Yugioh: Journey to World Island
by Dueler King
Summary: Enjoy the final chapter of this wonderful story and please, please review when you can and have the time.
1. Duelfest

Welcome all to my newest project and its called Yugioh: Journey to World Island. This story will be rated T for language and other naughty things. This story will be using the TCG &amp; OCG banlists combined to make it one fun and intresting story (Only a few cards that are banned in both lists, like Sangan, Return from the Different Dimenson and Ultimate Offering are back at 1 per deck in this story). This story will be following the rules of the real game, but will not be using the two brand-new rules just put in. Pendulum Monsters will be seen, but used mostly at times when I need them. The Numbers will be seen and used, but will not have their anime &amp; Manga-only effect. I will be using cards and decks that are new to me and I can't wait to use them up. Also if the japanese name of card is better then the american one, I'll go with the better name (Sin and Destiny Heroes for example). Like my other stories, I'll be using cards made by me &amp; other writers and cards only showed in the anime and manga as well. The chapter names will be made up by me and fun to use. Also, I'm dedicating this story to my friend and co-worker who passed away peacefully on January 28th, 2015 and I'm making this story in her honor. With all this said and done, time to start my newest story up!

Yugioh: Journey to World Island

Chapter 1: Duelfest

-ooooooo-

_Miami, Flordia_

_Saturday June 12th, 2030_

The large citiy of Miami, one of the most beautiful citites in Flordia. Sunny skies and rain storms now and then, but people loved it and they were alot of people living around the busy city. Dueling one of the best pastimes for people around the city (Even senior citizen enjoyed it as well). The city gotten a bit bigger in size, so new buildings were built and they were plenty of new jobs and to be seen and found all over the city. The beaches were well cleaned and beautiful as always and people knew if that wanted some fun, they still had to to go Disney World in Orlando. We now go to small house near the outskirts of the downtown area of the city to meet a girl that would be one decent duelist to see.

Inside one of the upstairs room, a 17-year old blonde-haired girl with blue eyes and glasses was at her desk, going over her duel monsters deck and was now sorting them to make a deck.

She smiled and replied, "I have some of the best cards in the world and can't wait to show everyone how much better this deck is then my old one. Its going to be a awesome deck!"

"Kristen!", a females voice called from downstairs, "Breakfast time!"

She quickly gathered her cards and slid them into her desks' drawer and she smiled and replied, "Don't want anyone seeing my beautiful deck now. Lets see what we have today."

She quickly got up and found some clothes to put on and then she quickly changed into her regular clothes and then left her room

-ooo-

In the beauitful dining room of her house, her parents (who where named Melanie and Tyler), were finishing making breakfast for the gang. While her two younger silbings were sitting at the table. Her 16 year old sister who was named Kelly was busy texting on her phone while her 13 year-old brother Rick was looking at some random duel monsters cards that Tyler brought home the day before.

Rick laughed and replied, "With these cards, I'll be the best duelist in the whole world!"

Melanie smiled and replied, "Thats our son. Always wanted to be a great duelist someday."

Kelly put her phone down and replied, "At least I started to enjoy this silly card game now as well. Wasn't hard to make a deck."

Rick looked at her and replied, "I'll bet some allowence money that I Can beat you in a duel next month, sis."

Kelly smiled and rpelied, "I'll accept your silly challenge, bro."

Suddenly, Kristen came in and sat down at the table while her parents sat down the plates of bacon, sausage and pancakes as well and Melanie smiled and replied, "Dig in."

They all went in for some food and Tyler replied, "Heard about that Duelfest that's happening this Saturday at the Miami Convention Center? It's supposed to be a big gathering of duelists from around the state and you can duel and you can also trade for and buy some of the best cards in the game!"

Kristen then replied, "I wish I could go, but its sold out and the tickets were 35 to 50 bucks apiece!"

Tyler smiled as went into his pants pocket and took out a envolope and slid it over to Kelly and she opened up and she smiled and replied, "5 tickets to duelfest? No damn way."

Tyler smiled and replied, "Me and your mother wanted to do this as a family and since each of us are starting to duel now, it'll be fun to go there and see whats up in the dueling world these days."

Melanie then replied, "I got those through my work for only 12 bucks apiece when they first went on sale."

Kristen then replied, "Too cool, man."

Kelly then replied, "Sounds like fun. I have no plans today. Jake is out of town until Wendsday and he's treating to me to dinner and a movie that following Friday."

Melanie looked at her and replied, "How's he enjoying Texas right now?"

"He's liking it alot and misses me every day."

Kristen took another pancake (Her 3rd one) and poured syrup over it and replied, "I'll meet my friends tomorrow afternoon then and treat them to some luch at El Paca."

Tyler nodded and replied, "Sounds like fun, baby girl."

-ooo-

Meanwhile on a large island about 300 miles east of Australia in a palace-like building at night (They were about 12 hours ahead of Miami), a bearded man was talking with to other men wearing black suits.

The bearded man sighed and replied, "No one was able to find anyone thats related to him?"

The suited man then replied, "I'm afraid so, Mr. Makenza."

He looked at him and replied, "Just call me by my real name of Darrien, Dirk. I gave you and Jack full permission to do so."

Dirk nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Darrien then replied, "We don't know where that chamber is and those 6 palace keys are being watched by its palace leader."

Dirk then replied, "They're all skilled duelists and are glad to serve you, Darrien."

"Good to hear. Did my daughter reach Miami in time for that Duelfest?"

"Yes, sir. We sent Walter and Riley with her to help her out. Those two can't be seperated at all."

Darrien then replied, "Make sure they take good care and watch over my daughter. I want to make sure that nothing happens to her and everything stays okay."

Dirk then replied, "Exactly what I told them, sir."

"Good to here. Can you both leave now and check on the village?"

They both nodded and left and he sighed and replied, "How can I help open that museum if I can't get a blood relative of his family group? Its impossible. I"ll have to keep searching more, I guess."

-ooo-

Back in Miami, the family was there and saw many, many duelists and non-duelists as well as many places to duel, trade and buy cards.

Kristen smiled and replied, "I have a great deck and I wonder who will be my 1st victim with this new deck of mine? I can't wait to duel someone!" 

Tyler then replied, "I want to see this deck as well." 

"**ATTENTION!"**, The loudspeaker began to speak. **"IF ANYONE WANTS TO DUEL OUR DUELFEST CHAMPION, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN ARENA ACROSS FROM THE TRADING STATION! OUR CURRENT CHAMPION HAS 10 WINS ALREADY AND IF SHE GETS ANOTHER 2 WINS, SHE'LL BE CROWNED THE DUELFEST CHAMPION! IF YOU BEAT HER, THE TITLE IS YOURS AND YOU GET ONE OF THE RAREST CARDS MADE FOR ONLY TO BE GIVEN AWAY TO TOURNAMENT WINNERS FOR YOUR DECK! GOOD LUCK!"**

Kristen smiled and replied, "I'm dueling her!" 

Kelly looked at her and replied, "I think you're nuts, sis. Your deck isn't nearly good enough to beat her."

Kristen smiled and replied, "Don't worry about me, sis. I'm going there now."

She began to run off and Tyler sighed and replied, "That girl of ours, honey."

Melanie smiled and replied, "She has a good duelist spirit. I'll go get us some drinks and you can try to find her."

"Sounds good."

-ooo-

in the main arena, the best duelist was a beautiful blonde-haired girl with blue eyes and she wore a light-blue dress and had a duel disk on her arm that was covered with jewels and she was in a duel. She had 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and his opponet (a younger and shorter boy named Jay) had a Opticlops (ATK: 1,900) and a Archfiend Soldier (ATK: 1,900).

**(Queen LP: 5000 - Jay LP: 900)**

The girl replied, "Just give it up already, you won't beat me."

He drew a card and replied, "Not until I beat you first! I tribute my Optilclops for my Summoned Skull!"

As the one-eyed fiend grunted and vanished, the mighty skeletal winged Fiend used by the King of Games appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,500).

"I'm attacking your facedown monster wirh my Skull! Attack her facedown monster with Lightning Strike!"

The wings of the fiend powered and it launched a mighty burst of electricity towards the facedown monster and she smiled and replied, "Going to win this the same way as I did during my 3rd duel. I activate Blast Held by Tribute! This card destroys your monsters and you take 1000 damage as well."

As the trap flipped up, a huge fiery explosion happened that reduced both Fiends into piles of hot ash **(Jay LP: 900 - 0)**.

The announcer laughed and replied, "Rochelle Makenza wins again!"

Jay groaned and replied, "That was a good duel."

Rochelle smiled and replied, "Thank you so much. I had fun too. Who's next!"

Kristen raised her hand and replied, "That would be me. I can't wait to beat you!"

Rochelle smiled and replied, "I accept."

The announcer ran over to Kristen and he replied, "Can I ask who you are, young lady?"

"Of course. I'm Kristen Kenway.

The announcer gave her a puzzling look and and then he smiled and replied, "Sounds good."

He quickly ran off and he replied, "Start it up!"

Rochelle smiled and replied, "Ready to go down in flames, lady?"

"I'm taking you down..HARD!"

The announcer (Who was disguised as Walter) ran and grabbed his cellphonea and he dialed it up and began to speak, "Dirk, we have Rochelle dueling some girl with the Kenway name! I'm not kidding at all. Let the boss view the duel from his TV in the chamber and I'll get back to you later!"

He hanged up the phone and ran back into the arena and replied, "Lets began to duel!"

Both activated their duel disk and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Rochelle LP: 8000 - Kristen LP: 8000)**

Back in the viewing area, Tyler and Melanie found their two kids and Tyler replied, "Kristen dueling that girl?" 

Rick smiled and replied, "Sure is, dad. Can't wait for this duel."

Melanie then replied,"I hope she know's what she's doing."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As she sat the card down, the muscular warrior appeared with its longsword (ATK; 1,700).

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The mighty swordsman charged and a large toy box with dolls and other toys in it appeared (DEF: 0) and Grepher struck the box with its sword and it began to split apart before it broken open, sending its many toys all over the ground and then Rochelle smiled and replied, "When Box of Friends is destroyed, I can special two different named Normal monsters with 0 ATK or DEF and I choose my Gem-Knight Garnet and finally my Gem-Knight Sapphire and they get to stay until my next end phase!"

As she sat the cards down, a large glittering rock-like monster appeared (ATK: 0) and then a orange-rocked creature appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Okay..then. I'll set a card and thats my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll attack your Grepher with Garnet!"

The mighty Gem-Knight went and threw a punch, sending a ball of flames out and it shot out and blew Grepher into tiny shards **(Kristen LP: 8000 - 7900)**.

"Next, I move to my Main Phase 2 and I now overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters!"

Both turned into glittering orbs of light and then a portal opened, which they flew into.

I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Princess Cologne!"

As he sat the card down, a large doll with blonde hair appeared and somesort of odd-looking ballon was floating near her (DEF: 2,200) and then the Box of Friends appeared and appeared next to the doll (DEF: 0).

Rick then replied, "What the heck?"

Tyler then replied, "If used with the right set of monsters, it can be a useful monster if used with those Box of Friends cards."

"I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Valkyrian Knight!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now equip him with Metal Longsword!"

Suddenly, her sword began to glow (ATK: 1,900 - 2,300).

"Now, attack her Box of Friends!"

The warrior went and smashed the large box to pieces with its sword and then a 2nd Garnet (ATK: 1,900) and a 2nd Sapphire appeared (ATK: 0).

"Damn it. I'll set a card and that'll end m my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I now overlay my 2 Gem-Knights again!"

Both monsters turned into red orbs and a portal opened, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to Build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Gem-Knight Jade!"

As she sat the card down, a large green and glittering rock-like monster appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I now use his ability to remove both of its Xyz Material monsters to add a Gem-Knight and their fusion card from my deck to my hand!"

As she took both Xyz Material monsters and discarded them, She took two cards from her deck and placed them in her hand and then she replied, "I can't use them right now, but that's okay. I now summon my Gem Armadillo!"

As she sat the card down, a large rocky armadillo appeared (ATK: 1,700) and she replied, "When Summoned, I can add any Gem-Knight from my deck to my hand!"

She took another card and placed it in her hand and then she replied, "I now play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and ripped the sword to pieces (ATK: 2,300 - 1,900) and then Kristen replied, "When the sword is sent to the graveyard, I can banish it to give you 600 damage!"

As she did so, shards of metal appeared and struck her down **(Rochelle LP: 8000 - 7400)** and then she replied, "Darn you. Jade, attack!"

The rocky Xyz went and gave the warrior a punch and he burst into a cloud of fiery smoke **(Kristen LP: 7900 - 7500) **and then she replied, "I activate my Warrior's Pride! This summons my destroyed back to my field and it can't be destroyed this turn!"

Suddenly, Valkyrian Knight reappeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Darn it. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I tribute my knight for my Turret Warrior!"

As the fiery knight vanished into burning embers, the rocky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 3,100).

"I now summon The Noble Patroit!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty warrior wearing glittering while armor appeared while wielding a mighty spear (ATK: 1,900).

Kelly then replied, "She decided on a Warrior deck? Wow."

Tyler then replied, "Ever since I made that one card for her, she always wanted to be a warrior duelist."

"Lets do it. Turret Warrior, attack the Xyz!"

The rocky warriors arms began to fired a barrage of bullets and they shot out struck the Xyz and then it crumbled into a pile of sand and pebbles.

"Patriot, attack!"

The mighty warrior went and jammed his spear into the Armadillo, blowing it to pieces **(Rochelle LP: 7400 - 6400)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and thats my turn."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll attack your Cologne!"

The bulky warrior fired a barrage of bullets and they shot out. The doll let a scream as the bullets struck her down and blew her into shards.

"Attack her facedown monster!" 

The mighty knight charged in and a Skelengel appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and was blown to shards as the spear struck it and then she drew a card.

"Your turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gem Knight Lapis!"

As she sat the card down, a female rock creature appeared with a big smile (ATK: 1,200).

"I now play Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse her with the Gem Knight Obsidian in my hand!"

As the two rocky warriors merged together, a beautiful female rock-lke creature appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Meet the mighty Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!"

The announcer laughed and replied, "She just summoned one her best cards she has!"

Melanie then replied, "That girl is a decent duelist."

Tyler then replied, "Kristen can beat her."

"I Use her ability now. I can select a Gem-Knight from my Extra Deck or deck and discard and then you take 500 damage for each special-summoned monster like your Turret Warrior and my Lady Lupis Lazuli and I choose my main deck!"

As she took a monster called Gem Knight Crystal and discarded it, the Fusions eyes began to glow and them two beams of light shot out and struck Kristen **(Kristen LP: 7500 - 6500).**

Now, I play Forbidden Chalice!"

Suddenly, the rock began to glow (ATK: 3,100 - 1,600).

"Smash it!"

She began to glow and two beams of light shot out and smashed the rocky warrior into a pile of rubble **(Kristen LP: 6500 - 5700)**.

"Take that. Its your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Patriot to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I use her ability again and discard Gem-Knight Citrine!"

As she took the card and discarded it, she fired her beams of light and they struck her again **(Kristen LP: 5700 - 5200)**.

"Next, I summon my Gem-Knight Sardonyx!"

As she sat the card down, a rocky Pyro with a rocky whip for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Lady Lapis Lazuli, attack!"

She fired her beams of light and it struck, blowing The Noble Patriot to little pieces.

"Sardonyx, attack!"

The creature swung his whip and a Jutte Fighter appeared (DEF: 900) and was blasted into pixels as the whip struck it down.

"Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "Since you have 2 monsters and I don't, I'll special summon my Fiend Megacyber!"

As she sat the card down, the gold-armored warrior appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Next, I summon my BOXer!"

As she sat the card down, a warrior made of boxes (literally) appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Rick smiled and replied, "Neat monster."

Tyler nodded and replied, "That card has gotten more popluar with earth decks and its a cool card."

"I now play. A. Forces!"

As the spell appeared, both warriors began to glow (ATK: 2,200 - 2,600) - (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200).

"Megacyber, attack!"

The mighty warrior went and punched the Fusion in the chest and she gasped before she began to crack &amp; chip and then it crumbled into a pile of dust and pebbles.

"BOXer, attack!"

The odd warrior went and pummeled Sardonyx into dust with its fast punches **(Rochelle LP: 6400 - 5800) **and then its arm began to glow.

"When it destroys a monster in battle, It gets a counter. I end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Gem-Knight Sapphire appeared (DEF: 2,100).

"Next, I summon my Gem-Knight Amber!"

As she sat the card down, a yellow-rocked creature appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I overlay my 2 level 4 monsters again!"

both Gem-Knights turned into white orbs and a portal opened, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Daigusto Emeral!"

As she sat the card down, a large green-stoned creature appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Tyler then replied, "This girl has quite arrange of rock monsters."

Melanie then replied, "So true."

"I now equip it with Xyz Unit!"

Suddenly, the rocky monster began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,600).

"Next, its Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and ripped the A. Forces card to bits (ATK: 2,600 - 2,200 - (ATK: 2,200 - 1,800).

"Attack his Megacyber!"

The mighty Xyz went and punched the gold-armored warrior hard then the warrior shattered into triangles **(Kristen LP: 5200 - 4800)**.

"There you go. I now use one of my monsters Xyz Material monsters to return 3 monsters to my deck to draw 3 cards!"

She took one Sapphire, Garnet and Box of Friends and shuffled the cards into the deck and then drew a card and then she replied, "Thats all for me."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch BOXer to defense postion and then that'll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I summon another Garnet!"

As he sat the card down, the rocky Pyro appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Daigusto, attack the facedown monster!"

The mighty rock went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was smashed to pieces as the fist struck it and both discarded their hands and drew 5 cards apiece and then he replied, "Garnet, attack!"

The Pyro went in and then something odd happened. BOXer fired a box from its left arm and Garnet punched it and it burned up and then Kristen smiled and replied, "If my BOXer has a Counter on it, I can remove to prevent his destruction in battle or by a card effect."

"Damn it. I use one more Xyz Material monster!"

She took her Gem-Knights Sardonyx, Sapphire and Lapis and shuffled them into the deck and drew another card and then she replied, "I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gagaga Gardna!"

As she sat the card down, a warrior with a large shield appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both warriors turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now..Zubaba General!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with a HUGE sword appeared (ATK: 2,000).

Tyler then replied, "So far, so good."

Melanie smiled and replied, "She's doing great, dear. She'll get the win."

"I use his Xyz Material monster to equip a warrior from my hand to him!"

As he took the BOXer card and discarded it, the image of Gearfried the Iron Knight appeared and then he flew into the sword (ATK: 2,000 - 3,800).

"Now, attack her Xyz!"

The mighty warrior charged and a made a heavy slice with his sword, cutting Emeral in twain. The two pieces crumbled into dust **(Rochelle LP: 5800 - 4600)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and I'll switch my other monster to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Blade!"

As she sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I use another Xyz Material monster!"

As he took the final monster and discarded it, his sword glowed even more as the spirit of Rocket Warrior flew into the sword (ATK: 3,800 - 5,300).

Melanie then replied, "Thats alot of points for one monster."

Rick then repleid, "Go, sis, go!" 

Walker smiled and replied, "I can't wait for Darrien to hear about this. This girl is the one we need to come to our island."

"Lets do it. Dark Blade, attack!"

the mighty swordsman went in and made a heavy cut, Cutting Garnet right down the middle with his sword. Like with the Xyz before it, the remains crumbled to dust.

"General, attack!"

the mighty warrior went and a large turtle with many gems in its shell appeared (DEF: 2,000) and the warrior smashed it to pieces with his sword and then Rochelle replied, "When Gem-Turtle is destroyed, I can add a Gem-Knight Fusion from my deck to my hand!"

She took another card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Your turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Gem-Knight Amber appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I play Gem-Knight Fusion on my Amber and the Iolite in my hand!"

As the two Gem-Knights merged together, Another of the Knights appeared and it was covered in armor and had a spear for a weapon (ATK: 2,450).

"Meet the mighty Gem-Knight Prismaura!"

Rick then replied, "Kristen's warrior is double the attack of that thing."

Tyler sighed and replied, "I know that things ability."

"I discard a Gem-Knight Emerald to destroy your General!"

As she discarded the card, she pointed the spear and fired a burst of thunder in and it struck, blasting Zubaba General into triangles.

"Attack her monster!"

He aimed its spear and fired another burst of thunder, blowing Dark Blade to atoms **(Kristen LP: 4800 - 4150)**.

Rochelle smiled and replied, "You won't beat me. I'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Dark Blade, Gagaga Gardna, BOXer, Gearfried and The Noble Patriot and shuffled the cards into her deck and then she drew a couple of cards and then she replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gem-Knight Alexandrite!"

As she sat the card down, another of the rocky knights appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Lets do it. Prismaura, attack!"

The knight fired a burst of lightning and it shot out, blasting her facedown Queen's Knight (DEF: 1,600) into atoms.

"Attack her directly!"

Alexandrite went in and pummeled her with its fists **(Kristen LP: 4150 - 2350)** and then she replied, "I activate Damage Condensor!"

As she took a card and discarded it, King's Knight appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I activate Birthright!"

Suddenly, Queen's Knight appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I activate my facedown Fusion Reserve! I can reveal a Fusion Monster I have in my Extra Deck and then I can add one of its Fusion Materials from my deck to my hand and then I can add a Polymerization from my graveyard and I discarded one to play Condensor!"

As the trap flipped up and then she revealed the fusion monster, she took a card from her deck and placed in the her hand and then added the spell card from her graveyard to the hand and then she replied, "I now play Polymerization to fuse The Queen's Knight and King's Knight with the Jack's Knight in my hand!"

As the 3 knights merged together, a taller warrior appeared with a huge longsword (ATK: 3,800).

"Meet the mighty _**Arcana Knight Joker!**_"

Tyler smiled and replied, "She's doing really good."

Melanie nodded and replied, "She has the best warrior deck I've ever seen."

"Now, attack her Fusion!"

The mighty warrior went and struck the mighty Fusion with his sword. Nothing happened at first..and then it collapsed into a pile of dust and pebbles **(Rochelle LP: 4600 - 3250)**.

"There you go. I End my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Gem-Knight to defense postion and then I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, the rocky knight knelt (DEF: 1,200).

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I equip my Warrior with Sword of Rush!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow red (ATK: 3,800 - 4,100).

"Next, I summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As she sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I'll transfer 800 of his attack to Joker!"

Suddenly, The Blue Flame Swordsman sword began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 1,000) and then Joker's sword began to glow blue as well (ATK: 4,100 - 4,900).

"I should tell you that any monster that wields the Sword of Rush gains a piercing ability."

Rochelle sighed and then she smiled and replied, "Go for the win, girl."

"Will do! Arcana Knight Joker, attack her Alexandrite!"

The mighty warrior went in and with a mighty smash of his sword, blasted the Gem-Knight into a cloud of dust **(Rochelle LP: 3250 - 0).**

Walter laughed and replied, "Ladies and gentlemen, Kristen Kenway has defeated our champ and is now the champion of Duelfest!"

The crowd began to cheer as her friend to to her and Kelly then replied, "Great dueling, sis!" 

Rick then replied, "You are the best duelist ever, sis!"

Kristen smiled and replied, "Thanks, guys."

-ooo-

Back at large islands mansion, Darrien and his crew finished watching the duel.

Dirk then replied, "This girl is a great duelist, sir."

Darrien nodded as he turned off the screen and then he replied, "She's the bloodline Kenway and we need her at this island. Lets hope she wants to do this."

"Sir, she won't want to leave without her family."

"Since they are all Kenways, they're all invited. Call Walter up to award her the card and call up Riley to tell her to get our cruise ship that usually goes to Miami anyway to get it ready to go."

He nodded as he and his friend left and Darrien smiled and replied, "Once we find where all that good stuff is hiding, our Kenway museum will totally be complete."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Blue Flame Swordsman

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

During either player's turn, you can have this card lose any amount of ATK to have another face-up monster on the field gain an equal amount of ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your Deck or Graveyard.

_**Note: **__The anime version of this card (The TCG version sucks, so this one will be used instead) was used by Joey in the Yugioh Episode "Fighting for a Friend (Part 4)" and creative credit goes to the writes of that episode._

Warrior's Pride / Normal Trap Card

Image: A warrior with a large axe appearing out of a large burst of light.

Activate only when a Warrior-Type monster you control is destroyed by battle. Special Summon that monster. It cannot be destroyed by battle during this turn.

_Note: this card was used by Yusei in the Yugioh 5Ds manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Metal Longsword / Equip Spell Card

Image: Warrior Dai Grepher rushing towards a Archfiend Soldier in battle while wielding a large metal sword.

Equip only to a Warrior-type monster. The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. When this card is sent to the graveyard: you can banish this card to inflict 600 damage to your opponet.

Gem-Knight Jade

Rock/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/Rank 4

2 Level 4 monsters

By removing both of this cards Xyz Materials: Add 1 "Gem -Knight" monster and 1 "Gem-Knight Fusion" card from your deck to your hand, but you cannot activate or summon the selected cards until your next turn.

The effect of "Gem-Knight Jade" can only be used once per turn.

The Noble Patriot

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card attacks: your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

Sword of Rush / Equip Spell Card

Image: Marauding Captain holding a red sword as it rushes towards a Golbin Attack Force that are sleeping.

Equip only to a Warrior-type monster. It gains 300 ATK and when it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

-ooo-

**The first duel for Kristen and her new deck ends in a good way! in the next chapter, Darrien and his workers come to their house and ask them to come to the island. When they do, they ride the ship to the island and about halfway there, stoways come aboard and take the ship for themselves and a new friend that Kristen meets on the ship tries to help. Can she help stop this gang of ruffians? Found out in the next chapter I'm calling "The Voyage" and it'll be coming soon.**


	2. The Voyage

Chapter 2: The Voyage

-oooooo-

Back at the Duelfest, the crowd was now calm as Walter and Rochelle were about to award the winning prize to Kristen.

Walker smiled and replied, "How does it feel to Miami's top champion, young lady?"

Kristen smiled and replied, "Pretty damn good. I dueled hard and she had a great deck and It was a true honor to duel her."

"Likewise, my friend.", Rochelle said with a smile.

Walter walked over to a table and grabbed a briefcase and walked over to Walter and he opened it up, showing what was inside and there was A Synchro in a glass case plus a check and she grabbed both and Walter smiled and replied, "Enjoy."

She read the card and she gasped and replied, "Oh my god! This one of the cards I always wanted for my collection."

"We do the best for our duelists. if Rochelle would of won, she win the card and money."

She looked at the check and replied, "A check for 2,000 dollars? Nice."

Walter smiled and replied, "Enjoy your winnings, young lady."

Rochelle then replied, "You deserve them after that long duel."

They began to walk away and Tyler then replied, "Impressive winnings, Kristen. You earned every bit of that money for yourself."

Melanie then replied, "You're a great duelist and we're so proud of you right now."

Rick then replied, "Good winning, sis. You got a rare card to use now."

Kristen nodded and replied, "I need to go home to add some cards to my deck so I can use this card alot better then before."

As they began to walk away, Rochelle and Walter were watching them and he replied, "Are we sure this is the family that we and your father need?"

Rochelle then replied, "She has Kenway in her last name and she uses warriors like a pro. I wouldn't doubt that this is the girl we need to help us find that secret area of the island."

"Your father will be here about 4 in the morning Miami time. We should get ready to see him."

"Good idea. Lets head out, Walter."

-ooo-

Meanwhile at 4:00 in the morning at Miami's biggest seaport, a HUGE cruise ship that said WORLD ISLAND CRUISE LINE on both sides of it in big black letters arrived and Walter and Rochelle were waiting for Darrien to get off.

Walter then replied, "Anytime for him, Rochelle."

"Can't wait to see him. Its been a week since I seen him and I love and miss him so damn much right now."

Suddenly, the bridge came down from the ship and Darrien came down it with a female member of her group.

Walter smiled and replied, "Jayne?"

She smiled and replied, "Hi, honey."

They both quick walked down to the dock and she hugged her husband with happiness and Darrien walked up to Rochelle and replied, "Hey, hon."

She hugged him and smiled and replied, "Hey, dad."

"I heard about your streak. That was tough to Kristen. But 9 wins in a row was a really good job."

Rochelle then repleid, "She was the best of the 10 duels I was in. I'm glad I loss to here and not those other duelists."

Walter saluted him and replied, "Glad to see you again, sir!"

"Likewise, Walter. If you have any papework on the Kenway family?"

"Already taken care of, sir. We already got everything and this family is the real deal. We do need them to enter the area."

"We still need those 6 Fortress keys and we have no idea where the hell they are! Our only map was used by another duelist and we never heard a word from him since he left."

"You mean that Takashi guy?"

"The only and only, sir."

Darrien then replied, "No big deal. The only thing we to worry about right now is getting the family back here."

"I heard that Tyler Kenway's father Reggie lives on the island somewhere, but we have no idea where the hell he is!"

"Lets get the family and go from there."

-ooo-

At 1:00 that afternoon, the family was enjoying a BBQ lunch at their favorite ocean-side park. They were grilling burgers and bratwursts.

Kristen then replied, "Good food, dad."

Suddenly, they saw a limo pull up next to their car and Melanie replied, "Who could that be, dear?"

The doors opened up and Rochelle, Walter and Darrien got out of the car and Kristen then replied, "Thats that girl I beat yesterday!" 

Tyler then replied, "I wonder what she wants."

They all walked to the family and Darrien replied, "I'm Darrien Makenza and I wanted to meet the Duelfest champipn here in person."

She shook hands with Kristen and replied, "I enjoyed my duel with your daughter. She did great and I enjoyed the alot."

"Good to hear. I'm here to tell you about where me and my daughter are actually from if you don't mind."

Tyler then replied, "Not at all. I'm Tyler Kenway and this my wife Melanie."

"Nice to meet you, sir.", Melanie said with a smile.

He pointed to the kids and replied, "You know Kristen, but this my other daughter Kelly and my son Rick."

Darrien then replied, "Nice to meet you all."

He and Rochelle sat down and replied, "We're from World Island."

Melanie then replied, "Heard about it. It's one of the most beautiful islands in the world and the whole island is the World on one huge island. Celebrities go there all the time for vacations and time away from the critics and photographers."

That is the one and only. We want you and your family to come to my island and enjoy the sights and views of my island for free of charge. Once you're there. we'll give each of you a $50,000 money card to use

on the island. we accept every kind of money used in this world, even rupee notes."

Tyler then replied, "Why do you want us there?"

Darrien then replied, "We're opening the Edward Kenway Pirate museum there and we can't find any family to help us with it."

Tyler then replied, "You mean my great, great, great, great and so forth grandfather? Of course we'll come and stay at your island. Can you get some security to watch over our house while we're gone too, Mr. Makenza?"

"Why of course. You can call me Darrien."

Melanie then replied, "We accept your other. How we getting there?"

"We'll be taking trip aboard a cruise ship that travels to World Island all the time and you'll get the best rooms on the boat as well."

Kelly then replied, "Sounds good to us."

Kristen then replied, "Can't wait."

"Great to here. When will you be ready to leave?"

Tyler then replied, "Can we have until tomorrow morning, Darrien?"

"Why of course. Gather up your stuff and We'll see you at the Miami shipping port tomorrow."

They got up and left for the cab and Melanie and replied, "This will be a great time."

Kristen then replied, "Can't wait for the trip itsself."

-ooo-

That night in her room, Kristen was going over her deck one last time before she had to leave to head to World Island.

She sighed and replied, "I have a good deck and with these new cards I'm adding, my army will continue to get better and better."

She took the card she won earlier and she replied, "This is awesome card and one of the few in this world. Can't wait to use it and enjoy it as well."

She stared at a pile of extra cards and replied, "Lets hope my deck can kick anyone's butt on that island. I want to duel and I''ll be glad to start doing so."

-ooo-

At about 3:00 that night at the seaport, the large cruise ship was now packed up and ready to leave the port when the family arrived.

Suddenly, 3 bikers rode into the parking lot and they all got off their bikes and 1 took their helmet off and he replied, "Once we take this boat, we'll be super damn rich!"

Another biker took the helmet off and it was a female with brown hair and she looked at the 1st one and replied, "You sure this plan will work, Trevor? We might get in some serious trouble if we do fail."

"It won't fail, Tamara. I made sure everyone was right. we hide in the room we reserved and go from there and we took the ship over and head out to somewhere more nice and we'll leave those idiots there and we'll head to World Island ourselves! We have 2 more guys already on the ship disguised as hired workers!"

The 3rd and final one took his helmet off and replied, "This will the best plan ever. We'll show that Darrien guy how we get revenge for him banishing us from World Island! we'll get our revenge!"

"I hope so, Tyrone. I hope everything does go well."

-ooo-

That next day, the family was outside of the huge cruise ship and was about to enter.

Kristen then replied, "Holy crap, what a big ship!"

Darrien smiled and replied, "The best there is, my young friend. My ship is pretty much a moving sea city. We have arcades, theaters, casino and much more to meet the eye. It took over 6 years to build it and it was worth the time and struggle. We should be at World Island in about a day or so. Get on board and enjoy the cruise."

Melanie grabbed Tyler's hand and she smiled and replied, "This could be our second honeymoon, dear."

Tyler smiled and replied, "I was thinking the same thing for us, honey. We always wanted one and this is a good enough time for one."

Darrien then replied, "We have a honeymooner's suite reserved for you guys, plus we have rooms for the each of your kids as well. At the least we can do."

Kristen looked at him and replied, "Is dueling allowed?"

"Darn right it is, young lady. We have arenas and card shops on this boat as well. To go aboard."

Darrien walked ahead and the family followed him from behind.

-ooo-

Later that afternoon aboard the ship, Kristen was looking in the card shops for any new cards she needed.

"Need to find anything."

Suddenly, she saw 8 cards on the shelf (5 monsters, 2 spells and 1 trap) and she replied, "Good enough for me."

She walked to the counter of the shop and she replied,"I'll take these please."

The clerk looked at her and replied, "Your Kristen Kenway, right?"

"Right as rain."

"Master Makenza wanted you to know your first purchase would be paid by himself, so enjoy."

Kristen smiled and replied, "Thank you so much."

"So, you're the Kenway girl that beat Darrien's daughter in a duel? Intresting.", a female voice said behind her.

She quickly turned around and saw a black-haired girl wearing a white shirt (Showing a bit of cleavage and some of her white bra straps) and wearing blue jeans and Kristen replied, "Hi, I'm Kristen Kenway."

The girl smiled and replied, "I'm Tiffany Baker and was in the crowd that watched you beat that girl in a duel."

Kristen then replied, "It was a tough duel."

"If you wouldn't of asked for a duel, I would of dueled her myself. Good dueling and I'm from Miami as well and I live on Palm Street."

"I live about 3 blocks from your house on Pineton Avenue. Nice to meet you."

Tiffany smiled and replied, "We'll be good friends. You have family on this boat?"

"Yes I do. Want to meet them?"

"Lead the way, girl."

-ooo-

Inside of the private dining room somewhere on the higher deck, the Kenways (minus Kristen) were waiting for dinner served by Darrien and his staff.

Kelly then replied, "Man, this place is da bomb dot com! I'm glad he invited us to World Island!"

Tyler nodded and replied, "So did I, my dear. We'll make our grandfather proud of us and we can't wait to see this museum of theirs!"

Rick then replied, "Love the food and its all good!"

Melanie then replied, "I wonder where Kristen is. We told her we'd be eating here."

Suddenly, Kristen and Tiffany walked in and they went to the table and she replied, "This my friend Tiffany. We just met in the card shop."

Tyler smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you, young lady. I'm Tyler, Kristens dad and this her mom Melanie younger sister Kelly and little brother Rick."

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you all."

Suddenly, Darrien (With Walter and Rochelle behind them) walked over to the table with a tray of sodas and champagne and he smiled and replied, "Bubbly for the adults and some soft drinks for the kids. We can get any kind of food and drink from anywhere in the world! World Island is also a place where world leaders come to go over stuff as well."

Melanie then replied, "Thank you again for all this stuff for us."

"Anytime for you guys. You are all good.."

Before he got to finish, the lights went out and then came back on again and Darrien looked around and replied, "What the hell just happened?"

"ATTENTION ALL CRUISE GUESTS! WE JUST TOOK OVER THIS STUPID SHIP AND WERE GOING TO HEAD BACK TO OUR HQ AND WE'LL ALL BE THERE IN 4 HOURS TOPS!", the loudspeaker announced.

Darrien then replied, "I know that voice."

Kristen then replied, "Who is it?"

"A couple of years ago, I banish this guy and 4 of his dueling crew for fraud and cheating during duels! They always wanted revenge!"

Suddenly, Jayne and another male worker came and she replied, "Trevor and his bastard crew just took over the ship! We need to stop them before he does take our ship back to their damn hideout, sir!"

Darrien then replied, "I know, I know. What are we going to do?"

Tiffany raised her hand and replied, "Can they refuse a offer to duel?"

"Not a chance. The only thing he loves besides money is to duel!"

"That'll be my distraction!"

-ooo-

Meanwhile on the north deck, Trevor and Tamara were talking.

Trevor then replied, "Told you my plan would work, honey." 

Tamara then replied, "He's going to pissed at us!"

Trevor then replied, "Let him come! This ship is ours!"

Suddenly, Darrien and crew ran in and Darrien replied, "I thought I'd see you back on this ship, asshole."

Trevor then replied, "Ever since you banished me from the island, I wanted revenge so badly and this was the best way possible. This ship will make a great floating fortress for me and my crew."

Tiffany stepped foward and replied, "How about a duel? If I win, the ship is ours again."

Trevor then replied, "Not a damn chance, twerp! This place is ours and only ours!"

"Whats the matter? Afraid you'd lose to a cute and inocent girl like me?"

Trevor then replied, "Fine and you'll be dueling my weaker member Tyrone!"

Suddenly, he appeared next to him and Trevor looked at him and replied, "Kick his ass and we'll forget about anything bad you've done back at the hideout, Tyrone!"

Tyrone nodded as a duel disk appeared on his arm and he replied, "Ready?"

"Damn right I am!"

Both activated their duel disk and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Tyrone LP: 8000 - Tiffany LP: 8000)**

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and thats my turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "Drillago, I summon you!"

As he sat the card down, a evil machine with many drills appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The machine of many drills went in and a large winged mantis appeared on the card (DEF: 900) And the drills tore it to pieces with its drills and then she replied, "When Flying Kamakari is destroyed in battle, I can special summon a weak Wind monster and I Choose my Mist Valley Thunderbird!"

As she sat the card down, a large bird-like creature appeared (ATK: 1,100).

Tyrone then replied, "Always wanted to face a Harpie Deck!"

Tiffany then replied, "Sorry to ruin your fun, but there are no Harpies in this deck."

"Whatever you say. Its your turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mist Valley Falcon!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful warrior-like winged beast appeared with a sword in her hand (ATK: 2,000).

"I now return my Thunderbird so she can attack!"

Suddenly, the bird squawked and then vanished and then it reappeared (DEF: 600).

"Attack!"

Falcon went in and drove her sword into the evil machine and sparks flew from where it struck before it exploded into scrap **(Tyrone LP: 8000 - 7600)**.

"There you go. I''ll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Jinzo - Jector!"

As he sat the card down, a smaller and weaker form of Jinzo - Lord appeared (ATK: 800).

Tyler then replied, "Never heard of it."

Darrien then replied, "Quite a useful monster if using Jinzos."

"I now use its effect to tribute it to add a Jinzo monster from my deck my hand!"

As the machine dissolved into particles, he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I now reveal all spells and traps you have facedown and for each trap I reveal, I can special summon a Jinzo from my hand!"

The card flipped (Revealing a Icarus Attack) and then he replied, "Now, I can special summon the monster I just got from my deck!"

Suddenly, the imfamous android used by many well-known duelists appeared with a its glowing red eye (ATK: 2,400).

Rick then replied, "I thik that is one of the coolest cards in the game right now."

"Now, attack her Falcon with Cyber Energy Shock!"

The machine held its hands up and then it fired a burst of energy and it shot out and atomized Falcon **(Tiffany LP: 8000 - 7600)**.

"Your turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Mechanicalchaser, attack!"

The machine went and jammed its prod into the huge bird and it burst into a shower of sparks.

"Jinzo, attack!"

The machine fired its attack again and a Slate Warrior appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck it and then sparks flew from its chest (ATK: 2,400 - 1,900).

"Your turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and repleid, "Since you have 2 monsters of the same attribute on your side of the field, I can special summon my Alector, Sovereign of Birds!"

As she sat the card down, a tall armored winged-beast with red feathered wings appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I summon my Hunter Owl!"

As she sat the card down, a owl-like warrior wielding a bow &amp; arrow appeared (ATK: 1,000 - 2,000).

"Lets do it. Owl, attack!"

The winged-beast aimed its crossbow and fired a arrow and it struck the android in the chest and sparks from its chest as a collapsed to the ground and then a explosion from its chest blew the machine into hot pieces of metal.

"Alector, attack!"

The mighty winged-beast flapped its wings and a wave of red feathers shot out and stabbed &amp; sliced into the machine, blowing it to scrap **(Tyrone LP: 7600 - 6950).**

Tiffany smiled and replied, "My deck doesn't need a harpie to be a good one! I end my turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack with my Owl!"

The owl warrior fired a arrow at the facedown monster and a Gear Golem the Iron Fortress appeared on the card (DEF: 2,200) and the arrow bounced off its armor **(Tiffany LP: 7600 - 7400)** and she sighed and replied, "Attack it, Alector!"

The winged-beast flapped its wings and the sharp metal arrows shot out and blew the machine to pieces.

"Your turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I summon my Card Trooper!"

As she she sat the card down, a cute little robot appeared (ATK: 400).

"I'll discard the top 3 cards!"

He took the top 3 cards (Which were Barrel Dragon, Mighty Guard and a 2nd Drillago) and discarded them (ATK: 400 - 1,900).

"Next, I play Shrink!"

Suddenly, Alector shrank down (ATK: 2,400 - 1,200).

"Now, attack it!"

The tiny cannons aimed and it fired a burst of energy and it shot out and struck the mighty winged beast in the chest and then he exploded into a burst of feathers **(Tiffany LP: 7400 - 6700).**

"There you go. I'll play Block attack on my machine."

Suddenly, the tiny machine powered down (DEF: 400).

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Sky Skout!"

As she sat the card down, a birdman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Scout, attack!"

The birdman went and slashed the tiny robot to pieces with one swipe of its talon and then Tyrone drew a card.

"Attack him directly!"

The owl aimed and fired a arrow and it shot out and struck Tyrone in the chest **(Tyrone LP: 6950 - 4950)** and then he replied, "I activate Shock Draw!"

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

"Its your turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I now summon my The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion!"

As he sat the card down, a ugly rock-like creature with small tentacles wiggling around it appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now play Overload Fusion to fuse the Barrel Dragon in my graveyard and my Hex together and it will be playing the role of Blowback Dragon!"

As the large vanished, a large dark machine with many cannons appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Meet the mighty Gatling Dragon!" 

Darrien then replied, "That's one hard to beat machine." 

Tyler then replied, "It used wrong, It can destroy itsself."

"I now my monsters abilites, dude. I'll set this card."

He did so and replied, "I now play its effect!"

Suddenly, a large coin appeared and it flew into the head and landed on a heads and then it flew into air and landed on heads again and then it flew into the air a 3rd time and this time, tails.

"Say goodbye to your monsters!"

The machine fired its cannons and both of her Wind monsters exploded into bursts of feathers.

"Direct attack!"

The cannons aimed at her and fired its attacks and then Tiffany replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

The trap flipped up and the attack struck the trap **(Tiffany LP: 6700 - 5400) **and then she drew a card.

"Whatever you say. Its your turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a couple of cards facedown and 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I'll attack your facedown monster!"

The huge machine fired its attack and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) before the attack smashed it up and then both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece and then two seeds with faces on them appeared (DEF: 0) and then she smiled and replied, "I Discarded my Dandylion."

"Whatever you say. I'll set this monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now." 

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll activate my Foolish Burial!"

She took a monster from his deck and discarded it and then she replied, "I Summon my Mist Vally Baby Roc!"

As she sat the card down, a small bird with a skull-like mask appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now tune my Roc with one of my tokens!"

Suddenly, the small bird began to flap its wings as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the token, which turned into 1 token.

"I Synchro Summon..Mist Bird Clausolas!"

As she sat the card down, a large green feathered bird and knelt (DEF: 2,300).

"I now play Double Summon for my Sonic Duck!"

As she sat the card down, the cute duck appeared with a quack (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I'm freezing your machines ATK!"

The Synchro opened its beak and a burst of freezing air shot out and parts of the machine froze up (ATK: 2,600 - 0).

"The beak flew in and jammed its beak into the large machine and sparks flew from it before it collapsed to the ground in a flaming wreck **(Tyrone LP: 4950 - 3250).**

"Your turn now, dude."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I tribute my token for my Metal Shooter!"

As the token vanished, a large machine of light with two cannons for arms appeared (ATK: 800 - 2,400).

"Perfect. Attack her Synchro!"

The machine aimed its cannons and fired a burst of energy and it struck, blowing Clausolas into a cloud of green feathers.

"I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 cards facedown and I'll switch my Sonic Duck to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I summon my Metal Slasher!"

As he sat the card down, a large android with two large swords appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"This machine has a piercing ability. Attack her other token!"

The machine went made a quick have slice, slashing the token apart **(Tiffany LP: 5400 - 3550).**

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The machine fired its laser and the cute duck was blown to atoms as the attack struck it.

"Your turn now, fool!"

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 wind monster to bring out my Silpheed!"

As she her Sonic Duck and banished it, the windy fairy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I tribute her for my Raiza the Storm Monarch!"

As the fairy vanished, the emperor of the winds appeared (ATK: 2,400) and then he pointed his hand out and launched a gust of wind and it shot out and blew Metal Shooter to the top of Tyrone's deck.

"Attack that other machine!"

The mighty monarch opened its hand and launched another gust of wind and it shot out and struck, blowing the machine to little pieces **(Tyrone LP: 3250 - 2700)**.

"Your turn now, dude."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The stom began and her facedown Mirror Force lifted up and shattered into shards.

"Next, I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my other Falcon!"

As she sat the card down, another of the winged-beast warriors appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Monarch, attack!"

The monarch launched its wind blast and it shot out and a machine with 4 sharp metal legs appeared (DEF: 1,000) and then then it vanished and attached to the arm of the monarch and Tyrone smiled and replied, "Ouch. my Adhesive Explosion send yours packing when its my next standby phase!"

"Whatever. I send one card back to my hand to attack!"

She sent her other facedown card back to her hand and then she replied, "It was the Treasure Map trap card I can draw 2 cards and then I have to get rid of one of them!"

She took the trap and then discarded it and then she replied, "Attack directly!"

She rushed in towards him and Tyrone replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The trap appeared and she retreated and then Tiffany sighed and replied, "Dang it. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

As Tyrone drew a card, the explosive began to glow dark red and then it exploded, engulfing Raiza in a fiery explosion and then burnt feathers fluttered to the ground aftwards and then he replied, "No big deal. I'll play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards from their decks and then he replied, "I now activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Mighty Guard appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,200).

"I now play Machine Duplication!"

Suddenly, two more of the machines appeared (DEF: 1,200 x2).

"Next, I play Level Embrace! I banish a monster from my graveyard and all monsters will get that level until my end phase!"

As he took the Jinzo and banished, the 3 machines began to glow (LV: 3 - 6).

"I now overlay my 3 Level machines!"

The 3 machines turned into orbs of light and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Mega Jinzo 3X10!"

As he sat the card down, a much large form of Jinzo appeared and its whole body was covered in platinum metal and he had a small metal cannon in its chest (ATK: 2,800).

Tyler then replied, "Never heard of that card."

Darrien sighed and replied, "I have and its a really rare card and only about 5 copies of it exist now."

"With this big guy on the field, you can't use any trap and and then I activate its ability. I use one Xyz Material monster and you reveal the top 5 cards of your deck and for each trap, its sent to the graveyard and you take 400 damage!"

She sighed as she revealed them and they were a Mist Valley Soldier, Magic Cylinder, Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi, Mist Condor and a 2nd Mist Valley Thunderbird and then the the two trap cards shattered into pixels **(Tiffany LP: 3550 - 2750) **and she reshuffled the other 3 cards

"Better, attack her Falcon With Cyber Energy Megashock!"

The eyes and cannon of it began to glow and then it launched a huge burst of energy and shot out and and it struck, atomizing Falcon quickly **(Tiffany LP: 2750 - 1950)**.

"Too easy! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "Lets check the cards again!"

She flipped the 5 cards and they were Soldier, a 2nd Slate Warrior, a spell card Winged Repayment, a 2nd Sky Scout and a Call of the Haunted and then the trap shattered **(Tiffany LP: 1950 - 1550)** and then she reshuffled and then he replied, "I now summon my 2nd Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

Kristen then replied, "I hope that facedown monster is a good one!"

"You're doomed! Attack her facedown monster!" 

The weaker machine went and a small wind-like creature (DEF: 900) and she replied, "It needs to be attacked twice to destroy!"

"Whatever you say! Attack!"

The mighty Xyz fired its attack and it struck, blasting the small winged-beast into little fragments.

"So you saved yourself, big deal! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Clausolas appeared (ATK: 0).

"Lets freeze it up!"

Suddenly, the android was covered in a icy lair (ATK: 2,800 - 0).

"I now summon my Mist Valley Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a muscular green-skinned like ogre with wings in its back appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now tune him with my Mist Bird!"

He let out a cry as he split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Mist Bird Clausolas, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Mist Valley Thunder Lord!"

As she sat the card down, a huge creature with wings and sharp claws appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Tamara looked at her boss and replied, "Not good, Trevor!"

Trevor then replied, "I know."

"Now, attack!"

He swung his claws and two bursts of thunder shot out and struck the frozen machine into chest and it exploded into pieces of melted metal that flew all over the ship's deck **(Tyrone LP: 2700 - 0).**

Darrien then replied, "What a great duelist she is."

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Damn right they are."

Trevor began to clap and he smiled and replied, "Very good dueling. I was impressed."

Darrien looked at him and repleid, "Time for bars, Trevor!"

He smiled and replied, "Not this time, you fool!"

Suddenly, the 3 took a smoke bomb from their pockets and threw them on the ground and then after the smoke cleared, the 3 where gone.

Tyler then replied, "Damn."

Darrien then replied, "They're not worth the time and effort right now. Time to head to the island."

The group nodded as they went back to the dining room.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Cards made by me &amp; others

Shock Draw / Normal Trap Card

Image: A duelist holding onto two cards as lightning strikes him.

Draw 1 card for each multiple of 1000 Battle Damage you took this turn.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Yusei in the Yugioh 5Ds manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Spellbook in the Pot / Normal Spell Card

Both players draw 3 cards from their decks.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Jaden in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Offensive Guard / Normal Trap Card

Image: a warrior blocking a attack with its shield.

Activate only when your opponent's monster declares a direct attack. Halve the attacking monster's ATK until the End Phase, and draw 1 card.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Atticus in Yugioh GX episode 173 and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Metal Slasher

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,850/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

Level Embrace / Normal Spell Card

Banish 1 monster from your graveyard and until the end phase: All monsters on the field have their level become that of the banished monster until the end phase. You cannot Synchro Summon the turn you activated this cards effect.

Mega Jinzo 3X10

Machine/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,300/Rank 6

3 Level 6 Machine-type monsters

As long as this card remains on the field: Your opponet cannot activate trap cards and trap cards that are on your opponets side of the field are negated. Once per turn you can remove 1 of this cards Xyz Material monsters and then your opponet reveals the top 5 cards of their deck and all revealed trap cards are sent to the graveyard and your opponet also takes 400 damage for each revealed one as well and then cards revealed that are not traps are shuffled back into their deck.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Another duel comes to a close end and a decent victory for the team. In the next chapter, they arrive at World Island and Darrien tells them about the island and then after that, a duelist comes and challenges Kristen to a duel and this duelist is a different one for Kristen. Can she get another win? Find out in "Imcoming Storms" and it'll be coming soon.**


	3. Incoming Storms

Chapter 3: Incoming Storms

-ooo-

Darrien and the gang was in the private dining room, talking about the duel that happened.

Kristen then replied, "That was a awesome duel."

Tiffany then replied, "Thanks. I'm proud of every monster I use in that deck of mine."

Rochelle looked at her and replied, "Thank you so much for getting rid of those assholes. We don't need scum like them anywhere near World Island."

"They were idiots anyway and we're glad their gone."

Suddenly, Darrien took a card out of his suit pocket and he smiled and replied, "I want to thank you for saving us and my ship with this. You deserve it!"

She grabbed and she read it and she replied, "No way. This was the award for winning the Duelfest tournament!"

"You earned it and you can use it."

She smiled at him and replied, "Thank you very very much for the card. I'll use it with pride and proudness!"

"Thats good to hear, young lady."

Suddenly, Walter entered the room and he replied, "We should be at World Island's docks at about 8:00 tomorrow morning, Darrien."

"Thanks for the info, Walter."

"Anytime, sir!"

He quickly left and Darrien then replied, "I'm heading to sleep, so good night eveybody."

They nodded as he left and Walter replied, "Sounds like a plan."

-ooo-

Meanwhile on a deserted island with a broken-down mansion about 100 miles away from the east side of New Zealand, Trevor and his group arrived on the sandy shores after using dark smoke and a teleport to get away from the island.

Tamara then replied, "That was a big bust, guys. We tried and failed."

Tyrone groaned and replied, "That Tiffany girl is a really strong duelist. My deck was good, but her's was better."

Trevor then replied, "That island is going to be cursed until they find Kenway's treasure."

"If it even exists.", Tamara said with a sigh.

Trevor then replied, "There haven been crazy stuff happening there, like duel monsters actually dueling as duelists and this will make everything much more weird for them. Too bad we did lose the ship, but we'll have to see with our master to see what she wants us to do, gang. We can't give on beating Darrien. We'll get him back for banishing us from his fucking island and leaving us to rot on that stupid rickety boat."

Tamara then replied, "We'll get him back. Lets hope she has a plan for all of us."

"She always does, Tam. Lets just hope its good enough to get us all home."

-ooo-

That next morning, the gang was on the main deck and they finally arrived at World Island's main shipping port. They were many fishing boats around plus some transport boats that delivered supplies throughout the world and stuff.

Darrien smiled and replied, "We finally arrived at the La Casita seaport.

"Is this a spanish island, sir?", Tiffany asked.

"No. We have people that speak every language on this island. The offical language for World Island is english, but every other language is spoken on this island."

Kristen then replied, "We we go now?"

"We head to the World Island Presidental Palace which is about 3 miles north of the city."

Melanie then replied, "This this island country have a capital?"

"Of course, madam. La Casita is the capitol of the island and my palace is located near the main area of the city. I'll explain more once we get to my palace."

-ooo-

About 30 minutes after arriving at the island, the gang arrived at the huge and beautiful palace's front door. Compared to the other hotels and houses in the city, it was the largest and most beautiful building the whole city.

Rochelle smield and replied, "Its good to be home again, dad."

"No kidding, Rochelle. I hope he took care of security okay."

Kristen then replied, "You got the best?"

"Damn right."

As the door opened and to everyone's (Except for Rochelle, Darrien and Walter) shock, Marauding Captain (ATK: 1,200) and Gearfried The Iron Knight (ATK: 1,800) were standing right infront of them!

Darrien then replied, "How's everything going, men?"

Captain saluted him and he replied, "Just fine, sir! No trouble at since you departed to Miami to meet Kristen!"

"Good to here, Captain. Good to here."

Tiffany then replied, "This is too damn wierd for me right now."

Darrien then replied, "Let mee explain this. Before Trevor and his damn crew were arrested and banished a year ago, they somehow put a curse on this island so that monsters from the game are actually living duel monsters on this island, but tourists think is good and the residents of this island enjoy it."

Rochelle smiled and replied, "My friend Tanya has a Cat-Napped Kitty for a pet at her house and they get along great!"

Rick smiled and replied, "This is too awesome. ITs like we're a duel monsters world! Can we duel them?"

"Of course, young man. A few of the Duel Monsters live in the city as well!"

He looked at Captain and replied, "Does your brother have lunch ready yet?"

"He will at 12:00, sir. He's getting everything prepared."

"He has a brother?", a confused Tiffany asked.

Kristen then replied, "He must mean Marimating Captain."

Captain nodded and replied, "That would be my twin brother Maris. He was born 2 minutes before me."

Walter then replied, "Lets head and show them their rooms and stuff, sir."

"Good idea, Walter."

-ooo-

About 20 miles east of the city, two Frenzied Pandas (ATK: 1,200 x2) were fightning over a pile of pumpkins that were fed to them by the people of the city.

Suddenly, the sky darkened up and rain began to glow and yet the beasts continue to eat the bounty and then a bolt of lighting shot down and struck the ground and a a dark shadowy creature wearing somesort of back armor appeared (ATK: 2,600) and then the beasts turned to the monster and then charged in towards it..

The creature smirked and replied, "Pathetic."

He opened his hand and a huge burst of electricity shot out and blasted both of the beasts into tiny shards and he smiled and replied, "Thanks to the cards my master gave me, Darrien will have no choice to hand over control to the city to me and my master. This will be too easy."

He began to walk towards the City's gate..

-ooo-

Meanwhile in the main living room of the palace, Darrien was talking to the gang about everything.

Tyler then replied, "So, you're saying somewhere in this island is a hidden underground area that houses my grandfather's ship and remaining treasure and you all need it to complete the museum?"

Walter nodded and replied, "Thats right, sir. We need all the help we can get to get the exibit ready for the best."

Darrien then replied, "We also need the keys from the 6 different Fortresses that are hidden around this island. The quicker you get the Fortress key from the each of them, the better we'll all be. We need all the help we can get to find the treasure."

Tyler then replied, "We're in. We'll do the best we can to find my family's legacy on this island."

Darrien smiled and replied, "Thank you so much for this kind of help. Without your family, we'll get nowhere. But, we do need the legendary map that shows the location of them. We don't know where one is right now and we need to find one."

Kristen then replied, "Me and my new friend TIffany can search for the map and those keys while you all stay in the city. As long as we know you're all safe in this city, the happier I'll be."

Kelly then replied, "Great plan, sis. I wanted to stay and relax in this city anyway."

Suddenly, they heard a huge crack of thunder and then they heard rain falling hard and Darrien then replied, "Damn, another storm."

Walter then replied, "Thats odd, sir. We weren't expecting any kind of storm anytime soon! This is odd."

Darrien then replied, "Can't mess with mother nature, I Guess."

Suddenly, Walter's wife ran in and she replied, "Darrien, this storm wasen't started by mother nature! Some kind of Duel Spirit is starting the storm and he promises this storm will get worse and more intense unless you hand over the city to him and his boss!"

Darrien groaned and replied, "Them assholes again?"

"What group are you talking about, Darrien?", a curious Kristen asked.

He sighed and replied, "They're a gang called the Dark Fangs. They have members hidden around World Island. Trevor, Tyrone and Tamara are three of their top members. They'll infect any good duel spirit and make them pure evil! We need to stop this guy before he floods the city!"

Kristen then replied, "I want to show your people I can duel, so I'll duel him myself to shut him down!"

Darrien smiled and replied, "Sounds good to me, young lady."

-ooo-

Meanwhile outside, the creature firing lighting bolts at nearby building, but any doing minor damage in the process.

He laughed and replied, "Soon this city will be mine!"

"Don think so, Sparky!", Kristen's voice said.

The Duel Spirit turned around and saw the gang coming and he smiled and replied, "This won't be hard at all."

Rick then replied, "Thats a Lightning Punisher. One of the few dark thunder monsters in the game!"

Darrien nodded and replied, "One of the hardest to use. He needs two tributes and you need a chain of 3 or higher to even use his effect. The set he was in kinda sucked except for the Cyberdark monsters and the Cyber Ogres!"

The thunder monster frowned and then he launched two bolts of lighting from his eye and they both struck the ground infront of Darrien and he grumbled and replied, "Was then even needed, sore sport?"

Lightning Punisher then replied, "I'll do even more damage to the city buildings if you don't shut your damn trap! Who's dueling me for the city?"

Kristen raised her hand and replied, "That would be me, Sparks. I won the Duelfest tournament in Miami not too long ago!"

He nodded and replied, "How the hell you knew my nickname, human?"

"That was supposed to be a insult towards you."

"Call me whatever you want to, human! I'll beat you anyway. lets just duel!"

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on his arm with tiny thunderbolts on it and he replied, "Lets duel!"

She nodded as they both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Sparks LP: 8000 - Kristen LP: 8000)**

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I'll begin. I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the iron-armored knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the facedown card on his right (A Mirror Force) lifted and shattered to little bits.

"Now, attack!"

The mighty warrior charged in..

Sparks quickly replied, "Forget about my other facedown card, fool? Its A Feint Plan and thanks it it, my facedown monster is safe!"

the trap did flip up and Gearfried returned to his spot.

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I flip my Immortal of Thunder faceup."

As he did so, a old man with blue skin appeared with a staff for a weapon (ATK: 1,500).

"Since he was flipped, I get 3000 lifepoints."

He began to glow **(Sparks LP: 8000 - 11000).**

Rick then replied, "A flip effect for 3000 lifepoints? Damn, thats some good points."

Darrien then replied, "But when Immortal is sent to the graveyard, he'll lose 5000 lifepoints!"

"Now that, fool! I now summon my Wattgiraffe!"

As he sat the card down, a large giraffe with yellow skin appeared and its body was covered with electricity (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into green orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Bolt Mouse!"

As he sat the card down, a large mouse with a lighning-bolt shaped tail appeared and it had yellow fur and its eyes were bright red as well and its whole body was covered in electricity (ATK: 2,200).

Darrien then replied, "Lucky move. Since he used Immortal as a Xyz Material monster, he won't take any lifepoint damage when its sent to the graveyard now."

Rick then replied, "Kinda looks like a larger form of Pikachu."

"I use his ability and I'll remove 1 Xyz Material monster to add any Thunder-monster from my deck and then place it on top!"

He took one and placed it on top and he replied, "Good. Now, attack her Gearfried!"

The creature let out a loud squeak before it glowed and then fired a huge burst of electricity and it shot out and atomized the Iron Knight **(Kristen LP: 8000 - 7600).**

There you go! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Dodododraw! I discard 1 Dododo monster from my hand to draw 2 cards!"

As she took a monster called Dododo Buster from her hand and discarded, she drew 2 new cards and then she replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I summon my Thunder Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a knight covered in electricity appeared (ATK: 1,300 - 2,100).

"He gets 400 attack for each Thunder monster on the field, including himself. Attack her facedown monster!"

The knight went in and a Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and then the knight retreated.

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Guardian for my Freed the Matchless General!"

As the elf vanished, the mighty leader of the Warriors appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Time to fight. Attack his Mouse!"

The mighty warrior went in and jammed his sword into the mouse and it let out a loud screech as it burst into a shower of sparks **(Sparks LP: 11000 - 10900)**.

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Knight to defense and then I'll activ set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Valkyrian Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now activate my Meteorain! Attack!"

Valkyrian Knight went and charge, blowing Thunder Knight to little pieces and then Freed went and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and the legendary general made a heavy slash with his sword, bisecting the Angel at the waist (**Sparks LP: 10900 - 8700)** and as the two pieces dissolved into light, a large cube with short arms, legs and a head appeared (ATK: 600).

"Okay..then. I'll end my turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Cuben for my Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

As the cube vanished, the mightest of the thunder monsters appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Tiffany groaned and replied, "With a pure thunder deck, I knew he'd be not to far behind."

Zaborg opened and a burst of thunder shot out and Freed was blown into pixels as the electricity struck him.

"Now, attack!"

He launched another electric burst and Valkyrian knight was blown to shards as the attack struck her **(Kristen LP: 7600 - 7100).**

Sparks laughed and replied, "This is going good for me! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Kristen's facedown card was ripped to pieces.

Sparks smield and replied, "Watcha think about that one?"

Kristen smiled and replied, "Not much."

"Whatever. I summon my Lightning Rod Lord!"

As he sat the card down, a bony creature covered in electricity appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"With this creature on the field, neither of us can use a spell card during our 1st Main Phase! Lord, attack her facedown monster!"

The odd creature began to glow and launched a shower of sparks and a Fortress Warrior appeared (DEF: 1,200) and a burst of sparks blew a chunk of its armor off.

"Attack and finish it!"

Zaborg nodded and he launched its electricity again and the bulky warrior was blasted to pieces.

"No big deal. I end my turn now."

Kristen smiled and replied, "Look at Zaborg!"

Suddenly, a warrior appeared and he aimed a sniper rifle and fired a bullet and it shot out and struck the titan in the head and he groaned before he exploded into a shower of sparks and then he appeared on her side of the field (ATK: 1,500)

"I can set Silver Sentinel in my Spell and Trap card zones and when its destroyed by a card effect, you lose a monster and I get him back to my field and its my turn now."

She drew a card and replied, "Since you have a monster and the only monsters I have are Level 4, I can special summon my Doggy Diver!"

As she sat the card down, the a large dog wearing a scuba outfit appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now banish a spell card to bring out my Spell Striker!"

As she took her Dodododraw and banished it, a small plastic-like warrior appeared (ATK: 900).

"Next, I overlay my Diver and Sentinel!"

Both warriors turned into red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Comics Hero Lord Arthur!"

As she sat the card down, a mighty warrior appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Darrien then replied, "Girl likes her Xyz Warriors."

Tyler then replied, "She has one of the best decks I've ever seen."

"Thanks, dad. Striker, attack directly!"

The mighty warrior went and kicked the Spirit in the leg.

"Arthur, attack his Lighting Rod Lord!"

The warrior went in and struck with his sword, blowing the thunder creature into a pile of charred bones **(Sparks LP: 8700 - 7200).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and Then I'll attack!"

The smaller Warrrior went and kicked Sparks in the leg again **(Sparks LP: 7200 - 6300)** and then Arthur went in and a Tripwire Beast appeared on the card (DEF: 1,300) and Arthur swung his mighty sword, cutting the thunder beast cleanly in twain. The two pieces dissolved into pixels.

"Your turn now, fool!"

Sparks drew a card and replied, "Prepare for a monster unlike no other! I summon my Pathunder!"

As he sat the card down, a male thunder-like creature appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"When he's summoned, I can Normal Summon a level 4 or lower Thunder monster from my graveyard and I choose the mighty Mahunder!"

As he sat another card down, a female form of her appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"She has the same ability as her husband and then I'll choose my Sishunder!"

As she sat the card down, a young female thunder creature appeared (ATK: 900).

"Now, I Overlay my 3 Level 4 monsters!"

The monsters each turned into a glowing orb of light and unlike other Xyz Summons, the portal was a galaxy-like one and the orbs flew into.

Tyler then replied, "What Kind of Xyz Summon is he doing?"

Darrien then replied, "I think I know."

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..._**Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon!"**_

As he sat the card down, a large blue dragon covered in electricity appeared with the number 91 next to its right eye (ATK: 2,400).

"A Number monster?", a confused Melanie sighed.

Darrien then replied, "They're a huge group of monsters with abilites and supposed to good with any kind of deck! Me must of gotten one from his boss."

"Damn right I did. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set another card and that'll end my turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "Next, I'll play Hand Destruction!"

He took a monster and a spell card Overlay Regen and discarded them and Kristen took a Rocket Warrior and a Lightning Blade equip spell and discarded them and them both drew 2 new cards and the he replied, "Next, I summon a 2nd Pathunder!"

As he sat the card down, another of the male creatures appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Next, I banish my Overlay Eater to give one of your warriors Xyz Materials to him!"

As he banished the card, a small lizard appeared and it shot its tongue and grabbed the Doggy Diver card and looked at the large dragon and spit the card and it was absorbed into the Dragon (XZMM: 3 - 4).

"Next, I play Spirit Convertor!"

Suddenly, a spiky machine appeared.

"I can use it to attack one level 4 light monster from my side of the field to a Xyz I control and I'll equip Pahunder to him!"

Suddenly, he turned into a glowing orb and the machine absorbed it and it aimed at the dragon and fired and it was absorbed into the dragon (XZMM: 4 - 5).

Rick then replied, "That thing has 5 Xyz Material monsters now!"

Kelly then repleid, "This won't end well at all!"

"I now use his ability to wipe out all cards you have by using all 5 of the monsters!"

As he took all 5 cards and discarded them all, The huge dragon roared as it began to glow and then a launched a huge burst of electrity and all of Kristens cards (Including her facedown Gagaga Gardna) exploded into particles as the effect went through them all.

Tiffany then replied, "Man, that is a BRUTAL ability!"

"Damn right it is! Attack her directly!"

It powered up again and it lauched another burst of electricity and it shot out and struck her down, sending her flying onto her back and out cold **(Kristen LP: 7100 - 4700).**

Kelly then replied, "Sis, you okay?"

Sparks smiled and replied, "That attack sent her flying onto her back, so she'll a little bit sore getting back up. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen still didn't get up and Tyler replied, "Please get up, baby girl. You can do it. We need you right now to win this duel!"

Sparks laughed and replied, "She's out and we all know it. I'll give her 8 minutes to get up and duel again. If she doesn't, I'll take it as a forfeit and she'll lose."

Darrien then replied, "Thats low even for you, Sparks!"

Sparks laughed and replied, "Maybe so and I'm here and she now has 5 minutes to get her back up and duel again."

Rick looked at her and replied, "Sis, get up! We can't lose to this jerk of a Spirit!"

Sparks looked at him and replied, "If I was dueling you, I'd cream you into next week! You and your sister Kelly are the most pathetic excuses for duelists!"

"How do you know we duel?"

"My boss has spies all over the world to get us the best ones!"

"Don't you ever bring my siblings down like that, freak!", Kristen said weekly.

They all looked at her as she slowly got up and she replied, "You're not beating me that way. I'll set a card and a monster and thats my turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "Lucky for you had 2 minutes left. I'll attack your facedown monster!"

The dragon launched its burst again and it shot out and obliterated her facedown Morphing Jar before it got to flip up and they both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

"I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gagaga Magician!"

As she sat the card down, a robed mage appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Next, I play Double Summon for my Gagaga Girl!"

As she sat the card down, the young apprentice of Gagaga Magician appeared (ATK: 1,000) and she looked at her mentor and they nodded to each other.

"Next, I'll make her level the same as my Magicians!"

Suddenly, she began to glow (LV: 3 - 4).

"Next, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into silver orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Kachi Kochi Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a large rocky dragon appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,100).

Darrien then replied, "Does she have any Synchros?"

Tyler then replied, "Maybe one or two, but I'm not sure, sir."

"I might have to help her out with a few."

"Since I used Gagaga Girl with another Gagaga monster, one your monsters attack power becomes nothing!"

Suddenly, small sparks began to full from the dragon (ATK: 2,400 - 0).

Sparks then replied, "Damn it."

"Lets do it. Attack his Number monster!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a burst of energy and it shot out and struck the mighty dragon and in roared in pain before it exploded in a blast of sparks and a light that lit up the city quickly.

"Since it destroyed a monster, I can detach another and attack again!"

As he took Gagaga Girl's card and discarded it, it fired another burst of energy and it struck him **(Sparks LP: 6300 - 2100)**.

Darrien smiled and replied, "She's doing good!"

Tyler then replied, "Great dueling, honey!"

"Thanks, dad! I end my turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I discard my Thunder Dragon for a couple of more from my deck!"

As he discarded the card, he took two more of them and placed in his hand and then he replied, "I now activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Thunder Dragon appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I play Polymerization to fuse it with the 2 Thunder Dragons in my hand!"

As two more appeared and they all merged together, a huge purple-skinned dragon with 3 horns and 3 large heads appeared (ATK: 3,000).

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Three-Headed Thunder Dragon!"**_

Rick then replied, "Wow."

"It gains 100 attack for each thunder monster in my graveyard!"

(ATK: 3,000 - 4,600).

Kelly then replied, "Thats a serious amount of power!"

Walter then replied, "Not looking good."

"Now, attack!"

The dragon roared as its horns and heads began to glow and then a launched a huge burst of electricity and it shot out and struck, blowing Kachi Kochi Dragon into globs of light that flew everywhere **(Kristen LP: 4700 - 2200)**.

Sparks laughed and replied, "I'm going to win! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and its your turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack!"

The dragon launched its attack and a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on the card (DEF: 800) before the blast atomized it and then a Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Your turn now, I guess."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Bronze Knights and I'll discard two cards to bring out 2 Bronze Knight tokens!"

As she took a Blue Flame Swordsman and a Kagatokage and discarded them both, two knights with glowing armor appeared (ATK: 500 x2).

"I now tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon my rarest card!"

As the 3 monsters vanished into glowing pixels that flew into the air, the mighty Gilford the Lightning appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Rick smiled and replied, "Yea!"

Suddenly, he pointed his sword and it fired a huge burst of electricity and it shot out and struck the dragon and it roared in pain before the huge dragon exploded into globules of fiery light and then Sparks gulped and replied, "Damn!"

"Darn right. Finish this loser off!"

The mighty warrior went in and struck him down with his mighty sword **(Sparks LP: 2100 - 0)**.

Tyler then replied, "Great dueling, girl!"

Sparks began to glow and he replied, "You win one duel and you think you're the top dog! My group and boss will be striking you idiots at anytime! I'll be back one day!"

Suddenly, he dissolved into pixels.

Darrien then replied, "We'll be ready for them."

Suddenly, a lone duel monsters card was left at where he was and Kristen walked up to it and picked it up and it was the Number Sparks used in the duel and Kristen replied, "We have to keep a eye on these."

Darrien nodded and replied, "Thats a good idea, girl."

He looked at Walter and replied, "Call every guard and soldier I have and tell them to meet us in the training room for a emergency meeting. Those Black Fangs are coming and we need to be ready to go!"

They all went back towards the palace.

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Bronze Knights / Normal Spell Card

Image:

Discard any number of cards. Special Summon 1 "Bronze Knight Token" (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 500/DEF 500) in face-up Attack Position for each discarded card.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Gurimo in the Yugioh episode "A New Evil (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Thunder Crash / Normal Spell Card

Image: A thunderstorm in the skies above Skyscraper.

Add 1 Thunder-Type monster from your deck to your hand. You cannot summon the added monster the turn this card was activated.

_**Note: **__This card was used by T-Bone in the Yugioh GX episode "J-Dawg and T-Bone" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Thunder Knight

Thunder/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

This card gains 400 ATK for each face-up Thunder-Type monster on the field.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Thunder in the Yugioh GX episode Taken by Storm (Part 1) and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Bolt Mouse

Thunder/Xyz/Effect/LightATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/Rank 4

2 Level 4 monsters

Once per turn: You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card and then you can take any Thunder-type monster from your deck and place at the top of your deck.

Three-headed Thunder Dragon

Thunder/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 3,000/10 Stars

"Thunder Dragon" + "Thunder Dragon" + "Thunder Dragon"

Can only be special summoned by Fusion Summon and with only the monsters shown above. This card gains 100 ATK for each Thunder-Type monster in your graveyard.

-oooooooooooo-

**Another duel comes to a close end with Kristen winning the 1st Number monster for the gang. In the next chapter, Everything gets explained and Tiffany and Kristen head towards their 1st location and on the way there, another Duel Spirit challenges Tiffany to a duel. Can she get a win? Find out in "Dead of Night" and it'll be coming soon.**


	4. Dead of Night

Chapter 4: Dead of Night

-ooooo-

That night in the war room, everyone of Darrien's crew, soldiers and high-ranked members of the city were about to have a meeting. The gang was also invited and will be introduced to the city.

Marauding Captain then replied, "I wonder if this has any thing to do with that battle Kristen won earlier tonight."

Marimating Captain nodded and replied, "Now joke about it, brother. Those damn Black Fangs are going to be end of us if we don't get at them soon!"

Command Knight raised her sword in the air and replied, "We need to strike at them fast and now!"

Suddenly, Darrien came in with Walter &amp; Rochelle behind and he walked up to the podium and grabbed the microphone and replied, "Evening, troops!"

They quickly saluted him and Darrien continued, "We just have a strike from the Dark Fangs earlier tonight. One of them challenged Kristen to a duel and she won and he used a card like this!"

Suddenly, a huge image of the Number Kristen won appeared on screen and he replied, "These cards have unknown powers and are extremely dangerous if they're used by the wrong duelists! Make sure if you find any of these cards, win them and return to me or General Freed as soon as you can. You will receive a well-deserved prize for doing so!"

The group saluted again and then Darrien replied, "Any news to report, soldiers?"

a Valkyrian Knight raised her hand and replied, "I have some, but not good. The Dark Fangs have takened over the underground railroad system. Until we get it back on our side, we can't travel that much. We sent two spies to check it out, but both brothers have not been seen since. We don't know if they were captured, turn to their side or excuted, sir."

Darrien sighed and replied, "Damn it. We need that rail system to get around the island quicker. Damn it."

Freed raised his sword into the air and he replied, "We need to concentrate on getting those Palace Keys, sir. They should be our main goal right now. Each of the Fortress Rulers have been influenced by the Fangs somehow."

"We'll get to that soon, General. You're all dismissed."

The soldiers got up and began to leave and then he turned to Kristen and her group and he replied, "Meet me in my office tomorrow after breakfast, gang. We'll go over a plan. We'd go now, but its 11:30 at night and we all need our sleep right now. We'll get this all done and over with."

They nodded as the left as well.

-ooo-

back at the front of the desserted mansion, the Fangs were about to go in.

Tamara then replied, "Where'd we get such a dump anyway?"

Trevor then replied, "Legends say that Edward Kenway used this mansion as his hideout after he killed the former owner of it and they say somesort of treasure may still be hidden. Over the years, nothing was over found and everyone just assumed he entered his area with his ship and treasure. I don't know what to believe these days. It may be true, but I have no idea."

Tyrone then replied, "I hope she's in a good mood today, because we haven't had much luck with anything since we arrived on this island."

Suddenly, Sparks appeared in a flash of light and he groaned and replied, "Damn, that was a rough duel."

Tyrone then replied, "Lost your duel and number, I'm guessing?"

"Congrats on that discovery, genius."

Trevor then repleid, "Stuff it, both of you."

Suddenly, the doors opened up and a woman in a beautiful black dress walked out of wearing black heels and she replied, "Evening, children."

Tyrone sighed and replied, I'm sorry I failed you the other day, mom. I tried."

"I understand, my dear. Get some more decent cards and try to do the best you can."

Sparks then replied, "Mistress Tatyana, I did lose the duel and my number to that Kristen girl the other night."

She sighed and replied, "We needed those numbers and control of the island and your loss doesn't help."

Suddenly, she took a Cold Wave card out of her pocket and raised in the air and a huge burst of cold air shot and froze him solid! His frozen body faded away and then she replied, "We'll keep him in storage just in case we need him or not."

He looked at his daughter and replied, "Tamara, is our next duelist waiting near the city?"

"Yes, mother. He can't wait and we gave him some of the best cards to use, so he shouldn't have a trouble in his duel with those bratty kids."

"That is good. Once we find that treasure and ship, we'll use it all to buyout the island from that idiot Darrien and take it over for ourselves. He'll know not to mess with our group at all."

Tyrone then replied, "Sounds like a decent plan, mom."

"Thank you, Tyrone. I want you all to get some more cards each make the best decks when I do send you out all out again."

They nodded to her as she went back into the house and they followed her inside.

-ooo-

That next morning in his office after breakfast had finished up, Darrien was talking to gang."

"I hope that morning meal was tasty and good for you all."

Kristen then replied, "Your troops do make the best friend I've ever eatened. Thanks."

"Anything for my honored guests. I called her to tell you about what needs to be done. We need the 6 Palace Keys and there is one for every attribute in Duel Monsters. They are at the furthest areas of the island somewhere and we don't have a damn clue where they may be hidden as well."

Tiffany sighed and replied, "That doesn't help much at all, sir."

"I know, my young friends. I know."

General Freed then replied, "There is a map and it tells each of the locations of them as well and the Metiza Academy about 20 miles east of here holds a map of the city. The principal was chosen to guard it with his life and he's been doing so ever since, Darrien."

Darrien nodded and replied, "I completly forgot about that one, Freed. We need that map before those damn Dark Fangs find out about and go after it himself."

Kristen then replied, "I'll head at about 2:00 this afternoon and find the map for us."

"Sounds good and please, please be careful. The road is home to all sorts of odd creature and they can be friendly or not-so much."

Tiffany looked at Kristen and replied, "Can I come and help you too, girl? You'll need all the help you can get."

"Sounds Good."

Suddenly, they heard a loud knocking at the door and they alll looked at the door and replied, "Come in!"

Suddenly, the doors opened up and a Warrior Dai Grepher walked in and replied, "Sir, is there a lunar eclipse today?"

"Not for another year, sir. Why?"

He pointed to the window and it was pitch black outside and Tyler then replied, "Impossible! Its only 10:00 in the morning!"

Darrien groaned and replied, "It must be another Dark Fang trying to take my city away from us."

Suddenly, a Hero Kid walked and ran to Darrien and replied, "Sir, we found this note nailed to the east gate!"'

He handed the note to him and read it and he replied, "Another of Fang's has pitched the island into enternal night and it will stay this way until he duels one of us in the main square of the city."

Tiffany smiled and replied, "I'll glad be the one that duels him. My deck can handle anything he sends my way!"

"Good luck."

-ooo-

A few minutes later, they ran to the square of the dark-skyed city and Tiffany replied, "Come and duel me!"

"As you wish, fool!"

Suddenly, they quickly turned around and saw a huge puddle of black sludge appear and a figure made of it slowly started to appear and the sludge turned into a Duel Spirit and it looked a huge bloated and striped skinned zombie and it looked at the gang with a evil look (ATK: 1,100).

Tyler then replied, "Thats a Chopman the Desperate Outlaw!"

The zombie laughed and replied, "Just call me Chopman, foolish Humans! Who's my vicitim?"

Tiffany raised her hand and replied, "I'll gladly crush you in a duel!"

"This will be a easy win!"

Suddenly, a duel disk came out of the zombie's arm made of flesh and bone!

"Man, that is gross.", a grossed Kelly replied.

Chopman laughed and replied, "One of my many tricks, foolish girl! Lets duel already!"

Both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Chopman LP: 8000 - Tiffany LP: 8000)**

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sky Scout!"

As she sat the card down, the brown-feathered birdman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The birdman flew in and a zombie wearing rusted armor appeared (DEF: 0)) and the birdman tore the zombie to pieces with its talons.

Tyler then replied, "That was a Armored Zombie!"

Darrien then replied, "He is a zombie, so I expect nothing but zombies in the duel."

"Your turn now, I guess."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Common Charity! I draw 2 cards and then I have to banish a zombie."

He drew 2 cards and he took a Clown Zombie and banished it and then he replied, "I now play Banner of Courage!"

Suddenly, a large red banner appeared.

"Next, I summon my Jerry Beans Man!"

As he sat the card down, a cute jellybean warrior with a small cardboard sword appeared (ATK: 1,750).

"Thats a normal monster!", Kelly replied quickly.

Darrien sighed and replied, "Maybe he has more then zombies."

"Damn right I do, old man! Attack his Birdman!"

The jelly bean went in (ATK: 1,750 - 1,950) and he struck the bird with its sword and exploded into a burst of feathers **(Tiffany LP: 8000 - 7850).**

"Your turn now, little girl!"

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and ripped the banner to tiny bits.

"I'll set another card and thats my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dragon Zombie now!"

As he sat the card down, a decaying purple-skinned dragon appeared with a light moan (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Dragon Zombie, attack her facedown with Deadly Zombie Breath!"

The dragon let out its attack and it shot out and a Flying Kamakari appeared (DEF: 900) and the breath rotted the huge insect to dust and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Jerry, attack!"

The jellybean warrior went in and struck, blowing the large bug into pixels **(Tiffany LP: 7850 - 7500) **and then a Mist Vally Baby Roc appeared (ATK: 400).

"Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sonic Duck!"

As she sat the card down, the duck appeared with a quack (ATK: 1,700).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

The tiny bird flapped its wings as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the duck, which turned into a total of 2 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Vortex the Whirlwind!"

As she sat the card down, a strange creature appeared (ATK: 2,100).

Kelly then replied, "Neat monster."

"Now, attack his Dragon Zombie!"

The dragon swung its chain and a huge gust wind shot out and struck, smashing the undead dragon to little pieces **(Chopman LP: 8000 - 7500)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I'll keep Jerry in attack postion and then I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mist Valley Thundebird!"

As she sat the card down, the rooster-like thunderbird appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"Next, I'll return it to my hand to special summon my Mist Condor!"

As it vanished, a large condor appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,700) and then Thunderbird appeared again (DEF: 700).

"That was Condors ability. Attack his facedown card, Condor!"

The bird opened its beak and launched a burst of chilling-cold wind and a large beastly man with a large hammer appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and shattered into shards as the air got to it and then Chopman replied, "When Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu is flipped up, I get a equip spell from my deck!"

He took one from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Vortex, attack!"

The winged-beast swung its chains and the air gust shot out and struck, blasting the jellybean into shards **(Chopman LP: 7500 - 7150)** and then he replied, "I activate Gift of Normality! Now since you destroyed my attack postion normal monster, I can add any Normal monster of the same level from my deck to my hand and it must have a different name as well."

He took another card from his deck and placed in his hand.

"Your turn now, ugly."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I summon my Hunter Dragon."

As he sat the card down, a small bladed dragon appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now equip it with my Amulet of Ambition!"

Suddenly, it began to glow.

Darrien groaned and replied, "Quite a lethal equip spell if used with the right normal monster."

"Now, attack her Vortex!"

It began to glow (ATK: 1,700 - 2,700) as the blades on its body began glow and then they fired and shot out and sliced into the odd-looking Synchro and it groaned before it exploded into pixels **(Tiffany LP: 7500 - 6900)** and then a large eagle with large golden wings appeared and then knelt (DEF: 2,000) and then she replied, "Since I special summoned my Gold-Winged Eagle with a wind monsters effect, I get to draw a card!"

She did so.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Condor to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I'll activate my Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and he replied, "Perfect. I play Silent Doom now."

Suddenly, Dragon Zombie appeared and knelt (DEF: 0).

"Next, I summon my Battle Warrior."

As he sat the card down, a bare-fisted warrior used by Joey Wheeler in his dueling days appeared (ATK: 700).

"Next, I overlay my Dragon Zombie and my Battle Warrior!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Battlecruiser Dianthus!"

As he sat the card down, a large machine-like plant appeared with two rocket boosters (ATK; 2,100).

Kelly then replied, "What the heck?"

Darrien then replied, "Quite a powerful monster."

"I use its effect to remove 1 Xyz Material monster to give you 200 damage for each card in your hand and you have 5!"

As he took the Battle Warrior and discarded it, the center of the huge plant began to glow and then it fired a huge burst of light and it shot out and struck her in the chest **(Tiffany LP: 6900 - 5900**).

Lets do this! Hunter Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its glowing disks and they shot out, cutting Mist Condor cleanly in two. The two pieces dissolved into grains of light.

"Battlecruiser, attack!"

The huge plants center began to glow and then its launched its burst of light and it shot out and atomized the large eagle.

"Your going down hard, you fool! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll never lose to a fool like you! I summon my Mist Vally Shaman!"

As she sat the card down, the bird-like woman appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I now tune her with Thundebird!"

She began to glow as she split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Thunderbird, which turned in to 3 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Mist Valley Divine Gryphon!"

As he sat the card down, a large lion-like beast with two large wings appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Darrien then replied, "Not bad at all."

"I now attack your Battlecruiser!"

The wings began to glow as a burst of lighting shot out and struck, blowing the plant Xyz to atoms **(Chopman LP: 7150 - 6750)**.

"I'm back, baby! I'll set a card and thats my turn now."

As Chopman drew a card, TIffany activated her facedown Dust Tornado and and the amulet was ripped to pieces and then he sat the card on top again."

"Whatever. I'll switch my Dragon to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Slate Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the odd-headed fiend appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, I'll use my Divine Gryphon's ability to make a 2nd Summon and it has to be a wind monster and I'll choose my Mist Valley Falcon!"

As she sat the card down, the winged-beast warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I'll set a card and I'll attack your Dragon with my Slate Warrior!"

The fiend went in and punched the dragon and then it gave out a weak roar before it blew into little shards.

"I'll return my facedown card to my hand so Falcon can attack!"

The mighty wind monster went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and Falcon cut the jar in two pieces and they discarded and drew a new hand and then he replied, "Attack that zombie directly!"

The huge creature roared as another burst of lighting shot down and struck Chopman down **(Chopman LP: 6750 - 4250)**.

Darrien then replied, "So far, so good."

"Your turn now, freak."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "First I play Hammer Shot!"

Suddenly, the spell appeared and a large hammer shout and struck the Synchro and it exploded into a shower of sparks.

"I now summon my Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper!"

As he sat the card down, a orange-robed grim reaper appeared with a large scythe (ATK: 900).

"Since I control a Level 3 monster, I can special summon my Kagemucha Knight!"

As he sat another card down, a dark armored warrior appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both turned into black orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened, which they flew into.

Walter then replied," Here comes another number!"

"I use these monsters to build the overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me.._**Number 48: Shadow Lich!**_"

As he sat the card down, a grim reaper appeared with a tattered orange robe and a large scythe and the number 48 was on blade of the scythe (ATK: 1,800) and then the number 48 appeared on the zombies forehead as well.

Darrien then replied, "What a site that thing is."

"I now activate the spell card Phantom Division! With this powerful spell card, I can remove all of its Xyz Material monsters and then I get two Phantom Tokens for eah one!"

As he took both Xyz Material monsters and discarded them both, 4 large black skulls appeared (ATK: 500 x4).

"Also, Shadow Lich gains 500 attack for each one!"

Suddenly, its scythe began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 3,800).

"You need to destroy the tokens as well if you want a chance to defeat my monster! Now, attack her Falcon!"

The mighty Number flew and made a brutal slash with its scythe, blasting Falcon into little shards **(Tiffany LP: 5900 - 4100)**.

Chopman laughed and replied, "My monster will destroy you send my way! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack one of your tokens!"

The fiend went in..

Chopman quickly replied, "I activate both of my facedown cards and they're Spirit Barrier and Token Stampede!"

Suddenly, the tokens began to glow (ATK: 500 x4 - 1,500 x4) and then Slate Warrior still struck it down with its fist **(Chopman LP: 4250 - 3850)**.

"I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll its your turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I play United We Stand on one of my tokens!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 1,500 - 5,500).

"I can end this now! Shadow Lich, attack!"

The fiend went in and then Tiffany smiled and replied, "I'm activating a powerful trap card and its called Malevolent Catastrophe!"

The storm began and the equip card and both of the Zombies traps shattered to little bits (ATK: 5,500 - 500) and then he made a savage slash with his reaper, blasting the odd-headed fiend to pieces **(Tiffany LP: 4100 - 2200)** \- (ATK: 3,800 - 3,300).

"I'll switch my tokens to defense and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she flipped the card up, another Flying Kamakari appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Now, I'll banish the 1st one to bring out my Silpheed!"

As she banished her first Kamikari, the windy fairy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Now, I'll overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into light-green orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I Use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer!"

As she sat the card down, a odd-looking Xyz appeared while holding a musket (ATK: 2,000).

"I'll use my Forbidden Chalice!"

Suddenly, the number began to groan (ATK: 3,300 - 1,300).

"Next, I summon my Lancer Lindwurm!"

As he sat the card down, the lance-wielding dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Lancer, attack the token!"

The dragon went and jammed its spear into one of the tokens and it shattered to little bits.

"Castel, attack Shadow Lich!"

He aimed its musket at the skull of the number and fired a burst of bullets and they shot out and struck, blowing Shadow Lich into a pile of broken bones **(Chopman LP: 3850 - 1850)**.

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "You still haven't beatened me, you fool! I now play Synthesis Spell!"

The ritual card appeared.

"I'll tribute all 3 of my level 1 Tokens and a Spirit Reaper in my hand for the offering!"

As the 3 tokens and a smaller reaper dissolved into particles, a large werewolf-like creature appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Meet the mighty Lycanthorpe!"

Darrien then replied, "Not good."

"Attack her Castel!"

The beast-warrior went and slashed with its claws and it exploded into a burst of feathers **(Tiffany LP: 2200 - 1800)**.

"Now you take 200 for each normal monster in my graveyard times 200 and I they're 5 in there!"

Suddenly, she groaned **(Tiffany LP: 1800 - 800)**.

"You're almost done for! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I banish another wind monster to bring out my Garuda!"

As she banished her 2nd Kamakari, the large eagle appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now tribute Garuda and my Lindwurm for my Mist Valley Apex Avain!"

As the two wind monsters vanished, a HUGE bird appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"Next, I banish 2 more wind monsters for my Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms!"

As she took her Garuda and Lindwurm and banished them both, the dragon ruler of the winds appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Lets do it. Apex Avain, attack!"

The huge bird flapped its wings like crazy and a huge burst of wind shot out and blew Lycanthorpe into triangles.

"Tempest, end this!"

The dragon began to glow and then thunderbolts flew out of the dragon and it shot and struck Chopman hard **(Chopman LP: 1850 - 0)**.

Darrien then replied, "Good dueling!"

Chopman glowed and replied, "Damn it."

Suddenly, he burst into shards and the number card dropped to the ground and Tiffany walked up to the card and grabbed it and she replied, "Another one for us."

Suddenly, the dark sky turned back to a sunny sky.

Kristen then replied, "We need to get that map quickly."

"No kidding, my young friend. Stay the rest of the day and leave tomorrow afternoon for the Academy."

"Sounds good, sir."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Phantom Division / Normal Spell Card

Image: Number 48: Shadow Lich surrounded by zombies, headless knights and apparitions and Phantom Tokens.

Target 1 Number 48: Shadow Lich you control; detach any number of Xyz Material monsters from the chosen monster. If you do this: Special summon 2 Phantom Tokens for each Xyz Material monster discarded this way.

_**Note: **__This card was created by Zexal Fanatic in his "World Duel Carnival" story and full credit goes to him._

Mist Vally Divine Gryphon

Thunder/Synchro/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,900/6 Stars

"Mist Valley" tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

You can make one additonal Normal Summon per turn; the second Normal Summoned must by a WIND monster.

_**Note:**__ This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "Shadowchasers: Conspiracy" story and full credit goes to him._

Gift of Normality / Normal Trap Card

Image: the spirit of a Vorse Raider coming of the deceased body of a Battle Ox in a large grassy valley.

Activate only when a Normal Monster is destroyed as a result of battle while in attack postion. Add a Normal Monster with the same level, but a different name from your deck to your hand.

Gold-Winged Eagle

Winged Beast/Effect/Wind/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,000/3 Stars

If this card was special summoned by the effect of a WIND monster: Draw 1 card. The effect of "Gold-Winged Eagle" can only be used once per turn.

-ooo-

**That duel ends well for Tiffany. In the next chapter, they heard towards the Academy and they won't get the map unless Kristen agrees to duel the head teach of the school and she accepts it. Can our warrior girl win a duel against one unique deck? Find out in "School Duel" and it'll be coming soon.**


	5. School Duel

Chapter 5: School Duel

-ooo-

Back at the mansion's main entryway, the family was looking down at a defeated Chopman.

Tyone then replied, "Big suprise about your loss, zomboy!"

"Stuff it, kid. I'm already in trouble with your mother and I don't need any grief from you too!"

Tamara then replied, "I wouldn't threaten us right now, dude. You're in enough trouble as it is and This isn't good for you either!"

"I know, I know, I KNOW!"

Suddenly, Tatyana appeared and she replied, "Hello, children."

"Evening, mother.", her kids replied to her.

She looked at Chopman and replied, "Failed like Sparks befoe you, eh?"

The zombie nodded and then her eyes began to glow and Chopman vanished into particles and then she sighed and replied, "Good help is hard to get these days."

Tyrone then replied, "We didn't need him anyway."

"We'll need Sparks and Chopman again when we do invade that damn city."

She looked at Tamara and replied, "Where are they heading now?"

Tamara then repleid, "To some Monster Academy outside of the village for somesort of map."

"I'm not to worried about that right now. Let they get schooled by the school's best duelist. I've alreadt sent 3 diffrent duelists to try to beat them, but they all failed. Once they get a map and know where they're going next, let me know right away."

Her kids nodded and Trevor then replied, "I wonder if dad would of been proud of us, mom."

Tatyana sighed and replied, "He sacrficed his life to save all of ours se we continue the legacy of the Dark Fangs. We're doing all this for him and to remember him, Trevor."

What happened to him was a tragedy. While the happy then family was in their yacht near the coast of World Island, a rival gang of 5 members boarded their yacht and attacked. They killed 3 servants and 2 soldiers of their lost their lives protecting Tatyana and her husband leader Theo. Theo and Tatyana managed to gun down all 5 of the members before they could get a chance to harm the family and then about 10 minutes later, they found out the rival gang placed a bomb in their engine room and they destroyed the only lifeboat as well Theo puffed up a raft he brought aboard just in case and he made the family got far away before he would jump. When he was about to jump in, the bomb exploded and Theo was killed instantley. The World Island Coast Guard found his burnt and blooded body the next day in the same spot where the ship blew up. After his death, Tatyana took over Dark Fangs after that and the gang that attacked them was never seen again and that was the story. Ever since they snuck back to World Island, they promised Theo they were make him proud by doing everything he wanted to when he was alive.

Tamara looked at Trevor and replied, "Dad will be proud of us, bro. We won't give up and won't stop until World Island is ours!"

Trevor nodded and replied, "Sounds good, sis."

-ooo-

After a filling breakfast, the girls were at the East Gate, ready to leave for the Academy.

Darrien then replied, "Just head to the academy and ask the president of the academy for the map and he'll help you from there, my friends."

Kristen then replied, "This is going to be a fun trip. We just need the map and then we can start searching for my grandfather's treasure and ship?"

"That is correct, Kristen. We'll about to start a amazing journey to get ahold of one of the most rarest treasures in the world right now."

Tyler smiled and replied, "Enjoy the trip with your new friend and call us up when you need help."

Darrien then replied, "I talked to a close friend of mine that works at the Academy and he'll even let you get a room for the night and enjoy the sites of it. It has some of the best friend any school can ever hope for!"

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Sounds good."

Melanie then replied, "Do your best and kick some butt if you have to duel, girls."

They nodded as they began to walk away and Rick smiled and replied, "Good luck, sis."

Kelly looked at him and replied, "She'll do just fine, Rick. He'll be just fine."

Darrien then replied, "Anyone want Chinese food for lunch. The Gilded Jade Star just opened up in World Restaurant district and it has 3 cooks. 1 is from China, another one is from Hong Kong and the 3rd and final one is Taiwan who just arrived off the ship you came on and she's ready to show her magic."

Rick then replied, "Darn tootin I want some chinese food."

-ooo-

About Halfway towards the Academy, the girls were enjoying the view of the road. They found a picnic area and started to eat some trail mix and bottles of lemonade they brought with them on the way to the Academy. It was a beautiful day and that wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Tiffany then replied, "What a beautiful day."

"Darn right, girl. This has been one heck of a journey so far and its been fun so far."

"We'll gladly take down those Dark Fang idiots when we have to. They won't stop us."

As they finished talking, the looked up at a nearby tree and they saw a Des Koala (ATK: 1,100) and a Tree Otter feasting on a apple while staring at the girls.

Tiffany then replied, "What cool beasts."

Kristen then replied, "When fused together, they can make one intresting duel monster."

The beasts chittered as ran across the branches and out of site of the girls and she replied, "Wonder whats up with them."

Suddenly, they heard a low growl and they turned and saw a large orange dog with blood-red eyes and horns (ATK: 1,900)

Tiffany then replied, "Thats a Mad Dog of Darkness!"

Kristen activated her duel disk on arm and placed a card on out and a Max Warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Tiffany groaned and replied, "Want summon something with a bit more attack power, girl?"

"It'll be okay."

Its weapon began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200) as it jammed its weapon into the beast and it howled in pain before it shattered into shards and then Max Warrior vanished and Tiffany replied, "Forgot about that ability."

"We should pack up and head to the Academy."

-ooo-

Later that afternoon at the Chinese place, Darrien and the crew were enjoying the food offered to them.

Rick smiled and replied, "That Peking Duck was the best duck dish I ever had. It was really good and well-cooked."

"I know, Chef Cheng knows how to make the best Far East dishes ever."

Tyler then replied, "Those dumplings were incredible too, but the whole meal was awesome!"

Walter then replied, "They do good food."

As they were finishing the meal, Darrien's daughter Rochelle walked into the private dining room and she smiled and replied, "The girls are just about to enter the outskirts of the Academy. They had to put down a Mad Dog of Darkness, but they're doing awesome and everything is going well."

"Thats good to here, Rochelle."

Rochelle then replied, "The rest of your staff asked me if you can bring back a whole duck and some wontons and egg rolls as well."

"Tell them that will be no problem at all, hon."

She nodded as she left and Darrien replied, "I'll go place the order in now."

He got up and left.

-ooo-

Finally, the gang was now outside of the Academy's main entrance and it was a bit bigger then a High School.

Kristen then repleid, "We're here and I wonder what's next."

They walked up to the main door and a man wearing a grey suit was outside of the doors and he groaned and replied, "Glad that day is over."

He saw the girls and he replied, "Can I help you ladies?"

Kristen then replied, "We're here for the map to locate the Palaces!"

The man then replied, "I see the Dark Fangs sent more spies to keep a eye on us."

"No damn way we're apart of their awesome group! No way."

Tiffany went into her pocket and took a note that Darrien wroute for them and she gave it to him and he read it and saw the girls and he sighed and replied, "Sorry about, ladies. I'm Edgar Jimenez, Prsident of this college and what can I do for you?"

Kristen then replied, "We're here for the map, Mr. Jimenez."

"You can call me Edgar. To get the prize, you need to defeat my highest ranking teacher at the academy and he went back to the city for the awhile."

Tiffany groaned and replied, "Damn it."

Edgar then replied, "He'll be back tonight after the evening meal and then he won't duel until tomorrow morning."

Kristen then replied, "Wait or no wait, I'm dueling this guy myself!"

"You better becareful. He has defeated 3 Dark Fangs plus every teacher has lost to him. If any can beat him, it's probably you, Kristen. Anyone that can defeat him in a duel will get a map and a gold pass for instant access to the academy from a transport service that has service between the city and the academy."

Kristen then replied, "Sounds good to me."

-ooo-

A little bit after the evening meal (Which was a Chicken Waffle Sandwich with two Belgium Waffles and deep-fried chicken in the middle with a side of syrup and cole slaw), They were in the main hallway of the Academy waiting for the teacher to appear.

Kristen then replied, "Where is this classroom?"

Edgar walked up to them and he replied, "Follow me."

They continued to walk and they found a large door with the words MATH LAB A above it in big red letters and Edgar sighed and replied, "This guy is a major fan of math and equations."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "Sounds good."

They opened the door and inside of the classroom was many desks and also taking the class was a Princess Curran (ATK: 2,000), Princess Pikeru (ATK: 2,000), a Magican's Valkyria (ATK: 1,600), Neo the Magical Swordsman (ATK: 1,700) and a Maha Vailo (ATK: 1,550) and they were sitting down and Edgar replied, "When will he be arriving?"

Neo looked at him and replied, "About 10 minutes, sir."

"Sounds good. Take a seat."

The girls nodded as they sat down and Kristen then replied, "I wonder what kind of deck he uses?"

Princess Pikeru sighed and replied, "A tough to beat one. I didn't last that long against him."

"That's because your deck is pathetic, sis!", Princess Curran said with a laugh.

Suddenly, the door opened up and a wierd person walked in. He had a moustache, odd-shaped hair and he wore a red suit with different numbers on it as well and he replied, "Evening, my small numbers."

Tiffany groaned and replied, "Of all people, its him."

Edgat walked up to him and replied, "This is Mathmatica and is a former pro duelist as well."

Kristen then replied, "The same guy that was in that Genex tournament back during Jaden Yuki's dueling days and he did great until he lost to that Damon guy."

Mathmatica then replied, "After that duel, I quit the pro league and moved back to World Island to become a teacher and here I am now."

"You were born here?", a confused Tiffany asked.

He nodded and replied, "That is the correct answer, my young friend. I was born and raised her and I went to school at this Academy as well."

Edgar pointed to the girls and replied, "They were sent by Darrien to get the Palace Map and won't leave without it."

He looked at them and he smiled and replied, "She won't getting it until she has a duel witn myself and I'll gladly hand it over if she agrees to duel me after breakfast tomorrow morning."

Kristen smiled and replied, "Damn right I'm intrested in a duel with you."

Mathmatica then replied, "Sounds good to me. Prepare for one of the toughest duelists you'll ever had, young lady. I have some decent cards and I'll be using every one of them against you!"

Kristen smiled and replied, "Sounds good."

Mathmatica looked at Edgar and replied, "If its okay Mr. Jimenez, I would like to reserve the main dueling arena for the duel. The whole school can watch if they want and it'll be extra credit too if you agree."

Edgar then replied, "Mathmatica, that is one of the best ideas you've had in a long time. I'll set up now and we'll see you all in the morning."

-ooo-

Later that night in the mansion, the kids were talking to their mother about events on the island.

Tatyana then replied, "So, that Kristen girl is dueling that Mathmatica guy tomorrow for a map for their group, huh?"

Tyrone nodded and replied, "That is right, mother. Instead of classes, we can all watch the for a little extra credit. Its going to be great."

Tatyana then replied, "Sounds good to me too, kids. Do not let anyone know you're apart of the Dark Fangs. We don't need that kind of attention right now."

The kids nodded and walked away towards their bedrooms and then Tatyana turned to a picture of Theo as a quaterback for the NFL and she sighed and replied, "I really miss you now, hon. I want you back, but we have way of doing so. I hope you're resting in peace right now. We all love and miss you alot right now."

-ooo-

Later that next day in the main dueling arena, every duel spirit going to school right now was watching the duel, including Tatyana's kids. I was raining outside with a chance of thunderstorms, so Edgar moved the duel into the inside dueling arena in the main campus area and everyone was waiting for the duel to begin.

Tiffany then replied, "Too bad the storm came in."

Edgar then replied, "I know, but at least the duel will continue on as planned."

Suddenly, they all cheered as Mathmatica and Kristen walked into the arena and Mathmatica smiled and replied, "Ready for a serious pounding, my dear?"

Kristen smiled and replied, "I was going to ask the same thing, Mathmatica."

Unlike other duelists, Mathmatica was holding a duel disk that was used by Duel Academy's teachers and high-ranking duels and Mathmatica then replied, "This will be easier then a test of long division! Lets get the show on the road then."

Both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Mathmatica LP: 8000 - Kristen LP: 8000)**

Mathmatica drew a card and replied, "I'm the teacher here, so I'll begin. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Bolt Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with glowing armor appeared with a sword covered in electricity (ATK: 1,800).

"Thanks to him, all my warriors can inflict piercing damage. Attack!"

The warrior went in and a Mystic Tomato appeared ont he card (DEF: 1,100) and the warrior cut the mad fruit in two **(Mathmatica LP: 8000 - 7300) **and then he replied, "I'll use my tomato's ability to special summon a Laplace the Fiend Mathematician from my deck!"

As he sat the card down, a fiend with a ugly animal-like head appeared with a quiet moan (ATK: 1,000).

"Okay..then. I'll set a card as well and that'll end my turn now."

Mathmatica drew a card and replied, "Time to summon one of my star monsters. I summon my Transistor the Warrior."

As he sat the card down, a large orange robot with a hook for a hand appeared (ATK: 1,000).

Tiffany nodded and replied, "That was his star monster."

"Next, I'll set a couple of cards."

He did so and replied, "Next, I'll tribute Laplace for Transistor's ability and when he's removed from the field, you take 300 damage for each card on the field and that'll be my Transistor, my 2 facedown cards and your Bolt Knight."

As Laplace dissolved into grainy particles, Kristen began to glow **(Kristen LP: 8000 - 6800).**

"Now since I Tributed monster, it can attack directly!"

The machine aimed and fired its grapple hook and it shot out and struck her in the stomach **(Kristen LP: 6800 - 5800)**.

"Your turn now, young lady."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Goblinbergh!"

As she sat the card down, a small biplane with a little rider appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I'll use his ability to bring forth my Axe Raider!"

As she sat another card down, the axe using barbarian appeared (ATK: 1,700) and then the plane landed safetly (DEF: 0).

"Next, I'll overlay my 2 monsters!"

The small flyer and Axe Raider turned into 2 red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I Use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Zubaba General!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty Xyz Warrior appeared with its giant sword (ATK: 2,000)...before a black hole sucked him into and then it vanished and Kristen then replied, "What the hell?"

Mathmatica showed him a ugly-looking fiend and a Silent Doom spell card and he smiled and replied, "If I discard my Singularity Fiend and a Spell Card, I can negate any monsters summoning and destroy the card as well and I can use it during either players turn."

"I'll show you! Attack his Transistor!"

The mighty warrior charged and Mathmatica then replied, "I don't think so, young lady. I actrivate Gravity Bind!"

The infamous trap card appeared on the field.

"Damn it. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mathmatica drew a card and replied, "I now activate my other facedown card and its Xyz Shutdown Zone!"

The other trap appeared.

"With this card in place, neither of us can preform a Xyz Summon. Next, I'll summon My Cosmic Compass!"

As he sat the card down, a odd-looking device appeared (ATK; 100).

"When its Normal Summoned, I can produce tokens equal to the number of monsters you have."

Suddenly, another copy of the odd machine appeared (DEF: 0).

"Next, I'll tribute the original for my machines attack!"

It dissolved into light and Kristen quickly repleid, "I activate Breakthrough Skill!"

The trap appeared and sparks flew from the machine.

"Darn you. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now.

Kristen drew a card and Mathmatica quickly replied, "I activate my Karma Cut. Now your monster is banished."

As he took a 2nd Cosmic Compass and discarded it, another portal opened up and a warrior was sucked into it and then it vanished.

"Don't care. Since you have a monster and a faceup spell or trap and I don't, I can special summon my Gagaga Soldier!"

As she sat the card down, a male warrior wearing a green soldiers outfit appeared and he had axe and a machette in the slots on his belt and the front of the belt had the Gagaga symbol on it (ATK: 1,700).

"Since he was special summoned this way, I can destroy one of your spell or traps!"

Suddenly, he took his axe out of his belt and tossed and it struck, cleaving the Gravity Bind trap in two clean pieces.

"Next, I summon my Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (ATK; 1,800).

"Lets do it. Soldier, attack!"

The soldier went and jabbed his sword into the token, breaking it into teeny-tiny pieces.

"Gearfried, attack!"

The knight went in and jammed his sword into the chest of the machines and sparks flew from the chest before a explosion blew the machine into hot metal **(Mathmatica LP: 7300 - 6500)**.

"Much better. I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Mathmatica drew a card and he replied, "Well done so far, but I'm taking this duel further. I play Upstart Goblin! You get 1000 lifepoints and I draw a card!"

As she glowed **(Kristen LP: 5800 - 6800)**, he drew a card and then he replied, "I'll set a monster and a 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "Gagaga Soldier, attack!"

He got out his axe and went in and a Peten the Dark Clown appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and with one hard cut of his axe, blew Peten to little pieces and then Mathmatica then replied, "I dissaprove of class clowns, but Peten Is the only exception."

As he banished it, a 2nd Peten appeared (DEF: 1,200) and Gearfried went and slashed it apart with his sword and he banished it as well and a 3rd Clown appeared (ATK: 500).

"Your turn now."

Mathmatica drew a card and replied, "First I play Spell Planter to send my Xyz Shutdown Zone away for 2 cards."

As the trap dissolved into particles, he drew 2 new cards and then he replied, "Next, I play Limit Reverse!"

As he sat the card down, Transistor the Warrior reappeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Next, I bring out my Mathmatican!"

As he sat the card down, a old teacher with a long beard appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"He'll allow me to send any level 4 or lower monster in my deck to the graveyard!"

He took a monster and discarded it and then he replied, "Next, I'll overlay my 3 monsters!"

Each monster turned into a glowing black orbs and a portal opened, which they flew into.

"I Use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! appear before me...Cranium of Infinite Knowledge!"

As he sat the card down, a large brown brain appeared (ATK: 0) with 3 orbs rotating around it (ATK: 0).

Tiffany then replied, "What the heck is that thing?"

Edgar then replied, "One of the most oddest monsters ever made."

"Once per turn, I can remove 1 Xyz Material monster to banish any monster in my graveyard and then add a 2nd copy of it from my deck to my hand!"

As he took the Peten the Dark Clown and discarded it, he took a card and banished it and he replied, "I banished a monster called Number Cruncher and you'll have to wait to see it next turn. I now play Inverse Universe!"

Suddenly, the huge brain began to glow (ATK: 0 - 3,000) and the warriors began to glow (ATK: 1,700 - 1,400) - (ATK: 1,800 - ATK: 1,600).

Princess Pikeru then replied, "This is one of his favorite combos if his opponet uses alot of effect monsters!"

"Lets do it. Attack his Soldier with Brain Blast!"

The huge cranium began to glow and then a huge burst of electricity shot and struck, blowing Gagaga Soldier to atoms **(Kristen LP: 6800 - 5200).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Gearfried to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Mathmatica drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Number Cruncher!"

As he sat the card down, a machine with a huge metal jaw appeared with a metallic growl (ATK: 1,600).

"I won't use my Cranium's effect at the moment but I will use my Number Crunchers ability. Once per turn, I can roll a die and it gains attack equal to the number rolled times 100!"

Suddenly, a die appeared and he pointed and it shot out onto the field and it stopped on a 3 (ATK: 1,600 - 1,900).

"Not too shabby. Now, attack iron pants with Number Blitz!"

The machine opened its mouth and a burst of various numbers shot and struck, smashing Gearfried to pieces.

"Cranium, attack his facedown monster!"

The huge brain began to glow and then a huge burst of energy shot out and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) before the blast reduced it to powder and both discarded and drew 5 apiece and then Mathmatica then replied, "Whatever you say. I'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Bull Blader!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with a longsword and a bull-like head appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Princess Pikeru then replied, "Its weaker then her monster!"

Princess Curran looked at her and replied, "You don't anything about its ability, sis?"

"Now, attack!"

The mighty warrior went in and struck the huge brain with its sword and it began to glow before it exploded into shards.

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mathmatica drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Cruncher to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Marauding Captain and with his ability, Command Knigh!"

As she sat the cards down, the war veteran appeared (ATK: 1,200) next to the mighty fiery knight (ATK: 1,200) - (ATK: 1,600 - 1,900) - (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600).

"Lets do it. Blader, attack!"

The mighty warrior went and swung his mighty sword, cutting Number Muncher cleanly in half. The two pieces shattered into little bits.

"Captain, attack!"

The mighty warrior went in and a 2nd Transistor appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and the captain went and cut the machine right down the middle with his sword. The pieces fell apart and shattered as they hit the ground.

"Attack him directly!"

Command Knight went and struck the math genius with his sword **(Mathmatica LP: 6500 - 4900) **and then he replied, "I activate Damage Gate!"

Suddenly, Mathmatician reappeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Okay..then. I'll end my turn now."

Mathmatica drew a card and replied, "I now play Monster Reincarnation!"

He took a Dark Mimic LV1 and discarded it and then he added Transistor back to his hand and then he replied, "I now activate Polymerization to fuse my 2 monsters together!"

As Transistor and Mathmatican merged together, Mathmatican reappeared...as a robot. It had 2 hand cannons for weapons and two glowing red eyes in its head (ATK: 1,900).

"Meet the mighty Transistor the Mechanical Math Genius!"

Princess Pikeru groaned and replied, "Thats the damn card that he beat me with! Its a hard one to defeat."

Tiffany smiled and replied, "She'll beat it somehow."

"I now play 1000 lifepoints to play Diffusion Wave Motion!"

The spell appeared and he began to glow **(Mathmatica LP: 4900 - 3900)**.

"In case you're all confused, my monster is a level 7 machine that is also considered a Spellcaster-type monster as well and itt also gains 300 attack for each monster it destroys! Now, attack all of her warriors!"

The machine aimed and fired a balls of energy shot out and struck, blowing the Captain to shards (ATK: 1,900 - 2,200) and it fired more and they struck, blowing Bull Blader to little pieces (ATK: 2,200 - 2,500) and then the final barrage shot out and stuck the fiery knight in the chest and she looked back at Kristen and nodded before she shattered into pixels as well (ATK: 2,500 - 2,800) **(Kristen LP: 5200 - 3800)**.

Mathmatica laughed and replied, "You may have done well so far, but I'll get the passing grade in this duel! I'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and repleid, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mathmatica drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and I'll attack!"

The mighty machine began to glow as it fired its energy ballls and they shot out and a Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared (DEF: 1,200) and the elf warrior deflected all of them with a few swipes of his mighty sword.

"Lucky you, I guess. I'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Doggy Diver!"

As he sat the card down, the scuba dog appeared with a bark (ATK: 1,000).

"I now summon my Axe Raider!"

As she sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now overlay my 3 level 4 warrior monsters!"

Each of the monsters turned into glowing brown and a portal opened, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now...Gearfried the Mighty Knight!"

As she sat the card down, a armored form of Gearfried the Swordsmaster appeared with his mighty metal blade (ATK: 800).

"He gains 800 attack for each Xyz Material monster he has!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow (ATK: 800 - 3,200).

Mathmatica then replied, "Hate to tell you this, but my monster can resisted being destroyed once per turn."

"I now play Forbidden Chalice!"

Suddenly, the machine began to shoot off sparks (ATK: 2,800 - 2,300).

"Attack!"

The mighty warrior went and jammed his sword into the chest of the machines and sparks flew from it before it exploded, sending hot pieces of metal flying everywhere **(Mathmatica LP: 4900 - 3800)** and then she removed a Xyz Material monster (ATK: 3,200 - DEF: 2,400) and she repleid, "When he takes out a monster, he loses one Xyz Material monster. I'll end my turn now."

Mathmatica drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zubaba Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a armored knight appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Gearfried, attack!"

The warrior went in and a 2nd Mathmatican appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and was blown to shards as the sword struck him down and he took the Doggy Diver card and removed it (ATK: 2,400 - 1,600) and he replied, "I attacked with him first because Gearfried can't attack directly. Zubaba, attack!"

The mighty warrior went in and struck the math nut down with his sword **(Mathmatica LP: 3800 - 2200)**.

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mathmatica drew a card and replied, "I can normal summon my Tamagushi the Righteous without a tribute, But It won't have any attack power."

As he sat the card down, a beautiful young japanese woman appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Next if I control a Righteous monster, I can special summon my Sakaki the Honor Student from my hand!:"

As he sat another card on the field, another beautiful woman appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Norito the Moral Leader!"

As he sat the card down, a masked spellcaster appeared with a long robe with a blade at the end of it (ATK: 2,600).

Edgar nodded and replied, "Thats the rarest card he has. We gave it to him after he won a tournament a while back."

"Now, attack his Xyz!"

The mighty spellcaster swung his rope and it shot out and Kristen quickly replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

Mathmatica only smiled as he took the Tamagushi and discarded it and the bladed attack cleaved the trap in two and then it shot out and slashed, blowing the Xyz to pieces **(Kristen LP: 3800 - 2800)**.

"I can remove one of his Xyz monsters to negate and destroy one of your spell or traps! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Zubaba Knight to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mathmatica drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Norito, attack!"

He swung his whip and it struck, blasting Zubaba Knight into fragments.

"Dark Blade, attack!"

The mighty warrior went in and a Mataza the Zapper appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and was blown into pixels as the swordsman struck him down with his sword.

"You won't beat me, young lady. I'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 dark and light monster to special summon my Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Begining!"

As he took his Doggy Drive and his Bolt Knight and banished them both, the mighty warrior of choas appeared (ATK: 3,000).

"I'm going to banish your Norito!"

He pointed his sword and fired a burst of light and shot out and Norito vanished into nothing.

"Next, I offer him for my Turret Warrior!"

As the tall knight vanished, the bricky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 4,200).

"Attack it!"

The warrior fired a barrage of bullets and it shot out and struck, blowing Dark Blade to little pieces **(Mathmatica LP: 2200 - 0)**.

The crowd cheered as Kristen pointed at him and he smiled and replied, "Thats game, Mathmatica!"

Mathmatica smiled and replied, "You made me proud. Come to Edgar's office tomorrow and we'll get you want you won and help you get back to the village."

"Sounds good to me, teach."

**-ooooooo-**

Cards made by me &amp; others

Transistor the Warrior

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, you can Tribute 1 other monster you control. If you do, this card can attack your opponent directly this turn.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Mathmatica in the Yugioh GX episode "Pro Dueling" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Laplace the Fiend Mathematician

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

When this card is removed from the field, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card on the field.

Singularity Fiend

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

During either player's turn, you can send this card and 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the Special Summon of an opponent's monster, and destroy it.

_**Note: **__Both of these cards were used by Dr. Eisenstein in the Yugioh GX episode "Its all Relative" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Tamagushi the Righteous

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing, but its ATK becomes 0.

Sakaki the Honor Student

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,200/6 Stars

If you control a "Righteous" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card cannot attack during the turn it is Special Summoned this way.

_**Note: **__These 2 cards were used by Carlyle in the Yugioh Zexal episode "Ruel Duel" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Bolt Knight

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field: All Warrior-type monsters you control inflict piercing damage.

Gagaga Soldier

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

If you opponet controls 1 or more monsters and 1 or more faceup Spell or Trap Cards and you have none of neither, you can special summon this card (From your hand). If special summoned with this effect: Destroy 1 faceup Spell or Trap card your opponet has.

Xyz Shutdown Zone / Continuous Trap Card

Image: A huge wall of energy blocking a Gachi Gachi Gantetsu and a Grenosaurus from getting near a bunvh of young kids.

When this card is activated: Return all Xyz Monsters on the field to the owners Extra Deck and as long as this card remains on the field: No player can Xyz Summon a monster. Only 1 "Xyz Shutdown Zone" can be faceup at a time.

Transistor the Mechanical Math Genius

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,600/7 Stars

"Transistor the Warrior" + "Mathematician"

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be summoned by other ways. This monster it also considered a Spellcaster-type monster. When this card destroys a monster in battle: Increase this cards ATK by 300 (permantly). Once per turn: this card cannot be destroyed in battle (Damage is done normally).

Number Cruncher

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

Once per turn: Roll a 6-sided die and this card gains ATK equal to the number rolled x 100 until the end phase of your turn.

Cranium of Infinite Knowledge

Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 3,000/Rank 3

3 Level 3 Monsters

Once per turn: you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster to select 1 of your monsters that is in the graveyard; banish the selected monster and took a 2nd copy and add it to your hand, but you cannot summon it the turn you activated this cards ability. You can only control 1 "Cranium of Infinite Knowledge" at a time.

Gearfried the Mighty Knight

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/Rank 4

3 Level 4 Warrior Monsters

This card gains 800 ATK For each Xyz Material monster it currently has. This card cannot attack directly. When this card destroys a monster in battle : Remove 1 Xyz Material monster from his card.

-ooo-

**Kristen wins the map for the group! In the next chapter, they head back to the village and they locate the first fortress and went they get to a transport station, another of the Black Fangs ambushes and duels our team. This time, it'll be Kelly's time to duel! What kind of deck will she use? Find out in "Duel by the Sea" and it'll be coming soon.**


	6. Duel by the Sea

Chapter 6: Duel by the Sea

-ooo-

After the duel had ended, the girls were talking about everything with Mathmatica and Edgar.

Mathmatica then replied, "Great combo you did at the end. using your soldiers ability and then tributing it for Turret Warrior. I give that combo A+."

Kristen nodded and replied, "My Black Luster Soldier is the rarest card I own right now and one of my favorites to use in a duel and powerful if used right."

"I totally agree."

He took a couple of cards out of his suit pocket and gave it to her and he replied, "SInce you like warrior monsters alot, try these big guys. I never used either of them and saved it for the best duelist."

She grabbed them both and she looked at both and she smiled back at the teacher and replied, "They'll go great with my deck. Thank you so much."

She took the cards and placed them in her pocket and Edgar smiled and replied, "We'll give you what you want in the morning, young lady. You're both probably tired now."

Kristen nodded and replied, "Sounds good. We'll be her in the morning for the map."

They both turned around and left and Edgar then replied, "They're the only ones right now that can help this island defeat those Fortress leaders."

Mathmatica then replied, "I hope so, Edgar. I really hope so too."

-ooo-

Back at the Dark Fang mansion, the kids were waiting for their mother in the living room.

Tyrone then replied, "That Kristen girl is really strong."

Tamara then replied, "No wonder mom wanted us to keep a eye on her since she beat that Rochelle girl back on the boat coming here.

Trevor then replied, "We'll get her on our team sooner later, sibs. We'll soon indeed."

Suddenly, they saw their mother walked out and she replied, "Any news about that duel earlier today?"

Tamara smiled and replied, "Sure do, mom. She dueled Mathmatica and managed to kick his butt in the duel. She did great."

Tatyana then replied, "Thats good to here. She'll be getting the map soon, I'm guessing?"

Her kids nodded to her and she looked at Tamara then replied, "Is our spy waiting at the Marina docks for a suprise duel with one of them?"

Trevor then replied, "He left about 2 hours ago, mom. I was here and the rest of us were watching the duel. Why do we need to watch those docks for?"

"You won't believe where the first Fortress is located, Trevor."

-ooo-

That next morning, The girls were waiting for Mathmatica to arrive so they can get the prize they had won.

Tiffany then replied, "When will the math nut be here?"

"Any time now, my young friend. He isn't late for anything at this academy."

They heard a knocking and Mathmatica walked in and he replied, "Morning, everyone."

They nodded to him and he walked up to Edgar and replied, "Got your key?"

Edgar nodded as they both took their keys from their pockets and walked up to a large portrait and moved it aside, revealing a safe in the wall with two keyholes in it.

"Very cool hiding spot.", Kristen said with a smile.

Edgar then repleid, "With those Dark Fang idiots nearby, we can't take any chances."

They slid the keys into the keyholes and the safe door opened up, revealing a wrapped up map and Edgar grabbed it and he replied, "Your reward, young lady."

He handed it to Kristen and she grabbed it and replied, "Thank you so much for your help, guys."

Mathmatica then replied, "The faster those Fortress Leaders are gone, the better we'll be, young lady. They're very powerful duelists and will give anyone a tough duel."

Edgar then replied, "You want to walk back to the city or my escort driver can bring you back quicker?"

Tiffany then replied, "We could walk, but we'll take you on the offer to use your escort driver."

Edgar nodded and replied, "Lets go then. I'll be the one that gives you a ride and Mathmatica can run the place for a few minutes."

The teacher nodded as they all left and Mathmatica sighed and replied, "Good luck in your quest to take them down, ladies. You're our only hope now."

-ooo-

About 15 minutes later, the girls were back and went right to Darrien's office with the map.

Darrien smiled and replied, "You kids are unbelievable! You managed to beat the hardest to beat duelist at the academy. I hoped my brother helped you well."

"Brother?", both girls said at the same time.

Darrien nodded and replied, "Correct. Edgar is my big brother and we're only 4 years apart."

Rochelle smiled and replied, "When I enrolled at the Academy, I asked for Uncle Edgar to give me no special treatment of any kind. It wouldn't feel right to me at all if I was pampered."

Darrien then replied, "He honored your request, but you still got a little bit of pampering, hon."

"I know, but not too much of it."

General Freed sighed and repleid, "I hate to ending this conversation, we should locate the first fortress Location now before they do."

"Indeed, general."

Tiffany grabbed the map out of her backpack and placed at on the main table and it began to glow and Darrien replied, "Lets see where you girls have to go first."

Suddenly, a glowing blue fortress symbol appeared and Darrien replied, "The 1st one is the Water Fortress and it looks like its on Gulch Island, about 30 miles south of here from the marina side of the island."

General Freed nodded and replied, "I sent one of my men there ealier to run and I can give him a call tonight and you girls can head there tomorrow morning after breakfast."

Kristen smiled and replied, "Sounds good to me, sir."

"The more sleep the better you'll be."

Kelly then replied, "I want to come and help you two as well. I want to do something to help. I'll finally reveal my new deck to my sis and her friend first!"

Tyler smiled and replied, "Its okay with me if your mother agress, Kel."

Melanie then replied, "Why not? Stay with your sister and don't get lost."

"Yes, mom.", Kelly said with a sigh.

Kristen smiled and replied, "Awesome."

-ooo-

That night at the Marine, a Shore Knight (ATK: 1,400) was going over some paperwork in a office near the dock area, getting everything ready for the next day.

He sighed and replied, "Some work, so little time."

He went back to writing and then he looked down at the Marina and saw somesort of shadowy figure walking around near the boats and he replied, "Stop there!"

He quickly put the pen away and ran out of the office as soon as he can and went he got there, the figure was gone and he quickly turned around and he replied, "Maybe I'm working too damn hard and nothing was actually there."

He he slowly walked back to his office, the same shadowy figure was following him back with a evil grin on its face.

-ooo-

That next morning, the gang was enjoying the breakfast that Maramating Captain prepared.

Kristen then replied, "Best waffles...EVER!"

Suddenly, Marauding Captain and Warrior Dai Grepher came in and the captain sighed and replied, "Shore Knight was captured? No way."

Grepher nodded and replied, "Sad, but true. We need to take the marina back from whoever did this."

They soon saw the kids and they sat down with them and Tiffany replied, "What this about the marina?"

"I'm afraid that the marina was takened over by the Dark Fangs and Shore Knight was captured and imprisoned somewhere in the area."

Kristen then replied, "That's rough, man. We'll get there and save him. We need to go to Gulch Island to find the Water Fortress anyway."

Grepher then replied, "Sounds like a plan. I'll go with you just in case things get out of control. I'm here for you all."

"Thanks, Grepher."

"Anytime, my friends. Anytime."

-ooo-

Later that day at the marina, it was quiet and all the boats were there, but no one was there.

Kristen then replied, "Came on out!"

"As you wish, fool!", a fierce-like voice yelled out.

They looked towards the warrior and a figure jumped out of it and landed it and was a green-scaled warrior with a spear for a weapon (ATK: 1,600).

Tiffany then replied, "Thats a Deepsea Warrior!"

Grepher then replied, "They've sent a worthless warrior to protect this place!"

Deepsea Warrior looked at him and replied, "You better be quiet or I'll have your friend sent back to our HQ!"

He groaned and replied, "Whatever."

The spirit looked at the girls and replied, "Who will be facing me tonight?"

Kelly raised her hand and replied, "That'll be me, dude! I can defeat you easily."

The warrior replied, "Fine with me!"

Suddenly, his spear began to glow and it turned into a duel disk and it appeared on his arm and Kelly took her deck from her pants pocket and slid it into the disk she borrowed from Darrien and they activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Deepsea Warrior LP: 8000 - Kelly LP: 8000)**

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Ladies first, freak! I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I summon my Abyss Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the shark-like warrior appeared with a trident for a weapon (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The shark warrior went in and a large glowing silver egg appeared on the card (DEF: 0) and the shark struck it and it broke into little pieces and Kelly replied, "When Dragon Egg is flipped, We both can add any monster to the top of our decks!"

The warrior nodded as they both took a card from their decks and placed one on top and he replied, "I'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon the mighty Alexandrite Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a jewel crusted dragon appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and struck, blowing Abyss Soldier to shards **(Deepsea Warrior LP: 8000 - 7800)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lancer Lindwurm!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon warrior wielding a spear appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it! Lindwurm, attack!"

The dragon went and a Mother Grizzly appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and it made a jab with its spear, blowing the bear to bits and then a 2nd bear appeared (DEF: 1,400) and the other dragon launched its light burst, blasting the 2nd bear into tiny shards **(Deepsea Warrior LP: 7800 - 6600)** and then a Depth Shark appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany then repleid, "She likes her dragons, I see."

Kristen nodded and replied, "So far, she has a decent deck."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 water monster to summon my Aqua Spirit!"

As he banished one of his bears, the watery nymph appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now tribute it for a copy of me!"

As the spirit vanished, a copy of Deepsea Warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now overlay my 2 Level 5 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into blue orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Shark Fortress!"

As he sat the card down, a large mechanical shark appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Tiffany then replied, "Must love the shark monsters!"

"Damn right I do. I remove 1 Xyz Material for its effect. It'll allow any of my monsters to make a second attack and I choose my only one! Attack his Alexandrite Dragon first!"

2 hatches opened on the huge shark machine and then both of them fired shark-shaped torpedos and they shot out and struck, blowing the dragon to pieces and then it fired two more torpedos and they struck, blowing the dragon warrior to little triangles **(Kelly LP: 8000 - 7000)**.

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I summon my 7 Colored Fish!"

As he sat the card down, the multicolored fish appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I'll remove its Xyz Material monster to allow my fish to attack twice!"

He took his copy and discarded it and then replied, "Shark Fortress, attack!"

The large shark fired its torpedo and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and exploded into shards as the attack struck it and then a 2nd one appeared (DEF: 1,100) and the fish flew into the air and slapped it with its fin, blowing the dragon to bits and then a 3rd one appeared (DEF: 1,100) and the fish slapped it until it shattered into little shards and then a large red and black spotted egg appeared and it a little bit of it broke open and a tiny black dragon head popped out of it (ATK: 800).

"Damn your wall. I'll play Ookazi!"

Suddenly, a shower fireballs rained down onto her **(Kelly LP: 7000 - 6200)**.

"You can't attack my fish until my Fortress is gone! I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "If you say so. I'll tribute my Chick for one of my favorite cards!"

As the tiny dragon vanished from sight, the legendary dragon of darkness and the rarest card Joey Wheeler ever owned in his days appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,400).

"Meet the mighty _**Red Eyes Black Dragon!**_"

Tiffany then replied, "No..damn way. That is a rare card still even today!"

Kristen then replied, "Where'd you get it?"

Kelly smile dand replied, "My boyfriend helped me make my deck and gave me some cards he never used but stored away. Next, I Summon my Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the dragon made of crystals appeared (ATK: 1,900).

Deepsea Warrior laughed and replied, "My monsters are stronger."

"I knew that, idiot! Since I Normal Summoned it, I can equip it with Bashing Shield!"

Suddenly, the dragon roared (ATK: 1,900 - 2,900).

"Now, smash his fortress!"

The dragon let out a burst of flames and it shot and struck the machine in the front, melting a hole cleanly through the whole thing. The rest of the shark fell apart into pieces of broken metal.

"Red Eyes, go for the fish with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The dragon flew into the air and then fired a huge burst of flames and it struck, frying the fish up **(Deepsea Warrior LP: 6600 - 5100)**.

Take that! I end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell A Legendary Ocean!"

As he slid the card into the and it shut tight, the docks were now covered in water while a palace made of corral appeared behind the Duel Spirit.

"Next, I Summon my Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness!"

As he sat the card down, a large orca appeared in the water next to Deepsea Warrior and its cannons aimed at Kelly (ATK: 2,200 - 2,400).

"Next, I activate my Double Summon!"

The spell appeared.

"Next, I'll chain this spell to my trap Cursed Waters LV3!"

The trap flipped up.

"I Can only use the trap when Umi is on the field. But now thanks to my trap, I can Normal Summon monsters thats level equals exactly three and thanks to my spell, Thats not a problem and I'll summon my Torpedo Fish and my Cannonball Spearfish!"

As he sat two cards down, a torpedo-shaped fish (ATK: 1,000 - 1,200) and a sea creature with spear-shaped shell appeared (ATK: 1,000 - 1,200).

"Next, I tribute my Cannonball to destroy your equip card!"

The fish flew into the Orca's cannon and it fired and shot out and struck, blowing the equip card apart (ATK: 2,900 - 1,900).

"I send my torpedo fish away to destroy your Red Eyes!"

The small fish flew into the cannon and it fired and it struck the mighty dragon and it roared in pain before it exploded into black globules.

"I now attack your dragon!"

The Orca fired its attack and the crystal dragon was blown to pieces **(Kelly LP: 6200 - 5700)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I summon my Legendary Fisherman!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty fisherman riding a shark appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Orca, attack!"

The orca fired its cannon and a Twin-Headed Behemoth appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and exploded into shards as the attack struck the dragon down.

"Attack him directly!"

The mighty fisherman swung his harpoon and it struck her in the chest **(Kelly LP: 5700 - 3850)**.

"You'll never beat me, little girl! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, Twin-Headed Behemoth appeared ATK: (1,000).

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hand and then she replied, "I now Fiend's Sanctuary!"

As he sat the card down, the beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now offer both of them for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As both monsters turned into glittering orbs of light and vanished, the mighty dragon of the earth appeared (ATK: 2,900).

Kristen then replied, "Another Strong dragon."

Tiffany then replied, "This is a really good deck to use."

"Now, attack his Fisherman and Orca!"

The dragon fired its flames and they shot out and struck, reducing the fisherman to a pile of hot ash and then it let out more flames and they shot out and struck the huge orca and it howled in pain before it blew up in a fiery explosion **(Deepsea Warrior LP: 5100 - 3450).**

Kelly smiled and replied, "Take that, fool! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I play Stampeding Dragon!"

As the spell appeared, the mighty dragon lifted its leg up and slammed hard into the ground and the water from the field spell dried up and palace crumbled into a pile of dust **(Deepsea Warrior LP: 3450 - 2950)**.

I summon my Mirage Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon of light appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Deepsea Warrior quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The mighty roar was heard.

"I'll end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown card for my Giga Gagagigo!"

As the facedown monster (Which was a 2nd 7 Colored Fish) vanished, the mighty reptile appeared (ATK: 2,450).

"Next, I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Deepsea Warriors double appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters again!"

Both monsters turned into dark-blue orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened, which they flew into.

Tiffany then repleid, "We're about to see another damn number!"

"Got that right, fool! I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me.._**Number 73: Abyss Splash!"**_

As he sat the card down, a mighty blue armored warrior jumped out of the water and landed infront of Deepsea Warrior and had somesort of jeweled scepter for a weapon and the number 73 was on one of its theigh plates (ATK: 2,400).

Kristen then repleid, "Wow."

"I now use one Xyz Material monster to double its attack power until your end phase!"

As he took the Giga Gagagigo and discarded it, its scepter began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 4,800).

Tiffany then replied, "Thats strong!"

"Now, attack her Tyrant Dragon!"

The Number aimed its scepter at the mighty dragon and fired a huge burst of water and it shot out and struck the mighty dragon in the chest and it roared in pain before it exploded into a shower of fiery ash and smoke **(Kelly LP: 3850 - 2900).**

"If it makes you dorks feel any bit better, he can only duel half the damage while his attack is doubled. Make your move now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Mirage Dragon to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, its scepter stopped glowing (ATK: 4,800 - 2,400).

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I'lll summon my Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, the reptile humanoid appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Time to fight. Abyss Splash, attack!"

He aimed his scepter and fired a barrage of bubbles and a Grey Wing appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and the bubbles smashed the dragon to pieces.

"Gagagigo, attack!"

The mighty reptile and slashed with its claw, blasting Mirage Dragon into pixels.

"Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Versago the Destroyer!"

As he sat the card down, the sharp-clawed fiend appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"Next, I play Dragon's Mirror to banish my Red Eyes from my graveyard and Versago as well, which will be a Summoned Skull!"

As the image of Summoned Skull appeared int he fiend's eyes and both and the mighty dragon vanished, the fiendish dragon appeared (ATK: 3,200).

"Meet the mighty Black Skull Dragon!"

Tiffany then replied, "She's doing pretty damn good."

"I now activate the spell card Molten Fireball Attack!"

The spell card appeared.

"If Black Skull Dragon is the only monster that attacks this turn, it can attack all of your monsters once apiece! Attack them all!"

The fiendish dragon launched its fireball barrage. Gagagigo was smashed to bits first and the remaining fireballs went and struck the Number in the chest and he groaned in pain before he exploded into a huge cloud of steam **(Deepsea Warrior LP: 2950 - 800)**.

Kelly smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I play Ancient Rules to bring out my Gogiga Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, a huge lizard appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,950).

"Next, I play Shrink!"

The large fragon roared (ATK: 3,200 - 1,600).

"Attack this dragon!"

The reptile slashed with its claw, blowing Black Skull Dragon into a cloud of fiery black smoke **(Kelly LP: 2900 - 1550)**.

Deepsea Warrior laughed and replied, "You won't beat me, little girl! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Immortal Dragon! Now, I can special summon a dragon from my graveyard or 1 thats banished!"

Suddenly, Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I tribute it to summon its ultimate form!"

Suddenly, it began to glow and then it turned into more darker and more evil-looking form (ATK: 2,400).

"Meet the mighty _**Red Eyes Black Darkness Dragon!"**_

Tiffany nodded and replied, "She's a good duelist."

Kristen then replied, "Damn right she is, girl."

"Now, he gets 300 ATK for each dragon in my graveyard!"

(ATK: 2,400 - 4,500).

Deepsea Warrior gulped and replied, "Damn it!"

"See ya later! Attack his Gogiga Gagagigo with Infernal Hellfire Blast!"

The dragon roared and then it lauched a huge burst of black flames and they shot out and roasted the huge reptile alive before it collasped to a pile of hot ash **(Deepsea Warrior LP: 800 - 0)**.

Kristen smiled and replied, "She did it!"

Deepsea Warrior groaned and replied, "Damn it! I'll be back!"

As the number dropped to the ground, he quickly jumped into the water and went out of sight and then Kelly walked up to the card and grabbed it and she replied, "Another one for us."

The girls ran to her and Kristen smiled and replied, "You have a great deck, sis."

"Thanks, sis. Its a strong deck and I can't wait to use it again!"

Tiffany then replied, "We still need to find Shore Knight."

Kelly then replied, "Lets go find him them, ladies."

-oooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Cursed Waters Level 3 / Normal Trap Card

Image: A single ship boating in murky waters with a large 3 in a shape of a plateau.

Activate only if "Umi" is face-up on the field. You can Normal Summon more than 1 monster this turn, but their total Levels must equal 3 or less.

_**Note:**__ This card was used by The Admiral in the Yugioh GX episode "Get Yarr Game On!" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Immortal Dragon / Normal Trap Card

Image: A dark, shadowy dragon rising out of the ground.

Special Summon 1 Dragon monster from your Graveyard or 1 Dragon monster you have banished.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Sacred Dragon Egg

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/4 Stars

FLIP: Both duelists take any monster card from their deck and places it on top.

Molten Fireball Attack / Normal Spell Card

Image: Black Skull Dragon launcing its trademark attack towards a small village.

Select 1 "Black Skull Dragon" you control. Its the only monster that can attack during the turn this card is activated and it can attack all monsters your opponet controls once apiece.

-oooooo-

**Kelly gets her first one as a duelist! in the next chapter, they search for Shore Knight and then they return to the seaport the next day and then they head towards the island where the next fortress is and as they search for it, they get ambushed by another duelist that Tiffany asks to duel. Can she get another win? Find out in "Battle in the Dust" and it'll be coming soon.**


	7. Battle in the Dust

**Note: The recent OCG banilst was released and it says the younger rulers are unlimted and the Dragon Rulers are now banned Starting in April! In this story, the rulers will remain at 1 per deck and the babies will be still be banned. I like the Dragon Rulers and they're fun to use in a duel. With that said and done, lets get to the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Battle in the Dust

-ooo-

That night at their mansion, Tamara's kids were telling her about Deepsea Warriors duel.

She sighed and replied, "You're telling me he lost the damn duel, lost our control on the shipyard and refuses to show up for punishment from me?"

Trevor nodded and replied, "That is correct, mother."

"Tell any of my troops That'll I will offer anyone 1 million coins for that idiots capture. Let them all know that soon."

Trevor nodded as he walked away and then she looked at Tamara and she replied, "Is she waiting for them in the port city on Gulch Island, dear?"

"Yes, mother. She'll be ready for them. The city and port was completely covered in sand and dirt."

"Thats good to know, hon. Make sure she takes their map after they lose to her. We'll put it to good use."

Tamara then replied, "If she loses, we can go after the Fortress Leaders ourselves and find where Kenway stashed his ship and treasure."

"That is the plan right now, dear."

"Sounds good. I'll be back.I have to get some snacks ready to bake."

As she left the room, a blonde-haired woman came in and she wore a beautiful blue dress and she replied, "I just got back from my trip from Hong Kong."

Tatyana smiled and she replied, "We missed you alot around, Trisha. Its been quiet, but we're trying our best to invade World Island."

Trisha then replied, "I want there to learn some dueling skills and I have a excellent deck to use now. You'll love what kind of deck I use now, mom."

"I look foward to it, my dear."

Suddenly, Tamara walked back in and she saw her sister and she replied, "Trisha, is that you?"

She turned and saw her and she smiled and replied, "Good to see you again, Tamara."

She walked up to her and the sisters hugged and Tamara wiped her teary eyes away and replied, "I missed you so much, sis. I'm so glad to see you back with us."

"I'm glad to be back, sis."

Trevor &amp; Tyrone walked back into the room and he replied, "Every troop of ours knows about Deepsea Warrior, mom."

"Glad to hear that, dear."

They boys suddenly saw Trisha and Trevor replied, "Trisha, welcome back home!"

The boys walked up to her and they hugged her and Tyrone replied, "Glad to have our final sibling safetly at home."

Tatyana smiled and replied, "Glad to have you all back at home again. Trisha, you leaving at all again?"

Trisha then replied, "Not for long time. I took some time off to help you and my siblings out."

"Sounds good to me, dear."

-ooo-

That night on a smile island about 300 miles away north from Gulch Island, Deepsea Warrior was resting on a beach that a large broken down and completely rusted up boat was covered in sand near him.

The spirit sighed and replied, "Can't believe I lost to some newbie. I won't give up and I won't give up until I win against those punky kids!"

_Thats the spirit I needed to hear from you, Spirit_, gentle voice said.

Deepsea Warrior quickly turned around and he replied, "Who was that?"

Suddenly, a portal of somesorts came out of it and somesort of male with light-blue hair and a tattered shirt and jean pants and he replied, "Greetings."

The spirit looked at him and replied, "Who or what the hell are you and what do you want?"

He chuckled and replied, "My Name is Artenis the Fierce...but..."

He began to glow and he was now a Masaki the Legendary Swordsman (ATK: 1,100) and he replied, "This is my duel spirit form and I can change back and forth at any time I want to enter town."

The spirit replied, "Okay...then. How'd the hell you find me here?"

Artenis transformed back to his human form and he replied, "I lived here before you found it, you fool! I took a journey from World Island and I hit a damn storm and me and my boat ended up here!"

Deepsea Warrior replied, "So, what happened?"

Artenis then replied, "There is a secret spot on this island and it leads to my lair and when I found it, it gave me the power of any Duel Spirt and I choose Masaki."

Deepsea Warrior laughed and replied, "Why choose such a loser, dude? He only has 1,100 attack!"

Artenis sighed as he transformed into his Masaki form and he got his blade and pressed near the spirits neck and he replied, "Any more questions about my choice, fool?"

"Fine fine, you win!"

Artenis chuckled as the sword crumbled into dust and he replied, "It was only a relic I tried to remake, but failed to do so."

"What do you want for me?"

Artenis transformed back to human and he replied, "I can help you out."

Suddenly, a large black case with locks on it appeared infront the spirit and he replied, "Open up and see what I have!"

he did so and he gasped and replied, "No..fucking way, dude! Here's the number I used and two more as well?"

Artenis smiled and replied, "Damn right. Before I boated out, I stole the only copies of these cards from Darrien's secet vault he has."

He saw a spell card and replied, "What does this do?"

"I'll help you summon your former Number's choas form?"

Suddenly, another Xyz appeared on the box and he took it and read it and replied, "Damn, thats powerful. Why you want to help me?"

Artenis then replied, "You hate World Island and your former boss Tatyana as much as I do?"

"Darn right. Why do you hate them anyway?"

Artenis then replied, "I was once a servant for Tatyana and her kids and I hated it because I had to watch those dumb kids most of my time and I when I got the nerve and yelled at one of them, that bitch Tatyana fired me and then I went to Darrien's city for a job and I got one as a personal chef for him and about only 3 months after that, he had to let me go because of budget cuts. I didn't believe a word of his bullshit lies, so before my keycard was deactivated, I snuck in and stole some cards."

"Thats rough, dude."

Artenis then replied, "I know, I know. You help me out and I'll promise to help with these cards."

"You got a deal, my good sir."

They both shook hands and Artenis transformed back into Masaki and he raised his real sword in the air and he replied, "to the defeat of Darrien and that whore Tatyana!"

"Amen, brother!"

-ooo-

That next day at the port, Shore Knight (ATK: 1,400) was showing the gang the boat he'll be using to get them to Gulch Island.

Shore Knight then replied, "Here we go. This will take us to that island. It'll take about a hour to get there and then we'll have a quick rest and lunch before we go after the Water Fortress. You ladies have everything we need? We can't turn around while on the water."

Kelly then replied, "The faster we get there, the quicker we'll be able to find where the fortress is!"

"Yea, what she said.", Tiffany and Kristen said at once.

Shore Knight smiled and replied, "Lets get boating them."

-ooo-

About 20 miles away from Gulch Island, the girls were enjoying the sights of the sea.

Kristen then replied, "Beautiful."

Suddenly, 3 Flying Fish (ATK: 800 x3) flew out of the water and over the heads of girls and went back into the water and Tiffany then replied, "That was awesome to see."

Suddenly, the saw a shark fin coming to them and Kristen then replied, "What the?"

Shore Knight saw the shark fin and he groaned and replied, "Its a Big Jaws! We need to move quickly! That thing will tear anything in seconds!"

Kristen activated her duel disk and she replied, "Stop the boat! I'll turn it into chum."

The warrior nodded and then the saw the fin coming towards her and then the huge shark jumped into the air (ATK: 1,800) and then Kristen replied, "Valkyrian Knight, come on out!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Attack!"

The warrior swung his sword..and the huge shark avoided the blade and tore the fiery knight in two with its sharp jaw of warriors remains fell into the water with a splash and Kristen groaned and replied, "What the hell just happened?"

Shore Knight then replied, "Any water monster int his world gains a bit more power if attacking in the sea! That thing has 2000 attack points right now!"

Suddenly, the shark went and smashed into the boat, breaking some of its wooden support and Shore Knight then replied, "We need to stop that thing or we're doomed!"

Kristen nodded as she sat another card down and a Gagaga Magican appeared (ATK: 1,500) next to a Zubaba Knight (ATK: 1,600).

"I over them both!"

Both turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use my guys to Xyz Summon Gagaga Cowboy!"

As she sat the card down, a cowboy with the gagaga symbol appeared (ATK: 1,500).

Kelly then replied, "He's going to chum as well!"

"Trust me. I now remove his ability!"

Suddenly, the shark jumped out and roared (ATK: 2,000 - 1,800) and Gagaga Cowboy powered up (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

"Attack!"

He fired a barrage of shells and they shot out and struck it hard, blowing the shark into globs of chum that flew into the water and Gagaga Cowboy nodded before he vanished and she sighed and replied, "That was a close one."

Shore Knight smiled and replied, "Good battling, girl. Lets head to the island now!"

The boat started up and they again traveling towards the island.

-ooo-

Finally, the reached Gulchton's shipyard building it was strangely abandoned as well with dust and sand everywhere. The girls were enjoying some snacks while Shore Knight looked after the boat.

Kristen finished a bottle of apple juice and then she replied, "Refreshing."

Kelly then replied, "I wonder were we'll find that fortress on this island."

"Maybe someone in this damn town knows something."

Suddenly, Shore Knight came back and he sighed and replied, "The boat suffered too much damage when we faced that Big Jaws. We were lucky to get here."

Suddenly, the ship they used suddenly began to sink and Kristen groaned and replied, "Great, just great."

Tiffany saw another boat and she replied, "How about that one?"

Shore Knight nodded as we walked and it was a decent sized blue boat..except it was completely covered in a pound of dirt and sand and he replied, "We try to use it now, it'll sink just like ours did. This so wierd."

"Not as wierd as you think, fools!", a females voice said.

They quickly turned around and a saw a witch riding a broom infront of them (ATK: 2,200).

Tiffany then replied, "That's a Mystical Sand!"

The spirit laughed and replied, "I covered this city in dust and dirt. It looks so much better then before!"

Shore Knight pointed his sword at her and replied, "Come down here and say that, bitch! Gulchton is a small city, but people and duel spirits enjoy its beaches and places to hang out!"

Mystical Sand cackled and replied, "Too damn bad. The only way this sand and dust are going away is by defeating me in a duel. I'll be waiting outside!"

Suddenly, she vanished in a cloud of dust and Tiffany replied, "She's mine!"

-ooo-

Back at them mansion, Tatyana and her kids were enjoying their first meal as a family in a a long time.

Trisha then replied, "Its so good to be back home again."

Tatyana then replied, "I'm happy too, darling."

Tyrone looked at her and replied, "Learned alot while in Hong Kong?"

"Yes I did. I learned alot about chinese and cantonese cooking and the dish that won me a cooking challenge at my school was this spicy shrimp and mixed vegetable stir fry. I'll make some up if I can get a wok and ingredients."

"I can do that for you, Trisha.", Tatyana said with a smile.

Suddenly, a Seacher Striker walked in the room (ATK: 1,600) and he saluted the family and replied, "Mistress Tatyana, Mystical Sand is about to duel in Gulchton. The Tiffany girl wants to duel them."

"Thank you. Let her know that if she does win, she grabs the map and leaves them stranded on that damn island."

"It shall be done, madam."

He slowly walked out of the room and Trisha then replied, "What deck does she use anyway?"

"You'll alll see, kids. We'll be watching the duel from here."

Suddenly, a large TV appeared infront of their table and Tatyana then replied, "This should be good watching."

-ooo-

About 10 muinutes later in a dust and sand covered park in the middle of the city, Tiffany was standing across from the Duel Spirit (Who finally landed) and had a duel disk made of dust and sand on her arm while the warrior and the other girls were sitting on a nearby bench.

Mystical Sand laughed and replied, "Ready to get dusted, little girl?"

Tiffany then replied, "That was lame and you're going down first, you witch bitch!"

They both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Mystical Sand LP: 8000 - Tiffany LP: 8000)**

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I start by playing the Continuous Spell Card Guidance to Ore!"

Suddenly, a rocky cave appeared behind her.

"You'll see what this does soon enough. Next, I summon my Mine Golem!"

As she sat the card down, a rocky golem appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Next, I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sonic Duck!"

As she sat the card down, the cute duck appeared with a quack (ATK: 1,700).

Mystical Sand quickly replied, "I Bombardment! I discard a rock from my deck and you take 500 damage!"

As she took a card from his deck, the trap glowed and a large rock shot out and struck Tiffany down **(Tiffany LP: 8000 - 7500) **and she groaned and replied, "Ow. Attack!"

The mighty duck went and slammed its beak into the golem, smashing it to pieces **(Mystical Sand LP: 8000 - 7300) **and then the spirit smiled and replied, "When destroyed, you take 500 damage and I get another one from my deck thanks to my spell card!"

Suddenly, a 2nd Mine Golem appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,900) and then she groaned **(Tiffany LP: 7500 - 7000)** replied, "Damn it. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I offer my Golem for my Big Piece Golem!"

As the rock monster vanished, a large silver rock creature appeared with a moan (ATK: 2,100).

"Now, press her duck!"

The golem turned onto its side and rolled and crushed the duck flat **(Tiffany LP: 7000 - 6700)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Dust Tornado!"

Suddenly, the trap shot up and a huge gust of wind shot out and eroded the rocky hill into dust.

"I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and I'll attack your monster!"

The huge rock got onto its side again and rolled and crushed Tiffany's facedown Slate Warrior (DEF: 400) with ease and then the huge rock began to chip (ATK: 2,100 - 1,600).

"Your turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my newest wind monster and its Mythical Gryphon!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful winged-beast with sharp talons and brown-feathered wings and a eagle's head appeared with a mighty cry (ATK: 2,000).

Kelly then replied, "Nice."

"Its a Normal monster too! Attack her golem!"

The winged beast flapped its wings hard and feathers shot out and struck, reducing the huge golem to a pile of silver powder **(Mystical Sand LP: 7300 - 6900)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and thats my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sky Scout!"

As she sat the card down, the birdman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Attack her facedown monsters!"

Sky Scout went in first and a Medium Piece Golem appeared on the card (DEF: 0) and the birdman struck it, blowing the rock to little pieces and then the Gryphon flapped its wings again and a large rocky golem appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500) and the wind did nothing to it and Mystical Sand smiled and replied, "Gogogo Golem has to be attacked twice to be destroyed."

"Whatever. I'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Golem for its upgraded and more shiny form!"

As it glowed and vanished, a much more larger and golden form of the weaker golem appeared (ATK: ?).

"Meet the mighty Gogogo Golem - Golden Form!"

Shore Knight then replied, "Thats a mighty monster."

"I can only use a Gogogo monster to summon it and it gains double of the attack of the tributed monster!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 3,600).

Kelly then replied, "Thats pretty powerful!"

"Damn right it is! Attack her Gryphon!"

The mighty golem and made a hard punch, blowing Gyphon into a cloud of feathers **(Tiffany LP: 6700 - 5900)**.

"Lucky for you, it can only do half the damage. I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Scout to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dogu!"

As she sat the card down, a small rocky idol appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Dogu, attack!"

The eyes of the idol began to glow and them two beams of light shot out and struck the birdman in the chest, blowing the winged beast to shards.

"Now, attack!"

The golem went and a Flying Kamakari #1 appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and with one hard punch, blasted the mantis into teeny-tiny pieces and then the golem began to glow (ATK: 3,600 - 2,100) and nothing happened.

"I can send 1,500 attack points from my Golden form to negate any of your monster effects! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 wind monster to summon my Silpheed!"

As she took her Flying Kamakari and banished it, the windy fairy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now summon my Mist Valley Sky Knight!"

As she sat the card down, a winged beast-like warrior with two large green wings appeared and he was covered in armor and he used a green sword for a weapon (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both turned into glowing green orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Sky Goblin Crow!"

As she sat the card down, a blue-headed human-like hawk appeared with 2 blue wings, sharp talons and claws appeared and it wore a robe (ATK: 2,100).

Shore Knight then replied, "Thats a remake of that pitiful Crow Goblin monster. It had 1,850 attack points and needed a sacrifice as well!"

"Since I used Mist Valley Sky Knight to summon a wind monster, it'll gain 500 attack and defense!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 2,100 - 2,600).

"Lets do it. Smash it to pieces!"

The mighty creature went and drove its taloned claw into the larger rock's chest and it collapsed into a pile of dust &amp; pebbles **(Mystical Sand LP: 6900 - 6400).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, its stats went back to normal (ATK: 2,600 - 2,100).

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Dogu to defense and 1 facedown monster and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I remove 1 Xyz Material from my monster to add any Wind monster from my deck to the top!"

As she took the Sky Knight and discarded, she took a monster from her deck and placed it on top and then she replied, "Lets bring out my Mist Valley Falcon!"

As she sat the card down, a winged-beast warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Sky Goblin Crow, attack!"

The Xyz went and slashed the rocky idol to pieces with its claws.

"Attack her other monster and I'll returm my facedown Treasure Map to my deck to do so!"

As the facedown card vanished and reappeared in her hand, she flew in and a small goblin made of tiny rocks and dirt appeared ont he card (DEF: 1,300) and she jammed her sword into, blowing it to dust.

"Okay then. Since I return my map, I draw 2 cards!"

She did so and then she discarded the map card and then she replied, "Your turn now, I guess."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I reveal my Call of the Haunted!"

As she activated the trap, the large rock destroyed earlier appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"Now, I'll play Polymerization to fuse it with the 2nd Medium Piece Golem in my hand!"

As the two rock monsters merged together, a much larger and more powerful-looking golem appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Meet my Multiple Piece Golem!"

Kristen then replied, "Dang."

"No kidding, girl."

"Now, attack her Xyz!"

The large went and made a punch and the winged beast exploded into a burst of feathers **(Tiffany LP: 5900 - 5400).**

"Your turn now, you doomed fool."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I"ll switch my Falcon to defense and then I'll set a new monster and that'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "You won't beat me, fool! I summon my Gaia Soldier!"

As she sat the card down, a smaller form of the famous Giant Soldier of Stone appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Multiple Piece Golem, attack!"

The golem went in and made a quick punch, blowing Falcon to pieces.

"Gaia Soldier, attack!"

The rocky warrior swung his sword and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the soldier smashed it to tiny pieces with its sword and they drew the right number of cards and then she replied, "You won't win. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 more wind monster to bring out my Garuda the Wind Spirit!"

As she banished her Sky Crow Goblin, thr winged beast appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Next, I summon my Mist Valley Baby Roc!"

As she sat the card down, the tiny bird appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now tune them together!"

The small bird flew into the air as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Garuda, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Mist Valley Divine Gryphon!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty Synchro used her last duel appeared with a caw (ATK: 2,500).

Mystical Sand laughed and replied, "Your monsters is weaker then mine."

"Know that, dummy. I now use another Normal Summon for a wind monster thanks to my Divine Gryphon's ability and I'll use to bring out my Hunter Owl!"

As she sat the card down, the crossbow-wielding owl warrior appeared (ATK: 1,000 - 2,000).

"Next, I activate my Silver Winds spell card! I banish 1 wind monster and all wind monsters I control gain 500 attack and defense points until the end phase."

As she took her Slate Warrior and banished it, both monsters began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 3,300) (ATK: 2,000 - 2,800).

"Lets do it. Hunter Owl, attack!"

The winged beast aimed at the golem and fired a barrage of arrows shot and struck, blasting the huge rock into a cloud of dust.

"Gryphon, attack!"

The wings of the huge thunder monster began to glow and a barrage of lighting it shot out and struck, smashing the rocky soldier to pieces **(Mystical Sand LP: 6400 - 4700).**

**"**Take that, you witch bitch! I end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown trap and its called Mother Load! I banish two level 5 rock monster from my graveyard and then I get to special summon two level 3 rocks from my graveyard and I choose my Stone Goblin and my Medium Piece Golem, which both are level 3 rock monsters!"

As she took her Multiple Piece Golem and her Big Piece Golem and banished them, a small goblin made of rocks and dirt appeared (ATK: 700) next to the medium-sized golem (ATK: 1,600).

"They cannot attack or be used in a Xyz Summon and if I have either of them during my end phase, I take 4000 damage!"

Kristen then replied, "Quite a risky trap!"

Kelly then replied, "I'd be scared to even use it..if I ever wanted a rock deck."

"I now summon my Gonogo!"

As he sat the card down, a huge rocky sphere with eyes appeared (ATK: 1,350).

"I now tune all 3 of my rock monsters together!"

Stone Goblin began to glow as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Gonogo and Medium Piece Golem, which turned into a total of 6 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Giganticastle!"

As he sat the card down, a HUGE rock monster appeared (ATK: 2,900).

Shore Knight then replied, "Wow."

"Since I used Stone Goblin in a Synchro Summon for a rock monster, you take 700 damage!"

Suddenly, a small rock appeared in midair and it shot out and slammed Tiffany in the stomach **(Tiffany LP: 5400 - 4700).**

"Next, my Synchro gains 300 attack points for each non tuner to summon it!"

Suddenly, it glowed (ATK: 2,900 - 3,500).

"Smash her Synchro into next year!"

The mighty rock swung its fist and it struck, blasting the mighty Synchro into a shower of sparks &amp; burnt feathers **(Tiffany LP: 4700 - 3700)**.

The witch cackled and replied, "You won't beat me, little girl! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Owl to defense and then I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Fossil Tusker!"

As she satt he card down, a skeleton-like creature appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The huge rock lifted its leg up and it smashed it down hard, flattening the owl with one hard smash.

"Attack!"

The rock-like skeleton fired its rock and it shot out and a Shield Wing appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and the attack did nothing.

"Whatever you say. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Shield Wing for the mighty Raiza the Storm Monarch!"

As the smaller winged beast vanished, the mighty monarch of the winds appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Mystical Sand groaned and replied, "Damn it."

Suddenly, it shot out its wind and the huge rock vanished and she slid the card back into her Extra Deck.

"Now, blast that thing away!"

The monarch sent out a burst of wind sand it shot out and struck, blasting the rocky creature into a cloud of dust **(Mystical Sand LP: 4700 - 4100)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I summon my Block Golem."

As she sat the card down, a rock monster made of _legos _appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now tribute it to special summon up to level 3 or lower rock monsters from my graveyard!"

As it vanished, two Mine Golems appeared (DEF: 1,900).

"Next, I overlay them both!"

Both golems turned into glowing red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Giant Soldier of Steel!"

As she sat the card down, a huge metal statue appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Next, I play Inverse Universe!"

Suddenly, it glowed (ATK: 1,300 - 2,000) - (ATK: 2,400 - 1,000).

"Next, I use a Xyz Material monster to give it 1000 attack points!"

As he took one of the golems and discarded it, it glowed (DEF: 1,300 - 2,300).

"Lets do it. Attack his Raiza!"

The mighty Xyz walked foward and a made a savage cut with its huge metal sword, cutting Raiza in twain. The two pieces shattered into pixels **(Tiffany LP: 3700 - 2700).**

"Take that, you fool! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack!"

The soldier walked foward again and a Wynn the Wind Chamer appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500) and the sword struck, blowing Wynn to little pieces.

"Your turn now.'

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 wind monster for my Silpheed!"

As she took her Wynn and banished her, the windy fairy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now summon my Famillar-Posessed - Wynn!"

As she sat the card down, the young charmer appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Next, I play a 2nd Silver Winds!"

As she took her Shield Wing and banished it, they both began to glow (ATK: 1,850 - 2,650) - (ATK: 1,700 - 2,500).

"Lets do it. Wynn, attack!"

She aimed her scepter and launched a burst of heavy wind and it struck the soldier in its chest, smashing cleanly through it. What was left fell backwards into a pile of broken metal **(Mystical Sand LP: 4100 - 3450).**

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The windy fairy fired a burst of wind as well and a Medusa Worm appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and exploded into a cloud of dust as wind struck it down.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

The wind monsters stats went back to normal (ATK: 2,650 - 1,850 - (ATK: 2,500 - 1,700).

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gogogo Giant!"

As he sat the card down, a huge tall rocky giant appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"When Summoned, I can special summon a Gogogo Golem from my graveyard in faceup defense postion!"

Suddenly, the rocky golem appeared (DEF: 1,500) and then the huge giant knelt (DEF: 0).

"Next, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both turned into glowing orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use my monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..._**Number 55: Gogogo Goliath!"**_

As she sat the card down, a HUGE golem-like rock monster appeared and it was in the shape of a fortress with the number 55 on its chest (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I remove one of its Xyz Material monsters to add any earth rock monster from my deck to my hand!"

As he took his Gogogo Giant and discarded it, She took a monster from her deck and placed it in her hand and then she replied, "Since I control a Gogogo Monster, I can special summon my Gogogo Gardna from my hand!"

As she sat the card down, a rocky golem with a large shield made of rocks and pebbles appeared (ATK: 2,100 - 2,900).

"My Goliath can give any rock monster 800 defense points and with Gardna on the field, you can't attack any other of my monsters! Now, crush her Wynn!"

The mighty rock swung its fist and struck, flattening the charmer with one hard smash **(Tiffany LP: 2700 - 2150).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Silpheed to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "Next, I summon another Gaia Soldier!"

As she sat the card down, another of the rocky soldiers appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Goliath, attack!"

The mighty number swung its fist and it struck, crushing Silpheed with one hard smash.

"Soldier, attack!"

The soldier went and a Dandelion appeared (DEF: 300) and it was slashed to ribbons quickly and then two seed tokens appeared (DEF: x2).

"You won't beat me! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "You won't defeat me ever, you bitch! I won't stop! I banish my Silpheed and Raiza to summon my Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms!"

As she took the two cards and banished them, the mighty dragon of the winds appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then she replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Divine Gryphon appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Now, I play Mini-Guts!"

As one of the tokens vanished, puffs of dust began to appear (ATK: 2,400 - 0).

"Next, I use my Divine Gryphon's ability to tribute the other token for my Roc from the Valley of Haze!"

As the other token vanished, a huge masked-covered bird appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, i play Shield Crush!"

Suddenly, Gardna exploded into a shower of pebbles.

"Lets do it. Tempest, attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and launched a huge gust of wind and electric sparks and it shot out and reduced the soldier to powder.

"Divine Gryphon, Attack!"

The huge thunder bird cawed loudly as a burst of electricity shot out and struck the mighty number monster in the chest. It began to crack and break opened before the mighty Number collapsed into a huge pile of dust &amp; pebbles **(Mystical Sand LP: 3450 - 350)**.

"Roc, end this!"

the mighty bird swung its wings and a huge burst of wind shot out and struck, ending the duel **(Mystical Sand LP: 350 - 0).**

Shore Knight then replied, "She did it!"

Mystical Sand then replied, "You may of beatened me, but my group will pummel all of you!"

Suddenly, she vanished into a cloud of dust and all of the dust and dirt simply vanished from sight and the number monster fell to the ground and Kristen and then replied, "We still need to find someone."

Shore Knight then replied, "Lets go back to searching then."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Guidance to Ore / Continuous Spell Card

Image: A large rocky hill

When a Rock-Type monster you control is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with the same name as the destroyed monster.

_**Note: **__This card was used by T-Bone in the Yugioh GX episode "J-Dawg and T-Bone" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Mother Load / Normal Trap Card

Image: A fat and bearded miner looking into a cavern fulled of glittering red jewels.

Banish 2 level 5 or higher Rock-type monsters from your graveyard; then, Special summon up to 2 level 3 or lower Rock-type monsters from your graveyard. The monsters special summoned with this cards ability cannot attack or be used in a Xyz Summon and if you control either of them during your end phase, you take 4000 damage.

_**Note: **__This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "Shadowchasers: Conspiracy" story and full credit goes to him._

Mist Valley Sky Knight

Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

If this card is used to Synchro or Xyz Summon a WIND monster: That monster gains 500 ATK &amp; DEF until the end phase of your opponets next turn. You can only control 1 "Mist Valley Sky Knight" at a time.

Silver Winds / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: a huge gust of wind flying into a Mist Valley Thunderlord

Banish 1 WIND monster from your graveyard and then all WIND monsters you control gain 800 ATK &amp; DEF Until the end phase of the current turn. You can only activate 1 "Silver Winds" per turn.

Sky Goblin Crow

Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 2,000/Rank 4

2 Level 4 monsters

Once per turn: You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card to take any WIND monster from your deck and place it on top.

Gaia Soldier

Rock/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

_A Tough offensive soldier that protects many creartures with its rocky body. It'll defend the weak with its diamond-covered sword._

Stone Goblin

Rock/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 1,300/3 Stars

When used to Synchro Summon a Rock-type Synchro Monster: Inflict 700 damage to your opponet or gain 700 lifepoints.

Gogogo Gardna

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,100/4 Stars

if you control a "Gogogo" monster: You can special summon this card (From your hand). As long as this card remains on the field: Your opponet cannot target any other monsters in battle. Only 1 "Gogogo Gardna" can be on the field at a time.

-ooo-

**That duel ended good for the girls. In the next chapter, they search the city and the island for the fortress and they find out and inside Kristen duels in one of the hardest duels she's ever been through. Can our girl win it? Revealing the chapter's name will spoil it, so you'll have to wait for it to come later.**


	8. Frozen Solid

Chapter 7: Frozen Solid

-ooo-

Even after the duel had ended and the sand was no more, the girls will still looking around for anyone in Gulchton that would help them out.

Kristen sighed and replied, "We'll been looking for 2 hours now and there's no sigh of any person at all! Maybe they all left the island before she came!"

Shore Knight sighed and replied, "I don't think so, my young friends. No boat was issued to them at the moment. They usually call my office back at the shipyard if they ever needed any ship of any kind and they didn't call me up for one at all."

Kelly then replied, "We can't give up!"

Suddenly, the saw a huge building that said GULCHTON ISLAND INFORMATION BUILDING AND OFFICE above its door.

Shore Knight then replied, "They could be inside there somewhere, but I don't know."

Tiffany then replied, "We cant' give up and we need to find those people."

"Then, lets go look inside."

They all began to walk towards the building.

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, Tatyana was talking to Mystical Sand in the main entryway with her kids watching from behind her.

Tatyana sighed and replied, "You lost the duel and lost the number too? Ouch."

Mystical Sand sighed and replied, "I'm trully sorry for my loss, madam. I'll accept my banishment punishment now."

"Actually, I won't be do any such thing, Sand."

Mystical Sand looked at her with a confused look and Tatyana then replied, "Of all the troops I have in my brigade, you're the only loyal one and the one that's not annoying at all. Sparks and Chopman annoyed me and my family too much, but you haven't done anything wrong to deserve that punishment, Sand. I will let you know when I need you again."

"Will do, madam."

Suddenly, she vanished into a cloud of dust and Tatyana looked at her kids and she replied, "Where are they now?"

"They're looking for someone to help them find the fortress somewhere on the island. They can't find anyone at the moment.", Tyrone said with a sigh.

Tatyana sighed and replied, "Too bad we're cursed and now allowed into the fortresses!"

"Why not, mom?", Trisha asked.

"Because that idiot Darrien hired a shaman to curse any Dark Fang from entering the damn fortresses! The duelists are in for trouble when they face them. They're supposed to some the best duelists even to duel. They're in for a rude fight to the end!"

-ooo-

Inside of the building, they will still looking for the city folk.

Shore Knight sighed and replied, "Not a person around."

A minute later, the saw the door to the courtoom locked up with a huge metal lock.

"Maybe they're behind that door.", Kelly said with a smile.

Shore Knight took his sword and made two quick slashes, smashing the lock to tiny bits. They opened and saw a man in his early 50s with brown hair, moustache, hazel eyes with glasses and he wore a grey italian suit and he looked at the group and replied, "Another fang? Great."

Kristen the repleid, "We're from the port and Darrien sent us."

"Is that mean that sand bitch is gone then?"

Tiffany smile dand replied, "Damn right she is. I dueled her and won it."

The man smiled and replied, "Good Riddance. I'm Mayor Denzel Willamson and I lead this dusty city."

Kristen smiled and replied, "Are anyone else from this city?"

Denzel sighed and replied, "The only ones that live in this city are my wife and daughter and that bitch locked up at the jail across town. We have two scientists locked up there as well."

Kelly then replied, "Do you or any of your staff know where the Water Fortress is?"

Denzel nodded and replied, "My scientists will know where it is. They've been waiting for someone from Darrien's crew to come and help out."

Kristen then replied, "Lead us to that jail and we'll help your family escape."

"Sounds good to me."

-ooo-

About 10 minutss after finding the jail and releasing the prisoners, the gang was back in the main building of the city.

Denzel smiled and replied, "Thank you all for your helping rescuing my family. I'm so glad to have them back with me."

Tiffany then replied, "No problem."

She pointed at a teenaged girl with blonde hair and a middle-aged woman with red hair and wore a beautiful dress and he replied, "This is my Wife Lydia and my daughter Caroline."

He then pointed to the scientists and he replied, "This is Micheal Jackersona and that his assistant Dan.

Caroline smiled and replied, "So glad to be out of that damn cell."

Kristen then replied, "Glad we can help."

Denzel looked at the two scientists and he replied, "Did you find the true location of the fortress entrance?"

Michael saluted him and he replied, "Yes, sir! Its inside of Mt. Gulchmore and there's a hidden entrance near the guard station we have out there. We know where it is."

Kelly then replied, "Awesome."

Denzel looked at the girls and replied, "They'll help you get there before nightfall. I'll call up Darrien and let'em know what's going on."

Shore Knight then replied, "Finally, we face the leader!"

About 10 miles north of the city, lies the huge Gulchmore mountain. It had steep slopes and it was snow-covered as well.

Kristen then replied, "Where do we go now?"

Michael pointed to a large cave opening and he replied, "Head through there and down the stairs and your fortress is down there. Good luck."

Shore Knight then replied, "I'll lead thr way."

They walked towards the cave and Dan looked at him and replied, "You sure they can get passed that fortress leader?"

"Lets hope so, my friend."

-ooo-

About 25 minutes later and after walking down many steps, they made it to the bottom area of the cave and were in shock to see a fortress made of solid ice!

Kelly then replied, "Thats beautiful."

Shore Knight then replied, "No joke. Lets get you ladies in some coats!"

Suddenly, a winter's coat appeared on the girls and Kelly then replied, "Thank you so much."

Suddenly, the doors opened and a huge gust of cold win shot out and Shore Knight replied, "Lets see who this person is."

They nodded and as they walked in, the doors slammed shut.

-ooo-

Back at the port's main building, Darrien finished his phone call with Denzel.

Darrien then replied, "They just finally entered the Water Fortress's lair and are going to duel the leader hopefully soon."

General Freed then replied, "I hope they can do it. No one has seen its deck and heard is supposed to the best water duelist on the island!"

Darrien then replied, "Lets hope for the best, general."

Tyler then replied, "If anyone can take them down, its the girls. They're all awesome duelists and will make sure to kick some serious butt when they finally duel that person."

Rick then replied, "Darn right, dad. My sisters are great duelists. They can do anything."

-ooo-

Back at the fortress, the gang was looking around the beautiful fortress.

Kristen then replied, "Doesn't get any more beautiful then this right now. This is wonderful."

Tiffany then replied, "Great place for a duelist I guess."

Kelly looked around and replied, "I wonder where this duelist is."

"Coming right now.", a female's voice said.

They looked the main staircase and a door opened up and out come a beautiful woman with white and blonde hair and she wore a beautiful blue dress with snowflakes designs all over it and she replied, "Welcome to my fortress, youngsters. I'm Elsa, queen of the fortress."

Kelly then replied, "Wait, you're that princess from _Frozen_!"

Elsa smiled and replied, "The movie that was based on our lives? It was a cute Kingdom of Arendale is about 50 miles east of New Zealand and my sister Anna is watching it with help from Kristoff."

Kelly then replied, "That is too darn cool. That movie made over 1.3 billion dollars in ticket sales and its one of the most successful movies ever made."

"Thank you again, ladies. Who may I be dueling tonight?"

Kristen raised her hand and she replied, "I'll be if my girls say its okay."

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Go ahead, girl. I just dueled earlier."

Kelly then replied, "I'm not ready to take down a fortress leader the moment."

Elsa walked down the stairs and she replied, "This will be a great duel. I've dueled 3 times already and they didn't stand a chance against my deck."

Suddenly, a duel disk made of ice appeared on her arm with jewels encrusted into it and she replied, "My sister Anna helped me put this beauty together. You ready for a tough duel, young lady?"

"Young lady? How old are you right now?"

Elsa smiled and replied, "I'm 22."

Shore Knight nodded and replied, "You look good for your age, Elsa."

"Why thank you, hon."

"Hon?", the kids asked with confused looks.

Shore Knight smiled and replied, "When she arrived her for the first time, we dated for 3 months and we become a couple and haven since that day."

Kelly smiled and replied, "That's awesome. Can you control your powers now?"

Elsa then replied, "I have complete control. Even if I get mad or really sad, it won't effect things."

Kristen then replied, "Good to here. Lets duel already."

Elsa nodded as they both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Elsa LP: 8000 - Kristen LP: 8000)**

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I'll start the duel as this is my home. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and thats my turn."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Atack her facedown monster!"

The mighty warrior went in and a large icy bird appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and he struck it with his sword and it shattered into icy shards and Elsa smiled and replied, "When Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier is destroyed, I get 1 card from my deck."

She did so."

Your turn now, Elsa."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I summon my Frost Tiger."

As she sat the card down, a large tiger sculpted out of ice appeared with a roar (ATK: 1,900).

"Chill her monster."

The tiger let out a huge burst of icy air and it shot out and struck, blowing Grepher to shards **(Kristen LP: 8000 - 7800)**.

"There yoi go. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and thats my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blizzard Dragon."

As she sat the card down, the dragon of ice appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Ice her facedown monster."

The beast let out its icy breath again and a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the ice breath froze her solid and then she dissolved into particles and a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"Blizzard Dragon, your turn."

The dragon launched its icy breath and it struck, blowing her into little triangles **(Kristen LP: 7800 - 7100)** and then a Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"You won't beat me, I'm afraid. I'll end my turn now"

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Guardian for my Turret Warrior!"

As the warrior vanished, the bulky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 2,600).

"Next, I summon my Command Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600 (ATK: 2,600 - 3,000).

"Lets do it. Turret Warrior, attack!"

The mighty warrior fired a barrage of bullets and they shot out and struck, blowing the icy dragon to pieces **(Elsa LP: 8000 - 6800).**

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Frost Tiger to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll attack your tiger with my Command Knight!"

The knight swung her sword and a wave of hot flames shot out and melted the tiger into a steaming puddle of water.

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The mighty warrior fired its bullets again and small icy dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 700) and it struck it, blowing it to pieces and Elsa smiled and replied, "When Snow Dragon is destroyed, all of your monsters gain a ice counter."

Suddenly, icy orbs appeared in both of her monsters.

"Your turn now, Elsa."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I play Sacrifice Icicle."

Suddenly, a large icicle appeared in one of her monster slots (ATK: 0).

"Since it can be used as two tributes, I can tribute it for my Ice Master."

As the token vanished, a beautiful and icy woman appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Now, I tribute her to destroy all of your monsters with ice counters on them."

Suddenly, she vanished into a huge blizzard of ice and frost and then both of the warriors froze up and shattered into icy shards.

"I now set another card and its your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gearfried!"

As she sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Elsa quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar."

As the trap flipped up, a loud roar was heard.

"Damn it. I'll end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cold Enchanter."

As she sat the card down, another icy woman appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I'll discard a card to place a ice counter on your Gearfried."

As she took a monster and discarded it, a icy counter appeared near the warrior and her staff began to glow (ATK: 1,600 - 1,900).

"Attack."

She aimed her staff at the knight and fired a burst of ice, blowing the iron knight to pieces **(Kristen LP: 7100 - 7000).**

"Your turn now, Kristen."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I summon my Snowman Creator."

As she sat the card down, a mechanical snowman-like machine appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Enchanter, attack."

She aimed her scepter and fired a burst of lce and a Gagaga Gardna appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and the ice went off his shield **(Elsa LP: 6800 - 6400)**.

"You are a more clever duelist then I thought you were. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I tribute Gardna for my Freed!"

As the Warrior vanished, the mighty Freed appeared (ATK: 2,300).

Elsa saluted him and replied, "Its a true honor, general."

Tiffany then replied, "She's a good dueling sport."

Shore Knight smiled and repleid, "Thats how I fell in love with her."

"Lets do it. Freed, go after her Enchanter!"

She went and made a slash with his sword, blasting the enchanter into pixels **(Elsa LP: 6400 - 5700).**

Kristen smiled and replied, "Take that, Elsa! I end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my creator to defense and then I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen then replied, "I skip my Draw Phrase to use Freed's effect!"

She took another monster from her graveyard and placed it in her hand and then she replied, "I now summon my Master of Flaming Dragonswords!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Attack her machine!"

The fiery knight went in and slammed its sword into it and it shattered into frozen pieces of broken metal.

"Attack!"

Freed charged in and a 2nd Enchanter appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and made a quick slash with his sword, blowing her to pixels.

"Your turn now, Elsa."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I first play Poison of an Old man."

She began to glow **(Elsa LP: 5700 - 6900).**

"I now banish 1 water monster to bring out my Aqua Spirit."

As she took a Blizzed and banished it, a young watery nymph appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I tribute it for my Metal Fish."

As it vanished, a large metal fish appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Tiffany then replied, "Talk about old school."

"Next, I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted to bring back the monster I discarded with my Enchanters ability."

Suddenly, a 2nd Metal Fish appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now overlay my 2 level 5 monsters."

They both began to glow and a galaxy-like portal opened, which they flew into.

Kelly then replied, "She's summoning a number!"

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me.._**Number 94: Crystal Zero, the Princess of Polar Ice**_."

As she sat the card down, a beautiful woman wearing a ice dress appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Tiffany then replied, "Why does she have numbers?"

Elsa sighed and replied, "When I was building my fortress here, I dug up a treasure chest and inside was this card and a couple of more others that are really powerful to use. I use one her Xyz Material monsters."

As she took a Metal Fish and discarded it, Freed groaned as spots of ice and frost began to cover his armor (ATK: 2,300 - 1,150).

"Now, I attack."

The number aimed her scepter and fired a burst of cold wind and it shot out and struck, striking the mighty general in chest. He looked at Kristen and smiled before he dissolved into grains of light **(Kristen LP: 7000 - 5750).**

"Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my warrior to defense and then I'll set another monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Frost Tiger."

As she sat the card down, the icy beast appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Crystal Zero, attack."

She aimeed her arm and a burst of chilly shot out and blasted the mighty warrior into triangles.

"Tiger, your turn."

The beast let a chilling burst of cold air and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and blew into little shards as the air struck and they both discarded what had left and drew 5 new ones and Elsa replied, "You're my most challenging opponet yet. Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Since I have a level 4 monster, I can special summon my Kagetokage!"

As she sat another card down, a dark lizard appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I now overlay them both!"

Both turned into blue orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use my monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Zubaba General!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I'll equip him with the Zubaba Buster in my hand!"

As she took the Kagetokage card and discarded it, his sword began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 3,800).

"I attack your warrior!"

The mighty warrior went in..

Elsa smiled and replied, "My numbers abiltiy can be used during your turn too."

"Thats why I set this card earlier and its my Fiendish Chain!"

The chains shot out from the ground and wrapped her up and he went and struck with his mighty sword and she let out a cry of pain before she shattered into icy bits **(Elsa LP: 6900 - 5400).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and switch Frost Tiger to defense and that'll do it for me."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zubaba Knight!"

_"Zu-Ba-BA!", _was cried as it as a mighty armored knight appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Knight, attack!"

The mighty warrior went and made a few slashes with his sword, blasting the icy beast into little fragments.

"Attack!"

The General went in and Elsa quickly replied, "I activate Ice Wall. This trap negates your attack and you can't attack with until the end phase of my next turn."

Suddenly, two ice blocks appeared on both of his sides.

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster."

As she did so, a large evil-looking snowman appeared on top of a large reptile-like creature (ATK: 0).

"Next, I'll destroy your Zubaba General and thats all thanks to my Snowman Eaters ability."

Suddenly, it breathed out a icy burst of wind and frost and the mighty warrior froze solid. Seconds later, The frozen and iced body of the mighty warrior broke into many little pieces..

"I now equip it with Synchro Boost."

Suddenly, it glowed (ATK: 0 - 500 - LV: 3 - 4).

"I now summon my Cyber Valkyrie."

As she sat the card down, a icy woman appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Next, I overlay my 2 monsters."

Both monsters turned into blue orbs and a portal opened up, which the flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me...Snowdust Giant."

As he sat the card down, a huge icy giant with a giant club for a weapon appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Tiffany then replied, "She's a good duelist."

"Next, I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to allow me to reveal any number of water monsters in my graveyard and your cards will get a ice counter for each one shown."

As she took the Cyber Valkyrie and discarded it, she revealed a 2nd Snow Dragon and a 2nd Snowman Creator and them orbs of Ice began to float around the warrior (IC: 0 - 2) - (ATK: 1,600 - 1,200).

"My Giants other ability. Smash his warrior."

He swung his weapon and struck the ground, sending a huge burst of icy wind and frost towards the mighty warrior, blasting Zubaba Knight into little triangles as it struck him down **(Kristen LP: 5750 - 4750)**.

"Take that. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I Now summon my Ice Soldier."

As she sat the card down, a warrior sculpted out of ice appeared with a icy spear for a weapon (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Snowdust, attack."

The giant swung his sword and a wave of frost and sleet shot ut and a Gagaga Girl appeared on the card (DEF: 700) and was blown to shards as the attack struck her.

"Soldier, attack directy."

The mighty soldier and Kristen quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

As the soldier went in, she drew a card.

"Lucky you. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Gagaga Girl appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Next, I summon my Gagaga Soldier!"

As she sat the card down, the soldier used in her duel against Sparks appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Girl's level changes to matches my soldier!"

Suddenly, she began to glow (LV: 3 - 4).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both of then turned into glowing red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Gagaga Cowboy!"

As she sat the card down, the cowboy she used to the shark to chum earlier appeared (ATK; 1,500).

Suddenly, Snowdust GIant let out a loud moan (ATK: 2,200 - 0).

"I won't use her ability right now. Attack!"

He aimed his gun and fired a barrage of bullets and they shot out and struck the mighty Xyz in the chest and it roared in pain before it exploded into chunks of ice **(Elsa LP: 5400 - 4000).**

There you go. I end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and switch my Soldier to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Valkyrian Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Attack his Ice Soldier!"

The warrior swung his sword and a wave of hot flames shot and melted the soldier into a steaming puddle of water.

"Cowboy, attack!"

He aimed his gun and fired a barrage of bullets and a goofy-looking snowman with a smile a carrot nose and two wide eyes appeared on the card (DEF: 0) and the bullets went through his body and Elsa smiled and replied, "This is Olaf the Spring Snowman and it can't be destroyed in battle if its my only monster."

"Lucky you. I'll play Block Attack."

Suddenly, he knelt (DEF: 2,500).

"I'll remove one of his Xyz Material monsters to allow him give you 800 damage while he's in attack postion!"

As she took the Gagaga Girl and discarded it, she fired a bullet and missed the snowman and struck Elsa in the arm **(Elsa LP: 4000 - 3200)** and Olaf looked at her and replied, "You okay, Elsa?"

She smiled back to him and replied, "Not a problem at all."

Tiffany then replied, "Thats pretty darn cool."

Shore Knight then replied, "Darn right it is. She has a heart of icy gold."

"I end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Snowman Creator."

As she sat the card down,the 2nd of the icy machines appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters."

Olaf and the large machine turned into blue orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me..Frost Snail."

As she sat the card down, a large snail with a frost and snow covered shell appeared (DEF: 2,200).

Tiffany then replied, "What is she up to?"

"I now play the spell card Rank-Up Magic Ocean Force. This card allows to overlay my water Xyz monster and it allows me to overlay my monster to summon a monster that is 1 or 2 ranks higher."

Suddenly, the large snail began to glow and then it stopped and turned into a beautiful water-like woman wielding a ice-like sword (ATK: 500).

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice**_."

Kelly then replied, "She just summoned another Number."

Shore Knight then replied, The two numbers and that rank up spell card where the cards she found inside of it."

She'll gain 1000 attack for each Xyz Material monster she has."

Suddenly, her sword began to glow (ATK: 500 - 3,500).

"Now, I'll remove 1 Xyz Material monster to destroy your defense postion monster."

As she she took the Snoman Creator and discarded it (ATK: 3,500 - 2,500), she swung her sword and a wave of frost and ice shot out, blasting Gagaga Cowboy into pixels.

"Next, I play Overlay Regen."

Suddenly, she glowed again (ATK: 2,500 - 3,500).

"Now, attack his Knight."

He swung his sword and a burst of ice and forst and struck, blowing the knight into a cloud of fiery smoke **(Kristen LP: 4750 - 2950).**

"Your turn now, Kristen."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your monster."

The Number swung her sword and another wave of ice and frost shot out and a Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the attack died down.

"I'll use her ability."

As she took the card and removed it (ATK: 3,500 - 2,500), another wave of frost shot out and froze the elf warrior and then he shattered into pieces.

"Your turn now, child."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon the General's Apprentice!"

As she sat card down, a young male warrior appeared and he wore armor and used a short metal sword for a weapon (ATK: 1,150).

"I can tribute him to special summon Freed from my graveyard!"

As he pointed his sword to the number and vanished, The mighty general appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I use Forbidden Chalice!"

As her facedown lifted, she let out a small groan (ATK: 2,500 - 900).

"Lets do it. Freed, attack!"

The mighty warrior went and slashed her with his sword and she groaned before she dissolved into a cloud of chilling mist that blew away **(Elsa LP: 3200 - 1800)**.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I play Moray of Greed."

She took a 2nd Ice Master and a Mother Grizzly and shuffled the cards back into her deck and drew 3 cards and then she replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Blade."

As she sat the card down, the mighty warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Freed will attack first."

He went in and a 2nd Snow Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 700) and he struck with his mighty sword, blowing Snow Dragon apart and then a counter appeared on both warriors and then she replied, "Attack her facedown monster."

The swordsman went in and a Blizzard Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and was blown into triangles as the warrior struck it down with his sword.

"Your turn now, Elsa."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I now play Ice Fountain."

Suddenly, a large fountain covered in ice appeare behind Elsa.

"Next, I remove your warriors Ice Counters and the two on my Fountain to special summon my Snowdust Dragon."

As the counters and fountain shattered into icy bits, a larger and more fercious form of Snow Dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,800).

"Next, I play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Ice Enchanter appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Since she's a spellcaster, she can be one tribute to summon my rarest and most favorite card I have."

As she vanished, a beautiful ice woman appeared with a chain with a large ice ball at the end of it (ATK: 2,800).

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Blizzard Princess**__."_

Kelly then replied, "Not good at all."

Tiffany then replied, "This is bad."

"Lets do it. Snowdust Dragon, attack Freed."

The dragon roared and then it launched a frosty blizzard towards Freed and he groaned as the ice and frost struck him and he shattered into pixels as the storm got too much for him."

"Blizzard Princess, attack."

She swung her whip and the huge ice ball struck, smashing Dark Blade to pieces **(Kristen LP: 2950 - 1450).**

"I'm afraid this duel will end soon. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and she sighed and replied, "I'm afraid this duel ends right here and now. First, I play Night Shot."

The spell card appeared and crosshairs appeared on the card and a barrage of bullets struck, blowing her facedown Warrior's Pride card to shards.

"I now activate my facedown Dragon's Rage. This will trample all over your monster. Attack."

The dragon launched its attack and and a 2nd Gearfried appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and was blown to pieces as the ice struck it down **(Kristen LP: 1450 - 250).**

"End this, Princess."

She swung her chain and it shot out and struck her down **(Kristen LP: 250 - 0).**

Tiffany then replied, "No damn way."

Kelly sighed sadly and replied, "My sister lost? No damn way."

As the two monsters vanished, Elsa sighed and replied, "I'm afraid I win the duel. You don't get access to my treasure chamber now and if you want a rematch, come back at any time."

Kristen then replied, "I will. Give me a day or two to relax and go over my deck again, Elsa."

Elsa smiled and replied, "That won't be a problem at all."

Suddenly, a portal opened up and she pointed to it and repleid, "This will lead you back to the surface and you'll outside of the cave's entrance. I look foward to dueling you again, young lady.'

She nodded as the gang walked through the portal and Shore Knight looked at her and replied, "I'll be back when they went to return, hon."

Elsa smiled and then nodded as he walked through the portal as well.

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Frost Tiger

Beast/Water/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

_A mighty tiger sculpted out of solid ice. It freezes its enemies with its fercious and chilling ice breath._

Cyber Valkyrie

Warrior/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

Any monster that attacks this card loses 300 ATK until the end of the battle phase.

Ice Wall / Normal Trap Card

Image: A wall of ice blocks blocking a dinosaur.

Negate the attack of a opponets attacking monster and then that monster cannot switch postions or declare a attack until the end of your next turn.

_**Note: **__The following 3 cards were used by Alexis in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Ice Soldier

Aqua/Water/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

_A humanoid made of ice appears during freezing cold days. It attacks with its icy spear._

Fountain of Ice / Continuous Spell Card

Image: a fountain of ice covered in a thick layer of ice.

When activated: Place 2 Ice Counters on this card. Once per turn: you can remove 1 Ice Counter from this card to place 1 Ice Counter on any card your opponet has. Only 1 "Fountain of Ice" can be on the field at a time and if there are no Ice Counters on this card: Banish it.

Rank-Up Magic Ocean Force / Normal Spell Card

Image: a huge ocean under a clear blue sky.

Target 1 WATER Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster you control, but with 1 or 2 Ranks higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Any Xyz summoned with this card cannot be targeted by card effects until end phase of your opponets next turn.

Frost Snail

Aqua/Xyz/Water/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,400/Rank 4

2 Level 4 Monsters

Olaf the Spring Snowman

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK; 0/DEF: 0/4 Stars

You take no battle damage involving this card. If you control no other cards: This card cannot be destroyed in battle.

General's Apprentice

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,150/DEF: 750)/3 Stars

You can tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Freed the Matchless General" from your graveyard. The Effect of "General's Apprentice" Can only be used once per turn.

**_Note: _**_Elsa was created by Disney and full credit and rights goes to them._

-ooo-

**Man, that ended bad. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.**


	9. Frightmare

Chapter 7: Frightmare

-ooo-

Back in La Casita's main building in the dining hall, the family and the rest of the gang was waiting for Darrien to get off the phone after Denzel had called and wanted a private conversation with him.

Rochelle then replied, "I hope its good news."

Dirk smiled and replied, "It will be. They freed Gulchton from that sand bitch and people are able to live and enjoy their lives there again."

Walter then replied, "Lets wait and see."

Suddenly, Darrien walked in and he had a not-so happy look on his face and Rochelle ran to him and he replied, "Everything okay, dad?"

Darrien sighed and replied, "I wish it was good, hon."

Tyler then replied, "Any news from the girls?"

"Thats why I'm in this mood right now, sir. They found the fortress and Kristen dueled the leader of it..and she lost a tough duel with the leader."

Rick then replied, "That had to hurt."

Melanie then replied, "What are they going to do now?"

"Denzel also wanted to let me know they decided to stay on the island for a few days before she would ask the leader for a rematch duel. She tired her best, but it wasn't good enough right now to win the duel."

Rick then replied, "She'll get back on her feet again and start dueling the best she can again."

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, the family was talking about her loss as well.

Tyrone then replied, "So, warrior girl finally loses a duel against a fortress leader? Cool."

Tatyana then replied, "That means there is hope for all of us to beat them in one or two duels. We just need to get our decks ready to go."

Trisha smiled and repleid, "My deck is already good to go and I want to use it soon."

Tatyana looked at her and replied, "We can arrange that. We're devoloping training duelbots right now and they'll be done in a hour or so if you want to try your deck on one of them."

"I'll gladly use it, mom. My deck rocks."

Trevor then replied, "Can't wait to see this duel in action."

Trisha looked at him and replied, "You can all come and watch me beat it in a duel. I'll be a quick and swift one."

"Sounds good to us, sis."

-ooo-

That night at the main building Gulchton, Denzel invited them for dinner and they served Italian food that night.

Kristen sighed and replied, "I can't believe I lost that duel with her. She's a tough duelist to face off against."

Shore Knight then replied, "Elsa is one of those duelists you need to beat quickly before she has a chance to summon alot of her best monsters."

Kelly then repleid, "You'll get her next time, sis. You're the best duelist I know and I want to watch you kick her butt into next weak."

"I hope I can."

Tiffany looked at her and replied, "Can I ask you something if it's nothing personal, girl."

"Go ahead and I'll try to answer you as best I can."

"You like alot of Xyz monsters, but why no Synchros?"

Denzel took a sip of his glass of wine and he replied, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Kristen. We'll be okay with it."

"I'm okay with it. I was never impressed with any Synchro Warrior and most of them required a tuner for it."

Denzel then replied, "If you had access to a huge area full of them, would you ever think of using them and Xyz's in your Extra Deck?"

"Probably. Where or who is going to offer me cards?"

Denzel smiled and replied, "To say thanks for Tiffany releasing our town, we'll let all of you enter our huge card vault underneath our city and you'll all be allowed to take any card you want from it. Its the least we can do for you saving our little town. We'll get them after dinner."

Tiffany then replied, "Awesome and thank you so much, Denzel. This means alot for our decks and we'll use them proudly and happily."

"Sounds good to me, my friends."

-ooo-

About 30 minutes later, they were outside of a large vault that was well-hidden from the Fangs. Any Denzel was allowed to open it up.

Denzel then replied, "This is your award for helping us. Even Darrien and his crew send cards to be put away. Ready for this?"

The girls nodded and he took two keycards and slid them through the slots and they opened the huge door, revealing a huge vault full of cards!

Tiffany then replied, "This rocks man."

Kristen then replied, "We can have any card we want?"

"Any card is yours, young lady. Enjoy and choose wisely."

The girls quickly ran in and started to look for cards.

-ooo-

About a half hour later in the buildings lounge, the ladies were doing work on their decks.

TIffany then replied, "Man, that guy had some great cards."

Kelly then replied, "No joke. My deck is better then ever."

Kristen then replied, "Synchro's are really cool these days. My deck can be used with them now. Can't wait to use them up."

Tiffany then replied, "Glad we got the cards."

Kelly then replied, "Glad I didn't find any of those horrible monsters."

Kristen and TIffany looked at her and Kristen replied, "What monsters are those?"

Kelly sighed and replied, "I've always been afraid of the Frightfur monsters. They need those cute and cuddly monsters with those evil fiends that make those horrid fusions. I watched one my friends get beat by that deck and its the only set of monsters in the game I would ever refuse to use."

Kristen then replied, "I hate them too, but I never battled them and if you destroy the cute fairies first, you'll be okay."

"You're right, sis. I just hope that none of the fangs even use them."

Tiffany then replied, "I think we'll be okay."

They didn't know, but a Ansatsu (ATK: 1,700), a DF member, was listening and writing down Kelly's story on a I-Pad that Tatyana let her borrow and she chuckled and replied, "This is pure gold right now. I can't wait to get back."

Suddenly, she quickly vanished before the girls would get a chance to see her.

-ooo-

That night at the mansion, Tatyana and her kids were reading books in the library of the mansion.

Trisha then replied, "Man, this house has some deep history."

Tatyana then replied, "I wonder if that magical suit of armor is still even here or hidden with Kenway's ship. That could help anyone at anytime."

Tyrone then replied, "Thats a good question, mom."

Suddenly, Ansatsu appeared and she took out her I-Pad and she replied, "Seems that Kelly girl is scared of the Frightfur and some of the Fluffal monsters, madam."

Trevor then replied, "I know those monsters. Very creepy Fusions, but powerful if used right and quite powerful as well."

The assassin handed her the I-Pad and she quickly vanished from sight and she looked at Tamara and replied, "Is she ready to duel?"

"Yes, mother. We got her the cards she wanted and she can't wait to use them in her next duel, mother."

"Good."

She walked over to her desk that had a small metal box on it and she grabbed it and replied, "Get this to her. This the rest of the cards she wanted to use and everything else she needed or wanted is here as well."

She nodded as Tamara walked out of the room and Tatyana then replied, "Time to see if her fears can take her down or will she be able to get over them."

-ooo-

Later that night at about 2:00 in the morning in a private hotel Denzel got for the girls, the girls were fast asleep.

Suddenly, a loud screech was heard and the girls quickly got up and Tiffany replied, "Pardon my french, but what the fuck was that?"

Kelly then replied, "It came from outside."

Kristen sighed and replied, "We get to see what that was."

Kelly then replied, "Duel disks just in case this is a trick of somesorts."

Kristen nodded and replied, "Good idea, sis. Lets get our disks and some clothes on."

-ooo-

About 20 minutes later, It was pitch black and the street lights were off.

Tiffany then replied, "I bet this was a damn trick."

Suddenly, the lights came on and Tiffany replied, "Creepy."

Suddenly, a black puddle of goo appeared and it formed into a evil-looking winged fairy and it looked Dunamis Dark Witches dark and evil counterpart (ATK: 1,800).

Kristen then replied, "Thats a Dark Valkyria!"

Kelly then replied, "I figured the Dark Fangs would go after us."

The fairy smiled and replied, "They only want me to duel one of you and thats it. I can't take anything or steal anything after I win or my mistress will surely punish me severely.

Tiffany then replied, "I don't think that would lie about that. I think she's telling the truth."

Kelly took a step foward and replied, "I'll gladly kick your butt. My dragons are ready to go."

The fairy smiled evily and replied, "I accept."

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on arm with a deck in it and Kelly took a step foward and both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Dark Valkyria LP: 8000 - Kelly LP: 8000)**

Kelly then replied, "Go ahead and start us off."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "Thank you. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lancer Dragonute!"

As she sat the card down, the lancing using dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster!"

The mighty dragon went and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and the dragon jammed its lancer into it, blowing it to pieces **(Dark Valkyria LP: 8000 - 7500) **and then she drew a card.

"Your turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "Excellent, I begin with Foolish Burial."

She took a monster from her deck and discarded it and then she reshuffled and replied, "I now summon my Fluffal Leo."

Kelly then replied. "No way."

As she sat the card down, a adorable stuffed lion appeared with a small halo appeared above its head (ATK: 1,600).

Kristen replied, "Its not the fiend form, so stay strong!"

"When my tough fairy attacks, it gains 500 attack points. Attack it."

The mighty lion went (ATK: 1,600 - 2,100) and made a cute but loud roar and the soundwave shot out and blew Lancer Dragonute to shards **(Kelly LP: 8000 - 7400)**.

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card of my own facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fluffal Dog."

As she sat the card down, a large stuffed dog appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"When this one is summoned, I can add 1 copy of a certain monster or another Fluffal monster."

She took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand and then she replied, "I won't tell you what I added. Leo, attack."

The stuffed beast let out a another roar and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and exploded into shards as the soundwave struck it and then a 2nd one appeared (DEF: 1,100) and the dog lept into and landed on it, crushing it and then a large red egg appeared and a tiny dragon head came out of it (ATK: 800).

"Take that, little girl. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I tribute my little friend for my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

As the tiny dragon chirped and vanished, the mighty Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Kristen smiled and replied, "Yea, girl!"

Tiffany then replied, "Get her good!"

"Will do. Attack her Fluffal Leo with Infernal Fire Blast!"

The dragon let out its attack and it shot out, reducing the furry fairy to a pile of hot ash **(Dark Valkyria LP: 7500 - 6700).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Dog to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Alexandrite Dragon, come forth!"

As she sat the card down, the jeweled dragon appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Alexandrite Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its light burst and it struck, blowing Fluffal Dog to little pieces.

"Red Eyes, attack!"

The dragon let out its fiery burst and it shot out and a cute-looking stuffed sheep appeared (DEF: 600) before the attack burnt it to a crisp.

"Your turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "Your a tough duelist, but lets see how tough you actually are. I activate my Call of the Haunted."

Suddenly, Fluffal Dog appeared with a bark (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I summon my Fluffal Owl."

As she sat the card down, a cute stuffed owl appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"When it summoned, I Can add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand."

She took another card from her deck and placed it in her hand and then she replied, "I now activate my Evil Stiches continuous spell card."

Suddenly, it appeared on the field.

"What it does we'll get to soon. For now, I Polymerization to fuse my two Fluffal monsters with the Edge Imp Sabres in my hand!"

As a odd-looking fiend that looked like two large red eyes with a bunch of scissors connected it and as it merged together with two Fluffal monsters, a very disturbing creature appeared. It looked a large stuffed wolf..but with a pair of shears through its mid-section and two large red eyes where in its head (ATK: 1,900).

"Meet the mighty Frightfur Wolf!"

Kelly gulped and replied, "Keep that horrible thing away from me! I hate it!"

Kristen then replied, "That thing is horrible!"

Tiffany then replied, "No wonder she hates them."

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 1,900 - 2,100) and then a small needle appeared and poked into the Evil Stitches card.

"You're wondering why it went up in points. I discarded a monster called Alice in Despairland and all dark monsters I control gain 200 attack points. My Frightfur Wolf can attack once for each Fluffal monster I used to Fusion Summon it and every time I Fusion Summon a Frightfur monster, my Evil Stitches card gains one stich counter."

Kelly then replied, "At least that thing is weaker then her Red Eyes."

"I now play Burden of the Mighty."

Suddenly as the spell appeared, both dragons groaned (ATK: 2,400 - 1,700) - (ATK: 2,000 - 1,600).

"Now, attack both of her dragons!"

The evil monster began to glow and then it launched a barrage of sharp scissors and they shot out and impaled Alexandrite Dragon. It roared in pain before it burst into globules of light and then it launched another barrage of scissors and they struck the larger dragon in the chest and it roared before exploded into a fiery cloud of black smoke **(Kelly LP: 7400 - 6400)**.

"Your turn now, little girl."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I summon the mighty Edge Imp Tomahawk!"

As she sat the card down, a fiend with eyes and many tomahawks appeared (ATK: 1,800 - 2,000).

"Lets do it. Tomahawk, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Golem Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and the fiend sliced the rocky dragon to pieces with its axe.

"Nowm, attack her directly twice!"

The evil wolf began to glow..

Kelly quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The trap flipped up and it stopped glowing.

"Damn you. I now use my Tomahawk's ability. I discard 1 Edge Imp monster to inflict 800 damage to you and I choose my Edge Imp Dagger!"

As she took the monster and banished it, one of its axes began to glow and it launched towards her and struck her in the arm **(Kelly LP: 6400 - 5600)**.

"Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Vice Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the large dark dragon appeared (ATK: 2,000 - 1,000 - 500).

"Next, I play Stampeding Dragon on your Burden of the Mighty!"

As she played the card, the dragon lifted its leg and slammed hard onto the ground and a shockwave shot out and blew the burden card to pieces **(Dark Valkyria LP: 6700 - 6200)** (ATK: 500 - 1,000).

"Next, I tribute it for my Strong Wind Dragon!"

As it vanished, the mighty green-skinned dragon of the winds appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,400 - 3,400).

Kristen smiled and replied, "Yea, girl!"

"Just what she needed!"

"Now, tear that horrid thing apart!"

The dragon flapped its wings like crazy and a huge wind storm began and the stitched up fiend tried to stay in one spot, but the wind ripped it to pieces and broken pieces of scissor blades fell to the ground **(Dark Valkyria LP: 6700 - 5400)**.

"That felt good. I end my turn now."

Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Tomahawk to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty crystalized dragon appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Attack his Tomhawk!"

The dragon flapped its mighty wings and the winds struck, smashing the fiend to pieces and Dark Valkyria quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

She drew a card.

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The dragon launched its flames and a 2nd Leo appeared before the flames reduced it to a pile of ash.

"Your turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot."

They both drew 3 cards and she replied, "I play Book of the Moon!"

Suddenly, Strong Wind Dragon vanished was replaced by a facedown monster.

"I now summon my Fluffal Bear."

As she sat the card down, a cute stuffed bear appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Next, I'll activate my facedown Fusion Reserve. I'll reveal a Fusion Monster and I can add one of its materials from my deck to my hand and get a Polymerization from my deck to my hand!"

She took the Fusion Card and showed it to her and Kelly gulped and replied, "Please..anything but that awful thing!"

"Fraid so, wimpy girl."

She took a monster from her deck and placed it in her hand and then she replied, "I now play Polymerization to fuse my Bear with the Edge Imp Sabres in my hand!"

As the bladed fiend appeared and merged with the stuffed bear, a more disturbing creature then Wolf seen earlier had appeared. a large stiched up bear with a scissors in its mid-section appeared with two glowing red eyes there as well (ATK: 1,900 - 2,100) and then a 2nd counter appeared and flew into the spell (STC: 1 - 2).

"Meet the mighty Frightfur Bear!"

Kristen then replied, "These things are getting wierder and wierder."

"Next, I play Pot of Avarice!"

She took her 2 Sabres, Tomahawk, Bear and Dog and shuffled the cards into her deck and drew 2 new cards and then she replied, "Attack her facedown monster."

The bear walked towards the facedown and Strong Wind Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and the evil fusiom made a savage cut with its blades, bisecting the large dragon at the waist. The two pieces fell to the ground and faded away.

"When Frightfur Bear destroys a monster, it gets equipped to him."

Suddenly, two dragon wings appeared on its shoulders (ATK: 2,100 - 3,100).

"Also, it'll get 1000 attack points as well. Your turn now."

Kelly then replied, "I don't think I can do this."

Dark Valkyria smiled and replied, "If this too much of a duel for you, You can quit now and delcare you're a total coward."

She sighed as she looked at her deck.

Kristen then replied, "Sis, don't give up. I know those things scare you, but you can do it! Show this bitch who's boss and don't give up the duel!"

Kelly nodded as drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Luster Dragon to defense and then I'll set a couple of cards and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I equip my Bear with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Its scissor blades began glow.

"Next, I summon my Fluffal Dog again."

As she sat the card down, the cute stuffed dog appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Attack!"

The bear went and cut the dragon in two with one quick cut **(Kelly LP: 5600 - 4100) **and then its scales appeared on its body (ATK: 3,100 - 4,100).

"Dog, attack!"

The dog went and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the fairy dog landed and crushed the jar into powder and both discarded what they had left and drew 5 cards apiece and then she replied, "Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Totem Dragon appeared (ATK: 400).

"I discarded this dragon when you flipped my jar and its only card left in my hand at the time. Since It can be used as two tributes for a dragon, I tribute it for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As the dragon vanished, the mighty fiery dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,900).

"Lets see you handle Harpie's Feather Duster!"

Suddenly, the recently-limited feather appeared and the parts of the dragons blew away (ATK: 4,100 - 2,100).

Krisrten smiled and replied, "I heard when they banned Heavy Storm, they brought back Duster again."

"Now, roast them up!"

The dragon let out a burst of hot flames, incinerating Fluffal Dog and then it launched more flames and it struck the bear and it waved its arms in panic before it collapsed into a pile of hot ash **(Dark Valkyria LP: 5400 - 3400)**.

TIffany smiled and replied, "She's doing okay so far."

Kristen then replied, "Keep it up, sis!"

"Will do. Your turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and repleid, "1 monster facedown and I play Toy Vendor!"

A continuous spell appeared.

"Now, I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Dragonute!"

As she sat the card down, the dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I can end this here! Tyrant Dragon, attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of hot flames and it shot out and a 2nd Tomahawk appeared on the card (DEF: 0) before the flames melted it.

"Attack directly!"

The fiend shot out its flames towards her and Dark Valkyria smiled and replied, "Not this time. I special summon my Battle Fader to end your battle phase!"

Suddenly, the pendulum-like fiend appeared and knelt (DEF: 0).

"Damn it. I'll set a card facedown and that'll End my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I now play my Toy Vendors ability. I draw a card and if its a Fluffal monster, I can summon it to the field by showing it to you."

As she discarded a card, she drew one and she smiled as it was a monster called Fluffal Snake and a cute stuffed snake toy with a smile (ATK: 1,000).

"I now summon my Fluffal Sheep."

As she sat the card down,a cute stuffed sheep appeared (ATK: 600).

"I now play Double Summon."

Suddenly, Edge-Imp Sabres appeared (ATK: 800).

"I now play my Fusion Substitute. It acts like Polymerization, except I have to all the monsters on the field!"

As the 3 monsters merged together, another of the scary fiends appeared. This one looked a stiched up tiger with the scissors inside of its body and its fabric was turquoise in color (ATK: 1,900 - 2,100) and then a 3rd counter on it (STC: 2 - 3).

"Meet the mighty Frightfur Tiger!"

Kelly gulped and replied, "I'm about to faint right now."

"Wussie. For every Fusion Material monster I used to summon, you lose 1 card!"

Suddenly, her facedown Mirror Force lifted up and shattered into little bits and then both of her dragons exploded into triangles and the evil tiger was glowing (ATK: 2,100 - 2,400).

"That it's other ability. I now since my Evil Stiches card has 3 counters on it, I send to the graveyard to draw a card for each one it had on it!"

As it vanished, she drew 4 cards and then she replied, "The 4th card was for using Fluffal Snake in a Frightfur Fusion Summon. Now, attack her directly!"

The evil cat went and the blades and it stabbed its blades into her leg **(Kelly LP: 4100 - 1700)**.

"You won't beat me in this nightmare, little girl! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Wanta bet, bitch? I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Red Eyes Black Dragon and knelt (DEF: 2,000).

"I now play the Polymerization in my hand to fuse it with the Meteor Dragon in my hand!"

As a meteor-shaped dragon appeared and merged with the dragon, the mighty Meteor Black Dragon appeared (ATK: 3,500).

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Yea, girl!"

Kristen nodded and replied, "Good timing to summon it!"

"Thanks, girls! Attack her Frightfur Tiger!"

The dragon roared as a burst of fiery meteors shot out and the evil stiched up tiger was reduced to a pile of hot ash and melted scissor blades **(Dark Valkyria LP: 3400 - 2300)**.

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I now play Dragon's Rage!"

The trap appeared.

Dark Valkyria smiled and replied, "No way. I activate Dark Bribe!"

Suddenly, the trap flipped and Kelly's trap shattered into tiny shards and she drew a card and replied, "Damn, damn, damn. Attack her facedown monster."

The dragon fired its fiery meteors and a magical Servant appeared on the card (DEF: 700) and the fiery meteors smashed the large bug to pieces and she drew a card and it was a Fluffal Bear and discarded and she drew again and it was another Fluffal Dog and she drew a card and it was a spell card and she added the card to her hand discarded the other two cards.

"Your turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and she smiled evily and replied, "Now to summon the best Frightfur monster I have I activate my Frightfur Fusion!"

The spell card appeared.

"I can use it to make any Frightfur Fusion monster by banishing the right cards and I'll banish Tiger, Wolf and Bear to summon the most vile one of them all!"

As the cards of the 3 fusion monsters appeared and dissolved into light, the most odd and wierdest looking of the Frightfur monsters appeared. It hand small anvils for feet and it had 3 different styles of stiched up heads and they where a bear, a chipmunk and some other odd-looking fiend and it was covered in darkness (ATK: 2,800 - 3,000).

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Frightfur Mad Chimera**_!".

Kelly covered her eyes and replied, "No, not that horrid thing. Of them all, I hate that thing the most!"

Kristen then replied, "Man, that thing is awful-looking!"

Tiffany then replied, "At least her dragon is more powerful."

"I play Shrink!"

Suddenly, the dragon shrank down (ATK; 3,500 - 1,750).

"Attack it with 3-headed Screech Blast!"

Each of its mouths opened and each let out a high-pitched screech and the dragon roared in pain as it got too much for it and it exploded into a fiery cloud of smoke &amp; ash **(Kelly LP: 1700 - 450)**.

Dark Valkyria smiled evily and replied, "When Mad Chimera destroys a monster, I can special summon the monster used to summon it with half of its ATK!"

Suddenly, Meteor Black Dragon reappeared on her side (ATK: 3,500 - 1,750).

Kelly sighed as she uncovered her eyes and replied, "End it quickly."

"Whatever, wimp! Attack your master directly!"

The dragon let out a huge burst of flaming meteors and they shot out and struck her down and she fell to her knees **(Kelly LP: 450 - 0)**.

Kristen sighed and replied, "No, way."

Tiffany then replied, "She did the best she could."

The evil fairy then replied, "She couldn't even get past her worst fears. She managed to endure the whole duel, but her courage was pathetic! I'll duel you again when you actually grow up!"

She continued to laugh hard as she vanished into a puddle of black ooze which dissolved into nothing and Kelly sighed and replied, "Maybe I'm not meant to be a duelist after all.'

She began to walk away and the girls followed her from behind

**-ooo-**

Cards made by me &amp; others

Alice in Despairland

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

Cannot Be Normal Summoned/Set. As long as this card remains in your graveyard: All DARK monsters you control gain 200 ATK.

_**Note: **__This card was seen in a cut scene in the Yugioh GX episode "What a Doll!". Fanfictition Writer MultiplePersonas made the effect of this card and full credit for the effect goes to him._

Evil Stiches / Continuous Spell Card

Image: a scared Kozaky sewing a Frightfur Bear's left leg.

Only 1 "Evil Stitches" can be on the field at a time. When a "Frightfur" monster is Fusion Summoned: Place 1 Stitch counter on this card (Max: 3) and all "Frighfur" monsters gain 100 attack for each counter on this card. When this card has 3 Stitch counters on it: You can send this card to draw a card for each Stitch counter that was on this card.

Fluffal Snake

Fairy/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/3 Stars

If used in a "Frightfur" Fusion Summon: Draw 1 card. Only 1 "Fluffal Snake" Can be used in a Fusion Summon at a time.

**-ooo-**

**Another dreadful ending for the girls. In the next chapter, a sport nut comes to Gulchton for a small vacation and TIffany challenges that person to a duel. Can she get a win or fall in defeat like Kristen and Kelly before her? Find out in the next chapter I'm calling "Get Sporty" and it'll be coming soon. **


	10. Get Sporty!

Chapter 10: Get Sporty!

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, Tatyana and her family were talking to Dark Valkyria about her win.

Tatyana smiled and repleid, "I was really impressed with your dueling, Valkyria. You made me so proud and the first one of my duel spirits to win!"

The evil fairy smiled evily and replied, "Beating and humilating her was one of my proudest moments as a duelist. Glad I was the one chosen to do so."

"Glad you wanted to help. I have some more cards that goes with your deck.

She looked at Tyrone and replied, "Head to the vault and find that large red box that has all the cards that will go with her deck well and make sure she gets them all."

"Yes, mom."

They both walked out of the room and Tatyana then repleid, "Finally after a bunch of fails, we final get a duelist that duels right for a change!"

Trisha smiled and repleid, "Glad you're proud of us, mom. We can't wait to beat them badly ourselves and get their stored numbers!"

"One thing at a time. Trisha. One thing at a time."

-ooo-

That next morning at the cafe of the hotel, the girls were sipping on some coffee drinks and enjoying the baked goods Denzel sent to them.

Kristen then replied, "Man, those Frightfur monsters are really freaky and disturbing at the same time."

Tiffany replied, "You both have suffered bad loses lately and its tough to lose."

The girls looked at her with dirty looks and Tiffany blushed and replied, "Too soon?"

Kristen then replied, "I just need better cards for my deck and I'll beat Elsa in my next duel. I bet she'll get newer cards to use as well."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away, girlfriend."

Tiffany took a deep breath and repleid, "Why you don't like Synchros that much?"

"I just never been intrested them. I saw all these cook Xyz Warriors and othert Xyzs, I just forgot about Synchros and never used one yet. If I managed to get one or two of them, I would indeed use them in a duel again."

Kelly let out a deep sigh and replied, "After a duel like that, maybe I'm not meant to be a great duelist after all."

Kristen then replied, "That let that dark fairy bitch bring you down, sis. You're a great duelist and you just need to believe in yourself more and got over your fears."

"I know, but I don't want to fight those hideous things again for a very long time. I can't stand to look at any of them."

Tiffany then replied, "Every duelist has something to get over, Kelly. We need to learn to get over our fears and move on with yoru dueling lives and hope for a better and much more exciting future."

Kelly then replied, "I know, but I really hate those damn fusions! I need to make my deck better then it!"

Suddenly, Denzel walked onto the patio and he looked at Kelly and replied, "I heard of your loss to that fairy bitch. I'm sorry you lost to some of the creepiest monsters in the damn game right now!"

"I know and I'll get over in my own way, Denzel. Whatcha you need?"

Denzel then replied, "If I was to offer you guys the chance to go through my vault and try to get the best cards for your deck, would you accept my offer?"

Kristen then replied, "Of course. You offering us rare cards or something?"

"Damn right I am, Kristen. You ladies helped us take back our town from that sand fairy and we have our beautiful town back to normal and we want to be be perfect for when people starting coming back here to live. I want to off you all a check of my personal vault and will be glad to give you any card you need."

They girls got up at the same time and Tiffany replied, "Show us the way, Denzel."

"Follow me then."

-ooo-

The vault was about 30 miles underneath the main building of the city and it was a large grey vault door with two keycard slots.

Kelly then repleid, "This'll be good."

Denzel looked at Michael and repleid, "You have the keycard, Michael?"

He nodded as he took it out of his pocket and they both slid their cards into the slot and then the huge door went into the ground.

Kelly gasped and repleid," Holy..shit..man."

Her excitement was noted. The vault was packed with all sorts of duel monsters cards and they were sections for each different card type as well.

Denzel smiled and replied, "Enjoy your card hunting, ladies."

The girls let out a laughs as they all ran inside.

-ooo-

About 30 minutes later, the girls were looking over their new cards they grabbed.

Kelly then replied, "That damn vault have almost EVERYTHING in it!"

Kristen then replied, "I found some decent cards and I can't wait to use my redone deck again to kick some total butt!"

Tiffany then replied, "Me too. We all did with what we found."

Kelly then repleid, "With my better deck, I can't wait to duel that bitch of a witch again. I'll cream her good with my better deck!"

Kristen looked at her and replied, "Thats the spirit, sis. You can do it and don't let her get the better of you!"

Kelly nodded as they went back to their decks.

-ooo-

That night back at La Stanza in Darrien's office, He and his crew (and Rochelle) were talking about stuff.

Darrien sighed and replied, "So Kelly loses a duel against a deck of those horrid things and almost made her quit dueling?"

Dirk then replied, "Afraid so. Denzel showed him the vault to thank them for everything and now they have cards to duel with now."

"That's good to here."

Suddenly, knocking was heard at the door and they looked at the door and Darrien replied, "Come in."

The doors flew open up and a young man wearing a soccer jersey that said WORLD ISLAND and the number 40 below it and he held a large gold trophy of somesorts and he smiled and replied, "I'm back, amigos!"

Darrien smiled at him and replied, "I see you won the Spanish Tournament in Madrid I see, Ricardo."

"Sure did. We had to play a tough Belize team and we won 2 to 1! We scored our two goals with only 10 minutes left in the game and the annoucers said it was one of the best come backs in soccer history too!"

"Again, you guys are awesome. Where's Coach Samuels?"

"He went to his house to see his family. I'm going back to the hotel now and heading back to Gulchton to see my dad again in the morning."

"Sounds good, Ricardo."

He quickly sat the the trophy down on his desk and he walked out and closed the doors behind him and Dirk smiled and replied, "What a great duelist and kid, sir."

"Damn right he is, Ricardo. Damn right he is."

-ooo-

That next morning, the girls were relaxing on the patio with coffee and donuts while wearing their pajamas.

Kelly then replied, "Our decks are now the best there is now."

Tiffany then replied, "Those cards did so much for them and I can't wait to show everyone what kind of duelists we actually are and kick some more butt."

Kristen nodded as she sipped her coffee drink and suddenly, the saw a helicopter file overhead towards the hotel and she quick put down her drink and replied, "A helicopter?"

Tiffany then replied, "Could that be Darrien or his team at all?"

After saying that, Denzel walked out and he replied, "Was that a helicopter I heard?"

"Yes, sir. Who's coming in now?", Kelly asked.

Denzel smiled and repleid, "Some I know really well. Meet me outside of the hotel in a few minutes and get dressed as well."

The girls nodded as they all left the patio.

-ooo-

A hour or so later, the girls and Denzel were on the roof and saw the helicopter there.

Tiffany then replied, "This is so cool."

Suddenly, the doors opened up and Ricardo walked out of them and he saw Denzel and replied, "Hey, dad."

"Glad to see you too, son."

He got out as the copter lifted up and flew away, he hugged him and he pointed to the girls and Denzel replied, "Ladies, this is my son Ricardo and he's the star player for World Island's soccer team."

Ricardo then replied, "Thats the great Kristen Kenway I keeping hearing about. Nice to meet you."

Kristen nodded and replied, "Likewise, Ricardo."

Tiffany then replied, "You a good duelist, dude?"

"Darn right I am. I'm one of the best on the island."

Tiffany smiled to him and replied, "Want a duel with me right on the streets below?"

"I accept your challenge. Give me some time to rest up and we'll meet after lunch."

"Can't to duel you, RIcardo."

-ooo-

After lunch had ended, the gang was sitting on a nearby bench and the duelists were facing each other in the street.

Ricardo smiled and replied, "Sure you want to duel me? I'm one of the best duelists on the island."

Tiffany then replied, "I like a little challenge."

Both duelists activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards from their decks.

_"Game on!", _both yelled out.

**(Ricardo LP: 8000 - Tiffany LP: 8000)**

Ricardo then repleid, "Ladies first."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "Fine by me. I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ricardo drew a card and replied, "I'll discard a monster called Soccer Kid to get a specific field spell from my deck to my hand!"

As he discarded the card, he took another from his deck and placed it in his and he opened his field slot and replied, "I Take us to the Stadium of Dreams!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, a stadium formed around everyone.

"This field spell flips all facedown monsters up!"

Suddenly, Tiffany's facedown monster flipped up and Shield Wing appeared and knelt (DEF: 900).

"Next, I summon my Wing Captain!"

As he sat the card down, a metal-like warrior with wing attachments appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now play Perfect Pass!"

The spell card appeared.

"With this powerful spell card, your monsters effect is negated and my monsters attack is doubled! Attack that thing!"

The soccer player ran in and let out hard kick, sending the Shield Wing flying into the air before it exploded into a shower of pixels **(Tiffany LP: 8000 - 6900).**

"With my stadium on the field, my Wing Captain does piercing damage as well. Your turn now, girl."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sky Scout!"

As she sat the card down, the winged-beast appeared...while wearing a soccer jersey (ATK: 1,800).

Tiffany then repleid, "What the heck?"

Ricardo smiled and replied, "One of the many changes that happens with my field spell!"

"Cool. Now attack!"

The birdman flew in and the soccer android player was smashed to pieces as the talons struck it **(Ricardo LP: 8000 - 7300).**

"Your turn now."

Ricardo drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "Sonic Duck, appear!"

As she sat the card down, the cute duck appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Attack!"

Sky Scout went in and a 2nd Wing Captain appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and was blasted to pieces when its talons struck it.

"Attack directly!"

The Duck flew in and then a tall android-like goalie appeared and was blocking the duck with its hands (DEF: 2,100) and Ricardo smiled and replied, "If you are going to attack me directly, I can special summon my Defender Goalie from my hand!"

The duck made a angry quack before flying back to her side of the field and Tiffany sighed and replied, "Whatever you say. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Ricardo drew a card and replied, "Since I have Stadium of Dreams on the field, I Can normal summon my Top Scorer without a tribute."

As he sat the card down, another android soccer player appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Next, I play Double Summon to trbute my Goalie for my 2nd Top Scorer!"

As she sat the card down, another of the android players appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Next, I play A. Forces!"

Suddenly, they both began to glow (ATK: 2,000 x2 - 2,400 x2).

"Now, stike her birds down!"

Soccer balls appeared infront of them both and the kicked both hard and they flew in and struck and both exploded into a burst of feathers **(Tiffany LP: 6900 - 5600).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and tipped the spell card to pieces (ATK: 2,400 - 2,000).

"Next, I play One For One!"

As she took a Garuda the Wind Spirit and discarded it, a small robin flew onto the field (ATK: 400).

"This is my Mist Valley Tiny Robin! I now summon my Mist Valley Baby Roc!"

As she sat the card down, a small bird with a skull-like mask appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now tune my Baby Roc with my Tiny Robin!"

The younger bird split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the Tiny Robin, which turned into 1 white star.

"I Synchro Summon..Mist Bird Clausolas!"

As she sat the card down, the small green bird appeared (ATK: 0).

"Since I used my Tiny Robin in a synchro summon, I can draw a card!"

She did so and replied, "I now activate my facedown Inverse Universe!"

Suddenly, both android players began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 100 x2) - (ATK: 0 - 2,300).

"Now, I use my birds effect on one of your scorers!"

Suddenly, its joints began to freeze up (ATK: 100 - 0).

"Now, attack it!"

The bird opened its beak and let out a burst of chilling mist and it shot out and struck the android player and it simply fell apart, falling into pieces of broken metal **(Ricardo LP: 7300 - 6000).**

Take that! I end my turn now."

Ricardo drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my other monster to defense and I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

TIffany drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Lancer Lindwurm!"

As she sat the card down, the lance-wielding dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I thank my girl Kelly for suggesting this cool card! I now play Ego Boost!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,800).

"Attack that android!"

The mighty dragon warrior and jammed its spear into the soccer player, blowing it to shards **(Ricardo LP: 6000 - 5200).**

"Clausolas, attack!"

The bird let out its chilling mist and a android-like goalie appeared (DEF: 2,000) and the mist blew it to pieces and then Ricardo quickly replied, "I activate my Broken Blocker!"

Suddenly, two more of the mighty android goalies appeared (DEF: 2,000 x2).

"Your turn now."

Ricardo drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, a 3rd Defending Sweeper appeared (ATK: 100).

"They all get a extra level with my Stadium of Dreams field spell on the field! With that in case, I overlay my 3 Level 5 monsters!"

All 3 of them turned into glowing brown orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Playmaker!"

As she sat the card down, a fully armored android-like soccer player appeared with a red cape (ATK: 2,600).

Denzel then replied, "One of the best cards he uses as well."

"I Attack your Lancer!"

Suddenly, another soccer ball appeared and Playmaker kicked it hard and it struck, blasting the dragon to little pieces.

"I now remove 1 Xyz Material monster so I can attack your monster with the monster attack!"

As she took one of the Sweepers and discarded it, he kicked another ball and he kicked it hard and shot and struck, blowing Clausolas into a cloud of green feathers **(Tiffany LP: 5600 - 4500)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ricardo drew a card and replied, "Playmaker, attack!"

He made another savage kick and the soccer ball went flying and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the ball smashed the jar into little pieces and they discarded what they had left and drew 5 cards and he replied, "Whatever you say. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and she opened her field slot and replied, "I change this field spell to my DIvine Wind of Mist Valley!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the stadium began to shatter to little bits as the new field spell appeared.

"Next, I summon my Mist Valley Thunderbird!"

As she sat the card down, the large thunder-like rooster appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I return it to my hand to bring out my Mist Condor!"

As it vanished, the mighty condor appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,700) and then the Thunderbird appeared again (DEF: 600).

"Now since I used my wind monsters effect, I Can special summon 1 from my hand and I choose my Falcon!"

As she sat the card down, Mist Valley Falcon appeared (ATK; 2,000).

"Now, I play Shrink!"

Suddenly, Playmaker began to shrink to half its size (ATK: 2,600 - 1,300).

"Lets do it. Falcon, attack Playmaker!"

The winged-beast warrior went and Thunderbird vanished and reappeared (DEF: 600) and she went and sliced with her mighty sword, cutting Playmaker in twain. The two pieces shattered into pixels.

"Condor, attack him directly!"

The bird flew in and pecked him in the chest **(Ricardo LP: 5200 - 2800)**.

Kristen then replied, "Yea, girl!"

Kelly smiled and replied, "She's doing good so far."

_These girls don't know that Playmaker is not his best card and he has plenty of sport monsters to use in this duel. My son can cream your friend easily._, Denzel thought to himself as the girls watched Tiffany end her turn.

Ricardo drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I'm taking us to U.A. Stadium!"

As he slid the the card into the slot and it closed up, another stadium appeared around them all.

"U.A.?", a confused Kelly asked.

Denzel then replied, "It's short for Ultra Athlete."

"I Now summon my U.A. Slapshooter!"

As she sat the card down, a hockey player covered in armor appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Now, I now get a U.A. monster from my deck to my hand due to my stadium's 1st effect!"

He took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I now return Slapshooter to my hand to special summon my U.A. Mighty Slugger!"

As Slapshooter vanished, a baseball player covered in armor and holding a light saber-like baseball bat appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"When a U.A. monster is special summoned while in my stadium, It gains 500 attack until the end phase."

Suddenly, its bat began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 2,800).

"Lets do it. Attack her Condor!"

A fiery baseball appeared infront and he swung its bat and struck it and it shot out and struck, blowing Mist Condor into a cloud of burnt feathers &amp; puffs of soot **(Tiffany LP: 4500 - 3400).**

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Suddenly, his bat stopped glowing (ATK: 2,800 - 2,300).

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Falcon to defense and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

RIcardo drew a card and replied, "I summon my Slapshooter!"

As she sat the card down, the hockey-playing athlete appeared (ATK: 1,800) and he took another monster from his deck and placed it in his hand and he replied, "I equip Mighty Slugger with my Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Suddenly, his bat began to glow again.

"My Slapshooter can do piercing damage as well! Attack!"

Another fiery baseball appeared infront of him and he slugged it hard and it shot out and struck, blowing Falcon to little pieces and then Slapshooter skated and struck with his hockey strick, blowing Thunderbird into little triangles **(Tiffany LP: 3400 - 1300).**

Ricardo laughed and replied, "You were no match for me, I'm afraid. I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'm not done with you! I banish 1 wind monster for my Silpheed!"

As she took her Shield Wing and banished it, the windy fairy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I reveal my facedown Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Mist Valley Baby Roc appeared (ATK: 400).

"Next, I tune my 2 monsters together!"

The small bird turned into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Silpheed, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Mist Valley Divine Gryphon!"

As she sat the card down, the huge bird of thunder appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Next, I summon my Whirlwind Prodigy!"

As she sat the card down, a young elf-like fairy appeared (ATK: 1,500) with many small wind creatures flying over his head.

"I now use my Gryphon's ability to tribute it for a wind monster and I tribute it my for my Mist Valley Apax Avain!"

As the fairy boy vanished into formless mist, a HUGE bird appeared with a loud caw (ATK: 2,700).

Kelly smiled and replied, "Yea, girl!"

Kristen nodded and replied, "This is going good!"

"Lets do it. Divine Gryphon, attack!"

The mighty Synchro let out mighy caw as lighting bolts shot out from its wings and struck, blowing Mighty Slugger to pieces and the mighty winged-beast let out a huge caw and the soundwave shot out and smashed Slapshooter into little fragments **(Ricardo LP: 2800 - 1700).**

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

As Ricardo drew a card, Tiffany's facedown Dust Tornado flipped up and completely demolished the huge stadium into rubble.

"No big deal. I play Foolish Burial!"

He took a monster from his deck and discarded it and then he reshuffled and replied, "I now play my facedown Feast of the Wild LV5! Now, I can special summon two 2 level 5 warriors from my deck and I choose my Mighty Slugger and my U.A. Perfect Ace!"

As she sat the card down, Mighty Slugger (ATK: 2,300) and a armored baseball pitcher appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"They don't get their effects, but That doesn't matter right now. I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both atheletes turned into glowing red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..U.A. Megashot!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty tall basketball player covered in the same metallic armor as the other athletes appeared (ATK; 2,500).

Tiffany then replied, "Wow."

"I now equip him with my U.A. Powered Jersey!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 3,500).

"It can attack twice and any damage it does is doubled! Attack!"

Suddenly, a large basketball appeared infront of him and he began to dribble it and then he kicked it and it struck, blowing the Synchro into a shower of sparks **(Tiffany LP: 1300 - 0)**.

Kelly then replied, "Our group lost again?"

Kristen sighed and replied, "Can't win them all, I guess."

Ricardo smiled and replied, "Thats game, my friend."

Tiffany groaned and replied, "You get this win. Can I ask for a rematch in the future before me and my friends have to leave the island?"

Ricardo nodded and replied, "Of course. Have my father call Darrien up and we can set something up."

"Cool."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Stadium of Dreams / Field Spell Card

Image: A large Soccer stadium

When this card is activated: Flip all face-down Defense Position monsters on the field to face-up Defense Position. Flip Effects do not activate at this time.

Perfect Pass / Normal Spell Card

Image: 3 soccer players passing the ball to one another.

Target 1 face-up monster you control; negate the effects of any monster it battles, also if it attacks an opponent's monster whose DEF is higher than that target's ATK, double that target's ATK. These changes last until the End Phase.

Wing Captain

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 1,100/3 Stars

While "Stadium of Dreams" is face-up on the field, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

Top Scorer

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF:100/5 Stars

If "Stadium of Dreams" is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing.

Defending Sweeper

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 100/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

While "Stadium of Dreams" is face-up on the field, this card's Level is increased by 1.

Playmaker

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,500/Rank 5

3 Level 5 monsters

When this card is Special Summoned: Change all face-down Defense Position monsters on the field to face-up Attack Position. (Flip Effects are not activated.) At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls with the highest ATK (your choice, if tied); this card can attack once again in a row, on that monster.

_**Note:**__ The following 6 cards were used by Striker in the Yugioh Zexal episode "A Team Performance" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Soccer Kid

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 600/DEF: 600/1 Star

You can discard this card to the graveyard; Add 1 "Stadium of Dreams" from your deck to your hand.

Defender Goalie

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,200/5 Stars

If "Stadium of Dreams" Is on the field and your about to be attacked directly: You can special summon this card (From your hand) in faceup defense postion.

Mist Valley Tiny Robin

Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 400/1 Star

If used to Synchro Summon a WIND monster: draw 1 card. Only 1 "Mist Valley Tiny Robin" Can be used in a Synchro Summon at a time.

Wind Dancer

Fairy/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When Summoned: You can reduce or increase the level of any WIND monster you control by 1 until the end phase.

U.A. Slapshooter

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by returning 1 "U.A." monster you control to the hand, except "U.A. Slapshooter". You can only Special Summon "U.A. Slapshooter" once per turn this way. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. Also, when this card is destroyed as a result of battle: draw 1 card.

U.A. Megashot

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,200/Rank 5

2 Level 5 monsters

If this card has a "U.A." monster as one of its Xyz Material monsters: It cannot be targeted by card effects. Once per turn: You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card to flip a monster on the field into faceup attack postion or facedown defense postion (Flip Effects are not activated).

**Tiffany loses as well? Darn it all. In the next chapter, we leave the girls to head back to the main city and to finally watch Rick duel against a Dark Fang. Can he get the win? Find out in the next chapter and I'm keeping its title a secret for now.**


	11. Boys and their Toys

Chapter 11: Boys and their Toys

-ooo-

Back at the hotel's cafe, the girls were talking about stuff.

Kelly sighed and replied, "So, we all got our first lost while being on the island. It does suck alot."

Tiffany groaned and replied, "Ricardo has one kickass deck and I look foward to dueling him again."

Kristen then replied, "Our oponets are good duelists..except for Dark Valkyria. I hope that bitch choked on her win."

Kelly nodded and replied, "So true, my friend. So True."

A minute later, Ricardo and Denzel showed up and the soccer star repleid, "Hey ladies."

The girls nodded to him and he looked at Tiffany and replied, "Good duel, Tiffany."

She smiled back at him and replied, "Likewise, RIcardo. Likewise."

"Its not easy being a soccer star and top duelist of this island. With those damn Dark Fangs attacking us, things have been tough on all of us."

Tiffany then replied, "I'm just here to help my new friends find these 6 fortresses and find her family's treasures if they do exist."

Ricardo looked at the sisters and he replied, "No..way. You're both Kenways?"

They both nodded as Kristen smiled and replied, "Edward Kenway was my great-great-great-great-great grand and they want to build a museum in his honor for our family, but we need the rest of his hidden stash to do so, if it even does exist at all."

Ricardo smiled and replied, "Awesome. If you need anything for anywhere on this island or from my dad, let us know right away. We want to help you all out as well, ladies."

"Will do, Ricardo."

The girls got and left to go back inside of the hotel and Ricardo then replied, "We need those girls to take down the Fangs and save World Island, dad."

Denzel then replied, "Thanks to the great amount of teamwork they show, I don't think that'll be a problem, son. They're excellent duelists and won't stop until they find Kenway's treasure."

"I guess all we can do right now is offer support and luck to their family as they help us and themselves out, dad."

"That is so true, son. That is really true."

-ooo-

Back at the HQ for the Fangs, they were talking about the loss Tiffany endured.

Tatyana then replied, "Each of them loss a duel finally. That is good to here. They're not unstoppable as they thought they were."

Tyrone smiled and replied, "Glad to hear that too. I'm sick of those bratty girls getting every win and its bit boring as well."

Trisha then replied, "Can I suggest something?"

"We're listening, hon."

"Since those brat girls are gone, why not sent the spy that's been hiding near Darrien's city out to strike the citizens of that city."

Tatyana then replied, "I was about to use her for this anyway, so good timing, Trisha."

Suddenly, a tall armored Fiend riding a large evil-looking horse appeared with its axe (ATK: 1,800).

Tatyana then replied, "Greetings, Mefist."

The fiend nodded to him and he replied, "Do you need me at anytime, Mistress?"

"Yes. Go to those dark gardens and wake her up and tell her to attack the city when she can. Without the girls there, she can attack and bring the city down."

The fiend nodded and replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Suddenly, he vanished into a cloud of black smoke and Tyrone looked at his mom and replied, "What spirit are you talking about, mom?"

"Just one that grew up in our garden..literally."

-ooo-

That night in a evil-looking garden, Mefist was without his horse (Very rarely has he been seen without his horse) and looking for the plant spirit.

Mefist looked around and replied, "Where is that damn spirit."

He began to hear some loud laughing and he turned to his right and saw 3 Laughing Flowers laughing like mad (ATK: 900 x3) and the fiend groaned and replied, "Annoying duel spirits they are."

He continued to walk and saw a large tree with a old face on it (ATK: 1,500) and he replied, "Sorry about your raw deal, my wooden friend. You should of gotten a better stats, but you came out when the game was still young and nimble."

Suddenly, he heard loud growling and turned around and saw 3 Flower Wolfs staring down at him (ATK: 1,800) and he quickly got out his axe and replied, "You beasts shouldn't even try to do that!"

The beasts began to snarl louder and then they turned around and ran the other direction and Mefist then replied, "What was that all about?"

"You would of rather been Flower Wolf chow instead, fool?", a voice was heard.

He quickly turned around and saw a wicked duel spirit with palm leaves for arms and a she had a scepter as well (ATK: 1,100) and Mefist sighed and replied, "You're Violet Witch, I presume?"

"Who wants to know?"

He went into his armor and got a envolope and he opened it up and gave the spirit the letter inside and she grabbed it and read it and replied, "Mistress Tatyana wants me to try to take over Darrien's city? About time. My powers and plant army will be able to do so!"

Mefist then replied, "She wanted you have to have this as well!"

Suddenly, a large block box appeared infront of her and she opened it up and saw a bunches of duel monsters cards inside with one Xyz Monster and Mefist then replied, "That card is the most important of them all, Violet."

She grabbed them all and the box vanished and Violet Witch then replied, "Tell my mistress that I'll be getting ready now and will attack by sunrise."

Mefist then replied, "I Really hope so. You don't want to fail her."

He vanished into a cloud of black smoke and the spirit looked at her new cards and she smiled evily and replied, "These cards will help me alot in my duels to come."

-ooo-

That next morning in his dining room, Darrien was treating Kristen and Kelly's parents and the rest of his staff to a great and gourmet breakfast.

Tyler then replied, "So each of the girls had lost a duel..in a row? Ouch."

Darrien then replied, "It sucks to lose a duel, but Ricardo is a great duelist and athlete and Tiffany will get a second shot at her someday."

Rochelle then replied, "I dueled him before he had to leave for the tournament and my deck was no match for his monsters."

Suddenly, Dirk quickly rushed in and he replied, "Darrien, the whole city is covered in these dark thorny vines and they're many Flower Wolves running around and scaring people! Must be a Fang, sir!"

Darrien then replied, "They figured with them gone, they can attack our city and we won't do anything to protect ourselves? We'll stop them!"

Suddenly, vines came in and wrapped themselves around Rochelle and she screamed and replied, "Help me!"

Before anyone got any close she was carried out of the building and Darrien then replied, "Call any warrior up to help us out! Its time for a little gardening!"

-ooo-

They got outside and as Dirk said, the whole city was covered in black thorny vines!

Darrien then replied, "What spirit did all of this?"

Suddenly, they heard growling and saw a Flower Wolf staring down at them and Darrien activated his duel disk and replied, "I'm not using my own deck, but Rochelle's. I wanted to protect her disk and deck from any of this damn fangs!"

As he placed a card on his disk, a Gem-Knight Garnet appeared (ATK: 1,900) and the beast began to step back and Darrien replied, "Attack!"

The rocky Pyro went and punch it, blowing the wolf to pieces and it vanished and then he saw Freed battling a Darkworld Thorns (ATK: 1,200) down the alleyway.

Freed laughed and replied, "Time to mulch you good!"

He got out his sword and a made a heavy slice, cutting the plant in twain. The two pieces shattered to little bits and the vines that were connected to it faded away as well and then he turned to Darrien and replied, "This city is going nuts, sir!"

Darrien then replied, "I know. Any sign of my daughter? She was captured by those damn vines!"

"I saw her being takened to the main square of the city and somesort of duel spirit was right there with her!"

Rick then replied, "My deck is ready and I want to take it down myself! No one gets away from kidnapping a innocent person! I'm ready to duel!"

Darrien smiled and replied, "That's the spirit, kid!"

Tyler then replied, "He can do it!"

"Lets go then!"

-ooo-

About 5 minutes later, they got to the town's square and Rochelle was still wrapped in vines and out cold and Violet Witch smiled and replied, "She'll be a great new member."

The gang ran to her and Freed got to her and he replied, "Any last words, plant?"

"A few: Take any steps foward to me and I'll gladly make her suffer!"

Darrien then replied, "Do what the plant says, Freed."

He sighed as he put his sword away and she replied, "Anyone want to duel me? This city won't go back to normal until I'm defeated!"

Rick smiled and replied, "That will be! I accept your dueling challenge!"

"Your funeral, kid."

As the rest of the gang sat down on a nearby bench, the duelists activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Violet Witch LP: 8000 - Rick LP: 8000)**

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Aye-Iron!"

As he sat the card down, the cymbal-wielding kangaroo toy appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Tyler then replied, "I wonder what deck he's using."

"Attack!"

The toy slammed its cymbals together and a shockwave shot out and a a young plant-like girl appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and was blown into pixels as the wave struck her down and Violet Witch then replied, "When Botanical Girl is destroyed, I Can add any Plant monster with 1,000 attack or less from my deck to my hand."

She took a monster from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I summon the mighty Carrot Human!"

As she sat the card down, a evil carrot-like creature appeared (ATK: 1,900).

Melanie then replied, "What the heck?"

Darrien then replied, "Its one of my many new plant monsters released in the past few months. It has 1900 attack points and quite a neat ability."

"Damn right it does. Attack his toy!"

The carrot creature went in jammed its sharp carrot-like arm into the chest of the robot and it shattered into little pieces of broken metal **(Rick LP: 8000 - 7700).**

"Your turn now!"

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Flowerbot!"

As she sat the card down, a flower with a raygun-like weapon appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Lets do it. Flowerbot, attack!"

The robot-like flower aimed its weapon and fired a burst of energy from and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (DEF: 1,450) and was blown to particles as the attack struck it and then a 2nd rat appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Carrot Human, attack it!"

The evil carrot monster went and jammed its carrot hand into beast, blowing it to shards **(Rick LP: 7700 - 7200)** and then Rick replied, "I now summon my Toy Soldier!"

As she sat the card down, a small wooden soldier with a musket appeared (ATK: 800).

Darrien smiled and replied, "That's what kind of deck he's using."

"Pathetic monsters! I'll set two cards and that'll end my turn now."

As he drew a card, two more of the Soldiers appeared (ATK: 800).

"I now play Fife and Drum Corps!"

Suddenly, they began to glow (ATK: 800 x3 - 1,600 x3).

"Next, I play Shrink!"

Suddenly, Carrot Human shrank down (ATK: 1,900 - 950).

"Now, I play my facedown Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and shot out and Violet Witch's facedown Wall of Thorns lifted off the ground and shattered to bits.

"Nice Try. Soldiers, attack her plants!"

They aimed their muskets at them and fired a barrage and both fired corks shot out and struck, blasting both of her plants into tiny shards **(Violet Witch LP: 8000 - 7350) **and she groaned and replied, "When Flowerbot is destroyed, I can draw a card and then I have to place 1 of my cards on top of my deck."

She drew a card and then placed a card from her deck on top of her deck.

"Attack her directly!"

She aimed and fired a cork and it shot out and struck her **(Violet Witch LP: 7350 - 5750).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I play Special Hurricane!"

As she discarded the card she just drew, 2 of the toy soldiers shattered to little bits.

"Nice, I now summon my Rescue Rabbit!"

As she sat the card down, the cute rabbit appeared (ATK: 300).

"I now banish it to special summon two level 4 or lower normal monsters with the same name and I choose my Darkworld Thorns!"

As the small rabbit burrowed into the ground and vanished, two of the plants appeared (ATK: 1,200 x2).

"I now overlay them both!"

Both monsters turned into glittering orbs of light and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Meliae of the Trees!"

As she sat the card down, a cute plant-like girl appeared with a giggle (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to discard a plant monster from my deck to the graveyard!"

As she removed one of the Thorns, She took a plant from her deck and discarded and then replied, "Now, I attack your Toy Soldier!"

The mighty plant lept into the air and kicked, smashing the final soldier to pieces **(Rick LP: 7200 - 6300).**

"There you go. Your turn now."

Rick drew a card and repleid, "I summon my Card Blocker."

As he sat the card down, a small wooden warrior appeared and then knelt (DEF: 400).

"Your turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Gigantic Cephalotus!"

As he sat the card down, a large pitcher plant with a large jaw of sharp teeth appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Meliae, attack!"

The plant jumped into the sky again..

Rick smiled and replied, "I use my Card Blocker's ability. I can discard up to 3 cards from my deck and for each one, he gets 400 Def points!"

He took the top 3 cards of his deck (Which were a monster called Toy Boat, a Call of the Haunted and a 2nd Aye-Iron) and discarded them (DEF: 400 - 1,900) and then the plant kicked it with its foot and she cried in pain as she struck the small warriors shield **(Violet Witch LP: 5750 - 5550).**

"You little brat! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Card Trooper!"

As she sat the card down, the small little robot appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

The two toy-like monsters turned into green orbs and a portal opened up, which the the orbs flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Toy Defender!"

As he sat the card down, a toy soldier covered in armor appeared and knelt (DEF: 2,300).

Violet Witch then replied, "Big deal."

"Not done, bitch. I play Symbol of Heritage to get one of my Toy Soldiers back!"

The small wooden soldier appeared (ATK: 800).

"Next, I play Crowning of the Emperor to tribute my soldier to summon their leader!"

As the toy soldier saluted and then vanished, a larger and mighty leader of the toy soldiers appeared riding its wooden horse and using a sword for a weapon (ATK: 2,300).

"Meet the mighty Toy Emperor!"

Darrien then replied, "Your kid has a decent deck."

Tyler then replied, "So far, so good."

"Attack!"

The mighty warrior charged and struck it with his sword and the plant girl let out a cry before she shattered into pixels **(Violet Witch LP: 5550 - 4950).**

"When I destroy a monster with my Toy Emperor, I can add any trap from my deck to my hand!"

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I"ll switch my monster to defense and set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Magician!"

As she sat the card down, the plastic magician toy appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The plastic monster aimed its weapon and fired a burst, blowing the large pitcher plant to shards.

"Emperor, attack!"

The mighty emperor went in and a dark-leaved plant girl appeared on the card (DEF:800) and he cleaved it in two with one swipe of his sword.

Rick then replied, "Weakling."

Violet Witch smiled evily and replied, "Look at your monster now."

Suddenly, black spots appeared all over the toy before he and his wooden horse shattered into little triangles.

"When Belladona Lady is destroyed, she takes her killer with her!"

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Grass Phantom!"

As she sat the card down, grass started to grow until it grew into a large patch with a sad face (ATK: 1,000).

Darrien then replied, "Its weak unless she uses someway to get more of them into her graveyard."

"I now play my other facedown Single Drop!"

The spell card appeared.

"I select 1 monster I control and if I have any copies of it in my deck, I can discard them!"

She took two copies of her Grass Phantom and discarded them to the graveyard and the plant began to glow (ATK: 1,000 - 2,000).

Rick smiled and replied, "You can't attack my toys until Defender is removed."

"Guess I should play Shield Crush!"

Her facedown card lifted up and a burst of energy shot out and smashed the Xyz into teeny-tiny pieces.

"Now, attack!"

Suddenly, vines came out of its sides and it wrapped the toy up tight and with one hard squeeze, the plastic wizard shattered to pieces **(Rick LP: 6300 - 5900)**.

"I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and thats my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands and she replied, "I summon my Soldier of Roses!"

As she sat the card down, a female plant-like warrior covered in light-blue armor appeared with a small sword (ATK: 1,400 - 1,800) - (ATK: 2,000 - 2,400).

"This is like the plant form of of Command Knight. Soldier of Roses, attack!"

The mighty rose went in and a 2nd Card Trooper appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and the rose soldier smashed it into broken pieces of metal and Rick drew a card.

"Grass Phantom, direct attack!"

The mighty patch of grass shot out its vines and Rick quickly replied, "I activate my Pinpoint Guard!"

Suddenly, Card Trooper reappeared in its defense postion (ATK: 400).

"Lucky move for you, I guess. I now play Soothing Plants. I now gain 200 lifepoints for each Plant monster in my graveyard!"

Suddenly, she began to glow **(Violet Witch LP: 4950 - 6950) **and then she replied, "So much better. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown March of the Toys! I discard 1 of my cards to special summon any number of level 4 or lower toy monsters from my graveyard!"

As he took a 2nd Crowning of the Emperor and discarded it, the trap appeared and then 3 Toy Soldiers (ATK: 800 x3) and 1 Toy Magician appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I overlay my 3 soldiers!"

the 3 soldiers turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Jack'N Box!"

As she sat the card down, a large goofy-looking Jack-in-a-Box appeared and had a head of a toy lion, left arm of a Toy Magician, a torso of Tinplate Archduke and it had a shield on its arm (ATK: 2,000).

"I use his ability now. I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to return 1 of your cards to the bottom of your deck and I choose your Phantom!"

As he took one of the Soldiers and removed it, the phantom let out a quiet moan before it vanished.

"Now, attack his Soldier!"

The mighty toy streched out into the sky and it glowed as a shower of colored bricks shot out and shot out and smashed the Soldier to bits **(Violet Witch LP: 6950 - 6750).**

"Now, attack her directly!"

The plastic wizard aimed his scepter and fired a burst of light and shot out and struck her in the chest **(Violet Witch LP: 6750 - 5150).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I discard 1 plant monster to the graveyard to get Carrot Human back from there!"

As she took a Hedge Guard and discarded it, the evil carrot monster appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now summon my Copy Plant!"

As she sat the card down, a ugly-looking plant appeared (ATK: 0) before it turned into exact (but more ugly) copy of the carrot monster (LV: 1 - 4).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both plants turned into brown orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Mulch Golem!"

As she sat the card down, a bizarre creature appeared. it was a golem-like creature made of leaves, grass and branches (ATK: 2,200).

Darrien then replied, "What the?"

"I use its ability. By removing 1 of its Xyz Material monsters, all of your monsters lose 100 ATK for each plant monster in my graveyard and thanks to the Carrot, I will have 12!"

As she took the Carrot Human and discarded it, vines came out of the ground and wrapped up both of the toy monsters (ATK: 2,000 - 800) - (ATK: 1,600 - 400).

"Next, I activate my Miracle Fertilizer and use its effect for my Carrot Human!"

Suddenly, the evil carrot monster appeared (ATK: 1,900) - (ATK: 800 - 900) - (ATK: 400 - 500).

"Lets do it. Golem, burry that Magician!"

Suddenly, a huge ball of leaves, sticks and twigs appeared infront it and it swung its fist and shot out and struck, smashing the magician to pieces.

"Carrot Human, attack!"

The evil plant went in and jammed its sharp carrot arm in the center of it and then it shattered into broken pieces of metal **(Rick LP: 5900 - 3200).**

Darrien then replied, "This isn't good right now."

Tyler then replied, "My boy will save the day, Darrien."

"Take that, you foolish boy! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I discard 1 toy monster to bring back my Toy Boat I discarded with my Card Blocker's effect!"

As he took a Toy Magician and discarded it, the small boat with a turnkey in its side appeared (ATK: 400).

"Next, I offer both of my monsters to summon the mighty Puppet King!"

As the two toys vanished, the wooden monarch appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Darrien nodded and replied, "You were right, Tyler. Your boy's deck has all sorts of suprises in it."

"Told you so."

"Now, attack her Mulch Golem!"

The wooden warrior went in and gave a punch, blowing a hole through its chest. It began to shake and shiver before it collapsed into a pile of...well, mulch **(Violet Witch LP: 5150 - 4550).**

"Take that! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the Magical Fertilizer card was torn to pieces.

"Your turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I'll keep my Carrot Human in attack postion and then I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took his 3 Soldiers and both Aye-Irons and shuffled them into his deck and drew 2 cards and then he replied, "I summon my Toy Gator!"

As he sat the card down, a small and cute alligator toy with a turnkey in its side appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Attack his Carrot!"

The wooden warrior went and punched, blowing the Carrot to little pieces **(Violet Witch LP: 4550 - 3650).**

"Gator, attack!"

The toy went and a Lord Poison appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and rammed its head into and it burst into globs of green slob that flew everywhere and then Carrot Human reappeared (DEF: 0).

"Your turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I summon my Seed of Flames!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery plant-like creature appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now overlay my 2 level 4 monsters!"

The two plants turned into a white orbs and this time a galaxy-like portal opened up, which the orbs flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Come forth.._**Number 50: Blackship of Corn!"**_

As she sat the card down, a large eerie-looking ship infront of them. It had pitch-black wood and its hull looked a corn husk and the number 50 was seen on its sail (ATK: 2,100).

Darrien then replied, "It's one of those Number monsters!"

Tyler then replied, "My boy's Puppet King is stronger."

"I now equip your monster with Megamorph!"

Suddenly, the wooden monarch began to glow (ATK: 2,800 - 1,400).

"I now activate Blackship of Corn's ability! By removing 1 Xyz Material monster, one of your cards with less ATK then mine is sent to the graveyard and you also take 1000 damage for it as well!"

As he took a Seed of Flames and discarded it, a large cannon appeared infront and fired and they shot out and and struck, blowing Puppet King into a pile of burnt wood and ash **(Rick LP: 3200 - 2200).**

"Since I use its ability, I can't attack. So its your turn now."

Rick drew a card and Violet Witch smiled evily and replied, "I now activate my facedown Number Wall! With this powerful trap, My Number cannot be destroyed or by cards , unless its by another Number!"

Darrien then replied, "Man, that sucks."

Tyler then replied, "No shit! He can't attack or destroy that damn ship now! He has no numbers!"

"Damn you. I'll switch my Gator to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I resummon my Grass Phantom!"

As she sat the card down, the grass-like monster appeared (ATK: 1,000 - 2,000).

"I use my Blackship's ability again!"

As she took the final Xyz Material monster and discarded it, the cannons fired again and the gator toy was blasted into little pieces of metal **(Rick LP: 2200 - 1200)** and Rick then replied, "When Toy Gator is removed from the field, I get any toy card from my graveyard!"

He took a monster and placed it in his hand.

"Whatever say. Grass Phantom, attack!"

The creature moaned as it shot out its vines and a 2nd Card Blocker appeared (DEF: 400) and the plant wrapped it and squeezed it hard and it shattered into pieces.

"Just give this up! You won't beat me, kid! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "As long as I have lifepoints left, I'm not giving up and I'm going to beat you and beat you good, you witchy plant! I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Puppet King appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Violet Witch smiled and repleid, "You won't be able to bring my ship down, fool!"

"Knew that, bitch! I banish 1 spell card to bring out my Spell Striker!"

As he took his Pot of Avarice and banished it, the small plastic warrior appeared (ATK: 600).

"Next, I summon my Armor Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, a small wooden warrior with a large hammer appeared (ATK: 800).

"Since its a Union monster, I equip him to my Spell Striker!"

Suddenly, the tiny began to glow before it turned into a large wooden hammer and Spell Striker grabbed onto it.

"Now, attack her directly!"

The plant went and slammed its hammer into her **(Violet Witch LP: 3650 - 3050) **and she replied, "What was the point of that?"

"When a monster equipped with Armor Breaker destroys a monster in battle, one of your cards is destroyed!"

Suddenly, he slammed the hammer into the ground and then Number Wall card was blown apart.

Melanie then replied, "Great move, Rick!"

Darrien then replied, "Damn right it was a good one!"

"My Puppet King attacks your Number!"

The mighty wooden monarch went and smashed through the hull with one hard punch. What was left the huge ship crashed into the ground, sending broken pieces of wood and metal everywhere **(Violet Witch LP: 3050 - 2350).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I split my Armor Breaker from my Spell Striker!"

Suddenly, Armor Breaker reappeared (ATK: 800).

"I now offer all 3 of my monsters to bring out the card Kristen gave me a extra copy of!"

As the 3 monsters vanished into nothing, a mighty warrior appeared and it was Joey Wheeler's best warrior monster he owned (ATK: 2,800).

"Meet the mighty _**Gilford the Lightning!"**_

Melanie then replied, "Yea, baby!"

"Say goodbye to your monsters!"

He pointed his sword forward and a burst of lightning and struck her monsters. Grass Phantom was incinerated quickly and her facedown and 2nd Soldiers of Roses appeared before she was blown into pixels as well.

"Lets check your facedown card with Night Shot!"

As the spell card appeared, crosshairs appeared on her facedown card and two bullets shot out and struck, blowing the facedown Xyz Rebirth to shards as well.

"Now, finish her off!"

The mighty warrior went and struck her down with her sword **(Violet Witch LP: 2350 - 0)**.

Darrien then replied, "Yea, man!"

Tyler then replied, "He did it!"

The dark plant began to glow and she replied, "My lord will beat you all!"

Suddenly, she burst into pixels and all the thorny vines simply faded away and the number flew into Rick's hands and he sighed and replied, "We get another number."

Darrien ran to Rochelle and replied, "You okay, hon?"

She moaned and replied, "I am now. Who saved the day?"

Darrien smiled as he pointed to Rick and he replied, "I just wanted to do the right thing and help out."

Rochelle walked up to him and hugged him and she smiled and replied, "Thank you so much for saving my life, Rick. I really mean it."

She turned to her father and replied, "He should be allowed to enter our card vault, dad."

"Darn right he does, my dear. Rick, meet me in my office tomorrow morning and you'll get your award for helping us out."

"Thank you, sir."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Toy Soldier

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 300/3 Stars

During your Standby Phase, you can Special Summon up to 2 "Toy Soldiers" from your Deck.

Crowning of the Emperor / Normal Spell Card

Image: a large crown onto of a pillow

Tribute 1 "Toy Soldier"; Special Summon 1 "Toy Emperor" from your hand or Deck.

Toy Emperor

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,600/6 Stars

If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can add 1 Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.

Fife and Drum Corps / Normal Spell Card

Image: A group of Toy Soldiers marching in a group.

Double the ATK of all monsters you control with 1000 or less ATK until the End Phase.

_**Note: **__These 4 cards were first used by Bonaparte in the Yugioh GX episode "Dormitory Demolition" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Belladona Lady

Plant/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 900/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy the attacking Monster.

_**Note:**__ This card was created by Cyber Commander for his "YuGiOh Jr: Legacy of the Duelist" story and creative credit goes to him._

March of the Toys / Continuous Trap Card

Image: a bunch of Toy Soldiers and Toy Magician's walking down a famillar New York street under a snow-falling sky.

Discard 1 card from your hand; Special summon as many Level 4 or lower "Toy" monsters from your graveyard to your side of the field. When this card is destroyed, destroy all monsters special summoned by this cards effect.

Jack'N Box

Machine/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK:2,000 /DEF: 1,000/Rank 3

3 Level 3 "Toy" monsters

This card is considered to have 'Toy' in its name. By removing one Xyz Material monster from this card: you may select one card on the field and return it to the bottom of its owner's deck. During the end phase of the turn this card is destroyed, you may select one Level 3 or lower 'Toy' monster in your graveyard and special summon it.

_**Note: **__These 2 cards were created by Lux-Nero for his "Shadowchasers: Dark City Chronicles" story and creative credit goes to him._

Soothing Plants / Normal Spell Card

Image: glowing vines wrapped around a injured Warrior Dai Grepher and has a relaxed look on his face.

Gain 200 Lifepoints for each Plant-type monster in your graveyard. You can only activate one 1 "Soothing Plants" per turn.

Toy Defender

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 300/DEF: 2,300/Rank 3

2 Level 3 monsters

As long as this card remains on the field: Your opponet cannot attack any other "Toy" monsters you control. During your turn: You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card to increase the ATK or DEF of a "Toy" monster on your side of field by 600 until the end phase of your turn. You can only control 1 "Toy Defender" At a time.

Toy Boat

Machine/Effect/Water/ATK: 400/DEF: 300/1 Star

You can discard 1 "Toy" monster From your hand to the graveyard to special summon this card from my hand. You can only control 1 "Toy Boat".

Single Drop / Normal Spell Card

Select 1 monster you control and if you have any copies of the selected monsters in your deck: you can send them to the graveyard.

Soldier of Roses

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

Increase the ATK of all Plant-type monsters by 400. If you control another Plant-type monster: This card cannot be targeted in battle.

Mulch Golem

Plant/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,200/Rank 4

2 level 4 Plant Monsters

Once per turn by removing 1 of this monsters Xyz Material monsters: Reduce the ATK of all non-plant monsters on the field by 100 for each Plant monster in your graveyard until the end phase of your opponets next turn.

Toy Gator

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card is removed from the field: Add 1 "Toy" card from your graveyard to your hand.

-ooooooooo-

**Rick gets his first win as a duelist! In the next chapter, Kristens get her deck ready for a 2nd duel against Elsa. Can she get a win or will Elsa put her on ice again? Find out in the next chapter I'm Calling "A Chilling Rematch" and it'll be coming soon.**


	12. A Chilling Rematch

Chapter 12: A Chilling Rematch

-ooooo-

Back at the garden, Violet Witch was resting in her garden area.

She groaned and replied, "That was the toughest duel I ever had to endure. I'm glad its over."

Suddenly, Mefist appeared (Without the horse again) infront of her in a burst of black smoke and he then replied, "Heard about your loss to that toy duelist."

"You came to rub it in?"

"Actually, I'm here to deliver a message from mistress Tatyana."

She gulped and replied, "I'm dead, aren't I?"

"If I was in charge, I'd have you executed, but she wants you to keep being around for some damn reason. I don't dare to question her."

Violet Witch sighed and replied, "Lucky me. I guess."

"She told you to keep watching over this garden and if the kids come by, to avoid them seeing you at all costs. That's all I have to tell you."

He quickly vanished into a cloud of black smoke and she sighed and replied, "I don't like that asshole one bit for some reason. I hope Tatyana was certain when she wanted him to help our group out. I hope she was thinking."

-ooo-

Back at the city's HQ, the gang was talking about Rick's win."

Darrien then replied, "Really good dueling, Rick. You have one intresting deck to use."

"I'm glad I was able to use it and help your daughter and the city our, sir. I wanted to do what was right."

Tyler then replied, "That's our son, Melanie. Always thinking of others before his own self."

"I know, dear. His deck is really good and goes well with him."

Darrien looked at Dirk and replied, "Bring in that black box from our vault I kept with Rochelle...and please knock this time."

Dirk blushed and replied, "Sorry about last time, boss. I didn't mean to run in and accidently see her in her underwear. It was a honest mistake."

"It was no big deal and it didn't both her at all and she understood why."

He nodded as he left and then he looked at Rick and he replied, "What are you getting me?"

"You'll find out soon. They go well with your deck, young man. You'll enjoy them alot."

Suddenly, Dirk walked in with a small box and he handed it to Rick and he smiled and replied, "Enjoy these gifts, young man."

Rick nodded as he took the box and sat it on a table and opened up and inside was a a bunch of Xyz monsters plus quite a few effect monsters, 1 Synchro and a Fusion and a few spells and traps and Darrien then replied, "I used to run a Toy deck myself before I got bored with it. You can have every card in here, young man. Use them if you want to."

"Darn right I Want to use them! Thank you so much."

He grabbed the box and ran out and Melanie looked at Darrien and repleid, "You just made him a very happy guy, Darrien."

"I know. He deserve those cards. He saved my daughters life and she's really greatful for him."

"Thats good. Glad my son was able to help and take down that skanky duel spirit"

Tyler smiled and replied, "I couldn't of said that better myself, dear."

-ooo-

Back at Gulchton that morning, Kelly and Tiffany were waiting in the coffee shop for Kristen to arrive and talking about anything.

Kelly smiled and replied, "So, my baby brother defeated a number and saved Rochelle's life? Thats awesome."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "Thats what Darrien told Denzel &amp; Ricardo earlier this morning. Some evil duel spirit trapped the city with thorny vines and then Rick challenges her to a duel and wins with his toy deck. Darrien said it was a well-made deck."

"I want to duel him with it one of these days after we find that hidden cache of treasure that Edward stored a long time ago."

Suddenly, a barista walked by with a tray and she replied, "I have 3 coffee drinks with whipped cream and chocolate chips plus a plate of fresh-baked doughnuts that were made this morning."

The girls nodded as she sat the try down and Kelly replied, "Haven't met you before. I'm Kelly and this is Tiffany."

The barista smiled and replied, "I'm Elizabeth and its a pleasure to meet you both."

The girls nodded as she left and Kelly then replied, "Friendly girl."

Tiffany took one of the drinks and began to sip it down and she sighed and replied, "Perfect drink once again."

Kelly then repleid, "I wonder what Kristen wanted to meet us in here about."

"I have no idea, girl. Hope its nothing serious."

As the doors opened up, Kristen walked in and sat down at the table and she smiled and replied, "Morning, girls."

"Morning, sis.", both said at the same time.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm ready to have a rematch with Elsa. I redid my deck during the night last night and I think its ready to go. I have Xyzs and Synchros to use now and I want to use them against Elsa. I know her Ice deck is tough to beat, but I"m ready to go."

Tiffany then replied, "I knew you'd get back to dueling one of these days, girl. We'll be there to ask."

Suddely, Shore Knight walked in with Elsa by his side and Kristen then replied, "Didn't see that coming."

They noticed the girls table and they both walked over there and Elsa smiled and replied, "Morning, girls."

"Morning, Elsa.", the 3 said at the same time.

Elsa looked at Kristen and replied, "You ready for a second duel with me, Kristen? I'm ready to duel at any time you are."

She smiled and replied, "I was just about to tell Shore Knight to tell you the same thing, Elsa. Good timing."

Shore Knight then replied, "Elsa did a little rework of her deck too and she's already to go as well. Same theme, but a few different cards."

Kristen then replied, "Lets meet up in your frozen ice lair after dinner and we'll have our duel, Elsa."

Elsa smiled and replied, "Sounds good to me, young lady. I'll see you all later."

The happy couple walked out and Kristen smiled nad replied, "This is going to a be a great with her."

Kelly then replied, "Damn right It will be, sis. I can't wait to rechallenge that dark bitch again with my redone Dragon deck. My beasts are hungry for her."

Tiffany then replied, "You'll be ready to duel again soon, Kelly. With your deck the way it is, you'll do just fine."

-ooo-

That night in the Fang HQ, Tatyana was chatting with Mefist and the kids about anything.

Tatyana then replied, "So, that girl is going after the leader of the Water Fortress once again?"

Mefist nodded and replied, "Yes, mistress. They're heading there right now."

Trisha then replied, "I was thinking about this, mom. If she does lose again, and we'll been wasting our time trying to get her defeated. Maybe this whole time she wasn't worth the time or the struggle."

"That is a valid point, dear. If she loses again, let one of my crew know and we'll head to Gulchton and ask if she'd would want to be a member of our group instead of helping her family and that asshole Darrien find Edward Kenway's Treasure."

Mefist nodded and vanished into black smoke again and Tatyana replied, "Lets see if she's even worth or time or not."

-ooo-

Back inside of the Icy Fortress, Kristen was standing across from Elsa and both were ready to have one hard-fought duel.

Elsa smiled and replied, "Ready for this, Kristen?"

"You bet I am."

They both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Elsa LP: 8000 - Kristen LP: 8000)**

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I'll began the duel with 1 facedown monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "Axe Raider, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The barbarian went in and a Blizzed appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the warrior sliced it apart with one slice of his axe and she drew a card.

"Your turn now, Elsa."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I summon my Ice Tiger."

As she sat the card down, the icy beast appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Attack."

The mighty ice tiger let out its icy blast and it shot out, blowing Axe Raider to shards **(Kristen LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and thats my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I play the continuous spell card White Night Fort."

The spell appeared.

"With this mighty spell on the field, we can't activate traps during their opponets turn."

Kelly then replied, "Thats harsh."

Shore Knight then replied, "When Elsa said she has new cards for her deck, she means it."

"I now summon my Illusion Ice Sculpture."

As she sat the card down, a rocky-like ice creature appeared (ATK: 0).

"I can only one of these guys on the field, but it gains the attack and defense of one of my monsters."

Suddenly, it glowed (ATK: 0/DEF: 0 - ATK: 1,900 / DEF: 1,400).

"Time to battle. Frost Tiger, attack."

The tiger launched its burst of icy air and a Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the ice blast reflected off his mighty sword.

"Lucky you. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Justice Bringer!"

As she sat the card down, A mighty warrior with a somesort of sword appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I play A. Forces!"

As the spell appeared, their weapons began to glow (ATK: 1,400 - 1,800) - (ATK: 1,700 - 2,100).

"I tribute my Guardian for my Turret Warrior!"

As the monster vanished, the mighty rocky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 2,600 - 3,000).

"Lets do it. Turret Warrior, attack!"

The rocky warrior launched a barrage of bullets that shot out and struck, blowing the Ice Sculpture to little pieces.

"Justice Bringer, attack!"

The mighty warrior went in and made a slash with his weapon, blasting the icy tiger into pixels **(Elsa LP: 8000 - 6700).**

"Your turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and thats my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and ripped the White Fort card to bits.

"I'll attack with my Turret Warrior!"

The rocky warrior fired its bullet barrage and a Snow Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 950) and was blasted into teeny-tiny pieces as the bullets struck it and then two icy counters appeared around them.

"Now, attack her directly!"

Justice Bringer went in and Elsa quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack."

The trap appeared.

"Your turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 water monster to bring out my Aqua Spirit."

As she took her Snow Dragon and banished it, the watery nymph appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I summon my Snowman Creator."

As she the card down, the snowman maker appeared (ATK; 1,600).

"I now send both of my water monsters to the graveyard to special summon my Ice Master from my hand."

As they both vanished into particles, the mighty Ice Master appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Kelly then replied, "Not again."

Tiffany then replied, "This is a painful memory all over again."

"I now tribute her to destroy all of your ice counter monsters, Kristen."

But, nothing happened and Elsa looked at her and replied, "Whats wrong?"

Kristen smiled as she pointed to her Justice Bringer and she replied, "He can negate the effect of a special summoned monster once per turn and so my monsters are safe."

"So I see. I play Double Summon to bring out my Blizzard Dragon."

As she sat the card down, the icy dragon appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now activate my facedown Ice-Bound God."

The trap flipped up.

"With this trap and two water monsters of my own, I can negate one of your monsters effects and I choose your Turret Warrior."

Suddenly, frost began to form on it (ATK: 3,000 - 1,200 - 1,600).

"I now play my own Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm began and the spell card was blown apart as the wind storm struck it (ATK: 1,600 - 1,200) - (ATK: 2,100 - 1,700).

"Lets do it. Ice Master, attack."

She aimed her staff and fired a burst of ice and frost that shot and smashed the bulky warrior to pieces.

"Blizzard Dragon, your turn now.'

The dragon let out a icy burst and it shot out and blew Juster Bringer into little shards **(Kristen LP: 7800 - 6400).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Tiffany then replied, "This duel is getting really exciting."

Kelly nodded and replied, "Sure is, sis. I hope my sis can get a win. Elsa is a tough duelist."

"Whatcha except from a Fortress Leader, Kelly?"

"Your turn now, Kristen."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and that's my turn."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "Ice Master, attack."

She aimed her scepter and launched a burst of chilling air shot out and a Little Winguard appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) before the air blew it to pixels.

"Attack her directy."

Blizzard Dragon began to open its mouth and then Kristen quickly replied, "I activate Pin-Point Guard!"

Suddenly, Little Winguard appeared (DEF: 1,800).

"Decent move. I'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Jutte Fighter!"

As she sat the card down, a small warrior appeared (ATK: 700).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

The small warrior raised its weapon as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Little Winguard, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Gaia Knight the Force of Earth!"

As she card down, the Synchro forn of the mighty Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared with a (ATK: 2,600).

Kelly then replied, "The first time I've seen her use a Synchro. Amazing."

"I now equip him with Assault Armor!"

Suddenly, armor appeared around him (ATK: 2,600 - 2,900).

"Next, I'll send it to the graveyard to allow him to attack twice!"

Suddenly, the armor shattered to pieces (ATK: 2,900 - 2,600).

"Now, attack!"

The mighty knight charged and jammed his spear into the chest of the Ice Master and she let out a gasp before she shattered into pixels and then the mighty knight charged and attacked with his spear again, blowing Blizzard Dragon to shards **(Elsa LP: 6700 - 5800)**.

Kristen smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Master of Flaming Dragonswords!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Master, attack!"

The mighty warrior went in and Olaf the Spring Snowman appeared with a big smile (DEF: 0).

"I end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blizzard Thunderbird."

As she sat the card down, a large icy bird appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now overaly my 2 monsters."

both turned into blue orbs and a galaxy-like portal appeared, which thy flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me.._**Number 103: Ragnazero."**_

As she sat the card down, a icy creature with a long scythe-like sword appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Kelly then replied, "Thats a new one!"

Tiffany then replied, "I know."

"I now activate my Curse of Aging."

As the trap flipped up and she discarded a monster called Aurora Wing to her graveyard, both warriors let out groans (ATK: 2,600 - 2,100) - (ATK: 1,800 - 1,300).

"I now use my Ragnazero's effect. If a monster has different attack then its original, I can remove one of her Xyz Material monsters to destroy one of your monsters with a changed attack score."

As she took Olaf's card and discarded it, the Synchro froze up and shattered into pieces.

"Now, attack her Dragonswords."

The mighty number went and made a savage slice with its sword, cleaving the fiery warrior in twain with one brutal swipe of her sword. The two pieces dissolved into pixels **(Kristen LP: 6400 - 5300)**.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and thats my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown as well and I'll attack with my Number."

the ice fairy went in and a Fortress Warrior appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and it made a few slashes, blowing only a tiny bit of its armor away.

"Lucky move, Kristen. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Warrior for my Freed!"

As the bulky warrior vanished, Freed raised his sword into the air (ATK: 2,300).

"Next, I use Shrink!"

Suddenly, Ragnazero shrank down (ATK: 2,400 - 1,200).

"Now, attack it!"

The mighty warrior went in and struck her down with her sword and she let out a cry of pain before bursting into pixels **(Elsa LP: 5800 - 4700).**

"Your turn now, Elsa."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Valkyrian Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Freed, attack!"

The mighty general went in and a Snow Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and the general cut the small dragon cleanly in two with one swipe of his sword. As the two pieces shattered to little bits, two icy orbs began floating her monsters.

"Okay then. Attack her other facedown monster."

The mighty warrior swung her blade and a wave of flames shot out and a Cyber Valkyrie appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500) before the flames reduced her to a hot pile of ash.

"Your turn now, Elsa."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I activate Ice Fountain."

Suddenly, the icy fountain appeared with two ice counters circling it.

"I now send all 4 Ice Counters away to bring out my Snowdust Dragon."

As the 4 counters and the fountain shattered into icy bits, the huge ice dragon used in their last duel appeared with a growl (ATK: 2,800).

Kelly then replied, "That thing, I see."

"Now, attack her Valkyrian Knight."

The dragon let out its a icy burst of chilling air and shot out and struck, blowing Valkyrian Knight into pixels **(Kristen LP: 5300 - 4400)**.

"I'll set a monster and it's your turn now."

Kristen then replied, "I'll skip my Draw Phase for Freed's ability now."

She took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand and then she replied, "I"ll switch Freed to defense and I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I summon my Frost Angus.'

As she sat the card down, Great Angus appeared..but with light-blue skin now and its skin was covered in frost as well (ATK: 1,800).

"I now activate my facedown Dragon's Rage."

The trap flipped up.

"Snowdust Dragon attacks your facedown monster."

The dragon let it another huge burst of ice and frost and it shot out and a Queen's Knight appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and was blown to shards as the chilling air struck her **(Kristen LP: 4400 - 3200)**.

"Frost Angus attack."

The icy beast charged in and Freed let out a groan as the beast smashed into him and blew him into shards.

"Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "Since you have monsters and I control none, I can play the spell card Gagaga Academy Emergency Network!"

The spell card appeared.

"Now I can special summon a Gagaga Monster from my deck and I choose my Gagaga Caeser!"

As she sat the card down, a white-caped warrior with a long scepter for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I summon my Gagaga Magician!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty magican of Xyz Summons appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Next, I use my Caeser's ability to banish my Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth to make all of my Gagaga monsters get the level of the banished monster and it was a level of six!"

As she took the Synchro and banished it, both of the Gagaga monsters level changed (LV: 3 - LV: 6) - (LV: 4 - LV: 6).

"I now overlay my 2 level 6 monsters!"

Both of the Gagaga monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Gaunlet Launcher!"

As she sat the card down, a large and heavy armored warrior appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Kelly then replied, "Awesome Xyz she just summoned."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "No joke, girl."

"I now remove 1 Xyz Material monster to destroy one of your monsters!"

As she took the Gagaga Magician and removed it, His arm began to glow and a huge burst of energy shot out and struck the mighty dragon and it roared in pain before it melted into a puddle of slushy water.

"Now, attack her monster!"

The mighty monster went in and punched hard, blasting the icy beast into teeny-tiny pieces **(Elsa LP: 4700 - 3900) **and then she replied, "When a monster destroys a Frost Angus in battle, the attacking monster gets a Ice Counter."

Suddenly, ice formed on his hand.

"It's your turn now, Elsa."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I activate Magic Planter."

As Dragon's Rage card dissolved into particles, she drew 2 cards and then she replied, "I'll now activate Barrier of Slush."

The spell card appeared.

"As long as this card is on the field, you can't attack with a monster that has a Ice Counter on it. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Dark Blade."

As she sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack."

The mighty warrior charged in and a Blizzard Falcon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500) and the swordsman struck and it burst into a cloud of blue feathers.

"Your turn now, Elsa."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I play Treasured Cards from Heaven."

Both drew until they each had 6 cards in their hand and then she replied, "I summon my Blizzard Thunderbird."

As she sat the card down, the icy bird creature appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I use her ability to discard 1 card and special summon a Water winged beast monster from my graveyard and I my hand and I choose my Aurora Wing from my hand and my Blizzard Falcon from my graveyard and then I have to return Thunderbird to my hand."

As she took a monster called Guard Penguin and discarded it, a beautiful winged beast appeared with a mighty caw (ATK: 1,200) and then the falcon destroyed last turn appeared (ATK: 1,500) and then the Blizzard Thunderbird vanished and then she replied, "I overlay my 2 monsters."

Both monsters turned into light-blue orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me..Frost Snail."

As she sat the ecard down, the large icy snail used in her first duel against Kristen appeared (ATK: 0).

Kelly groaned and replied, "That can only mean one thing."

"Correct. I now activate Rank-Up Magic Ocean Force to rank up my Frost Snail appear before me.._**Number 22: Frozen Lady Justice."**_

As she sat the card down, the large snail turned into a large blue orb and a galaxy-like portal appeared, which the orb flew and after that happened, the icy number appeared once more (ATK: 500 - 3,500).

Kelly then replied, "Its that thing again."

"I now attack your Gaunlet Launcher."

She aimed her weapon and a launched a huge burst of frost and ice and it shot out and struck the huge Xyz and he froze up completly. Seconds later, the giant warrior fell to the ground and shattered into icy shards as he hit the ground **(Kristen LP: 3200 - 2200) **and the Barrier of Slush melted into a puddle of water as well and Elsa sighed and replied, "If there isn't a monster you have without a Ice Counter, Barrier of Slush is destroyed. I'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Dark Blade to defense as well and then I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll use my Frozen Lady Justice's ability."

Kelly groaned and replied, "If it works out, Elsa wins again."

Tiffany then replied, "I hope that facedown card of her's helps her out."

As she the Frost Snail and discarded (ATK: 3,500 - 2,500) she aimed her scepter and launched a burst of frozen and icy winds and it shot out and first froze Dark Blade and then her facedown monster. the frozen dark swordsman shattered to icy bits and then a Gagaga Soldier appeared before it froze up and shattered to little bits as well and Kristen quickly replied, "I activate Warrior's Rebirth. If two or more of my Warrior monsters are destroyed by a card's effect, I can special summon a level 4 or lower one from my deck and I choose my 2nd Little Winguard!"

Suddenly, the small warrior appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,800).

"Lucky you. Attack her monster."

She launched another burst of icy winds and Little Winguard was blasted into pixels as the winds struck it.

"You got lucky, Kristen. I'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I activate Reinforcements of the Army."

She took a monster from her deck and placed it in her hand and then she replied, "I summon a new member of my warrior team!"

As she sat the card down, a mighty armored warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Meet the mighty Numeral Hunter."

Kelly then replied, "I never seen this monster before."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "Me neither, girl."

"When he's summoned, All Number monsters go back to the Extra Deck and none can be Xyz Summoned until he leaves the field!"

Suddenly, a large portal opened up and Frozen Lady Justice tried to stand still, but she flew backwards and was sucked into the large portal.

Shore Knight then replied, "That's a card that would be useful against those Fangs."

"Now, attack her directly."

the mighty warrior charged and gave Elsa a swift punch to her stomach **(Elsa LP: 3900 - 2300).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I activate my Pot of Avarice."

She took her Cyber Valykrie, Snowdust Dragon, Olaf the Spring Snowman, Frost Angus and his Aurora Wing and shuffled into her deck and drew 2 new cards and then she replied, "I'll set a monster and a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I equip my warrior with the Sword of Rush."

Suddenly, a glowing sword appeared in his hands (ATK: 1,600 - 1,900).

"Attack her facedown monster."

THe mighty warrior went in and a Cold Enchanter appeared (DEF: 1,000) and was blasted into little triangles as the swordsman struck her down **(Elsa LP: 2300 - 1400)**.

"Your turn now, Elsa."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I play Call of the Haunted."

Suddenly, Cold Enchanter reappeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now tribute her to bring out my deck's star."

As she vanished into a cloud of snow and ice, the mighty Blizzard Princess that brought Kristen's defeat last time appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Kelly then replied, "Her again."

Tiffany then replied, "I hope she doesn't bring her defeat like last time."

"I now play Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm began and the sword shattered into pieces (ATK: 2,900 - 1,600).

"Blizzard Princess, attack."

She swung her ball and chain and shot out and smashed Numeral Hunter to little pieces with one strike of the icy ball and chain **(Kristen LP: 2200 - 1000)**.

"I end my turn now."

Kelly then replied, "Jeez, both of them have very few lifepoints left."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "This duel can go either way. I hope our girl can pull out a victory."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Frost Tiger again."

As she sat the card down, the icy beast appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Frost Tiger, attack."

The dragon let out a burst of icy wind and a Zubaba Knight appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and was blown into pixels as the wind struck it and then Kristen quickly replied, "I activate Warrior's Pride!"

Suddenly, Zubaba Knight reappeared and knelt (DEF: 900).

"This is the card I wanted to activate last time to save me, but you used Night Shot card to destroy it."

Elsa smiled and replied, "Lucky I have only one in my deck right now, Kristen. I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Rose, Warrior of Revenge!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery female warrior with red hair appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now tune Rose with Zubaba Knight."

Rose began to glow as she split into 4 white white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Zubaba Knight, which turned into 4 white stars as well.

"I Synchro Summon..Colassal Fighter!"

As she sat the card down, a tall warrior covered from head to toe in armor appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Tiffany then replied, "Nice, girl."

"He gains 100 attack for each Warrior in my graveyard!"

Suddenly, his fists began to glow (ATK: 2,800 - 4,300).

Elsa smiled at her and replied, "You win this duel, girl. Go for it."

"Its been a true honor, Elsa. Attack her Blizzard Princess with Cyber Knuckle."

The mighty warrior went and gave the princess a hard punch and she let out a groan of pain before she shattered into icy shards, ending the duel **(Elsa LP: 1400 - 0)**.

Kelly then replied, "Yes!"

Tiffany then replied, "One done, five more to go."

Shore Knight sighed and replied, "Hard to see her lose, but Kristen is a great duelist."

Elsa smiled as well and she replied, "It was a honor dueling you, Kristen."

"Likewise, Elsa. Likewise."

-ooooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Illusion Ice Sculpture

Rock/Effect/Water/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

When this card is Summoned, select 1 face-up monster you control. This card's ATK and DEF become equal to that monster's original ATK and DEF. While this card is face-up on the field, other monsters you control cannot be selected as attack targets. There can only be 1 face-up "Illusion Ice Sculpture" on the field.

White Night Fort / Continuous Spell Card

Neither player can activate Trap Cards during their opponent's turn.

_**Note: **__These 2 cards were used by Alexis in the YugioH GX episode "Heart of Ice (Part 1)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

The Ice-Bound God / Normal Trap Card

Image: Two tribe members watching a dragon rise up from ice-covered waters.

When there are two WATER monsters on your side of the field: You can negate the effect of 1 monster your opponet controls until the end phase.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Alexis in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Frost Angus

Beast/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 600/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle: Place 1 Ice Counter on the monster that destroyed this monster as a result of battle.

Barrier of Slush / Continuous Spell Card

As long as this card remains on the field: Any monster with a Ice Counter cannot attack and their effects are also negated. If there are no monsters on the field with a Ice Counter on it: Destroy this card.

Warrior's Triumph / Normal Trap Card

Activate when 2 or more Warrior-type monsters are destroyed by a card effect controlled by your opponet. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your deck in faceup defense postion.

-oooooooooooooooooooooo-

**Kristen finally defeats Elsa in a hard-fought duel. In the next chapter, Elsa gives the gang everything they won and they head back to the city and Chopman attacks the city and Darrien's right-head man Dirk duels him. Can Dirk take the fang down? Find out in "Chopman's Revenge" and it'll be coming soon. **


	13. Chopman's Revenge

Chapter 13: Chopman's Revenge

-ooo-

Back at the Fortress, Elsa was standing outside of a locked door of ice near the area whey she and Kristen had their duel.

Elsa then replied, "You will find what you want inside, Kristen. You ready for this?"

"Darn right."

Elsa nodded as she took a key out of her dress pocket and unlocked it and the door slowly opened up and inside was a large icy treasure chest and Kristen walked in and then it opened up and inside was a large blue key and 2 duel monsters (Which were a Synchro and a Xyz) and she grabbed the key and Elsa smiled and replied, "That is the first key to open up the hidden location. You all need 5 more."

She took the two cards and she looked at them and she replied, "Both are warrios and will will help my deck alot."

Elsa took a few cards out of her pocket and she replied, "You get these cards too."

She handed them to Kristen and they were all 3 of the Number monsters she used against Kristen plus the Rank up card and Kristen replied, "You didn't need to give me these cards too, Elsa."

She smiled and replied, "I don't need them at all anymore and I had a good deck before I started to use those cards, Kristen. Use them with pride and honor."

"I certainly will."

She placed the cards in her jeans pocket and then Shore Knight replied, "You should get back to Denzel and ask him to call up Darrien and tell him you're going back to the city soon. He hasn't heard from girls in a while and she'll be glad to hear from you. I'll get a boat ready for the journey back home."

Tiffany then replied, "That's actually a good idea, Kristen. We should go now."

As the portal opened up, Elsa and Kristen shook hands and Elsa smiled and replied, "Thanks for some great duels and good luck with the rest of the island."

"It was great that I got to meet and duel you, Elsa."

The 3 girls and Shore Knight walked through the portal and it then it vanished.

-ooo-

That evening back in La Casita's main building's dining hall, the family was waiting to here from Darrien about what was going on.

Dirk then replied, "I hope it's something good."

Tyler then replied, "Me too, Dirk. I hope the girls are okay."

Darrien quickly came in and he laughed and replied, "Kristen rechallenged the Fortress Leader to a duel..and she won the duel! We have 1 of the 6 keys needed now!"

Melanie then replied, "That's our girl! I knew she could get the win."

"Also, they are returning to La Casita in the afternoon after they head to Gulchton's shipyard tomorrow morning! This is good news for us right now."

He looked at Freed and replied, "Make sure to find the map and send it to my chambers immediatly, general."

Freed saluted him and replied, "After we found out that Kristen won the key, we'll already did so."

"Once again, its a true honor to see you helping and serving us, General Freed."

"I'll do anything to help you out, sir. Its a true honor working for you."

-ooo-

That night in the prison area of the mansion, A horseless Mefist was looking around for a certain prisoner.

The fiend looked around and he sighed and replied, "Where the hell is he?"

"Who you looking for anyway, Mefist?", Tatyana's voice said.

The fiend quickly turned around and saw his boss and he gulped and replied, "Hello, madam."

"Again I ask, what do you need down here?"

"I want to use Chopman to duel and I he's using a mostly same, but better deck this time around. I want to use him if that's okay."

"Sure you can, Mefist."

The fiend looked puzzled and replied, "Thanks, but why?"

"Everyone one of my troops hates and me and my family hate that damn zombie as well. It was a total mistake bringing him here."

"I can here everything you two are saying, you know!", a voice yelled out.

The walked to a nearby cell and Chopman was resting on the bed inside of it and the zombie replied, "Whatcha you want with little ole me?"

Tatyana then replied, "I'll let you go..if you do everything what Mefist tells you to do. You can use your deck or a better one if you have one."

"Actually, I do have one. What if I choose not to listen to him?"

Tatyana then replied, "Mefist, can you answer that one, please?"

Mefist then replied, "Gladly, mistress. You know about my axe, right?"

"Of course its main weapon."

"Well, Tatyana has granted me permission to execute and chop up the body of anyone that doesn't listen to her or myself. Your bits will be thrown into the ocean and never seen again if you don't listen to me, fool."

Chopman then replied, "Fine, I'll do what he says."

Suddenly, the cell door vanished and Tatyana then replied, "He's all yours, Mefist."

She turned the other way and walked back up stairs and Chopman replied, "You want me to attack their village again?"

"Damn right I do. If you win, you grab their map and numbers and bring them back and if you do good, Tatyana and her army will respect you for the first time ever."

"I'm in, okay? Lets do it."

"Glad you're seeing things my way, Chopman."

-ooo-

That next day at the Gulchton seaport, the girls were about to leave to go back to La Casita and Denzel and Ricardo was there to see them off. The boat was well-built and ready to go at any time.

Kristen then replied, "Its been good and fun, but we have to get to the city and find out where we have to go next."

Denzel then replied, "You gotta do what have to do, I guess. I want to say thanks for releasing my city from that sand bitch again."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "It was our honor to help you out, sir. We're glad we wer able to help you all out as well."

Ricardo then replied, "When you want your rematch with myself, just call my dad up and we'll arrange something."

Tiffany then replied, "Awesome. I'll win this time around."

"We'll have to wait and see, Tiffany."

Shore Knight looked at the girls and replied, "Boat's good to go and stocked up with drinks and snacks. The waters are calm right now and this is the best time to head out, ladies."

Denzel then replied, "Good luck with the rest of your journey on World Island."

The girls nodded as the followed Shore Knight onto the boat and Ricardo replied, "Those are some great people, dad."

"I know that, son. They'll do what's right and needed to get this island back to its glory days again."

-ooo-

A hour or so later, the gang arrived at the seaport and it was empty as can be.

Kristen then replied, "Huh, I expected to more people around to greet us, gang."

Kelly then replied, "They'll come sooner or later, sis."

"Probably so."

Suddenly, Kristen and Kelly's family rushed in with Darrien &amp; Rochelle right behind them and Darrien then replied, "Congratulations on your win!"

Kristen nodded as she took the key out of her pocket and she replied, "Only 5 more to go."

"We'd ask where the next one is..but the numbers we have and the map were stolen by one of the Fang's henchmen."

Tiffany sighed and replied, "Again with those bastards? We can't ever catch a break here!"

"Whatcha mean I can't get a boat out of here?", Chopman's voice was heard.

Everyone turned to a nearby counter and Chopman was talking to a Warrior Dai Grepher (ATK: 1,700) and Grepher sighed and replied, "All boats are gone now. You'll have to wait until tomorrow morning for one to come in!"

Chopman then replied, "Fuck that! I want a way out..NOW!"

"HEY!", the gang screamed out.

Chopman quickly turned to them and he replied, "Great, I'm out of luck now!"

Darrien then replied, "Give us back the numbers and our map, you fool! You have no right to take them from us without a duel!"

Chopman sighed and replied, "Whatever. If you want them back so bad, then duel me for them!"

Dirk raised his hands and he replied, "The family has been through enough, so I'll duel you myself, you fool!"

Chopman then replied, "Fine with me! Meet me at the Town Square where Rick dueled Violet Witch and we'll duel there!"

Suddenly, he vanished into a cloud of smoke and Dirk smiled and replied, "Wait until he sees my deck I've been working on for 3 months now!"

Darrien then replied, "Is that the deck you haven't shown me or anyone else on World Island yet?"

"That's right, sir. Sorry."

"Its your choice as a duelist not to show off the deck."

-ooo-

Later that night under a red sky with pitch-black clouds, Dirk stood across from Chopman while the gang was sitting nearby.

Chopman then replied, "I improved my deck quite a bit now and It's ready to go!"

Dirk then replied, "So is mine, fool! Lets duel already!"

Both duelists shuffled their decks and then drew 5 cards apiece from them!"

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Chopman LP: 8000 - Dirk LP: 8000)**

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and it's your turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "Nin-Ken Dog, I summon you!"

As he sat the card down, the dog ninja appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack!"

The mighty ninja went in and a Magical Servant appeared (DEF: 700) and the dog ninja sliced the large bug in two and then he drew a card and it was a monster and then a 2nd one (monster) and a 3rd one and it was a spell and he added it and discarded the other ones.

"Your turn now, I guess."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "Another monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "Whatever. I summon my Battle Ox."

As he sat the card down, the ax-wielding minotaur appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do this! Battle Ox, attack!"

The mighty minotaur went in and a Skelengel appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and was smashed to bits when the minotaur struck it down with its axe and he drew a card.

"Direct attack!"

The ninja went in and Dirk quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

The ninja retreated as he drew a card.

"Your turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I summon The Creator Incarnate!"

As he sat the card down, a gold-armored warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now use his effect to tribute it to special summon The Creator from my hand!"

As he sat the card down and the warrior vanished into globs of light, the huge thunder creature appeared (ATK: 2,300).

Darrien then replied, "Awesome, but what kind of deck is this?"

"You'll find out sooner later, sir. I discard 1 card to bring a monster from my graveyard!"

As he took a Alexandrite Dragon and discarded it, a Seiyaryu appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Kristen then replied, "This is deck is getting better then ever."

"I now attack your monsters!"

The creator opened its hand and launched a burst of fiery light and it shot and reduced Nin-Ken Dog to a pile of hot ash and the mighty dragon let out its attack and it shot out and struck, burning the ox to a cinder **(Chopman LP: 8000 - 6700)**.

Dirk smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Battle Ox appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,000).

"I now summon my Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty sea serpent warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both turned into glowing red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Come Forth..Gem-Knight Pearl!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty Gem-Knight Xyz appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Now, take The Creator Down!"

the mighty creature opened its hands and launched a burst of pearls and it shot out and smashed the mighty thunder monster into a pile of rusted metal and dust **(Dirk LP: 8000 - 7700).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Seiyaryu to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sky Skout!"

As she sat the card down, the winged birdman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now play Meteorain!"

The trap appeared.

"Lets do it. Pearl, attack!"

The Xyz launched its pearls and the dragon was smashed to bits when they struck it.

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The mighty winged beast went in and a a large wolf with glowing white &amp; blue fur appeared (DEF: 800) and was smashed to pieces when the birdman struck with its talons **(Dirk LP: 7700 - 6400) **and Dirk replied, "When Lightray Wolf is destroyed, I can either banish a light monster from my deck or banish one from my deck."

He took a card from his deck and discarded it and then Chopman replied, "Whatever you say. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dirk then replied, "Since I have 5 or more light monsters with different names in my graveyard, I can special summon my Lightray Diabolos from my hand!"

As he sat the card down, a large dragon with the blue and white coloring appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,800).

"I use his ability now and I banish 1 light monster to check your facedown card and I can place at the top or bottom of your damn deck!"

As he took the Magical Servant and banished it, the image of a Justi-Break appeared.

"Bottom of your deck!"

It vanished and he placed at the bottom of his deck and he replied, "Now, toast his Sky Scout!"

The dragon let out a burst of hot flames and it shot out and reduced it a cloud of burnt feathers **(Chopman LP: 6700 - 5700)**.

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Pearl to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 more card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I summon my Alexandrite Dragon!"

As he played the card, the crystal dragon appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Diabolos, attack!"

The dragon let out a hot burst of flames and the Gem-Knight was eroded into a pile of dust &amp; sand.

"Dragon, attack!"

The dragon let out its flames and a small cannon with a tiny turret appeared (DEF: 500) and the flames reduced it to little pieces of hot metal and Chopman replied, "When DUCKER Mobile Cannon is flipped, I can add any level 4 or lower monster from my deck to my hand!"

He took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand and Dirk replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sky Scout I got back!"

As he sat the card down, the winged beast appeared again (ATK: 1,800).

"I now activate my facedown Birthright!"

Suddenly, the trap flipped up and Sea Serpent Warrior Of Darkness appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,500).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me.. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a wicked dark dragon appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Darrien then replied, "Quite a powerful Xyz that thing is. He better be careful."

"I use his ability. By removing both of its Xyz Material monsters, he gains a Riyoku-style of effect!"

As he took both monsters and discarded them both, Lightray Diabolos roared in pain (ATK: 2,800 - 1,400) and the dark dragon began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 4,900).

"Now, attack it with Dark Blast!"

The dragon roared as it launched a huge burst of black energy and it shot out and struck the dragon and it roared in before it exploded into globules of light **(Dirk LP: 6400 - 2900).**

Kristen groaned and replied, "He just lost alot of lifepoints."

Darrien then replied, "Chopman must being using alot of level 4 monsters plus some of the best Rank 4 Xyz monsters to go with it!"

"Take that, you foolish human! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and switch Alexandrite Dragon to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Dark Blade, attack!"

The warrior went in and swiftly decapitated the dragon with one swing of his sword. The lifeless body collapsed to the ground and dissolved into particles.

"Rebellion Dragon, attack!"

The dragon let out another hot burst of black flames and a Kaiser Seahorse appeared on the card (DEF: 1,650) and the flames reduced it to a cloud of ash and soot and then Dirk quickly replied, "I activate Miracle's Wake!"

Suddenly, Kaiser Seahorse appeared once more (ATK: 1,700).

"Your turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I tribute my monster to summon my Guardian Angel Joan!"

As the Seahorse vanished into light, the beautiful angel of light appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Kristen then replied, "Yea!"

"Now, attack his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dagon!"

The angel aimed her hands and fired a burst of light and shot out and struck the Xyz and it roared before it burst into a cloud of black smoke **(Chopman LP: 5700 - 5400) **and then Dirk began to glow **(Dirk LP: 2900 - 5400)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Dark Blade to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and attack your Dark Blade!"

She fired her flames of light again and the dark swordsman was blown to shards **(Dirk LP: 5400 - 7200).**

Kristen smiled and replied, "Yes!"

Darrien then replied, "This Lightray Summons deck is really good and I'm impressed with it."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I now flip my facedown monster up!"

As he did so, a Sonic Bird appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I'll get a ritual spell from my deck to my hand now!"

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I now activate my 2nd Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Dark Blade appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,500).

"I now overlay my 2 level 4 monsters!"

The two monsters turned into glowing dark orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..._**Number 85: Crazy Box!"**_

As he sat the card down, a demon-like black cube appeared and one open spot you can see one of its eyes (ATK: 3,000).

Kristen then replied, "What the hell?"

Darrien then replied, "Its another Number monster!"

"Damn right it is! I now activate the ritual spell card Emblem of the Awakening!"

The ritual spell appeared.

"I now offer a Aqua Madoor in my hand for the whole tribute!"

As the watery spellcaster appeared and vanished into a burst of bubbles, a young warrior covered in bulky armor appeared (ATK: 500).

"Meet the mighty Cú Chulainn the Awakened!"

Tiffany then replied, "That could be the other reason for all the normal monsters, gang!"

"Yep. I now play Foolish Burial!"

He took a monster and discarded and reshuffled and replied, "I now banish that monster! to use his effect"

As he took a Frostosaurus and banished it, his weapon began to glow (ATK: 500 - 3,100).

Kelly then replied, "Holy crap!"

"I now use my Crazy Box now! It can't attack, but it has 6 different effects and that depends of what number I roll with a die!"

As he took the Sonic Burd and removed it, a large black die appeared and it flew into the air and then landed on a..5 and he smiled evily and replied, "When a 5 is rolled, one card is destroyed!"

Suddenly, Guardian Angel Joan exploded into pixels.

"I now equip my warrior with Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack!"

The mighty warrior went in and a Warrior Dai Grepher appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and he struck him down with his sword, blowing the knight to pieces **(Dirk LP: 7200 - 5700).**

Chopman laughed and repleid, "This deck is so much better then my old crappy one! I'll set my last card facedown and its your turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I play Treasured Cards From Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands and then he replied, "I banish another monster!"

He took his Dark Blade and banished it (ATK: 500 - 2,300).

"I'll try to use my box once again!"

As he took its Final Xyz Material monster and discarded it, the black die appeared and flew into the air and this time landed on a 5 and Chopman replied, "Now, one monsters effect is negated and I choose my Crazy Box!"

Suddenly, it began to glow.

"Lets do this! Cú Chulainn, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Marshmallon appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the warrior struck it with its weapon and it wobbled around **(Dirk LP: 5700 - 2900) - (Chopman LP: 5400 - 4400)**.

"Your turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Alexandrite Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I tribute both for my Felgrand Dragon!"

As the two monsters vanished into sparkles of light, the mighty golden dragon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Next, I play the spell card Mix-Up! This spell destroys a monster on my side of the field!"

Suddenly, a time bomb appeared and it exploded, blowing Felgrand Dragon to pieces.

Chopman laughed and replied, "What a stupid move, dude. Why'd you do that for?"

Dirk smiled and replied, "Forget about its effect already, dummy?"

Suddenly, his Call of the Haunted flipped and Felgrand Dragon reappeared (ATK: 2,800).

Chopman gulped and replied, "Yes...I kinda did."

"It gains 200 attack times the level of a monster in my graveyard and I choose The Creator!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 2,800 - 4,400).

"Now, attack Crazy Box!"

The dragon glowed and it launched a huge burst of light that went cleanly through the center of the huge cube. Explosions happened all over the large Fiend before it exploded into black globules and broken pieces of black metal **(Chopman LP: 4400 - 3000)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my ritual monster to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As he sat the card down, the winged fairy appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Attack his Ritual monster, Dunamis!"

A glowing orb of darkness appeared in her hand and she fired and the warrior was blown into pixels as the attack struck him.

"Felgrand, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and launched a burst of golden flames and it shot out and a Magical Servant of his own appeared (DEF: 700) and was burned to a cinder and he drew a card (Monster) and then he drew a spell and then discarded the monster (Which was a Mystical Elf).

"Your turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I now play Dragon's Mirror to banish 2 normal monsters to bring out my favorite card!"

As his Mystical Elf and Aqua Madoor appeared and dissolved into pixels, a large dragon of darkness appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"Meet the mighty First of the Dragons!"

Darrien then replied, "Clever way of summoning that thing with Dragon's Mirror."

"Thanks, pops! I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and blew the Call of the Haunted card to pieces and Felgrand Dragon roared before it shattered into pixels.

"Now, attack with Flames of Darkness!"

The dragon launched a burst of hot flames and they shot out and struck, reducing the Fairy to pile of hot ash **(Dirk LP: 2900 - 2000).**

"Take that! My dragon can only be destroyed by normal monsters and is also uneffected by other cards effects! I end my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mad Dog of Darkness!"

As he sat the card down, the large orange-skinned demonic dog appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its hot burst of black flames and a Spirit of the Harp appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and the flames incinerated her and her burnt harp fell to the ground and shattered to bits.

"Mad Dog, attack him directly!"

The mighty dog went in and bit Dirk's arm hard **(Dirk LP: 2000 - 100)**.

Kristen then replied, "This ain't good at all!"

Darrien sighed and replied, "I hope can get out of this!"

"You won't beat me! I end my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "I discard a high-leveled monster to special summon my Lightray Grepher!"

As he took a Majestic Mech - Goryu and discarded it, the mighty light form of Warrior Dai Grepher appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I banish 2 light monsters to bring out my Lightray Bearman!"

As he took her Dunamis Dark Witch and The Creator Incarnate and banished them both, a light form of Coach Captain Bearman appeared. He was now covered and glowing blue &amp; white armor now and its fur was white as well (ATK: 2,600).

Dirk then replied, "What's he up to?"

"Next, I use Bearman's ability to make the level of all light monsters on the field any level I declare and I choose 8!"

Suddenly, Grepher began to glow (LV: 4 - 8).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..._**Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand!"**_

As he sat the card down, a tall and powerful-looking knight of light appeared with his longsword (ATK: 2,800).

Kristen then replied, "Yes, baby!"

Chopman then replied, "My dragon can't be destroyed in battle anyway because its a Xyz."

"I now activate Breakthrough Skill!"

The dragon let out a roar.

"Now, attack it with Divine Dragon Blade!"

The mighty Xyz went and struck with his weapon, splitting the large dragon in two with his mighty sword. The pieces shattered to little bits **(Chopman LP: 3000 - 2900).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my dog to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dirk drew a card and replied, "Time to end this duel for you! I summon my Lightray Ox!"

As he sat the card down, the glowing form of Battle Ox appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I play my 2nd Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Felgrand Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,800 - 4,600).

"Lets do it. Knight Felgrand, attack!"

The mighty warrior went and cleaved the demon dog in half with a single swipe of his sword. The two pieces shattered into pixels.

"Ox, attack!"

The mighty light monster charged in and a Opticlops appeared on the card (DEF: 1,700) and the ox struck it down with its axe, blowing it to shards.

"Felgrand Dragon, finish him for good!"

The dragon let out a huge burst of hot flames and they shot out and covered Chopman with them **(Chopman LP: 2900 - 0)**.

Darrien then replied, "I knew he could do it!"

As the flames died down, a duel disk with the deck in it and the map and number box was right there, but all that was left of the duel spirit was a pile of hot ash.

Dirk smiled and replied, "Good riddance."

He walked over and took his deck and he looked through it and he replied, "Nice."

Kelly walked up to him and replied, "Can I have that First of Dragons and that other Dragon's Mirror card?"

"No problem."

He handed both cards to her and then slid the deck into his pocket and Kristen ran in and grabbed the number box and the map and Dirk took the Crazy Box number monster and handed it to her and replied, "Slide that thing in there."

She nodded as she grabbed the card and slid it into the box and then Darrien replied, "Time to see where our next location is."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Cards made by me &amp; others

Mix-Up / Normal Spell Card

Image: A time bomb.

Destroy 1 monster you control.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Cologne in the Yugioh Zexal Manga and full credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Lightray Wolf

Beast/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 800/3 Stars

When destroyed as a result of battle, you activate 1 of the following effects

-Banish 1 LIGHT monster from your deck to the graveyard.

-Send 1 LIGHT monster from your deck to the graveyard.

Lightray Bearman

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,200/8 Stars

Once per turn: Declare a level and all LIGHT monsters you control level becomes the declared level until the end phase and during the turn this effect was activated: You cannot Xyz Summon or Synchro Summon, unleass its for a LIGHT Monster. You can only control 1 "Lightray Bearman" at a time.

Lightray Ox

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field: All LIGHT monsters you control inflict Piercing damage.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Chopman is finally gone for good! In the next chapter, the gang find out where the next Fortress is and they heard towards the location and unknown person comes asks Kristen for a due. Can our Warrior user get back-to-back wins? Find out in "Mind Tricks" and it'll be coming soon.**


	14. Mind Tricks

Chapter 14: Mind Tricks

-ooo-

Back at Tatyana's room, she and her family were talking to Mefist about the loss of Chopman.

Tatyana then replied, "So, Chopman was defeated and the last attack by Dirk's monsters reduced him to ash as well?"

Mefist then replied, "Yes, madam. I take the full blame for his loss."

"Why? I was going to execute him myself anyway."

Tyrone laughed and replied, "I'm so glad that idiot is finally gone! Never, ever, ever liked him in the first place and no one here liked him at all. All he did was bitch all day and wanted us to cater to his every need! Good riddance!"

Mefist then replied, "So, I'm being rewarded then?"

Tatyana then replied, "Damn right you are, Mefist. He's no long apart of this world, so take the next few days off for a little vacation."

"Thank you."

He vanished into a thick cloud of black smoke and Tatyana looked at Trevor and replied, "Where are they going now?"

"Probably towards the wind fortress now. We control the base right now."

"Good to here. Did he get that number we sent it the other day?"

"Yes, mother."

"Then everything is finally going our way then."

-ooo-

In the war room, Darrien and Freed were about to announce where the next fortress was.

Kristen then replied, "Come on."

Suddenly, a section of the map that was about 10 miles south of the city and Darrien replied, "Its the Wind Fortress!"

Tiffany then replied, "Nice! I'm dueling the leader myself."

"It says here its right above the La Casita Air Force base and you need to go there first."

Kelly then replied, "How could the fortress be above it?"

Freed then replied, "Because it a floating fortress for the winds, young lady. You need a transport from that that base to get to the Fortress."

Kelly then replied, "Awesome."

Dirk sighed and replied, "It would be easy..if the base wasn't runned by those damn Fangs. They went in and took them all hostages and won't leave now until someone duels the current leader of the base!"

Kristen then replied, "I guess we'll be dueling all the way there I guess!"

Kelly then replied, "Sounds like fun to me."

Melanie then replied, "Rick had a first duel the other night and defeated a Fang and recovered a Number as well!"

Kristen looked at him and replied, "Congrats on your first win, bro. Too bad we couldn't be there to see you kick a fang's butt."

Rick then replied, "It's okay, sis. I did the best I could and thats all I can do."

Darrien then replied, "He's a good duelist with one of the most intresting decks I've ever seen in my days."

Rochelle then replied, "He saved my life and I'm still greatful to this day."

"I'm glad I could help."

Darrien then replied, "You should probably head to the base in the morning, young lady. Your guide will be here in the morning to help you there."

Kristen then replied, "I'm guessing its going to beat the windy brother of Shore Knight?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Darrien smiled and replied, "We hired the each of them to lead you to the fortresses and back safetly. We're doing good right now and we don't need anything to ruin our hard work we've done so far."

Tiffany then repleid, "Are the charmers their sisters then?"

Dirk then replied, "Once again, you are right. Doriado is the mother of them and the knights. She takes well care of her children."

Darrien then replied, "Its about 9:30 right now, so I'll be heading to bed and the rest of you should too."

Kristen yawned and replied, "Good idea. Its been a long damn day."

-ooo-

Meanwhile that night outside of the village's north entrance, a man wearing a police officer's outfit was looking at the large gate and it said Detective on his badge, but it wasn't known where he was from at all.

He then replied, "This is the city of La Casita, eh? Likes like a decent city with no signs of evil or darkness."

Suddenly, he held his head in pain and then he shook his head and replied, "Damn headache. It thought that mess was done and over with. I need to get back to my hometown and tell them all about this island. There is evil, but I don't know where it is."

He slowly walked to the large gate and it opened and he walked inside.

-ooo-

That next day after breakfast, the girls and Darrien were at the gate, waiting for the knight to come in and lead them to the base.

Darrien then replied, "Where is he?"

Dirk then replied, "He won't let us down, sir. I know he won't."

Suddenly, the powerful knight of the winds walked towards them (ATK: 1,400).

Dirk smield and replied, "Welcome, Altitude Knight. Glad you're to escort these lovely ladies to the base."

The knight saluted him and replied, "Its a true honor to work for you, sir. I'm here to guide them to success and hopefully watch them take back the base for us to use again, sir."

"Glad I have a warrior like you to help us out."

Rick then replied, "I wish I could go too, but I want to stay behind and help out here."

Kristen then replied, "Good idea to help out as much as I can, bro. Its a great idea."

The gang turned the other way and left the village through the gate and Darrien sighed and replied, "Get our base back, ladies. We need all the locations we can get for when those idiot fangs came back."

Rochelle then replied, "Dad, they won't let us down at all. We need to believe in them."

"Very true, Rochelle. Very true."

Dirk then replied, "I have a great idea. We have lunch at that new New Orleans-style cafe that opened up near the center of town two days ago, Darrien. They serve seafood boils, po-boys and all sorts of New Orleans style of foods."

Melanie then replied, "Sounds good to us if Darrien is game."

Darrien smiled and replied, "Lets go enjoy some tasty food from the big easy then."

-ooo-

About a hour or so after, the girls were enjoying some granola bars and sports drinks at a small picnic area.

Altitude Knight then replied, "So my little brother and Elsa are dating now? Awesome. He always had a thing for her and Hopefully it can work out well."

Kristen nodded and replied, "I hope so too. They're a cute couple and they don't want to be apart at all."

Tiffany then replied, "I hope it works out."

As they continued to talk, the same person that was outside of the gate the night before was right there with a backpack on his back and a duel disk on his arm and he saw the gang and he walked over to them and Kristen then replied, "Hello and can we help you?"

The man smiled and replied, "Hopefully so. I'm Detective Sebastian Castellanos."

Kristen then replied,"I'm Kristen and this my sister Kelly and new best friend Tiffany."

The girls nodded to him and Tiffany replied, "You a detective for World Island?"

"Actually, I'm not. I'm from the states where I moved from Krimson City, Arizona and now living in the beautiful city of Denver, Colorado. Cold in the winter and beautiful during the summer."

Tiffany then replied, "Wait, isn't Krimison City the sight of that brutal massacre at that hospital about 5 years ago?"

Sebastian sighed and replied, "Yes and two of my former allies went in and everything went to hell afterwards."

Kristen sighed and replied, "I heard about the loss of your daughter and your wife disapearing as well. Its hard and I'm sorry I Brought those memories up, sir."

"Its okay, young lady. I came here to help out World Island in anyway I can."

He saw Kristen's Duel disk and he replied, "Want to duel me to past some time? I was the top duelist in Denver two years in a row."

She quickly got up and replied, "You got a duel!"

She got up and stood across from him in the road and both duelists activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Ready for this?"

"Damn right I am."

"_Game on!_", both duelists yelled out

**(Sebastian LP: 8000 - Kristen LP: 8000)**

Kristen then replied, "Start us off, Detectivie."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "Just call me Sebastian, ladies. I'll set a monster and thats my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Raider!"

As she sat the card down, the axe-using barbarian appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Attack his facedown monster with Axe Crush!"

The warrior went in and a tiny scientist with a large metal helmet appeared on the card (DEF: 100) and with one slash of his axe, blasted it into pixels and Sebastian then replied, "When Doctor Cranium is destroyed, I can pay 800 lifepoints to add any Psychic monster from my deck to my hand."

As he glowed **(Sebastian LP: 8000 - 7200), **he took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand.

Tiffany then replied, "Psychic monsters. Tricky to use, but powerful if used right."

"Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I activate Nobleman of Extermintion."

The spell appeared and the knight appeared and jammed his sword into the facedown card and the Warrior's Pride card lifted up and shattered to little bits and then she sighed as she took 2 more copies from her deck and banished them as well.

"Next, I bring out my Psychic Snail."

As he sat the card down, a large snail-like psychic appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now attack your Warrior."

The mighty snail began to glow and a burst of energy shot and struck, blowing Axe Raider to particles **(Kristen LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sebasitan drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Pandaborg next."

As he sat the card down, the metal panda-like psychic appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I'll pay 800 lifepoints to allow my Pandaborg to attack twice."

He glowed again **(Sebastian LP: 7200 - 6400)** and then replied, "Pandaborg, attack."

The panda-like monster went in and a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared (DEF: 1,200) and it kicked her, blowing her into pixels and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,100) and the panda punched it and then she shattered into little shards **(Kristen LP: 7800 - 7200)** and then a 3rd one appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"Fine by me then. I activate my facedown Psychic Rejuvenation. I gain 1000 lifepoints for each Psychic on the field now."

He glowed **(Sebastian LP: 6400 - 8400) **and then he replied, "I'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I tribute her for my Freed the Matchless General!"

As she vanished into particles of light, the mighty General appeared (ATK: 2,300).

Sebastian then replied, "You have a really good deck, young lady."

"Thank you. Attack his Pandaborg now."

The mighty warrior went in and slashed with his sword, blowing Pandaborg to shards **(Sebastian LP: 8400 - 7800)**.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Snail to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Freed, attack!"

The mighty general went and made a savage cut with his sword, blowing Psychic Snail to bits.

"Attack his facedown monster now!"

The mighty warrior went and a large sphere of black energy appeared (DEF: 2,000) and he struck it with his sword and it did nothing to it **(Kristen LP: 7200 - 7000)** and she groaned and replied, "Damn it. I end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I summon my Genetic Woman."

As he sat the card down, a psychic wearing black spots appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Now since my PsiCube is a tuner, I can tune both of them together."

Suddenly, the cube split into a single white star and the star turned into bunch of green rings and the rings went through Genetic Woman, which split into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Magical Android."

As he sat the card down, one of the more well-known psychic monsters appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Tiffany then replied, "A well-known psychic."

"It sure is. Attack her Freed."

She aimed her scepter and a launched a burst of fireballs and they shot and struck, blowing Freed to little triangles **(Kristen LP: 7000 - 6900)**.

"There you go. I'll set a card and then I'll move to my end phase and I gain 600 lifepoints for each Psychic on the field."

He glowed again **(Sebastian LP: 7800 - 8400) **and then he replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Kelly then replied, "Man, she's having issues draining his lifepoints."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "With Psychic decks, you'll need all the points you can get, Kelly."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Gearfried to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I summon my Destructotron."

As he sat down, a machine-like psychic and it had a monitor with somesort of head (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I'll drain 1000 lifepoints to destroy your facedown card."

As he glowed once more **(Sebastian LP: 8400 - 7400), **the mechanical psychic fired a burst of energy and it shot and atomized her facedown Mirror Force.

"Knew it. Destructotron attacks your Gearfried."

The psychic powered up and launched a burst of energy that shot out and atomized the Iron Knight.

"Magical Android attacks your facedown monster."

She launched a burst of hot flames again and a Little Winguard appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and was reduced to a hot pile of ash when the flames struck it.

"I move to my end phase to gain my lifepoints and thats my turn."

He glowed again **(Sebastian LP: 7400 - 8600)**.

Kelly then replied, "Man, this guy is doing great with his deck."

Tiffany then replied, "She can beat him."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Marauding Captain and with his ability, Tune Warrior!"

As she sat the cards down, the Captain appeared (ATK: 1,200) right next to a robot-like tuner (ATK: 1,600).

"I now tune them together!"

Tune Warrior glowed as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Marauding Captain, which turned into 3 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty knight on the horse appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Tiffany then replied, "That's what she needed."

"Now, attack his Magical Android!"

The mighty knight went and stabbed her in the stomach with his spear and she gasped in pain before she burst into globules of light **(Sebastian LP: 8600 - 8400)** and then sparks flew from the Destructron before it collasped into a pile of broken metal.

Tiffany then replied, "He needs to keep a psychic on the field to keep him on the field."

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "Your one of the toughest duelists I've had and this is only my 3rd duel."

Tiffany then replied, "Duel any of the Dark Fangs?"

"Two of them actually and both were pathetic. Next, I activate my facedown Psychic Overload. I return 3 Psychic monsters to my deck and I get to draw twice."

He took his PsiCube, Psychic Snail and Destructotron and shuffled them back into his deck and drew 2 new cards and he replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As she sat the card down, the Blue-Flamed Warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster, Swordsman!"

The mighty warrior rushed in and a Krebons appeared (DEF: 800) and he replied, "I'll negate your attack with 800 lifepoints."

As he glowed **(Sebastian LP: 8400 - 7600)**, a wall of purple energy blocked him.

"Do you want to use it again?"

Gaia Knight went and the barrier went up once more **(Sebastian LP: 7600 - 6800)**.

"Guess so. Your turn now, Sebastian."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Psi-Beast now."

As he sat the card down, a large wolf-like creature with green hair appeared with a snarl (ATK: 700).

"I use its ability to banish a Psychic monster from my deck and it'll gain the level."

He took a Psychic called Telekinetic Shocker and banished it and it glowed (LV: 2 - 4).

"I now tune Krebons with him now."

The dark psychic began to laugh like crazy as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Psi-Beast, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Psychic Nightmare."

As he sat the card down, a ugly and winged fiend-like Psychic appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I I'll use his effect to select a card in your hand at random and guess what it is. I'm picking the far right as a..spell card."

She sighed as she turned the card around and it was a The Warrior Returning Alive spell card (ATK: 2,400 - 3,400).

"Now, attack her Gaia Knight with Nightmare Brainwave."

It glowed with darkness as a huge ring of energy shot out and vaporized the mighty knight **(Kristen LP: 6900 - 6100)** and then he replied, "Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Swordsman to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied,"I summon my Silent Psychic Wizard."

As he sat the card down, a male psychic with somesort of staff-like weapon appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I'll use him to banish a Psychic from my graveyard."

He took Magical Android's card and banished it and then he replied, "When She's destroyed, I get her back."

Kelly groaned and replied, "He's good. I hope my sis can get a win."

Tiffany then replied, "She can do it. She beat Elsa in her 2nd duel after she used a great deck."

Altitude Knight then replied, "She's a tough duelist to beat as well. Kristen needs to focus on her deck more."

"I now attack your Swordsman with my Silent Psychic Wizard."

He went and struck the Swordsman with his attack and he shattered into a blue fiery embers and then the real Flame Swordsman appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,600).

"I now attack him."

The huge psychic shot its psychic ring out and shot out and atomized Flame Swordsman.

"Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zubaba Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty mage of Xyz Summons appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Since I have a level 4 monster, I special summon my Kagatokage!"

As she sat that card down, a shadowy lizard appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I now overlay them both now!"

Both monsters turned into glittering white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Zubaba General!"

As she sat the card down, the warrior with the large sword appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now remove 1 Xyz Material monster to equip him with a warrior from my hand!"

As she took the Kagatokage and discarded it, Dark Blades dark armor appeared on him (ATK: 2,000 - 3,800).

"Lets do it. Attack his Psychic Nightmare!"

The mighty warrior went and cleaved the mighty Psychic right down the middle with his mighty sword. The two pieces were blasted into tiny shards **(Sebastian LP: 6800 - 5400)**.

Kristen smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Silent Psychic Wizard to defense postion and that'll end my turn now."

The silent wizard knelt.

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gagaga Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, a Warrior with the gagaga symbol on his armor appeared with two long black swords (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. General, attack!"

The mighty general went in and a 2nd PsiCube appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) And the mighty warrior smashed it to pieces with a swipe of his sword.

"Swordsman, attack!"

The mighty warrior went in and slashed at the Psychic with his swords and she just stood and shattered into pixels without making a sound and then Magical Android appeared again and knelt (DEF: 1,700) and he made two swipes of his sword again and she burst into triangles.

"When Gagaga Swordsman destroys a monster and you control another one, It can attack again. Your turn now, Sebastian."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell Teleport."

Suddenly, it appeared on the field.

"I use it and pay 800 lifepoints to special summon my Genomix Fighter from my hand."

As he sat the card down and glowed **(Sebastian LP: 5400 - 4600)**, a mighty Warrior-like Psychic appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I now summon my Mind Protector."

As he sat the card down, a gold-metal Psychic with a single jewel in its forehead appeared (ATK: 0).

"Since my Genomix Fighter is a tuner, I tune him with Mind Protector."

The fighter split into 5 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Mind Protector, which turned into a total of 3 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Thought Ruler Archfiend."

As he sat the card down, the must well-known of the Psychic monsters appeared a howl (ATK: 2,700).

Tiffany then replied, "That was Sayer's most powerful Psychic monster he ever owned."

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm began and the equipped Dark Blade shattered into shards (ATK: 3,800 - 2,000).

"I Now attack your Zubaba General now."

The demon-like Psychic glowed and it launched a wave of black energy from its claws &amp; mouth and shot out and struck, blowing the General to atoms **(Kristen LP: 6100 - 5400)**.

"Now, I gain lifepoints equal to your monsters attack now."

He glowed **(Sebastian LP: 4600 - 6600)** and then he replied, "Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and Switch my Swordsman to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I summon my Snail again."

As he sat the card down, the glowing psychic snail appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now attack your Swordsman with my Thought Ruler Archfiend now."

He glowed and launched a burst of energy and it shot out and vaporized the Swordsman **(Sebastian LP: 6600 - 8300)** and then he replied, "Snail attacks your facedown monster."

He glowed with energy and it shot out a bolt of energy and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) before the bolt smashed it to bits and both discarded what they had left and drew 5 new cards and then he replied, "I now equip my Thought Ruler Archfiend with Telekinetic Charging Cell."

Suddenly, it began to glow.

"Now, I don't have to pay to use its special ability now. Your turn now."

Kelly groaned and replied, "Once again, he's back to his full lifepoints."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "Sebastian has a really great Psychic deck. I think its really well-made and quite powerful as well."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Axe Raider appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,150).

"I tribute him for my Ganbara Lancer!"

As the warrior vanished, A mighty warrior with a lance appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Since I Normal Sumoned him, I Can special summon another of him from my hand or graveyard and I have one in my graveyard to due to my Jar."

Suddenly, another of the Lancers appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now overlay my 2 level 5 monsters!"

Both warriors turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Ganbara Commando!"

As she sat the card down, a mighty warrior wearing a soldier's outfit appeared with a bowie knife and a tomahawk for weapons (ATK: 2,500).

"I now use one Xyz Material monster of his to drain your monster of 1000 attack points and give my commando 500 attack points!"

As he took one of the Lancers and removed it, the Synchro glowed (ATK: 2,700 - 1,700) and then he his tomahawk glowed (ATK: 2,500 - 3,000).

"Now, attack his Thought Ruler Archfiend Now!"

He rushed and jammed his Tomahawk into the huge Psychic's back and it let out a howl as it began to crack and chip and then it burst into a explosion of black globules **(Sebastian LP: 8300 - 7000)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Snail to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "Valkyrian Knight, come to me!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster, Commando!"

He charged in and a 2nd Doctor Cranium appeared on the card (DEF: 100) before it blew into shards when he struck it down with his weapon and then he glowed **(Sebastian LP: 7000 - 6200) **as he used Doctor Cranium's effect.

"Fine with me. Valkyrian Knight, attack!"

The fiery knight swung his sword and a wave of hot flames shot out and reduced the snail to a hot pile of ash.

"Your turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I'll pay 800 lifepoints to bring Master Gig from my hand."

As he glowed again **(Sebastian LP: 6200 - 5400), **a huge floating psychic monster appeared while floating above ground (ATK: 2,600).

"Next, I'll play Hidden Armory."

He took the top card of his deck (Which was a monster called Psychic Jumper) and discarded it and then he took a equip spell from his deck and then he quickly played and Master Gig was now covered in the same energy field Thought Ruler Archfiend was.

"Next, I summon my Brain Injector."

As he sat the card down, a small brain hooked up to some wires appeared (ATK: 500).

"I now use his ability. Usually it costs 1000 lifepoints to use, but my equip spell prevents me from having to pay it. Now I can destroy monsters you control equal to the number of Psychics I have."

As it glowed, a huge burst of energy shot out from the huge psychic and it shot out and struck, blowing Ganbara Commando and Valkyrian Knight to little pieces.

"Next, I equip my Brain Injector to him."

Suddenly, the brain flew into the air and it its wires shot and went into the huge Psychic's head.

"Any damage a Psychic monster does while equipped to it is added to my lifepoints. Attack her directly."

He glowed and launched another brutal burst of mental energy and shot out and struck her, knocking her on her back **(Kristen LP: 5400 - 2800) **and then he glowed **(Sebastian LP: 6200 - 8800).**

"Your turn now, young lady."

Kristen slowly got up and then she drew a card and replied, "I play Harpie's Feather Duster!"

The large feather appeared.

Sebastian quickly replied, "I chain that to my Emergency Provisions."

Suddenly, the two spells shattered into glowing shards and then the Brain Injector shattered into the same shards and they all flew into Sebastian's body **(Sebastian LP: 8800 - 11800)**.

Kelly then replied, "Pardon my french, but this shit is getting crazy! She only has 2800 lifepoints while he has over 11000 lifepoints to spare! This is not good at all."

Tiffany sighed sadly and replied, "I agree with you right now, Kelly. She needs to do something and quickly."

"I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack."

the huge giant fired its energy attack and a Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and he blocked the attack with his sword.

"I won't use his effect. I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Rose, Warrior of Revenge!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery Warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now tune my 2 monsters together!"

Rose glowed as she split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the Guardian, which turned into 4 white stars. As this was happening, Kristen opened her arms, closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"The King's determination is conceived with a crimson blade ablaze fires of red! Appear from beyond the burning heat waves! Synchro Summon! The Burning Fierce God, Crimson Blader!"_

As she sat the card down, a fiery warrior appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Kelly smiled and replied, "That will help her alot!"

"Now, attack his Master Gig with Red Burner!"

He went and a fiery slashes with his sword, cutting Master Gig right down the middle with his swords. The pieces burst into flames and then evaporated into soot **(Sebastian LP: 11800 - 11600)**.

"Your turn now, Sebastian."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Freed appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Attack!"

The mighty general went and a Mind Protector appeared (DEF: 2,200) and the warrior cleaved it two with one swipe. The two pieces shattered to little bits.

"Attack directly!"

Blader went in and struck him down **(Sebastian LP: 11600 - 7400).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary."

Suddenly, the token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I tribute it for my Psychic Emperor."

As the token vanished, a aged old psychic appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now gain 500 lifepoints for each Psychic monster in my graveyard now."

He glowed once more **(Sebastian LP: 7400 - 13400).**

Kelly then replied, "If he gains anymore lifepoints, I'm going to scream while in my underwear and right here!"

Tiffany sighed as she nodded and replied, "Me too. This is getting more and more crazy."

"Next, I play Double Summon to bring out my PsiSphere."

As he sat the card down, a large blue sphere appeared (ATK: 0).

"Since its a tuner monster, I can now tune it with my Psychic Emperor."

The sphere glowed as it split into 1 white star, which turned into a bunch of green rings and the rings went through Psychic Emperor, which turned into 6 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon.._**Ancient Sacred Wyvern**_."

As he sat the card down, a large dragon-like fairy with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,100).

Kelly gulped and replied, "She's screwed now."

Tiffany then replied, "Yep, so true."

"Since I have more points then you, it gains ATK equal to the difference between our lifepoints."

Suddenly, it began to glow with a intense light (ATK: 2,100 - 12,700).

Kristen then replied, "Damn it."

"Afraid this is the end, young lady. Attack his Crimson Blader."

The huge fairy began to glow and then a launched a huge burst of light and shot and struck, blowing Crimson Blader to pieces in a fiery explosion of light as it struck him and knocked Kristen on her back once more **(Kristen LP: 2800 - 0).**

Kelly groaned and replied, "That was hard to watch."

Sebastian walked over to her and helped her to her feet and she smiled and replied, "Really awesome deck you have there, Sebastian."

He smiled at him and replied, "Thanks, girl. You have a decent warrior deck."

Kristen then replied, "Want us to help you back to the village, sir? We can head back and then head to your location."

Sebastian then replied, "That would be great. Lets go."

They all started to head towards the city and they didn't know that Ansatsu was watching and recording the duel with the I-Pad Tatyana gave to use on recon mission and she nodded and replied, "We might need to watch this guy."

She laughed as she vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

-oooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

PsiCube

Psychic/Tuner/Dark/ATK: 0:/DEF: 2,000/1 Star

_A cube of mental energy. it can't attack in any way, but uses its mental energy to protect itself from enemies of all kinds._

PsiSphere

Psychic/Tuner/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,000/1 Star

_a large blue sphere with a face that protects itself with its mighty defense power._

Gagaga Swordsman

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monster in battle and your controls another monster; this card can attack that monster.

Ganbara Commando

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,100/Rank 5

2 level 5 monsters

Once per turn: You can remove 1 of this cards Xyz material monsters to decrease the ATK of 1 monster your opponet controls by 1000 and then you can increase this cards ATK by 500 until the end phase of the current turn.

Brain Injector

Psychic/Union/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 300/1 Star

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 Psychic-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. (A monster can only by equipped with 1 Union monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.) When a monster equipped with this card inflicts damage of any kind to your opponet, increase your lifepoints equal to the amout of damage your opponet took.

**-oooooooo-**

**Another loss for the team, but the city and the gang gain a new ally now. In the next chapter, they head to the Air Base and they duel the current leader of it (Who is very famillar to them) to get it back under the control of the city and Kelly duels with her dragon army. Can she get the win and the base back? Find out in the next chapter I'm calling "Heavy Artillery" and it'll be coming soon.**


	15. Heavy Artillery

Chapter 15: Heavy Artillery

-ooo-

Back at the fangs hideout, Ansatsu was finishing up showing her boss Tatyana the news about the duel between Sebastian and Kristen and it just ended.

Tyrone then replied, "He had over 12000 lifepoints and then summoned Ancient Sacred Wyvern? That's a decent amount of attack power there."

Tatyana then replied, "We'll need to a keep a eye for this guy. Thank you for your help right now, Ansatsu. You're dismissed until I need you again."

The dark warrior saluted her and then vanished into a cloud of black smoke and then Trevor then replied, "Glad I never dueled him! He has a very powerful deck and I'll have a hell of a time beating him!"

Tatyana then replied, "I want you to know and the rest of my troops to know to proceed with caution when facing that guy. He has a extremely powerful deck and will show no damn mercy to anyone he does duel!"

Trisha then replied, "We'll need a deck that can counter his, mom."

"That will be hard, Trisha. He uses so many stall and lifepoint gaining cards that its crazy. I want all my troops to not duel him unless they have no choice to! Trevor, let them know right away!"

Trevor nodded and walked out of the room.

-ooo-

That next day in his office, Trevor was talking to Sebastian and the gang about everything.

Darrien nodded nad replied, "So, you came from your policing in Denver to get away from it all and help me out?"

Sebastian nodded and replied, "Thats pretty much it sir, I'm sworn to help you out. I have a great deck and will help you defeat any evil assholes that enter the city!"

Dirk smiled and replied,"I like this guy already, Darrien."

Kristen sighed and replied, "Sebastian has one of the best decks I've ever dueled against and it was even tougher then my duel with Elsa and she's a damn good duelist as well, Darrien."

Darrien took his arm out and he replied, "I accept your help, Detective Costellanos."

Sebastian nodded as they both shook hands and Sebastian smiled and replied, "I Like foward to helping anyone with this city and I'll protect them as much as I can too, Darrien."

Good to here.

Kristen looked at her deck and replied, "Maybe I only got lucky with those duels I did win."

Before any can say anything to her, she turned around and ran out of the room and Sebastian then replied, "She's taking this loss hard, isn't she?"

Tyler then replied, "Sure is. That was the worst loss she ever got as a duelist, sir. I hope she can get over this and continue to duel her hardest. She can't give up on her deck or anyone."

Sebastian then replied, "If she ever wants a rematch with me and nothing's going on, I'll gladly duel her. Let her know."

"Will do, sir."

Freed then replied, "I think I'll talk to her and try to cheer her up. Give us some time to talk."

Darrien nodded and replied, "That's a good idea, Freed. Do what you can to cheer her up, okay?"

"I'll do the best I can, sir."

-ooo-

That following night, Kristen was sipping on a bottle of _Gatorade_ while having some corn chips for a small snack while she looked at her deck.

_Man_, she thought to herself, _That was the worst loss I ever had as a duelist. I lost the duel by more then 12,000 lifepoints! I can't believe he summoned that Wyvern to win the duel for himself! He's a awesome duelist and I'm so glad He's on our side._

She looked at her deck and sighed.

_But still, _She began to say to herself, _I'm I that bad of a duelist? Is dueling not my thing anymore more?_

She shook her head no and replied, "There is no damn way I'm giving up on dueling or my deck!"

"That's that spirit, young lady.", Freed's voice said.

She turned around and saw Freed walking towards her and she replied, "Evening, General."

"I'm glad you're not giving up on dueling or anything right now. We need you and your family needs your help right now to get through all this crap with the Dark Fangs. The faster we got those Fortress keys, the closer we'll be to finally opening your family's museum up."

Kristen then replied, "You're right, sir. We need to get those beasts out of the way and get through as quickly as possible."

Freed then replied, "That's the spirit, young lady."

He took a card from his armor and handed it to her and he replied, "This is my evolved form and you can have it."

She took the card and read it and she smiled and replied, "Great card, sir."

"Use it with pride and love."

He got up and left and then Kristen smiled and replied, "I'm ready to kick some ass again!"

-ooo-

That night in his private house near the seaport, Sebastian was on his laptop he brought from Denver, telling his fellow people back home about his journey in World Island so far.

_"Man, I'm a lucky guy.", _Sebastian thought to himself. _"Coming here was the best thing my boss did for me as to allow me to come here myself and check the island out to make sure everything was okay."_

Suddenly, he held his head in pain as he heard a loud ringing noise and then it stopped and he groaned and replied, "Damn headaches. I wish they would just go away. At least they're not as bad as they used to be."

He turned his laptop off before heading to his bed and going right to sleep.

-ooo-

That next day after breakfast, the girls made it to the outside of the La Casita Air Base and a large red sign next to the main door that said **RESTRICTED AREA! NO ONE ALLOWED IN EXCEPT FOR DARK FANGS! **on it.

Altitude Knight then replied, "We need to get in order to get the fortress."

Suddenly, a large alarm began and 3 Dharma Cannons floated from behind the gate and aimed their cannons at them (ATK: 900 x3).

Kristen then repleid, "I guess we fight to get in!"

She activated her duel disk and place a card on it and two Captains appeared (ATK: 1,200 x2).

"Attack!"

The cannons fired two bolts of energy at them, but the warriors swung their swords and the energy bolts shot back and blasted both of them to pieces and then the captains raised her hands in the air and cheered as they vanished and then the 3rd one turned around and flew away and the two warriors raised their swords in the air before vanishing.

Tiffany smiled and repleid, "Lets get inside!"

She placed a card on her disk and a Swift Birdman Joe appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Slice it open, big guy!"

He laughed as went and slashed the door's main lock in half with one swipe of his talons and it fell to the ground in pieces and then he vanished as well.

"Time to go!"

The quickly ran inside.

-ooo-

Back at the DF hideout, Tatyana and her kids were watching the gang fight through the machines.

Tyrone then replied, "This is too damn cool to watch."

Tatyana then replied, "They'll never get their silly base back to the city. Our duelist there is the best ever."

Trisha then replied, "Who is it anyway, mother?"

"You'll see, my dear. You'll see indeed."

-ooo-

Back at the base, Kelly's Warrior Dai Grepher was facing a Robotic Knight (ATK: 1,600) and Grepher had a few scraps and bruises, but was still fine. The girls made it the main area of the base.

Kristen replied, "Finish it off, Grepher!"

The warrior nodded as he went and jammed his sword into the chest of the machine and sparks flew from it before it blew up, sending hot pieces of broken metal all over the ground and Grepher sighed in relief before vanishing.

Suddenly, they looked to the side and saw three Labyrinth Tanks with their drills aimed at the girls (ATK: 2,400 x 3).

Kelly gulped and replied, "Damn, man."

"Just give it up, fools!"

They turned and as the middle tank moved out of the way, a man wearing a soldiers uniform appeared and he wore black sunglasses and had a USA flag bandana tired around his head as well and he had a duel disk on his arm and he replied, "You'll never take this base from me, fools! This is mine and mine alone!"

Kristen then replied, "This base belongs to La Casita, jerk! Who the hell are you?"

The man laughed and replied, "I'm Luther Howard, mistress Tatyana's new hire from Detroit, Michigan!"

Tiffany groaned and replied, "You related to Bandit Keith in anyway?"

"He was my great-grandfather, jerks! He's was the best machine user in the game!"

"Actually, he was one of the worst duelists in the world!", Kristen said with a laugh. "He used 3 other duelists to find chumps for them to take down and when his best duelist lost, he get rid of them and he also tried to get Joey Wheeler eliminated from the Duelist Kingdom Tournament by stealing his entry card and then he tried to get Pegasus to give him the money! His deck was poorly made and would of not been a deck to use in Battle City!"

Luther then replied, "Shut your trap, girl! My deck is the best ever and I can use it any of you chumps!"

Kelly took a step foward and replied, "Duel me then! My deck will be a strong fight with!"

"Whatever you say, twerp."

Kelly then replied, "Stuff it! If you win, you leave and the base is ours!"

"And if you win, all of you can never return!"

"Fine and lets duel already!"

Both duelists activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Luther LP: 8000 - Kelly LP: 8000)**

Luther drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vanguard of the Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a dragon with a knife appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Attack!"

The machine went in and a large floating platform appeared (DEF: 500) and he jammed his weapon into, blowing it to scrap.

"A Heavy Mech Support Platform? Weak. I end my turn now."

Luther drew a card and replied, "I summon my Machina Tank!"

As he sat the card down, a large cannon with a larger cannon appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Attack her dragon!"

The dragon fired its attack and struck, blowing the dragon to little pieces **(Kelly LP: 8000 - 7800)**.

"Take that, little girl! I End my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Luther drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown spell!"

The spell appeared.

"Its called Machina Armored Unit and you'll love its effect when I have to use it. I now summon my Machina Sniper!"

As he sat the card down, a cyborg with a sniper rifle for a arm appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Now, attack her facedown, Sniper!"

He fired a few shots and they shot out and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and the bullets impaled it and blew it to shards and then a 2nd one appeared (DEF: 1,100).

"Tank, attack!"

The machine fired its cannon and the 2nd dragon was blown to pieces and then a Blackland Fire Dragon appeared (ATK: 1,500).

Luther laughed and replied, "Who uses a pathetic monster like that these days?"

"Is that a problem, jerk?"

"Not at all. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I tribute my dragon to summon my Des Volstgalph!"

As the weaker dragon vanished, the mighty earth dragon appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Now, attack his Sniper!"

The dragon roared as it fired a burst of fiery energy and it shot out and reduced the sniper to a pile of molten metal **(Luther LP: 8000 - 7600) **and then Luther replied, "I use the effect of my Machina Armored Unit!"

Kelly smiled and replied, "Actually, you won't be! I activate Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and it shot out and reduced the spell card to bits.

Kristen smiled and replied, "So far, so good."

"Take that, punk! I end my turn now."

Luther drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Tank to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lancer Windwurm!"

As she sat the card down, the lance-wielding dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Attack his Tank, Windwurm!"

The mighty dragon went and plunged its lance into the tank and sparks flew from it before it exploded into a pile of fiery metal **(Luther LP: 7600 - 6700)**.

"Des Volstgalph, attack!"

The dragon roared and then let out a huge burst of fiery energy and shot out and a Machina Defender appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) before the fiery energy reduced it little pieces of metal that flew all over the ground and then he took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Your turn now."

Luther drew a card and replied, "I play Junk Dealer!"

Suddenly, Machina Sniper (ATK: 1,800 - 900) and Machina Defender (ATK: 1,200 - 600) appeared and both were dented, but still useable."

"Next, I summon my Machina Solider!"

As he sat the card down, the knife-handed robot appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I play Double Summon to bring out my Commander Covington!"

As he sat the card down, the commander of the Machina monsters appeared (ATK: 1,000).

Kristen gulped and replied, "That can only mean one damn thing!"

"Yep. I use Covington's effect to tribute my Soldier, Sniper and Defender to bring out my deck's heaviest hitter!"

As the 3 machines glowed and then vanished, a HUGE combo machine of all 3 of them appeared (ATK: 4,600).

"Meet the mighty _**Machina Force!"**_

Kristen groaned and replied, "I was afraid she'd summon that thing!"

Altitude Knight then replied, "Darrien once sent a soldier here before you all arrived her and that soldier was defeated when this guy had a couple of them on the field!"

Tiffany then replied, "Remember, Bandit Keith was also known for his cheating ways during his duel with Joey Wheeler!"

"So, you're saying my whole family is a bunch of cheaters after what he did?", Luther asked with anger in his voice.

"We never said that."

Luther then replied, "My family is still humilated after his cheating ways was shown and written everywhere. Anyway, I Pay 1000 lifepoints to obliterate your Lancer Windwurm!"

As he glowed **(Luther LP: 6700 - 5700)**, a huge barrage of missles shot out and struck, blasting Lancer Windwurm into teeny-tiny pieces and its lance fell and shattered as well **(Kelly LP: 7800 - 5000)**.

Luther laughed and replied, "Take that, punk! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Des Volstgalph to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Luther drew a card and replied, "I send Machina Force to the Graveyard to bring its 3 parts back!"

As it vanished, Machina Soldier (ATK: 1,600), Machina Defender (ATK: 1,200) and Machina Sniper appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I overlay my Machina Soldier, Defender and Commder Covinton!"

The 3 monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a potal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Machina Moving Fortress!"

As he sat the card down, a huge machine on 6 huge large metal legs appeared infront of them (ATK: 2,500).

TIffany then replied, "This guy knows these machina monsters good."

"Darn right I do, toots! Attack her facedown monster, Fortress!"

The cannon aimed and fired a barrage of bullets and a Golem Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and exploded into shards as the attack struck it.

"Sniper, attack!"

The sniper fired a burst of bullets, blowing Des Volstgalph to shards.

"Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I play Ancient Rules!"

Suddenly, Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,400)

"Now, attack his Sniper with Infernal Fire Blast!"

The dragon let out its trademark attack and it shot out and struck, blowing Machina Sniper into a pile of burning metal **(Luther LP: 5700 - 5100)**.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Luther drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll use my monsters effect. By Removing 1 Xyz Material monster, I can increase its ATK equal to half of the ATK of the removed monster!"

As he took this Soldier and removed it, its cannons glowed (ATK: 2,500 - 3,300).

"Now, attack his Red Eyes!"

The machine fired a burst of bullet and shot out and the dragon roared in pain before it exploded into black globules that flew everywhere **(Kelly LP: 5100 - 4200) **and she quickly replied, "I activate Red Eyes Spirit!"

The mighty dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,400).

"Its still weaker then my monster! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, it's attack power went back to normal (ATK: 3,300 - 2,500).

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Is that so? I summon my Black Metal Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a large metal-like dragon appeared (ATK: 600).

"I now use its effect to equip it to my Red Eyes!"

Suddenly, it flew into the air and attached to him (ATK: 2,400 - 3,000).

"Now, demolish his Moving Fortress!"

The mighty dragon let out its trademark attack once again and shot and struck and the mighty machine burst into flames and then seconds later, its scorched and blackened body fell to the ground in a pile of broken &amp; melted metal **(Luther LP: 5100 - 4600)**.

Tiffany then replied, "She's doing good so far."

Kristen then replied, "She can do it. She now focuses more on the Red Eyes Series of monsters."

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Luther drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Alexandrite Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery dragon appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Red Eyes, attack!"

The dragon launched its fiery blast again and a Machina Soldier appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500) before the blast blew it to pieces.

"Go for his other monster!"

The dragon launched its burst of light and it shot out and a Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) before the blast blew the train engine to a pile of broken metal and he drew a card.

"Your turn now."

Luther drew a card and replied, "I now actvate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the metal dragon lifted off the dragon and shattered into pixels (ATK: 3,000 - 2,400) and she replied, "When Black Metal Dragon is destroyed, I can add any Red Eyes card from my deck to my hand!"

She took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Next, I discard my 2nd Machina Force to special summon my Machina Fortress!"

As he took the monster and discarded it, the machine with a large cannon appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I Now attack your Red Eyes!"

The machine's cannon began to powerup and then it fired a huge burst of energy and it shot out and struck the mighty dragon of darkness and it roared in pain before it exploded into shards **(Kelly LP: 4200 - 4100)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Alexandrite Dragon to defense and then I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Luther drew a card and replied, "I summon my Machina Gearframe!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty machine robot appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Machina Fortess, attack!"

The machine fired a burst of energy once more and a Dragon Dwelling in the Cave appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and was blasted into tiny shards as the attack struck it down."

"Gearframe, attack!"

The machine's head began to glow and two golden lasers shot out and struck, blowing Alexandrite Dragon to particles.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now, little girl!"

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands and then she replied, "I now play Dragon's Mirror to banish my Blackland Fire Dragon and Alexandrite Dragon currently in my graveyard!"

As she took both cards and banished them, First of the Dragons appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,700).

"Next, I play Stampeding Dragon on your Gearframe!"

As he played the card, the dragon let out a hot burst of black flames and they shot out and reduced Gearframe to tiny pieces of melted metal that fell to the ground and turned to dust.

"Next, I summon my Axe Dragonute!"

As she the card dwon, the axe-using dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. First of the Dragons, attack!"

The dragon let out a hot burst of flames and they shot out and struck the Cannon and it exploded into a flaming pile of broken metal **(Luther LP: 4600 - 4400) **and he smiled and replied, "Say goodbye to your First of the Dragons!"

Suddenly, the shadowy image of the cannon appeared and shot out and struck the dragon..and the laser reflected off its body and Kelly smiled and replied, "My dragon can't be effected by other cards effects! Attack him directly!"

The dragon warrior went in and slammed its axe into him **(Luther LP: 4400 - 2400)** and then the dragon warrior knelt (DEF: 1,200).

Kristen smiled and replied, "So far, so good!"

Tiffany then repleid, "A little bit more and this jerk is done for!"

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Luther drew a card and replied, "Yes! I discard my Machina Megaform to special summon my Fortress from my graveyard!"

As he discarded another card, the fortress appeared again (ATK: 2,500).

"Next, I'll discard 1 machine to special summon my Machina Cannon!"

As he took a Gear Golem the Iron Fortress and discarded it, a machine with a large cannon appeared (ATK: ? - 800).

"I now overlay my 2 Level 8 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..._**Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings!"**_

As he sat the card down, a wicked-looking dark machine appeared with a 40 on its metal wingplate appeared with a sword in its hand (ATK: 3,000).

Kristen then replied, "Its another of those numbers!"

"Damn right it is! I activate Fiendish Chains!"

Suddenly, chains shot out of the ground and wrapped the dragon up.

"I now use one of its Xyz Material monsters to place a String Counter on your monsters!"

As he took the Machina Cannon and discarded it, strings shot out from him and wrapped around both dragons."

"Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, the strings that were wrapped around the dragons squeezed hard before they burst into triangles **(Kelly LP: 4100 - 3100) **and Luther laughed and replied, "That's the effect of my Number! Any monster you have with a string counter during your end phase is destroyed and its my turn now!"

He drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Tank!"

As he sat the card down, the large tank appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Tank, attack!"

The tank fired its attack and a 2nd Vanguard of the Dragon appeared before the blast blew it to pieces.

"Direct attack!"

The evil machine went in and struck Kelly down with its sword **(Kelly LP: 3100 - 100)**.

Kristen then replied, "Ouch."

Tiffany then replied, "She's only a few lifepoints left."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card Red-Eyes Fusion! I can send monsters from my deck or hand to special summon a Fusion that requires my Red Eyes, so I'll discard my Summoned Skull and the Final Red Eyes in my hand to special summon a new form of the mighty Black Skull Dragon!"

As she took the cards and discarded them, a fiery and more darker form of the mighty dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 3,200).

"Meet the mighty _**Black Skull Archfiend Dragon!"**_

Kristen then replied, "Yea, babe!"

"Now, destroy his Number!"

The dragon roared and then launched a wave of fireballs and hot flames and they shot out and struck the huge machine and then the dark Number exploded, sending hot pieces of melted metal all over the ground **(Luther LP: 2400 - 2200) **and he replied, "I'm still in this!"

"Actually, You're not. When my dragon attacks, I can return a Red Eyes Normal monster from my graveyard to my deck and then you take damage equal to its attack power! See ya!"

Suddenly, it launched another wave of hot flames and they shot out and struck him down **(Luther LP: 2200 - 0).**

Tiffany smiled and replied, "She did it!"

Kristen then replied, "So proud of ya, sis!"

Luther began to glow and replied, "Fine, the base is yours again! I'll be back!"

Suddenly, he vanished into particles and the number monster fell to the ground and Kelly grabbed the card and she replied, "Cool."

Suddenly, all of the enemy machines exploded into piles of scrap.

Kristen then replied, "Awesome. We need to get Freed up here."

Altitude Knight nodded and replied, "Lets call him up. We need to know how to get to the fortress!"

The gang turned around and ran towards the Communications bunker.

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Machina Tank

Machine/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 9000/4 Stars

_A extremely powerful tank that destroys its enemies with its large cannon._

Machina Moving Fortress

Machine/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,200/Rank 4

3 Level 4 Machine monsters

Once per turn by removing 1 of this cards Xyz Material monsters: Increase this cards ATK equal to half of the ATK of the removed Xyz Material monster and the effect lasts until the end phase of your turn. As long as this card has Xyz Material monsters underneath it, it cannot be targeted by your opponets card effects.

**-oooo-**

**Another victory for the dream team! In the next chapter, the gang find what they need to head towards the fortress and when they arrive there, Tiffany duels the leader. Can she get the win? Find out in the next chapter and to keep from spoiling it, I'm keeping the chapter's name a secret for now.**


	16. Beasts of the Sky

Chapter 16: Beasts of the Sky

-ooo-

A few hours after the duel had ended, Freed and his warrior as well as Darrien arrived at the base while Dirk, Rochelle, Melanie, Tyler and Melanie stayed behind to watch over the city.

Freed then replied, "Great to have this place back under out control again, sir."

Darrien then replied, "Damn right is, General. Thank you again for your help, sir."

Kristen then replied, "How we get to the fortress then?"

Freed then replied, "We need to get there and quick. We need to find my two warriors that was captured when the base was takened over about 10 days agoI hope they're okay."

Marauding Captain then replied, "Sir, he can be anywhere! It'll take us a while to find him!"

"We can't give up, Captain. We need to get them to those keys and quick. They're the only ones that can help us right now!"

"Yes, sir!"

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, Tatyana and her kids were talking to Luther in their kitchen area.

Tatyana then replied, "You dueled the easier member of their damn group and still lost the duel."

Luther then replied, "She got some good cards. She uses alot of Red Eyes cards right now and some of them I never heard of before."

Tyrone then replied, "I heard about those cards. Very useful in a Red Eyes Dragon deck. Quite powerful as well."

Luther then replied, "Your boy is right, Tatyana."

"I know he is. If you need to improve or change your deck, check out the card vault."

"Thank you, madam."

He walked away and then Tatyana sighed and replied, "What a waste of our time that guy is."

Tamara sighed and replied, "I know, mom. He's a decent duelist, but has a negative attitude."

"He needs more training and he'll be a great help to our group, Tamara."

"I trust your judgment, mom."

-ooo-

About a hour later of searching, they found a locked up building near the main entrance that had a large black lock on it.

Freed then replied, "Allow me."

He swung his sword and the lock was cut apart and as it fell into pieces, the door opened up and inside was a D.D. Warrior and a D.D. Warrior Lady and both looked like they needed a shower and some food quickly.

Freed then replied, "That jerk Luther is gone!"

D.D. Warrior groaned and replied, "Good riddance to that dick. I hated him and the only food they gave us was bread and water! I hated him."

D.D. Warrior Lady then replied, "Glad to be be back out again, sir."

"Did they gain access to the hidden bunker Where project LSSH is worked on?"

D.D. Warrior saluted him and replied, "We still have the keys, Freed. Nothign to worry about?"

"LSSH project?", a confused Darrien asked.

Freed nodded nad replied, "Its a ship we've been building to help us fly around the world and the island. It's one of the best things ever. If those Dark Fangs even found out about it, It'll be hell for us."

"Can we see it now?", Darrien asked.

Freed nodded and replied, "We've been waiting to show ever since it got down a year ago, sir. Lets go!"

-ooo-

About 20 or so minutes later, they arrived at the entrance of the secret bunker (It was hidden under the center of the whole base.

Freed then replied, "Open the doors."

They both nodded as they took keys out and unlocked them and they opened and Freed then replied, "Here is one of the most beautiful things you'll see on this island."

The doors opened up and the humans gasped in shock as they saw. It was a really beautiful airship (ATK: 0)

Kristen then replied, "Wow, that is beautiful."

Darrien then replied, "I'm very impressed."

Freed then replied, "This is called Leonardo's Silver Skyship!"

Tiffany then replied, "You guys got the idea from that World Championship card, eh?"

"Yep. Its a beautiful monster and we thought we'd use it to get to the fortress."

Tiffany then replied, "Can't wait to do so!"

Darrien then replied, "We'll pack up some snacks and drinks and then you'll can head towards the fortress."

-ooo-

About a hour or so later, the girls and Altitude Knight (Who would be flying the machine) were about to leave the base.

Darrien then replied, "Come with a win for us and take down the Wind leader. I trust in all of you to get the job done."

Tiffany then replied, "We won't let you down, sir."

Alltitude Knight smiled nad replied, "Time to go!"

As everyone ran away from the skyship, its wings began to flap and it flew up into the ground and started to fly away from the fortress and Freed then replied, "Good luck, girls. Get the key."

Darrien then replied, "They'll do just fine, sir."

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, the family was sitting down for lunch.

Tatyana then replied, "These prime rib sandwiches are really tasty, Trisha."

Trisha then replied, "Its really good and thanks for making your servants finding me the food I needed, mom."

Suddenly, Mefist came in without the horse and he replied, "Those girls are using a Leonardo's Silver Skyship to fly to the fortress right now, mistress Tatyana."

Tatyana then replied, "You mean Luther never found that skyship bunker from those two warriors he captured?"

"Actually, he and his machines just captured them and locked them up without asking about anything, mistress."

Tatyana groaned and replied, "That idiot. He should of asked them and _THEN _tortured them into revealling the location of the the skyship!"

Tyrone then replied, "We can use our hidden cannons and blow the ship out of the sky!"

Mefist then replied, "Not that easy at all, kid. When the duo was help building it, they built a generator below its deck to make sure it doesn't suffer any damage at all and its fuel supply is infinite as well!"

Tatyana then replied, "Make sure all of the troops leave them alone until they leave the fortress and come back to World Island."

Mefist nodded and vanished into black smoke.

-ooo-

Back in the skies above the island, the gang was enjoying the ride.

Kristen smiled and replied, "This is too damn cool."

Altitude Knight then replied, "We'll be arriving at the fortress in a few moments, kids. Sit back and relax."

Tiffany looked around the skies and she sighed and replied, "This is so wonderful and beautiful."

A few minutes later, they saw a glimpse of a huge flying airbase with many flying machines on it (ATK: 2,900)

Tiffany then replied, "That's a Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir!

Altitude Knight nodded and replied, "Sure is and it's also the Sky Fortress, ladies. We'll be landing on it soon."

Suddenly, the machine flew in and landed right on the main deck of the huge airborne base and Altitude Knight then replied, "Its safe. No duel spirit or human can fly off the ship unless its in a flying vehicle. You're perfectly safe while up here."

Kelly then replied, "Sounds good."

They all undid their seatbelts and got off and jumped onto the deck and Kristen then replied, "Where's our Fortress Leader?"

Alltitude Knight then replied, "Give it a few moments."

The looked in the sky near them and saw a creature with purple feathered wings and then it landed on the deck with a musket in its hands and he looked all-too famillar to Tiffany.

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Should of guessed Castel, The Skyblaster Musketeer wiould be the leader of the base!"

The winged-beast nodded and replied, "Great to see you all. You got to ride in that Skyship? Lucky you all!"

Kelly nodded and replied, "It was a great ride."

Castel nodded and then he looked at Altitude Knight and replied, "Everything back on World Island good?"

"Sure is, buddy. Everything downthere is going great and Darrien and General Freed couldn't be happier right now."

Castel nodded and he looked at the ladies and replied, "Which one of you is my dueling target on this base today?"

Tiffany raised her hand and replied, "That would be me, sir. I'm ready to duel."

"Lets get started then."

His musket began to glow and then it turned into a duel disk and as the girls sat down, they both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards from them.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Castel LP: 8000 - Tiffany LP: 8000)**

Tiffany drew a card and replied,"I'll set a monster and thats my turn now."

Castel drew a card and replied, "I bring out my own Alltitude Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a copy of the windy warrior appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Attack her facedown monster with Gale Sword Strike!"

The mighty warrior went in and a Mist Valley Thunderbird appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and he struck it down with his swords and it exploded into a shower of sparks.

"Your turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sky Scout!"

As she sat the card down, the birdman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack!"

The birdman flew and slashed with its talon hands, blowing the knight to shards **(Castel LP: 8000 - 7600).**

"Your turn now."

Castel drew a card and replied, "I bring forth Mecha Phantom Beast Tetherwolf!"

As he sat the card down, a large wolf-shaped helicopter flew in and was hovering over the deck of the airship (ATK: 1,700).

"When its summoned, I get a Mecha Phantom Beast token."

Suddenly, a smaller form of the machine appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now attack your monster!"

The helicopter aimed its machine guns at Sky Scout.

"I use its ability! I tribute the token to give him 800 ATK until the end phase!"

As the token vanished, the guns on it glowed (ATK: 1,700 - 2,500) as it fired a barrage of bullets and Sky Scout was blown to shards as the attack struck him down **(Tiffany LP: 8000 - 7300)**.

"Take that, dork! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Castel drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mecha Phantom Beast Harrliard!"

As he sat the card down, the a large aircraft that looked a lion appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Tetherwolf, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and they shot out and a Kamakari #1 appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and was blasted into teeny-tiny pieces as the missles took it down and then a 2nd Kamakari appeared Harrliard fired its machine guns on its wings and they shot out and tore the bug to pieces **(Tiffany LP: 7300 - 6900) **and then a Mist Valley Shaman appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Your turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Shield Wing!"

As she sat the card down, the small dino-like winged beast appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now play One for One!"

As she took a Phantom Gryphon and discarded it, a Dancing Elf appeared (ATK: 300).

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

Shaman began to chant as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Shield Wing and Dancing Elf, which turned into a total of 3 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Monsterous Bird of the Winds!"

As she sat the card down, a huge eagle appeared with a loud caw (ATK: 2,000).

Kristen nodded and replied, "They turned that old Monsterous Bird card into a Synchro? Cool."

"My birdy buddy gets 200 ATK for each non tuner wind monster!"

Suddenly, it cawed again (ATK: 2,000 - 2,400).

"Now, attack!"

The huge bird flapped its wings and a huge burst of wind and feathers shot out and struck Tetherwolf and it exploded into pieces of broken metal that flew onto the deck **(Castel LP: 7600 - 6900)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Castel drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Harriad to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Slate Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, the blue-headed Fiend appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Slate Warrior, attack!"

The fiend went in and punched hard, blowing Harriad to little pieces.

"Bird, attack!"

The huge eagle flapped its wings again and they shot out and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared on the card (DEF: 1000) and was blown to shards and he drew a card.

"Your turn now."

Castel drew a card and replied, "I activate Junk Dealer!"

Suddenly, Harriad (ATK: 1,800 - 900) and Tetherwolf appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 850) and both were dented and broken in a few spots, but where working just fine.

"Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse my 2 machines together!"

As the two machines flew into the sky and vanished, a large zepplin with black zebra stripes all over it appeared and its control room looked like a zebra's head as well and oddly enough, it had two missle launchers on the sides of its head (ATK: 2,600).

"Meet the mighty Mecha Phantom Beast Zebrapplin!"

Kristen then replied, "Mecha Phantom Beasts are the combination of a animal and a specific type of aircraft?"

Altitude Knight nodded and replied, "Thats pretty much it, my friend. They can be tricky monsters to take out!"

"When Zebrapplin is summoned, I get two tokens to protect me!"

Sddenly, two small planes flew in and landed on the deck (DEF: x 2).

"You can't touch my Zebrapplin while I control a token! Next, "Now, attack her Synchro!"

The mighty zepplin fired a huge barrage of missles and they shot out and the large Synchro was incinerated in a fiery explosion and when the smoke and flames cleared, all that remained of the mighty Synchro were burnt feathers that rained down onto the deck **(Tiffany LP: 6900 - 6700)**.

Castel then replied, "There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Slate Warrior to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Castel drew a card and then replied, "I summon my Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor!"

As he sat the card down, a large bird-shaped machine appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I use my Zebrapplin's ability! I can tribute a token and one of your faceup monsters changes postions and they'll lose 500 or defense points, depending on its new postion!"

Suddenly, Slate Warrior rose to attack postion (ATK: 1,900 - 1,400).

"Lets do it. Zebrapplin, attack!"

The machine fired its missles and they shot out and struck, blasting the Fiend into little pieces **(Tiffany LP: 6700 - 5500) **and then spots of rust appeared on the field huge zepplin (ATK: 2,600 - 2,100).

"Megaraptor, attack!"

The fired fired a burst of missles and they shot out and a Mist Condor appeared on the card (DEF: 1,400) and exploded into a cloud of blackened feathers.

"Your turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "Since I don't have a monster, I can banish my Monsterous Bird of the Winds to bring out Two Eagle Tokens!"

As she banished the card, two large eagles appeared and landed (DEF: 1,000 x2).

"Now since you have 2 or more monsters with the same attribute, I can special summon my Alector, Sovereign of Birds!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty Alector appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now summon my Hunter Owl!"

As she sat the card down, the owl-warrior appeared (ATK: 1,000 - 3,000).

"Next, I'll switch one of my tokens to attack postion!"

Suddenly, one of the tokens switched modes (ATK: 1,000).

"Lets do it. I attack your token with my token!"

The eagle began to flap its wings and a huge burst of wind shot out and blew the token to little pieces.

"Alector, attack that giant eyesore!"

He flapped its wings and a huge burst of wind and feathers shot out and tore right through the huge zepplin and then the huge machine erupted into a huge fiery explosion. Burning pieces of metal began to rain down onto the aircraft's deck.

"Hunter, attack!"

He aimed its arrow and fired a shot out and shot out and struck Megaraptor in the center and sparks flew from it before it exploded into scrap **(Castel LP: 6900 - 5400)**.

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Castel drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my other eagle to attack postion and I'll attack with my Owl!"

The hunter fired a arrow and then he quickly replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin!"

Suddenly, Owl Hunter exploded into a burst of feathers and she replied, "Damn it. Attack his monster, Alector!"

The mighty winged beast shot out its wind and feathers and they shot out and a man wearing a repairman's outfit appeared on the card with a wrench in its hand (DEF: 1,000) and was blown into pixels as the winds struck it and Castel replied, "When MPB Mechanic is flipped up, I can add any Mecha Phantom Beast from my graveyard to my hand!"

He took a card and added it to his hand.

"Eagles, attack!"

The eagles went and both struck him down **(Castel LP: 5400 - 3400)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Castel drew a card and replied, "I summon my Tetherwolf once more!"

As he sat the card down, The wolf-shaped helicopter appeared (ATK: 1,700) and a token appeared nearby (ATK: 0) (MPBTW LV: 4 - 7).

"Next, I banish 2 wind monsters to bring out my Tempest, Dragon Ruler of the Winds!"

As he took his Megaraptor and MPB Mechanic and banished them both, the windy dragon ruler appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Since both are Level 7, I overlay them both!"

Both machines turned into glowing white orbs and a galaxy-portal appeared, which they both flew into.

"I use both of these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me.._**Number 42: Galaxy Tomahawk!"**_

As he sat the card down, A HUGE skyship appeared above Castel and the number 42 was on its side (DEF: 3,000).

Kristen then replied, "Its another Number!"

Kelly then replied, "It's in defense mode right now."

"I use its ability to remove both Xyz Material monsters to get a Battle Eagle Token in each of my spots!"

As he removed both of the monsters, 3 smaller forms of the mothership appeared (ATK: 2,000 x3).

"Next, I play the spell card Covering Fire!"

Suddenly, the tokens began to glow (ATK: 2,000 x3 - 2,500 x3).

"Now, attack her monsters!"

The 3 ships fired their lasers and they all shot and atomized both Eagle tokens and Alector as well.

"You don't take damage the turn I use its ability. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, all 3 machines flew into the distance until they were out of sight.

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Castel drew a card and replied, "I activate Inverse Universe!"

Suddenly, the large ship began to glow (DEF: 0 - 3,000).

"I switch its postion now!"

Suddenly, cannons appeared on its side.

"Next, I summon my Mecha Phantom Beast Coltwing!"

As he sat the card down, another of the beastly machines appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Coltwing, attack!"

Its head compartmant opened up and a missle shot out and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was blown to dust as the attack struck it.

"Tomahawk, attack her directly!"

The machine's cannon fired a burst of lasers and they shot out and struck her down **(Tiffany LP: 5500 - 2500).**

Castel then replied, "You're never going to beat me, girl. I End my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mist Vally Shaman!"

As she sat the card down, the winged-beast woman appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I banish 1 wind monster to bring out my Silpheed!"

As she took her Owl Hunter and banished it, the windy fairy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now tune my 2 monsters!"

Shaman began to chant as she split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Silpheed, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Mist Valley Thunder Lord!"

As she sat the card down, the thunder ogre appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Next, I play Shrink!"

Suddenly, it got weaker (ATK: 3,000 - 1,500).

"Now, attack Galaxy Tomahawk!"

It hands glowed and then it launched a huge burst of electricity and shot out and struck the center of the huge machines. Fiery explosions began all over its hull and then the huge Number exploded into a huge fiery explosion that shook the huge aircraft **(Castel LP: 3400 - 2500)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Castel drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my machine to defense."

The machine landed on the aircraft.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Sonic Duck!"

As she sat the card down, the cute duck appeared with a quack (ATK: 1,700).

"Duck, attack that token!"

The duck flew and pecked the token until it shattered into pieces.

"Thunder Lord, attack!"

The huge creature launched its thunderbolts and the final machine was blasted into tiny pieces of metal.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Castel drew a card and replied, "I play another Junk Dealer!"

Suddenly, Coltwing (ATK: 1,600 - 800) and Megaraptor appeared again (ATK: 1,900 - 950).

"I now tribute both of these monsters to special summon my Mecha Phantom Beast Kalgriffin!"

As the two machines shattered into little bits of metal, a large machine with a beast-like head and 4 propellers appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Zebrapplin appeared and knelt (ATK: 2,500).

"I now overaly my 2 monsters!"

Both machines turned into glowing orbs of light and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack!"

As he sat the card down, the famous (and infamous) of the Mecha Phantom Beasts appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Kristen groaned and replied, "I knew that thing would be summoned sooner or later."

"I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to get a couple of tokens!"

As he removed one of them, two smaller forms of Dracossack appeared (DEF: 0 x3).

"I now play Token Sundae!"

Suddenly, the two machines flew in and blew both of Tiffany's monsters into shards.

Kelly groaned and replied, "If she doesn't do anything, she'll lose the duel!"

"Damn right she will! Draccosack, attack her directly!"

Suddenly, missles began to launch from the huge machine and shot out towards her.

Kristen then replied, "NO!"

TIffany quickly replied, "I'm not done yet! I activate Offensive Guard!"

As her trap flipped up, the missles shot out and struck her down **(Tiffany LP: 2500 - 1250) **and then she drew a card.

"You lucked out! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I play One for One!"

As she took a card and quickly discarded it, Dancing Elf appeared (ATK: 300) and then Mist Valley Baby Roc appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now discard 1 card to bring out The Tricky!"

As she took another card and discarded it, the windy spellcaster appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Next, I equip Tricky here with Synchro Boost!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 2,500 - (LV: 5 - 6).

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

The small bird let out a quiet caw as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Dancing Elf and The Tricky, which turned into a total of 7 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..._**Mist Wurm!"**_

As she sat the card down, the thundery centipede-like creature appeared with a screech (ATK: 2,500).

Castel then replied, "You did it."

Kelly then replied, "That has the be the rarest Wind monster out right now!"

Suddenly, his machine vanished and its card went back into his Extra Deck slot.

"Now, attack him directly!"

The huge creature opened its mouth and shot out a burst of chilling cold air and it shot out and struck Castel down **(Castel LP: 2500 - 0).**

Kristen then replied, "Yea, girl!"

Kelly then replied, "Great dueling, Tiffany!"

Castel sighed and then he smiled and replied, "You deserve the win. Wait around for a while and you'll get what you want."

-ooooooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Junk Dealer / Normal Spell Card

Select up to 2 Machine-Type or Warrior-Type monsters in your Graveyard. Special Summon them in Attack Position and halve their original ATK. Monsters Summoned by this effect cannot attack or be Tributed for a Tribute Summon this turn.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Alister in the Yugioh Episode "Flight of Fear (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Covering Fire (manga) / Normal Spell Card

Image: Many Spaceships firing their lasers with the Earth right behind them.

Increase the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters you control by 500 until the end phase of your turn.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Evilruder in the Yugioh Zexal manga and full credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Monsterous Bird of the Winds

Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,900/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters

When Synchro Summoned: Add 1 WIND Monster from your deck to your hand. This card gains ATK equal to the number of Non-Tuner WIND monsters used To Synchro Summon this card x 200. When this card is in your graveyard while you control no other monsters: You can banish this card from your graveyard; Special summon 2 Eagle Tokens (Winged-Beast/Wind/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars) to your side of the field. Tokens special summoned with this card can only be used to Synchro or Tribute Summon a WIND monster.

Mecha Phantom Beast Zebrapplin

Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,500/7 Stars

2 different named "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters

When Fusion Summoned: Special Summon 2 "Mecha Phantom Beast" Tokens (Machine/Wind/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/3 Stars) to your side of the field. While you control a Token, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Once per turn: you can tribute 1 token to switch the postion of 1 faceup monster you opponet controls and the targeted monster loses 500 ATK or DEF, depending on its postion. You can only control 1 "Mecha Phantom Beast Zebrapplin" at a time.

MPB Mechanic

Warrior/Flip/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

FLIP: add 1 "Mecha Phantom Beast" monster from your graveyard to your hand.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Another duel ends well for the girls! In the next chapter, the get what they need and then they head back to the city and take a few days to relax and enjoy their time in the city, but the Dark Fangs send them another duelist and Rick duels that duelist. Can our toy duelist win another? Find out in "Playtime is Over" and it'll be coming soon.**


	17. Playtime is Over

Chapter 17: Playtime is Over

-ooo-

About 2 hours after the duel had ended, the gang was outside of a huge metal door that would lead them to the treasure.

Castel then replied, "Ready for what you earned?"

The girls nodded as the huge door slowly slid into the ground and inside was 2 small treasure chests and one large in the middle.

Kelly smiled and replied, "Don't tell me we need a Big Key to open that one!"

They all heard a comedy rimshot and Kristen then replied, "That's my sister everybody."

Suddenly, they each opened up and Tiffany walked to the larger chest and inside was a key, two cards (A spell and a monsters that needs the spell) and Tiffany then replied, "Awesome."

She took the key and the cards and she looked at them and replied, "Not my style of monsters."

She then smiled and then looked at Kristen and replied, "You think your little brother will enjoy using these cards in his deck, girl?"

She handed her the cards and she replied, "With his toy army deck, those cards would be great for him."

Castel nodded and he took a card out of his Extra Deck slot and handed it to Tiffany and she saw the card and it was Galaxy Tomahawk and Castel smiled and replied, "I don't need the number card anymore and your gang needs them more then I do, so take it."

As Tiffany grabbed the card, the other two chests closed up and then Alltitude Knight then replied, "We need to refill the fuel and energy reactors in the ship, so we can't leave now until the morning. We'll jet off as soon as the sun comes up, gang."

Castel then replied, "We have plenty of beds to use, so you're all welcome to sleep in the bunker area."

Kristen then replied, "We'll accept your offer, Castel."

-ooo-

That night at their HQ, Tatyana and her family were talking about the events.

Tatyana then replied, "So, they have 2 keys now?"

Trevor nodded and replied, "Yes, mother. Should we be worried?"

"I don't think so, son. Once they get all 6 of them, then we'll keep a close eye on them."

Suddenly, Mefist appeared in a cloud of smoke and he replied, "Madam, the spy you wanted is waiting to see you outside of the door."

"Let him in then."

The doors opened up and a famillar-looking duel spirit walked and a chubby green-skinned fiend walked in (ATK: 1,000) and he had a Jar of Greed in his other hand and a duel disk on his left arm.

Trisha then repleid, "Goblin of Greed is our spy, mom? Anyone else wanted the job?"

The fiend looked at her and replied, "I'm a darn good spy and I want to help out badly!"

Tyrone sighed and replied, "I don't buy this act one damn bit!"

"Why not, kid?"

"Because _you're _the Goblin of Greed, fool. You would never help out if money or something stupid was offered! What is our mother and Mefist offering you?"

"100,000 coins and a free house in a private area of the island. If I get this plan done successfully, she'll offer it to me!"

Tyrone then replied, "No wonder you're called the Goblin of Greed!"

Trisha then replied, "Lets hope you a good duelist!"

Tatyana then repleid, "Goblin, I want you to sneak into the city and hideout in a building we own. Its near the south gate of the city. Its a quiet little house that should be to your likings!"

"What is the plan then, Mistress?"

Mefist then replied, "We want you to sneak in and try to steal the keys and map they have stored there and bring them back to us! If you do so, You'll get your coins and house right away! Fail and..you just better not think about it."

Tatyana went into her dresses left pocket and took out a deck of cards and she handed them to him and she replied, "This deck will do you some good. Your old deck is a crummy piece of crap."

As the Jar of Greed vanished, he took the deck and looked through and he smiled evily and replied, "I love this deck already, madam."

"Good to here. Mefist will take you to a portal that will sent you right to the house! Don't let me down...or else!"

He nodded as they both left the room and Tamara then replied, "Are we sure we can trust that greedy bastard, mom?"

"He better put in his end of the duel..or else Mefist will make sure he pays dearly and painfully."

-ooo-

That next day, the skyship was fully loaded and ready to go.

Castel then replied, "Thanks again for a great duel in the winds, Tiffany."

"Anytime, Castel. Anytime."

"You ladies now have 2 keys and are only 4 are left on World Island. Good luck to you all."

The gang get into their seats and Altitude Knight got into the captain's chair and the machine started and then it lifted off the deck and flew away into the distance and Castel sighed and replied, "Good luck to you all. Get those cards and silence the fangs for good."

-ooo-

A few hours later, the gang was back at the airbase and the family and Darrien was there as well.

Darrien smiled and replied, "Get the key?"

Tiffany went into her pocket and took the key out and she replied, "Damn right we did! Only 4 more to go, Darrien!"

Darrien then replied, "Great job and dueling, Tiffany!"

The gang got out of ther seats and Kristen ran to her little brother and she took the two cards they got from the chest and handed them to her little brother and Rick looked at them and then he smiled and replied, "These cards are awesome, sis! I want to use them!"

He quickly took his deck out of his pocket and shuffled the cards into his deck and then he replied, "I did a little reworking on it since you guys been gone in the sky and its ready to battle anyone!"

Kristen smiled and replied, "When this mess is over and we're back home, we'll have a duel, bro!"

"I'll be ready!"

Darrien looked at Altitude Knight and replied, "Hide the ship like usual and do what you need to do. Call me up if you need anything, knight."

The windy knight saluted him and replied, "Yes, sir!"

As he went back to the ship, they saw a Warrior Dai Grepher run in and he replied, "Darrien!"

Darrien looked at the warrior and replied, "What's wrong?"

Grepher sighed and replied, "Some duel spirit broke into the war room and the map and two other keys were stolen!"

Darrien then replied, "Damn it! Did anyone manage to see who did it?"

"People said it was a Goblin of Greed workin for the Dark Fangs!"

Kelly then replied, "That duel spirit is such a greedy bastard. We need to get our stuff and quick!"

Darrien then replied, "She's right. Has he left the damn city yet?"

"Yes, sir! Each gate was been locked up and the city is in lockdown to keep that moron here! We need to trap him so he can't ever leave with our stuff, sir!"

Kristen then replied, "If there is money to be earned, we can trick him!"

Darrien smiled and replied, "I have a good idea to trap him!"

-ooo-

That night near his house, the goblin had his duel disk on his arm and he was a dark-grey robe and he had a a backpack of stolen goods from all over the city on his back and he sighed and replied, "Got what I needed and some much more. I'm out of this dump!"

He looked towards the west gate and it was locked up tight and many different warriors were blocking it.

The Goblin sighed and replied, "Great, How do I get out of here?"

He saw a Command Knight walk by and he replied, "Where is the gate blocked?"

The knight then replied, "Every gate in the city was closed due to a theft at Darrien's building. He said the gates will only open when the thief is captured."

The fiend sighed and replied, "Should of known."

She pointed towards the main square and replied, "But, one of our own is offering a passage pass the gate right now. He has a key and will only give it up if he loses in a game."

The goblin then replied, "This will be easy!"

He ran towards the center and Command Knight smiled and replied, "That was _too damn _easy! This guy is such a foolish idiot."

-ooo-

After running a few miles, the saw many of the townsfolk walking towards a small red table that a man wearing a black overcoat and hat (A diguised Freed) was at and the game was a game of blackjack and the goblin smirked and replied, "This will be TOO easy to win at! I'm a key player at this game!"

He walked up to the table and he replied, "What do I have to do?"

He smiled and replied, "Easy, my man. You bet some coins and if you beat me in a game of blackjack, I'll open any gate you want opened and you'll be on your way to freedom!"

How about 300 coins?"

"Sounds good to me."

He took a small bag from his pouch and he replied, "All right lets begin."

He sat the correct cards down and he had a faceup 4 while he had a faceup 10 and he place 1 facedown card on his side and the goblins side and he replied, "Hit me or stay?"

"Hit me!"

He sat another card down and it was a 10 and he replied, "Hit me!"

He sat another card down and it was a 4 and he replied, "I'll stay with 18!"

He nodded as he hit himself and place a 4 and a 6 down and he replied, "I'll stay with my numbers!"

Goblin flipped his other card and it was a 3 and he replied, "I win!"

The disguised general flipped his card up and it was a 5, giving him a total of 25 and he replied, "We have a winner!"

He nodded as he have him a small red box from below the table and replied, "The key is inside!"

He nodded as he opened up...and then a a plastic flower came out and squirted him in the face with water and then the suprised goblin replied, "What the hell?"

The disguised dealer laughed and replied, "Gotcha, moron!"

He began to glow and his disguise vanished revealing his regular warrior self and then the fiend gulped and replied, "Time to go!"

Freed took his sword and swung it a few time and it missed him and the Goblin replied, "Missed, dummy!"

"Did I now?"

Suddenly, his robe fell to the ground in 3 pieces and he replied, "Damn it!"

Suddenly, Darrien and the gang ran to them from the crowd and the Goblin saw the Command Knight and he replied, "You betrayed me, bitch!"

She smiled and replied, "Sticks and stones, dumbass. Your own need for greed sealed your fate away!"

Darrien then replied, "Hand me over that backpack and we'll let you live in a nice clean cell!"

"Not a chance! This stuff is mine!"

He saw Rick and his duel disk and he replied, "You that toy duelist that beat Violet Witch in a duel?"

"What if I am?"

The goblin smiled and replied, "We have a duel right here in this square and if you win it, I'll hand back the stuff and if you do lose, You'll allow me to leave the city with a 2 hour headstart!"

Darrien then replied, "Rick will crush you, so I accept this wager!"

Rick smiled and replied, "Lets duel now and here, fiend!"

As the crowd took a step back, the two duelists activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Ready for this, kid?"

"I'm always ready for a duel, idiot!"

"_Game on!_", both yelled out.

**(Goblin of Greed LP: 8000 - Rick LP: 8000)**

The fiend draw a card and replied, "Nice. I'll set a monster and a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic mage appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I equip him with Toy Blade!"

Suddenly, a small plastic sword appeared in his open had (ATK: 1,600 - 2,000).

"I'll attack your monster!"

he fired a burst of light from its scepter and shot out and a odd worm-like creature with small slits for eyes appeared on the card (DEF: 300) and the blast blew it to pieces and Goblin of Greed smiled and replied, "When Worm Apoclaypse is flipped, you lose a spell or trap!"

Suddenly, it appeared and sprayed green slime onto the sword and it fell to the ground in in a puddle of melted plastic and Rick replied, "When a toy monster equipped with it destroys a monster in battle, You take 300 damage!"

The goblin grit his teeth and as he felt the damage **(Goblin of Greed LP: 8000 - 7700).**

"Your turn now, buddy."

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I bring out my Toy Train!"

As he sat the card down, a toytrain with a turnkey on its backend appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"My train now..'

"Does nothing to me right now.", the goblin interupted. "I activate my Fient Plan trap. Now you can't attack my facedown monster."

The trap flipped up.

"Darn it. I end my turn now."

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he flipped the card, somesort of yellish creature with a mouth full of sharp teeth appeared (ATK: 400) and he replied, "When Worm Opera is flipped, all non worm monsters loses 500 ATK &amp; DEF!"

Suddenly, both toys began to glow (ATK: 1,700 - 1,200 - (ATK: 1,600 - 1,100).

"Next, I summon my Worm Tentacles!"

As she sat the card down, a squid-like creature with long tentacles appeared (ATK: 1,700).

Kelly then replied, "This things are really creepy."

Darrien then replied, "The worm monsters can be a trick bunch of monsters to use."

Kristen smiled and replied, "Ironic a duelist him is using the Worms, being a worm himself!"

They heard another comedy rimshot and Darrien looked at her and replied, "Nice one, girl."

"Whatever. I banish a Worm from my graveyard to allow my guy to attack twice!"

He took his Worm Apoclaypse card and banished it and then he replied, "Now, squeeze the life out of those toys!"

The creature went and squeezed Toy Magican hard until it shattered to pieces and then it wrapped its tentacles before it gave it one hard squeeze and it shattered to little pieces of hot metal.

"Opera now attacks you directly!"

The creature hissed as a burst of yellow slime shot out of its mouth and struck him **(Rick LP: 8000 - 6500).**

"Every little bit helps in the dueling world. Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and his facedown Covering Fire card lifted up and was blown apart.

"Should of known. I summon my Toy UFO!"

As he sat the card down, a large UFO with a turnkey in its bottom area appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Attack his Tentacles!"

The toy UFO fired its laser and it shot out and atomized the squid-like worm and the Goblin smiled and replied, "You could of done more by attacking my other monster."

"Guess You don't know that my Toy UFO can attack twice as long as its the only monster I have! Now, attack!"

The machine fired another fiery and shot and incinerated the weaker Worm quickly **(Goblin of Greed LP: 7700 - 6200) **and then he smiled and replied, "Your turn now."

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Aye-Iron!"

As he sat the card down, the kangaroo toy with the cymbals appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The UFO fired its laser again and it shot out and a ugly creature shaped like a small slime-covered tree appeared (DEF: 1,800) and the laser bounced off its body and Goblin of Greed smiled and replied, "When Worm Yagan is flipped up, I can return 1 of your monsters to your hand!"

Suddenly, Toy UFO vanished and reappeared in his and he groaned and replied, "Damn it. Since I Didn't attack with it, I'll raise Aye-Iron's attack!"

Suddenly, it slammed its cymbals hard (ATK: 1,600 - 2,000) and then he replied, "Your turn now."

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I summon my Worm Xex!"

As he sat the card down, a X-shaped slimey creature appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"When summoned, I can send one of my Worms from my deck to the graveyard!"

He took a monster from his deck and discarded it and then he replied, "I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both worms turned into glowing orbs of light and a portal-opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..King of the Feral Imps!"

As he sat the card down, a huge reptile with sharp claws appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I now remove 1 of his Xyz Material monsters to add any reptile from my deck to my hand!"

As he took Worm Xex's card and discarded it, he took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "Next, I'll attack!"

The Xyz went and slashed with its claws, blasting Aye-Iron into little pieces of broken metal **(Rick LP: 6500 - 6200)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I'll attack what you have!"

The Xyz went and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (DEF: 1,450) and was blown to bits as the reptiles claws struck it and then a Card Trooper appeared (ATK: 400).

"Whatever you say. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll equip Card Trooper with Toy Armor."

"Next, I'll discard the top 3 cards!"

He took the top 3 cards (Which were Crowning of the Emperor, a Curse of Anubus trap and a Armor Breaker and discarded them (ATK: 400 - 1,900).

"Next, I'll play Shrink!"

Suddenly, the huge Xyz roared as it began to shrink down (ATK: 2,300 - 1,150).

"Next, I summon my Toy UFO!"

As he sat the card down, the UFO toy appeared once again and it was floating over Card Trooper (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Card Trooper, attack!"

The machine's cannon-like arms began to glow and two burst of light shot out and struck, blasting the Xyz into triangles **(Goblin of Greed LP: 6200 - 5450)**.

"UFO, attack!"

The machine fired its lasers and a creature made of black tar-like goo appeared on the card (DEF: 0) and the lasers struck it, atomizing the ugly creature and Goblin of Greed smiled and replied, "When Worm Jetelikpse is flipped, it comes back!"

Suddenly, the ugly creature appeared (DEF: 0).

"Whatever you say. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Jetelikpse for my Worm Warlord!"

As the creature vanished, a huge worm-like creature with huge fists appeared (ATK: 2,350).

"Lets do it. Warlord, attack!"

The mighty creature went and made hard punches with its fist, smashing the UFO toy to pieces **(Rick LP: 6200 - 5650).**

"Now, clobber that toy!"

The huge worm creature and smashed the Card Trooper into little bits of metal with its fists and Rick replied, "I take no damager with any monster equipped with Toy Armor and since my Trooper was destroyed, I draw a card."

He did so.

"I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and he replied, "I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands and then he replied, "I summon my Toy Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the wooden soldier appeared (ATK: 800) and then he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card Toy Town!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the square turned into a large field with a castle behind it (ATK: 800 - 1,100).

"I now play Crowning of the Emperor!"

As the soldier saluted and vanished, mighty wooden emperor appeared (ATK: 2,300 - 2,600).

"Now, attack that ugly thing!"

The mighty wooden warrior charged and a made a slash with its sword, cutting Worm Warlord in twain. The two pieces fell to the ground and faded away **(Goblin of Greed LP: 5450 - 5200)** and he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "This field spell is a bit boring, so I'll activate my Worm Homeworld!"

As he slid the field spell into his slot and it closed up, the toy field was changed into somesort of planet (ATK: 2,600 - 2,300)

Kristen then replied, "Never heard of that card."

Darrien then replied, "Since the Worms take up A to Z, they wanted more ideas for cards that helped them out and this was one of them."

"Next, I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack again!"

The Emperor went in and a creature made of pale gelatin appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500 - 1,800) and he struck with his sword, blowing the creature into quivering chunks of jelly and Goblin of Greed then replied, "When Worm Hope is flipped, I get to draw a card and then I have to discard one and since my Worm was flipped summoned, my field spell gets two Worm Counters as well."

He drew a card and then took a trap called W Nebula Meteorite and discarded it and then two worm-like creature appeared on the surface of the large planet.

"I end my turn now."

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I now activate my Viper's Rebirth! Since I only have Reptiles in my graveyard, I can special summon one of them!"

Suddenly, Worm Warlord appeared (ATK: 2,350).

"My Worm Queen only needs one tribute if the tributed monster is a reptile!"

As Warlord vanished, a huge worm-like creature with a spider-like body appeared with a screech (ATK: 2,700 - 3,000).

Kelly then replied, "Hideous."

Darrien then replied, "Most of those damn things are ugly as hell."

"I now attack your Emperor!"

The huge reptile's eyes began to glow and a wave of silver energy shot out and struck the larger toy, reducing it to a pile of burnt timber and ash **(Rick LP: 5650 - 4950).**

"You won't beat me, kid! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll attack your monster with my Queen!"

The huge worm fired her fiery silver light once again and it shot out and a Card Blocker appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and was blown to pieces as the light struck it down.

"Your turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "Time to summon one my best monsters! I play Toy Box!"

As he played the card and discarded one, 3 tall robots appeared (DEF: 0 x3).

"Next, I play Sky Union!"

As they vanished into particles, a huge skyship with a action figure-like head appeared on its front and it had cannons everywhere (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Air Fortress Ziggeraut!"**_

Tiffany smiled and replied, "He liked the cards, I see."

Kristen nodded and replied, "You have to admit, it does go with his deck theme, girl."

"Thats why I saved them for him, Kristen. I knew he'd had the better deck to use it in."

Goblin of Greed then replied, "That is a rare card. I want it."

Rick then replied, "There is no amount of money or bribe you can offer me to hand over this card, idiot!"

"Whatever you say, kid."

He took a couple of cards out of his pocket and both were a trap called Jar of Avarice and he replied, "These would be useful for a deck like yours."

Rick then replied, "How do I know that this isn't a trap of somesorts? You're one of the only few duel spirits on the island that can't be trusted one damn bit!"

"Fine, I'll just rip the cards up right here and now then."

Rick then replied, "Fine. I'll wager my Air Fortress and my Sky Union for those two traps. Those two better be real cards!"

He sat the cards on the ground and Goblin of Greed then replied, "Real as can be. I will be winning them soon anyway because your giant toy is weaker then my monster!"

Rick smiled as he turned around a Ego Boost spell (ATK: 2,500 - 3,500) and he groaned and replied, "Me and my big mouth."

"Damn right. Now, Obliterate that ugly thing!"

The machine aimed its cannons and they fired a barrage of blasts and missles and the wicked Queen gave out a loud shriek as they homed into her and then she burst into a explosion of pixels **(Gobin of Greed LP: 5200 - 4700)** and then a robot token fell out of its mouth and landed nearby (DEF: 0).

"Your turn now, Goblin."

The Goblin drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and thats my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "Sweetness. I summon another Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic mage appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster, Ziggeraut!"

The huge airship fired its many cannons and missles shot out and a huge triangle-shaped creature appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600 - 1,900 - 2,700) and the missles did nothing the odd creature **(Rick LP: 4950 - 4750)** and Goblin of Greed smiled and replied, "Your attacks did nothing to my Worm Solid and I get two more counters on my Homeworld!"

Two small creature appeared on the planet

he sighed and replied, "Damn it. I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The huge storm began and the plant vanished and the city square returned (ATK: 2,700 - 2,400).

"I end my turn now."

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I flip summon my old friend!"

As he did so, Worm Oprea appeared (ATK: 400) and both toys glowed (ATK: 2,500 - 2,000) (ATK: 1,600 - 1,100).

"Next, I tribute my Worm Oprea to bring out my Worm King!"

As it vanished, a huge muscular-like worm creature with golden skin appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"Next, I'll switch my Solid to attack postion."

The worm began to glow (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I play Double Summon to bring out my Worm Dimikles!"

As he sat the card down, a wolf-like worm with sharp tails appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 2,000).

"Lets do it. Solid, attack his Token!"

The creature opened its mouth and a burst of green acid slime and struck, reducing the token to small pieces of metal.

"Now, attack that Magician!"

The worm shot out its many tails and they struck, impaling Toy Magician and blowing it to pieces.

"Worm King, attack!"

The huge creature lept into the air and punched the face of the huge ship and a shower of sparks rained down onto the ground before the huge airship exploded into a huge fiery explosion and then pieces of broken metal rained down onto the ground **(Rick LP: 4750 - 3450)**.

Kelly groaned and replied, "Not good at all."

Kristen sighed and replied, "He needs to believe in himself and hopefully beat this asshole!"

Darrien then replied, "We're not giving up on you or ever, Rick! beat this creep!"

Goblin of Greed then replied, "He's doomed and this will be over soon! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

Suddenly, a wall of swords shot out and blocked the Goblin's side of the field.

"Next, I'll banish a spell to bring out out my Spell Striker!"

As he took his Ego Boost and banished, the small plastic warrior appeared (ATK: 600).

"I'll set a new monster facedown and I'll attack you directly!"

The tiny warrior went in and Kicked the Goblin in the stomach **(Goblin of Greed LP: 4700 - 4100).**

"I'll set a card and its your turn now, freak!"

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'm using my Worm King's ability to tribute my Solid to allow it to destroy one of your cards!"

Rick smiled and replied, "Actually, no! I activate Divine Wrath!"

As he took a 2nd Emperor and discarded it, lightning came out of the sky and struck, blowing Worm King to atoms.

"Damn it! I'll switch Solid back to defense and that'll end my turn now."

The worm stopped glowing (DEF: 2,600).

Kelly then replied, "Keep it up, bro!"

Darrien nodded and replied, "He needed that!"

Rick drew a card and replied, "I now banish a trap to bring out my Trap Striker!"

As he took his Divine Wrath and banished it, a small plastic warrior wearing a silver plastic-like armor and wielding a small plastic shield for a weapon (ATK: 600).

"He can attack directly like his brother!"

The two tiny warriors went in and struck the Goblin down with their weapons **(Goblin of Greed LP: 4100 - 2900).**

"I'll set a card and its your turn now, Goblin!"

Goblin of Greed drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Worm King appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"I switch my monsters postion again!"

Suddenly, Solid glowed again (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I summon my Worm Falco!"

As he sat the card down, a winged dinosaur-like Worm appeared (ATK: 500).

"I'll send him away to destroy your Swords!"

As Falco vanished, the huge Worm let out a mighty roar and the Swords shattered into sparks of light.

"Cool! Solid and Dimikles, attack!"

Solid shot out its light-blue acid again and reduced Spell Striker to a puddle of black goo and Dimikles shot out its tail and they struck, blasting Trap Striker into pixels and Rick replied, "When Trap Striker is destroyed, one of my banished cards returns to my deck!"

He took his Ego Boost and shuffled it into his deck.

"Attack him directly!"

The mighty worm went in and punched Rick hard **(Rick LP: 3450 - 750).**

He laughed and replied, "This is too easy! I end my turn now."

Rick slowly drew a card and he replied, "I activate my facedown March of Toys!"

As he took a 2nd Toy Robot Box and discarded it, Toy Magician (ATK: 1,600), Toy Train (ATK: 1,700) and Toy UFO appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I tribute my Toy Magican to bring out my true star!"

As it vanished, a huge toy dragon made of legos appeared while standing on its hind legs (ATK: 2,300).

"Meet the mighty Toy Dragon!"

Kristen then replied, "What a monster!"

"It gains 400 ATK for each Toy on the field, excluding itself!"

Suddenly, it glowed (ATK: 2,300 - 3,100).

"Lets do This! UFO, attack!"

The toy shot its fiery lasers and they shot out and struck, reducing Worm Dimikles to a pile of hot ash.

"Train, attack!"

The train charged in and struck Worm Solid and it roared in pain before it exploded into pixels.

"Toy Dragon, attack!"

The dragon roared as it shot out a burst of hot flames and they struck the huge Worm and it roared in pain before it shattered into gold triangles **(Goblin of Greed LP: 2900 - 2300).**

"Your turn now, greedy."

Goblin of Greed slowly drew a card and he replied, "I...set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

As Rick drew a card, Goblin of Greed activated his Metal Reflect Slime and the glob of spiked silver slime appeared (DEF: 3,000).

Tiffany then replied, "This guy doesn't want to give up!"

"Next, I activate Nobleman Crossout!"

The knight appeared and jammed his sword into the facedown card and a Worm Apoclaypse appeared before vanishing in a puff of smoke and then Goblin took the 3rd one in his deck and banished it.

"Toy Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its flames and it shot out the slime and it splattered alll over the groumd.

"Toy Train, attack this jerk directly!"

The machine charged in and struck him down.

"Toy UFO, end this!"

The machine fired its fiery lasers and they shot out and struck him down **(Goblin of Greed LP: 2300 - 0).**

Kristen smiled and replied, "That's our brother!"

Goblin of Greed began to glow and replied, "Man, I lose everything!"

Suddenly, he vanished into a cloud of black smoke, dropping the backpack onto the ground and Kelly walked up to it and grabbed it and the cards and he replied, "Since there's two, can I have one?"

"Sure, sis!"

He tossed the other copy towards him and he shuffled the card into his deck and Darrien replied, "Lets bring the backpack to my building and we'll see where to go to next!"

The gang nodded as they headed towards Darrien's main building.

-oooo-

Toy Robot Box / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: 3 large robot action figures

Discard 1 card. Special Summon 3 "Robot Tokens" (Machine-Type/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). These Tokens cannot declare an attack. While you control a "Robot Token", your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target, except "Robot Token".

Toy Town / Field Spell Card

Sky Union / Normal Spell Card

Image: A shadowy image of Air Fortress Ziggurat.

Tribute 3 monsters you control. Special Summon 1 "Air Fortress Ziggurat" from your Deck.

Air Fortress Ziggurat

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

Cannot Be Normal Summoned/Set. Cannot Be Special Summoned, expect by the effect of "Sky Union" and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. During each of your End Phases, Special Summon 1 "Robot Token" (Machine-Type/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. That Token cannot declare an attack. While you control a "Robot Token", your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target, except "Robot Token".

_**Note: **__All 3 of these cards were used by Alister in the Yugioh episode "Flight of Fear (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Toy Town / Field Spell Card

All monsters with "Toy" in their name gain 300 ATK. Negate the effect of a Trap that specifically targets a "Toy" monster you control and destroy it. If a monster with "Toy" in its name is destroyed by a card effect: The owner of that monster may add a "Toy" monster with a base ATK less then the destroyed monster from their deck to their hand.

Toy Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

This card can be Tribute Summoned if you use a "Toy" monster in the Tribute Summon. This card gains 400 ATK for each "Toy" Monster on the field, excluding this one.

_**Note: **__These 2 cards were created by Cyber Commander in his "YuGiOh! The Legend of the Sorcerer Kings" story and full credit goes to him._

Toy Blade / Equip Spell Card

Image: Toy Soldier charging towards a enemy while holding a sword.

Equip only to a "Toy" monster you control. It gains 400 ATK and when the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle: Inflict 300 damage to your oppenet.

Toy Armor / Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a "Toy" monster you control. It gains 400 DEF. You take no damage with battles involving with the card equipped with this card.

Toy Train

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed in battle: Draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Toy Train" once per turn.

Toy UFO

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

Trap Striker

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 600/DEF: 200/3 Stars

You can special summon this card (From you hand) by banishing one Trap Card from your graveyard. You take no battle damage involving this card and This card can attack directly. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle: Take 1 of your banished Spell or Trap cards and shuffle it back into your deck.

Worm Homeworld / Field Spell Card

Image: A large planet with many Worm monsters on its surface and the image of Worm Zero is in the background as well.

All Reptile-Type "Worm" monsters gain 300 ATK &amp; DEF. When a Reptile-type "Worm" monster is Flip Summoned: Place 2 Worm Counters on this card (Max: 8). Once per turn: You can Remove Worm Counters to activate one of the following effects, depending on the number of counters removed.

2: Send up to 2 Reptile-type "Worm" monsters from your deck to the graveyard.

4 Add 1 Reptile-Type "Worm" monster from your deck to your hand.

6: Double the ATK of Reptile-type "Worm" monster monster you control and any damage the selected monster does is halved and its the only card that can attack.

8: You can tribute 1 Reptile-Type "Worm" monster; Special summon 1 "Worm Queen" or 1 "Worm King" from your deck. You cannot use this effect if you already have a "Worm Queen" or "Worm King" on the field.

-ooo-

**Rick gets the win and the stuff back! In the next chapter, they find the next location and to get close to there, they need to use the Rail Station to get to the other side of the island, but the Dark Fangs have captured it as well and Kristen duels to get it back! Can our girl get the station back? Find out in "Duel on the Rails" and it'll be coming soon.**


	18. Duel on the Rails

Chapter 17: Duel on the Rails

-ooo-

A few hours after the duel had ended, everyone was in the war room and waiting for the next location.

Darrien then replied, "Lets see what to go to next.

Suddenly, the map lit up and the location was on the far right of the map and Freed then replied, "The next location is in Gulch Valley, Darrien. About 54 miles east of here."

Kristen groaned and replied, "How the heck do we get over there then?"

Darrien smiled and replied, "Easy, my young friend. We use our Trains to get you and your friends there. I'll call up the next knight to meet you there. We'll head to the train station in the morning and hopefully get you out there."

Kelly then replied, "Sounds good sir and I get the next Fortress Leader, ladies! I feel like taking one on!"

Tyler then replied, "You have a great deck and you'll do just fine, Kel."

"I know I will, dad."

-ooo-

Back at Dark Fang HQ, Goblin of Greed was talking to the family about what happened.

Tatyana then replied, "So, you lost duel and everything you stole and we needed to stop them?"

The fiend nodded and replied, "I tried to beat him with my deck, but his toy army is annoying as hell!"

Tyrone then replied, "Before coming back here, I dueled some Toy Duelist back in the states and he whooped my ass badly!"

Trevor looked at him and replied, "That's because your deck was one the worst ones ever made and that guy had a better deck to use!"

"Stuff it, Trevor!"

Tatyana looked at her kids and replied, ""Kids, calm down."

And they only sighed as she looked at the goblin and replied, "Fine. You can have the private house..if you don't go anywhere near the city because they have wanted posters of you now."

"Sounds good, mistress."

He began to walk away and Tyrone looked at her and replied, "I don't get this at all. Why did you reward him with a new house?"

Tatyana looked at him and replied, "You really want him staying here and annoying us day after day? This way, he's further away from us and no longer a problem for us."

"That does make alot more sense, mom. Good planning."

She nodded and then Luther walked in and he replied, "I'm ready to take down the Rail Station now, mistress."

"Good to here, Luther. Is your partner ready?"

He sighed and replied, "Yes and of all duel spirits, why him?"

"It may be the worst of them all, but he is a machine and hates all humans for the way they treated his card, Luther. Those girls will never suspect he's a great duelist or even uses a decent deck either."

If you say so."

He slowly walked out and Trisha then replied, "What monster does he mean, mom?"

A single duel monsters card appeared in her hand and she showed her and Trisha began to giggle and replied, "Man, I'd even be ashamed to train him in too."

"Thats what they'll think when they face him. He has a great deck and he'll use it take take them down."

"Let's hope so, mom."

-ooo-

That next day, the girls were enjoying some breakfast made by Marauding Captain and his brother. They made them Waffles, pancakes and many other egg dishes.

Kelly then replied, "Those guys know how to cook a great meal."

Kristen then replied, "No joke, sis. that eggs benedict was the best thing I ever tasted and everyone was cooked great and well-seasoned."

A moment later, General Freed and Darrien walked in and sat down with the girls and Darrien replied, "You all ready to go after the Earth Fortress, ladies?"

The girls nodded and Freed replied, "Good to here. The next knight actually arrived here yesterday afternoon and has been staying in a private room in Darrien's mansion."

Darrien then replied, "He's coming now."

As he finished saying that, a mighty armored knight walked in and it was covered in a little bit of dust as well (ATK: 1,400).

Freed then replied, "May I introduce you all to your guide Dust Knight!"

Tiffany then replied, "Nice to meet you, sir."

The knight nodded and replied, "The honor is all mine, milady. I'm here to help you to the Fortress. Did my other brothers help you out alot too?"

Kelly then repleid, "Damn right they did, sir. They were really cool and nice and lead us all the way."

Dust Knight smield and replied, "Mom taught us well."

Suddenly, Command Knight rushed in and she replied, "General Freed!"

Freed looked at the warrior and replied, "Yes?"

She sighed and replied, "The Railway was takened over during the night by Luther and somesot of machine duelist. The train conductor managed to get away quick, but her teenage daughter was captured and is being held hostage at the moment!"

"Those damn fangs!", Darrien said with a groan. "Where is our conductor right now, Command Knight?"

"He's waiting in your office, sir. We wanted to get you first before we talked them."

Darrien nodded and replied, "Lets go then."

-ooo-

Back in his office, Darrien was at his desk while the girls, Freed and Dust Knight were sitting in nearby chairs that the captains brought in for them to sit in.

Darrien then replied, "Bring the conductor in right now, Command Knight!"

Suddenly, a tall blonde-haired wman wearing a train conductor's outfit walked and she head blue eyes as well.

Darrien then replied, "Girls, this is Joelle Stevenson, Master Conductor for the World Island Railway Company."

Joelle smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you all."

Darrien then repleid, "Did you see what machine duelist was working with that punk Luther?"

She sighed and replied, "No I didn't. After they took it over, he left and that spirit was in charge. He will only leave if he duels someone. "

Kristen then replied, "I'll take the fool down! My Warriors are ready to kick some hard ass!"

Joelle smiled and replied, "You're like my son..before he and my husband left to duel their way through Europe and the United States.

Darrien then replied, "They'll be back soon, Joelle."

"I know, Darrien."

Dust Knight then replied, "Lets go take that spirit down! Lets go!"

They all got up and left his office and Darrien replied, "Kristen can do it. She may of lost two tough duels, but I think she's ready to give it all she has again and duel her damned best again."

General Freed nodded and replied, "That is so true, sir."

-ooo-

A hour or so later, they at the Railway. Only one train was on the tracks.

Joelle then replied, "My daughter could be anywhere. I hope she's okay."

Kelly then replied, "We'll get her back."

The saw tiny red machines with cannons on their front floating everywhere (ATK: 900).

Tiffany then replied, "Those are Dharma Cannons, a weak level 2 normal monster with only 900 attack."

Joelle then replied, "When I say those damn things, I ran away as for as I could and went back to the city."

Suddenly, two of them saw them and went in towards them.

Kelly smiled and replied, "This will be fun!"

She activated her duel disk and placed a card on it and a Lancer Windwurm appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Smash them!"

The dragon warrior went and jammed his spear into them, blowing both into small pieces of metal that flew onto the ground and then Windwurm vanished and then Kelly smiled and replied, "Too damn easy!"

"Hey, who are you?", a metallic voice was heard.

The looked towards the main station and saw a bulky, but small and squat machine with eyes on its cylinder-like head and it had a top hat and a bow tie as well (ATK: 1,200) and the initals DF where on its chest.

Kelly then replied, "What the?"

Kristen began to giggle and replied, "Please, its only a Shapesnatch!"

The whole group began to laugh like crazy when they realized who it was!"

Joelle then replied, "I thought we'd be in trouble, but this will be easier then I thought!"

The eyes of the machines began to turn dark red as it where really angry and he replied, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The ladies continued to laugh and Tiffany then replied, "Whats the matter, we hurt your metal feelings?"

The machine then replied, "Stuff it, little girl! I know I'm one of the worst monsters in the game right now! They must of made my card to be like this to insult me! My attack power is lower then a most weaker level 4 monsters and my defense power is just as bad as well! At least I'm not a damn Bolt Escargot! I'd be trully ashamed if I was one of those ugly things!"

The ladies calmed down and then it replied, "Now you'l'l take me seriously! I have the conductort's daughter in the middle of that train and if you don't duel me now, that train will teleport into the middle of the ocean and you'll never see her again!"

They all gasped and then they began to giggle and Kristen replied, "Like you can do that, dum dum!"

Shapesnatch groaned and replied, "Should of known that threat wouldn't work with you kids! If you don't defeat me, this Rail Station will remain under my group's control and you'll never go anywhere!"

Kristen then replied, "Fine, you're dueling me then!"

Shapesnatch then replied, "About time you wanted to duel!"

Suddenly, a duel disk came out of its arm and the tray slid out and it had a deck in it and it quickly shuffled and then Kristen took her deck and reshuffled and then she stood across from the dark machine and she replied, "Ready for this one, tiny?"

Shapsnatch then replied, "If I manage to defeat and capture you, I'll get a shitload of respect! I'm ready!"

"Game on!", both yelled out

**(Shapesnatch LP: 8000 - Kristen LP: 8000)**

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "I play Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the machine of many arms appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The machine went in and a Little Winguard appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and he struck with its prod, blowing the warrior to shards.

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Valkyrian Knight!"

As she the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Attack his machine!"

The mighty warrior swung his sword and a wave of hot flames shot out and melted the machine into a pile of fiery slag **(Shapesnatch LP: 8000 - 7950)**.

"Your move now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "I play Book of the Moon!"

Suddenly, Valkyrian Knight vanished and then a faceup down card appeared.

"I now summon my Ruffian Railcar!"

As he sat the card down, they heard a train's whistle and a large train rode onto the tracks (ATK: 1,800).

Tiffany then replied, "Must be using a Train deck!"

Dust Knight then repleid, "I can be a very powerful deck if used right."

"Mine is! Attack her facedown monster!"

The train drove went in and Valkyrian Knight appeared on the card (DEF: 1,400) and the machine crushed the warrior flat with its bulky body.

"Your turn now.."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "Instead of attacking, I'll use my Ruffian Railcar's effect to inflict 500 damage to you!"

Suddenly, she groaned in pain **(Kristen LP: 8000 - 7500)**.

"I can't battle, So I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she did so, Jutte Fighter appeared (ATK: 700).

"Next, I summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As she sat the card down, the muscular warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now tune them together!"

Suddenly, the tuner's weapon began to glow as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Warrior Dai Grepher, which turned into 4 white rings.

"I Synchro Summon...Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty knight appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Joelle then replied, "A warrior deck, eh?"

Kelly then replied, "Her deck is a real good one."

"Now, attack his Railcar!"

The mighty warrior charged in and jammed his spear into the center of the machine and it exploded into hot pieces of metal that flew all over the tracks **(Shapesnatch LP: 7950 - 7150)** and Shapesnatch replied, "When Ruffian Railcar is destroyed in battle, I can add a Earth Machine monster of a certain level from my deck to my hand!"

It took a card from its deck and placed it in his hand.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "I play Trade-In!"

He took a monster called Rocket Arrow Express and then discarded it and drew 2 new cards and then he replied, "I'll set 3 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I activate my Trap Stun!"

The trap flipped faceup and each of its facedown cards began to glow red.

"Now you can't use them! I attack directly!"

The knight charged in and Shapesnatch then replied, "Since you're attacking me directly while I have facedown spell or traps, I'll destroy each of them to special summon my Snow Plow Hustle Rustle!"

As the 3 facedown cards shattered to little bits, a large train with a plow infront of it appeared (DEF: 3,000).

"Also, you take damage equal to all my destroyed cards times 200!"

She glowed once again **(Kristen LP: 7500 - 6900)** and then she replied, "Damn you. I end my turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "I now banish the Skill Successor I destroyed to give my machine 800 attack points!"

As he took the trap and banished it, the huge train began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 3,300).

"I'll switch its mode."

Suddenly, a large whistle was heard.

"I'll set this card and I'll attack you!"

The train quickly charged in and smashed, blasting Gaia into little triangles **(Kristen LP: 6900 - 6200)**.

Shapesnatch laughed and replied, "Too easy! I end my turn now."

The train's attack power went back to normal (ATK: 3,300 - 2,500).

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Marauding Captain and with his ability, Dark Blade!"

As she sat the cards down, the mighty captain appeared (ATK: 1,200) next to the dark swordsman (ATK: 1,800).

"I now equip Marauding Captain with my Synchro Boost!"

Suddenly, his swords began to glow (ATK: 1,200 - 1,700) - (LV: 3 - 4).

"I now overaly my 2 monsters!"

Both warriors turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Zubaba General!"

As she sat the card down, her favorite Xyz appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I'll remove a Xyz material monster to give him so points and I'm giving him my Axe Raider!"

As he took his Marauding Captain and discarded it, his sword began to glow and Axe Raider's axe appeared on its armor (ATK: 2,000 - 3,700).

"Now, attack!"

The mighty warrior went and made a quick heavy slice with his swod, cutting the huge train cleanly in twain. Sparks flew from before it exploded into a fiery debris that flew all over the tracks as well **(Shapesnatch LP: 7150 - 5950)**.

Kristen smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "Whatever. I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards from their deck and then it replied, "Next, I summon my Bokoichi the Freightning Car!"

As he sat the card down, a small train car appeared (ATK: 500).

"Next, I play Machine Duplication!"

Suddenly, two more of them appeared (ATK: 500 x2).

"Next, I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he did so, Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Since I flipped it, I get 1 card plus 3 more do to the Bokoichi's!"

He drew 4 cards and then replied, "I play Polymerization to fuse my 4 machines together!"

The 4 machines began to glow.

Kelly then replied, "A 4 machine fusion?"

"Actually, I needed only 1, but the more I use the better it is!"

As the all merged together, a large train engine with a crazied and insane face appeared with 3 of the Bokoichi connnected to it (ATK: 800).

"Meet the mighty Krazy Train!"

Tiffany then replied, "I've heard of this card. It was one of the most-wanted cards in the Power of the Mighty card set that was released last fall."

"It gains 800 extra attack with for each Bokoichi I used!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 800 - 3,200).

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot and the equipped Axe Raider's axe shattered to pixels (ATK: 3,700 - 2,000).

"Now, bring that big guy down!"

Suddenly, two rocket launchers appeared on the sides of the head and a huge barrage of missles shot out and Zubaba General was incinerated in a fiery explosion and then his charred sword fell to the ground and shattered to dust **(Kristen LP: 6200 - 5000)**.

"You'll never beat me, you brat! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "I summon my Armored Cannon Car!"

As he sat the card down, another train rode into the field and a large cannon appeared on top of it (ATK: 1,900).

"Krazy Train, attack!"

The cannons aimed..

Kristen quickly replied, "I activate my Fiendish Chains!"

The trap flipped up and wrapped the crazy machine up (ATK: 3,400 - 800).

"Damn you. My Armored Cannon Car now attacks!"

The cannon fired a huge burst of energy and a Skelengel appeared (DEF: 500) and was atomized as the energy struck it.

"I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "Since you have 2 or more monsters and I have none, I special summon my Fiend Megacyber!"

As he sat the card down, the golden armored warrior appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I now summon my Gagaga Magician!"

As she sat the card down, the Xyz magician appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both turned into white orbs and then a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Gaunlet Launcher!"

As she sat the card down, the bulky warrior appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to destroy one of your monsters!"

As she took a Gagaga Magician and discarded it, a huge burst of energy shot and struck, smashing the Armored Car to bits.

"Now, attack his monster!"

The bulky warriors fist shot out and struck the mad train and it exploded into fiery metal **(Shapesnatch LP: 5950 - 4350**) and then the 3 Bokoichi came and turned sideways (DEF: 500 x3).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "Your a decent duelist, but I'm better! I now play Thunder Crash!"

Suddenly, each of the small machines exploded into little shards of sharp metal and they flew into the air and stabbed her in the arm and stomach (Kristen LP: 5000 - 3100).

"Next, I play Special Schedule!"

As he activated the spell, Snow Plow Hustle Rustle appeared (DEF: 3,000).

"Since I special summoned a Earth machine monster, I can special summon my Heavy Freight Train Derricrane!"

As he sat the card down, another train came into the station (ATK: 2,700 - 1,350).

"Its effect, but It doesn't matter to me right now. I now overaly my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!"

As he sat the card down, a train with a HUGE cannon appeared and it aimed at Kristen (ATK: 3,000).

Tiffany groaned and replied, "That is one dangerous Xyz monster. Its really powerful and its effect can really put the hurt on a duelist!"

"Damn right! Attack her Gaunlet Launcher!"

The huge cannon fired its cannon and it shot out and struck, smashing Gaunlet Launcher to little pieces.

"Next, I remove 1 Xyz Material to inflict 2000 damage to you!"

As he took Snow Plow Hustle Rustle and discarded it, the cannon fired again and the energy shot out and struck her **(Kristen LP: 5100 - 2500)**.

Shapesnatch laughed and replied, "This is too damn easy! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play One day of Peace!"

"The spell appeared.

"We both draw a card and neither us will take damage until the end of your turn. I'll set a monster and that's my turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The machine fired its cannon and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the blast atomized it and both discarded what they had left and drew 5 cards apiece and then he replied, "Whatever. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Supremacy Berry! Since I have less lifepoints then you do, I gain 2000 of them back!"

She began to glow (Kristen LP: 2500 - 4500) and then she replied, "Feels good. Next, I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Gaunlet Launcher appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I tribute it for my Turret Warrior!"

As he vanished, the bulky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 3,600).

"Now, destroy his tank!"

The warrior fired a huge barrage of bullets and they shot out and kept on striking the huge machine down. Small explosions happened all over the huge cannon and train before it exploded into fiery gobs of slag and hot pieces of broken metal **(Shapesnatch LP: 4350 - 3750)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Master of Flaming Dragonswords!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Master, attack!"

He swung his blades and a wave of flames shot out and a Dekoichi appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) the hot flames melted the dark machine and he drew a card.

"Turret Warrior, attack!"

The mighty warrior fired a barrage of bullets and a Magician of Faith appeared (DEF: 400) and was blasted into pixels as the bullets struck her down and then Shapesnatch took a spell from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Your turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "I Normal Summon my Night Express Knight without a tribute!"

As he sat the card down, the huge train went in and then it transformed into a metallic knight of somesorts (ATK: 3,000 - 0).

"Next, I play my Special Schedule I got back!"

Suddenly, Hustle Rustle reappeared (DEF: 3,000).

"Next, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into red orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me...**_Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Superior Dora_**!"

As he sat the card down, another train appeared and it had 3 large cannons as well and all were aiming at Kristen and the number 81 was on its left panel (ATK: 3,200).

Kristen then replied, "Its another number!"

"Damn right it is! I now play Forbidden Chalice!"

Suddenly, Turret Warrior began to chip (ATK: 3,600 - 1,200).

"Now, attack it!"

The cannons aimed at and fired a huge burst of energy and it shot out and smashed Turret Warrior to little pieces **(Kristen LP: 4500 - 2900)**.

Shapesnatch laughed and replied, "This will show everyone that no messes with me and lives to tell the tale! I'll set this card facedown and its your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my warrior to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "Just give it up. I summon my Lionhearted Locomotive!"

As he sat the card down, another of trains appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Kelly then replied, "A monster like that needs no tribute must have a catch."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "It does and it can attack with half of its original attack when it does attack."

"Doesn't make a difference to me! Attack his facedown monster!"

The train ran in and a Magician of Faith appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and the train flattened her with ease and then she took a spell from her graveyard and placed it in her hand.

"Dora, attack!"

The mighty cannoned machine fired a huge burst of energy and it shot out and atomized the fiery warrior.

"Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play my returned Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Turret Warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I summon my 2nd Jutte Fighter!"

As he sat the card down, another of the tiny tuners appeared (ATK: 700).

"I now tune them together!"

His weapon glowed again as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Turret Warrior, which turned into 5 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Lightning Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, a mighty warrior covered in electricity appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Tiffany then replied, "Another Synchro? You go, girl!"

Shapesnatch then replied, "Big deal. It's weaker then my number!"

"I activate my facedown card Rising Energy!"

As she took a Fusion Murasame Blade and discarded it, his fists began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 3,900).

"Now, attack it!"

The mighty Synchro went in and gave the huge machine a huge burst of electricity and as he got back, small explosions happened all over the huge Number and then it blew up in a huge fiery explosion that shook the Rail Station. Pieces of hot metal and globs of slag were seen all over the ground **(Shapesnatch LP: 3750 - 3400)**.

"Now you take damage equal to the number of cards in your hand right now times 300!"

The machine's red eyes turned red in anger as electricity covered its metal body** (Shapesnatch LP: 3400 - 2200)**.

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my machine to defense and then I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Harpie's Feather Duster!"

The large feather appeared and his facedown Mirror Force and Dimensional Prison lifted up and shattered to little bits.

"Weak. I summon my Dark Blade!"

As she sat the card down, the dark warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Lightning Warrior, attack!"

The machine went and gave it a heavy, blowing Lionhearted Locomotive to a pile of burning scrap metal and them small shots of electricity struck it down again (Shapesnatch LP: 2200 - 1900).

"Attack him directly!"

The machine went and Shapesnatch replied, "Since you're attacking me directly, I can special summon my Construction Train Signal Red and force you to attack it!"

Suddenly, a huge red machine appeared (DEF: 1,000) and the swordsman struck it with his sword and a few sparks flew from where the sword struck and nothing else happened and Shapesnatch then replied, "It can't be destroyed in battle as well."

"You lucked out, I guess. I end my turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "I summon my Express Train Trolley Olley!"

As he sat the card down, a train whistle was heard in the distance as another train came into the station (ATK: 1,000).

"I now overlay my 2 level 4 machine monsters!"

both machines turned into glowing white orbs and then a portal opened up, which it flew into.

"I Use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Gear Gigant X!"

As he sat the card down, a large robot with a visors over its eyes appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Since I used my Trolley Olley in a Xyz Summon, My machine gains 800 attack points until the end phase!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 3,100).

"Next, I Remove 1 Xyz Material monster to use its effect to add anly level 4 or lower machine monster from my deck or graveyard to my hand!"

As he took his Train Signal and discarded it, He took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "There we go. Now, attack her Synchro!"

The visor began to glow a laser shot out and struck him in the chest and he let out a groan befoe he exploded into a shower of sparks **(Kristen LP: 2900 - 2200)**.

"You won't beat me! I end my turn now."

Its ATK went back to normal (ATK: 3,100 - 2,300).

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Dark Blade to defense and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Shapesnatch drew a card and replied, "I summon another Armored Car!"

As he sat the card down, the armored machine appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now equip my Xyz with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Suddenly, its visor began to glow.

"Lets do it. Attack!"

he fired his laser and shot and struck, blowing Dark Blade to atoms (Kristen LP: 2200 - 1500).

"Lets do it. Armored Cannon Car, attack!"

The machine fired its attack and a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared (DEF: 1,200) before the attack blew her into pixels and then a General's Apprentice appeared (ATK: 1,150).

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Marauding Captain appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I now tribute my Apprentice to Special Summon Freed!"

Suddenly, the mighty general appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Grepher, you're up!"

As she sat the card down, the muscular knight appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now equip your Xyz with Darkworld Shackles!"

Suddenly, a chain wrapped around it and a large ball chain appeared as well (ATK: 2,300 - 100).

"Next, Shrink!"

Suddenly, the train shrank down (ATK: 1,900 - 950).

Shapesnatch then replied, "Damn, this can't be happening to me!"

"Oh, but it is! Captain, attack!"

The mighty captain went in and cleaved Gear Gigant X right down the middle with its sword. The two pieces sparked and then shattered into little pieces of broken metal.

"Grepher, attacl!"

The mighty warrior went in and smashed the train to pieces with his sword.

"Freed, finish him off!"

The mighty general charged and struck the dark machine down with his sword **(Shapesnatch LP: 1,900 - 0)**.

Tiffany hten replied, "Yea, baby!"

Shapesnatch groaned and replied, "I'm not good enough for anything!"

Suddenly, he took a card and it was a Blast Held by Tribute and a timebomb attached to his chest.

Kelly then replied, "What the hell are you doing?"

Shapesnatch then replied, "I can't win the duel, but I'm taking this train down!"

He quickly took the duel disk off and flung it the ground and he quickly walked over to the train and he replied, "In 3 minutes, your only train wil be destroyed!"

Joelle sighed and replied, "Always have to do it the hard way, huh?"

She took a card from her pocket and it was a Dark Core and a blackhole appeared and the machine tried to stay put, but it was sucked in before it could blow up.

Tiffany then replied, "Nice."

Joelle smiled and replied,"I'm a pretty decent duelist too. That's why Darrien hired me and my daughter for this job. We've been conductors all of our lives and he wanted two good duelists as well."

She looked around and replied, "I wonder where she is?"

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Krazy Train

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 1,000/8 Stars

"Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive" + 1 or more "Bokoichi the Freightening Car"  
This card gains 800 ATK for each "Bokoichi The Freightening Car" used as a Fusion Material monster. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle: if there any "Bokoichi the Freightening Car" in your graveyard; you can special summon them from your graveyard in faceup defense postion.

Armored Cannon Car

Machine/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

A train with a large and powerful cannon to destroy anything that gets in its way.

**-ooo-**

**Another duel comes to a close end for the girls. In the next chapter, they heard towards the city and they find out the city needs help and a famillar duel spirit challenges Kelly again for a rematch. Can our Dragon girl do it? Revealing the chapter's name will spoil it, so I'm keeping it to myself for now.**


	19. The 2nd Frightmare

Chapter 19: The 2nd Frightmare

-ooo-

After a hour of searching, they found Joelle's daughter Christine being held in the train.

Christine smiled and replied, "Thanks for getting rid of that meance for us, Kristen."

Kristen then replied, "Anytime, Christine. With one less beast to worry about, the world is better."

Joelle then replied, "Damn right. Service to the town of Bethenson will resume tomorrow morning at 9:00. We'll get you there safe and sound."

Kelly then replied, "Sounds good to us, sir. We can't wait to see the sights of the city."

Joelle then replied, "You're all lucky to be heading there. It is the one of the most beautiful cities to visit on World Island and it also has a casino resort as well. You'll never run out of things to do in that wonderful city. That's are hometown actually and we want to get back and take some time off to relax."

Christine then replied, "That earth knight Dust Knight will be waiting for you at the station over there. We managed to get that call to him before those damn beasts took over!"

Kristen then replied, "Sounds good to us. See you in the morning."

The happy family nodded as they began to walk away.

-ooo-

Later that night at the mansion, Mefist and Luther were talking about the failed duel by Shapesnatch. Her kids had already gone to bed (except for Trisha).

Tatyana sighed and replied, "So, he lost and almost blew himself and the train up?"

Mefist nodded and replied, "Exactly right, madam. That conductor Joelle banished it before it got a change to blow up. She saved them."

Luther then replied, "I had no damn idea he was going to do that! If I knew, I'd never would of trained him in!"

"Don't worry about anymore, Luther. That stupid machine is gone and not our problem anymore."

He nodded adn then left and then Trisha then replied, "It was a mistake to bring that idiot machine to our world, mom."

"Maybe so, but we had to try, Trisha."

Suddenly, a huge puddle of black goo appeared infront of then and then Dark Valkyria appeared and she smiled and replied, "Mefist said you needed me again, boss?"

Tatyana nodded and replied, "Yes I did. Would you like a rematch with Kelly?"

"Why bother? She's a weakling!"

"Maybe so, but if you do beat her, we can brainwash her to become your personal servant and they'll also give us the number cards back as well!"

"I like that. My deck will smash hers again. When will I duel her?"

"Inside of the town of Bethenson, Valkyria. My son Tyrone will be there to help you out before he returns home. He'll give you what you need."

"Yes, madam."

She slowly vanished into dark particles and Mefist then replied, "That Kelly girl will be ours after the duel ends, madam."

"That's what I'm hoping for, Mefist. Lets hope it does happen."

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was outside of the train station with Freed and Darrien by their sides.

Freed nodded and replied, "Just take this train to Bethenson Station and got off there and our warrior will meet you at the station and he'll help you all to get to the next fortress, ladies."

Darrien then replied, "You ladies are getting my luxury car I use when me and my daughter travel on the train. It has A TV, video game systems, computers and everything for you to feel right at home."

They saw Joelle walk out the front doors and Darrien replied, "Morning, Joelle."

She smiled and replied, "Evening, sir. Are they ready to go?"

Freed nodded and replied, "Yes, ma'am. Darrien wanted them to have his private car and to make sure they all enjoy their trip to Bethenson."

Joelle then replied, "The train was cleaned up already and they can board at anytime, Darrien."

Darrien then replied, "Sounds good and good luck, ladies."

Kelly then replied, "We won't be back until we have the next key, Darrien! We promise that one."

"Sounds good, ladies."

They all walked into the Train Station and Freed saluted them and replied, "Good luck,, ladies. Make us proud like you always do."

Darrien then replied, "They'll do just fine, Freed. They're great duelists."

-ooo-

Back in the underground area of the mansion while in his private room, Mefist was looking over his deck of monsters.

He replied, "With the way my deck is, those punky girls will fall to it quickly and I'll use it to take over World Island. Tatyana orders me around like her slave and servant, but I'll show her and her stupid brats that noone controls me and noone will!"

That's the spirt, Mefist., a voice was heard.

The fiend turned around and saw a shadowy human-like creature behind him and he replied, "Who are you?"

The creatured formed into a red-skinned human-like creature and he replied, "The name is Talio and I'm here to offer you redemption. I know you hate your current boss and her kids with a passion and I want to help you out."

Mefist then replied, "What do I need to do?"

"Let me enter your body and evil soul and we'll make sure that everyone pays!"

Mefist then replied, "I'm in. I want to capture the 3 girls with those numbers plus Darrien's daughter as well. Those 3 will make the perfect sacrifices I need to feel true power!"

Talio then replied, "Intresting."

Suddenly, a small black-steeled box opened up and Talio replied, "What you need is in that box."

It opened up and inside was 3 copies of one number and 3 of another and Talio then replied, "These 2 monsters work together will and you can use their evil spirits to kidnap those you need the souls from to become even more powerful then ever. 2 of them are for your deck if you need to use them."

Mefist looked at them and replied, "They're perfect."

Talio then replied, "Time to merge!"

He turned into black smoke and he flew into Mefist's body and he laughed and replied, "I feel..awesome! Later on my plan will come together!"

-ooo-

About 4 hours after boarding train, it arrived at Betheson Station and they got off and was now looking for the warrior of Freeds.

Kristen then replied, "Where could he be?"

"Right over here, ladies.", a males voice was heard.

They turned to the right and saw a mighty armored knight of the the earth standing infront of them (ATK: 1,400).

Kristen then replied, "Dust Knight?"

The warrior nodded and replied, "Welcome to Betheson, ladies. You're here to get to Earth Fortress, I presume?"

The ladies nodded and Dust Knight sighed and replied, "If only it was that easy."

Tiffany then replied, "What's wrong?"

"The whole town was takened over by some bitchy duel spirit. She kidnapped the leader of the town and his highest-ranking members as well."

Kristen then replied, "Should of known the Dark Fangs would be here and causing trouble!"

Tiffany then replied, "Who's the Dark Fang spy?"

"Some dark countpart of a well-known Fairy."

Kelly groaned and replied, "Is it that bitch Dark Valkyria?"

"That's the one."

Kelly then replied, "I'm ready to duel that slut! She may have won last time, but I'm ready to kick her damn ass!"

Dust Knight then replied, "You'll probably get a shot at dueling her in the evening near the fountain. She came out there and ambushed the town!"

Kelly smiled and replied, "Great. My Dragon army is hungry and I'm going to feed them those ugly fiends!"

-ooo-

Later that night at the fountain, the ladies were waiting for her to show up.

Kelly then replied, "Show up, bitch!"

Suddenly, they saw the puddle of black ooze and Dark Valkyria slowly come out of it and she replied, "Ready for another smashing, little girl?"

Kelly smiled and replied, "You're the one going down today, bitch! My deck is better then last time and I'm not afraid of those damn Fiends you have!"

"We'll soon see. If I win this one, you become my slave and hand over every number you girls have won!"

"If I win, you leave this city and never return it or Darrien's city!"

Dark Valkyria then replied, "Whatever you say. Lets get this duel started!"

As the others sat down, the duelists activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Dark Valkyria LP: 8000 - Kelly LP: 8000)**

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that's my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Fluffal Dog."

As she sat the card down, the cute stuffed dog fairy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"When Normal Summoned, I can add one of two monsters from my deck to my hand."

He took a monster from his hand and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I attack your facedown monster."

The dog went in and a dragon with small bomb-like things all over its body appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and the dog headbutted it and the dragon exploded into a fireball that flew into the sky and Kelly smiled and replied, "When Dynamite Dragon is destroyed in battle, your monsters loses 300 attack!"

As the smoke cleared, some of the hair of the stuffed dag was burnt (ATK: 1,700 - 1,400).

"Whatever. I'll activate Foolish Burial."

She took a monster from her deck and discarded it and then she reshuffled and replied "Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Luster Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the crystalized dragon appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Now, attack Fluffal Dog!"

The dragon shot its green flames and they struck it and then the stuffed toy collapsed into a pile of hot ash (**Dark Valkyria LP: 8000 - 7500)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I summon my Edge Imp Chain!"

As she sat the card down, a fiend covered chains appeared with two red eyes (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I play Polymerization to fuse it with the Fluffal Sheep in my hand!"

As the cute little stuffed sheep appeared and merged together, a really distrubing creature appeared. a stuffed sheep covered in saw blades appeared with a chain wrapped around its body with two saws connected to it (ATK: 2,000).

"Meet the mighty Frightfur Sheep!"

Kelly then replied, "Please, your Bear and Tiger are worst that thing!"

He smiled as it began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 2,200).

"My doll is in my graveyard, if you're wondering. Now, attack her Luster Dragon!"

The fiend swung its saws and they struck, blasting the dragon into tiny shards of blue crystal (Kelly LP: 8000 - 7700).

"Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fluffal Wolf."

As she sat the car down, a much more cuter form of Frightfur Wolf appeared. It was a large blue clothed wolf and it had a big smiley grin on it's face (ATK: 1,600).

"When I summon it, I can add any Edge Imp monster from your graveyard to my hand!"

He did so and replied, "Wolf, attack!"

The wolf howled and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and exploded into shards as it got too much for it and then a 2nd Masked Dragon appeared (DEF: 1,100).

"Sheep, attack!"

The fiend shot out its saw blades and it struck, sawing the dragon cleanly in twain. The two pieces shattered to little bits and then a small aged dragon appeared (DEF: 100).

"Whatever you say. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Wish Dragon for a couple of tokens!"

Suddenly, it vanished and two younger dragons appeared (DEF: 0 x2).

"I now tribute both of them for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As they faded away, a huge and mighty dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,900).

Kristen then replied, "Yea, girl!"

"Now, roast them up!"

The dragon fired its flames and it shot out and reduced Fluffal Wolf to hot ash and then they shot out and struck the horrid monster and it collasped into a pile of hot ash as well and the burnt saw blades shattered to bits as well **(Dark Valkyria LP: 7500 - 5900)**.

Tiffany then replied, "It wasn't that strong!"

As Dark Valkyria smiled evily, Frightfur Sheep appeared once again and its saw blades were glowing (ATK: 2,200 - 3,000) and she smiled and replied, "Thats the effect of my Frightfur Sheep! It doesn't stay destroyed for long!"

"Damn it. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "Attack it!"

The evil sheep swung its saw and struck the dragon in the stomach and it roared before it exploded into shards **(Kelly LP: 7700 - 7600)**.

"Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Alexandrite Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty dragon of light appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now equip him with Banisher Claw!"

Suddenly, its claws began to glow.

"I now play Shrink!"

Suddenly, the evil sheep shrank down (ATK: 3,000 - 1,500).

"Now, attack!"

The dragon let its burst of light and shot out and struck, blowing Frightfur Sheep to little pieces (Dark Valkyria LP: 5900 - 5400) and she replied, "It'll be coming back!"

Kelly smiled and replied, "Actually, no! I use the effect of my banisher claw to banish it and the equip spell!"

As the equip spell shattered to pixels, Frightfur Sheep's image flew up and vanished into a puff of black smoke.

"I'll set card and its your turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and play Poison of and Old man!"

Suddenly, she glowed (Dark Valkyria LP: 5400 - 6600) and then she replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and its your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Dragonute!"

As she sat the card down, the dark dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Attack!"

The dragon went in and a Fluffal Owl appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the dragon sliced it cleanly in twain with swipe of its axe.

"Attack her directly!"

The dragon began and then Dark Valkyria quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The trap appeared.

"Your turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I summon my Edge Imp Saw!"

As she sat the card down, a large circular saw blade with two red eyes appeared (ATK: 500).

"When I summon this lovely creature, I can discard a Fluffal and draw 2 cards and then I have to place 1 at the bottom of my deck!"

She discarded a Fluffal Bear and drew 2 cards and then he took a Edge Imp Sabres and slid at the bottom of her deck and then she replied, "I now play Fusion Sage!"

She took a Polymerization from her deck and added it before shuffling the deck and then she replied, "I now play Polymerization to fuse my Saw with the Fluffal Leo in my hand!"

As the two merged together, a stitched up creature made of many different saw blades appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"This is the mighty and powerful Frightfur Leo!"

Tiffany then replied, "These things are really odd and creepy."

"When I summon this badboy, one of your monsters is destroyed and you take damage equal to its original ATK!"

Suddenly, saw blades shot out and sliced into Axe Dragonute, cutting it into little pieces **(Kelly LP: 7600 - 5600)**.

"Now, I attack your monster!"

It launched its saws again and the blades shot out and sliced Alexandrite Dragon to pieces like Axe Dragonute **(Kelly LP: 5600 - 5200)**.

Dark Valkyria laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me, fool! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I play my facedown Jar of Avarice!"

She took both Polymerizations, Fluffal Bear, Fluffal Leo and Edge Imp Saw and shuffled them into her deck and then she drew a card and replied, "Leo, attack!"

The evil stiched up fiend launched its saw blades once more and they shot out and a Ancient Dragon appeared on the card (ATK: 1,200) and the saws stabbed into it, blasting the dragon into pixels.

"Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon The Black Stone of Legend!"

As she sat the card down, the black dragon egg appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now tribut it to special summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon from my deck!"

As it vanished, the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Kristen smiled and replied, "Yea, girl!"

Dark Valkyria then replied, "It has the same attack of my monster!"

Kelly smiled as she turned a card around and it was a Dragon Nails equip spell and then its claws turned metal (ATK: 2,400 - 3,000).

"Now, roast that thing with Infernal Fire Blast!"

The dragon roared as it launched its huge dark flames and it shot out, reducing the stitched fiend to a pile of hot ash and the burnt saw blades turned to dust as they hit the ground **(Dark Valkyria LP: 6600 - 6000**).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Dodger Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a large green-skinned dragon appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Red Eyes, attack!"

The dragon launched its fiery attack and a large stuffed turtle toy with a big smile on its face and a colorful shell appeared on the card (DEF: 1,900) and the attack struck, blowing it to pieces and then Dark Valkyria replied, "When Fluffal Turtle is flipped up, I can add any Fluffal or Edge Imp monster from my deck to my hand!"

She took a monster and placed it in her hand.

"Attack her directly!"

The dragon went in and then she smiled and replied, "I play Negate Attack!"

The infamous trap appeared.

"Damn it! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

They both drew until they had 6 cards in their hand and then replied, "I play One for One and I'll discard Sabres for my Fluffal Mouse!"

As she took a card and discarded it, a cute little winged mouse appeared (ATK: 100).

"Next, I summon my Fluffal Bear!"

As she sat the card down, the stuffed bear appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Now, I send one of my cards to the top ot my deck to get my Sabres from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, the fiend made if scissors appeared (ATK: 800).

"Next, I play Polymerization to fuse my 3 monsters to summon a monster you should remember well!"

As they all merged together, Frightfur Tiger appeared again (ATK: 1,900 - 2,200).

"Say goodbye to your cards!"

Suddenly, the equip card and both of Kellys dragons exploded into pixels.

"Now, attack her directly!"

The stuffed tiger fiend went and jammed its scissor blade into her arm (Kelly LP: 5200 - 3000).

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I'll set this card facedown and I'll attack with my Tiger!"

The fiend rushed in and a Golem Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and the fusion struck it with it blade, slicing the dragon cleanly in half, lengthwise.

"I'll set a monster and its your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Red Eyes appeared again (DEF: 2,000).

"Next, I summoln my Goddess with the 3rd Eye!"

As she sat the card down, the fairy with 3 eyes appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I'll play Polymerization to fuse Goddess with my Red Eyes!"

As the the two merged together, the mighty Black Skull Dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 3,200).

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and blasted her facedown Dimensional Prison to pieces.

"Now, destory that horrid thing with Molten Fireball attack!"

The dragon launched its attack and they shot and struck, blasting Frightfur Tiger into teeny-tiny pieces** (Dark Valkyria LP: 6000 - 5000)**.

"Your turn now, freak!"

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lancer Windwurm!"

As she sat the card down, the lance-wielding dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Attack her facedown monster on the right, Windwurm!"

The mighty dragon warrior went in and a Fluffal Cat appeared on the card (DEF: 300) and he jammed its weapon into it and then it shattered to bits **(Dark Valkyria LP: 5000 - 3700)**.

"Black Skull Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its trademark attack and they shot out and a creature that looked like a small green-skinned imp in the shape of a knife appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck it and Dark Valkyria then replied, "When Stab Imp is Flip Summoned, I can add any Frightfur or Edge Imp card from my deck to my hand!"

She took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Your turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I summon my Edge Imp Frightfuloid!"

As she sat the card down, a odd-looking and stiched up fiend appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"This lovely little guy is always considered a Frightfur monster. I now banish it pluse my Leo and Tiger in my graveyard!"

Kristen groaned and replied, "It can be only one thing!"

As the other 2 stitched up fiends appeared and vanished with the Frightfuloid, Frightfur Chimera , the monster that lead to Kelly's defeat last time, reappeared with a screech (ATK: 2,800).

Kelly then replied, "I knew you'd summon that thing again."

"Damn right I did! I now play Shrink!"

Suddenly, the larger dragon shrank down (ATK: 3,200 - 1,600).

"Now, attack it with your 3-headed Screech!"

The huge fiend let out a screech from each of its heads and the dragon roared in pain before it exploded into triangles **(Kelly LP: 3000 - 1800)** and then it appeared on her side of the field (ATK: 3,200 - 1,600) - (ATK: 2,800 - 3,100).

Kristen groaned and replied, "Not good at all."

Tiffany then replied, "She can do it! Your sister is a better duelist then before and she can beat her! We won't give up on you, girl!"

Kristen then replied, "Damn right we won't! You can do it, sis!"

Dark Valkyria then replied, "Whatever. She's doomed and thats it! I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Windwurm to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "You're doomed! I activate Frightfur Factory!"

The spell card appeared.

"I can banish a fusion card from my graveyard to allow me to fusion summon a Frightfur monster with the right monsters and I'll banish Frightfur Fusion to fuse my Sabres with my Fluffal Bear!"

As the two monsters appeared and merged together, the creepy and ugly Frightfur Bear appeared (ATK: 1,900).

Tiffany then replied, "Not good at all."

"Lets do it. Bear, attack!"

The evil stuffed toy went in made a savage cut with its scissor blades, bisecting the dragon at the waist. The two pieces fell to the ground and dissolved quickly and then its spear appeared on its side (ATK: 1,900 - 2,900).

"My Dragon attacks!"

The dragon launched its mighty attack and it shot out and a small young dragon with gold skin appeared on the card (DEF: 0) and the fireballs turned to smoke as the reached it and Kelly smiled and replied, "My Youngster Dragon can't be destroyed in battle if you have more monsters then me!"

"Whatever you say, kid. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Delta Flyer!"

As she sat the card down, a winged dragon appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I'll increase my Youngster dragon's level to 3!"

The small dragon began to glow (LV: 2 - 3).

"Next, I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Luster Dragon appeared again (DEF: 1,600).

"Next, I play Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Wish Dragon reappeared (ATK: 700).

"Now, I Tune my Delta Flyer with my Youngster Dragon and my Luster Dragon!"

The dragons wings began to glow as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Luster Dtagon and Youngster Dragon, which turned into a total of 7 stars.

"I Synchro Summon...**_Trident Dragion_**!"

As she sat the card down, a mighty fiery dragon with 3 heads appeared (ATK: 3,000).

Kristen then replied, "Yea, girl!"

"Next, I'll set a card."

She did so and replied, "I'll use my Dragion's effect to destroy my facedown card and Wish Dragon!"

Suddenly, both the facedown card and dragon burst into clouds of ash that flew into the dragon and then she replied, "Since I destroyed my facedown Wild Tornado, one of your cards is destroyed!"

Suddenly, the equipped dragon shattered to pixels (ATK: 2,900 - 1,900).

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Since she destroyed two of her cards, she can attack 3 times with that dragon!"

"Next, I'll equip my dragon with Fightning Spirit!"

Suddenly, the equip card appeared (ATK: 3,000 - 3,900).

"Damn right it can, girl! Attack my former monster!"

The dragon launched a huge burst ot hot flames and shot and struck the dragon and it roared in pain before it exploded into a fiery cloud of black smoke &amp; ash **(Dark Valkyria LP: 3700 - 1400)** (ATK: 3,900 - 3,600) (FFC ATK: 3,100 - 2,800).

"Now, attack her Chimera!"

The dragon launched its mighty flames again and shot out and struck the larger fiend and thrashed around in pain before it exploded into a hot pieces of metal (Dark Valkyria LP: 1400 - 800) - (ATK: 3,600 - 3,300) and Dark Valkyria then replied, "No, I can't lose!"

"You just did, bitch! Attack her Frightfur Bear to end this!"

The dragon launched one final burst of flames and they shot out and struck and then the fiend exploded into flames and melted scissor blades fell to the ground and shattered (**Dark Valkyria LP: 800 - 0)**.

Kristen then replied, "You did it!"

Dark Valkyria began to glow and then she replied, "Whatever. I'll be back for you! You haven't heard the last of this bitch!"

Suddenly, she melted into a puddle of black goo that vanished seconds later and Kelly replied, "Good riddance, you ugly skank!"

The girls ran to her and Kristen replied, "Great dueling, girl!"

Kelly nodded and replied, "That was a great duel."

**-ooo-**

Cards made by me &amp; others

Dragon Nails / Equip Spell Card

Image: A metal dragon claw.

Equip only to a DARK Dragon-type monster. The equipped monster gains 600 ATK.

_**Note:** This card was first used by Rex Raptor in the Yugioh Episode "Trial by Red Eyes" and then used by Joey after that and creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes._

Dynamite Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 800/4 Stars

Decrease the ATK of the monster that destroys this card in battle by 300 until its removed from the field.

Wish Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 700/DEF: 100/2 Stars

You can tribute this card; Special Summon 2 Dragon tokens (Dragon/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) to your side of the field.

_**Note:** These 2 cards were used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Banish Claw / Equip Spell Card

Image:

Equip only to a Dragon-Type monster. When the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle: You can banish this card and the destroyed monster.

Fluffal Turtle

Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

FLIP: Add 1 "Fluffal" monster or 1 "Edge Imp" monster from your deck to your hand.

Stab Imp

Fiend/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 800/1 Star

FLIP: Add 1 "Edge Imp" or 1 "Frightfur" Card from your deck to your hand.

Youngster Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/2 stars

If your opponent controls more monsters then you do, this card cannot be destroyed in battle (Battle damage is reduced to 0 as well).

**-ooo-**

**Kelly finally defeats her! In the next chapter, the gang rests in the city and then back at the port, another of the Fangs attacks and Rochelle duels it to protect the town. Can she get the win? Find out in "A Gemtastic Duel" and it'll be coming soon.**


	20. One Gemtastic Duel

Chapter 20: One Gemtastic Duel

-ooo-

Back at the main building, the gang found the captued mayor and her two loyal employees.

Kelly then replied, "Nice to meet you all."

She smiled and replied, "I'm Abigail Prescott, Mayor and leader of this city and these are my men Tony and Norm."

The man nodded to them and Abigail then replied, "Thank you for taking care of that bitch for us, ladies. We're glad she's gone and out of our town. What can we do for you?"

Kelly then replied, "We need somewhere to sleep and rest up before we find the Earth Fortress, madam."

Abigail then replied, "You helped save my town from that bitch, so That is the least we can do. You can rest at my mansion if you want and my workers will help you with what you want there as well."

Kristen then replied, "Thank you so much."

Abigail looked at Kelly and replied, "I saw your deck. We spied on your duel with that wench and you have a decent deck, young lady."

"THank you so much."

Tony then replied, "You mostly like the Red Eyes monsters?"

"Yep, they've been my fave for a long time now."

Norm looked at his boss and replied, "Abigail, don't we have that box of monsters that might help her deck out alot?"

She nodded and replied, "We do and after watching that duel, she deserves them."

She walked over to a picture of a large eagle flying around the United States Flag and she replied, "Lets get them out."

She pressed the corner of the painting and it slid to the right, revealing a safe with a digital code on it.

Tony then replied, "Remember what it was, boss?"

"Of course I did, silly."

She pushed in 4,2,1,9,8,7,3,6,0 and then finally 5.

Tiffany then replied, "You have to use 0 through 9? Very clever."

She nodded as the safe door opened up, revealing a large briefcase and she took it out and sat it on her deck and then she replied, "You'll like what's inside."

She opened up and it opened up, revealing what was inside and Kristen then replied, "Holy..crap on a cracker!"

The girls couldn't believe their eyes! Inside was alot of Red Eyes Black Dragon cards that included two Ritual monsters (With their required Ritual Spells), 3 different effect monsters that were level 4, a Red Eyes Synchro, a Xyz, 2 gemini forms of the mighty dragon and its ally, a level 10 dragon and finally many spells and trap cards as well and Kelly then repleid, "I can have them all?"

Abigail smiled and replied, "Of course you can, my young friend. You helped us out alot tonight and you deserve them."

As she grabbed the case, Abigail took a envolope from his pocket and slid it over to Kelly and she replied, "You might like this as well!"

She opened up and inside was a Red Eyes Black Dragon with the art that Joey Wheeler used throughout his dueling career and Kelly replied, "Awesome! Time to do some work on my deck!"

She quckly ran out and Kristen smiled and replied, "You just made her the happiest duelist on World Island, Abigail."

"I know and I'm glad she is. She deserved everyone of those cards and she'll use them with pride and honor."

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, Tatyana was talking to Dark Valkyria about her loss to Kelly.

Tatyana then replied, "One loss isn't the end of the world."

Dark Valkyria then repleid, "I know, but I can't believe she beat me in a duel! I was so close to winning, but she got the best of me and won it."

Tatyana then replied, "We'll need to be ready for anything. You want to duel her again?"

"Yes, but I want to rework my deck a little bit to make it better then ever."

"Fine with me. Report to me or Mefist when you're ready to go."

She nodded as she dissolved into the puddle of black goo that evaporated and then Trisha then replied, "It'll be hard to report to Mefist, mom. He hasn't been seen for days. No one knows where he is and all of our troops haven't found him anywhere on World Island either!"

"I'm not worried about him right now. He can do what he wants and if he doesn't come back soon, I'll send a squad to track him down!"

They heard knocking at the door and Tatyana replied, "Come in!"

The doors opened up and a Archfiend General came in (ATK: 2,100) and he was carrying in a mystic Lamp (ATK: 400) and he replied, "Madam, he wants a word with you."

She sighed and replied, "Set his lamp down then."

He did so and then rubbed it and then a burst of pink smoke came out of it and it formed into a image of a genie made of pink smoke and he held a duel disk on his arm and Tatyana replied, "What do you need now, Lord of the Lamp?"

He then replied, "I want my own body! I hate being apart of this stupid lamp! I want my own body!"

Tatyana then replied, "Fine."

She began to glow and then his body turned into a human-like body and he replied, "Awesome!"

Tatyana smiled and replied, "I'll let you keep it if you do one thing for me."

"Which is what?"

"You head to La Casita and duel Darrien or any member of his army and make sure he offers the city to myself! If you do so and win, you'll keep the body and I get the city!"

He saluted her and replied, "Deal!"

Suddenly, he turned back into a smokey genie and he went back into his lamp and Archfiend General replied, "I'll sneak him into the city in the early hours of the morning, madam."

"Fine with me, General."

Mefist turned the other way and left and Trisha then replied, "Why give him what he wants?"

"Everyone hates him and he's a bigger whiner then Chopman was! With him gone and out of here, he'll leave us alone, honey."

"Very clever, mom. Very clever indeed."

-ooo-

That night in the dining area of Abigail's mansion, the girls were enjoying the freshest seafood ever for dinner.

Kristen then replied, "That shrimp alfredo was the best ever! They use the best food ever!"

Tiffany then replied, "I've haven't ate that much lobster and crab since me and my family went to Balitmore for spring break one year!"

Kelly then replied, "Who knew a spicy mango sauce would make shrimp even more delightful then before?"

Tiffany then replied, "How's your deck now, girl?"

"Much more better then before! Its a near pure Red Eyes Deck and I Love every minute of using it too! I can't wait to use it against a Fang..or the next Fortress Leader."

They looked at her and replied, "Can I have the next Fortress duel, ladies? My deck is ready to be used and kick some butt!"

Kristen then replied, "Fine with me, girl. You're ready to go."

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Can't wait for you to take one down as well!"

"Thanks, ladies! I'll be ready to kick some butt!"

-ooo-

Later that night in La Casita's restaurant district, Darrien, Dirk, Rochelle and two more other workers of the family walked out of Steelhorn Steakhouse with big smiles on their faces.

Rochelle smiled and replied, "Those steaks were da bomb!"

Darrien then replied, "Reid knows how to make a good steak!"

"Please, go away!", a female's voice was heard.

Dirk then replied, "It came from behind the steakhouse!"

They quickly ran down the alleyway and saw a young teenaged girl wearing white a white t-shirt (a little cleavage showing) and blue jeans on the ground infront of Lord of the Lamp and the fiend laughed and replied, "You'll make a great new body for myself!"

"Hey!", they all yelled out at the same time.

The fiend and girl quickly looked at the group and Darrien replied, "Your a fang, aren't you?"

Lord of the Lamp gave out a throaty chuckle and replied, "Damn right I am! I'm here to take this girl's body as my own! It'll be done with that stupid lamp for good!"

Rochelle then replied, "So, you went after her in your smokey body? That doesn't make a bit of sense!"

"It will be soon enough! In a few more minutes, she'll be a genie in the lamp and I'll be human!"

The girl began to cry and Dirk then replied, "That's low for a Fang!"

"Thank you!"

Rochelle then replied, "How about we duel in the streets and if you win, you can have the body and if I win, you go as far away as you can!"

The fiend laughed and replied, "You got yourself a duel!"

Suddenly, he went back into his lamp and it began to bounce to the streets and Rochelle replied, "Can't wait to cream this idiot!"

-ooo-

While they were preparing to duel, Tatyana was watching the duel with her family (without Mefist once again) in her main room. Archfiend General was in the city and he opened a portal that allowed the family to watch the duel.

Tyrone then replied, "I hate that damn genie! All he wants is jewels and alot of them!"

Tatyana then replied, "If he does get the win, we'll get the city!"

Suddenly, the saw the image of the Archfiend General and he replied, "Actually, he didn't make that bet, madam. He forgot to do so and is doing it for a real body!"

Tatyana then replied, "Damn that asshole! He knew what the bet was for!"

Trisha then replied, "So, it doesn't matter who wins now?"

"Darn right, Trisha! We won't stop the duel at any point. Lets see if Darrien's daughter can handle his deck."

The portal image went back to the streets.

-ooo-

in the streets infront of the steakhouse, the gang was ready to watch a tough duel begin. alot of the townspeople was watching from the sides as well. The girl he suprised in the alley was watching the duel as well.

Lord of the Lamp replied, "Ready for your defeat, little girl?"

"You're the one going down!"

As Rochelle shuffled her deck up, a deck near the genie shuffled and as she drew 5 cards, the large images of 5 Duel Monster cards with their backs facing Rochelle appeared infront of the genie.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Lord of the Lamp LP: 8000 - Rochelle LP: 8000)**

A 6th card appeared infront of the genie then he replied, "I'll set a monster and thats my turn."

Suddenly, a facedown monster appeared.

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gem-Knight Garnet!"

As she sat the card down, the pyro of earth appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Attack his facedown monster with your Flaming Iron Fist!"

The mighty Pyro went in and a young warrior wearing a suit of leather and wielding a small dagger for a weapon appeared (DEF: 900) and with one punch, the young warrior shattered to pixels and then Lord of the Lamp replied, "When Young Apprentice is flipped, I can add any Continuous Spell Card from my deck to my hand and then you get to draw a card as well!"

Another card appeared infront of him and then she drew a card and replied, "Your turn now."

Another card appeared infront of him and then he replied, "I play Triangle Force and when I activate this card, two more are activated from my deck!"

Suddenly, 3 copies of the same spell appeared.

"Next, I Summon my Dweller in the Depths!"

As the card turned around, a dragon with gray skin and silver scales appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"This guy gets 300 ATK For each Continuous Spell Card I have!"

Suddenly, it glowed (ATK: 1,500 - 2,400).

"Now, attack with Depth Inferno!"

The dragon oapned its mouth and launched a burst of dust and pebbles and they shot out and struck, blowing Garnet to little pieces **(Rochelle LP: 8000 - 7500)**.

"Your turn now, little girl."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster a card and that'll end my turn now."

Another card appeared infront of the Lord of the Lamp and then it replied, "I now summon my Seismic Crasher!"

As the card turned around, a rocky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Next, I'll use his ability once to send a Continuous Spell Card away to give you 500 damage!"

As it vanished, he swung his sword and then a Rochelle was covered in a shower of dirt and rocks (Rochelle LP: 7500 - 7000) - (ATK: 2,400 - 2,100).

"Now, attack!"

The dragon let out its attack and a Gemturtle appeared ont he card (DEF: 2,000) and the dusty attack eroded the rocky turtle to a pile of dust and pebbles and then she took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Attack her directly!"

The rocky warrior went in and Rochelle quickly replied, "I activate Birthright!"

Suddenly, Gem-Knight Garnet reappeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Damn it. I'll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "Next, I Summon my Gem-Knight Obsidian!"

As she sat the card down, the rocky knight made of black stones appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now play Gem-Knight Fusion!"

As Garnet and Obsidian merged together, a mighty rocky knight with a two handed axe-like weapon appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"This is Gem-Knight Ruby!"

Lord of the Lamp laughed and replied, "More jewels, I like it!"

"Whatever you say. Attack his Crasher!"

The knight went and struck hard with its weapon, blowing Seismic Crasher to bits **(Lord of the Lamp LP: 8000 - 7000)**.

"Your turn now."

Another card appeared infront of the spirit and then it replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my dragon to defense and then I'll set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gem-Armadillo!"

As she sat the card down, the rocky armadillo appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"When summoned, I can add any Gem-Knight from my deck to my hand!"

She did so and replied, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster!"

The warrior went and then Lord of the Lamp smiled and replied, "No way. I activate Fiendish Chains!"

Suddenly, the trap flipped around and chains shot out and wrapped Topaz up tight.

"Whatever. Gem-Armadillo, attack!"

The mighty rocky beast went in and crushed the dragon with its body.

"Your turn now."

Another card appeared infront of the genie and then he it began to speak, "I tribute my facedown Giant Soldier of Stone for my Gravi-Crush Dragon!"

As the facedown monster vanished, a dark-skinned dragon appeared and gave out a mighty roar (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I'll send another of my spells away to destroy your Ruby with his effect!"

As the 2nd Triangle Force crumbled into little shards of light, the dragon launched a burst of hot flames that shot out and smashed through the chest of the Gem-Knight. Then, what remained of it crumbled into dust.

"Now, attack her Armadillo!"

The dragon let out another burst of flames and they shot out and reduced the rocky beast to a pile of powder **(Rochelle LP: 7500 - 6800)**.

The genie laughed and replied, "Too easy! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 Gem-Knight to get its fusion monster back to my hand!"

As she took Obsidian and banished it, she got the Fusion card back and then she replied, "I now summon my Gem-Elephant!"

As she sat the card down, a rocky elephant appeared (ATK; 400).

"Next, I play Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse it with the Gem-Knight Sapphire in my hand!"

As the knight appeared and merged with the elephant, a rocky knight with huge fists and a cape appeared (ATK: 2,900).

"Meet the mighty Gem-Knight Zirconia!"

Darrien then replied, "Yea, girl!"

"Now, attack his monster!"

The mighty knight and punched the dragon hard and it roared as loud as it could before it started to fall to the ground and it exploded into pixels as it hit the ground **(Lord of the Lamp LP: 7000 - 6500)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Another card appeared and then he replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gem-Knight Sardonyx!"

As she sat the card down, a rocky knight with a whip appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster, Zirconia!"

The mighty knight went in and a Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu appeared on the card (DEF: 500) before the mighty rock creature gave it a hard, sending him and his hammer into sky until he shattered into fiery embers and Lord of the Lamp replied, "When Kotetsu goes boom, I Get any Equip Spell card I want from my deck!"

Suddenly, another card appeared infront of him.

"Attack directly!"

The knight swung his whip and it shot and he quickly replied, "Don't think so! I activate Defense Draw!"

As the trap flipped up, another card appeared infront of him.

"Your turn now."

Another card appeared infront of the genie and then it replied, "I summon the mighty Maha Vailo!"

As he played the card, the mighty spellcaster of light appeared (ATK: 1,550).

"Next, I Equip with Mage Power and he'll get 1500 ATK, plus 500 more with its ability!"

Suddenly, she began to glow (ATK: 1,550 - 3,050).

"Next, Its Burden of the Mighty!"

Its card turned around and both Knights began to chip (ATK: 1,800 - 1,400) - (ATK: 2,900 - 2,100) (ATK: 3,050 - 3,550).

"Now, destroy her Zirconia with Sacred Lightning!"

The hands began to glow as it launched a burst of light and energy and shot and struck, smashing Zirconia to little pieces **(Rochelle LP: 6800 - 5350)**.

Lord of the Lamp laughed and replied, "There you go! I end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Sardonyx to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn now."

Another card appeared infront of the genie and then it replied, "La Jinn, I summon you, brother!"

As he played card down, the green smoke genie appeared with a deep chuckle (ATK: 1,800) and he looked at Lord of the Lamp and they both nodded to one another.

Dirk then replied, "La Jinn is your older brother?"

"Yes he is, humans! La Jinn, attack her Sardonyx!"

The genie began to puff up..

Rochelle smiled and replied, "Sorry to spoil this, but I activate Malevolent Catastrophe!"

As the trap flipped all of Lord of Lamp's spells shattered into fragments (ATK: 3,550 - 1,550).

"Still, attack!"

Suddenly, a burst of green flames shot out and struck, reducing Sardonyx to a pile of powder.

"Maha Vailo, attack!"

She aimed her hands and fired its lightning attack and a Gem-Knight Tourmaline appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and the lightning attack reflected off its chest** (Lord of the Lamp LP: 6500 - 6250)**.

"Damn it. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I now banish Sardonyx to get my Gem-Knight Fusion Back!"

As she took Sardonyx and banished it, She got the card back and then she replied, "I now summon my Gem-Knight Lapis!"

As she sat the card down, the young rock-like girl appeared with a big smile on her face (ATK: 1,200).

"I now use Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse them both together!"

As they merged together, Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Luzuli, the card Rochelle used against Kristen in Miami, appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Darrien then replied, "Its card she used against Kristen."

"Sure is. Now, attack his Maha Vailo!"

The hands of her began to glow and the a bunch of glowing shards of light appeared above her and they all flew into and struck, Blasting Maha Vailo into tiny shards (Lord of the Lamp LP: 6250 - 5400).

"Take that! I End my turn now."

Another card appeared infront of the genie and then it began to speak, "I now play Jar of Avarice!"

He took all 3 Triangle Forces, Burden of the Mighty and Maha Vailo and shuffled the cards into his deck and then drew 1 new card and then replied, "I'll switch my La Jinn to defense and then I'll set a new monster and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, his genie brother knelt (DEF: 1,000) and then another facedown monster appeared.

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I use my Lady's ability and I'll discard a monster..from my Extra Deck!"

As he took a Gem-Knight Prismaura and discarded it, the genie began to glow **(Lord of the Lamp LP: 5400 - 4900)**.

"I now summon my Gem-Knight Garnet!"

As he sat the card down, the rocky Pyro appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Garnet, attack!"

And he went in and punched, blowing La Jinn into a cloud of green smoke.

"Lapis Luzuli, attack!"

Another burst of shards appeared above her and they all flew into and struck, blasting the facedown Morphing Jar into dust and both discarded what they hard left and drew 5 new cards and replied, "Your turn now."

A 6th card appeared infront of the genie and it began to speak, "I activate Triangle Force once again!"

Suddenly, the spell card appeared and then two more of them appeared.

"Now, Since I have exactly 3 Continuous Spell Cards, I can special summon my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!"

As he played the card, a large black-skinned with large wings appeared with a roar (ATK: 1,900).

Darrien then replied, "No big deal."

"Next, I play Shrink!"

Suddenly, she shrank down (ATK: 2,400 - 1,200).

"Now, attack!"

The dragon let out a vile burst of smoke and dust and shot out and eroded Lady Lapis Lazuli to a pile of dust **(Rochelle LP: 5350 - 4650)**.

"Take that! Now you have to discard a card and I get to draw one!"

Ass he took a card (Which was a Gem-Knight Lapis) and discarded it and then another card appeared infront of the fiend and then he replied, "I'll set a card and that'lll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and then Lord of the Lamp quickly replied "I activate The Transmigration Prophecy! Return your Gem-Knight Fusion and your Touramaline to your deck!"

She sighed as she did so and then replied, "I'll set a monster and then I'll attack your Dragon Queen with my Garnet!"

The mighty Pyro rock went and she discarded a card and replied, "I discard my Gem-Merchant to increase his attack by 1000!"

Suddenly, his fist began to glow (ATK: 1,900 - 2,900) and he went and gave the dragon a punch in the face and then it screeched in pain before it exploded into a cloud of black &amp; green smoke **(Lord of the Lamp LP: 5400 - 4400)**.

"Your turn now."

As another card appeared, one of the Triangle Force cards dissolved into particles and then Dragon Queen reappeared with a hiss (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, I activate Banner of Courage!"

Suddenly, it appeared on the field as well.

"Attack it!"

The dragon llaunched its attack and it struck, blowing Garnet to little pieces **(Rochelle LP: 4650 - 4450)** and she took a 2nd Gemturtle and discarded and then another card appeared infront of him and then he replied, "Its your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Garnet appeared again (DEF: 0).

"Next, I summon my Gem-Knight Emerald!"

As she sat the card down, another of the rocky knights appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I banish my Gem-Knights to use Emerald's ability to get back my Gem-Knight Ruby!"

As they both vanished into particles, the rocky fusion warrior appeared once again (ATK: 2,500).

"Let's do this! Attack!"

The mighty rocky warrior went and made a heavy slice with its sword, cutting the Dragon right down the middle with its axe-like weapon. The two pieces shattered to pixels **(Lord of the Lamp LP: 4400 - 3800)**.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Another card appeared infront of him and then he replied, "I'll send another one away."

As another of the Triangle Cards vanished, the dark dragon reappeared (DEF: 2,600).

"Now, I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I'll play Burial from the Different Dimension!"

She took her Emerald, Sapphire and Garnet and returned them to her graveyard and then he replied, "Attack!"

The mighty Gem-Knight went in and another Giant Soldier of Stone appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and was blasted into pieces as the knight struck with its axe (Lord of the Lamp LP: 3800 - 3300).

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Another car dapepared infront of the genie and then he began to speak, "I tribute my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings for my Gravi-Crush Dragon!"

As the dark dragon vanished, the dragon he used earlier appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I'll use his ability to destroy your Ruby!"

As another of the cards vanished, it fired its flame breath and shot towards her side of field and she smiled and replied, "Don't think so! I activate Magnet Reverse! This trap allows me to your monsters abiliy on your monster!"

As she trap flipped up, the flames shot out and reflected off its body and they turned back and struck its target, reducing the dragon to a pile of hot ash.

"Damn you! I play 2 more spell cards!"

Suddenly, Dark Door and Dark Room of Nightmare appeared.

Dirk then replied, "Why those?"

Darrien gulped and replied, "I hope he's not planning on summoning THAT thing.."

"Now, I send all 3 of my Continuous Spell Cards to the graveyard to summon the powerhouse of my deck!"

As the 3 spells iced up and shattered to bits, a huge and horrific monster. It was a HUGE dragon-like monster with large wings and electricity was covering its whole body. Everyone knew this was one of the Sacred Beasts (ATK: 4,000).

"Meet the allmighty and super powerful **_Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder_!**"

Rochelle gulped and replied, "No..way."

Darrien groaned and replied, "I knew he was coming out!"

"Now, destroy her Ruby with Cerulean Sky Fire!"

The huge creature roared as it launched a huge burst of electircity that shot out and blasted Ruby into teeny-tiny pieces **(Rochelle LP: 4450 - 2450)**.

"When Hamon destroys a monster in battle, you take 1000 damage!"

Suddenly, she let out a small groan of pain** (Rochelle LP: 2450 - 1450)**.

The genie laughed and replied, "You're never beat me now, you brat! I end my turn now."

-ooo-

Back at Tatyana's house, the family (Including Tatyana herself) was in shock to see Lord of the Lamp using one of the Sacred Beasts.

Trisha then replied, "Holy shit."

Trevor looked at his mom and replied, "Did you even know he had this guy in his deck, mom?"

Tatyana then replied, "Not a little bit! Get Archfiend General in here now!"

Suddenly, the fiend appeared and he replied, "Any problem, madam?"

"Look at the screen, General!"

The fiend looked at the screen and he replied, "No damn way. How'd he get a Hamon?"

"That's want I want to know!"

"I honestly don't know, madam. I knew about this deck, but didn't about that eyesore in it!"

"I believe you, general. After this duel is over, send him and his damn lamp up to me and we'll have a little talk!"

He saluted her and replied, "Yes, madam!"

He vanished from sight.

-ooo-

Back at the duel, It was Rochelle's turn.

Dirk then replied, "This doesn't look good at all, sir."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Another card appeared infront of him and then he replied, "Hamon, attack!"

The mighty thunder god glowed as it launched another huge burst of lightning and it shot out and a Gem Merchant appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and before the huge blast incinerated the small creature **(Rochelle LP: 1450 - 450)**.

Lord of the Lamp laughed and replied, "You won't be beating me! I end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards and she then replied, "I now play Gem Reformation! THis is the Miracle Fusion for Gem-Knights!"

As he took his Emerald, Sapphire and Garnet and banished them, a huge and tall Gem-Knight appeared (ATK: 3,400).

"Meet the mighty and powerful Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!"

Lord of the Lamp laughed and replied, "Mighty, my foot! My Hamon will crush that thing!"

"Actually, no. I now play Double Summon!"

Suddenly, Gem-Knight Sapphire appeared (ATK: 0).

"I use my Brilliant Diamond's ability now! I send one Gem-Knight I control to the graveyard and then I Can special summon any Gem-Knight fusion monster from my Extra Deck!"

As Sapphire vanished, Gem-Knight Ruby appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Next, I use Ruby's effect and tribute Brilliant Daimond!"

As she vanished, her opponent's axe began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 5,900).

"Now, attack that thing!"

The rocky knight lept into the air and brought his weapon down into the chest of the huge thunder creature and it let out a shriek of pain before it exploded into a huge shower of sparks **(Lord of the Lamp LP: 3800 - 1900)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

His axe stopped glowing (ATK: 5,900 - 2,500).

Another card appeared infront of the genie and he began to speak, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I now summon my 2nd Garnet!"

As she sat the card down, the rocky pyro appeared again (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the storm and blasted his facedown Mirror Force to bits.

"Nice try. I tribute Garnet!"

As Garnet vanished, his axe began to glow again (ATK: 2,500 - 4,400).

"Now, attack his facedown monster to finish this loser off!"

The mighty Gem-Knight charged in and a 2nd Dweller In the Depths appeared on the card (DEF: 700) before the rocky sliced the dragon into little pieces with its axe **(Lord of the Lamp LP: 1900 - 0)**.

Dirk then replied, "Great dueling, girl!"

Lord of the Lamp began to glow and he groaned and replied, "Damn it!"

Suddenly, he burst into a cloud of purple smoke and his lamp vanished as well and Rochelle sighed and replied, "Glad that's over."

She walked over to Darrien and she replied, "Time for bed after a duel that hard and harsh."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Magnet Reverse / Normal Trap Card

Until the End Phase, if any of your face-up Rock or Machine-Type monsters are targeted by an opponent's card effect, switch the target(s) to an appropriate monster(s) your opponent controls.

_**Note:** This card was used by Yugi Muto in the Yugioh episode "The Final Duel(Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Triangle Force / Continuous Spell Card

Image: the 3 Magnet Warriors flying fowards.

When activated: Select up to 2 "Triangle Force" cards from your deck and activate them.

_**Note:** This card was used by Yubel-controlled Jesse in the Yugioh GX episode "The Ultimate Faceoff (Part 1) and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Young Apprentice

Warrior/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 900/3 Stars

FLIP: Add 1 Continuous Spell from your deck to your hand and then your opponent draws 1 card from their deck.

Gem Reformation / Normal Spell Card

Image: Many different gems flying towards a Gem-Knight Master Diamond.

Banish, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on an "Gem-Knight " Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

-ooo-

**Rochelle gets a win! In the next chapter, the girls journey through a desert to get to the Earth Fortress and on the way, they get challenged by another Dark Fang and Tiffany does the dueling. Can she get another win? Find out in "Ancient Artifacts" and it'll be coming soon.**


	21. Ancient Artifacts

**Note: The cards used by the opponent int his chapter will have their names different. I'll use the japanese name for the group, but I'll be using the american name after the japanese group name for them all! To find out what I mean, keep on reading!**

Chapter 21: Ancient Artifacts

-ooo-

Back at her mansion, Tatyana and her kids were waiting for Archfiend General and the lamp for Lord of the Lamp to show up.

Tyrone then replied, "Can't wait to see what this guy has to say about the card."

Tatyana then replied, "Me too, son. I Can't wait to see where he got it from."

Suddenly, the general walked in and rubbed the lamp and as he sat it down, Lord of the Lamp appeared and he saw Tatyana and he gulped and replied, "Evening, madam."

"I heard about your loss to that Rochelle."

"I'll try my best next time."

"Okay. There is one more thing I would like to know."

Suddenly a deck of cards appeared in her hands and she took the Hamon card out and he replied, "Explain to me and my family how you got this damn rare card! Its a really hard to find card, you know?"

"Uh..a lucky booster pack draw?"

Trevor then replied, "You lie to our mom..and you'll make the messy fate her last soldier had!"

"Fine. Magical Scientist has a machine that can make any card anytime! I got Hamon from him before he disappeared."

Archfiend General nodded and replied, "Its true, madam. That fiend can make any card for anyone for a price. He charged Lord of the Lamp 3 million gold coins for it! He's a lunatic."

Tatyana then replied, "I believe all of you. Is Mefist around at all?"

Trisha sighed and replied, "Still hasen't been seen in weeks, mom. No one knows where the heck he want off to."

"I have one option now."

She looked at Archfiend General and replied, "You're now my head general now! You'll get every ability and respect that Mefist had."

The fiend nodded and replied, "I won't let you down."

She nodded and she looked at the genie and replied, "Back in your damn lamp, fiend. You're lucky I won't banish you right now or destroy your lamp. I'll call you up, if that ever happens."

The genie sighed as he flew into this lamp and the General grabbed it and he replied, "Anything else, madam?"

"Yes. I want all my troops to keep a eye out for Kozaky and my former general. He's been gone now for 3 days and He's now considered a enemy to our group. If either are found, use a portal to bring the member that captured either of them and the captured spirit himself."

He nodded and left the room and Tatyana sighed as she sat down in her chair and replied, "That was tough."

She looked at Tamara and replied, "Where are those girls heading to now?"

They need to cross the desert to get to the Earth Fortress, madam."

"Is our member in the desert ready to go at anytime?"

"Of course, mom."

"Good to here. That spirt has some of the rarest and best cards and hopefully that one will give us a win."

-ooo-

That night in her room in the mansion, Rochelle was going through her deck.

Rochelle smiled and replied, "I Can't believe I defeated one of the most dangerous monsters in the game!"

He looked at his 2 copies of Ruby and she smiled and replied, "These are the best cards of my deck! I'm glad to have beatened that genie in a duel and save my city. I really hope that Rick likes me. He's a handsome guy. I may be a year older then him, but I think he's cute."

She got up into bed and went to sleep.

-ooo-

That next morning, the girls were enjoying breakfast with Abigail and her staff.

Abigail then replied, "How's the food, ladies?"

Kristen smiled and replied, "Really good, Abigail. Thanks for inviting us for a quick and wonderful meal before he head out."

"Not a problem at all, ladies."

Suddenly, Dust Knight rushed in and replied, "There is a huge dust storm in the desert. people of reported seeing many dust storms and it won't let up anytime soone either, madam!"

Abigail then replied, "Darn it. Get those goggles to see through any sand storm!"

He nodded and left and then Abigail looked at the girls and replied, "Those XZY-1012 goggles are the best there is. They can see through any kind of bad weather and are the most useful and best goggles to use!"

Tiffany then replied, "Sounds good."

-ooo-

That day, the gang was moving through the truck on a truck that Dust Knight used to bring people on tours of the deserts and sand was blowing like crazy at the time.

Kristen then replied, "Man, this is nuts!"

Dust Knight then replied, "We'll be fine, ladies. I've gotten through worse then this."

Suddenly, the heard the ground quake and then a large rocky creature with tentacle-like arms appeared (ATK: 1,300).

Dust Knight then replied, "That's a Sand Stone!"

Kelly then replied, "I can take it down!"

As she activated her disk, Axe Dragonute appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Now, attack it!"

The mighty dragon warrior went and struck the huge rock in the chest and it roared before it exploded into a dust and the lifeless tentacles fell to the ground and turned to dust as well and then the dragon vanished.

Dust Knight then replied, "We need to keep going! We need to find out who is doing this!"

Suddenly, that saw Dummy Golems all over the desert floor.

Kristen then replied, "Ignore them! They ain't worth it right now!"

"Darn right, girl."

The truck kept on driving through the huge sandstorm and then the truck suddenly stopped and infront of a huge rocky dragon (ATK: 2,000).

Dust Knight then replied, "That's a damn Stone Dragon!"

Kristen activated her duel disk and then he placed a monsrer on it and Warrior Dai Grepher appeared (ATK: 1,700) and then he played Shrink and the rocky dragon roared (ATK: 2,000 - 1,000).

"Attack it!"

The warrior charged in and made a heavy downward slash, blowing Stone Dragon to little pieces and then Grepher vanished and the truck continued to move on and then they saw a Hiercosphinx appeared in mid-air (ATK: 2,400) and was flying towards their truck (ATK: 2,400).

Kristen then replied, "Now what we do?"

Suddenly, it flew in and Dust quickly placed a card and he replied, "BREATH OF LIGHT!"

As the spell card appeared, the sphinx was reduced to a shower of dust and pebbles and each of Dummy Golems was reduced to dust as well and then the truck kept on going and then they stopped infron of another duel spirit and this one was a muscular warrior of somesorts (ATK: 1,900).

Kristen then replied, "Its a Master Monk!"

Kelly then replied, "Let me!"

The monk laughed and replied, "You try to to destroy me, and this dust storm will hit the town and then the rest of World Island!"

Dust Knight sighed and replied, "What do you want?"

"I want to duel the wind duelist! I want to crush her deck into little pieces! I can't wait to kick her butt!"

Tiffany jumped out of the truck and she replied, "I will only duel you if you stop this stupid sandstorm!"

"Whatever you say, young lady."

Suddenly, the sandstorm stopped all of the sudden and Tiffany replied, "If I win, you let us continue to the Fortress and if you win, your storm continues!"

Master Monk then replied, "Sounds like a plan to me! Lets duel already!"

Suddenly, a duel disk made of rocks and pebbles appeared on his arm and both activated their duel disks.

"Game on!", both yelled as they drew 5 cards apiece.

**(Master Monk LP: 8000 - Tiffany LP: 8000)**

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Master Monk drew a card and replied, "I summon my OOParts Mud Golem!"

As she sat the card down, a creature with sharp knife-like hands appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"OOParts?", a confused Kelly asked.

Kristen then replied, "Its a group of monster based on ancient artifacts and treasure of long ago. It stands for Out of Place Artifacts."

"Damn right it is. Cut her facedown monster to pieces!"

The golem went in and a Flying Kamakari #1 appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and the golem sliced the huge mantis in two with its hands **(Tiffany LP: 8000 - 7200)** The two pieces shattered to little bits and then a Mist Valley Baby Roc appeared (ATK: 400).

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Sonic Duck!"

As she sat the card down, the cute duck appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now tune Baby Roc with my Sonic Duck!"

The small bird split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Sonic Duck, which turned into a total of 3 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Vortex the Whirlwind!"

As she sat the card down, the odd-looking Synchro appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"Now, attack his Mud Golem!"

He swung his chain and it struck, smashing the mud golem to pieces (Master Monk LP: 8000 - 7400).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Master Monk drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sky Scout!"

As she sat the card down, the winged beast appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Vortex, attack!"

The odd Synchro swung his chain again and a OOParts Colassal Head appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and the chain smashed it to little pieces.

"Attack directly!"

The mighty Scout went in and struck the spirit with its talons **(Master Monk LP: 7400 - 5600)**.

"Your turn now."

Master Monk drew a card and replied, "I play OOParts Technology! I can banish a OOParts monster and then I can check the top 2 cards and if any are OOParts monsters, I can add 1 of them and the other card has to be discarded."

As he took his Colassal Head and banished it, he checked the top 2 cards and kept one and discarded the other, Since I activate a OOParts spell card this turn, I can special summon my OOParts Mask Golem!"

As he sat the card down, another of the rocky golems with a mask-like head appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Next, I Normal Summon my OOParts Nebra Disk!"

As he sat the card down, a glowing metal disc with different designs appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"When Summoned, I can add any OOParts card from my deck to my hand!"

He did so and then replied, "I activate OOParts Eye Tablet!"

Suddenly, both monsters began to glow (ATK: 1,500 - 2,300) - (ATK: 1,800 - 2,600).

"Lets do it. Nebra Disk, attack his Sky Scout with Ancient Curse Smash!"

It began to glow and it shot out and struck, striking the winged beast in the chest and blowing him to shards.

"Mask Golem, attack!"

The huge rock let out a screech and the soundwave shot out and struck, blasting the Synchro into triangles (Tiffany LP: 7300 - 6300) and she replied, "When Vortex the Whirlwind is destroyed, I can special any level 4 or lower Winged-Beast from my deck and I choose Sacred Crane!"

She began to glow as the beautiful bird appeared (ATK: 1,600) and she drew a card.

"Whatever you say. I'll play Poison of an Old Man first."

He glowed (Master Monk LP: 5600 - 6800) and he sighed and replied, "Feels good. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I banish Vortex to bring out Silpheed!"

As she did so, the wind fairy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now Overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"With these monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty Xyz appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Next, I summon my Phantom Gryphon!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty winged-beast appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Next, I'll two of Castel's Xyz Material monsters to send your Eye Tablet back to your deck!"

As she discarded both cards, The Eye Tablet card vanished (ATK: 2,600 - 1,800) - (2,300 - 1,500) as it was shuffled back into your deck.

"Lets do it. Castel, attack!"

The Winged-Beast aimed his rifle and fired a burst of shots and they shot out and struck, smashing the golem into a pile of dusty rocks.

"Gryphon, attack!"

It flew in and struck the disc with its wings and it began to break and chip before it broke apart into little shards of metal (Master Monk LP: 6800 - 6100).

"Your turn now."

Master Monk drew a card and replied, "I now summon my OOParts Golden Shuttle!"

As she sat the card down, a golden shuttle-like machine appeared (ATK: 1,300).

Since I only have OOPart monsters in my graveyard, my Nebra Disc comes back!"

Suddenly, the disc came back and it knelt (DEF: 1,500).

"Next, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters began to glow as they turned into white glowing orbs and a galaxy-lke portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me...**_Number 36: OOParts Chateau Huyuk_**!"

As she sat the card down, a huge fortress-like machine appeared and a huge sphere was protecting it and the number 36 was on the front of the dome (ATK: 2,000).

Dust Knight then replied, "Great. OOParts Xyz monsters can be a total pain in the ass to face off against!"

"Darn right it can. I use its ability to reduced 1 of your monsters ATK to 0 and I choose your Castel!"

As he took the Golden Shuttle and discarded it, Castel let out a groan as it began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 0).

"Now, attack it!"

The fortress began to glow as a huge burst of fiery light shot out from it and struck, reducing Castel to a hot pile of ash and its burnt musket fell to the ground and turned to dust **(Tiffany LP: 6300 - 4300)**.

Master Monk laughed and replied, "Too damn easy. I'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and Master Monk quckly replied, "I activate Number Wall!"

The infamous trap appeared.

Kelly groaned and replied, "Not that card!"

Kristen then replied, "That trap has to be destroyed quickly!"

"Whatever. I'll switch Gryphon to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Master Monk drew a card and replied, "I summon my Ancient Gear Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a machine-like knight appeared with a lance for a weapon (ATK: 1,800).

Dust Knight nodded and replied, "Ancient Gears go well in OOParts decks."

"Damn righ they do, dusty! Knight, attack!"

The knight went and jammed its spear into the Gryphon and it let out a screech before it blew into shards.

"Chateau Huyuk, attack!"

The huge number fired its fiery burst of light and it shot out and a tiny and cute little chick appeared on the card (DEF: 200) and the fiery light roasted the tiny bird and Tiffany replied, "When Cheepcheepcheep is flipped, I can special summon any Level 5 or higher Tuner from my deck and I choose my Cockadoodledoo!"

As she sat the card down, a large rooster appeared (ATK: 1,600).

'Whatever you say, lady. I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I activate the effect of the Majestic Water Goose in my hand! I reduce Cockadoodledoo's level by 1 and then I can special summon my Goose from my hand!"

As the huge rooster let out a cluck (LV: 5 - 4), a large goose with blue feathers appeared on the card (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Ice Beast Zerofyne!"

As she sat the card down, a icy winged beast appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I use her ability to negate the effects of all cards on the field, except for herself and she gains 300 ATK for each one negated!"

As she took Cockadoodledoo's card and discarded it, all of his cards froze up (ATK: 2,000 - 2,900).

"Attack his Number!"

She glowed a huge blizzard of snow and ice began and they struck and rapidly hit the large sphere before it began to chip and crack before it all collapsed into a pile of glass-like shards and the mini-castle inside collapsed to the ground as well, exploding into fiery debris as it the ground **(Master Monk LP 6100 - 5200)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Monster Monk drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, The Number Wall card fell apart into tiny shards that dissolved as they hit the ground.

Dust Knigth nodded and replied, "If no Number on the field, that wall card can't exist on the field either."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Slate Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, the blue-headed fiend of the winds appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Attack his Knight!"

The winged beast let its chilling cold air and it shot out and froze the ancient knight-like machine before it simply collapsed into a pile of frozen metal.

"Slate Warrior, attack!"

The fiend went and a crystal skeleton appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and the fiend struck with its fist, blowing into a pile of broken bones and dust.

"Your turn now."

Master Monk drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card OOParts City Babylon!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the area turned into a somesort of ancient city.

"Next, I play Burial from the Different Dimension!"

He took his Colassal Head and put it back in the graveyard and then he repleid, "Now, I banish it to special summon a OOParts monster of the same level and I choose my Crystal Bones you just destroyed!"

As he took the card and banished, the crystalized skeleton body appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Next, I summon my OOParts Cystal Skull!"

AS he sat the card down, a large crystalized skull appeared (ATK: 800).

"Next, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters began to glow as a portal opened, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..OOParts Crystal Chrononaut."

As she sat the card down, a crysalized alien-like creature appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"Impressive, eh? I now activate OOParts Eye Tablet once more!"

Suddenly, it glowed as the tablet appeared (ATK: 2,100 - 2,900).

Tiffany then replied, "I heard of that Xyz. I can be a really tricky card when attacked."

"Now, attack her Ice Beast!"

The creature's eye began to glow before a twim beats of light shot out and struck the icy Xyz and it shattered into icy shards **(Tiffany LP: 4300 - 3400)**.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

"I'll activate the spell card Supremacy Berry!"

She began to glow (Tiffany LP: 3400 - 5400) and then he replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Slate Warrior to defense and then I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Master Monk drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 monster to bring out my Rock Spirit!"

As he took the Knight and banished it, the mighty rocky spartan appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now tribute for my Ancient Gear Beast!"

As it vanished, the ancient machine that looked a large wolf appeared (ATK: 2,000).

Kristen then replied, "That can negate any card it attacks facedown!"

"Damn right. Crystal Chrononaut, attack!"

The alien-like Xyz fired two beams of light from its eyes again and they shot out and struck, blowing Slate Warrior to bits and it began to glow (ATK: 3,000 - 2,200) and then he replied, "Beast, tear up that facedown monster!"

The metal beast went in and a Mist Valley Thunderbird appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the metal beast struck it and it burst into a shower of sparks and falling feathers.

"Your turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Baby Roc!"

As she sat the card down, the small tiny bird flew onto the field (ATK: 400).

"Next, I pay 1000 lifepoints to play Instant Fusion and I'll be using it to get my Mavelus!"

As she sat the card down (Kelly LP: 5400 - 4400), a large beautiful bird flew onto the field and landed infront of Tiffany (ATK: 1,300).

"Next, I tune them both together!"

The tiny bird let out a squawk as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Mavelus, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Mist Vally Divine Gryphon!"

As she sat the card down, the the mighty Gryphon Synchro appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Next, I now activate Breakthrough Skull!"

Suddenly, the Xyz began to glow.

"Now I play the classic De Spell!"

The spell shat and strick, smashing the tablet into little pieces (ATK: 2,200 - 2,100 - 1,300).

"Lets do it. Attack his Xyz!"

The mighty Gryphon's wings began to glow and it flapped its wings and the thunder shot out from before and struck the Xyz and then it broke apart into little shards **(Master Monk LP: 5200 - 4000)**.

"Take that, jack! I end my turn now."

Master Monk drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and switch Beast to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Scout!"

As she sat the card down, the winged-beast appeared again (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Gryphon, attack!"

The mighty bird flapped its wings and the burst of electricity shot out and struck the ancient machine. Electricity continued to cover the ancient machine before it exploded into hot pieces of metal.

"Scout, attack!"

The mighty winged beast went in and Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) before he slashed it to pieces with its talons and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece and then she replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Master Monk drew a card and replied, "I use my field spell's effect to banish my Aztec Mask Golem to special summon my Golden Shuttle!"

As he took the card and banished it, the golden machine appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"II use its erffect to give all OOParts monsters one level!"

It began to glow (LV: 4 - 5).

"Since I Have a field spell, I can special summon my OOParts Tula Guardian!"

As he sat the card down, a tall rocky statue appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I overlay my 2 level 5 monsters!"

Both monsters began to glow and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me...**_Number 33: OOParts Machu Mech!_**"

As he sat the card down, a huge floating castle appeared and the number 33 was on its lower part (ATK: 2,400).

Dust Knight then replied, "He's using these things well."

Kelly then replied, "She can do it!"

"I now activate my facedown Inspiration!"

Suddenly, the huge Xyz began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 3,100).

"Lets do it. Attack her Divine Gryphon with Fire of Vril!"

Suddenly, the sky lit up as a huge barrage of fiery meteors came out of the sky and smashed the Synchro to bits as they stuck it down **(Tiffany LP: 4400 - 3800)**.

Master Monk smiled and replied, "You're a good duelist, but I'm better at it! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monster to defense and then I'll set a card and a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Master Monk drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Mud Golem!"

As she sat the card down, the knife-handed golem appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The golem went in and made a slice, bisecting Sky Scout at the waist with its sharp hands. The two pieces shattered to little bits **(Tiffany LP: 3800 - 2700).**

"Machu Mech, attack!"

Hte launched another barrage of fiery meteors and they shot out and a Flying Kamakari appeared on the card (DEF: 900) before the meteors reduced it to a pile of hot ash and then a Mist Valley Shaman appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I activate my Pot of Elemental Greed! I can now shuffle 3 monsters with a differrent attribute each to draw a couple of cards!"

She took her Cockadoodledoo, Sacred Crane and Majestic Water Goose and shuffled the cards into her deck and then drew 2 new ones and then she replied, "Awesome sauce! I now summon my Mist Valley Sky Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the sky knight appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now tune them together!"

Shaman began to chant as she split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Mist Valley Sky Knight, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Mist Valley Thunder Lord!"

As she sat the card down, the wiged thunder Synchro appeared (ATK: 2,600 - 3,100).

"Next, I return my facedown card to my hand to give my Thunder Lord more power then before!"

The facedown card vanished and reappeared in her hand it glowed even more (ATK: 3,100 - 3,600).

"I returned my Treasure Map!"

She drew 2 more cards and then took the trap and discarded it and then she replied, "Now, attack that thing!"

The mighty ogre-like thunder flre and struck the main tower with its huge claws and then electricity covered the huge Number before it burst in a huge fiery explosion that lit up the desert sky. Fiery pieces of metal and ash fell to the ground all over the desert **(Master Monk LP: 4000 - 2800)**.

Tiffany laughed and replied, "Take that, sucker! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, its attack went back to normal (ATK: 3,600 - 2,600)

Master Monk drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Reborn Tengu!"

As she sat the card down, the long-nosed winged-beast apppeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Reborn Tengu, attack!"

The mighty winged beast went and made a few slashes with its sword, blasting Mud Golem into a cloud of dust.

"Thunder Lord, attack!"

He launched another burst of electricity and it shot out and a Magician of Faith appeared on the card (DEF: 400) before the electricity atomized her and then he took a spell from his graveyard and placed it in his hand.

"I end my turn now."

Master Monk drew a card and replied, "I banish another monster to bring out my Golden Shuttle again!"

As he took his 2nd Mud Golem and banished it, another of the antique machines appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I now summon another one!"

As she the card down, a exact copy of the one appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Next, I'll use their abilites!"

Suddenly, the 1st one began to glow (LV: 4 - 5) and then the 2nd one began to glow (LV: 5 - 6).

"I now overlay my 2 level 6 monsters!"

both monsters turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me...**_Number 6: OOParts Atlandis!"_**

As he sat the card down, a HUGE rock-like creature appeared with the number 6 on the ring that was covering its waist area (ATK: 2,600).

Dust Knight then replied, "This duel is getting more dangerous by the minute."

"Next, I use its ability to equip it with the Machu Mech in my graveyard!"

Suddenly, a part of the floating city appeared around its body (ATK: 2,600 - 3,800).

"Next, I remove 1 Xyz Material monster from it to remove the equipped monster to halve your lifepoints!"

As he took the Golden Shuttle card and banished it, the armor plating shattered (ATK: 3,800 - 2,600) and the metal shards flew in and stabbed into her** (Tiffany LP: 2700 -1350)**.

"I can't attack with it, but I'll set a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Tengu to defense and then I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Master Monk drew a card and replied, "I'll play my Tablet card again!"

As it appeared, the huge number began to glow (ATK: 2,600 - 3,400).

"Now, attack her Thunder Lord!"

A small hatch opened op on its head and a burst of hot lava shot out and struck the huge Synchro and it roared in pain before it exploded into a shower of fiery sparks of light **(Tiffany LP: 1350 - 675)**.

"I'm about to win this duel! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Icarus Attack! Say goodbye to your tablet and Field Spell!"

Suddenly, Reborn Tengu turned all fiery and it flew in and exploded into flames, reducing the tablet to dust (ATK: 3,400 - 2,600) and returning the field to the desert and then a 2nd Reborn Tengu appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I banish 2 wind monsters to bring out my Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms!"

As he took the first Tengu and Cheepcheepcheep and banished them, the windy dragon ruler appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I banish 1 wind monster to bring out Garuda!"

As she took her Mist Valley Sky Knight and banished it, the windy eagle appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Next, I tribute my Garuda and Tengu to summon my Mist Valley Apax Avian!"

As the two monsters vanished, the huge bird of Mist Valley appeared and then a 3rd Tengu appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Apax Avian, attack!"

the huge bird began to flap its wings and huge gust of wind shot out and slammed into the huge Number and cracks began to form all over the huge number before it exploded into a shower of pebbles and fiery globs of lava **(Master Monk LP: 2800 - 2700)** and Master Monk replied, "This can't be it for me!"

"Afraid so, chump! Tengu, you're up!"

The winged beast went and struck him down with its swords **(Master Monk LP: 2700 - 1000)**.

"Tempest, finish him off!"

The dragon roared as it opened its mouth and a hurricane began and the huge windstorm shot out and struck him down **(Master Monk LP: 1000 - 0)**.

Kristen then repleid, "I knew she could win it."

he began to glow and replied, "Whatever. I'll be back!"

Suddenly, he exploded into dust and then Tiffany walked over to where he was and the 3 Numbers he used where right there and Tiffany grabbed them and she replied, "Good riddance to you and your sandstorms."

Dust Knight then replied, "We should head back to the city now and we'll head to the fortress after breakfast tomorrow."

Tiffany then replied, "Great Idea, Dust Knight."

They all got in the truck again and they drove off.

**-ooo-**

Cards made by me &amp; others

Majestic Water Goose

Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

If you control another Winged-Beast monster (That has a Level): You can reduce that monsters level by 1 and then you can Special Summon this card (From your hand). You can only control 1 "Majestic Water Goose" at a time.

Pot of Elemental Greed / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Pot of Greed that's dark red in color and there is dust coming out of its top and drops of water are falling out of its mouth.

At the start of your Main Phase 1: Select 3 monsters from your graveyard with a different Attribute and shuffle the 3 cards back into your deck and then draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Pot of Elemental Greed" per turn.

**-ooo-**

**Another duel comes to a close end. In the next chapter, they finally find the fortress and they enter it and Kelly challenges the leader. Can her Red Eyes army take the leader down? Find out in "The Power of Nature" and it'll be coming soon.**


	22. The Power of Nature

Chapter 22: The Power of Nature

-ooo-

Back at Abigail's building, the girls were talking about the duel that happened.

Abigail smiled and replied, "The one that caused those stupid dust storm is gone?"

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Darn right he is. He was a tough duelist."

"I didn't have a doubt you wouldn't let me or my city down, Tiffany."

Kristen then replied, "We're ready for the Earth Fortress now."

"How about you rest up for the rest of the day and my staff will lead you there tomorrow morning before the desert heats up?"

"I like that idea alot. We'll head out tomorrow."

-ooo-

Back at the Dark Fang mansion, Tatyana was talking to her kids.

Trevor then replied, "They're heading towards the Earth Fortress at this time, mom."

Tatyana then replied, "I knew that they would, son. Hold off any attacks on them or La Casita until they return to Darrien's mansion again."

Trisha then replied, "Everything is going to be great, mom. We'll avenge dad's death and take over the island as well."

"Lets hope we can actually do that, my dear. Lets hope that can happen."

-ooo-

Later that night outside of the main city gate, Sebastian was in a duel against a Skull Knight #2 (ATK: 1,000). Sebastian had a Psychic Snail (ATK: 1,900) and a Magical Android on the field and no facedown cards and the fiend had 2 facedown monsters and 1 facedown card and it was Sebastian's turn.

(Skull Knight #2 LP: 4000 - Sebastian LP: 6400).

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I summon Psychic Commander."

As he sat the card down, the psychic soldier appeared (ATK: 1,400).

Next, I'll drop 800 lifepoints to allow my Magical Android to attack twice."

He glowed (Sebastian LP: 6400 - 5600) and then he replied, "Attack his first monster, Commander."

He fired a burst of light from its carrier and a Skull Knight #2 appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and was atomized as the attack struck it.

"Android, attack."

She fired a burst of fire from her scept and itshot out and it shot out and a Feral Imp appeared on the card (DEF: 1,400) and was burnt to a crisp as her fiery attack struck it.

"Attack him directly."

He fired another fiery burst and it shot out and struck him down (Skull Knight #2 LP: 4000 - 1600) and then he smiled and replied, "I special Summon my Gorz Emissary of Darkness now!"

As he sat the card down, the imfamous dark fiend appeared (ATK: 2,700) and then the armored fairy appeared (ATK: ? - 2,400).

"Okay then. I'll gain 600 lifepoints for each Psychic I have and that'll end my turn now."

He glowed (Sebastian LP: 5600 - 7400).

Skull Knight #2 drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the metal fiend appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Gorz, attack Android!"

The wicked fiend made a downward slash towards her, blasting the Synchro into triangles.

"Emissary, attack!"

The armored fairy went and struck, cutting Psychic Commander in two. The pieces dissolved into particles.

"Gil Garth, attack directly!"

The fiend went in and struck him down (Sebastian LP: 7400 - 4300).

The fiend laughed and replied, "I'm going to be the won that took you down! I end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "Not a chance. I play Fiend's Sanctuary."

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (DEF: 0).

"I tribute it for my Psychic Emperor."

As it vanished, the emperor appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now gain 500 lifepoints for each Psychic in my graveyard and I have 14 right now."

Suddenly, he glowed again (Sebastian LP: 4300 - 11300).

Skull Knight gulped and replied, "No way."

"Way. I play Double Summon my Soul Sphere."

As he sat the card down, the glowing blue orb appeared (ATK: 100).

"I now tune them together."

The sphere began to glow as it split into a single white star, which turned into a green ring and the rings went through Psychic Emperor, which turned into 6 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Ancient Sacred Wyvern."

As she sat the card down, the huge fairy-like dragon appeared (ATK: 2,100 - 11,800).

"I'm getting out of here!"

As began to turn around and run away, the mighty fairy shot out its celestal flames that shot out and Gorz exploded into flames as it struck and burnt pieces of his armor fell to the ground (Skull Knight #2 LP: 1600 - 0) and then the rest of the flames struck and Skull Knight #2 was incinerated in a fiery explosion.

Sebastian then replied, "Coward."

As the flames and smoke cleared, not even ash remained of the fiend or its duel disk and he replied, "Good riddance."

he turned and went back into the village.

-ooo-

That next day, the ladies were in the truck with Dust Knight while Abigail and her workers were ready to see them off.

Abigail nodded and replied, "You'll find where you need to go about 25 miles from here in the valley area. Be careful of falling rocks and everything there."

Dust Knight then replied, "I'll make sure they get there okay, madam."

They quickly drove off and Abigail then replied, "Careful, my friends. Good luck on your journey."

-ooo-

About a hour or so later, they reached the middle of the valley between two large mountains.

Kelly then replied, "Were to now?"

They all got out of the vehicle and they walked in and saw a huge castle made of rocks.

"Okay, thats cool.", Tiffany said quickly.

Dust Knight then replied, "Lets get going, gang."

They all walked inside of it.

-ooo-

About 20 minutes later, they were outside of a huge rocky door.

Dust Knight then replied, "Your journey has lead you all here and inside here the fortress leader."

The door slowly opened up and what they saw next was odd to sat at least. It was a large forest with many tall trees and the saw many tiny birds resting in them.

Kristen then replied, "Wow, cool."

As they walked in and the door closed behind them, they began to walk through and Kelly replied, "Where's the leader?"

"He should be around here somewhere."

Suddenly, in a open area of the forest they saw a fairy-like male sitting on a large chair (ATK: 2,400) and he was quietly sleeping away.

Dust Knight then replied, "Thats the Fortress Leader, ladies."

Kristen then replied, "That's Fairy King Albverdich!"

Suddenly, he slowly woke up and he replied, "Can I help you?"

Kelly took a step forward and replied, "I'm Kelly Kenway and I'm here to duel you for the earth key."

He nodded and replied, "Sounds like a plan to me."

As he got up, the chair sank into the ground and all the trees sank into the ground as well and a duel disk that looked it was made of wood appeared on his arm.

Kristen nodded and replied, "Nice touch."

Dust Knight then replied, "Made from a tree that was about to collapse anyway. He tries to use everything in a nature way, ladies."

As they sat down, Kelly and him activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece."

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Albverdich LP: 8000 - Kelly LP: 8000)**

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Albverdich drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and summon my Naturia White Oak."

As he sat the card down, a large tree with a face appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Tiffany then replied, "Make's sense he uses a Naturia deck. Goes with the theme of this fortress."

"Now, attack."

A branch shot out from its limbs and a Dynamite Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,300) and branch struck it and it exploded into cloud of fiery smoke and then the tree was covered in soot and smoke a moment later (ATK: 1,800 - 1,500) and he sighed and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Luster Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the emerald dragon appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Attack his tree!"

He launched a burst of hot flames and they struck, reducing the large tree to burnt timber **(Albverdich LP: 8000 - 7600)**.

"Your turn now."

Albverdich drew a card and replied, "I summon my Naturia Apple Tree."

As he sat the card down, large tree with many apples with eyes appeared (ATK: 0) and then it knelt (DEF: 2,100).

"Its effect. I'll set a couple of cards facedown and its your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Dragon from my Des Volstgalph!"

As the crystalized dragon vanished, the mighty desert dragon appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Now, bring that Tree down!"

The dragon launched a burst of fiery and Alverdich quickly replied, "Can't allow that to happen. I activate Castle Walls."

Suddenly, it began to glow (DEF: 2,100 - 2,600) as the attack reflected off its body (Kelly LP: 8000 - 7600) and then he replied, "I now play Cross Counter to send your dragon away."

Suddenly, the huge dragon exploded into a cloud of dust and she groaned and replied, "Damn it. I end my turn now."

Alverdich then replied, "I use Apple Tree's effect to skip my draw phase for a Apple Seed token."

Suddenly, a small seed fell from the tree and landed next to it (DEF: 800).

"Now, I summon my Naturia Mantis."

As he sat the card down, a plant-like mantis appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Attack her directly."

The mighty bug went and slammed into her with its head (Kelly LP: 7600 - 5900).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Red-Eyes Black Chick!"

As she sat the card down, the young red eyes appeared (ATK: 800).

"Next, I tribute it for my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

As it vanished, the mighty Red Eyes appeared with a powerful roar (ATK: 2,400).

"Now, roast his mantis!"

The mighty dragon launched its trademark attack and it shot out and burnt the mantis to a crisp **(Alverdich LP: 7600 - 6900)**.

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Alverdich drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lancer Lindwurm!"

As he sat the card down, the lance-wielding dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Lindwurm, attack!"

he went and struck, blowing the seed to bits** (Alverdich LP: 6900 - 5900)**.

"Red Eyes, attack!"

The dragon launched the attack and the apple tree was reduced to a pile of hot ash and burnt timber.

"I end my turn now."

Alverdich drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up."

As he did so, a pair of cherries with faces appeared (ATK: 200).

"I now summon my Naturia Beetle."

As he sat the card down, a small beetle with leaves for wings appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now tune my Cherries with Beetle."

The cherries turned into 1 white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Naturia Beetle, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Naturia Beast."

As he sat the card down, one of the most infamous of the Naturia monsters appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,200).

Kristen then replied, "Quite a powerful Synchro."

Tiffany then replied, "Its still weaker then her dragon."

"Next, I play Leodrake's Mane."

Suddenly, the beast let out a proud roar (ATK: 2,200 - 3,000).

"Now, attack her monster."

The mighty beast let out a loud roaring soundwave that shot out and struck the dragon and it roared in pain before it exploded into shards **(Kelly LP: 5900 - 5300)**.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Windwurm to defense and then I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Alverdich drew a card and replied, "I summon my Naturia Horneedle."

As he sat the card down, a large plant-like bee appeared.

"I now play Barkion's Bark to prevent you from activating your trap, if it is one. Beast, attack."

The beast let out another powerful roar and Linderwurm was blown into pixels as the attack struck it down.

"Horneedle, your turn."

The mighty insect flew and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and shattered into shards as the bee stung it and then 2nd dragon appeared (DEF: 1,100).

"Your move now, young lady."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I tribute it to summon my Strong Wind Dragon!"

As it vanished, the mighty dragon of the winds appeared (ATK: 2,400 - 3,100).

"Attack the beast!"

The dragon flapped its wings like crazy until a huge windstorm started up and shot out and struck the beast and it roared before shattered into triangles **(Alverdich LP: 5900 - 5000)**.

"Cool. I end my turn now."

Alverdich drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and switch Horneedle to defense and then I'll set a new monster and its your move now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Dragonute!"

As she sat the card down, the axe-wielding dragon warrrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

Alverdich quickly replied, "I activate my facedown Fiendish Chains."

Suddenly, chains shot out from the trap and wrapped up the dragon (ATK: 3,100 - 2,400).

"Dragonute, attack!"

The dragon warrior went and made a slash, slicing Horneedle in two. The two pieces shattered to little bits and then the dragon knelt (DEF: 200).

"Your turn now."

Alverdich drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown Cosmobeet up."

As he did so, a large plant with a flower on its top appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Next, I summon my Naturia Strawberry."

As he sat the card down, a large strawberry with a cute smiling face appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now tune Cosmobeet with my Strawberry."

The small plant turned into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Strawberry, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Naturia Barkion."

As he sat the card down, a large dragon that had the exoskeleton of tree bark appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Now, attack Strong Wind Dragon."

The dragon roared and then leaves shot and sliced into the dragon, cutting it many little pieces **(Kelly LP: 5300 - 5200)**.

"Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Alverdich drew a card and replied, "I equip my dragon with Fairy Meteor Crush."

Suddenly, it's body began to glow.

"I now summon my Naturia Guardian."

As he sat the card down, a tree with a old face on it appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Time to battle. Guardian, attack."

He swung his branch and it struck, blowing Axe Dragonute to shards.

"Barkion attacks now."

The huge dragon let its attack again and a Golem Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and exploded into shards as the leaves sliced into it **(Kelly LP: 5200 - 4700)**.

"Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I play Swing of Memories!"

Suddenly, Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared again (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I play Polymerization to fuse it with the Goddess with the 3rd Eye in my hand and It's going to me a Meteor Dragon!"

As the many-eyed fairy merged with the dragon, the mighty Meteor Black Dragon appeared (ATK: 3,500).

Tiffany nodded and replied, "She's doing really good so far."

"Now, attack her Barkion!"

the dragon launched a wave of fiery meteors and they shot out and struck, reducing Barkion to a cloud of fiery smoke **(Alverdich LP: 5000 - 4000)**.

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Alverdich drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Guardian to defense and I'll set a monster and 1 facedown card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vanguard of the Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the dark dragon appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Vanguard, attack!"

The dragon went and jammed its dagger into the large tree and then it broke apart into a splinters of wood.

"Meteor, attack!"

The dragon launched its attack and it struck, obliterating the facedown Morphing Jar before it was even seen and both discarded what was left and drew 5 cards and she replied, "Your turn now."

Alverdich drew a card and replied, "I play Miracle Synchro Fusion to bring out one of my deck's best monsters."

As Naturia Beast's and Naturia Barkion's card appeared and faded away, Naturia Beast wearing armor that looked Barkion appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Meet the mighty Naturia Exterio."

Kristen then replied, "He just locked her cards down."

"I now play Shrink."

As his facedown lifted up, the dragon shrank down (ATK 3,500 - 1,750).

"Attack."

The huge beast let out a mighty roar and the soundwave shot out and struck the dragon, blasting it into tiny shards **(Kelly LP: 4700 - 3650)**.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my dragon to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Alverdich drew a card and replied, "I summon Naturia Pear."

As he sat the card down, a large pear with large eyes appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now equip it to my Exterio."

Suddenly, it vanished and the pear appeared next to the huge beast (ATK: 2,800 - 3,000).

"Any Naturia equipped with Pear gets 200 more attack and can also do piercing damage as well. Attack his facedown monster."

The huge beast let out a proud and powerful roar and it shot and struck, smashing Vanguard to little pieces **(Kelly LP: 3650 - 1950)**.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up."

As she did so, Totem Dragon appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now tribute it to summon my 2nd Red Eyes!"

As it vanished, another of the dragons appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I tribute it to special summon my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon."

Suddenly, it began to glow and become a more powerful dragon (ATK: 2,400 - 7,200).

Kristen smiled and replied, "Yea!"

"Now, attack that thing!"

The dragon let out a huge burst of hot flames and shot out and struck the beast **(Alverdich LP: 4000 - 0)**.

Kelly smiled and replied, "That ends the duel."

Alverdich sighed and replied, "Good dueling, young lady. Lets get you what you won."

"Sounds good to me."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Naturia Apple Tree

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,100/2 Stars

When Summoned: Switch it to faceup Defense postion. Once per turn: You can skip your draw phase to special summon 1 Apple Seed Token (Plant/Earth/ATK: 200/DEF: 800/1 Star) to your side of the field. The tokens can only be used to Tribute or Synchro Summon a "Naturia" monster. You can only control 1 "Naturia Apple Tree" At a time.

Naturia Pear

Plant/Union/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 500/3 Stars

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "Naturia" monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. The equipped monsters gains 300 ATK &amp; DEF and inflicts piercing damage (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.)

-ooo-

**Sorry if that duel was a quick one. In the next chapter, they get the key and head back to the village and then after that, Mefist makes his move...and its not going to be good for the gang. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter and I'm keeping the chapter name a secret for now.**


	23. Family and Justice

Chapter 23: Family and Justice

-ooo-

Back at the fortress, they were about to enter a small shed-like building made of wood.

Alverdich then replied, "Darrien picked the best duelists."

Kelly then replied, "Thank you for saying so, sir."

Anytime."

Suddenly, the door opened up and inside was a large treasure chest and Alverdich smiled and replied, "Open it up."

Kelly walked up to it and it opened up, revealing a Synchro a regular effect monster and the key and she grabbed the cards and saw both and she smiled and replied, "Good cards."

She placed the cards into her pants pocket and grabbed the key and Alverdich then replied, "Good job. You all only need 3 more keys to enter that hidden area of World Island. I wish you the best of luck of getting your 3 final keys."

Suddenly, a portal appeared up and Alverdich then replied, "This will lead you all back to Abigail's main building in her portal room."

The girls nodded as they entered with Dust Knight and the Duel Spirit sighed and replied, "I wish the best of luck for all of you ladies. You're the only ones that can save this island from the true evil."

-ooo-

Back on the island were Deepsea Warrior, Mefist and their leader was staying at, Mefist had a duel dusk made of bones his arm with a deck in it while Talio was standing next to him.

Talio smiled and replied, "You ready to take down World Island?"

"Damn right I am, my friend. My deck can crush any of their lousy decks! I'm ready to kick some ass and take names!"

Talio nodded and replied, "Good luck to you. You only need 4 offerings to gain your power you want. Those cursed numbers will help you get your prize, my friend."

"Sounds good to me, my friend. Thank you for everything."

"No problem at all. I hate World Island's leader worst them anyone and more help I get, the better I am. Just head in and do what you have to."

Mefist nodded as he vanished into a thick cloud of black smoke and then Talio nodded and replied, "With Darrien and those girls out of my way, I'll rule this island even faster now."

-ooo-

Later that night, the gang was at the train station and Abigail was right there with them.

Abigail smiled and replied, "Great job for beating Alverdich in that duel and getting the key. You're all halfway to opening it up!"

Kelly nodded and replied, "Damn right we can't wait. Its been fun and we can't wait to find our next location."

Joelle then repleid, "You ladies came have the conductor's car to travel in. You all deserve it after saving the railway and this beautiful city from the Dark Fangs."

Christine then replied, "We'll be ready to go at anytime."

Kristen nodded and replied, "Lets get going then."

The gang walked towards the train and Abigail sighed and repleid, "Take those assholes down and save World Island, ladies."

-ooo-

A few hours later, the girls were back in La Casita and Darrien met them there and they were now in the War Room in Darrien's mansin.

Darrien then replied, "Lets see where we go next."

Suddenly, a large picture of a volcano lit up and Darrien replied, "The next one is Mt. Magmore. The fortress must be inside."

Kelly groaned and replied, "The heat is going to be brutal if we have to inside."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, my young friends. Take a few days off and we'll head out there after some much-needed rest."

Kelly nodded and replied, "After a duel that brutal, that's a great idea."

Darrien nodded and replied, "Get some rest and meet me in my main dining room for some breakfast."

The girls nodded as they walked away.

-ooo-

That outside of the East Gate entrance to the city, Mefist was staring at the gate.

He laughed and replied, "Can't wait for this."

He took two copies of one number and two of another one and the 4 cards began to glow and he replied, "Go forth and get my offerings!"

Suddenly, 4 shadows flew from the cards and into the city.

-ooo-

That morning, Darrien with his staff.

Darrien then replied, "I wonder where Rochelle is. She's usually on time for breakfast."

Dirk looked at him and replied, "Probably still sleeping, sir. She'll be in soon."

The doors opened up and Tyler, Melanie and Troy walked in and saw Darrien and Darrien replied, "Morning."

Tyler then replied, "Morning, Darrien."

Melanie then replied, "Seen the girls? We went to the rooms and they weren't there."

Darrien then replied, "This is odd. Rochelle hasen't been seen either."

Dirk then replied, "You think they left in the middle of the night to head towards the fortress?"

Tyler then replied, "No way. They looked foward to resting up."

Darrien looked at Dirk and replied, "Get Freed and Command Knight in here. We'll ask them to check their rooms to see if they did leave already."

He quickly left and Darrien replied, "Lets hope for the best."

Tyler then replied, "We'll find them soon."

-ooo-

That morning in the dining room of the DF mansion, the family was enjoying breakfast.

Tatyana then replied, "Those girls have 3 keys now? They're getting closer and closer to entering that hidden treasure chamber..if it does even exist."

Trisha took a few sips of her orange juice and she replied, "We won't know until we see it ourselves, mom."

Archfiend General walked in and he replied, "I just heard from our spy in La Casita that those girls and Darrien's dauighter have vanished and can't be found anywhere."

Tyrone then replied, "They probably are heading towards the next fortress."

"Nope. They went through their rooms and found their decks and disks. They wouldn't leave without that stuff, Tyrone."

Tatyana then replied, "Hopefully they can find them soon. I want to take over the city, but its not right for them to be out of the picture. Let the army know to leave the city alone until they're found by Darrien and his warriors."

The fiend nodded and walked out of the room and Trisha then replied, "I wonder where they are."

-ooo-

That afternoon in the town sqaure, they were still looking and becoming more worried by the minute.

Tyler then replied, "This is getting scary. Where the heck could they be?"

Darrien then replied, "I hope we can find them soon. I miss my Rochelle right now."

Melanie then replied, "I hope they're somewhere safe."

Suddenly, the saw Freed rushing in and he replied, "Darrien, they sent our war room a message about the girls and they went us to meet him or her in La Casita Stadium and they'll let us know where they are!"

Darrien then replied, "Could the gangs be behinf this?"

"Afraid not, sir. They refuse to do anything this horrible."

Rick then replied, "Let see who this is and get them back!"

Darrien nodded and replied, "Damn right, my friend."

-ooo-

Later that night, they arrived in the middle arena of La Caista. The stadium took 2 years to build and they were offered a World Cup while it was being built and now 4 years from the current date, they will host the soccer tournament in the stadium and La Casita will support housing for the athetles and their coaches.

Darrien then replied, "Whoever did this to the ladies, show up!"

Suddenly, Mefist appeared into a thick cloud of smoke and he replied, "Evening, everyone"

Tyler then replied, "Where are the girls?"

Mefist then replied, "Let me show you all."

As the smoked cleared, they couldn't believe what they saw! The girls were tied up with a rope-like chain and their backs and arms were on a large cross of somesorts (They were each wearing a white gown) and somesort of metal-like creature was holding the crosses. One had the number 13 on it and the other one had the number 31 (ATK: 500 x4).

Darrien then replied, "What's the meaning of this, you bastard?"

Mefist then replied, "Meet **Number 13: Cain's Doom** and **Number 31: Abel's Doom** and they're some of the most wicked number monsters in the game!"

Tyler then replied, "Don't give a fuck about that! You're the one that kidnapped the girls?"

"Of course. To become the most powerful being on World Island, I need to offer to offer 4 souls their energy and these Numbers are draining their energy as we speak. If we get enough power, I'll offer all 4 of them to become the most powerful duelist and spirit ever!"

Rick then replied, "I care alot about them all! I won't let you get away with this!"

Mefiist laughed and replied, "Whatever you say, kid."

Rick lifted up his duel disk and replied, "We have a duel right here and now and if I win, you free the girls and if you win, you can get me as well!"

Mefist laughed and replied, "This is too damn easy. The only way to free the girls is to defeat me in a duel and each passing turn, they will all feel pain."

Melanie then replied, "Rick will stop that from happening!"

As they took a step back, Rick walked foward and both duelists activated their disks and drew cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Mefist LP: 8000 - Rick LP: 8000)**

The girls slowly opened their eyes and Kristen groaned and replied, "Beat..this bastard, Rick."

Kelly groaned and replied, "We all...believe in you right, bro."

Tiffany then replied, "You have one of the most intresting decks I ever saw. You can..do it."

Rochelle groaned and replied, "Good luck...Rick."

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, the whole family was in shock to see what was going on.

Trevor then replied, "This is horrible."

Trisha then replied, "He's going to offer their souls and lives for power? That's low."

Tatyana then replied, "He must of joined up with someone that can control these powers with no trouble. I hope for the best for Rick. I always hated that asshole Mefist and hopefully he can bring him down."

Tyrone then replied, "I agree mom. No one ever deserves this crap, not even them."

"Lets hope that young man can take that bastard down, son."

-ooo-

Back at the stadium, the girls continued to struggle with the bits of pain they were feeling."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mefist drew a card and replied, "I summon the mighty Archfiend Calvary!"

As he sat the card down, a fiend on a wicked horse appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Now, attack!"

The fiend went in and a a metallic and plastic form of Sangan appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the fiend struck it with its spear and shattered into little pieces of metal and Rick replied, "When Toy Critter is flipped up, I can add any Toy monster from my deck to my hand!"

He took a card and added it to his hand.

"Whatever you say, kid. I end my turn now."

As Rick drew a card, the girls all began to groan even harder and Mefist then replied, "When this duel is complete, they'll be no more!"

Rick then replied, "No way in hell I'm going to allow that! I summon my Toy Train!"

As he sat the card down, a toy train appeared (ATK: 1,700) and then he opened his field slot and replied, "I'm bring us to Toy Town!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the stadium turned into the cartoon-like village (ATK: 1,700 - 2,000).

"Crush that thing!"

The train shot out and rammed into the fiend was blown into shards** (Mefist LP: 8000 - 7900)**.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Mefist drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "Toy Magician, I summon you!"

As she sat the card down, the plastic magician appeared (ATK: 1,600 - 1,900).

"Lets do it. Toy Train, attack!"

The toy train went in and a small and femal fiend appeared on the card (DEF: 0) and the train rode in and crushed her flat and Mefist replied, "When Archfiend Heiress is destroyed, I get any Archfiend card from my deck to my hand!"

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then Rick replied, "Direct attack!"

He fired a burst of light and it shot out and struck Mefist (Mefist LP: 7900 - 6000).

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Mefist drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the Field Spell Card Pandemonium!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the toy town turned into the evil homeworld of the Archfiends."

"Next, I activate my facedown Sinister Yorishiro!"

The trap flipped up.

"This allows me to summon High Leveled Fiends with no trouble, like my Archfiend Giant!"

As he sat the card down, a tall and dark fiend appeared with a spiked club in its hand (ATK: 2,400).

"Now, smash his Train!"

The fiend went in and smashed the train into little pieces of metal **(Rick LP: 8000 - 7300)**.

"There you go. I first play Dian Keto."

He began to glow **(Mefist LP: 6000 - 7000)** and then he replied, "Your turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Magician to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mefist drew a card and replied, "I bring forth Archfiend Soldier!"

As she sat the card down, the wicked footsoldier appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Soldier, attack his Magician!"

The fiend went and slashed with his sword, cutting Toy Magician in twain. The two pieces shattered to bits.

"Attack his facedown monster, Giant!"

The fiend went in and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (DEF: 1,450) and the fiend struck with its club, smashing the large rodent to bits and then a Toy Soldier appeared (ATK: 800 x2).

"My fiends are going to make your toy army suffer! I end my turn now."

As Rick drew a card and two more of the Soldiers appeared (ATK: 800 x2), each of the ladies let out a cry of pain as the numbers began to glow and tears were starting to drop from Kristen's eyes and Rick turned to her and replied, "Stay Strong, sis. I'll beat this bastard and save you all! I won't give up until he's done for! I tribute two of my Soldiers for my Puppet King!"

As two of them vanished, the wooden monarch appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Next, I play Harpie's Feather Duster!"

As te spell appeared, the field spell returned to the stadium and the trap was smashed to bits as well.

"I attack your Soldier!"

The wooden warrior went and made a punch, blowing Archfiend Soldier to shards **(Mefist LP: 7000 - 6100)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mefist drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Giant to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Unicorn!"

As he sat the card down, a metal unicorn with a tin horn appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"When Summoned, I can add any Toy monster from my deck to my hand!"

He took a monster and placed in his hand and then he replied, "Attack!"

The King went and gave the fiend a swift punch to its stomach and its eyes bugged out before it fell backwards, vanishing into a cloud of black smoke before it hit the ground.

"Toy Unicorn, attack!"

The unicorn toy went in and a fiend with a rhino's head appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and shattered to bits as the unicorn stabbed at it with his horn **(Mefist LP: 6100 - 5300)** and Mefist replied, "When Fiendish Rhino Warrior is destroyed, I can discard any Fiend from my deck to the graveyard."

He took a card and discarded it.

"Fine with me. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mefist drew a card and replied, "I summon my Malicevorous Spoon!"

As he sat the card down, A tiny fiend with a spoon-like weapon appeared with a spoon-like weapon (ATK 100).

"Next, I'll discard a fiend to special summon my Malicervorous Fork from my hand!"

As he discarded a 2nd Fiendish Rhino Warrior, a small imp-like creature with a fork-like weapon appeared (ATK: 500).

"Since I special summoned a Malicervorous monster, I can special summon one level 2 Fiend from my graveyard and I Choose my Malicervorous Knife that I discarded with Fiendish Rhino Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a tiny fiend with a knife-like weapon appeared (ATK; 600).

"Next, I overlay my 3 level 2 monsters!"

Each of the tiny fiends turned into a small black orb and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..**_Number 96: Dark Mist_**!"

As he sat the card down, a evil fiend with sharp claws appeared and the number 96 was on its head (ATK: 100).

Melanie then replied, "Only 100 attack points? Its a wimp."

Darrien then replied, "It must have a great special ability then."

"I Now attack!"

The fiend rushed and Mefist replied, "Now, I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to half your monsters attack power and my mist will gain the lost attack power!"

As he took the Spoon and discarded it, both monsters began to glow (ATK: 100 - 1,500 - (ATK: 2,800 - 1,500) and it launched a huge burst of black flames and they shot out and reduced the wooden monarch to a pile of burnt timber **(Rick LP: 7300 - 7200)**.

"If you try to attack me with a monster, I can use Mist's effect as well! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I switch my Unicorn to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mefist drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, another of the evil footsoldiers appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Soldier, attack!"

The fiend went and struck with his sword, smashing the Toy Unicorn to pieces.

"Dark Mist, attack!"

The fiend went in and a toy box with a turnkey appeared on the card (DEF: 0) and the fiend slashed it to bits with its clawed arms.

"Whatever, I end my turn now."

As Rick drew a card, the girls let out louder groans of pain.

Darrien looked at Rochelle and replied, "Honey, you still in this?"

She weekly nodded and replied, "I'll be...fine, dad. Rick, crush...him."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I banish my Toy Jack Box you just destroyed to special summon a toy from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Toy Magician appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I summon my Tin Goldfish!"

As she sat the card down, a metallalic goldfish appeared (ATK: 800).

"I use to special summon a level 4 monster from my hand and I choose my 2nd Toy Train!"

As she sat the card down, the toy train appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I overlay my 3 level 4 monsters!"

All 3 monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Timplate Archduke!"

As he sat the card down, a large mechanic warrior with a sword appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Next, I'll use a Xyz Material monster of his to switch your damn monsters mode!"

As he took the Goldfish card and discarded it, the ugly fiend knelt (DEF: 1,000).

"Now, attack it!"

The fiend went and made a heavy cut with his sword, cutting Dark Mist right down the middle with his sword. The two pieces simply faded away.

"Good riddance! I end my turn now."

Mefist drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Soldier to defense and I'll set a card and thats my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Aye-Iron!"

As she sat the card down, the kangaroo toy appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I'll bringing your facedown monster up!"

As he took the Toy Magician Card and removed it, the facedown monster faded away and then a odd-looking dog-like creature with a growl (ATK: 800).

"Archduke, attack that thing!"

The machine warrior and brought his sword onto the demonic dog, slicing it apart** (Mefist LP: 6100 - 4600)** and he groaned and replied, "When Doomdog Orchoros is destroyed in battle, i can add a Level 8 Fiend from my deck to my hand!"

He took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Aye-Iron, attack!"

The toy slammed its cymbals and a shockwave shot out and struck, blowing the Soldier to shards.

"Whatever you say. I End my turn now."

Mefist drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown The First Monarch!"

Suddenly, somesort of shadowy creature appeared and knelt (DEF: 2,400).

"I'll discard and declare Dark. Since it can be used as two tributes, I tribute him to summon my Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror!"

As he sat the card down, a huge and tall fiend appeared with a large sword (ATK: 3,000).

Darrien then replied, "Quite a powerful monster."

Melanie then repleid, "He can take him down!"

Next, I banish a Archfiend card from my graveyard to destroy one of your cards!"

As he took his Heiress and banished it, he swung his sword and a blade of energy shot out and sliced through the Xyz. Nothing happened at first..and then it split right down the middle and what was left fell apart into a pile of broken metal.

"Attack that toy!"

He swung his sword again and shot out and and struck, slicing Aye-Iron cleanly in twain. The two pieces shattered to little bits** (Rick LP: 7200 - 5800)**.

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice!"

He took his 3 Toy Soldiers, Toy Unicorn and Iron Goldfish and shuffled the cards into his deck and then drew 2 new cards and then he replied, "Next, I'll banish a Spell to bring out my Spell Striker!"

As he took the spell he just used and banished it, the plastic warrior appeared (ATK: 600).

"Next, I'll set a monster and a card and then I'll attack You directly!"

The tiny warrior went and jammed its fist into the fiend **(Mefist LP: 4600 - 4000)**.

Tyler then replied, "He's doing at getting his lifepoints lower and lower."

Darrien then replied, "He'll get the girls back for us, my friends."

The parents sighed as they watched their youngest daughter struggle to move her ams and then she groaned and replied, "This is starting...to hurt."

Darrien sighed sadly and replied, "Stay strong, Kelly. Your brother will save you all."

"Your turn now, you fiendish bastard."

Mefist drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Lancer Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, the lance-wielding fiend appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Lets do it. Lancer, attack!"

He went jammed his spear into the tiny warrior, blasting Spell Striker into little fragments.

"Archfiend Emperor, attack!"

The fiend went in and swung his sword and shot out and the blade of energy reduced his facedown Morphing Jar (DEF: 600) to dust **(Rick LP: 5800 - 3400)**.

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown March of Toys!"

As he discarded the card, Toy Critter (ATK: 1,000), Toy Train (ATK: 1,700) and a Toy Magician appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I tribute my Toy Critter for my Toy Dragon!"

As it vanished, the mighty Toy Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,300 - 3,100).

Mefist groaned and replied, "Damn it."

"THis is my for my sisters and my friends! Toy Dragon, attack!"

The dragon toy began to glow and then a huge burst of fiery stars shot out from the sky and struck the huge fiend and the fiend groaned before it exploded into black globules.

"Toy Train, attack!"

The train charged and struck, blowing Lancer Archfiend to a pile of broken bones and dust.

"Direct attack!"

He fired a burst of light and it shot out and struck Mefist in the chest **(Mefist LP: 4000 - 2300**).

"I end my turn now."

Mefist drew a card and replied, "I"ll set 2 cards and a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

As Rick drew a card, Mefist activated his facedown Dust Tornado and shot out and smashed the March of Toys card to bits and then Toy Train and Toy Magician shattered into pixels.

"Whatever. I'll set a monster and I'll allow my dragon to attack!"

The toy fired its meteors again and it shot down and a Gil Garth appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and was blown to pieces as the meteors struck it down.

"I'll end my turn now"

"Mefist drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Archfiend Giant appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I activate my 2nd Sinister Yorishiro!"

The trap flipped up.

"I'll use it to get out my Archfiend Commander!"

As he sat the car ddown, a fiend with a purple exo-skeleton appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Next, I Overlay my 2 Level 6 monsters!"

Both fiends turned into glowing black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Archfiend Warlord!"

As he sat the card down, A huge fiend covered into crimson-red armor appeared with two black katana's for weapons and its head looked a demonic horse head (ATK: 2,500).

Darrien then replied, "He may be tough to beat, but your son can take him down!"

"Now, I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to negate the effect of a monster you control and its ATK becomes 1000!"

As he took the Archfiend Commander and discarded it, Toy Dragon began to rust (ATK: 2,300 - 1,000).

"Now, attack it!"

The fiend threw one of its swords and it shot and impaled the toy in the chest and then it exploded into a shower of dust** (Rick LP: 3400 - 1900)**.

Mefist laughed and replied, "THis is too damn easy! I end my turn now."

As Rick drew a card, Each of the Number monsters began to glow and each of the girls let out weak crys of pain and then Rick replied, "I won't give up on you guys! I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mefist drew a card and replied, "I activate my Archfiend Target card."

The spell appeared.

"I can only use this card if I have a Archfiend on the field. I Declare 1 Card and if you draw it, that card and this one is banished and you take 1000 damage! I choose your March of Toys!"

Darrien looked at Tyler and replied, "Does he have another copy of it?"

Tyler sighed and replied, "He uses 2 copies of that card. I Hope he don't draw it before that card's effect activates!"

"Next, I summon my Trance Archfiend!"

As she sat the card down, a ugl blue-skinned fiend appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Lets do it. Trance, attack!"

The fiend went in and a small spinner toy appeared (DEF: 800) and he smashed to pieces with its clawed hand and then a 2nd one appeared (DEF: 800) and Rick replied, "When Toy Spinner is destroyed, another takes its place!"

"Whatever. Warlord, attack!"

The fiend went and sliced the 2nd one in two and then a 3rd one appeared (DEF: 800).

"You won't beat me, kid! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll find a way, you freak! I discard 1 card to bring out my Toy Boat!"

As he took a Crowning of the Emperor card and discarded it, a small wooden boat appeared (ATK: 300).

"Next, I tribute my 2 monsters to summon my Toy Megazord!"

As the two machines vanished, a huge mechanical and toy robot appeared (ATK: 2,900).

"Next, I use his ability to banish 1 Toy from my graveyard to decrease the ATK of your monster by 800!"

As he took one of his Spinners and banished it, The Warlord let a loud groan (ATK: 2,500 - 1,700).

"Now, attack!"

The machine get out a sword and swung it and a huge burst of electricity shot out and struck the fiend and the Xyz let out a huge groan of pain before it exploded into shards **(Mefist LP: 2300 - 1100)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mefist drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Trance Archfiend's postion and the I'll set a couple of cards and that'l do it for now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon another Train!"

As he sat the card down, the toy train appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Toy Train, attack!"

The trained rushed and struck, smashing the Fiend to pieces and then the Archfiend Target fell apart into tiny black shards that dissolved as they hit the ground.

"Knew it. Attack!"

The machine swung its sword again and the electricity shot out again and a 2nd Doomdog Ochoros appeared on the card (DEF: 800) before the burst atomized it and then he took another monster from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Your turn now."

Mefist drew a card and replied, "I use my traps ability to bring out my Archfiend Empress!"

As he sat the card down, a really evil and diabolical fiend appeared (ATK: 2,900).

"I attack your monster!"

She aimed her staff at and he replied, "I activate my Bark of the Dark Ruler and I think 300 should be enough!"

As he glowed** (Mefist LP: 1100 - 800)**, a huge burst of dark light shot out and struck the machine (ATK: 2,900 - 2,600), going right through the chest of it. Small explosions happened all over the machine befoe it exploded into fiery metal **(Rick LP: 1900 - 1600)**.

"Just give up, kid! I'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "Never! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the trap was blown apart.

"I'll switch my Train to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mefist drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mad Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, the sharp clawed fiend appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack his facedown monster with Bone Shard Storm!"

Its mid-section opened up and a burst of sharp bones shot out and a Toy Soldier appeared on the card (DEF: 300) and the bones tore the wooden soldier to bits **(Rick LP: 1600 - 100)**.

"Attack!"

The empress began to glow and a huge burst of dark energy shot out and smashed the Train to bits and he drew a card.

Mefist then replied, "Just give it up, already! You won't beat me and my Empress is going to crush you in my next turn! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "There is no way I'm giving up, asshole! I'm doing this for my friends and family that I love and want to protect in damn way I can think off! I won't stop until you're defeated and I win this duel, GOT IT?"

Suddenly, a card in Rick's Extra Deck began to glow.

Melanie then replied, "What's going on?"

Tyler then replied, "I don't know. Something good, I hope."

Darrien then replied, "I'm clueless too, my friends."

He opened his Extra Deck and saw the glowing card and he gasped and replied, "Wow."

He slid the card back in and replied, "I activate my 2nd March of Toys!"

Suddenly, Two Toy Trains (ATK: 1,700 x2), a Toy Magician (ATK: 1,600) and a couple of Spinners appeared (ATK: 800 x2).

"Now, I Overlay my 3 Level 4 monsters!"

The two trains and Magician began to glow as they turned into 3 white orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

Tyler then replied, "He has a Number?"

Darrien then replied, "It has to be."

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me...**_Number 27: Legendary Toy Master!"_**

As he sat the card down, a huge wooden warrior-shaped toy appeared and he was covering with metal armor and he had a sword in his hand and the Number 27 was on the front of its armor (ATK: 2,300).

Melanie then replied, "Wow, cool."

Darrien then replied, "Someout out there heard his cry when He told Mefist about never giving up."

Mefist then replied, "Its still weaker then my monster, so big deal."

"Not done yet. I activate Natural Tune!"

Suddenly, one of the Spinners began to glow.

"Since its now a tuner, I tune it with my other Spinner!"

The 1st spinner began to glow as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the other Spinner, which turned into 2 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Armory Arm!"

As he sat the card down, a mechanical arm appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I'll equip it to my Toy Master!"

Suddenly, it flew into and fastened to his other arm as he put his sword away (ATK: 2,300 - 3,300).

"Now, attack his Empress!"

The Number went in and Mefist then replied, "Nope! I activate Mirror Force!"

The trap flipped up..but he smashed right through it and punched the Empress hard in the chest and she let out a loud scream before exploded into a huge cloud of black smoke** (Mefist LP: 800 - 400)**.

"When Legenday Toy Master has a Xyz Material monster on it, It can't be targeted by your card effects and now to use Armory Arm's effect! You now take damage equal to your monsters ATK!"

Suddenly, the arm opened up and a huge ball of energy shot out and struck him down **(Mefist LP: 400 - 0)**.

Tyler laughed and replied, "He did it!"

Suddenly, Mefist began to glow and replied, "NO, I was so close to beating you, kid! I You haven't seen the last of me!"

Suddenly, he exploded into black globules that evaporated as they hit the ground and then the 4 Number monsters began to crack and chip before they shattered as well, releasing each of the girls and they all fell to the ground.

Darrien then replied, "Ladies!"

They all ran to them and they checked on all of them and Darrien replied, "We need Freed to get this girls to a safer place!"

As he got a cellphone out and called him up, he walked to over where Mefist was standing and he grabbed the Dark Mist card and he grabbed 1 copy of the numbers that were holding the girls up and he replied, "Good riddance to you, Mefist."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Toy Dragon

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

You Can Tribute Summon this card with one Tribute by Tributing a "Toy" monster. This card gains 400 ATK for each "Toy" monster you control (Besides this card).

_**Note:** This card created by Cyber Commander in his "YuGiOh! The Legend of the Sorcerer Kings" and full credit goes to him_

Toy Critter

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 600/3 Stars

FLIP: Add 1 "Toy" monster from your deck to your hand.

Toy Unicorn

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card is normal summoned: Add 1 "Toy" card from your deck to your hand. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

Toy Jack Box

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

If this card is in your graveyard; you can banish it to special summon 1 "Toy" monster from your graveyard (except another "Toy Jack Box"). The effect of "Toy Jack Box" Can only be used once per turn.

Archfiend Warlord

Fiend/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,500/Rank 6

2 Level 6 Fiend-Type monstes

Once per turn: You can remove 1 of this cards Xyz Material monsters to negate the effect of a monster your opponent controls and then the selected monster is ATK is reduced to 1000.

Toy Spinner

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

When destroyed in battle: Special Summon 1 "Toy Spinner" from your deck or hand.

Toy Megazord

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,600/8 Stars

This card can only be Tribute Summoned using "Toy" monsters. Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Toy" monster from your graveyard to decrease the ATK of 1 monster on the field by 800 until the end phase.

Archfiend Target / Continuous Spell Card

Image: a Monster Reborn in the middle of a large red circle made of blood and a Mad Archfiend is looking at with a insane grin on its face.

Can only activate this card if you control a Archfiend monster and if there no Archfiend monsters on the field while this card is on the field, destroy this card. When activated: Declare 1 Card's Name. If your opponenet draws the named card, banish it and this card and then they take 1000 damage. Only 1 "Archfiend Target" can be on the field at a time.

Number 27: Legendary Toy Master

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/Rank 4

3 Level 4 monsters

As long as this card has a Xyz Materials beneath it: It cannot be targeted by your opponets card effects. When Xyz Summoned: Add 2 "Toy" monsters from your graveyard to your hand. When this card destroys a monster in battle; You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card to inflict damage equal to the level (Or Rank) of the destroyed monster x 300 and then banish the destroyed monster.

-ooo-

**Rick saves the day and the girls's souls and lives. In the next chapter, they all decide to take a break and relax while Tatyana sends a couple of her best troops towards the Water Fortress to take Elsa Out and her fiancee Shore Knight decides to help her out and a two on two duel begins! Can the loved up couple win? Find out in "Tag Team Takedown" and it'll be coming soon.**


	24. Tag Team Takedown

Chapter 24: Tag Team Takedown

-ooo-

That next morning, Rick and the others were waiting for the girls. After that long duel against Mefist ended in a good way, The brought the girls back and placed them all in their beds and were now waiting for them to wake up.

Rick then replied, "After that tough duel, It was good to get some rest I needed."

Darrien looked at him and replied, "Again, I Really want to thank you for saving my daughter's life, Rick."

"I know, but I only wanted to the right thing and help them all out as soon as I Could."

"I really mean it, Rick. You did my town and myself a huge favor of saving my only daughter. Thank you so much for your help last night, my young friend."

"You are very welcome, Darrien. Glad I was able to help you all out and do my part to saving us all from that creep Mefist."

Suddenly, the door opened up and the girls walked in wearing their pajamas and Darrien smiled and replied, "Morning, ladies."

Kristen yawned and repleid, "Morning, sir. Great night of sleeping was what we all needed."

They all walked up to Rick and he stood up and he hugged him and replied, "Thank you for saving our souls, bro. I really mean it to."

"Anything for family and friends, sis."

As she sat down, Kelly did the same to him and replied, "I'm so happy to have you as my brother, Rick. You're a decent duelist."

"Thanks, Kelly."

As she sat down, Tiffany also hugged him and replied, "Thanks for your help, kid. Glad I've got the best of friends that will each other out as much as they can."

"Glad I can help."

As she sat down, Rochelle gave him a big hug and then to everyone's suprise, a deep kiss on the lips and he blushed and replied, "Thank you, Rochelle."

"This is the 2nd time you saved me from a awful duel spirit. I want to ask you this and take it seriously as well."

"What is it, my friend?"

She smiled at him and replied, "Would you like me as a girlfrend?"

Darrien smiled and replied, "She's been looking for Mr. Right for a while now and you got my blessings if you do want to, son."

Rick looked at her and he smiled back and replied, "Of course I would."

They kissed again and everyone clapped as this happened.

-ooo-

Back at the island, Mefist was talking to Deepsea Warrior and their leader.

Talio then repleid, "Seems like your plan backfied badly on you."

"I know. I Can't believe that bratty toy duelist got the best of me! I was so close to winning!"

"I know you where. I'll give you a 2nd chance later on to redeem yourself for your lost. Redo your deck and come back to me when you're ready to duel them again."

Mefist sighed as he walked away and Deepsea Warrior looked at him and replied, "He failed us. Why keep him around?"

"Its just the 3 of us right now and with him on our side, we'll be a better team."

"Whatever you say, boss. What next?"

Talio nodded as he transformed into Masaki again (ATK: 1,100) and he replied, "I'm heading to La Casita until tomorrow night. You and Mefist watch the island Until I get back."

Deepsea Warrior nodded as Talio vanished into a thick cloud of smoke and the watery warrior sighed and repleid, "Talio, I hope you know what we're doing. We don't have a plan for anything right now and we need to take action as soon as possible."

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, The family was talking about the duel that happened.

Tyrone then repleid, "Man, that kid knows how to duel. He beat that general soundly."

Tatyana then replied, "He sure did. The worst thing that he escaped as well. Let everyone know that if anyone duels him, I want him brought back to me so I Can..take of him myself."

The kids nodded and she replied, "I don't want any of you kids to go after that freak of a general. I don't want to lose any more members of my family and I love you all so much."

Trisha smiled and replied, "We understand, mom."

They heard knocking at the door and Tatyana replied, "Come in."

The door opened up and a red-haired male wearing a black robe (ATK: 2,400) came in and then a beautiful white robed woman walked in behind him (ATK: 2,500).

Tatyana smiled and replied, "Vanity's Fiend and Vanity's Ruler, welcome."

Vanity's Ruler smiled and replied, "We defeated a couple of worthless duel spirits from that damn city. We crushed them good, madam. We got some cards for our decks and this."

Suddenly, a large map appeared and gave it Tatyana she read it and she replied, "This is the map that shows the hidden vaults that supply the city! Well done."

Vanity's Fiend nodded and replied, "It was a great duel."

Tatyana then replied, "I have another duo for you to take down."

Vanity's Fiend nodded and replied, "Who is it, mistress?"

"HOw would you like to take out Elsa?"

Vanity's Fiend smiled evily and replied, "Damn right I would be intrested. Ever since her loss to Kristen, she hasen't dueled once with her newely-remade deck of hers! I'll be able to take her out!"

Vanity's Ruler then replied, "My husband always has the best of plans, madam."

"Good to here. Head there as soon as possible and ambush her into a duel!"

They nodded as they left.

-ooo-

That following night in the Gulchton City Hall building, Elsa and Shore Knight were enjoying a late dinner with Denzel and his wife Lydia.

Elsa took a bite out of her salad (She was a vegan) and she replied, "Great salad making, Lydia. I'm enjoying it alot."

Shore Knight then replied, "How's the city been lately?"

Denzel then replied, "Actually, pretty calm. Tourists and duel spirits are starting to come to the city and soon, we'll have a great city."

Lydia then replied, "We plan on building a casino in the next month or so. We just need the okays from Darrien to do so."

Denzel smiled and replied, "I don't think he'll mind it at all, my dear."

Suddenly, a Hero Kid (ATK: 300) ran in and he replied, "Denzel, two duel spirits are outside and causing trouble and they want to duel Elsa!"

Denzel then replied, "Great, more trash from the fangs! That's all we need right now!"

Elsa then replied, "I can take them out!"

Shore Knight then replied, "Lets get going then!"

-ooo-

Outside near the city's main fountain, the evil duo just defeated two teenagers in a quicky team duel.

Vanity's Fiend laughe dnad replied, "That was pathetic! Scram!"

They quickly ran away and Vanity's Ruler then replied, "Where is she?"

The duo ran up to them and Elsa replied, "Looking for me?"

Vanity's Fiend then replied, "Damn right we are! We want a duel with you and right now!"

Shore Knight then replied, "No way you're taking her in a two on 1 duel, so I'm in too!"

Vanity's Ruler then repleid, "Fine with us!"

Suddenly, a icy duel disk appeared on both of their arms and they stood across from the Duel Spirits and Vanity's Fiend replied, "You can call us Ruler and Fiend if you want to. This will be a two on two duel and we'll both share a total of 16,000 lifepoints! Got it?"

Shore Knight then replied, "My deck is ready to go!"

Elsa then replied, "I have a better deck, so I'm ready too."

"You'll both go down hard anyway. The order will go me, Shore Knight, my wife and the Elsa and everyone must have had their 1st draw phase in order to attack got it?"

Elsa smiled and replied, "Team Frost is ready to go."

Ruler then replied, "Weak name, but fine and me and my husband will be called Team Vanity then!"

They all shuffled their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece!"

"Game on!", all 4 of them yelled out.

**(Team Vanity LP: 16000 - Team Frost LP: 16000)**

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Shore Knight drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and its your turn now, Vanity."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and that's it."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I summon my Frost Tiger."

As she sat the card down, the icy beast appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Attack Fiend's facedown monster."

The beast let out a growl as a burst of icy air shot out and a Dark Jeroid appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500) and the icy blast froze the fiend up and then shattered into icy shards.

"Your turn now, FIend."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "Archfiend Soldier, I summon you!"

As he sat the card down, the evil footsoldier appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, I play Rush Recklessly! I now attack!"

The fiend went in (ATK: 1,900 - 2,600) and cut cleanly through the icy beast with one swipe of its sword. The remains melted into a puddle of water **(Team Frost LP: 16000 - 15300)**.

"Your turn now, Shore Knight!"

Shore Knight drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he did so, a Mother Grizzly appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Next, I summon my Geomancer of the Ice Barrier!"

As he sat the card down, a young female mage appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I now tune them both together!"

Geomancer began to chant as she split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Mother Grizzly, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Gungir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

As he sat the card down, a huge dragon made of ice appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Next, I'll discard a couple of cards to destroy your monsters, Vanity!"

As he took a Blizzed and a Aqua Spirit and discarded them, the dragon let out a huge burst of cold air and shot out and froze the fiend up and it shattered to pieces and the rest of the air froze up Ruler's facedown Marshmallon and then it shattered as well.

"Attack directly!"

The dragon let out another burst of chilling air and it shot out and struck Fiend **(Team Vanity LP: 16000 - 13500)**.

Denzel then replied, "Great move, Shore Knight!"

He nodded and replied, "Thanks, sir. Your turn now, Ruler."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "I summon my Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

As she sat the card down, a ugly fairy made of many hands appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Next, I'll use him to get a Ritual Monster from my deck!"

She took a card and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I now play the Ritual Spell Card Dawn of the Herald!"

The ritual card appeared.

"For othe offering, I'll tribute my Manju and a Hearld of Creation - Venus from my hand!"

As Venus appeared and both vanished into glowing white orbs that flew into the sky and vanished, two huge white orbs connected to each other appeared with feathers all over it (ATK: 1,800).

"Meet the mighty Hearld of Perfection!"

Elsa then replied, "I heard of that card, it can be trouble."

Shore Knight then replied, "Maybe so, but its weaker."

Vanity's Fiend smiled and replied, "I should activate my facedown Inverse Universe then!"

the trap flipped and the only two monsters on the field began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 1,700) - (ATK: 1,800 - 2,800).

"Now, attack his Gungnir!"

He began to glow and then a huge burst of light and feathers shot and struck the mighty dragon and it let out a loud shriek before it exploded into chunks of ice **(Team Frost LP: 15300 - 14200)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and its your turn now, Shore Knight."

Shore Knight drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and thats my turn now."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the cute winged fairy appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Hearld, attack!"

the huge fairy launched another fiery burst of light and a Olaf the Spring Snowman appeared on Elsa's side the field (DEF: 0) and the fiery light died down before it reached it.

"Darn it. Dunamis, attack Shore Knight's monster!"

She launched her attack and a Blizzed appeared on his card (DEF: 500) before the shadowy attack blew it to pieces and he drew a card.

"Remember, I can negate your cards effects by discarding a fairy, but I'll let you draw that card. I end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "Lets Try Dark Hole."

As the spell card appeared, she took a Senju and discarded it and the spell shattered to bits and Elsa smiled and replied, "Darn it. I tribute it for my Frostosaurus."

As Olaf winked before vanishing, the icy dinosaur appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Next, I play Bubble Rush! If I control a level 5 or higher Water monster, my monster gains 500 ATK and one of your monsters loses the same amount."

The spell card appeared.

Vanity's Ruler then replied, "No way."

As she took a Hearld of Orange Light and discarded it, the fairy began to glow..and then it stopped glowing.

"Since I'm using it on a level 5 or higher water monster, my card cannot be negated."

Suddenly, the dino glowed (ATK: 2,600 - 3,100) and then drops of water fell from the huge fairy (ATK: 2,800 - 2,300).

"Now, attack her Hearld with Ice Age Freeze."

The dino roared as it launched a huge burst of ice and frost and shot out and covered the whole fairy. Seconds it it began to chip and crack and then it fell apart into tiny shards of light that dissolved as they hit the ground **(Team Vanity LP: 13500 - 12700**).

"Take that I end my turn now."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and he smiled at what he drew and he looked at his wife replied, "Can I banish some monsters, hon?"

"Go ahead, my dear."

"Okay then. From her graveyard I'm banishing Manju, Venus and a Hearld of Orange and from my mine, I'm banishing a Archfiend Soldier!"

As the 4 cards appeared and vanished into nothing, a tall and wicked-looking fairy with a visor over her eyes appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Meet the mighty Sky Scourge Enrise!"

Elsa then replied, "That is a powerful monster with a wicked effect."

"Damn right it is. I now summon my Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the metal fiend appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"First, I use Enrise's effect to banish that eyesore of yours, Elsa!"

Suddenly, the huge icy dinosaur vanished from sight.

"I can't attack with Enrise, but with Gil Garth I can! Attack her directly!"

The fiend charged in and slammed its sword into her (Team Frost LP: 14200 - 12400).

Vanity's Ruler smiled and replierd, "Great move, my dear."

"I know it was. Your turn now, Shore Knight!"

As she sat the card down, I summon my Senju of the Thousand Hands!"

As he sat the card down, the creepy fairy with many arms appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I get a Ritual Monster from my deck now!"

He took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "Good news to you both, you'll about to see Gungnir again!"

Vanity's Fiend then replirf, "Not a chance! I discard my D.D. Crow to banish that thing!"

As he discarded the card, Gungnir's card appeared and then vanished into particles and Shore Knight then replied, "Not what I was going to do anyway! I play the Ritual Spell Card Nekroz Mirror!"

The huge mirror appeared.

"I'm offering Olaf and my Manju for the offering!"

As the two monsters were absorbed into the mirror, a female wearing a robe that looked Gungnir appeared with a spiked staff for a weapon (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet the mighty Nekroz of Gungnir."

"Nekroz monsters?", a confused Vanity's Ruler asked.

Vanity's Fiend sighed and replied, "Its a group of Water monsters with every ritual monster resembling a famous monster from that old Duel Terminal series of monsters."

"I'm using her ability and I'll discard a Nekroz monster to destroy your Enrise!"

As he discarded a card, she aimed her scepter and fired a huge icy burst of water and it shot and struck and the wicked fairy burst into a globules of light as the watery burst struck her down.

"Now, I'm attacking your Gil Garth!"

She aimed her scepter and fired another burst of water and shot out and struck, blowing Gil Garth to pieces **(Team Vanity LP: 12700 - 12000)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Dunamis to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I summon my Samurai of the Ice Barrier."

As she sat the card down, the icy samurai appeared with a sword made of ice for a weapon (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Samurai, attack."

The icy warrior went and struck with his sword, blowing Dunamis to bits.

"Your turn now, Fiend."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Snactuary."

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (ATK; 0).

"I tribute it for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the token vanished, the infamous ruler of the Underworld appeared (ATK: 2,450).

"Now, attack her Samurai with Stygian Flames!"

He pointed his hand and fired a burst of green flames and they shot out and melted the Samurai into a steaming puddle of water **(Team Frost LP: 12400 - 11750)**.

"We won't stop until you're defeated! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Shore Knight drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and its your turn now, Ruler."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "I fip my facedown monster up!"

As she did so, Gagaga Magician appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Next, I'll banish a light monster to bring out my Ghost Ship!"

As she took her Dunamis Dark Witch and banished it, a rickety and tattered ship appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I'll change my Magician's Level to 5 now!"

Suddenly, 5 glowing yellow stars appeared on his belt (LV: 4 - 5).

"Next, I overlay my 2 Level 5 monsters!"

Blowing monsters turned into glowing orbs and then a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to buiild the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Tiras, Keeper of Genesis!"

As she sat the card down, a winged fairy with a glowing white sword appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Vanity's Fiend nodded and replied, "Great monster, dear."

"Thanks. Now, attack his Nekroz!"

He went in and struck with its sword, blasting Nekroz of Gungnir into triangles (Team Frost LP: 11750 - 11650) and then she replied, "When Tiras destroys a monster in battle while she has a Xyz Material, one of your cards is destroyed!"

Suddenly, his facedown Blizzed shattered to pieces.

Vanity's Ruler smiled and replied, "Thank you for keeping my Gagaga Magician on the field on the field to use, fools! I end my turn now."

Sje tppl jer

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards From Heaven."

They all drew until they had 6 cards in their hands and then she replied, "Good. I'll set a a monster and a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "Ha Des, attack Shore Knight directly!"

Ha Des aimed his hand at him and Elsa quickly replied, "I'm not allowing that to happen. I activate Helpful Partner. If my partner has no monsters on the field, I Can give him a couple of Guard Statue Tokens."

Suddenly, two rocky statues appeared on his side of he field (DEF: 1,800 x2) and the green flames reduced one of them to dust.

"Lucky break. I guess. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Shore Knight drew a card and replied, "I activate the effect of Nekroz Mirror in my graveyard. I can banish it and 1 other Nekroz card to add any Nekroz Spell from my deck to my hand."

As he took his Mirror and Nekroz of Gungnir and banished them both, he took another monster from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I now play my 2nd Nerkoz Mirror!"

The large mirror appeared.

"I now offer a Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz from my hand and it can be used as the only monster needed!"

As a young female spellcaster appeared and vanish, a warrior form of the imfamous and banned Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Meet the mighty Nekroz of Brionac!"

Elsa then replied, "Good move."

Vanity's Fiend then replied, "Big deal."

"It is a big deal! I can now select up to 2 monsters that were special summoned from the Extra Deck and return them there and I'm choosing your Tiras!"

Suddenly, the mighty Xyz vanished from sight.

"I now equip my monster with Ritual Weapon!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow red (ATK: 2,300 - 3,800).

"Now, blast his Ha Des into next week!"

He went and struck the ruler with his sword and he groan before he burst into a cloud of black &amp; green smoke **(Team Vanity LP: 12000 - 10650**).

"There you go! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I bring out my Frost Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the icy dragon appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I play Night Shot."

The spell card appeared and crosshairs appeared on Vanity Ruler's facedown card and bullets were fired and blew her facedown Mirror Force to shards.

"Should of know. Attack Vanity's Fiend directly."

The dragon launched its icy breath and it shot out and struck him down **(Team Vanity LP: 10650 - 8850)**.

"There you go. I End my turn now."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "I play Ancient Rules."

Suddenly, Metal Guardian appeared (ATK: 1,150).

"Next, I play Inferno Reckless Summon to bring a few more out from my deck."

Suddenly, two more of the metallic fiends appeared (DEF: 2,150 x2).

"Next, I overlay 2 of them."

Both monsters turned into glowing black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon!"

As he sat the card down, a wicked black-winged fiend appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Now, I'll remove 1 Xyz Material monster from him to destroy your Nekroz of Brionac, fool!"

As he took one of the Guardians and discarded it, Nekroz of Brionac groaned as it began to glow black and then shattered into little triangles seconds later.

"Attack Elsa's monster!"

The fiend went and a glowing red sword appeared in his and he struck with, blasting Blizzard Dragon into pixels **(Team Frost LP: 11650 - 10950)**.

"Now, attack directly."

The fiend went and rammed into her** (Team Frost LP: 10950 - 9800)**.

"You won't beat us! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Shore Knight drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Jar of Avarice!"

He took his Nekroz Mirror, Nekroz of Brionac, Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz, Fusion Weapon and his Blizzed that was destroyed by Tira's effect and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew a new card and replied, " I activate One for One to special summon my Polar Elf of the Ice Barrier!"

As he took a Dewdark of the Ice Barrier and discarded it, a cute tiny elf appeared with a big smile on her face and she had light-blue skin and wore a parka as well (ATK: 300).

"Next, I summon my Strategist of the Ice Barrier!"

As he sat the card down, a aged warrior with a long beard appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I Tune my Polar Elf with my token and my Strategist!"

The small female elf smiled as it split into 1 white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the Guard Statue token and the Strategist of the Ice Barrier, turning into a total of 8 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

As she sat the card down, the infamous Trishula appeared with a roar from each of its 3 heads (ATK: 2,700).

Vanity's Fiend groaned and replied, "Great."

"I'm banishing your Ardeus, the Gagaga Magician in your wifes graveyard and and one card from your hand, fool!"

Suddenly, Ardeus vanished without a trace and then the Gagaga Magician card lifted up and vanished into particles and then a card in ihs hand (Which was a Pot of Duality) vanished as well.

"Now, destroy his Metal Guardian!"

The dragon heads opened up and a huge burst of ice and frost shot and coated the metal fiend in a instant. It began to crack and chip before it broke apart into little shards** (Team Vanity LP: 8850 - 7300)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and thats my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cyber Valkyrie."

As she sat the card down, the icy warrior appeareed (ATK: 1,300).

Vanity's Ruler quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar! You're not attacking me, Elsa!"

The trap appeared and the huge roar was heard.

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "Now we're talking! I banish all 3 of my Metal Guardians and a Hearld of Prefection from my wifes graveyard!"

As the 4 cards appeared and dissolved into particles, a huge black robed fiend with a skull-like head appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Meet the allmighty Sky Scourge Norleras!"

Shore Knight groaned and replied, "Damn man."

"Next, I drop 1000 lifepoints to wipe the field clean and I'm also activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter!"

As he glowed (Vanity Team LP: 7300 - 6300), a huge burst of dark energy shot out and blasted all of the cards and monsters on the feld into teeny-tiny pieces and then all discarded their hands and then Vantiy's Ruler drew a card and he looked at him and replied, "You didn't have to banish that Ritual monster, dear! you still had Enrise and I still have ways I could of brought her back as well!"

Vanity's Fiend looked at her and replied, "I know, but I wanted to keep Enrise in there for the time being and this is why! I Summon the mighty Necroface!"

As he sat the card down, a disturbing creature of a doll's face with red tentacles coming out of it appeared.

"Now, all banished cards are returned to the decks!"

They all shuffled their cards back into their decks (ATK: 1,200 - 2,400) and Vanity's Ruler smiled and replied, "Very clever, my dear."

Thank you! Attack Elsa directly!"

The ugly zombie went and wrapped its tentacles around her and gave her one hard squeeze** (Team Frost LP: 9800 - 7400)**.

"Your turn now, Shore Knight!"

Suddenly, Norleras reappeared.

Shore Knight drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

They all drew 3 cards apiece and he replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that's it for me."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

The beady token appeared infront of her (ATK; 0).

"I tribute it for my Airknight Parshath!"

As she sat the card down, the ceataur-like fairy warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Now, attack Elsa as well!"

He went in and struck her down as well **(Team Frost LP: 7400 - 5500)**.

She drew a card and replied, "Your turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I play Icicle Sacrifice."

Suddenly, a large icicle appeared (ATK; 0) and then 1 of her unused monster zones froze up and she replied, "I now tribute it fo summon my Ice Queen."

As she the ice froze up and vanished, a beautiful icy woman appeared (ATK: 2,900).

"Next, I activate Diffusion Wave Motion. I have to pay 1000 lifepoints, but I can now attack each of your monsters."

Vanity's Fiend groaned and replied, "Damn it."

Shore Knight looked at her and replied, "Awesome move, Elsa!"

"Thank you. Attack them all."

As she glowed (**Team Frost LP: 7400 - 6400)** and she fired 3 bursts of ice and snow and they shot out towards them. Necroface froze up and then fell to the ground, breaking into little shards of ice as it hit the ground and another burst shot out and struck Noreleas and he let out a deep moan before he exploded into black globules and another burst shot out and and struck, Blowing Airknight Parshath to little triangles **(Team Vanity LP: 6300 - 4300)**.

Elsa smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Shore Knight drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, the green-skinned reptile warrior appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster!"

The reptile went in and a Mad Archfiend appeared ont he card (DEF: 0) and was blown to shards as the reptile struck it down with one slash of its hand.

"Your turn now."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "Ice Queen, attack."

The icy spellcaster aimed her staff and fired a burst of icy air and it shot out and a Marshmallon appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the frosty attack did nothing to the tiny fairy (Team Frost LP: 6400 - 5400).

"Damn it. I End my turn now."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "I now banish a Fiend and a Light monster to bring our Choas Sorcerer!"

As his Mad Archfiend and her Ghost Ship vanished into particles, the dark sorcerer appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Next, I'll banish your Queen!"

His eyes began to glow as Ice Queen vanished into particles of light.

"I Can't attack with him, so I'll end my turn now."

Shore Knight drew a card and replied, "I play Nekroz Mirror Again!"

The Ritual spell appeared.

"i'm offering a General Raiho of the Ice Barrier and a Numbing Grub of the Ice Barrier to summon one of the best of the Nekroz monsters!"

As the two monsters appeared and vanished into a cloud of icy mist and is it evaporated, a reptile-like creature with 3 huge cannons on its back appeared (ATK: 3,200).

"Now, attack his Choas Sorcerer!"

The creature aimed its cannons and fired a huge burst of energy, blowing Choas Sorcerer to teeny-tiny pieces (Team Vanity LP: 4300 - 3400).

"Your turn now."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "I banish his Choas Sorcerer and my Airknight Parshath to summon the mighty Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!"

As the two cards appeared and vanished from sight, the most imfamous of the choas monsters appeared (ATK: 3,000).

Elsa groaned and replied, "Not good at all."

"Next, I play Forbidden Lance on your Nerkroz, you pathetic excuse of a knight!"

Suddenly, the creature groaned in pain (ATK: 3,200 - 2,400).

"Yes! Now, attack his monsters!"

The mighty warrior went in and cleaved the creature and its cannon cleanly in twain with one swipe of his sword. As the pieces shattered to little bits, he went and cleaved Gagagigo in two as well** (Team Frost LP: 5400 - 3850)**.

Vanity's Ruler laughed and replied, "We're almost done with this duel! I end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "Archfiend Soldier, I summon you!"

As she sat the card down, the evil footsoldier appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Attack Elsa's monster!"

The fiend went and a Frost Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 950) and he cleaved it two with one swipe and then a Ice Counter appeared on the Envoy and one finally one on the Evil footsoldier.

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Shore Knight drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and its your turn now."

Vanity's Ruler drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack Shore Knight's monster!"

He charged in and a Mother Grizzly appeared on the card and he made a swift swipe of his sword, decapitating the bear. As its body and lifeless body melted into a pool of water, a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) and he struck it down as well, blowing it to pieces **(Team Frost LP: 3850 - 2250)** and then another one appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Elsa drew a card and replied, "I play Fountain of Ice."

Suddenly, the icy fountain appeared with 2 Ice Counter of its own.

"Next, I'll remove 4 Ice Counters to briung out my Snowdust Dragon."

As the 4 counters (and the fountain) vanished into nothing, the huge snowy dragon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Next, I play Burst Breath to tribute my dragon to destroy all monsters on the field with less attack then it."

As it turned into a huge cloud of freezing-cold air that blew in and froze the Choas Soldier, Archfiend Soldier and the Mother Grizzly up. Seconds later, all 3 monsters shattered into pixels.

"Next, I got Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Snowdust Dragon appeared again (ATK: 2,800).

"Attack Vanity's Fiend directly."

The dragon fired its icy attack and it shot out and struck him down **(Team Vanity LP: 3900 - 1100)**.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Vanity's Fiend drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and its your turn now."

Shore Knight drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He got his 2 of his 3 Mother Grizzlys, Nekroz of Decisive Armor and his General Raiho of the Ice Barrier and shuffled them back into his deck and drew 2 new cards and she replied, "I play my own Fiend's Sanctuary."

The beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I tribute it for my Bitelon!"

As the token vanished from sight, a huge winged snake-like creature appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"This guy does piercing damage as well."

Vanity's Fiend groaned and replied, "We're screwed now."

"Damn right. Attack her Marshmallon to end this!"

The creature went and slapped the tiny fairy with its tail **(Team Vanity LP: 1100 - 0)**.

Denzel smiede and replied, "We did it!"

Team Vanity began to glow and Vanity's Fiend groaned and replied, "Our boss won't like this."

Vanity's Ruler looked at him and replied, "We'll be fine, my dear. We'll explain everything as best as we can."

Suddenly, they both shattered to into shards and Elsa groaned and repleid, "What a duel."

Shore Knight sighed and replied, "That was the toughest duel I ever been in."

She looked a him and repleid, "Ready for bed?"

"Lets go."

They walked away slowly and Denzel smiled and replied, "What a team they make."

-ooo-

Bubble Rush

Image: Abyss Warrior raising its weapon into a air as a wave of bubbles are coming out and striking a Swordstalker.

Can only activate this card if you control a level (Or Rank) 4 or higher monster. Increase the ATK of 1 Water monster you control by 500 and decrease the ATK Of a monster your opponent controls by 500 as well until the end phase of the turn. This card cannot be negated if you control a Level (Or Rank) 5 or higher monster.

Helpful Partner / Normal Trap Card

Activate only in a duel that you have a partner in and only when they're about to be attacked directly. Special Summon 2 Guard Statue Tokens (Rock/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars)in faceup defense postion your partenr's side of the field.

Polar Elf of the Ice Barrier

Spellcaster/Tuner/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/1 Star

_A young elf girl that grew in a icy tundra. She'll try to help her allies in any way she can think off._

-ooo-

**A tough team duel ends in a good way, In the next chapter, they're about to head to the Fire Fortress, but the lights and computer systems go down and the map loses the location. In order to get everything back, they must go into a new and odd-looking area and find the problem. Can our team do it? Find out in "Going Digital" and it'll be coming soon.**


	25. Going Digital

**Just for this chapter, one forbidden card will be back to 1 per deck.**

Chapter 25: Going Digital

-ooooo-

That night in her chamber, the defeated duo were talking to Tatyana.

Tatyana sighed and replied, "You both lost to that duo? Its a shame you did. Both of you have good decks that go so well together."

Vanity's Ruler then replied, "Me and my husband tried to get a win for you, but they get the best of us and won."

Vanity's Fiend then replied, "Don't try pleading, dear. She'll just banish us anyway."

"Now, why would I want to to do that to my favorite troops for? You two are awesome duelists and I'm making you both a duel."

They both looked at her and Vanity's Fiend replied, "We're listening, madam."

"If you want to quit working for me and live the days back in La Casita, we have a small house you both can have and take on and no one will remember who you were, except Elsa and Shore Knight. Stay with me and you'll be forced to keep dueling against my troops."

Vanity's Fiend then replied, "We'll accept your offer to retire from your group and live our days in that house, madam."

"I knew you'd accept that."

Suddenly, the DF symbol vanished from their robes and Tatyana then replied, "After you get there, no one will know who you are, not even my own troops or myself even and not even your opponents that beat you earlier this evening."

Vanity's Ruler smiled and replied, "Thank you so much for all this, madam."

"It was my pleasure and my honor to have you both here."

Suddenly, they both vanished into particles of light and Tyrone looked at Tatyana and replied, "Why were you so nice to them. mom?"

Tatyana sighed sadly and replied, "They remind me of me and your father, son. We had a ton of team duels together and won 15 out of 18 of them. We never gave up and dueled as a true team."

Tyrone then replied, "I understand that, mom. We have any other plans to attack the city, mom?"

"We have one starting up soon."

She took a cellphone and dialed it and he ringed and she replied, "Archfiend General, you there? Good. Send Magical Scientist up here as soon as you can. Bye."

She hung up and Trisha then replied, "When did we hire him, mom?""

"A week or so before you can back from your trip, honey. He helps us out with our electricity and other little things around this mansion."

Suddenly, the imfamous scientist walked in (ATK; 400) and he was holdling a small white case and he replied, "You called, madam?"

"Yes I Did. Is our powerdown project ready to go?"

He nodded and he held up the disk case and replied, "I just need access to their power station, mistress. It'll send the virus right to the city and everyone will indeed go to hell in a quick instant, madam!"

"Good to hear. I've instructed Archfiend General to help you with that, Scientist. Will it sent your image as a virus?"

Magical Scientist smiled and replied, "Not me, but something I'm proud off."

He held up a card and it was was somesort of mechanical-like spellcaster monster and Tatyana nodded and replied, "That is very clever, my friend. Do what you do and shut everything down, even the power to their damn map!"

"It will even block that as long as my virus stays in place."

They heard a knocking at her chamber door and it opened up and Archfiend General walked in and replied, "He ready to go, madam?"

She nodded as they both walked out of the room and Tyrone smiled and replied, "Attacking them in a way that their warriors can't reach?. Very clever, mom."

"Thats what I thought too, Tyrone. If you can't find something, hide something in the only place you you'll never think off."

-ooo-

That late night, Archfiend General and Magical Scientist were outside of the La Casita Power Station.

Magical Scientist then replied, "Wait, why aren't they any guards nearby? I thought this would be a very important place to protect."

Archfiend General then replied, "He went off duty a hour ago and the next one will be here in about a hour, so make it quick!"

He vanished into black smoke and he quickly ran inside of the station.

-ooo-

About a half and hour or so, He arrived in the main chamber of the computer that was connected to the whole power system of the station and the village as well.

Magical Scientist sighed and replied, "I hope this works or this will be all for nothing."

He saw a CD slot and he pushed a button below it and he pushed and the slot opened up and inside was only a music CD and he grabbed it and read it and he replied, "Katy Perry music? Wierd."

He sat the CD on a nearby and then slid the CD into it and then it glowed and then it said POWER DOWN In 4 HOURS and he smirked and replied, "Perfect. By daytime, the whole city will be powerless and a mess."

He vanished into a burst of black smoke.

-ooo-  
That next morning, the girls were enjoying breakfast with the family, Freed and Darrien and his two troops. While the two new lovebirds were staring at each while munching on some doughtnuts and coffee.

Kristen looked at them and she replied, "Those two make one cute couple ."

Tiffany smiled and replied, "I haven't seen your little brother this happy since we arrived on World Island."

Darrien then repleid, "They'll make the best couple ever."

Suddenly, all of the lights went out and Kelly replied, "What the hell is going on now?"

Darrien then replied, "Don't know!"

He quickly took his cellphone from his jacket pocket and quickly dialed up a number and the only thing they got was no dial tone at all and he sighed and replied, "What is this crap?"

Freed got up from the table and repleid, "I'll head up to the power station and see what's going on now, sir!"

"Sounds good, general."

He quickly ran out and Dirk quickly ran in and replied, "Sir, power is out to the whole city..AND the rest of World Island as well! No one can get anywhere and somehow, all power stations are offline as well and the cellular towers are also down as well! This is really wierd."

Darrien then repleid, "What the hell is going on this Island."

-ooo-

Back at the DF mansion, the family would of liked it more..if it didn't effect them as well! The whole family was in Tatyana's room and two candles were lit up as well.

Trevor then replied, "That idot Magical Scientist! He was instructed to power down La Casita, not the whole damn island!"

Trisha nodded and replied, "No joke, sis. I hope he can explain this incident."

Suddenly, Magical Scientist and Archfiend General appeared in the room and Tatyana, please explain the whole island, lncluding us, is powerless now!"

Magical Scientist then replied, "I didn't except this to happen, but wait one more second.."

Suddenly, the power went back on and Magical Scientist smiled and replied, "Everything okay now?"

Tatyana then replied, "So much better then before. So your virus was so powerful it shut down the island?"

Magical Scientist then replied, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good to here. Stay in your lab and let us know if anything happens."

He nodded and then left the room.

-ooooooo-

Back at the fountain in the city, Darrien and the rest waited for Freed to get back. The rest of the city was waiting in the main area of the city as well.

Kristen sighed and replied, "I hope this aint' anything big."

Darrien then replied, "I've had so much trouble with this city, but this is a first for me and this island."

Suddenly, they saw Freed walk in and Darrien replied, "What's going on, sir?"

Freed then replied, "THe main power station is down as well and there is no power going there as well. They have no damn idea what caused this or what the hell is going on!"

Kelly then replied, "We can just head to the next location now and hope everything goes back to normal by the time we get back."

Darrien sighed and replied, "Not going to be that easy, Kelly. The map is in my war room and it can't be open by any kind of key, because the lock is voice-activated."

Freed then replied, "The Volcano is about 30 some miles away and you'll need to use the underground subway to get there quickly, my friends."

Kristen sighed and replied, "I guess we'll stay behind then."

Rochelle looked at Rick and she smiled and replied, "As long as you are here, I feel the safest ever."

Rick blushed as they kissed hard and Darrien then replied, "Cute as usual."

Suddenly, they saw a Science Soldier walking through the village (ATK: 800) and Darrien pointed at the spirit and he replied, "Freed, is he one of yours?"

Freed then replied, "Never seen him before in the city, sir."

Freed and Darrien walked over to him and replied, "Can I help you?"

Science Soldier nodded and replied, "You're Darrien, right?"

"Yes. Watcha need?"

Science Soldier then replied, "I ran a underground power station underneath your mansion and Dirk went and saw me and wanted me to check it out and I found out what your problem is, sir."

Freed then replied, "What is it?"

"Someone from the Dark Fangs has infected all the power stations on World Island with a super virus that can't be contained in anyway."

Freed then replied, "Should of known the Fangs would be behind this!"

Freed then replied, "What do we do, sir?"

"We go back to my lair and..I'll bring myself and those young ladys into the network to find out how to save us from this disaster."

Kristen then replied, "Wait, how could that be possible?"

"We have top-secret Technology that will help you in and out. We'll head in and delete this problem..no pun intended."

Kelly then replied, "Sounds good!"

Science Soldier then replied, "Lets get going then. We need to get this city up and running again and this is the only way to do so."

They all followed him.

-ooo-

About a half hour later, they arrived in Science Soldier's Lab and Power Station.

Darrien then replied, "Does it feel good down here."

Science Soldier nodded and replied, "We have Air Conditoners and heaters that would either heat the place up or cool it down, which ever is needed to be done first."

Dirk then replied, "Awesome."

Freed pointed to a large computer and somsort of machine with 4 electric tubes getinng power from it and he replied, "I'm guessing you'll be entering using that thing, soldier?"

"Yes, sir."

Freed then repleid, "Make this work for us and we'll make honorable soldier in my army, my friend. Make me proud."

He nodded as he and the girls stood on the pads and he replied, "Dirk, do the honors."

He nodded as he walked over to it and pushed a few buttons and Darrien sighed and replied, "Good luck to you all and find and eliminate the problem."

Science Soldier nodded and replied, "I have a clean disk I'll use on the problem, sir."

"Do so and good luck."

Suddenly, the machine started up and they vanished into particles from light and then the computer started up and Darrien replied, "I hope this is a good idea, Dirk."

Freed then replied, "Science Soldier I heard is the smartest person on World Island and we works for us as well."

Suddenly, the power went out and then quickly came back on and Darrien replied, "No, they'll be trapped there forever!"

Dirl quickly ran to a nearby laptop and pressed some keys in and he replied, "I'll keep the backup generator up now, sir. It'll stay running for at least 24 hours before needing a charge. We still can get them out..but we need that virus eliminated before it can actually happen, sir."

Dirk sighed and replied, "I hope this wasn't a bad idea."

-ooo-

To their excitement, they were all now inside of the computer network with all sorts of odd things flying and running pass them.

Tiffany then replied, "Dang, this is awesome. I've never would expect this to happen."

Science Soldier then replied, "Lets find the virus!"

"You mean ME?", a loud voice said behimd them.

They all quickly turned around and saw a digital form of Magical Scientist there and Science Soldier aimed his weapon at him and replied, "Your the virus?"

He laughed and then replied, "I'm not..but HE is!"

He pointed and then the same machine-like spellcaster appeared infront of them and it had a duel disk on its arm as well (ATK: 1,500).

Kristen then replied, "Heard of that thing. That is a Cyborg Doctor."

Magical Scientist's digital form nodded and replied, "This is the living virus. No program is strong enough to stop it and the only way to do so is to defeat it in a duel."

Kristen smiled and replied, "I was hoping it would come to that. This thing is mine."

Kelly smield and replied, "Get em, sis!"

The digital Scientist laughed and replied, "Later!"

Suddenly, he burst into a random numbers that flew everywhere and then the Duel Spirit replied, "Ready to duel, young one?"

"Damn right I am."

They both shuffled their decks and both drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Cyborg Scientist LP: 8000 - Kristen LP: 8000)**

Cyborg Scientist drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

As Kristen drew a card and Cyborg Doctor quickly replied, "I activate my facedown DNA Checkup!"

The trap card appeared.

"This how it works, mortal. You declare two Attributes and if my facedown monster is either of them, you get get to draw twice and if you're wrong, I get to."

Kristen sighed and repleid, "Fine. Light and Earth!"

The card slowly lifred up and everyone groaned as it was the attribute of it was a dark monster and he drew twice. "

Whatever. I summon my Field-Commander Rahz!"

As he sat the card down, the aged war hero appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"When Summoned, I Can add any level 4 or lower Warrior from my deck to the top of it!"

She took a card from her deck and placed on top of her deck and then she replied, "Rahz, attack!"

The mighty warrior went in and a Mystical Tomato appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the warrior swung his sword, cutting the mad fruit in two and the living virus replied, "I bring forth GigaBeast!"

As he sat the card down, a large black-steeled wolf-like creature appeared with a mechanical roar (ATK: 800).

"Okay..then. I'll set a card down and that'll end my turn now."

As Cyborg Scientist drew a card, GigaBeast began to glow as it grew larger and it now had a mouth that was in the shape of a cannon (ATK: 1,600) and the virus replied, "It has now evolved into the mighty MegaBeast!"

Tiffany then replied, "They evolve like those LV monsters do? Dang."

"Since I Summoned it with this effect, I can change the battle postion of any monster you have!"

Suddenly, Rahz knelt (DEF: 1,200).

"Now, attack it."

The machine opened its mouth and a burst of energy andf struck, blowing Rahz to atoms.

"There you go. I'll set a monster and since it destroyed a monster in battle, I can evolve him during my end phase and I'll do so and it'll now become the mighty Gigabeast!"

Suddenly, it glowed as it grew larger and it was now made of darker metal and it had 2 small cannon on its sides now (ATK: 2,400).

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Maruding Captain and his ability, Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As she sat the card down, the legendary captain appeared (ATK: 1,200) next to the muscular warrior (ATK: 1,700).

"I now equip my Captain now with Synchro Boost!"

Suddenly, his swords began to glow (ATK: 1,200 - 1,700 - LV: 3 - 4).

"I now overlay my 2 Level 4 Warrior monsters!"

Both monsters turned into white orbs as a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use the monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I Summon..Zubaba General!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Next, I'll remove one of his Xyz Material monsters to equip him with my Valkyrian Knight!"

As he took the Grepher card and discarded it, flames covered his sword (ATK: 2,000 - 3,900).

"Now, attack that thing!"

He went and brought his sword down onto the mechanical wolf, slicing it in twain. The 2 pieces shattered into little bits **(Cyborg Doctor LP: 8000 - 6500**).

Science Soldier nodded and replied, "This girl has some decent dueling skills."

Kelly nodded and replied, "Damn right she does, dude. My sis knows how to kick some butt."

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Cyborg Doctor drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster facedown and thats my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the iron-armored knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I'll remove its final Xyz Material to equip with my Freed!"

As he took the Captain's card and discarded it and it glowed even more (ATK: 3,900 - 6,200).

"Lets do it. General, attack!"

The mighty warrior went in and a Dekoichi appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the general struck it down with its sword, blowing the train engine into a pile of broken metal and Cyborg Doctor drew a card and replied, "I activate the trap card Blue Screen of Death!"

Suddenly, the imfamous blue screen of death error message appeared.

"When you destroy one of my machines, one of your cards is sent back to your deck!"

Suddenly, the mighty Xyz vanished and the two equipped warriors shattered to pixels and then she replied, "Whatever. Attack!"

He went in and then a Dark Resonator appeared on the card (DEF: 300) and the tiny laughed as it blocked the attack with its tunefork."

"Damn it! I end my turn now."

Cyborg Doctor drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gear Golem the Iron Fortress!"

As he sat the card down, the bulky machine appeared (ATK: 800).

"Next, I tune Dark Resonator with my Iron Fortress!"

Its tune fork began to glow as it splt into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the mighty machine, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Computer Trojan Worm!"

As he sat the card down, a worm-like machine made of dark metal appeared and electricity was covering its whole body and w as bout 10 feet long as well (ATK: 0).

Tiffany then replied, "Never heard of it."

Science Soldier sighed and replied, "I bet most of this deck was a download from a program from that damn scientist!"

"When my Worm is Synchro Summoned, one of your monsters in your graveyard is banished and then it gains ATK equal to that monsters attack power plus 500 more!"

As Freed's card lifted up and shattered to bits, the machine began to glow (ATK: 0 - 2,800).

"Lets do it. Attack her Gearfried!"

It began to glow and then a huge burst of electricity shot and struck, blowing Gearfried to pieces **(Kristen LP: 8000 - 7000)**.

"When Computer Trojan Worm destroys a monster in battle, you take 400 points of damage!"

Suddenly, she began to glow black (Kristen LP: 7000 - 6600).

"There you go! I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Cyborg Doctor drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Infected Mail!"

The Continuous Spell Card appeared.

"Next, I summon the Malice Doll of Demise!"

As it sat the card down, the evil wooden puppet appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I'll use the spell's effect to let my evil doll to attack you directly!"

Suddenly, the evil wooden puppet went in and slashed her with its axe (Kristen LP: 6600 - 5000).

"Its destroyed now."

Suddenly, the wooden puppet shattered into pixels.

"Trojan Worm, attack!"

The worm launched a burst of electricity and a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and was atomized as the attack struck her (Kristen LP: 5000 - 4600) and then a 2nd one of the oddly-dressed warriors appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Jutte Fighter!"

As she sat the card down, the tiny warrior appeared (ATK: 700).

"I now tune them together!"

Suddenly, his sai began to glow as it split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Warrior Lady, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty knight appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Next, I play Harpie's Feather Duster!"

The imfamous feather appeared and it began to shake and the Infected Mail Card shattered to shards and then his facedown Magic Cylinder lifted up and shattered to bits as well.

"Next, I play Shrink!"

Suddenly, the worm began glow (ATK: 2,800 - 1,400).

"Attack it!"

The might knight charged and stabbed its spear into the huge mechanical snake and it thrashed around before it fell apart into broken pieces of metal that dissolved when they hit the digital ground **(Cyborg Doctor LP: 6500 - 5300)** and it replied, "When it gets destroyed in battle, you get the banished monster back to your deck."

He too the card and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "There you go. I End my turn now."

Cyborg Doctor drew a card and then the the evil pupper puppet appeared (DEF: 1,700) and then he replied, "I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As she sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Blue Flame Swordsman, attack!"

He swung his sword and a burst of blue flames shot out and reduced the evil puppet to a pile of burnt wood and ash.

"Gaia Knight, attack!"

He charged in and then a odd-looking fiend appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) before he jammed its spear into it and blew it to shards.

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Cyborg Doctor drew a card and replied, "I acrtivate Take Over 5!"

It took the top 5 cards of his deck and discarded it and then it replied, "Next, I banish Crashbug X, Y and Z to special summon my Super Crashbug!"

As the living virus took the 3 cards and banished them, a huge creature made of darkness appeared and knelt (DEF: 3,000).

Science Soldier groaned and replied, "That thing is just a huge virus."

"Darn right it is! This thing switches the ATK &amp; DEF of all attack postion monsters!"

Suddenly, both warriors glowed (ATK: 1,800 - 1,600) - (ATK: 2,600 - 800).

"Next, I summon my Charcoal Inpachi!"

As it sat the card down, the burnt wooden spirit appeared (ATK: 100 - 2,100).

"Lets do it. Inpachi, attack!"

The fiery spirit went in and made a punch, blowing the Synchro into pixels **(Kristen LP: 4600 - 3300)**.

"Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monster to defense and then I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll that'll end my turn now."

Cyborg Doctor drew a card and replied, "I'll activate my facedown card, Cloak and Dagger!"

The trap appeared.

"I name Getsu Fuhma with this trap. I switch my Crashbug to attack postion!"

Suddenly, the huge fiend rose to attack postion (ATK: 0 - 3,000).

"Now, attack his monsters!"

The huge golem let out a huge burst of energy and shot out and struck, atomzing Blue Flame Swordsman and then the original appeared (DEF: 1,600) and then Charcoal inpachi went in and a Tune Warrior appeared on the card (DEF: 200) and was blown to shards as the smoky Pyro punched him.

"I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I activate my Forbidden Chalice!"

Suddenly, the lights of the golem began to glow (ATK: 3,000 - 400) - (ATK: 2,100 - 100).

"Wimps now. Next, I summon my Blade Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the knight of light appeared (ATK: 1,600 - 2,000).

"Only have 1 card in my hand! I now switch my Swordsman to attack postion."

Suddenlty, the mighty swordsman rose to attack postion (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Flame Swordsmn, attack!"

He went and struck, blasting Charcoal Inpachi into a cloud of black dust.

"Blade Knight, attack that giant eyesore!"

The warrior went in and jammed his sword into the huge fiend and it shook for a few minutes before it exploded into black globules **(Cyborg Doctor LP: 5300 - 2000**).

Kelly then replied, "Go, sis, go!"

Science Soldier nodded and replied, "No wonder Dirk has told me alot great things about this girl. She's a talented duelist."

Cyborg Doctor drew a card and replied, "I'll play Magic Planter First."

Suddenly, the trap dissolved into particles and it drew 2 cards and then he replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and its your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Blade Knight for my Freed!"

As the monster vanished, the mighty general appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Lets do it. Flame Swordsman, attack!"

He charged in and a 2nd MegaBeast appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and he swung his sword and a wave of flames melted it into a pile of burning slag.

Freed, Finish it off!"

He charged went in and then it replied, "I activate Miracle's Wake!"

Suddenly it appeared again (DEF: 1,600) and the Freed sliced the machine in two. The two halves shattered to little bits.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Cyborg Doctor drew a card and replied, "I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew 6 cards fron their hands and then it replied, "I play Trap Booster!"

It discarded a card and replied, "I activate Return from the Different Dimension!"

As it began to glow (Cyborg Doctor LP: 2000 - 1000), the 3 Crashbug monsters appeared (ATK: 0 x2) - (ATK: 1,400).

"Next, I overlay my 3 level 3 monsters!"

All 3 fiends began to glow as turned into black orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me.**_.Number 34: Terra-Byte_**!"

As it sat the card down, a huge beast-like machine appeared (ATK: 0).

Science Soldier sighed and replied, "That thing is a bigger computer virus."

"Next, I activate my facedown Inverse Universe!"

It began to glow (ATK: 0 - 2,900) and so did Freed (ATK: 2,300 - 1,700).

"I now play Level Change-Up on your Swordsman! This lower its level from 5 to 4!"

Suddenly, it glowed (LV: 5 - 4).

"I use Terra-Byte's Effect. I can remove 1 Xyz Material monster to take control of any level 4 or lower attack postion monster you have!"

Suddenly, it glowed and the Swordsman went to the virus's side of the field.

"Time to battle. Swordsman, attack her General!"

He charged in and brought his sword down, blowing Freed to pixels.

"Terra-Byte, direct attack!"

The huge dark monster began to glow as a huge burst of electricity shot out and struck Kristen down** (Kristen LP: 3300 - 300)** and she groaned and replied, "I play Shock Draw."

She drew 3 cards.

"This virus will continue to infect the computers of the world and shut it down as well! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "There is no way in hell I'm allowing you to take the world down, you freak! I won't give up until you're gone!"

Suddenly, her Extra Deck began to glow and then Kelly replied, "What's going on?"

Tiffany then replied, "I noticed that too during Rick's duel against Mefist. I think she's getting her Number!"

She opened her Extra Deck and saw the new card and she read it and she smiled and replied, "Awesome."

She turned towards Cyborg Doctor and then replied, "I activate my own Level Change Up!"

Suddenly, he glowed again (LV: 5 - 4).

"Since I have a level 4 monster and you have a monster, I can special summon my Doggy Diver!"

As she sat the card down, the dog wearing a diving outfit appared (ATK: 1,000).

"Next, I summon my Axe Raider!"

As she sat the card down, the barbarian appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

The 3 monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..**_Number 26: Legendary Pirate Captain Kenway_**!"

As he sat the card down, a handsome warrior wearing a hooded robe appeared with two swords in his belts and the number 26 was on the sleeve of his right arm (ATK: 2,300).

Tiffany then replied, "No..way."

Kelly gasped and replied, "Edward Kenway?"

"It sure is, sis! I use his ability to switch your monster to faceup defense postion!"

As he took the Doggy Diver card and discarded it, the huge virus-like machine knelt (DEF: 0).

"When he attacks a monster, he does piercing damage! Attack his monster and finish this virus off!"

"For Justice and Freedom!", Edward screamed as loud as he could as he quickly charged and struck with his sword, cutting Terra-Byte right down the middle with his sword. The two pieces began to spark and then exploded into fiery pieces of metal that flew onto the ground **(Cyborg Doctor LP: 1000 - 0)**.

Kristen quickly looked at Science Soldier and replied, "Do it..NOW!"

The warrior nodded as he aimed his gun at the target and fired a burst of a burst of energy and it shot out and struck the living virus and it glowed and then vanished into nothing and then the area round them turned brighter then ever and Kristen smiled and replied, "We did it!"

Suddenly, they all vanished.

-ooo-

A few minutes later, the gang was back in Science Soldier's lab.

Darrien walked up to them and he replied, "Power is back to normal and we now have the best protection software."

He looked at the warrior and replied, "I want to thank you for all of your help, Soldier."

"Anytime, sir. But the girls get most of the credit."

Kristen opened his Extra Deck and saw the newely acquired number monster and she smiled and replied, "Thank you, Edward."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Take over 5 / Normal Spell Card

Send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. During your next Standby Phase after activation, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish it to draw 1 card. While this card is in your Graveyard, negate any card effects that would send cards from your Deck to the Graveyard.

_**Note:** This card was used by Jaden in Yugioh GX episode 167 and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Trap Booster / Normal Spell Card

Image: 2 rockets firing from a bear trap.

Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

**_Note: _**_This card was first used by Zane in the Yugioh GX episode "The Demon" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Computer Trojan Worm

Machine/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/7 Stars

Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Machine-type monsters

When Synchro Summoned: Banish 1 monster from your opponenet's graveyard and this card's ATK becomes the same as the banished monster's ATK + 500. When this card destroys a monster in battle: Inflict 400 damage to your opponenet. When this card is destroyed in battle: They can add the monster banished with this cards effect to their hand. You can only control 1 "Computer Trojan Worm" at a time.

KiloBeast

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

During your Standby Phase this card is on the field; You can send this card to the graveyard; Special summon 1 "MegaBeast" from your deck or hand to your side of the field.

MegaBeast

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "GigaBeast" from your hand or deck. If Summoned by the effect of "KiloBeast", this card gains this effect:  
\- Once per turn: You can switch the battle postion of 1 monster your opponet controls.

GigaBeast

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,400/6 Stars

During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special summon 1 "TerraBeast" from your deck. If Summoned by the effect of "KiloBeast", it gains the following effect - Once per turn: You can discard 1 monster from your hand and a monster your opponent controls loses ATK &amp; DEF equal to the level of the discarded monster x 200 until the end phase of the turn.

Blue Screen of Death / Normal Trap Card

Image: A huge computer screen displaying the infamous crash screen.

Activate only when a Machine-type Monster you control is destroyed in battle. Return 1 card on your opponent's side of the field to their hand.

Level Change-up / Normal Spell Card

Select 1 monster on the field that has a level. Increase or decrease that monsters level by 1 until the end phase.

Number 24: Legendary Pirate Captain Kenway

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/Rank 4

3 Level 4 monsters

As long as this card has a Xyz Materials beneath it: It cannot be targeted by your opponets card effects. Once per turn: You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card and then select 1 monster your opponent controls; switch it to faceup defense postion (Flip Effects are not activated). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

**-ooo-**

**The duel ends in a good way and Kristen recieves a number based on her grandfather from many many years ago. In the next chapter, the gang head towards the fire fortress and before they can leave to the fortress, they have to duel another Dark Fang to head out. Can they do it? Find out in "Critter Jitters" and it'll be coming soon.**


	26. Critter Jitters

Chapter 26: Critter Jitters

-ooo-

That night in her palace, Tatyana was having a few words with Magical Scientist while her kids were exploring the island on their own.

She sighed and replied, "Your virus was a bust, Scientist."

He nodded and replied, "I know, madam. I thought it would be the perfect duelist and virus, but I was dead wrong."

Archfiend General then replied, "They beefed up security at each of their energy stations to prevent something like this from happening again."

Magical Scientist then replied, "That old ally of mine Science Soldier must helped them into the system to vanish that virus."

"You knew him?"

He sighed and replied, "Yes. A while back, we were the best of friends and when I told him I was going to work for the Dark Fangs, he refused to come as well and left for La Casita. We were friends for about 14 years before he decided to leave me and join Darrien's people. I wish He never did."

Archfiend General then replied, "Get on with your life, dude. Maybe you'll get a duel with him someday."

Magical Scientist then replied, "You're right, sir."

He turned around and walked awy and Tatyana looked at the general and replied, "When will my kids be back?"

"In about a couple of hours, madam."

"Call up my servants to let them clean their rooms out."

"Yes, madam."

-ooo-

That night in Darrien's dining room, the family was having dinner while Kristen was admiring her newest card.

She sighed and replied, "Edward was one cunning and mysterious person."

Tyler then replied, "I can't believe you got the number for him, hon. So proud of you right now."

Kelly sighed and replied, "When I'm I going too.."

Before she got to finsh her sentence, her duel disk's extra deck began to glow as well!

Darrien smiled and replied, "I think we know what you're about to ask."

She opened her disks's slot and took the card and it was another copy of the Number Kristen got in her duel against Cyborg Doctor and she smiled and replied, "Yes!"

Dirk nodded and replied, "Makes sense to me. You're both Kenways and his DNA and blood will always be apart of you both in your own ways."

Kristen then replied, "Even if you dont use Warriors like me, your dragon deck will work just fine because you have plenty of Level 4 monsters."

"Very true, sis. Very true."

Darrien then replied, "We should rest up and head to the sub station in the morning, ladies." After the exciting day we all had today, we need it."

The girls nodded and Rochelle looked at Rick and replied, "Want to watch a movie at the La Casita theater, babe?"

"Lets go then."

they both got up and left the room and Darrien smiled and replied, "Its good to see Rochelle really happy...since she lost her mother."

Kristen then replied, "If it doesn't bother you, Darrien. What happened to her?"

He sighed and replied, "She died of breast cancer at the age of 49 when Rochelle was only 8 years old. She was young and it was too early for her to go. Me and Rochelle have missed her so much and its been hard on us."

Kelly then replied, "I'm sorry, Darrien."

He looked at Kelly and replied, "Its okay now, Kelly. After her passing and funeral here on World Island, we decided to stay living on this island instead of living at our mansion at Miami Beach. "

Tiffany then replied, "Did she duel?"

"Of course she did. She won many championships all around the world and we won quite a few team championships as well and when she passed away, Industral Illusions in Japan renamed the World Championship that year the Deanna Menkeritz Championship in her honor and they invited me and Rochelle to come watch and we accepted and it was one hell of the tournament."

Kristen nodded and replied, "Is that the deck she's using..the same one your wife used, Darrien?"

Darrien nodded and replied, "Indeed it is, Kristen. The cards she used are the same ones she used in her tournament. Rochelle added some new cards and took some old ones out, but the rest of it is fine and quite a good deck as well. She promised her mother she would only use this deck to duel with and it has been that way now for about 3 years now."

Kristen nodded and replied, "Sounds good, Darrien."

-ooo-

That in a small garden area, a young female spellcaster was watching a group of Mystical Sheep #2 (ATK: 800) and a bunch of Mystical Sheep #1 (ATK: 1,150) in a large open garden area. The young spellcaster was no one other then Princess Pikeru (ATK: 2,000).

She smiled and replied, "Did you all get your fill of food and water, my young friends?"

The all baaed at her and she smiled and replied, "That is good to here, your wool is getting better and more beautiful by the day. By next summer's Market sale in La Casita, you'll be ready to sell that wool and make me and the form some decent dough."

They all baaed in happiness again and replied, "I love this job."

"Sounds like you have one pathethic life to me,", a deep voice said.

She quickly turned around and she saw a tall female Duel Spirit with blue hair and a whip for a weapon (ATK: 1,750) and she also noticed the DF symbol on her dress

Princess PIkeru then repleid, "You're a Beautiful Beast Trainer."

She laughed and replied, "At least you know me, runt. Hand over the farm."

"If I don't?"

She smiled and then two Leoghun's appeared with roars (ATK: 1,750 x2) and she replied, "Or my pets will turn your sheep into lamb burgers!"

The sheep bleated in terror and Princess Pikeru replied, "Fine..if you beat me in a duel, you bitch!"

Beautiful Beast Tamer smiled evily and replied, "Sounds good to me, runt."

They both activated their duel disks.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

-ooo-

That next morning, near the north gate, the gang was ready to go.

Freed nodded and replied, "Head north from here and pass the La Casita Farm and Garden Area and you'll be right outside of Delta Sub Station."

The doors slowly opened up and a warrior with a fiery-looking sword and a bright-red cape was standing infront of them (ATK: 1,400) and he replied, "I just arrived here now, Darrien. These the ladies I need to lead to the fortress?"

He nodded and then Brushfire Knight looked at them and replied, "Ready to get going, my young friends?"

They all nodded and the went through the gate and started to leave and Darrien sighed and replied, "Good luck, kids. You can do it and take it down."

-ooo-

About a hour or so later, they all stopped for al ittle break on a bench near the farms Princess Pikeru was watching for the city.

Brushfire Knight then replied, "We should be at the station in about a hour or so, my young friends."

Kristen saw the farms and replied, "Are those the farms that Freed was talking about, sir?"

He nodded and replied, "Yep. We raise alot of beastly duel spirits, but mostly sheep!"

"Get moving, you pathetic animals!", Beautiful Beast Trainer yelled out.

Brushfire Knight then replied, "Thats not Princess Pikeru's voice!"

They all got and quickly ran towards them and the saw the Mystical Sheep running in each other direction and their wool looked like they were struck by the whip.

Kelly replied, "This is horrible!"

Brushfire Knight then replied, "We have to stop her!"

Tiffany jumped over the fence and replied, "Hey, bitch!"

the beast trainer turned to them and replied, "What the hell do you want? Go away!"

Tiffany then replied, "Stop whipping those poor animals! They don't deserve to be struck down like that!"

The trainer then replied, "This my farm now and my sheep! I dueled that pipsqueak princess and I won the farm, fair and sqaure! Go away!"

Tiffany then replied, "No reason to strike them down! We duel and if you win, we'll leave and won't bother you again and if I win, our group takes over the farm and you leave!"

The trainer nodded and replied, "I never resist a duel. Lets duel then!"

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on her arm and they both stood across from each other as they both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Beautiful Beast Trainer LP: 8000 - Tiffany LP: 8000)**

Beautiful Beast Trainer drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll be it."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lancer Windwurm!"

As she sat the card down, the lance-wiedling dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The dragon warrior went in and a young girl wearing a pink dress and a bonnet appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) And one stab of its spear, the young lady shattered into **pixels (Beautiful Beast Trainer LP: 8000 - 7400).**

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

As she finished saying that, the Scapegoat card appeared and 4 different-colored sheep appeared (DEF: 0 x4).

Kelly then replied, "How did she just activate Scapegoat?"

Beautiful Beast Tamer smiled and replied, "When you flipped my Pink Shepard, her flip doesn't activate until the end phase of the turn it was flipped up and I can activate a Scapegoat or Stray Lambs from my deck, disregarding any summoning conditions it may have!"

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Beautiful Beast Trainer drew a card and replied, "I summon my Parasite Ticky!"

As she sat the card down, a large bloated tick with a canister filled with spears appeared (ATK: ? - 2,000).

"This lovely creature gains 500 attack and defense for each token on the field! Attack her Windwurm!"

The huge tick went and tossed his javelin, impaling the dragon and blowing it to **shards (Tiffany LP: 8000 - 7800)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Beautiful Beast Trainer drew a card and replied, "Ticky, attack!"

he tossed his spear again and a Flying Kamakari #1 appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and shattered to pieces as the spear struck it down and then a Mist Valley Thunderbird appeared (ATK: 1,150).

"Your turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sky Scout!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty birdman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I return my Thunderbird to my hand to special summon my Mist Valley Guardian."

As it vanished, a mighty warrior wearing light-green armor appeared (ATK: 1,600) with two green swords and then the Thunderbird reappeared (DEF: 650).

"Since I summoned it this way, it can attack twice!"

The mighty warrior charged and sliced the orange sheep and the blue sheep in twain with two mighty slices of his swords. The pieces simply faded away ( ATK: 2,000 - 1,000).

"Now, go for that ugly thing!"

The sky sky went and slashed with its talons, blowing the huge tick to little **pieces (Beautiful Beast Trainer LP: 7400 - 6600)**.

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Beautiful Beast Trainer drew a card and replied, "Next, I play Stray Lambs!"

Suddenly, two more sheep appeared and one had white wool and the other one had orange wool (ATK: 0 x2).

"Next, I activate my facedown Polymerization to fuse all 4 of my tokens together!"

As the 4 sheep tokens merged together, a large sheep with red wool and white horns appeared (ATK: ?).

"Meet the mighty Great Sheep of the Valley!"

Kristen then replied, "She loves her token monsters."

Brushfire Knight then replied, "It is one crafty deck."

He opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card Gaia Power!"

As she slid the the card into the slot and it closed up, many trees came out of the ground (ATK: 2,000 - 2,500).

"Now, destroy his Guardian!"

The mighty sheep charged in and charged in and struck, blasting Mist Valley Guardian into little triangles **(Tiffany LP: 7800 - 6900).**

"When it destroys a monster, you take 400 damage!"

Suddenly, she glowed green (Tiffany LP: 6900 - 6500).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Scout to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Beautiful Beast Trainer drew a card and replied, "I summon my Panther Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the classic monster used by Joey Wheeler in his Battle City days appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,000 - 1,500).

"Next, I play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (DEF: 0).

"Lets do it. Great Sheep, attack!"

The sheep charged and struck, smashing Sky Scout to pieces (Tiffany LP: 6500 - 6100).

"I tribute my token to allow my Panther Warrior, to attack!"

As the token vanished, the mighty beast-warrior went in and struck Thunderbird with his sword and it exploded into a shower or sparks.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "Yes! I banish a wind monster to bring out my Silpheed!"

As she took her Thunderbird and banished it, the windy fairy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I summon my Mist Valley Shaman!"

As she sat the card down, the winged shaman appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I now tune my Shaman with my Silpheed!"

The shaman began to chant as she split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the windy fairy, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon.. Sacred Phoenix of Mist Valley!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful green feathred phoenix appeared with a mighty caw (ATK: 2,400).

Brushfire Knight nodded and replied, "Must the Wind counterpart of Sacred Phoenix."

"Darn right it is, my fiery friend! When Synchro Summoned, All spell and trap cards are destroyed!"

Suddenly, it let out a another powerful screech and her Gaia Power field spell and facedown Horn of the Phantom Beast card shattered to bits and then her facedown card lifted up and shattered to bits as well (ATK: 2,500 x 2 - 2,000 x2).

"For each one destroyed with her effect, your monsters lose 200 attack and then my phoenix gains 100 attack points!"

Suddenly, both of her monsters began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 1,400 x2) and she began to glow again (ATK: 2,400 - 2,700).

"Also, my facedown was a Treasure of the Winds trap and when its returned or destroyed by a wind monsters effect, I can banish the trap to special summon any Level 4 wind monster from my deck!"

As she banished the card, a Mythical Gryphon appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Of course I can't Xyz or Synchro Summon it on the turn it was special summoned by this effect, but no big deal. Sacred Phoenix, attack her Great Sheep!"

The phoenix opened its up and a burst of green flames shot and struck, reducing the large sheep to a pile of hot ash.

"Gryphon, attack!"

The mighty winged-beast went in and struck with its feet, blowing Panther Warrior to **bits (Beautiful Beast Trainer LP: 6600 - 4500)**.

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

The phoenix's glow stopped (ATK: 2,700 - 2,400).

Beautiful Beast Trainer drew a card and replied, "You are much better opponent then that pathetic princess ever was. I'll set a monster and a card and that's my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "She would be a better opponent then you'll ever be, bitch. I now attack!"

the large Gryphon flew in and a Dark Desertapir appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and the larger beast it crushed it flat with its body.

"Direct attack!"

The phoenix opened its mouth and then she quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

The flames shot out..and the trap reflected the attack away and then she drew a card.

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

Beautiful Beast Trainer drew a card and replied, "I activate Obedience Schooled! Now, I can special summon 3 Level 2 or lower beast monsters from my deck and I choose my Baby Raccoon Ponpoko, Baby Raccon Tantan and my Tree Otter!"

As she sat the cards down, two large and cute raccoons with drums appeared (ATK: 0) - (ATK: 800) and then a odd otter-like beast appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I overlay my 2 Baby Raccoons!"

Both beasts turned into white glowing orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me.._**Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu**_!"

As she sat the card down, a raccoon that looked a samurai appeared (ATK: 1,000).

Brushfire Knight then replied, "Okay..then."

"I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to special summon a Kagemusha Raccoon Token and its ATK is equal to the monster that has the highest ATK!"

As he took one of the Baby Raccoon monsters and discarded it, another raccoon with yellow fur and a straw hat appeared (ATK: ? - 2,400).

"Next, I use Tree Otter's effect to bring Kagemusha Raccoon's attack up by 1000!"

Suddenly, it glowed (ATK: 2,400 - 3,400).

"Now, I can use the spell card Power Changer Unit! Now when its attack changes for any reason, it stays that way! Now, attack!"

The mighty yellow-furred raccoon smiled evily as a sword got ouf of its pocket and he jumped into the air and he jumped his sword into the phoenix and it let out a screech as it exploded into a cloud of green smoke &amp; ash** (Tiffany LP: 6100 - 5100).**

"As long as I Control a beast, my number monster cannot be attacked! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn, which the effect of Obedience Schooled will say goodbye to Tree Otter."

The beast shattered into pixels.

Tiffany drew a card and repleid, "I'll keep my Gryphon in attack postion and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Beautiful Beast Tamer drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Jar of Avarice!"

She took her Pink Shepard, Scapegoat, Obidence Schooled, Stray Lambs and her Tree Otter and she took all of the cards and slid them back into her deck and reshuffled and then drew a card and then she replied, "I now summon my Enraged Battle Ox!"

As she sat the card down, the angry minotaur appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Kagamusha, attack!"

The raccoon went and slashed with its sword, blasting Mythical Gryphon into little pieces.

"Enraged Battle Ox, attack!"

The angry beast-warrior went in and a Shield Wing appeared (DEF: 900) and he retreated and then the Number went and slashed with its sword as well, blowing the winged beast into a cloud of blue feathers **(Tiffany LP: 5100 - 2200).**

The trainer laughed and replied, "You are almost out of here! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "Since you more then 2 monsters with the same attribute, I can special summon my Alector!"

As he sat the card down, the armored winged beast appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I summon my Slate Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, the bizarre blue-headed fiend appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, I'm negating your tokens ability!"

Suddenly, it groaned (ATK: 3,400 - 0).

"Lets do it. Slate Warrior, attack!"

Alector began to glow and then a huge gust of wind and sharp red feathers shot out and the raccoon screeched in pain as the feathers stabbed into it and blew it into shards.

"Slate Warrior, attack!"

The fiend went in and punched the Number in the chest and it dropped his sword before it shattered into triangles **(Beautiful Beast Trainer LP 4500 - 1200).**

"Take that, bitch! I end my turn now."

Beautiful Beast Trainer drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "Alector, attack!"

The mighty wind monster glowed again as a huge burst of sharp feathers shot out and struck, cutting the angry beast-warrior to pieces with the feathers.

"Slate Warrior, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) before the fiend smashed to bits with one punch and they discarded what they had left and drew 5 cards apiece.

"I'll set a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Beautiful Beast Trainer drew a card and replied, "I activate Obidenced Schooled again and I'm brining out my Tree Otter, Sea Koala and a Nimble Momonga!"

As she sat the cards down, a cute-looking koala appeared (ATK: 100) next to the odd-looking beast (ATK; 1,200) and then a squirrel appeared while floating in mid-air (ATK: 1,000).

"Next, I play Polymerization to fuse my Otter and Koala together!"

As the two beasts merged together, a huge muscular koala-like creature appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"This is the mighty _**Koalo-Koala**_!"

Kristen sighed and replied, "Quite a beast that thing is."

"Next, I summon my 2nd Enraged Battle Ox!"

As she sat the card down, the angry beast-warrior appeared again with a snort (ATK: 1,700).

"Sure is! I discard 1 Beast monster to destroy your Alector!"

As she took a Mystical Sheep #1 and discarded it, Alector exploded into a burst of red feathers.

"Next, I'll discard 1 more to destroy your Slate Warrior!"

As he took a 2nd Baby Raccoon Panpan and discarded it, the odd-headed fiend shattered to pieces.

Brushfire Knight sighed and replied, "If this attack hits, this duel will be over."

"Damn right it is! finish that woman off!"

The mighty beast went and Tiffany quickly replied, "I activate Iron Resolve! by cutting my lifepoints in half, I can end the battle phase and recieve no more damage!"

The trap flipped and she glowed **(Tiffany LP: 2200 - 1100**).

"Juet let me get this win already! This is my farm and I won't let it go that easily! I end my turn now."

Tiffany looked at her and replied, "You're not winning this duel, you cold-hearted bitch you! What you're doing to those innocent sheep is wrong and I won't stop you until you are defeated and Princess Pikeru is saved again!"

Suddenly like Rick and Kristen, her Extra Deck slot began to glow!

Brushfire Knight then replied, "What's going on now?"

Kelly smiled and replied, "Tiffany just recieved a Number monster!"

She opened her Extra Deck and saw a new card and she replied, "Yes! I banish 2 wind monsters to bring out my Garuda and Silpheed!"

As she took her Slate Warrior and Shield Wing and banished both, the two windy monsters appeared (ATK: 1,400) - (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I summon my Mist Valley Soldier!"

As she sat the card down, the ogre-like wind monster appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I overlay all 3 of my Level 4 monsters!"

They each turned into green orbs and a galaxy-ike portal opened up, which the orbs flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..._**Number 26: Legendary Flying Ace**_!"

As she sat the card down, a very famillar-looking creature appeared. It was a smll black and white beagle with goggles and a cape and it was riding on top of a large red doghouse with a machine gun attached to its sides and the number 26 was on the right side below the machine gun (ATK: 2,300).

Kelly then replied, "Cool."

Kristen smiled and replied, "Its Snoopy while wearing his flying ace outfit. It looks cool."

"Next, I activate my facedown Inspiration!"

The trap flipped up and Snoopy's vehicle began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 3,000).

"Lets do it. Attack his Koalo-Koala!"

The machine aimed and fired a barrage of bullets and they all shot out and struck the huge beast and let out a grunt before it exploded into shards (Beautiful Beast Trainer LP: 1200 - 1000) and she replied, "You haven't won this duel yet!"

"Actually, I have. When my Legendary Flying Ace destroys a monster you have another one, I can remove a Xyz Material monster and one of your monsters loses 800 ATK &amp; DEF points!"

As she took the Garuda and discarded it, the angry beast warrior let out a snort (ATK: 1,700 - 900).

"Now, attack that thing and end this duel!"

The ace flew in and fired a barrage of bullets and it shot out struck, blasting the Enraged Battle Ox to pieces **(Beautiful Beast Trainer LP: 1000 - 0).**

Kristen then replied, "Yea, girl!"

Suddenly, the DF tattoo faded away and she fell to the ground.

Brushfire Knight then replied, "It worked at last."

Tiffany then replied, "What you do to her?"

The knight nodded and replied, "During the duel, I placed a spell on that DF tattoo of hers. That was controlling her mind and emotions and since its finally gone now, she is no longer under the control of the Dark Fangs, young lady. Now, they can't get her back to their side anymore as well."

She slowly got up and she looked around and she replied, "Wow, I finally made it to Princess Pikeru's farm! Always wanted to visit this place."

She saw the duelists and she walked over and she replied, "Who are you?"

Brushfire Knight then replied, "You dueled Princess Pikeru for control of the farm and you won it from her. You captured her and were about to tortue these inoocent animals."

Beautiful Beast Trainer groaned and replied, "I can't believe I would do that. I want to train them, not tortue them! I love all the animal spirits of this world and I want to help out and do what I did was wrong. Who dueled me?"

Tiffany raised her hand and replied, "That would be me, Trainer. You have a good deck."

"Thank you. I took me a while to get a certain theme made up and it work for the better now."

She opened her Extra Deck and saw the Number and she took it out and she replied, "What is this thing? I never seen it before."

Tiffany then repleid, "Long story. We need those cards, so can we take it?"

The trainer nodded as she handed Tiffany the card and she grabbed it and Tiffany replied, "Want help us find Princess Pikeru now?"

"I Feel so bad for what I did, so lets go find her!"

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Sounds good."

They all jumped the fence and started to run towards the farm.

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Iron Resolve / Normal Trap Card

Pay half your Life Points. During this turn, Battle Damage done to you from battle is reduced to 0. Then, end the Battle Phase.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Yusei in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "Clash of the Dragons (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Pink Shepard

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 800/DEF: 1,200/2 Stars

FLIP: at the End Phase of the turn, you can take 1 "Scapegoat" or Stray Lambs" and activate, disregarding the required timing of the card. You can banish this card to add 1 "Blue Shepard" from your graveyard to your hand.

_**Note: **__This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "Shadowchasers: Conspiracy" story and full credit goes to him._

Mist Valley Guardian

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

You can return 1 WIND monster from your side of the field to your hand to special summon this card (from your hand). You can can only special summon 1 "Mist Valley Guardian" This way. If this card was special summoned by this effect, it gains the following effect:

\- This card can attack twice per battle phase.

Great Sheep of the Valley

Beast/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/4 Stars

Any number of Token monsters

You can only control 1 "Great Sheep of the Valley" at a time. The ATK &amp; DEF of this card are number of Fusion Material monsters used to fusion it, x 500. When this monster destroys a monster in batte: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent.

Sacred Phoenix of Mist Valley

Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,600/8 Stars

"Mist Valley" Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner WIND monsters

When Synchro Summoned; Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field and all monsters your opponent controls lose 200 ATK for each card destroyed with this effect and this card gains 100 ATK &amp; DEF for each card destroyed with this effect as well.

Treasures of the Winds / Normal Trap Card

Image: Mist Valley Soldier giving Mist Valley Thunder Lord a large green diamond.

When this card is destroyed or returned to your hand by a WIND monster's effect: you can banish this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 WIND monster from your deck, but its effects are negated and it cannot be used in a Synchro or Xyz Summon the turn it was Special Summoned with this effect.

Power Changer Unit / Normal Spell Card

Selected 1 monster you contol; when that monsters ATK becomes a certain amount by a card's effect (except from a Equip Spell Card's effect): its ATK remains that amount until the selected monster is removed from the field. YOu can only activate 1 "Power Changer Unit" per turn and you cannot use this card on the same monster twice in a row.

Number 26: Legendary Flying Ace

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/Rank 4

3 Level 4 monsters

As long as this card has a Xyz Materials beneath it: It cannot be targeted by your opponents card effects. When this card destroys a monster in battle and they control another monster: You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card to allow this card to attack another monster your opponent controls and the targeted monster loses 800 ATK &amp; DEF (during damage calculation) until the end phase.

=oooooooooooooooooooooooo-

**The farm is back on their side! In the next chapter, they finally enter the underground subway station and like with the other stations, a Dark Fang is blocking service and Mystical Sand is back for a much-wanted rematch! THis time, she's doing Kelly with a better rock deck! Can she get the win? Find out in a "Another Duel in the Dust" and it'll be coming soon.**


	27. Another Duel in the Dust

Chapter 27: Another Duel in the Dust

-ooo-

About a hour after the duel had ended, the gang found the tied up princess in the basement of the farmhouse.

Tiffany then replied, "You okay, Pikeru?"

She sighed and replied, "I'll be just fine and thank you."

She saw the trainer and replied, "I have a serious bone to pick with you, woman."

Beautiful Beast Trainer sighed and replied, "I deserve anyrthing you do to me. We dueled and I won with that lousy number card and threatened you and those beautiful sheep as well. I Really feel bad for everything I did while was being controlled by those idiot Dark Fangs."

Princess Pikeru smiled and replied, "Actually, I won't be doing anything to you. You didn't know how you were acting and I forgive you for being a total bitch to me and my friends."

"Thank you so much for understanding."

Pikeru smiled and replied, "I have a offer for you. How would you like to be my assistant here on this farm? You'll be able help feed and take care of the sheep and and watch the farm from any more of those fangs."

Beautiful Beast Trainer smiled back and replied, "I accept your offer, Pikeru. I look forward to being partners of this beautiful farm."

"Sounds good to me."

Princess Pikeru looked at the girls and replied, "I heard there is a bad storm coming in, so you might went to rest up in the house. I have plenty of rooms and food to help you all out."

Brushfire Knight nodded and replied, "Sounds like a plan, Pikeru. We don't want to be caught in a rainstorm. When is the storm supposed to be here?"

"In about a hour. Can you all help me get the sheep back in the barn where they rest?"

Kelly then replied, "Sure. Hopefully we don't have to count them all or we'll be fast asleep quickly!"

Suddenly, they heard the comedy rimshot and Princess Pikeru then replied, "Very funny, Kelly."

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, Tatyana and her oldest son were chatting with Archfiend General."

She sighed and replied, "She lost the duel and the farm for us? Are all my of my duelists getting worse by the minute?"

Tyrone then replied, "We need someone that'll do good, mom."

Archfiend General then replied, "She was also released from our control as well, so we can't get her back on our side anymore, madam."

"Not a big deal at all, General."

Suddenly, Mystical Sand appeared infront of them and she replied, "Mistress Tatyana, I want to duel those girls again. I have a better deck then before!"

Tyrone then replied, "Sounds like a winner this time."

Tatyana then replied, "We'll have you take over the power station for that undergound subway that leads to that underground city below Slagmire Volcano. It'll be the best spot for you to duel."

Mystical Sand nodded and replied,"I will not let you down this time, madam."

"See that you don't, Sand."

She vanished into a cloud of dust and then Tatyana looked at the General and repleid, "I want you to find some more duelists for our army and also check on the the ones they already defeated in a duel and ask if they want a second chance to duel."

He nodded as he vanished into a cloud of black smoke and Tyrone replied, "I heard that rainstorm has just covered the island isn't supposed to leave the island until late tonight, mom."

"I heard of that too, son. How was your time away from the city?"

He then replied, "Nice. At at some of La Casita's bast places to eat at and I enjoyed my time too."

"Sounds good, Tyrone."

-ooo-

That night in the dining room of the farmhouse while the storm was going on outside, the gang was enjoying some food Pikeru and her new assitant made. It was a huge plate of roasted vegetables, a plate of french fries and 3 different kinds of sauces to go with the whole meal. Kristen and Kelly were impressed for their first vegan meal.

Kelly then replied, "Man, who knew vegetables would make a great meal."

Princess Pikeru smiled and replied, "I'm a true vegan. My sister Princess Curran can't live without meat in her menus and she drives me nuts alot, but she is my sister and I love her alot."

Kristen replied, "Man, who knew that cherries would help make a delcious sauce for those fries? This has been one amazing meal."

"I learned these recipes at World Island's Culinary Academy that is closed until September 13th of this year. They were to clean the place up and have it ready for the next semester."

Tiffany then replied, "Is Bistro Butcher the head cook there?"

"He was..until he got banned for life. He was trying to steal gold and recipes from them. "

"Never Trust a fiend to run a school, I guess.", Kristen said with a sigh,

"No joke, girl. A month after that, Marauding Captain's brother Marimating Captain took over as head chef and the true leader of that school is a famillar warrior."

She got up and pointed to a picture of her standing next to a Sword Hunter and he replied, "He is the head president of that school and he hired Marimating Captain to help him run the place. I hope that fool Bistro Butcher doesn't try to get his job back. I heard he's a Dark Fang now and causing trouble."

Kristen then replied, "I don't think he'll be THAT stupid to try to return."

They heard a loud boom of thunder and Kelly replied, "The storm is getting stronger."

Beautiful Beast Trainer then replied, "We have a underground bunker with food, supplies and a power generator just in case. Princess Pikeru made sure everything was well takened care of."

Tiffany took another fry and ate it in two bites and she replied, "Will the sheep get scared of this storm?"

"I've trained them to get through stuff like this. After the storm ends, I'll go check them out and make sure they're okay."

Tiffany yawned and replied, "i'm ready for bed now."

Princess Pikeru nodded and replied, "Lets go get you all a room for the night."

-ooo-

That night in his building in La Casita, Darrien was looking through a large window of his office and watching the rain fall.

He nodded and replied, "We needed the rain. I hope the girls aren't stuck in the storm."

He heard a knocking at the door and he replied, "Come on in."

The door opened up and Dirk walked in and she replied, "I just get a call from Princess Pikeru's farm and they are sleeping soundly in her farmhouse."

"That's good to here. Any other news?"

"That's about it, sir."

Darrien nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me. Good night."

Dirk nodded as he left and he looked through the window again and he sighed and replied, "We only need 3 more keys. I hope we can find them."

-ooo-

That next morning after a quick breakfast, the gang was heading towards the station.

Brushfire Knight then replied, "We should be there soon, ladies."

Kelly then replied, "We are almost there and ready to go. Where does this subway station go?"

Brushfire Knight nodded and replied, "Just a underground city that leads to the volcano."

The girls looked at him and the knight replied, "Yep, it goes to the underground city simply called the Under. Simple and basic name."

Kristen then replied, "Awesome."

The continued to walk and the saw a large sign that said SUBWAY STATION TO THE UNDER: CLOSED DUE TO POWER OUTAGE in big black letters.

Brushfire Knight then replied, "What the hell is this crap."

They all ran to the outside of the station and the saw a Search Striker (ATK: 1,600) with about 3 Assault Dogs (ATK: 1,200 x3) by the warriors side and 2 Pursuit Chasers (ATK: 1,400 x2) flying over their heads at the locked up entrance to the station.

Tiffany then replied, "Of course."

They all walked up the to the officer and the 3 dogs saw them and began to bark and snarl at them and Kristen replied, "Just great."

The warrior saw them and replied, "Dogs, stop."

They all stopped and Search Striker replied, "Station is closed. The power station is powerless right now and a DF has stole the Power Key needed to activate it!"

Kristen then replied, "Who did it?"

"Me, fools!", Mystical Sand said with a cackle.

They saw the sandy witch and the Chasers pointed at them and fired bursts of plasma and she replied, "Pathetic."

A huge wall of dust blocked the attacks and then she aimed her scepter and launched two bursts of dust and dirt and it shot out and struck all 3 of them and everyone ran away as they all crashed, explodling into hot metal as they hit the ground and she replied, "Stand down or your mutts are next!"

Tiffany then replied, "I knew a bitch like you would be causing trouble!"

Mystical Sand saw them and replied, "We meet again. Ready for a rematch?"

Tiffany then replied, "I just had a duel and I'm done for now."

Kelly took a step foward and replied, "Duel me then. I can kick your butt at anyday, bitch!"

"Fine, we're dueling them!"

She landed and a duel disk made of stone appeared on her arm and the girls stood near the Striker as they activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Mystical Sand LP: 8000 - Kelly LP: 8000)**

Search Striker looked at Brushfire Knight and replied, "These girls any good?"

Brushfire Knight smiled and replied, "You'll see."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Luster Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the crystalized dragon appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Now, attack it!"

The dragon launched a burst of green flames and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (DEF: 1,450) and was blown to shards as the flames struck it and then a 2nd Rat appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I first tribute my Giant Rat for another monster facedown."

As it vanished, another facedown monster.

"Next, I activate the field spell card Catapault Zone!"

As she opened her field slot and slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the dusty battleground appeared.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Okay then. I summon my Lancer Lindwurm!"

As she sat the card down, the spear-wielding dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack her facedown card, Lindwurm!"

The mighty dragon knight went and a rocky creature made of boulders appeared (DEF: 1,500) and was blown into a cloud of dust as the spear stabbed into it **(Mystical Sand LP: 8000 - 7700**).

Kristen then replied, "Was that a Stone Ogre Grotto? That was one of those pathetic Level 5 monsters from the old days? Weak."

Mystical Sand quickly replied, "Whatever. I activate Birthright!"

Suddenly, the golem made of boulders appeared (AT: 1,600).

"Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched a burst of flames and it shot out and Mystical Sand quickly replied, "I discard a rock from my deck to negate your attack!"

She took a card and discarded it and she replied, "That was also my Revival Golem I just send to the graveyard."

Suddenly, a rocky golem appeared and knelt (DEF: 2,100).

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I activate my Level Change-up and I'm using at on my Golem."

Suddenly, it began to glow (LV: 4 - 5).

"Next, I overlay my 2 level 5 monsters!"

Both rocks turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Sandtacle Stone!"

As she sat the card down, a huge creature made of rocks and pebbles appeared with tentacles coming out of its body (ATK: 2,300).

Kristen then replied, "They remade a Sand Stone into a Xyz now, I see."

"It beats its old crappy form. I remove 1 Xyz Material to drain all of your monsters of attack points!"

As he took the Rock Ogre Grotto and discarded it, both dragons began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 1,000 - (ATK: 1,900 - 1,100).

"I summon my Gogogo Golem!"

As she sat the card down, the rocky golem appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Sandtacle Stone, attack!"

The creature let out a screech as a huge duststorm began and shot out and Luster Dragon exploded into shards as the attack got to much for it.

"Gigantes, attack!"

The rocky ogre went in and made a great punch, blasting Lindwurm into little triangles **(Kelly LP: 8000 - 6000)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I banish a Earth monster to bring out my Gigantes!"

As he sat the card down, the rocky golem appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Santacle Stone, attack!"

The creature screeched again and another sandstorm began and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and the attack eroded the dragon to a pile of dust and then a 2nd one appeared (DEF: 1,100).

"Remaining rocks, attack!"

Gigantes went and went and smashed one of the dragons flat with its huge tree trunk and then as a 3rd one appeared (DEF: 1,100), Gogogo Golem went in and the 3rd dragon was blown to shards as the huge rock struck it with its fist and then Kelly replied, "I bring forth Totem Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a dragon with a very long neck appeared (ATK: 400).

"I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Since my Totem Dragon is a dragon, I play Stampeding Destruction!"

Suddenly, its landed on the ground and a shockwave shot out and reduced the field spell to dust (Mystical Sand LP: 7700 - 7200).

"Since Totem Dragon counts as two tributes for a Dragon, I tribute it for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As it vanished, the huge fiery dragon appeared (ATK: 2,900).

Search Striker nodded and replied, "THis girl is a talented dragon user, buddy."

Brushfire Knight nodded and replied, "That is true, bro."

Tiffany looked at him and replied, "You two know each other?"

Brushfire Knight nodded and replied, "We've been friends for 10 years now."

"I'm attacking your Xyz and your Gigantes!"

The dragon roared as it launched a burst of hot flames and they shot out and reduced Gigantes to dust and then fired another burst of flames and they shot and struck the huge Xyz in the chest and it screeched in pain before it exploded into a shower of pebbles &amp; dust **(Mystical Sand LP: 7200 - 6200)**.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Gogogo Golem to defense and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Alexandrite Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the jeweled dragon of light appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Alexandrite Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched a burst of light and it shot off and reflected off the huge rock's body and then Kelly replied, "Knew that. Tyrant Dragon, attack her facedown monsters!"

The dragon launched its fiery burst and it shot out and blew Gogogo Golem to pieces and then another burst shot out and a two rocky fists came out of the ground (DEF: 2,200) before the attack reduced it to dust.

"I end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gogogo Giant!"

As she sat the card down, the rocky giant appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I'll use its ability to special summon my Gogogo Aristera &amp; Dexia from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, the two rocky hands appeared (ATK: 0).

"Next, I overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters!"

Both rock monsters turned into silver orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I Use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me.._**Number 52: Diamond King Crab!"**_

As he sat the card down, a large rocky crab with a beautiful amount of sparkly stones for a shell appeared with the number 52 on it's right pincer (ATK: 0).

Brushfire Knight then replied, "It's one of those number monsters. Neato."

"I now play Inverse Universe!"

Suddenly, its stats changed (ATK: 0 - 3,000).

"Next, I use the effect of the Gogogo Aristera &amp; Dexia! When I use only it and another Gogogo monster in a Xyz Summon, one of your monsters switches postions and its defense drops to a big goose egg!"

Suddenly, two rocky fists came out of the ground and grabbed the dragons legs and it forced it to knelt (DEF: 2,400 - 0).

"Lets do it. Attack her dragon!"

The crystal's on the dragon began to glow and then a huge burst of sharp crystalized shards flew and stabbed in the dragon and it roared in pain before it exploded into a fiery cloud of black smoke.

"I'll play Smashing Ground and its your turn now."

the large crab then knelt (DEF: 0) and then the jeweled dragon shattered into shards.

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I first play Forbidden Chalice on my crab!"

Suddenly, it glowed (ATK: 3,000 - 3,400).

"Next, I'll switch its postion."

Suddenly, it rose to attack postion.

"Next, I summon my Gaia Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a large rocky soldier appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Diamond Crab King, attack!"

Suddenly, another burst of sharp shards flew in and a Golem Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and exploded into shards as the shards stabbed into it.

"Direct attack!"

The rocky soldier went in and Kelly quickly replied, "I activate Pinpoint Guard!"

Suddenly, Golem Dragon reappeared (DEF: 2,000).

"Damn you. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I play the Ritual Spell Card Dark Dragon Ritual!"

The ritual card appeared.

"I offer my Golem Dragon as the whole tribute!"

As the rocky dragon vanished into particles, a mighty black knight riding a black-skinned dragon appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Meet the Knight of Dark Dragon!"

Kristen then replied, "Cool."

"I now use its effect to tribute to bring out my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

As the knight vanished, the mighty metal dragon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"I'll use its effect to bring out my original Red Eyes from my hand!"

Suddenly, the original Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I summon my Black Metal Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the dragon appeared (ATK: 600).

"I equip my Black Metal Dragon to my Darkness dragon."

Suddenly, it flew in and landed on the dragon (ATK: 2,800 - 3,400).

"Lets do it. Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack her Gaia Soldier!"

The dragon roared and launched its trademark attack and shot and struck, blasting the rocky soldier into a cloud of dust.

"Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack!"

The dragon roared and launched a huge burst of fiery black energy and shot out and struck the huge Number and then it exploded into a shower of pebbles and dust (Mystical Sand LP: 6200 - 5200).

Search Striker nodded and replied, "I now see what Darrien likes about these girls. They are powerful duelists."

Brushfire Knight smiled and replied, "They only have 3 fortresses left to go. They duel with passion and power."

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Alexandrite Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a 2nd of the jewel-crusted dragons of light appeared (ATK: 2,000).

Mystical Sand quickly replied, "I activate my A Feint Plan. Now you can't attack my facedown monster."

"Whatever you say. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she sat the card down, a rocky skeleton-like rock creature appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Meet the dangerous and powerful Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo!"

Kelly groaned and replied, "Damn it!"

Suddenly, both Red Eyes monsters turned into solid rock statues and then both crumbled into piles of dust and pebbles.

"Next, I banish another earth monster to bring out my Rock Spirit!"

As she took her 2nd Giant Rat and banished it, the rocky spartan appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I summon my Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, the yellow-rocked magnet warrior used by Yugi Muto in his dueling days appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

All 3 of the monsters turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Millennium Steel Golem!"

As she sat the card down, a huge rocky golem covered in steel armor appeared with one red eye (ATK: 2,200).

Kristen nodded and replied, "Another Xyz remake of a bad normal monster, I see."

"Don't you know it. I use one of its Xyz Material monsters to special summon a level 4 or lower rock monster from my deck and I choose my Gamma in defense postion!"

As he took the Beta and discarded it, the mighty pink-rocked creature appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,800).

"Now, attack her dragon!"

The golem went and made a swift punch, blowing Alexandrite Dragon to pieces **(Kelly LP: 6900 - 6700).**

"Take that! That'll end my turn now."

As she drew a card, her facedown Rock Bombardment lifted up and a Giant Soldier of Stone loaded onto it and it launched and flew in and struck her down** (Kelly LP: 6700 - 6200) **and she groaned and replied, "Ow. I activate Jar of Avarice!"

She took her Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Knight of Dark Dragon, Both Alexandrite Dragons and her Pin-Point Guard and shuffled back into her deck and then drew a card and then replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I remove 1 more Xyz Material monster!"

As he took the Fossil Dyno card and discarded it, Alpha the Magnet Warrior appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,700).

"Next turn, I'm bring it my big guns! I equip my Golem with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Suddenly, its fists began to glow.

"Now, attack her facedown monster!"

The rocket went and a Axe Dragonute appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and was blown to pieces when the Golem punched it out (Kelly LP: 6200 - 5200).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I play Sient Doom!"

Suddenly, Luster Dragon appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,600).

"I now summon my Dwarf Star Dragon Planetar!"

As she sat the card down, a large dragon that hald half glowing skin and half black skin appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I overlay my 2 Level 4 Dragons!"

Both dragons roared as they turned into glowing white and black black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Queen Dragun Djinn!"

As she sat the card down, a female on a fiery dragons body appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I'll use one her Xyz Material monsters to Special Summon a high leveled dragon from my graveyard!"

As he took the Dwarf Star card and discarded it, Red Eyes Black dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,400).

"I can't attack with it, but I can activate Metalmorph on it!"

Suddenly, its skin turned into dark metal (ATK: 2,400 - 2,700).

"Next, I tribute it with Metalmorph to bring out my Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon!"

As it roared and vanished, the mechanical form of the mighty Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Time to fight this out! Queen Dragun Djinn, attack!"

The dragon let out a hot burst of flames and they shot out and struck, Blasting Alpha to little pieces.

"Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, destroy her Xyz with Flash Flare Blast!"

The dragon roared and fired its attack and it shot out struck and then the huge golem began to crack and chip before it collapsed into a pile of dust and pebbles **(Mystical Sand LP: 5200 - 3800)**.

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I now activate Factory of Mass Production!"

He took his Beta and Alpha and added both to his hand and then he replied, "Next, I'll discard all 3 of them to summon my Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior!"

As the other Magnets appeared, they all broke apart and formed the mighty fused form of all 3 of them (ATK: 3,500).

"Now, attack her Xyz!"

The mighty rock warrior went and made a savage cut with its mighty sword, Cutting the dragon cleanly in twain. The two pieces dissolved into grains of light (Kelly LP: 5200 - 2900).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Metal Dragon to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fossil Tusker!"

As she the card down, the rocky skeletal-like creature appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Valkyrion, attack!"

The rock swung his sword and a burst of electricty shot out and the metal dragon exploded into shards as the attack struck it down.

"Fossil Tusker, attack!"

The creature screeched and fired a burst of rocks and it shot out and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was smashed to bits as the rocks struck it (Kelly LP: 2900 - 2600) and both discarded what they had left and drew 5 new cards and she replied, "You'll never beat me. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I won't, huh? I banish 1 dark and light monster to summon my Lightpulsar Dragon!"

As she took her Axe Dragonute and her Dwarf Star dragon and banished both, a beautiful dragon of pure light appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Next, I play Shrink!"

Suddenly, Valkyrion shrank to half of its size (ATK: 3,500 - 1,750).

"I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Lets do it. Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack!"

It launched its trademark attack and shot and reduced Fossil Tusker to dust.

"Lightpulsar, attack!"

The dragon glowed and a wave of light shot out from its mouth and it shot out and shot and smashed into Valkyrion's chest. Seconds later, the huge rock collapsed into a pile of pebbles and dust **(Mystical Sand LP: 3800 - 2450).**

"Take that, you sandy bitch! I end my turn now.

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I play Stray Lambs."

Suddenly, two lamb tokens appeared (DEF: 0).

"I'll tribute one of them for a monster facedown and I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany nodde dand replied, "Quite a clever way to use those tokens."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll attack your token first!"

Lightpulsar Dragon launched its burst and the token was atomized.

Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its attack and it shot out and a rocky creature with a ram-like head appeared (DEF: 2,400) and the attack reflected off its body and Mystical Sand smiled and replied, "My Criosphinx's defense is a bit too strong for your monster, you fool!"

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I tribute it to special Summon my Exodd, Master of the Guard!"

As the sphinx vanished, a huge golden statue that looked like Exodia appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now activate my 2nd Inverse Universe!"

Suddenly, it changed (ATK: 0 - 4,000) and so did her dragon (ATK: 2,500 - 1,500).

"I attack it now!"

Suddenly, a burst of golden energy shot out and the dragon exploded into globules of light **(Kelly LP: 2900 - 400)**.

Mystical Sand laughed and replied, "You're done for! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I play my Shrink!"

Suddenly, Exodd shrank down (ATK: 4,000 - 2,000).

"Attack it!"

The dragon launched its mighty attack and it shot out and exploded into shower of dust &amp; **pebbles (Mystical Sand LP: 2450 - 2050).**

"Your turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "You are done for! I banish two rock monsters to bring out my Gaia Plate the Earth Giant!"

As she took her Exodd and Criosphinx and banished them, the huge rocky monster appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Brushfire Knight groaned and replied, "No..damn...way.."

Kristen replied, "Sis, no!"

"This ends now! Attack her Red Eyes!"

The mighty rock monster went and the dragon roared (ATK: 2,400 - 1,200) as the huge rock punched it hard and it roared in pain before it exploded into triangles **(Kelly LP: 400 - 0).**

Tiffany sighed and replied, "I Can't believe this is happening."

Mystical Sand laughed and replied, "Pathetic.

She took the key from her pocket and tossed it Kristens feet and she replied, "You can have your silly key and your friend Kelly.."

She took her scepter out and fired a burst of energy and it shot out and struck her and a flash of light blinded everyone for a moment and then seconds later, Kelly was now a rocky statue with her duel disk still on her arm!

Kristen then replied, "Bitch.."

Mystical Sand smiled and replied, "If you want her back, come and get me! I have a lair that is a little bit north of the south exit of that underground city. When you're ready to face me, come and find me!"

She let out a cackle as a sandstorm began and as it died down, she was no where to be found.

Brushfire Knight sighed and replied, "This is a low blow for us."

Kristen then replied, "We need to get her back to human shape."

Brushfire Knight looked at Search Striker and replied, "Can you help us bring her back to Pikeru's farm, bud?"

Striker nodded and replied, "Lets go then."

As they walked to the statue, Kelly looked at the huge rocky mountain and she replied, "We are coming to take your bitch ass down, Sand!"

**-ooo-**

Cards made by me &amp; others

Sandtacle Stone

Rock/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/Rank 5

2 Level 5 Rock-type monsters

As long as this card has a Xyz Material monster beneath it: It cannot be destroyed or banished by any of your opponents card effects. Once per turn: You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card to target all monsters your opponent controls; reduce the ATK of all of your opponents monsters by 700 until the end phase.

Millennium Steel Golem

Rock/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

3 Level 4 Rock-type Monsters

Once per turn: you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Rock-type monster fromy our deck to your side of the field, but its effect are negated and cannot attack or be tributed on the turn it was special summoned with this cards effect.

**-ooo-**

**That ended badly. in the next chapter, they head to the underground city and they find her lair and to shock the gang, a ally arrives there as well to help them out and rematch with Mystical Sand. Who is this ally and can they help them? Find out in the next chapter who's title I'm keeping to myself.**


	28. Cyber Technology

Chapter 28: Cyber Technology

-ooo-

That night at the mansion, Tatyana was more then pleased to see that Mystical Sand won her duel.

Tatyana then replied, "Congrats on your win, Sand. I heard you gave them the key."

She nodded nad replied, "She's a living statue now and I didn't think it was needed anymore."

"I agree with your decision there, Mystical Sand. You have a decent rock deck and I hope to see you duel with it more."

"I will do my best, madam. I'm heading to my hidden lair near that underground city. I'll be there in about 3 hours or so."

"Sounds good. Keep up the dueling and good work you're doing for me."

She nodded as she vanished into a cloud of dust and Archfiend General then replied, "FInally, a duelist we uses finally gets a win against those bratty girls. About damn time."

"I knew with her better deck, she would have a better chance of dueling. Anything I need to know about, General?"

"Not a thing, madam. All of your kids have went to bed for the evening and are ready for a new day tomorrow."

"Coninue to moniter the cities and let me know if anything happens, okay?"

She nodded as he walked out of the room and she looked at a picture of her husband and she sighed and replied, "I hope you'd be proud of us right now, hon. I'm doing this all for you and your legacy."

-ooo-

Later that night in the farmhouse, the gang was staring down at the statue of Kelly. She was now a thick rocky statue with her duel disk still on her arm.

Tiffany then replied, "I should of been the one to duel that bitch! I defeated her last time and I should of done it again! I could of won!"

Brushfire Knight then replied, "Don't blame yourself, Tiffany. She did the best dueling she could and she lost a close and tough duel."

Kristen replied, "I want to take that bitch down even more now."

Brushfire Knight looked at Search Striker and replied, "You heading back to La Casita?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let Darrien know about all this and also tell him we'll be heading towards the city tomorrow after a quick breakfast as well."

The officer nodded and replied, "Anything for you all, my friends. I'm heading back to La Casita now."

The 3 Assault Dogs and Princess Pikeru walked over to them and she replied, "Thank you so much for your help, Striker. This maybe a big favor, but can I keep one of them? I always wanted a dog to help around my farm.""

Search Striker nodded and replied, "Of course you can. I only need 2 of them."

He pointed to one with the Red Collar and he replied, "I named her Calie and she's only about 8 months old. You can take care of her if you want to."

She walked over to the dog and she replied, "Would you like to stay with me and help me around the farm?"

The dog barked in a happy tone and Search Striker replied, "Take good care of her and help her as much as you can, Calie."

The dog barked once again as the other dogs and their owner walked out.

Beautiful Beast Trainer replied, "Calie can help with herding our sheep, Pikeru."

"She'll be a good help."

Tiffany sighed and replied, "Lets all sleep and then hopefully things will go better in the morning."

-ooo-

Later that night outside of the city's main fountain, a Hero Kid was staring down a Archfiend Soldier. Darrien, Dirk and Freed were watching the young boy about to his first duel.

The soldier laughed and replied, "Ready to duel, brat?"

He nodded and replied, "Can't wait to crush you badly, fool!"

They both activated their duel disk and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Archfiend Soldier LP: 8000 - Hero Kid LP: 8000)**

Hero Kid drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 cards and 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Archfiend Soldier drew a card and replied, "I summon a copy of me!"

As he sat the card down, the Soldier appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, I play Ancient Rules!"

Suddenly, a Summoned Skull appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Lets do it. Soldier, attack!"

The soldier went in and a Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and the fiendish soldier sliced it apart with its sword.

"Direct attack!"

The fiend's wings glowed and then a burst of lightning and electricity shot out and struck him **(Hero Kid LP: 8000 - 5500).**

"You'll be done for soon enough. I end my turn now."

Hero Kid drew a card and replied, "I first activate my 2 facedown cards and its Reckless Greed and Imperial Iron Wall!"

The traps appeared and he drew 2 cards and replied, "I discard 1 card to bring out my Quickdraw Synchron."

As he discarded a card, the robot cowboy used by Yusei Fudo in his days appeared (DEF: 1,400).

"Since I control a Tuner, I can bring back my Quillbolt Hedgehog from the graveyard."

Suddenly, the tiny creature appeared (DEF: 800).

Freed then replied, "I don't get this deck at the moment."

Darrien then replied, "Ne neither."

"Next, I summon The Little Swordsman of Aile!"

As he sat the card down, a young swordsman appeared (ATK: 800).

"Next, I'll use my swordsman effect to tribute Quillbolt Hedgehog to give him 700 more attack!"

Suddenly, it vanished and his sword began to glow (ATK: 800 - 1,500) and since my Hedgehog didn't get banished and since I still have a tuner, It comes back!"

Suddenly, the tiny machine beast appeared (ATK: 800).

Darrien smiled and replied, "This demon is done for."

Freed nodded and replied, "With that trap on the field, that little critter can't get banished!"

Suddenly, it vanished and then it reappeared and then vanished again and then it did this 10 more times (ATK: 1,500 - 9,200).

The fiend gulped and replied, "Oh, my."

"Damn right. I now tribute my Synchron and my Hedgehog."

Suddenly, they both vanished and his sword and his whole body was covered in a energy (ATK: 9,200 - 10,600).

"This is what you get for attacking our city, fool! Attack his Archfiend Soldier!"

The mighty warrior went and made a quick have slice, cutting the demon soldier right down the middle. The two pieces shattered to little bits **(Archfiend Soldier LP: 8000 - 0).**

Freed smiled and replied, "What a duelist."

Suddenly, the demon shattered into pixels and Freed walked up to him and he replied, "Great dueling, young man. Want to be a assistant to me?"

The young lad nodded and replied, "It'll be a honor to be by your side, General."

Suddenly, Search Striker walked up to Darrien and he looked at him and replied, "Can I help you, officer?"

Search Striker sighed sadly and replied, "Yes, sir. It's not going to be good."

-ooo-

Back at Darrien's office, Search Striker told them both what had happened.

Darrien groaned and replied, "That's tough, man. She has a great dragon deck and too bad she did lose the duel. She did the best she could."

Freed then replied, "They're heading towards the underground city as well, sir."

Darrien then replied, "Its time for me to get out of this stuffy office and duel with my deck I've been working on for a year now!"

Freed nodded and replied, "Do what you have to. Me and Dirk can watch your city until you get back."

Darrien then replied, "Sounds good. Is the teleporter ready to go?"

"Yes, sir."

"Lets go then."

-ooo-

That next morning in the train station, the gang was ready to head into the huge train car that would go to the city.

Beautiful Beast Trainer then replied, "This will lead you down there. If anything changes about Kelly, me or Pikeru will call you all up as soon as possible."

Kristen nodded and replied, "Thank you for all of your help."

"It was no trouble at all.'

The gang slowly walked into the train car and then a loud horn was heard as it went into the dark tunnel and she smiled and replied, "Good luck to you all."

-ooo-

About a half hour later, they were in the station beneath the mountain.

Kristen then replied, "This is really cool."

Brushfire Knight then replied, "I know it is. They were all out to make this a great place to live."

"I thought so too.", Darrien's voice said.

They all turned to see Darrien standing there with Rochelle near him as well.

Tiffany then repleid, "Hey, Darrien."

Kristen replied, "Watcha both doing here?"

"I heard about Kelly's loss and I heard that bitch Mystical Sand came down here to hide and I want to duel her myself with the deck I made myself with help from Rochelle and my staff."

Rochelle then replied, "I'm just here to check out this underground city. Never been here once and I can't wait to see my dad take that witch down."

Tiffany then replied, "How you and Rick doing?"

"Awesome as ever. I love him alot and I do see a future with him."

Darrien then replied, "I hate to interupt this love-fest, but we know where her lair is."

Kristen then replied, "Lets go take that witch down!"

They all followed him.

-ooo-

About 3 miles north of the station near the entrance to the underground city, they found a underground lair and Mystical Sand was sitting on a rocky chair.

Kristen then replied, "We are here to take your ass down, bitch!"

Mystical Sand sighed and replied, "Whatever. Who wants a chance at dueling me?"

Darrien smiled and replied, "That would be me. I can't wait to duel with a deck for the first time."

She got up and replied, "Your funeral. You'll make a great statue for this lair of mine."

Darrien then replied, "Won't happen. When I beat you, you must relase your spell on her!"

"Fine with me."

They both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Mystical Sand LP: 8000 - Darrien LP: 8000)**

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster faceodwn and that'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gaia Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the rocky soldier appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets see what you're hiding! Attack his facedown monster!"

The rocky knight went in and a smaller and weaker form of the mighty Cyber Dragon appeared (DEF: 1,500) and the rocky soldier cut the small machine in two with a single swipe of its sword and the pieces fell apart and shattered to little bits.

Kristen then replied, "That was a Cyber Dragon Core."

Rochelle then replied, "Wait to see the rest of this deck."

"Whatever. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I now banish that Cyber Dragon Core you destroyed to special summon one from my deck!"

Suddenly, the real and mighty Cyber Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I'll attack your monster with Strident Blaze!"

The dragon launched a burst of flames and shot out and blasted the rocky warrior to dust **(Mystical Sand LP: 8000 - 7700)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and she opened her field slot and replied, "I'm bringing us to the Catapult Zone!"

As she slid the card into the slit and it closed up, the dusty battleground appeared again.

"I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Reflect Bounder!"

As he sat the card down, the mechanical mirror machine appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Bounder, attack!"

The mirror began to glow and a burst of light shot out and struck, blowing her facedown Giant Rat (DEF: 1,450) to particles and then a Alpha the Magnet Warrior appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Cyber Dragon, attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of flames and she quickly replied, "I'll discard a rock from my deck to stop that attack."

She did so and the Revival Golem appeared and knelt (DEF: 2,100).

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 earth monster to get out the Rock Spirit!"

As he took the Giant Rat card and banished it, the rocky spartan appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now overaly my 3 monsters!"

all 3 monsters turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Millennium Steel Golem!"

As she sat the card down, the metal rock golem she used against Kelly appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I won't use its abity now, but I will summon Fossil Tusker!"

As she sat the card down, the rocky skeletal creature appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Since I get rid of the only monster that wasn't a Rock, I activate Solidarity!"

As the spell card appeared, both rocks began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 3,100) - (ATK: 1,800 - 2,600).

"Now, I play Enemy Controller!"

Suddenly, the mirror machine knelt (DEF: 1,000).

"Lets do it. Steel Golem, attack!"

The iron golem went in and punched the machine hard and sparks flew from it before it exploded into scrap (Darrien LP: 8000 - 7000).

"Fossil Tusker, attack!"

The rocky creature fired a burst of stones and they hot and struck the machine and then it simply fell apart into little pieces of metal and &amp; glass (Darrien LP: 7000 - 6700).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I use one Xyz Material monster!"

As he took the Rock Spirit card and discarded it, Beta the Magnet Warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 2,500).

"Now, I summon my Zeta the Magnet Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, a small white-skinned magnet warrior appeared and its fists where rocky magnets like Beta (ATK: 1,600 - 2,400).

Fossil Tusker, attack!"

The machine launched a burst of rocks and dust and it shot out and a Cyber Larva appeared (DEF; 800) and the attack smashed it to bits and 2nd one appeared (DEF: 800) and the steel golem went and crushed it flat with one hard punch and then a 3rd one appeared (DEF; 800) then Zeta began to glow and it launched a burst of electricity and it shot out and atomized the 3rd one.

"Your turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Cyber Dragon appeared again (ATK: 2,100).

"Next, I banish 1 light machine monster to bring out my Cyber Viper!"

As he took one of the Larva's and banished it, a snake-like machine appeared and it had a very long body with a spikey tail and its metallic mouth had a couple metal fangs in it (ATK: 2,100).

"Next, I summon my Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the prototype of the Cyber Dragon appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"While my Cyber Viper and my prototype are on the field, they are considered Cyber Dragons as well! I now play Polymerization to fuse all 3 of them!"

As they all merged together, a huge dark machine with 3 different heads appeared and its torso was a large metal box of somesorts (ATK; 2,100).

"Meet the mighty Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!"

Kristen then replied, "This deck is really good."

Rochelle smiled and replied, "Dad always had intrest in the Cyber Dragon series of monsters and with more and more kinds coming out, their group is getting better and better."

"Now, for each monster I used to Fusion Summon my mighty machine, you lose one spell or trap card!"

Suddenly, the field spell card and the Solidarty cards shattered to bits (ATK: 2,400 - 1,600) - (ATK: 3,100 - 2,300) - (ATK: 2,600 - 1,800) - (ATK: 2,500 - 1,700).

"Next, I'll discard up to 2 Machine monsters to give it one extra attack for each one!"

He took a Jade Knight and a Solar Wind Jammer and discarded them both and then he replied, "I equip my machine with Fighting Spirits!"

Suddenly, its heads let out a mighty roar (ATK: 2,100 - 3,300).

"Time to fight! Attack that Xyz first!"

The dragons each let out a burst of hot flames and each one shot out and struck the chest of the steel golem and it began crack as it fell backwards, shattering to small pieces of metal as it hit the ground (ATK: 3,300 - 3,000)

"Go for Beta!"

The machine fired its attack and struck again, blowing Beta into a cloud of dust (ATK: 3,000 - 2,700) and then a final fiery barrage shot out and blew Fossil Tusker to little bits (ATK: 2,700 - 2,400**) (Mystical Sand LP: 7700 - 5100)**.

Tiffany then replied, "Man, this deck is really powerful."

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Zeta to defense and then I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I summon my Helping Robo for Combat!"

As he sat the card down, rickety machine with a hammer for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do. Rampage Dragon, attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of flames and a Stone Statue of the Aztecs on the card (DEF: 2,000) and was blown to dust as the flames struck it.

"Helping Robo, attack!"

The machine went in and struck with its Hammer, blowing Zeta to pieces and Mystical Sand then replied, "When Zeta is destroyed in battle, I can add any Magnet Warrior from my deck to my hand, except another Zeta."

She took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Whatever you say. When Helping Robo trashes a monster, I can draw a card and place another of my cards at the bottom."

He drew a card and took another one (Which was a Cyber Kirin) and placed at the bottom and then he replied, "Your turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production!"

He took his Beta and Alpha and placed both in his hand and then he replied, "I play Double Spell!"

She took a 2nd Catapult Zone and discarded it and she replied, "I'm using it to copy your Polymerization!"

As the spell card appeared, all 3 magent warriors merged together and a rocky creature with the color of each of its fusion material monsters appeared. It had a yellow head with a large magnet on top, a grey midsection and its legs were Gamma's color and it had a magnet for a hand and in a sword for another (ATK: 2,400).

"Meet the mighty Omega the Magnet Warrior!"

Kristen then replied, "Never heard of it."

Rochelle then replied, "Not a common card and not a really rare one either."

"When Summoned, the monster with the highest attack on your side of the field is destroyed and you take damage equal to its level or rank times 200!"

Suddenly, it aimed its hand and fired a burst of electricity and it shot out and struck the machine and sparks flew from each of it's heads before it exploded, sending hot pieces of metal all over the ground.

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The magnet creature's magnet hand began to glow as it launched a butst of electricity and shot out and struck, blowing the machine to scrap (Darrien LP: 6700 - 6100).

"There you go. l'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

As he drew a card, she activated her facedown Rock Bombardment and loaded a monster on it (Which was a Stone Ogre Grotto) and it launched and struck him down and a huge cloud of dust formed around him **(Darrien LP: 6100 - 5600)** and as it cleared, Darrien was standing there like nothing hit him.

Tiffany then replied, "Man, he's one strong guy."

Rochelle smiled and replied, "Got that right."

I summon my Cyber Valley."

As he sat the card down, a weak machine of light appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now play Machine Duplication!"

Suddenly, two more of them appeared (DEF: x2).

"Next, I'll banish it and another one to draw 2 cards."

As two vanished, he drew 2 cards and replied, "I'll set a couple of cards and its your turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I activate Harpie's Feather Duster!"

The large feather appeared and both facedown cards (Which were a Widespread Ruin and another trap) shattered to bits and Darrien replied, "When my Cyber Tech Job card is destroyed by a card's effect, I can add 1 of two cards from my deck to my hand."

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "Whatever you say. I summon another Gaia Solider!"

As she sat the card down, the rocky soldier appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack it."

The soldier walked in and then the small machine vanished and he drew a card.

"Okay then. I End my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I now play Burial from the Different Dimension."

He took his Cyber Core Dragon and the banished Larva and slid them back into his deck and then he replied, "Sweet. I now play Cyber Repair Plant!"

The spell card appeared.

"Since I have a Cyber Dragon in my graveyard, I can activate 1 of two effects and since my Cyber Dragon Core and Cyber Viper are Cyber Dragons in my graveyard, I can activate both effects! Now I can return 1 Light machine monster to my deck!"

He took the Cyber Viper and shuffled it back into his deck and then replied, "Now, I can add any one from my deck to my hand!"

He took the same card he returned and added to his hand and then he replied, "I banish another machine to get it out!"

As he took the Jade Knight and banished it, Cyber Viper appeared with a mechanical hiss (ATK: 2,100).

"Next, I activate my spell card Pianissimo."

The spell card and they heard music playing and then the mechanical snake began to calm down (ATK: 2,100 - 100).

"Since Its a Cyber Dragon while on the field, I Can play my 2nd Machine Duplication!"

Suddenly, two Cyber Dragons appeared (ATK: 2,100 x2).

"Next, I overlay my Cyber Dragons!"

Both machines turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Cyber Dragon Nova!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty machine with large wings and two powerful-looking heads appeared with a mecbanical shriek (ATK: 2,100).

"I now use its effect to banish a Cyber Dragon monster from my side of the field to give it 2100 attack points!"

Cyber Viper hissed as it broke apart into small jaggeded pieces of metal that flew into the machine (ATK: 2,100 - 4,200).

"I'm attacking now! Obliterate her Gaia Soldier!"

The huge Xyz hissed as it launched a huge birst of fiery light and it shot out and blasted the Gaia Soldier into a shower of dust &amp; pebbles **(Mystical Sand LP: 5100 - 2700**).

Tiffany then replied, "He's kicking her rocky ass!"

Rochelle nodded and replied, "His deck is really powerful."

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Omega to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Jar of Avarice!"

He took his Solar Wind Jammer, Chimeratech Ramage Dragon, 1 of Machine Duplication cards and Proto-Cyber Dragon and his Widespread Ruin and shuffled the cards into the right decks and drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Nova, attack!"

The machine fired its fiery light and a Magician of Faith appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and was atomized the fiery light struck her and she took a spell from the graveyard and placed it in her hand.

"Mechanicalchaser, attack!"

The machine went and jammed its prod into Omega and it exploded into a shower of sparks.

"Your turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Alpha!"

As he sat the card down, the silver Alpha appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Next, I play Dark Factory of Mass Production once more!"

Suddenly, the spell card appeared and he took his Beta and Gamma and discarded them and as she did so, the mighty Valkyrion appeared (ATK: 3,500).

"Now, attack!"

He swung his sword and a burst of electricity shot out and struck the huge Xyz and small explosions happened over its body before it exploded, sending hot pieces of metal all over the ground **(Darrien LP: 5100 - 3700).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dogu!"

As he sat the card down, a small rocky statue appeared whole floating in mid-air (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, I play Smashing Ground!"

The dark machine shattered into little pieces of metal.

"Lets do it. Valkyrion, attack!"

The huge rock swung his sword and a burst of electricity shot out and a Cyber Phoenix appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) was blasted to little pieces as the attack struck and he drew a card.

"Dogu, direct attack!"

The rocky creature turned around and shot out in head-first towards Darrien and it struck him down **(Darrien LP: 3700 - 1800).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took his 2 Cyber Dragons, Cyber Phoenix, Helping Robo for Combat and his Mechanicalchaser and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new ones and replied, "I bring forth another Cyber Dragon!"

Suddenly, another of the machines of light appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"Next, I summon my Cyber Dragon Zwei!"

As he sat the card down, a smaller form of the mighty machine appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I'll reveal a spell card to act Zwei as a normal Cyber Dragon!"

He turned a card in ihs hand around and it was a Photon Generator Unit and he replied, "Next, I activate it and tribute two of them to summon my Cyber Laser Dragon!"

As the two machines vanished in a burst of light, a more ungraded form of the mighty Cyber Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Say goodbye to your Valkyrion!"

He fired a burst of energy and it shot out and struck the huge rocky warrior in the chest and it exploded into shower of pebbles.

"Attack her Dogu with Blue Lightning Blast!"

The machine fired a burst of blue energy and it shot out and blew Dogu to little pieces (Mystical Sand LP: 2700 - 2200).

"There you go. I'll set a card and that's my turn now.'

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "First, I play Poison of an Old man."

He glowed **(Darrien LP: 1800 - 3000) **and he replied, "I'll set this monster facedown and I'll attack your facedown monster!"

The machine fired a burst of light and shot out and a 2nd Gamma appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) before the laser blast blew it to little pieces.

"Your turn now."

Mystical Sand drew a card and replied, "I banish 2 rock monsters to bring out my Gaia Plate the Earth Giant!"

As he took a Valkyrion and Omega and banished it, the huge rocky monster used to beat Kelly in her last duel appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"I now summon my Beta!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty rock monster appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Rock Giant, attack!"

The rocky golem went in and made a huge punch (ATK: 2,400 - 1,200) - (Darrien LP: 3000 - 1400) and struck it in the head..but it stayed there and then a small metallic Kuriboh was flying around befote it vanished as well and Darrien replied, "When a machine of mine is about to be destroyed in battle, I can banish a little guy called Cyber Kuriboh to prevent its destruction and it can be used during your turn or mine, you sandy bitch and still take the damge as you saw."

"Whatever. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and she quickly replied, "I activate Breakthrough Skill!"

The trap flipped and the machine began to rust a little bit.

"I wasn't going to use it's effect anyway. I play Return Notice! If I have a Cyber Barrier Dragon or a Cyber Laser Dragon on my side of the field and the monsters used to summon are in my graveyard, I can return it to my hand to special summon the monsters used to summon it!"

As it vanished, Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2,100) and Cyber Dragon Zwei appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I'll reveal another Spell Card!"

He flipped it around and Mystical Sand gulped as it was a Power Bond!

Tiffany then replied, "This bitch is done for!"

"I now play _**Power Bond!"**_

As the two dragons merged together, the mighty Cyber Twin Dragon appeared with a mighty and loud mechanical roar (ATK: 2,800 - 5,600).

"Time to end this! Attack her Gaia Plate..NOW!"

The machine launched its fiery attack and and it shot out and struck the huge golem and it exploded into a shower of dust **(Mystical Sand LP: 2200 - 0).**

Kristen then replied, "We did it!"

Darrien looked at the defeated spirit and replied, "You owe us something, bitch!"

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Zeta the Magnet Warrior

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed in battle: Add 1 "Magnet Warrior" monster (Except for a "Zeta the Magnet Warrior") from your deck to your hand.

Omega the Magnet Warrior

Rock/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,500/7 Stars

"Alpha the Magnet Warrior" + "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" + "Beta the Magnet Warrior"

When Fusion Summoned: Destroy the monster with the highest ATK on your opponenets side of the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level (or Rank) of the destroyed monster x 200. Only 1 "Omega the Magnet Warrior" can be on the field at a time.

Cyber Viper

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,600/5 Stars

You can Special Summon this card (From your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT Machine-Type monster from your graveyard. This card is considered a "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in your graveyard. You can only control 1 "Cyber Viper"

Cyber Tech Job / Normal Trap Card

Image: Kozaky looking at the blueprints of a Cyber Barrier Dragon and Cyber Laser Dragon with total intrest.

When this card is destroyed by a card effect while facedown on the field: Add 1 "Attack Reflector Unit" Or 1 "Photon Generator Unit" From your deck to your hand.

Cyber Kuriboh

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/1 Star

If a Machine-type Monster would be destroyed in battle or by a card's effect during your or your opponenet's turn: You can banish this card from your graveyard or haand; the targeted monster cannot be destroyed in battle (Battle damage is done normally) or by a card effect until the end phase of your opponents turn. The effect of "Cyber Kuriboh" can only be used once per turn.

Return Notice / Normal Spell Card

Image: A damaged Cyber Laser Dragon being worked on in a mechanic's garage and a 2 Cyber Dragons were activate and ready to go.

Select 1 "Cyber Laser Dragon" or "Cyber Barrier Dragon" and the monsters used to special summoned that monster that are in your graveyard; return the 1st monster to your deck and special summon the 2nd monster(s) from your graveyard.

**-ooo-**

**Mystical Sand is finally defeated. In the next chapter, They got her back and head towards the Fire Fortress, which they find out is in the middle of the volcano! Before they can even enter that, they must duel another spirit in order to be able to survive in the super-hot volcano. Who will duel and can they win? Find out in "Hot Stuff" and it'll be coming soon.**


	29. Hot Stuff

Chapter 29: Hot Stuff

-ooo-

Back in Mystical Sand's lair, the gang was looking down at her.

Darrien replied, "Release the damn spell on her or you'll regret it!"

Mystical Sand then replied, "A empty threat from a human? Try again."

He sighed as a golden musket-like gun appeared in his arms and she gulped and replied, "Not the Spirit Musket! I'll do anything!"

"Spirit Musket?", a confused Tiffany asked.

Brushfire Knight then replied, "Fire at any duel spirit and it'll banish them for good and will never be able to come back at anytime."

Darrien then replied, "He's right. So, release your hold on her and then leave us be for good or you'll be a goner!"

The spirit sighed as her scepter began to glow and then it shattered to dust and she replied, "You should be having her back to normal in about a hour or two. It does take that long."

"Whatever you say."

Mystical Sand then replied, "You haven't seen the last of me!"

Suddenly, she vanished into a cloud of dust and Kristen then replied, "We should head back to Pikeru's farm and see if she was truth telling or lying to us the whole time!"

Darrien then replied, "Good diea, my friend. Lets go!"

-ooo-

A hour later, they got back to the house and Kelly was still made of stone.

Princess Pikeru then replied, "She's still a statue? Not good."

Brushfire Knight then replied, "We shouldn't of never belived that stupid dust bitch."

Darrien then replied, "I don't know what to do now."

Beautiful Beast Trainer then replied, "How long has it been?"

"At least 2 hours since she supposed of undid the spell on her. I should of never believed that dusty bitch."

Kristen then replied, "We can't go on without her. We just can't."

Suddenly, the statue began to glow and then a few seconds later, Kelly was back to human!

Darrien sighed and replied, "That was a close one."

Kelly looked around and replied, "What's going on?"

Kristen then replied, "Sis, that bitch Mystical Sand turned into a statue and then Darrien met us at the underground station and we entered her lair and Darrien defeated her in a duel."

Kelly then repleid, "Cool beans. What deck did he use?"

Darrien then replied, "A Cyber Deck Tech deck."

"Awesome sauce. What next?"

Brushfire Knight then replied, "I suggest we rest here for the night and leave to go into the underground city first thing in the morning after breakfast. Search Striker and two other spirits are closely monitoring the area and protecting the power station closely now."

Darrien smiled nad replied, "I'm glad I was able to help. Me and Rochelle are heading back to La Casita. I'll tell your folks that everything is fine and dandy. Good luck finding the fire fortress, ladies."

Rochelle then replied, "See you all back in La Casita."

They all waived as they left the farm house and Kristen yawned and replied, "After a day like this, its time for some shuteye."

Kelly looked at Pikeru and replied, "Do you have anything for pain? I'm still stiff from being a damn statue."

Princess Pikeru smiled and replied, "Anything to help you ladies out."

-ooo

Later that night in her mansion, Archfiend General was talking to Tatyana about everything that was going on.

She sighed and replied, "She lost the duel and the spell wore off and now she refuses to show up now?"

The general nodded and replied, "That's about it, madam."

"If anyone finds her, bring her to me and I'll reward that member deeply."

He saluted her and replied, "Yes, madam."

"Where are they going?"

"That volcano to try to find the Fire Fortress, madam."

Tatyana then replied, "Its going to be tough. They need those jackets and they are really hard to find in that city. Do I have anyone down there?"

"Don't think so, madam."

"If you find anyone down there, report them to me. We don't need anyone down there to bother them. The volcano will be a big enough problem for them as it is."

"Will do, madam."

He walked away and she sat down in her chair and replied, "They only need 3 more keys and they'll find the treasure of their grandfather. I certainly hope we can stop them."

-ooo-

That next day at the underground station, the gang was waiting for the mayor of the underground city to greet them.

Kristen then replied, "Where is this guy?"

Brushfire Knight then replied, "Don't know, my young friends. Lets hope they know we'll here."

Suddenly, they saw a young lady wearing glasses and she had blonde hair and wore a blue dress and she walked over to them and replied, "You the Kenway group?"

They all nodded and the girl smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Carol, daughter of the mayor of the underground city of Groundslen."

Tiffany then replied, "Cool. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

She nodded and replied, "I get that question alot actually. I'm only 19 years old and Darrien is my uncle and Rochelle is my niece."

Kelly then replied, "Let me guess, Darrien's brother is your father?"

"That is right, friends. My dad Daniel is back at our home waiting for you all."

Brushfire Knight nodded and replied, "We're ready to go, young lady."

"Let's get going then."

-ooo-

The city of Groundslen was one of the oddest cities on World Island, but its population was about 2,500 and it was well protected from bad storm and sunlight will enter through the top of the cave and it could be closed when a bad storm was about to hit. It had a mall, movie theaters, its own casino and different unique places to eat and as usally, Daniel's building was in the center of the city and it was one of the best looking buildings in Groundslen.

Daniel nodded and replied, "Really nice to meet you all. I'm Daniel, Darrien's older brother and this is my daughter Carol which you all know by now."

Kristen then replied, "Glad to mee you, sir. We need help getting to the Fire Fortress."

Daniel nodded and replied, "We know and we'll let you, but there is one problem."

They all looked at him and he sighed and replied, "You need the polar suits to even walk through the place and you'll need to defeat the protector of them in a duel to enter. 2 of the Fangs tried and were beatened soundly."

Tiffany then replied, "I can take this spirit down. Lead me to him."

"Love your spirit, young lady. Lets get going then."  
-ooo-

About 15 minutes later, they were in the basement area of Daniel's house where they stored the polar suits and were about to enter the door.

Daniel then replied, "Ready?"

The ladies nodded as the door opened up and inside was a decent-sized duel that looked like the duel stations from the 1st duel monster tournament held many many years ago."

Kristen nodded and replied, "Hell ya."

Suddenly, the saw a door opened up on the other side of the room and a spellcaster with a fiery-red cape and a fiery scepter walked out of it (ATK: 2,400).

Kelly then replied, "That's a Legendary Flame Lord."

The spirit nodded and replied, "Of course its me. Who wants to duel me for the suits?"

Tiffany raised her hand and she replied, "I want that chance, sir."

He nodded and replied, "Fine and lets see your a good duelist like Darrien said you where or some newb."

She sighed as she walked to the stations and she took her deck out of her disk and placed on the deck spot and then she took her Extra Deck cards and placed all of them on the right spot while the fiery spirit did the same and he replied, "Lets get this duel over with."

The stations powered in and the numbers 8000 were on the lifepoint boxes on both sides as she took her duel disk off her arm and sat it aside.

Legendary Flame Lord then replied, "Ready to fire the burn, girl?"

"I'm going to beat you soundly jerk."

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Legendary Flame Lord LP: 8000 - Tiffany LP: 8000)

Legendary Flame Lord drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lancer Windwurm!"

As she sat the card down, the windy dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The dragon went in and a UFO Turtle appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and was blown into a pile of broken metal **(Legendary Flame Lord LP: 8000 - 7400)** and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Whatever you say. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Legendary Flame Lord drew a card and replied, "I tribute the UFO Turtle for my Hazy Flame Cerebeus!"

As the mechanical turtle vanished, a fiery creature with 3 fiery heads appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Cool. Burn her monster to a crisp!"

The fiery creature let out a hot burst of flames and they shot out and struck, reducing the dragon warriorto a pile of hot ash **(Tiffany LP: 8000 - 7800)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and its your turn now."

Legendary Flame Lord drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fire King Avatar Barong!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery beast-warrior with blades for weapons appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Barong, attack!"

The creature let growl as it went in and a Flying Kamakari #1 appeared on the card (DEF: 900) before the beast-warrior struck with its bladed arms, decapitating the huge bug. As its remains dissolved into light, a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) before the fiery beast shot out its flames and reduced it fiery embers that flew across the arena **(Tiffany LP: 7800 - 7200)** and then a 3rd one appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"If you say so. i end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "Yea! I summon my Mist Valley Baby Roc!"

As she sat the card down, the tiny bird appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now tune it with my Kamikari!"

The small bird flapped its wings as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the huge bug, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Mist Valley Divine Gryphon!"

As she sat the card down, the huge thunder beast appeared (ATK; 2,500).

"Next, I'll use its ability to bring out my Mythical Gryphon!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty wind monster appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Divine Gryphon, attack!"

The mighty Gryphon flapped its wing and a huge burst of electricity and wind shot out and struck the fiery beast and exploded into a fiery cloud of black smoke.

"Gryphon, attack!"

The mighty monster flew in into the air and slammed down, blowing Barong to little pieces **(Legendary Flame Lord LP: 7400 - 6700)**.

Tiffany smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Legendary Flame Lord drew a card and replied, "You are a great duelist, so I'm proud to be dueling you right now. When Barong is destroyed, I can add one monster of a certain group from my deck to my hand."

He did so and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack with my Synchro!"

It flapped its wings again and a huge burst of elecitricity shot out and a small fiery bird appeared on the card (DEF: 1,700) and was atomized as the attack struck the tiny creature.

"Attack directly!"

The creature went in and Legendary Flame Lord quickly replied, "I activate my facedown Defense Draw!"

He drew a card.

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Legendary Flame Lord drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card Onslaugt of the Fire Kings and I'm using it to bring out my Fire King High Avatar Garunix!"

As she sat the card down, a huge fiery bird appeared with a mighty caw (ATK: 2,700).

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The huge firey bird shot out its hot flames and they shot out and a Slate Warrior appeared on the card (DEF: 400) before it was incinerated quickly by the flames (ATK: 2,700 - 2,200).

"I end my turn now."

Suddenly, the huge fiery bird erupted into a fiery explosion that covered the whole field for a few seconds.

Daniel sighed and replied, "Her monsters are toast now."

As Tiffany drew a card, the mighty winged-beast reappeared (ATK: 2,700) and then a huge wall of hot flames shot out reduced both of Tiffany's monsters to piles of hot ash and she groaned and replied, "Knew that would happen. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Legendary Flame Lord drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fire King Yakasha!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery creature appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Garunix, attack!"

The huge bird schreeched as it launched a huge wave of flames and a Shield Wing appeared on the card (DEF: 900) before the flames did nothing to it.

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mist Valley Soldier!"

As she sat the card down, the green-skinned ogre appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I play Silent Doom!"

As she played the mighty gryphon appeared and knelt (DEF; 0).

"I now play Level Change-up on my Shield Wing!"

Suddenly, it glowed (LV: 2 - 1).

"Next, I tune all of my monsters together!"

Soldier began to glow as it split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Shield Wing and Gryphon, which turned into a total of 5 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Mist Wurm!"

As she sat the card down, the huge centipede-like creature with a screech (ATK: 2,500).

Kristen then replied, "Yea, girl!"

"I return your monsters to your deck!"

Suddenly, it let out a huge burst of mist and both of his monsters vanished and their cards were reshuffled into his deck.

"Attack him directly!"

The huge creature went and let out a huge burst of chilling mist and it shot out and struck him **(Legendary Flame Lord LP: 6700 - 4200)** and he groaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw."

He drew 2 cards.

"If you say so. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Legendary Flame Lord drew a card and replied, "I first play Foolish Burial."

He took a monster and discarded it and then reshuffled and replied, "Next, I banish 1 fire monster to bring out my Inferno!"

As he took one of the Turtles and banished it, the blue-eyed bonfire appeared (DEF: 1,900)

"I now summon my Magna Drago!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery dragon tuner appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I now tune them together!"

The small fiery dragon turned into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the bonfire, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Hazy Flame Minataurus!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery minotaur with horns made of flames appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"When Summoned, I can special summon any Hazy Flame monster from my deck and I choose my Hydra!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery creature made of many snakes appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Next, I activate my Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Cereberus appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now overlay my 3 Level 6 monsters!"

All 3 monsters turned into fiery red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Hazy Flame Basiltrice!"

As he sat the card down, a huge fiery bird-like Pyro appeared with a screech (ATK: 2,500).

"Since I used Hydra in a Xyz Summon, I can add any Hazy Flame monster from my graveyard to it and I choose the Sphinx I discarded with Foolish Burial."

Suddenly, a fiery orb appeared and flew into the huge Xyz and then he replied, "Since he has 3 or more Xyz Material monsters, It gains 200 ATK for each one!"

Suddenly, it glowed (ATK: 2,500 - 3,300).

"Now, toast her Mist Wurm!"

The huge Pyro flapped its wings and a huge tornado of flames shot out and struck the windy creature and it screeched in pain before the hot flames literally melted the huge creature's skin cleanly off! The charred skeletal remains turned to dust **(Tiffany LP: 7200 - 6400)**.

Kristen then replied, "That was disturbing to watch."

Daniel nodded and replied, "I didn't know that thing had a skeleton."

"I'll remove one of its Xyz Material monsters to banish a monster from your graveyard and I choose your Divine Gryphon!"

As he took the Sphinx card and banished it, she took the card and banished it (ATK: 3,300 - 3,100).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Legendary Flame Lord drew a card and replied, "I equip my huge fiery friend with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

It wings began to glow."

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The huge Pyro let out a mighty screech as another huge tornado of hot flames shot out and a Mist Valley Falcon appeared (DEF: 1,200) before the hot flames reduced her to a pile of charred bones as well.

"I'll banish your Soldier!"

As he discarded Minataurus's card (ATK: 3,100 - 2,500) She took the card and banished it.

"Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summmon Thunderbird!"

As she sat the card down, the windy thunderbird appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"Next, I activate my Divine Wind of Mist Valley Field Spell!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the field spell appeared.

"Next, I'll return it to my hand to bring forth my Mist Condor!"

As it vanished, the large condor appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,700) and thunderbird reappeared (DEF: 650) and then a Mist Valley Shaman appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I'll return it to to my hand to get out my Mist Valley Guardian!"

As it vanished, the windy warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600) and the bird appeared again (DEF: 650)

"I"ll now tune Shaman with Thunderbird!"

Shaman chanted as it split into 3 white stars, which turned green rings and rings went through Mist Valley Thunderbird, which turned into 3 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Mist Valley Sacred Falcon!"

As she sat the card down, a large falcon with golden wings appeared with a caw (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I activate my Rush Reckessly! Attack that thing!"

The falcon flew in quickly (ATK: 2,400 - 3,100) and struck the huge bird with its wings and a it cawed in pain before it exploded into a shower of black smoke **(Legendary Flame Lord LP: 4200 - 3600)**.

"My Guardian will attack twice!"

The warrior went and struck him down twice with his swords **(Legendary Flame Lord LP: 3600 - 400)**.

"Mist Condor, attack!"

The bird went in and beak first and struck him down with its large beak **(Legendary Flame Lord LP: 200 - 0)**.

Tiffany smiled and replied, "That's game, my friend."

The duel spirit groaned and replied, "That was a good duel. You deserve those jackets."

Daniel then replied, "Lets go get the prizes then."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Hazy Flame Minotauras

Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 200/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner FIRE monsters

When Synchro Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Hazy Flame" monster from your deck or your hand. Its effects are negated as long as this card remains on the field. You can only control 1 "Hazy Flame Minotaurus" at a time.

Mist Valley Sacred Falcon

Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,200/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner WIND monsters

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle: Select 3 different named WIND monsters in your graveyard; shuffle the selected cards back into your deck.

-ooo-

**She gets the win and the jackets! In the next chapter, they head to the fortress and Kelly asks to duel the leader. Can her dragon army get the win? Find out in "The Brotherhood" and it'll be coming soon.**


	30. The Brotherhood

Chapter 30: The Brotherhood

-ooo-

After a few minutes, they made it to a huge metal door that would lead them to the jackets.

Legendary Flame Lord then replied, "We've had these jackets here and waiting for 3 special duelists to come to World Island and get the island back to normal. After dueling you, Tiffany, I know Darrien picked the right ones for the job."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "Thank you so much."

"Anytime, my young friend. Ready to see your jackets?"

The ladies nodded and the spirit pushed a few buttons and the door slowly closed into the ground, showing 3 dark blue jackets and Kristen replied, "Looks like 3 normal jackets to me."

Daniel then replied, "As long as you were them, you cannot burn up inside of that volcano. There is a special spell on the jackets that protects the one wearing out from any kind of extreme heat."

Legendary Flame Lord nodded and replied, "You'll be the first ones to try them on. No one has defeated me to earn the right to wear them."

Daniel then replied, "He's right about that, ladies. Stay the night in my extra rooms and then I'll help you get to the gate that'll lead into the volcano where the fortress is."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "After today, I can't wait for the rest."

Kristen then replied, "Good point, Tiff. We'll duel in the morning."

Kelly nodded and replied, "I want to be the duelist that takes that leader down. I'm going over my deck later and It's going to be the best deck I ever used."

Daniel nodded and replied, "That's the spirit, young lady. Don't let a loss bring you down."

-ooo-

Later that night back at Darrien's building, He and Rochelle was talking to Dirk about the duel.

Darrien smiled and replied, "It was good to finally duel again with a deck that i'm proud to use."

Dirk then replied, "Glad you were able to help them out, sir."

Rochelle nodded and replied, "My dad has a strong deck."

He looked at him and replied, "After there is a bit of calm, I want a chance to duel your deck, dad. My deck is ready to go and I want to use it."

Darrien nodded and replied, "It will be a honor to duel you, honey. Good idea."

Dirk then replied, "How are they doing now?"

"I just got a message from my brother Daniel and they saw they beat the leader of those jackets and they each one and will go after the forttress in the morning."

Dirk nodded and replied, "I hope they stay safe in there. I hope those jackets are exactly what they need to find the fortress."

Darrien then replied, "Those jackets have powerful magic on them, Dirk. They're the best jackets to use in fires and stuff. In the next few years, we'll be giving them to all my Firefighters that work only on this island and maybe to the rest of the world."

Rochelle then replied, "They'll help the world in more ways then one, dad. Its a good idea."

Darrien nodded and he looked at her and replied, "You should head to bed, Rochelle. It's getting late."

She smiled and replied, "I'm tired anyway, so see you all in the morning."

She walked out of the office and Darrien sighed and replied, "She really misses her mom right now."

Dirk then replied, "She's a strong girl with a really amazing boyfriend, Darrien. She's going to be just fine."

"You're right, Dirk. You tired at all?"

"Not a bit, sir."

Darrien then replied, "Want to head to that new diner that just opened up in the Eats District? This is their first night of being open for 24 hours!"

"Sounds good to me, sir. Lets go."

-ooo-

That next day, the ladies were standing behind a large steel door that lead into the volcano and a large sign above the door that said **DANGER! DO NOT ENTER UNLESS YOU'RE WEARING THE POLAR JACKETS! CONTACT DANIEL OR LEGENDARY FLAME LORD FOR DETAILS!** in big red letters.

Kristen then replied, "This jacket fits perfectly."

Daniel then replied, "One size fits all for these jackets."

Brushfire Knight then replied, "They'll be okay, sir. We'll be watching for anything."

"Make sure they stay safe, Brushfire."

They all nodded as the huge steel door went into the ground and they saw a long steel-walled tunnel and they entered and the huge door closed up and Daniel sighed and replied, "Please, stay safe. No one has dared to enter it and you'll be the first ones. Good luck to you all."

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, Archfiend General was giving Tatyana the news.

She sighed and replied, "She got defeated by Darrien, released the spell and now she refuses to shot up now?"

The fiend nodded and replied, "Yes madam. The girls are heading towards the fire fortress now in the volcano."

"Well, good luck to them. Its gone to be a hot task, even with those jackets. It won't be easy."

"I don't they'll have a problem, madam."

"Lets wait and see, General. We'll wait and see."

-ooo-

Inside of the really hot volcano, the girls were looking out for the fortress.

Kristen then replied, "This is cool. I can't wait to find it."

As she finished saying that, 3 small fiery rats ran (ATK: 500 x3) pass her and ran into a small red-rocked hole in the wall."

Tiffany then replied, "Those were Volcanic Rats."

Brushfire Knight then replied, "Lets keep going."

The continued to walk and then they were blocked by metallic dinosaur-like creature (ATK: 1,800).

Tiffany then replied, "That's a Volcanic Slicer and it looks like its about to attack us!"

Kristen activated her duel disk and she looked at Brushfire Knight and replied, "Will our monsters suffer while inside?"

Brushfire Knight then replied, "Not one bit, my friend. these creatures will not even get a power boost either."

"All I wanted to know!"

She sat the card down and a Zombyra the Dark appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"Just added him to my deck not to long ago! Attack that thing with Super-Powered Mega Punch!"

The mighty hero went and punched the fiery creature and it let out a screech before it burst into a cloud of smoke &amp; soot.

Tiffany the replied, "Lets keep on going!"

They ran towards and the saw a huge pool of molten ms\agma in the middle and a waterfall of lava falling into it and Tiffany then replied, "Wow."

Suddenly, they heard a quite roar and a huge fiery creature rose of the lava pool and it screeched (ATK: 3,000).

Brushfire Knight then replied, "Crap, that's a Volcanic Doomfire! Its a strong monster!"

The huge creature launched its flames and it shot out and Zombyra was incinerated quickly and the rest of the attack turned to soot as it hit the jackets and Kelly then replied, "We need to get pass that thing!"

Tiffany nodded as she activated her duel disk and then she placed a card on it and Mist Valley Falcon appeared (ATK: 2,000) and then she sat the card down and she smiled and replied, "Come and get me, you fiery freak!"

The huge Pyro snarled as it launched a huge burst of lava and fire and then Tiffany quickly replied, "I activate Unbreakable Spirit!"

Suddenly, the trap flipped up and she glowed (ATK: 2,000 - 5,000) and she used her sword to get through the fiery attack and she went and drove her sword right into the chest of the huge Pyro and it roared in pain before it burst into a fiery explosion of smoke and globs of lava that flew everywhere and Falcon raised her sword in victory as she smiled and vanished and then Tiffany smiled and replied, "Yea, girl!"

Suddenly, they saw the lava began to bubble up and Kristen groaned and replied, "Now WHAT?"

A mighty warrior jumped out with a fiery shield for defending with (ATK: 1,900).

Tiffany then replied, "That's a Flame Champion!"

Kelly was about to activate her disk and then she replied, "I'm the leader of this fortress."

The girls looked around and a confused Tiffany replied, "Where?"

The pyro laughed and replied, "This volcano is the fortress, silly girls!"

Suddenly, the saw two open areas above the lava pool and she replied, "Who's dueling me?"

Kelly raised her hand and replied, "Me!"

She nodded as Flame Champion jumped onto the side of the volcano and stood on top of the open cliff and Kelly entered the other one and she stood across from her and she replied, "Lets duel then!"

Both duelists activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece from them.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Flame Champion LP: 8000 - Kelly LP: 8000)

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vanguard of the Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The dragon warrior went in and a Young Apprentice appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and shattered to bits as the dragon struck him down with its dagger and Flame Champion then replied, "Thanks to my Young Apprentice, You get to draw a card and I get any Continuous Spell Card from my deck!"

Kelly drew a card and she took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand and then she replied, "I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I activate Fire Formation - Gyokku!"

The spell card appeared.

"I'll use this card's effect to freeze your facedown card!"

Suddenly, it turned dark blue.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon on it!"

Suddenly, the storm began and her facedown Defense Draw lifted up and shattered to little bits.

"I now summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Leopard!"

As she sat the card down, a young warrior appeared with a leopard above it made of fiery blue flames (ATK: 0 - 100).

Kristen sighed and replied, "If she's using a Fire Fist deck, then Kelly might be in a bit of trouble, Tiff."

Tiffany nodded and repleid, "Very powerful and lethal group of monsters if used right."

"Next, I'll tribute her to set any Fire Formation card from my deck to my side of the field!"

Suddenly, Leopard vanished from sight and another facedown card appeared and she replied, "I'll activate the card I set and its Fire Formation - Tensu!"

The spell appeared.

"I can Normal Summon a Beast-Warrior and I choose to Normal Summon my Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Snake!"

As she sat the card down, anther of the fiery warriors appeared and the blue-flamed snake appeared above him (ATK: 1,800 - 2,000).

"Now, attack her Vanguard!"

The fiery beast warrior shot its fist out and its fiery snake shot out and burnt the dragon to a crisp **(Kelly LP: 8000 - 7700)**.

Flame Champion smiled and replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I summon my Flamvell Firedog!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery beast made of fiery stones appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, I play the classic but useful Stop Defense!"

Suddenly, the facedown card vanished and Masked Dragon appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Time to battle. Snake, attack!"

He glowed as the fiery snake shot out again and reduced the dragon to a pile of hot ash** (Kelly LP: 7700 - 7100) **and then a 2nd one appeared (DEF: 1,100) and the fiery dog launched a burst of flames and they shot out and struck, blowing the 2nd Masked Dragon to bits and then a 3rd one appeared (DEF: 1,100).

"When Firedog roasts a monster, I can usually summon a fire monster with 200 defense points or less, but I won't. Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and struck the Tensu formation card, shattering it (ATK: 2,000 - 1,900).

"Next, I'll offer my monster to summon my Des Volstgalph!"

As the Masked Dragon vanished, the earth dragon appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Now, Attack her Snake."

The dragon of the earth fired its attack and struck the warrior and he and his snake vanished into a cloud of a black smoke **(Flame Champion LP: 8000 - 7200)**.

"That's its normal attack and Des Volstgalph does 500 damage whenever it destroys a monster! I end my turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Luster Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the crystalized dragon appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Des Volstgalph, attack!"

The dragon launched its fiery burst of energy and it shot, vaporizing Firedog quickly **(Flame Champion LP: 7200 - 6700)**.

Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its fiery burst and a Flamvell Paun appeared on the card (DEF: 200) and was blasted into pixels as the fiery attack struck it and she took another monster from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Fire Formation - Tenken!"

Suddenly, the trap flipped up.

"Next, I summon my Coach Soldier Wolfbark!"

As she sat the card down, a wolf-like creature wearing goggles appeared (ATK: 1,600 - 2,000).

"Now, I can special summon 1 level 4 fire monster from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Snake appeared (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200).

"Next, I Overlay both of my monsters!"

Both monsters turned into fiery red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Cardinal!"

As she sat the card down, another of the fiery warriors appeared and a cardinal made of flames was above its head (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200).

"Tha'ts a boost from Tenken! I use his ability to remove both of his Xyz Material monsters. Now I can return up to 2 Fire Fist or Formations from my side of the field or graveyard to my deck and then I Can shuffle cards from your side of the field or graveyard back into your deck! I choose my Tenken and my Leopard and that'll shuffle your monsters back into your deck!"

As she took Tensen and Leopard and shuffled them into his deck, the 2 dragons vanished and were shuffled back into her deck.

"Attack her directly!"

He began to glow as its fiery cardinal flew in and struck her down **(Kelly LP: 7300 - 5100) **and she groaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw."

She drew 2 cards.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I play Ancient Rules!"

As she played the spell card, Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,400).

"Now, attack her Cardinal with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The dragon roared as it launched its attack and struck the fiery beast-warrior and he burst into a cloud of blue smoke &amp; soot **(Flame Champion LP: 6700 - 6500).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lancer Lindwurm!"

As she sat the card down, the dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Lets do it. Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its attack and another of the fiery warriors with a flaming raven above its head appeared (DEF: 1,800) before the attack blew both into little triangles and Flame Champion then replied, "When Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Raven is sent from the field to the graveyard, I Can set any Fire Formation spell from my deck to my side of the field!"

She took a card from her deck and sat on his side of the field.

"Attack her directly!"

The dragon went and she quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

She drew a card.

"If you say so. I play Dragonic Healing Jar. I banish 1 Dragon monster from my graveyard and I gain lifepoints equal to ATK of it."

As she took her Vanguard Dragon and banished it, she began to glow **(Kelly LP: 5100 - 6800) **and then she replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I activate another Fire Formation Gyokku!"

Suddenly, her other facedown card froze up.

"Next, I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bear!"

As she sat the card down, another of the fiery warriors appeared with a huge fiery above its head (ATK: 1,600 - 2,100).

"I use its effect to send 1 Fire Formation card to destroy one of your monsters!"

The 1st Gyokku shattered into fiery shards (ATK: 2,100 - 2,000) and the shards flew in and stabbed into Red Eyes's side and it roared in pain before it exploded into pixels.

"Attack it!"

The fiery warrior shot out its fiery attack and it shot out and blasted the dragon into little fragments **(Kelly LP: 6800 - 6600)**.

"When Bear destroys a monster, I can set any Fire Formation card from my deck to my side of the field!"

Another of the cards appeared and he replied, "I activate my Fire Formation - Tenki!"

The spell card appeared (ATK: 2,000 - 2,100) and she took a card ftom her deck and placed it in her hand and then she replied, "Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I summon my Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, another of the fiery warriors appeared with a dragon made of flames above its head (ATK: 1,800 - 2,300).

"Lets do it. Bear, attack!"

The fiery beast-warrior opened its hand and the fiery dragon went in and Kelly smiled and replied, "Not a good idea, fool. I activate Malevolent Catastrophe!"

The fiery Pyro groaned and replied, "Damn it!"

Suddenly, the trap flipped and a storm began and each of the Fire Formation cards shattered to bits (ATK: 2,300 - 1,800) - (ATK: 2,100 - 1,600) and then Kelly's facedown Negate Attack shattered as well.

"Whatever, I'm still attacking!"

The fiery dragon went and a Golem Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and the fiery dragon went and reflected off the rocky hide of the dragon **(Flame Champion LP: 6500 - 6100).**

"Whatever. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Dragonute!"

As she sat the card down, the dark dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now overaly my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Queen Dragun Djinn!"

As she sat the card down, the dragon Xyz appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I use one Xyz Material monster to bring out my Red Eyes from my graveyard!"

As she took the Axe Dragonute card and discarded it, Red Eyes Black dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,400).

"I now activate my Trap Booster!"

As she took a Wish Dragon and discarded it, Metalmorph activated and the dragon roared as a coat of metal covered it (ATK: 2,400 - 2,700).

"Next, I'll tribute it to bring out my Red-Eyes Metal Dragon!"

As it vanished, the metallic form of the mighty Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,800).

Tiffany nodded and replied, "She's doing good."

"Lets do it. Djinn, attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of hot flames and shot out and Dragon was blown into pixels as the attack struck it down.

"Red-Eyes Metal Dragon, attack that thing with Flash Flare Blast!"

The dragon launched its trademark attack and shot out Bear vanished into a cloud of blue smoke as the attack struck it **(Flame Champion LP: 6100 - 4500)**.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Jar of Avarice!"

He took his Bear, Dragon, Tenki, Cardinal and Wolfbark and shuffled them into the right decks and drew a card and then she replied, "I Summon my Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Spirit!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery creature appeared (ATK: 500).

"I use him to bring my Leopard!"

Suddenly, the fiery leopard warrior appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now tune both of my monsters together!"

Suddenly, Spirit began to glow as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Leopard, which turned into 3 white stars as well.

"I Synchro Summon..Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Horse Prince!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery warrior riding a blue-flamed horse appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I use his ability to bring out Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Rooster!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery female warrior with a fiery rooster above her head appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Since I Special Summoned her with a Fire Fist monster, I can add any Fire Formation card from my deck to my hand!"

She took a monster from her deck and added it to her hand and then she replied, "Sweet. I Now play Fire Formation - Tenki!"

The spell appeared.

"Now I can add a level 4 Beast-Warrior from my deck to my hand!"

She took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand and then replied, "Now, I'll use Rooster's ability to send Tenki away to place Tensu on the field!"

As it shattered, another card.

"I activate it now!"

Suddenly, Tensu appeared and it flipped up (ATK: 2,200 - 2,300) - (ATK: 1,600 - 1,700).

"I use its effect to Normal Summon my Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Wolf!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery warrior with a blue-flamed wolf above her head appeared (ATK: 0 - 100).

"Next, I overlay Rooster and Wolf!"

Both monsters turned into fiery red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Lion Emperor!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 2,200 - 2,300).

"Next, I remove one 1 Xyz Material monster to get a fire monster from my graveyard to my hand."

As she took Rooster's card and discarded it, She took Spirit and placed it in her hand and then she replied, "Yes. Now, attack!"

Horse Prince pointed its arm out and a wave of blue flames shot out and struck the Xyz in the chest and she let out a cry of pain before she shattered into tiny shards that dissolved as they hit the ground **(Kelly LP: 6600 - 6500)**.

"There you go. I'll activate Special Tactics. Since I did a Synchro and Xyz Summon during the same turn, I get to draw 2 cards."

She did so and repleid, "I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I now play Night Shot!"

The spell card appeared and crosshairs appeared on the facedown on the right and bullets shot out and her facedown Fire Formation trap shattered into shards.

"Yes, now attack her Horse Prince!"

The dragon roared as it launched its attack and Flame Champion smiled and replied, "I activate Horn of the Phantom Beast!"

Suddenly, a fiery horn appeared on its forehead (ATK: 2,300 - 3,000) and metal dragon shot its attack and then Horse Princess shot out its fiery attack and it went through its attack and struck the dragon and and it let out a metallic roar and turned bright before it shattered into broken pieces of hot metal that felll to the ground **(Kelly LP: 6500 - 6300) **and the Flame Champion drew a card.

"Afraid that was going to happen. I'll set a card and a monster and its your turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll attack with my Horse Princes first!"

The fiery horse shot out its blaze of darkness and shot out and Dragon Dwelling in the Cave appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) before the hot flames reduced it to hot ash.

"Direct attack!"

Lion Emperor charged in and struck Kelly down (Kelly LP: 6300 - 4000) and she groaned and replied, "I activate..Damage Gate."

Suddenly, Axe Dragonute appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I tribute it for my Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!"

As the dragon vanished, a bony fiend that looked Summoned Skull..with lightning covered its bony body appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Next, I play Double Summon to Gemini Summon it."

Suddenly, the fiend began to glow red.

"I now its effect! Once per turn, I can destroy all monster with less defense points that my skull's attack."

Suddenly, it glowed and then launched a burst of elecitricity and shot and both Fire Fist monsters exploded into fiery clouds of smoke &amp; ash.

"Attack her directly!"

The fiend growled as it launched a burst of lightning bolts again and shot out and struck her down **(Flame Champion LP: 4500 - 2000)**.

Kristen nodded and replied, "Yea, girl!"

Brushfire Knight then replied, "She's almost done for!"

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I activate Superemacy Berry."

Suddenly, she began to glow **(Flame Champion LP: 2000 - 4000) **and then she replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Archfiend of Lightning, attack!"

It fired its attack and shot out and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF; 600) before the lightning blast blew it into teeny-tiny pieces and both discarded what they had left and drew 5 cards apiece and she replied, "I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I Banish a fire monster to bring out my Inferno."

As she took her Flamvell Paun and banished it, the fiery blue-eyed bonfire appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I tribute it to summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Coyote!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery warrior with a flaming coyote above its head appeared (ATK: 2,000 - 2,100)."

"I now play Double Summon to summon Spirit again!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery spirt appeared (ATK: 500 - 600) and then Leopard appeared (ATK: 0 - 100).

"I tribute it to set a fire formation spell from my deck to my side of the field!"

As Leopard vanished from sight, another card appeared and it flipped and Tenki appeared (ATK: 600 - 700) (ATK: 2,000 - 2,100).

"I now tune Spirit with Coyote!"

Spirit began to glow as it split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Coyote, which turned into 5 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Kirin!"

As he sat the card down, a tall fiery warrior appeared with somesort of fiery beast nearby (ATK: 2,000 - 2,200).

"Next, I activate my facedown Fire Formation - Tenken!"

The trap flipped up and then he began to glow (ATK: 2,200 - 2,500).

"When Kirin is summoned, I can set any Fire Formation Spell or trap from my deck!"

Suddenly, another facedown card and then she replied, "When Kirin is in on the field, all of your monsters loses 100 attack points for each continuous spell and trap I have!"

Suddenly, the skull began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 2,200).

"Now, attack that eyesore!"

He swung his sword and the fiery creature and struck it down, reducing the Fiend to a pile of charred bones **(Kelly LP: 4000 - 3700).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I now activate my Fire Formation - Kaiyo!"

The trap appeared (ATK: 2,500 - 2,800).

"Lets do it. Kirin, attack!"

The fiery beast shot out and a Dynamite Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,300) and the flames struck it and exploded into a shower of ash **(Kelly LP: 3700 - 2200) **\- (ATK: 2,800 - 2,500).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

"I play Ancient Rules!"

Suddenly, a Hyozanryu appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I now play Wingbeat of a Giant Dragon!"

As the dragon of light vanished, all of the Fire Formation cards fell apart into little shards (ATK: 2,500 - 1,700).

"Next, I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared again (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I Summon Goddess With the 3rd Eye!"

As she sat the card down, the many-eyed fairy appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I play Polymerization to fuse it and my Dragon together!"

The fairy began to chant and then the image of Meteor Dragon appeared and the merged together, resulting in the mighty Meteor Black Dragon (ATK: 3,500).

Kristen then replied, "Yea, girl!"

Tiffany nodded and replied, "Good job!"

"Now, attack her Kirin with Meteor Black Stream!"

The dragon roared and a launched a wave of fiery meteors and they shot out and smashed Kirin to pieces and its fiery animal spirit vanished in a puff of smoke **(Flame Champion LP: 4000 - 2200).**

Brushfire Knight nodded and replied, "She's doing good."

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Flame Champion drew a card and replied, "I Play my 3rd Tenki!"

Suddenly, the spell card appeared.

"Since you have a monster and I have none and a Fire Formation, I can summon my Coyote!"

Suddenly, the fiery beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000 - 2,100).

"Next, I get a monster from my deck thanks to my Tenki!"

She took a monster from her deck and placed it in her hand and then she replied," I summon my 2nd Bear!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery creature appeared (ATK: 1,600 - 1,700).

"I'll use Bear's effect to send Tenki away to destroy your dragon!"

As the fire formation card shattered into fiery shards, the shards flew and stabbed into the huge dragon and it roared in pain and then exploded into pixels as it hit the ground.

"Lets do it. Coyote, attack!"

He pointed his hand and the fiery coyote spirit flew in and struck her **(Kelly LP: 2200 - 200).**

Kristen groaned and replied, "If this attack goes through, then Kelly loses the duel!"

"I'm afraid this duel is over with!"

The fiery spirit shot out and Kelly quickly replied, "I activate Compensation Mediation!"

the trap flipped up.

"Select any two cards in your graveyard!"

She nodded as she took her Monster Reborn and Spirit and then Kelly threw the card at her and Kelly replied, "Shuffle the cards and place them on the field facedown!"

She nodded as she did so and then 3 facedown cards appeared.

"I select a card and if its my trap, the battle is over and if it's not, the attack goes through."

Tiffany then replied, "She's taking a big risk right now."

Kristen then replied, "I hope its for the best!"

Kelly looked at the 3 cards and she replied, "The far right one!"

The card slowly lifted up..and revealed the trap!

Tiffany then replied, "That was too close!"

As Kelly discarded it, She took the cards and placed both on the top of her deck and then she replied, "You'll still going to lose to me. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "You're going to the lose the duel, fool! I now play Dragon's Mirror!"

As he took his Red Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning and banished them both, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 3,200).

"Next, I play Burial from the Different Dimension!"

She took her Archfiend and Red Eyes and slid them into her graveyard.

"Now, Attack her Bear!"

The dragon launched its fiery attack and it shot out and struck, blasting Bear into little triangles **(Flame Champion LP: 2200 - 600).**

"I use its effect to return my Red Eyes normal monster back to my deck to inflict damage equal to its attack!"

As she shuffled the card back, another huge burst of black flames shot out and struck Flame Champion down **(Flame Champion LP: 600 - 0).**

Kelly smiled and replied, "That's a win for me."

Kristen smiled and replied, "Great dueling, sis!"

Flame Champion sighed and then she smiled and replied, "Good dueling, young lady. Let's get you what you won."

"Sounds good, Champion."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Compensation Mediation / Normal Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Your opponent selects 2 cards in their Graveyard. Shuffle this card with those cards and place them face-down on the field. Reveal 1 of them at random. If you reveal this card, end the Battle Phase. Afterwards, return the opponent's cards to the top of your opponent's Deck, and send this card to the Graveyard.

_**Note: **__this card was used by Joey In the Yugioh episode "My Freaky Valentine (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writer of that episode._

Dragonic Healing Jar / Normal Spell Card

Image: A large metal jar with the image of a dragon on its front.

Banish 1 Dragon-Type monster from your graveyard; gain LP equal to the ATK of the banished monster. You can only activate 1 "Dragonic Healing Jar" per turn.

Special Tactics / Normal Spell Card

Activate Only during your Main Phase 2. If you preformed a Synchro Summon and Xyz Summon during the same turn; Draw 2 cards. You can only activate one "Special Tactics" per turn.

-ooo-

**The duel ends with a win for the ladies and the 4th key! In the next chapter, they head back to the city to find out where the next fortress is and even the map doesn't even know where it is! How will they find out about where the next one is? Find out in the next chapter that i'm calling "The Ritual" and it'll be coming soon.**


	31. The Ritual

Chapter 31: The Ritual

-ooo-

Back inside of the volcano, Flame Champion was talking to Kelly and the others about the duel.

She sighed and replied, "You're a great duelist, Kelly. I was proud to duel you and it was a good time dueling."

She nodded and replied, "Likewise, Flame Champion."

"Lets go get what you need."

She pointed her shield towards the lava pool and then a small rocky island with a treasure chest came out of the lava and it rose until it was right next to them and Flame Champion then replied, "The chest has totally cooled down and you can open it yourself, Kelly.'

She walked over to it and opened up and inside was a a bright-red key and a Synchro card and she grabbed the card and she smiled and replied, "Always wanted this card and it'll work with my deck."

She then grabbed the key as she walked away from it, the treasure chest broke apart into small shards of metal that fell into the lava and then a portal opened up and she replied, "This will lead you back to Daniel's main building. Good luck on getting the final 2 keys. If anyone can do it, its you ladies."

The ladies waived to her as they walked through the portal with Brushfire Knight following them and as it vanished, Flame Champion smiled and replied, "Those girls are really special duelists. Hopefully they can get those final two keys, where ever they can be."

-ooo-

About 5 minutes later, the girls had returned to Daniel's building and they just gave the jackets back to Legendary Flame Lord.

Daniel then replied, "How'd it go?"

Kelly smiled as she took the key out of her pocket and Daniel replied, "Well done, ladies. You did good."

Kristen then replied, "We just need to head back to the city and find out where to go to next."

Suddenly, a portal appeared and Daniel replied, "This will lead you to the gate infront of La Casita. It kinda our way of Fast Travel in this world."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "Sounds famillar."

The girls walked and the portal vanished and Carol replied, "Will we ever see them again, dad?"

"I don't know, Carol. They have a job to do and we can't bother them with these small issues."

"You'te right, dad."

-ooo-

A hour or so later, the gang was back in the War Room with the map after giving Darrien the key.

General Freed then replied, "Lets see where we're going now."

Suddenly, the map began to glow..before it stopped and a huge red question mark appeared on the map!

Kristen then replied, "What the heck?"

Darrien then replied, "This is really strange. Its hasn't done this before to us."

Freed nodded and replied, "What keys do we have now?"

Kelly then replied, "We have the water, wind, earth and fire keys. We need the Dark and light keys now."

Freed sighed and replied, "There's the problem right there The fortress for Dark and Light are not even on World Island!"

"What?", the girls and Darrien said at once.

Freed sighed and replied, "There is a portal about 5 miles of Gulchton."

"Then we need to go there then.", Tiffany said quickly.

"Afraid it's just not thar easy, Tiffany. The portal is been protected by a certain group of spellcasters that swore to protect the area and the portal from intruders."

Darrien then replied, "Gravekeepers, Freed?"

"Those are the ones. The Chief will refuse any one to use the portals to enter the light and dark realms."

Darrien then replied, "We need to head there as soon as we can and talk to him."

Freed then replied, "They'll want to probably one of the girls or even Rick in order to allow use the portals."

Darrien nodded and replied, "Me and Rochelle are going with the girls to see what to do. Freed, you're with us as well and your two top warriors are going to guard the city."

Freed saluted him and replied, "Yes, sir."

"Who's going to watch the city now, sir?", Kristen asked.

Darrien then replied, "Sebastian and Dirk have control of La Casita until we get back. We have a portal we can use to get to Gulchton. Its not far away from the city at all."

Kelly then replied, "We'll head there now. Its only 5:30 right now. If it gets too late, we'll spend the night in Gulchton."

Darrien smiled and replied, "You have some good ideas, young lady."

-ooo-

Later that night, the portal was ready and the girls, General Freed, Darrien, Rochelle &amp; Rick were ready to enter.

Sebastian then replied, "We'll make sure this city stays safe, sir."

Darrien then replied, "I know we can count the both of you for this. Thanks for everything."

Dirk nodded and replied, "This is a true honor to help you this way, sir."

The gang slowly walked through the portal and it closed up and Dirk nodded and replied, "Good luck."

-ooo-

About a hour after arriving in the town, they were getting near the entrance to where the portal was.

Darrien then replied, "We're almost there."

Kelly then replied, "I hope we can enter their areas."

Darrien nodded and replied, "I don't thing it'll be a problem, Kelly. I hope not anyway."

Suddenly, the saw a long wooden fence that was about 10 feet high and they saw a bald-headed male wearing a dark robe guarding the door (ATK: 1,000).

Kristen then replied, "That's a Gravekeeper's Guard. Quite a decent choice to guard the door, I guess."

They all walked up to and he pointed his staff towards them and replied, "Turn back now."

Darrien then replied, "I'm Darrien, President of World Island I want permission to talk to your chief."

The guard then replied, "Denied. We need to protect area from Dark Fangs."

General Freed then replied, "We want nothing to do with them, sir. We want to protect the areas and we need to access the portals in order to to get the final two keys."

Guard nodded and replied, "Welcome, General. Glad to see you back again."

Darrien looked at Freed and replied, "You know this guy?"

Freed nodded and replied, "I keep in touch with them at all times."

Guard then replied, "If you want to fight for portal access, you must duel our chief, young ones. Follow me inside."

The large door opened and they all walked through as the last of their group entered the door, it slammed shut once again.

-ooo-

A few mintes later, they were in the midde of area infront of a huge black-steeled building. Nearby the saw a Gravekeeper's Spy (ATK: 800) as well as a few Spear Soldiers (ATK: 1,500 x2) and a few Assailants (ATK: 1,500 x2).

Guard then replied, "We need Chief out here now."

The door opened up and the mighty leader of the Gravekeeper's (ATK: 1,900) walked out with a duel disk that was covered in jewels of all kinds and he replied, "What you all want?"

Freed then replied, "We need access to the portal that will lead us to the Dark and Light Portals, sir. We have 4 keys and just need those last two."

The chief nodded and replied, "Only way to enter portal is do a dueling ritual. Each of the chosen ones must duel a portal that leads to a duelist of the past or present. But first, I must be defeated in a duel."

Rick raised his hand and replied, "My deck is strong enough to take any deck down and it'll be a honor to duel you, sir."

The chief nodded and replied, "I admire your spirit, young man. Lets get dueling then and during so, you can just call me Chief."

"Sounds like a plan, sir."

The other gravekeeper's vanished into bursts of shadow and flew into his deck and then Rick stood across from him and both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Chief LP: 8000 - Rick LP: 8000)**

Chief drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "Toy Train, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, the toy train raced onto the field (ATK: 1,700).

"Attack!"

The train charged on in and a a large grey-winged owl appeared on the card (DEF: 300) and was flattened when the train rushed over it and Chief replied, "Now, I can place a field spell at the top of my deck now."

He took a card and placed at the top."

"Your turn now, Chief."

Chief drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I'm now talking us To Necrovalley."

As he slid the cards into the slot and it closed up, the dusty valley appeared.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Sacred Temple of Necrovalley."

As he played the card, a huge golem temple appeared.

"With this card in play, my servants cannot be targeted by any spell card you got. I Summon my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier."

As he sat the card down, the spear-wielding gravekeeper appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

"Attack his train."

The spellcaster went and jammed its spear into the train and it shattered into little pieces of metal **(Rick LP: 8000 - 7700) **and he drew a card.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began.

Chief quickly replied, "I activate Imperial Tomb of Necrovalley."

The trap flipped up.

"When you activate a spell or trap while I have Necrovalley and a Gravekeeper. It negates your card and destroys it."

The storm calmed down.

"Darn it. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Chief drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gravekeeper's Hieratic."

As he sat the card down, another of the clan appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Kelly then replied, "Why didn't he get the boost?"

Chief sighed and replied, "He's always been a loner. We don't see much of him around the valley. Spear Soldier, attack."

The spear-wielding gravekeeper went in and a a small wooden soldier holding a large shield (DEF: 2,000) and stabbed his spear into it and did nothing to it and Rick replied, "My Toy Gardna's defense is the same as your monsters attack power."

"So it is, young man. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and then his field slot and replied, "I activate Toy Town!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the rocky valley crumbled into dust and then the golden temple collapsed into a pile of dust as well (ATK: 2,000 - 1,500) (DEF: 2,000 - 2,300).

"Next, I summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic mage appeared (ATK: 1,600 - 2,100).

"Gardna also gives all toy monsters I control 200 ATK and defense points, but he's the only one that doesn't get any points at all! Attack his Spear Soldier with Sparkle Blast!"

He aimed his scepter and fired a burst of a magic sand the Spear Soldier was blasted into bits as the attack struck him down **(Chief LP: 8000 - 7400).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Chief drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Heretic to defense and then I'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Unicorn!"

As she sat the card down, a tin unicorn toy appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 2,200).

"When I summon it, I get a toy card from my deck to my hand!"

He added the card and replied, "There we go! Unicorn, attack!"

The toy machine went and stabbed Hieratic with its horn and he shattered to pieces **(Chief LP: 7400 - 6700).**

"Toy Magician, attack!"

He fired his attack again and the well-known Gravekeeper's Spy appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and was blasted into pixels as the sparkly attack struck her down and then a Gravekeeper's Curse appeared and knelt (DEF: 800) and he fired his staff and fired a burst of energy and it shot out and struck Rick **(Rick LP: 7700 - 7200) **and he groaned and replied, "Ow. I end my turn now."

Gravekeeper's Chief drew a card and replied, "I play my own Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm shot out and his facedown March of the Toys lifted up and shattered to bits.

Kelly groaned and replied, "One his favorite cards..gone."

"I now use the 2nd effect of my tomple card. I can banish it to add a Necrovalley card to my hand."

As he banished the card, he got his Necrovalley back and he opened his slot and slid the card into it once again (ATK: 2,100 - 1,800) - (ATK: 2,200 - 1,900).

"Next, I summon my Gravekeeper's Descedent."

As he sat the card down, a brown-haired gravekeeper appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

"Next, I tribute my Curse to destroy your Gardna."

As Curse vanished into particles of light, he aimed his staff and fired a burst of dark magic and shot out and blasted Toy Gardna away, sending broken pieces of it's body and shield across the ground (DEF: 1,900 - 1,700) - (ATK: 1,600 - 1,800).

"Lets do it. Descedent, attack."

he aimed and fired a burst of energy again and shot out and Toy Magician was blown into pixels as the attack struck **(Rick LP: 7200 - 6800).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Unicorn to defense and I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Chief drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gravekeeper's Recruiter."

As he sat the card down, a bald-headed gravekeeper appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,700).

"Next, I equip Descendent with my Grave Saber."

As his scepter vanished, a glowing black blade appeared in his hands (ATK: 2,000 - 2,600).

"Descendent, attack."

He went in and made a heavy cut, cutting Toy Unicorn in two. The two pieces shattered into pixels (Rick LP: 6800 - 5200).

"Recruiter, attack."

He fired a burst of energy and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (DEF: 1,450) and was blown into triangles as the attack struck it and then the triangles merged together to form a Toy Soldier appeared (ATK: 800).

"Okay then. I use Descedent's effect to take that soldier."

As Recruiter vanished, he swung his saber and a burst of dark energy shot out and atomized the wooden toy.

"Since I tributed my Recruiter, I get a Gravekeeper from my deck with 1,500 attack points or less."

He took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "It's your turn now, young man."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Toy Soldier appeared (ATK: 800).

"Next, I play my 2nd MST!"

Suddenly, the storm began and the sword shattered to pieces (ATK: 2,600 - 2,000)

"I now play Crowning of the Emperor!"

As the wooden soldier vanished, the mighty wooden monarch appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I banish that spell to get out my Spell Striker!"

As he took the spell and banished, the small tiny wooden warrior appeared (ATK: 600).

"I now summon my Armor Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, another of the wooden warriors appeared (ATK: 800).

"I equip him to Striker!"

Suddenly, he turned into a wooden hammer and he grabbed it.

"Attack the Chief directly!"

He went in and slammed his hammer into its stomach and the Chief just stood there like nothing happened **(Chief LP: 6700 - 6100).**

"When a monster equipped with Armor Breaker is destroyed, I get to destroy a card and I choose your field spell!"

He jumped into the air and slammed his hammer down hard on the ground and the field collapsed into dust, returning them to the desert area once more (ATK: 2,000 - 1,500).

"Toy Emperor, attack!"

He charged and struck him with his sword and he let out a groan before he burst into black **globules (Chief LP: 6100 - 5300).**

"Now, I can get any Trap from my deck that I want!"

He took a card from his deck and then he replied, "I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Chief nodded as he drew a card and replied, "You are a clever duelist, young man. Maybe you and your family are the ones we need to get those keys. I play Allure of Darkness."

He drew 2 cards and then he took a Cat of Ill Omen and banished it and then he replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

As Rick drew a card, the chief activated his facedown Dust Tornado and it shot out and smashed the equipped Armor Breaker to bits and he replied, "If you say so. Spell Striker, direct attack."

He went and kick the chief in the knee** (Chief LP: 5300 - 4700).**

"Toy Emperor, attack!"

He went in and a Gravekeeper's Guard appeared on the card (DEF: 1,900) and was blown into pixels as the Emperor struck it down with his sword.

"Darn it."

Emperor vanished into nothing and he sighed and replied, "Darn it. I tribute my little guy for him."

Spell Striker vanished and Toy Emperor appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Next, I use my searched Jar of Avarice!"

He took his March of the Toys, Spell Striker, Toy Soldier, Armor Breaker and one of his Mystical Space Typhoons and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew a card and he replied, "That's all I can do for now."

Chief drew a card and replied, "I play Treasured Cards from Heaven."

Both drew until they each had 6 cards and he replied, "I discard my Gravekeeper's Commadant to get Necrovalley from my deck."

As he discarded the card, he took a monster from his graveyard and placed it his hand and then he opened his field slot and as it closed, the dusty valley appeared once more.

"I now summon my Gravekeeper's Assailant."

As he sat the card down, the hooded assasin appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

"Now, attack his Emperor and when Necrovalley is on the field, the attacked monster changes postion."

She went in and as the wooden emperor knelt (DEF: 1,600), she jammed her dagger into the chest of the warrior and then it exploded into shards.

"Your turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Chief drew a card and replied, "I summon my Curse once again."

As he sat the card down, the curse-giving gravekeeper appeared (ATK: 800 - 1,300) and then Rick groaned in pain **(Rick LP: 5200 - 4700)**.

"Assailant, attack."

The fiend went in and a Trap Striker appeared (DEF: 200) and it rose to attack postion (ATK: 600) before the Assailant sliced it apart with one swipe of her dagger. The pieces shattered to little bits.

"Curse, direct attack."

He aimed his scepter and fired a burst of energy towards him and then his Defense Draw lifted up and he drew a card.

"You are a clever duelist, young man. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I activate my other facedown card and it's my Level Conversion Lab!"

The trap flipped up.

"I show you a monster from my hand."

He turned the card around and it was his Puppet King.

"I now roll a die now. If its a one, he's sent to to the graveyard and If I get a 2 or a 6, It's level becomes that!"

Tiffany looked at Kristen and replied, "Does your family like to take risks? Kelly did so with her last time and now Rick is trying to do the same thing."

Kristen sighed and replied, "We had a few gamblers in our family. It doesn't suprise one bit that he wants to try as well."

Suddenly, a die appeared in hish and and he threw it onto the ground and it rolled across the ground..before stopping on a 4!

Kelly then replied, "Lucky duck."

"Since its a level 4 monster, I can summon it right now!"

As he sat the card down, the wooden warrior appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Tiffany then replied, "Once again, this family gets lucky."

"Now, attack his Curse!"

The wooden warrior went and Gravekeeper's Curse was blasted into pixels as the wooden puppet struck it down with its fist **(Chief LP: 4700 - 3200).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Chief drew a card and replied, "I switch my Assailant to defense postion and then I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Toy Emperor appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I activate my facedown trap its called Typhoon!"

The trap flipped and Necrovalley was smashed once more (ATK: 2,000 - 1,500).

"Lets do it. Puppet King, attack!"

It went in and punched with its wooden fists, blowing Assailant to shards.

"Toy Emperor, attack!"

He charged in and a 2nd Spy appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and was blown to shards as the attack struck her down and then a 2nd Recruiter appeared (ATK: 1,200) and he added another trap from his deck to his hand and then he replied, "Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Chief drew a card and replied, "I tribute Recruiter for a copy of me."

As he vanished, a exact double of Chief appeared (ATK: 1,900) and he pointed his staff and then Curse appeared again (ATK: 800) and he pointed his staff at Rick and fired a burst of energy and shot out and struck him down again (Rick LP: 4700 - 4200)

"Next, I activate my facedown Embodiment of Apophis."

Suddenly, the rocky snake warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now play Double Summon to tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon the strongest Gravekeeper ever known."

As all 3 of the monsters vanished into particles, a tall gravekeeper wearing a gold and black robe appeared with a golden staff and he had yellow hair (ATK: 2,000).

"Meet the mighty _**Gravekeeper's Oracle**_."

Tiffany sighed and replied, "I heard of him and he's tough to beat."

"He gains abilites equal to number of Gravekeeper's I used to summon him and I used two. First, he gains 100 attack times the total level number of the two tributed monsters."

Suddenly, he glowed (ATK: 2,000 - 2,800).

"Next, all of your monsters lose 2000 attack and defense points."

Suddenly, both began to glow (ATK: 2,800 - 800) - (ATK: 2,300 - 300).

"Now, attack his Toy Emperor."

He pointed his staff and fired a huge burst of gold and black energy and it shot out and smashed the wooden warrior to pieces **(Rick LP: 4200 - 1700).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Puppet King to defense postion and then I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Chief drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier."

As he sat the card down, the spear-wielding gravekeeper appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Lets do it. Spear Soldier, attack his Puppet King."

The gravekeeper went and jammed its spear into the side of the wooden warrior and then it groaned and then exploded into shards **(Rick LP: 1700 - 1000).**

"Oracle, attack."

He aimed his scepter and fired a burst of dark energy and a Aye-Iron appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and was blown into little pieces of metal.

"Next turn, this duel is over. I end my turn now."

Rick drerw a card and replied, "I activate March of the Toys!"

As he took a card and discarded it, Toy Train (ATK: 1,700), a Toy Unicorn (ATK: 1,700) and Toy Magician appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I tribute my Toy Train and my Toy Unicorn for my Toy Megazord!"

As the train and Unicorn dissolved into glowing particles, the mighty huge machine appeared (ATK: 2,900).

"Next, I Summon my 2nd Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic wizard appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Aye-Iron appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Now, I overlay my 2 Magicians and my Aye-Iron!"

All 3 monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me.._**Number 27: Legendary Toy Master!"**_

As he sat the card down, The wooden toy warrior appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"Next, I banish a Toy monster to give my Megazord a power boost!"

As he took his Toy Emperor and banished it, its sword began to glow (ATK: 2,900 - 3,700).

Kelly then replied, "Two powerful monsters? Nice."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "Cool to watch."

"Next, I play Rush Recklessly on my Toy Master!"

Suddenly, he glowed red (ATK: 2,700 - 3,400).

"Lets do this! Megazord, attack his Spear Soldier!"

He swung his sword and a huge burst of light shot out and struck, blasting Spear Soldier to little pieces (Chief LP: 3200 - 1000).

"Now, attack his Oracle, Master!"

He went and slashed the Gravekeeper with its sword and he groaned and and exploded into black globules (Chief LP: 1000 - 400).

"I use his ability! When he destroys a monster, I can remove 1 Xyz Material monster to banish the monster and you take damage equal to the level or rank of your monster times 300!"

As he took a Aye-Iron and discarded, Toy Master pointed his sword and a burst of light shot out and struck Chief down **(Chief LP: 400 - 0).**

Tiffany then replied, "Awesome duel, kid!"

Kelly smiled and replied, "That's our brother!"

Chief sighed and then replied, "You are the chosen ones. In about a couple of more days, those 3 ladies will have the ritual duels. Come back from Gulchton in two more days. For now, my people and myself are going to prepare for some long-needed rest and prepare for everything."

Freed nodded and replied, "Sounds good, sir. Will do."

The gang ran up to Rick and Kristen replied, "Good dueling, bro!"

Rick nodded and replied, "I enjoyed the duel alot."

The gang walked towards the exit of the valley and Chief sighed and replied, "We need those girls in order to save World Island..from that ultimate evil that will take over this island soon."

**-ooo-**

Cards made by me &amp; others

Scared Temple of Necrovalley / Continuous Spell Card

Image: A beautiful gold-stoned temple in the middle of the Necrovalley.

You can only control 1 "Sacred Temple of Necrovalley" at a time and if "Necrovalley" Is removed from the field: destroy this card. As long as this card remains on the field, "Gravekeeper's" monsters you control cannot be targeted by the effects of your opponents Spell Cards. If this card and "Necrovalley" are in your graveyard: You can banish this card and add a "Necrovalley" from your graveyard to your hand.

Toy Gardna

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

When Summoned: Switch it to faceup defense position. As long as this card remains on the field: All "Toy" Monsters you control (Except this card) Gain 200 ATK &amp; DEF. You can only control 1 "Toy Gardna" at at time.

Grave Saber / Equip Spell Card

Image: Gravekeeper's Assailant attacking Archfiend General with a glowing black blade.

Equip only to a "Gravekeeper's" monster. The equipped monster gains 600 ATK and when it attacks a monster in defense postion, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

**-ooooooo-**

**That duel ended good. In the next chapter, they all take a small break before the ritual duels begin and Princess Pikeru heads to the Culinary academy for more lessons and then a former teacher comes back and wants revenge and Pikeru is the one that wants to duel it. Can she get the win? Find out "Sugar Rush" and it'll be coming soon.**


	32. Sugar Rush

Chapter 32: Sugar Rush

-oooo-

Back atr a banquet room in Gulcthton's best hotel, Darrien and the rest were talking abuot everything that was going on.

Darrien looked at Rick and replied, "Once again, that was a great duel you showed us there, kid. You gave Chief his first loss in many attempts. Well done once again."

Rick nodded and replied, "It was good to get a good win and help us all out, Darrien."

Kristen then replied, "I still don't get what he said about portals leading to the duel rituals."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "I didn't get that at all."

Darrien sighed and replied, "I wish I knew, ladies. I don't get it either."

"Maybe I can answer that question.", Chief's voice was heard.

They all turned towards the back door of the room and Saw Chief with a Spear Soldier (ATK; 1,500) and Assailant (ATK: 1,500) by his sides.

Darrien then replied, "Evening, sir. What brings you here to Gulchton?"

"To answer some questions and give Rick 3 cards from his deck we've been waiting to give someone."

Rick got up and walked over to Chief and he took 5 cards from his robe pocket (Which were 3 Effect monsters and a couple of Synchros he'd never heard about before) and he nodded and replied, "Thank you so much, sir. I'll use them with pride."

"You deserve them and we don't need them anymore."

As Rick sat down and was looking at the cards, Kristen stood up and replied, "Can you try to explain about these Ritual duels?"

Chief sat down with his two loyalsts standing behind him and replied, "I'll dot the best I can, Darrien. In order to use the portals that'll lead you to the Light and Dark fortresses, each of the chosen ones must duel against a opponent of the past or future."

Tiffany raised her hand and replied, "It can be anyone that made a difference or evil in the past?"

Chief nodded nad replied, "More or less, young lady. After dueling Rick in yesterday's duel, I'm certain you're all the ones we need to save this world."

Rochelle looked at Rick and replied, "You dueled like a pro and I'm so proud of you for dueling your best, babe."

Rick smiled and replied, "I love you too, Rochelle."

Chief then replied, "If you lose a portal duel, you've prove that you're not one and must duel a different one. They'll change until none are left. When that happens, it'll just start over again and that'll take a month to do so."

Tiffany then replied, "We need to duel and right."

Chief nodde dnad replied, "You ladies make take a extra day to relax and get your decks ready. The 4 Ritual duelists will be ready to go."

"I thought there was only 3 of them, sir?", Kelly explained.

Chief sighed and replied, "Forgive me about that one."

He pointed to Rick and replied, "Besides defeating me in a duel, he'll have a Ritual Duel as well. Those cards I gave you should help your deck alot in them, young man."

Rick smiled and replied, "It'll be a honor to be in as well, sir."

Kristen raised her hand and replied, "We'll be able to watch the person dueling?"

"Afraid not, young lady. It'll be hard, you'll have to believe that you and your family will always be with you, no matter what happens."

Kristen raised her hand again and replied, "Most of these duels won't have the ban lists intact."

Assailant then replied, "Not to worry, Kristen. We made sure each of their decks will be able to be used with the current lists out right now."

Darrien then replied, "That's all our questions for now."

"Good to hear that. We have to return to the reservation. See you all in a few days."

They turned and left the room and Kristen then replied, "We should spend the whole day getting ready for the duels ahead."

Tiffany then replied, "The duels won't be easy and its a good decent idea."

Darrien then replied, "Do what you get to do and relax, my friends."

-ooo-

Meanwhile that night on Pikeru's farm, She and Beautiful Beast Trainer were enjoying another vegan dinner of roasted vegetables over gluten-free pasta with a light alfredo sauce. Calie was in the corner was in the corner of the kitchen, sleeping after a decent day of herding the sheep around.

Trainer smiled and replied, "You make the best vegan food ever, Pikeru. This is really good."

Pikeru then replied, "I learned everything I needed to know about cooking at the academy."

Trainer nodded and replied, "Sounds good. my friend."

Pikeru then replied, "Need to tell you something now."

"Go ahead, my friend."

Tomorrow, I'm heading to the Culinary area of the University to help teach a cooking class using only vegetables and pasta. It'll be a good time. I want you to stay here and watch the farm and Calie for me. Just make sure the sheep get all the exercise they need and shear them if you have to."

Trainer then replied, "Of course I'll do that, Pikeru. You trust me enough to that?"

"Of course. Since you've left the Fangs, you've become a great help to me and my farm. If you keep doing good stuff, I'll make you co-owner of the farm as well."

Trainer smiled and replied, "I'll do what I have to do to help you and the farm out."

"That's all I ask for, my friend. That's all I ask for."

-ooo-

That next morning at their mansion, Tatyana was talking to Archfiend General with a few of her kids in the room.

Tatyana nodded and replied, "So, they went into the gravekeepr's are and defeated the Chief in a duel?"

The fiend nodded and replied, "Exactly, mistress."

Trevor then replied, "Lets go there and ambush them!"

Tatyana then replied, "Good plan..if they didn't have a magical spell that blocks Dark Fangs from entering."

Trisha then replied, "What do you mean, mom?"

Tatyana sighed and replied, "After we attacked the island many years ago when your father was still alive and kicking, they wanted to make sure that we couldn't attack them anymore. They chanted and made a spell that forbids any member of entering unleass the Chief is defeated in a duel. That's how those kids got in. If we knew a way around it, we'd try again to enter, but we can't think of anything that would work right now."

Trevor then replied, "Is it true the portals to the light and dark fortresses are in their area as well, mom?"

Tatyana nodded nad replied, "That is correct, son. They made sure to hide them just in case we'd try to enter them ourselves."

Archfiend General sighed and replied, "Afraid that won't be happening anytime soon, mistress. We just need to be patient for our time to come."

"Of course, General. You can head out now."

He saluted them as he vanished into a cloud of black smoke and Trisha then repleid, "Guess we wait for them to show up and see what happens after that, mom."

"That's all we can do right now, Trisha."

-ooo-

That next day at the academy, Pikeru was teaching her vegan cooking class and there were about 4 humans (2 Male and 2 Females) and 4 different Duel Spirits that were a Ohtihime (ATK: 0), Susa Soldier (ATK: 2,000), Zombyra the Dark and a Eria the Water Charmer (ATK: 500). It was going great and the students were all finished with their cooking.

Pikeru smiled and replied, "I'm so proud of your progress during this semister, everyone. Bring up your dishes one at a time. Ohtihime, you're first."

She placed a large steaming bowl on a try and brought it up and Pikeru replied, "What is your creation?"

The spirit nodded and replied, "Its a mixed Vegetable ramen soup with gluten-free homemade ramen noodles."

She looked at it and replied, "First of all, it looks like it'll be a good dish."

She took a spoon from her robe and sipped it and she nodded and replied, "Broth has excellent flavor. You can't use any kind of meat, but what is the secret?"

"Salt, Pepper, Cayenne and a bunch of a herbs that includes parsley and thyme, madam."

She nodded nad replied, "Decent combation of flavors there."

She placed the spoon on the table and took a fork and made a ball out of the noodles and she nodded and replied, "Noodes are perfectly cooked and really tasty. You're getting a big time A for this dish. Good job."

The class cheered as she sat down and the bowl vanished from sight and then she replied, "Susa Soldier.."

Before he got a chance to come up, he heard a banging on the door and she walked to it and opened and Edgar was right there and she replied, "What's going on, Edgar?"

He sighed and replied, "A former and dismissed teacher is dueling Mathmatica in a duel right now. Taste the rest of the food and come on out."

She nodded as he closed the door and She replied, "I wonder who it is this time."

-ooo-

About 10 minutes after that, the duel was still going on between a Mathmatica and a Monster Tamer (ATK: 1,800) (Everyone was quick to notice the DF tattoo on his left arm). The teacher had a Transistor the Mechanical Math Genius (ATK: 1,900 - 2,500) and 1 facedown monster and the only spell or trap he had was a faceup Xyz Shutdown Zome and nothing else. the Tamer had 2 facedown monsters and 1 card facedown.

**(Monster Tamer LP: 4500 - Mathmatica LP: 3400)**

Mathmatica drew a card and replied, "Attack his facedown monster, Transistor!"

He fired a burst of electricity and a a kangaroo with punching gloves and a boxing belt around its waist appeared before the energy blast atomized it and Monster Tamer then replied, "When Kangaroo Champ is attacked and destroyed, the attacking monster is switched to defense postion!"

The mehcanical genius knelt (DEF: 1,600).

"No big deal, you muscle-bound numher hater. I end my turn now."

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he did so, a Des Koala appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"That's about 4 cards in your hand, genius man!"

Suddenly, lightning bolts shot out and struck the teacher down** (Mathmatica LP: 3400 - 1800**).

"Next, I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Big Koala appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"Next, I summon my Enraged Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, the angry beast warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I activate Wild Nature's Release!"

Suddenly, the huge koala began to glow red (ATK: 2,700 - 4,700).

"Time to end this! Battle Ox, attack!"

He went in and he the mechanical genius blocked the blow with its arm **(Mathmatica LP: 1800 - 1700)**.

"Big Koala, crush that thing and end this duel..Aussie style!"

The beast charged and grabbed the mechanical genius with its hands and slammed it hard into the ground, sending smashed up pieces of its body all over the arena floor **(Mathmatica LP: 1700 - 0)**.

Monster Tamer swung his whip and it struck him in the arm and he replied, "Pathetic like always! About time I've kicked your numeral ass, Mathmatica! I'm just a better duelist then you are!"

The teacher groaned and replied, "You just got the best of me before I got a chance to do anything good, dick."

He swung his whip again and struck him in the leg, ripping a bit of his pants leg a bit and he groaned and replied, "Stop it!"

Monster Tamer chuckled as he looked at Edgar and replied, "Since he's defeated, he'll be kicked out and I'll have a job again?"

Edgar then replied, "Not in a million fucking years, you asshole! Everyone hated you for beeing too tough! You can't teach anything by beeing a dick all the time!"

He got out his whip and swung it..but it began to glow before it turned to small pieces that fell to the ground and he replied, "Who the hell did that?"

"That would be me, you dick!", Pikeru said with a laugh.

Tamer looked at her and replied, "You have some nerve, lady! That's my toughness whip!"

Pikeru then replied, "For you to use when you want to be a total ass and a jerk as well?"

"What's it to you?"

Pikeru then replied, "I saw your first duel with Mathmatica back them and the genus kicked your butt out of here!"

Monster Tamer then replied, "Whateves. I'd crush you in any duel"

Princess Pikeru smiled and replied, "Not a chance. My deck is the best ever. I've made a new deck and I look foward to crushing you with it!"

"Whatever, lady!"

As the group scattered around the arena, Princess Pikeru stood across from the Tamer and both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

-ooo-

Meanwhile on the 2nd floor of the academy that gave a view of the dueling area, Princess Curran was having a cup of green tea with a Valkyrian Knight (ATK: 1,900) in the snack area of that floor.

Valkyrian Knight then replied, "How's your sis been, Curran?"

Curran sighed and replied, "Like she even cares about me anymore, girl. She hasen't seen me or called me since we saw Tiffany beat up that math nut in a duel weeks and weeks ago."

Suddenly, the heard many chaps coming from the arena area and both got up and looked at the duel going on and Valkyrian Knight replied, "Its your sister, Curran! Look likes she's dueling that Monster Tamer asshole! Hated his classes and him as well!"

Princess Curran nodded and replied, "I see that, girl. I hope she can shut that ass up."

Valkyrian Knight then replied, "Does she have any good of a deck?"

She sighed and replied, "I'll put it this way, I hope she's has a new deck. If she's using the deck she always used, she'll be in a alot of trouble."

-ooo-

**(Monster Tamer LP: 8000 - Princess Pikeru LP: 8000)**

Pikeru drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I summon my Savage Koala!"

As he sat the card down, a large orange-haired koala with a angry face appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The huge angry beast went in and a Skelengel appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and was blasted into pixels as the beast trampeled it and she drew a card.

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Princess Pikeru drew a card and replied, "I activate Terraforming!"

She took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand and then she opened her field slot and then replied, "I activate the field spell card Madolche Chateau!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed up, a huge building made of candy, cake and sugar appeared behind her.

"Next, I summon my Madolche Magileine!"

As she sat the card down, a cute witch riding a large spoon appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,900).

When she's summoned, I get any Madolche monster I want from my deck to my hand!"

She took a card from her deck and placed it in her handa nd then she replied, "There we go. Attack her Savage Koala with Sugar Puff!"

She swung her spoon and a burst of white sugart shot out sand the angry beast dissolved into particles as the sugar struck it **(Monster Tamer LP: 8000 - 7900)**.

"There you go. I now play Gold Sarcophagus!"

She took a card and banished it and then she replied, "I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Pikeru drew a card and replied, "I now play Madolche Ticket!"

Suddenly, a continuous spell card appeared.

"Next, I summon my Madolche Chouxvalier!"

As he sat the card down, a young warrior riding a horse and wiedling a candy stick for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 2,200).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The small warrior charged in and a Des Koala appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and was blown into pixels as the warrior struck it with its weapon and then bolts of light shot out from the ground and struck her down (Princess Pikeru LP: 8000 - 6800) and then Monster Tamer quickly replied, "I activate Animal Trail! Now, I get any beast monster from my deck!"

As the trap flipped up, he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then she replied, "Attack him directly!"

She swung her spoon and another wave of sugar shot out and struck him down **(Monster Tamer LP: 7900 - 6000)**.

"Its your turn now."

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I activate Koala March! I now get a Des Koala from my hand and my graveyard!"

Suddenly, two of the beasts appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Next, I tribute both of them for my Big Koala!"

As the two smaller beasts vanished, a buge blue-skinned Koala appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the sweet chateau was reduced to..delicious rubble (ATK: 1,900 - 1,400) - (ATK: 2,200 - 1,700).

"Next, I play Double Summon for my 2nd Enraged Koala!"

Suddenly, another of the angry beasts appeared with a growl (ATK: 1,800).

"Now I attack! Big Koala, attack her witch!"

The huge beast charged and slammed its huge hand down, crushing the Madolche flat** (Pikeru LP: 6800 - 5500) **and she took her card and shuffled it into her deck and then he replied, "When a Madolche monster is returned to my deck with Ticket on the field, I get a Madolche monster from my deck!"

She took a monster from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Enraged Koala will take out your wimpy warrior!"

The other beast went and punched, blasting the small warrior into little pieces (Pikeru LP: 5500 - 5400) and she shuffled its card into the deck as well.

"When Enraged Koala destroys a monster, You lose the top card of your deck for each Beast I have and I have two!"

SHe sighed as she took the top cards of her deck (Which were a Shard of Greed and a Madaloche Chickolates) and discarded them.

"Your turn now."

Princess Pikeru drew a card and replied, "I drop 1000 lifepoints to play Instant Fusion!"

As she glowed **(Pikeru LP: 5400 - 4400)**, a huge glowing cup of ramen noodles appeared and it opened up and a small winged cat of somesorts appeared (ATK: 900).

Edgar then replied, "Thanks to the Xyz monsters these days, these old and weak fusions are becoming quite popular these days."

"Next, I summon my Madolche Mewfeuille!"

As she sat the card down, a cute kitten appeared with a tiny meow (ATK: 500).

"I use my kitty's effect to special summon a Madaloche monster from my deck and I choose my Madolche Archscone!"

As he sat the card down, a young archer appeared with its bow and arrow aimed at his side of the field (ATK: 1,600).

Monster Tamer then replied, "Is this going anywhere anytime soon?"

"Shut it. I overlay my Mewfeuille and my Fusionist!"

Both beasts turned into white glowing orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..M-X-Saber Invoker!"

As she sat the card down, a mighty warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I remove one of his Xyz Material monsters to special summon a beast-warrior or a Warrior from my deck and I choose my 2nd Messengelato!"

As she took the Mewfeuille and discarded it, a young mailman with a large mailsack over his shoulder appeared (ATK: 1,600) and he took another card from his deck and placed it his hand and then he replied, "I play Chateau once more!"

Suddenly, the sugary castle appeared (ATK: 1,600 x2 - ATK: 2,100 x2).

"Now any Madolche monsters in my graveyard go back into my deck now!"

She took her Chickolates and Mewfeuille and shuffled them into her deck and then she replied, "I use my Archscone's effect. I return any of my cards to the graveyard to give it to 200 attack points for each one!"

She took her Gold Sarcophogus, her first Chateau, Instant Fusion and her Skelengel and shuffle the cards back into her deck and his arrows began to glow (ATK: 2,100 - 2,900).

Edgar smiled and replied, "She's doing really good."

Mathmatica nodded and replied, "I'm so far very impressed with her deck as well, Edgar. She could even defeat me..maybe."

Edgar could only let out a sigh at that comment.

"Lets do it. Archscone, attack Big Koala!"

He aimed his arrow and fired a shot and shot out and struck the Koala in the chest and it let out a weak moan of pain before it exploded into triangles.

"Messengelato, attack his Enraged Koala!"

Suddenly, his eyes began to glow as a wave of letters shot out and sliced into the angry beast, blowing the koala to pixels.

"M-X-Saber Invoker, direct attack!"

He went in and struck the tamer with its sword **(Monster Tamer LP: 6000 - 4900).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Suddenly, Messengelato shattered into triangles and Archscone's arrows stopped glowing (ATK: 2,900 - 2,100)

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I hate to activate this, but whateves. I play Upstart Goblin!"

As he drew a card, Pikeru began to glow **(Pikeru LP: 4500 - 5500**)

"I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Pikeru drew a card and replied, "I'll return Messengelato to my deck now."

As she did so, the arrows glowed once more (ATK: 2,100 - 2,300).

Archscone, attack!"

He fired a arrow and shot out and a small beast munching on a branch of somesorts appeared on the card (DEF: 1,300) and was blasted into tiny shards as the arrow struck it and then he replied, "When Eucalyptus Mole is destroyed, I get a Koala from my deck!"

Suddenly, another of the Big Koalas appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"Okay then. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Archscones ATK went lower (ATK: 2,300 - 2,100).

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I first play another Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the chateau was reduced to tasty rubble (ATK: 2,100 - 1,600).

"I now play my facedown Birthright!"

Suddenly, another of the huge beasts appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"Lets do it. Crush her monsters!"

The first Koala went and slammed its paw down, smashing Archscone to little bits with one smash and she added to her deck and took another card from her deck and placed it in her hand and then other one went in and struck with its paw as well, crushing M-X-Saber Invoker flat as can be (Pikeru LP: 5500 - 3300).

Monster Tamer laughed and replied, "Too easy! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Pikeru drew a card and replied, "I summon my Madolche Hootcake!"

As she sat the card down, a large owl appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Next, I banish a monster to get a Madolche monster from my deck and I choose my Madolche Archscone!"

As he sa tthe card down, the archer appeared and pointed his arrow at the tamer's side of the field (ATK: 1,600).

Monster Tamer then replied, "No way I'm allowing you to use its effect! I activate Breakthrough Skill on your Archscone!"

Suddenly, it began to glow.

"Wasn't going to use its ability anyway. I equip Hootcake with Synchro Boost!"

Suddenly, the owl began to glow (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000 - LV: 3 - 4).

"Next, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Queen Madolche Tiaramisu!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful queen appeared with a scepter that had a object that looked like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle on it (ATK: 2,200).

Edgar nodded and replied, "She's doing better and better! This is a well-made deck."

Mathmatica nodded and replied, "I hate to admit it, but you may be right, sir."

"Next, I'll remove 1 of her Xyz Material monsters to return to Madolche cards in my graveyard back to my deck and I choose both Chateaus!"

As she removed the Hootcake card, she took both of her field spells and shuffled them back into his deck and then then both Koalas glowed before vanishing as well and he replied, "You..fucking tricked me to using that trap and it'll could been used on your Queen instead!"

"Fooled you, sucker! Queen Tiaramisu, attack that asshole directly!"

The queen aimed her scepter and fired a huge burst of light and shot out and struck him down **(Monster Tamer LP: 4900 - 2700)**.

She smiled and replied, "I'm enjoying this duel more and more! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

As Pikeru drew a card, he activated his facedown Dust Tornadoand it shot out and smashed the Madolche Ticket card to bits.

Edgar then replied, "Man, this guy has alot of cards to destroy spell and trap cards."

"Whatever. I summon my Madolche Guarclair!"

As she sat the card down, a mighty guard wielding a wooden shield with the image of a éclair on it appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"When he's summoned, I return any Madolche card in my graveyard to my deck and I get to draw a card!"

She took her Mewfeuille and shuffled it back into her deck and drew a card and then she replied, "Attack his facedown monster, Tiaramisu!"

She aimed scepter and fired another burst of light and a Nimble Momonga appeared on the card (DEF: 100) before the light burst atomized it **(Monster Tamer LP: 2700 - 3700)**.

"Not going to attack it. I end my turn now."

As he drew a card, he flipped his monster up and the Momonga appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now activate my facedown Beast Burial Ritual! I destroy a beast monster I have to draw 2 cards!"

As the small squirrel shattered into pixels, he drew 2 cards and then he replied, "Next, I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then he replied, "I now activate Polymerization to fuse my Des Koala and Des Kangaroo together!"

As the two dark beasts merged together, Des Koala appeared as a green-skinned beast and it was standing up and it wore red punching gloves as well (DEF: 3,000).

"Meet the mighty Outback Fighter!"

Edgar then replied, "That card and a few more of them were offered as a top prize for winning that Duel Monsters Aussie Cup in Sydney last year."

Mathmatica then replied, "Must of gotten it from the Fangs, sir."

"It can attack in defense postion with its defense score as its attack power! Now, attack her Queen with Outback Uppercut and try it twice as well!"

The beast nodded as it charged and gave out a savage uppercut to her chest and she let weak cry of pain before it gave it another punch to the head and and then she dissolved into particles **(Pikeru LP: 3300 - 2500). **Guarclair rasied his weapon in anger after seeing the brutual attack on his queen.

Mathmatica groaned and replied, "That was brutal."

Edgar then replied, "It sure was. It was hard to watch that."

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Pikeru drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Guarclair to defense and then I'll set 2 new cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sea Koala!"

As she sat the card down, a cute koala appeared while holding a small seashell in its paws (ATK: 100).

"I now play the Spell Card Thunder From Down Under!"

The spell card appeared.

"With this badboy spell, I can tribute a Koala monster and destroy one of your monster you take damage equal to its level times 400!"

AS the cute little beast vanished, lightning shot out from the sky and struck, reducing Guarclair to charred ashes** (Pikeru LP: 2500 - 900) **and she shuffled the cards back into her deck.

"I can't enter my battle phase during the turn I activate this card, so its your turn now."

Pikeru drew a card and replied, "I activate Jar of Avarice!"

She took her Synchro Boost, Archscone, Queen Tiaramisu, Hootcake and M-X-Saber Invoker and shuffled the cards into the right decks and drew 1 card and then replied, "I summon my Madolche Tamepuff!"

As she sat the card down, a young man wielding a black whip appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"When Summoned, I can check the top 3 cards of my deck and if any are Madolche monsters, I get one of them and the rest go back into my deck!"

He did so and took the middle card and placed it in her hand and then she replied, "I now play Double Summon to tribute it for my Madolche Puddingcess!"

As Tamepuff vanished from sight, a beautiful young female doll-like creature appeared with flowing blonde hair (ATK: 1,000).

Edgar nodded and replied, "That's Queen Tiaramisu's only daughter."

Mathmatica then replied, "I expected more attack power then that."

Edgar looked at him and replied, "You should know by now that numbers can change, you silly man."

"I guess your right, sir."

"I now play Madolche Lesson! I return the Madolche monster in my graveyard to my deck and all Madolche monsters gain 800 attack points!"

As she returned her Tamepuff to her deck, she began to glow (ATK: 1,000 - 2,600).

"Since I have a empty graveyard, she gains a extra 800 ATK!"

Monster Tamer laughed and replied, "Your little girl is a bit weak to attack me!"

She smiled as she activated another card and then a De-Fusion appeared and The fighter vanished as Des Koala and Des Kangaroo reappeared (ATK: 1,100) - (ATK: 1,500).

"Lets do it. Attack that Koala!"

She went in and then kicked the beast in the stomach and then the beast held its stomach in pain before it shattered into little shards **(Monster Tamer LP: 3700 - 2200).**

When Puddingcess destroys a monster, another of yours cards is destroyed!"

Puddingcess pointed and laughed as Des Kangaroo shattered into pixels.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

She stopped glowing (ATK: 2,600 - 1,800)

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Pikeru drew a card and replied, "I summon my Madolche Chouxvailer!"

As she sat the card down, another of the young knights appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Puddingcess, attack!"

She ran in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was smashed to pieces as she punched it and both discarded what they had left and then both drew 5 cards.

"Chouxvailer, attack!"

He went in and slashed him with his sword (**Monster Tamer LP: 2200 - 500).**

"Take that! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Monster Tamer drew a card and replied, "I play Ancient Rules!"

Suddenly, Big Koala appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"Next, I activate my 2nd Polymerization to fuse my Bog Koala with my buddy Des Kangaroo!"

As the two beasts merged together, the legendary Master of Oz appeared (ATK: 4,200).

Pikeru gulped and replied, "Not good."

"You're history, woman! Attack her Puddingcess to wipe her out!"

The huge beast went in..

Edgar sighed and replied, "If this attack hits, then she loses!"

Matmatica then replied, "Stay Strong, Pikeru!"

Pikeru quickly replied, "I activate Half Unbreak and I chain that to my Emergency Provisions!"

As the trap flipped up and the spell flipped up and devoured the trap **(Pikeru LP: 900 - 1900)**, the huge beast struck her hard and she was slammed into the ground **(Pikeru LP: 1900 - 700)**.

"Whatever. I play Raigeki now!"

Suddenly Lightning bolts came out of the sky and reduced both Madolche monsters to hot piles of ash and then she shuffled the cards into her deck.

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Princess Pikeru drew a card and replied, "I summon my Madolche Hootcake!"

As she sat the card down, the owl appeared (ATK: 1,500).

Monster Tamer quickly replied, "I don't think so! I activate my Bottomless Trap Hole!"

Suddenly, the trap appeared and the owl was sucked into it.

Edgar then replied, "No, that was her last chance!"

Pikeru smiled and replied, "I'm going to summon the rarest card I own! I special summon my _**Guardian Eatos**_!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful guardian appeared ATK: 2,500).

Edgar then replied, "That is a rare card! Where'd she get that card?"

The crowd watched in awe.

"Next, I equip your monster with Unstable Evolution!"

Suddenly, the beast groaned (ATK: 4,200 - 1,000).

"TIme to finish you off! Attack!"

She began to chant and a huge burst of light and wind shot out and struck the huge beast and and it let out a loud groan of pain before it exploded into shards, ending the duel (Monster Tamer LP: 500 - 0).

Edgar smiled and replied, "Yes!"

Suddenly, the DF tattoo vanished from its arm and he collapsed to the ground.

-ooo-

Back at the upper viewing area, the ladies were talking about the duel.

Valkyrian Knight nodded and replied, "Curran, your sis's deck is really good."

Curran nodded and replied, "It sure is. She has a better and more powerful deck now."

"Where'd she get that Eatos card?"

Curran sighed and replied, "No clue. I'll see you later."

Suddenly, she vanished into nothing and Valkyrian Knight sighed and replied, "What is with her? I thought she'd want to be with her sis now."

-ooooooooooooooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Koala March / Normal Spell Card

Image: A koala wearing a band leaders outfit leading a army of more koalas.

Select 1 Level 4 or lower "Koala" monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it. Then, you can Special Summon 1 monster with the same name from your hand.

_**Note: **__Chumley first used this card in the Yugioh GX episode "Family Buisness" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode_.

Animal Trail / Normal Trap Card

Image: A dark trail in a dense forest with two beady red eyes at the end of it.

Activate only if a monster you control is destroyed by battle. Add 1 Beast-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.

Eucalyptus Mole

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

If this card is destroyed by battle, Special Summon 1 "Koala" monster from your Deck.

_**Note: **__These 2 cards were used by Chumley in the Yugioh GX episode "Magna Chum Laude" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Beast Burial Ritual / Normal Trap Card

Destroy 1 Beast-Type monster you control and then draw 2 cards.

Note: This card was used by Andre in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "Natural Instincts (Part 2)" (I changed its effect a little bit) and full credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Enraged Koala

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: you oppenet sends cards from the the top of their deck to the graveyard equal to all the Beast-type monsters you control.

Madaloche Tamepuff

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. When Normal or Special Summoned: Excavate the top 3 cards of your deck and add 1 "Madoloche" card from the cards excavated and then shuffle the remaining cards back into your deck if no "Madaloche" cards were excavated by this effect: Your opponent draws 1 card and this effect of "Madaloche Tamepuff" can only be used once per turn.

Madolche Guarclair

Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. When this card is Summoned: Shuffle 1 "Madolche" card in your graveyard back into your deck and then draw a card.

Madoloche Archscone

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card back into your deck. Once per turn: You can return any number of cards in your graveyard back to your deck and this card gains 200 ATK for each returned card until the end phase.

Thunder from Down Under / Normal Spell Card

Image: Master of Oz Raising its large red gloved fist in the air at Ayer's Rock under a dark and stormy sky.

Activate Only during your Main Phase 1. Tribute 1 monster with "Koala" or "Kangaroo" in its nane. Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the fiend and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the level (or rank) of the destroyed x 400. You cannot enter your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card and you can only activate "Thunder From Down Under" once per turn and this card cannot be activated if it'll reduce your opponent's lifepoints to 0.

Outback Fighter

Beast/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 3,000/8 Stars

Des Koala + Des Kangaroo

Most be Fusion Summoned with the Fusion Material monsters shown above. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation.

**-ooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Another tough duel comes to a end. In the next upcoming chapters, the Ritual Duels begin and Kristen gets the 1st one. Who will she get and can she get the win? For the next few chapters, I will not be revealing the chapter names.**


	33. Ritual Duel of Legends

Chapter 33: Ritual Duel of Legends

-oooooooooooooo-

Back at the arena, everyone was staring down at the defeated Monster Tamer.

Edgar then replied, "Let's Call Search Striker's team up."

The tamer groaned and replied, "Man, what a headache I have right now."

He slowly got up and looked around and replied, "Why I'm I back here? I was looking for a new job in Gulchton and I ended up here? I hope I didn't anything."

Matmatica then repleid, "You whipped me a few times with your whip weapon before Pikeru tore it to bits with its magic."

He sighed and replied, "I"m trally sorry about all this, everyone. I hope I can be forgiven."

Edgar nodded and replied, "I supposed so. You were being controlled by the Dark Fangs anyway, so all can be forgiven."

"Thank you so much. I want to find me wife and head back to my home in Gulchton."

"Who is your wife, if you don't mind me asking.", a curious Pikeru asked.

He then replied, "My Wife is the Beautiful Beast Trainer. I haven't seen her in 2 months. I miss her to death right now."

Pikeru smiled and replied, "She was being controlled too and one of the chosen girls defeated her and she become good and she wanted to help me with my farm and I gave her a job plus a co-ownership as well soon."

Monster Tamer then replied, "She always wanted her own job. If only we have a place to live."

Pikeru nodded nad replied, "Nothing to worry about, sir. I have a room in my farmhouse for you both. We have plenty of space and if you wanted a job, we can get you one on the farm or one in La Casita."

"That sounds good and I'll take you up on your job offer at your farm as well, Pikeru. Can we go see my wife again?"

She nodded and replied, "Lets go then."

She saw her students in the crowd and replied, "I was really impressed with all of your dishes this afternoon and it was a true honor to teach you all. You all get a A for your hard work. I'll see you all back here sometime next week and we'll be doing more vegan recipes as well."

The class nodded as she and Monster Tamer slowly left.

-ooo-

About a hour or so later, Beautiful Beast Trainer was watching Calie herd the sheep around the farm.

She smiled and replied, "This is one talented dog. I'm so glad that Search Striker allowed us to take care one of his dogs."

Suddenly, she saw Pikeru walking towards the farm's main gate and she walked over to her and replied, "Welcome back, Pikeru. How'd your class go?"

She smiled and replied, "Great and I dueled a former teacher and won as well!"

Trainer nodded nad replied, "Good to here, my friend."

Pikeru smiled and replied, "I have someone here you might now, my friend."

She pointed to Monster Tamer and she gasped and replied, "Honey?"

He then replied, "It is me, my dear."

He hopped the fence and ran to her and they both hugged and she replied, "I thought I'd never see you again, honey."

"I never thought I'd see you either, babe. Good to see you again."

Trainer looked at Pikeru and replied, "So, is he the one you dueled to get him away from the Dark Fangs for good, my friend?"

She nodded and replied, "That is very true."

"Thank you so very much for getting my husband back here with us. It really means alot to me to have my husband back here with me."

"Anytime time for my new co-owner, Trainer."

Traner looked at her with shock in her eyes and replied, "You really mean I can be a co-owner now?"

Pikeru smiled and replied, "Of course you can, my friend. You've been a good help and it'll he a honor to share my farm with you."

Tamer then replied, "Can I get a job helping this farm as well?"

Pikeru then replied, "Of course you can. You can assist your wife with chores and clean-up around the farm when it's needed."

"I'm honored for such a good job. Thank you so much."

"Anytime for my new friends."

-ooo-

That night in the lounge at the Gulchton hotel, Kelly was looking over her deck, nervous about her upcoming duel with a legend.

She sighed and replied, "I'm so nervous about my ritual duel. I never know who I'm going to duel and I'm really nervous about it."

She looked at her deck and she replied, "I'm so proud of my deck right now. Its really strong and ready for any kind of deck there is. I have one of the best red eyes decks in the game and I can't wait to use it against any of them."

She gathered up her cards and then she nodded and replied, "I can't wait to duel again!"

"That's the spirit, sis.", Kristen's voice was heard.

She quickly turned around and saw her older sister standing in the door way and she walked and replied, "Nervous as well, sis?"

Kelly sighed and replied, "This will be the toughest duel I've ever had so far since I came here. I hope I can get a win for the team."

Kristen nodded and replied, "Just believe in yourself and your deck and you'll do just fine, sis."

"I'll make sure to do that, sis. Want a grab a quick snack before you head back to bed, sis?"

Kristen then replied, "Sounds good. Lets go."

Kelly quickly gatheted her cards up and then they both left.

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was outside of a small building with 4 large metal doors and there were no images of anything on the outside.

Chief then replied, "These are the 4 Ritual Doors. All 4 of them must be defeated for the ritual to be a success. If not, we must wait another month to try again."

The 4 chosens took a step foward and Kristen then replied, "We're not letting that happen. We're winning the duels of the first time. We're all ready to kick some serious butt, Chief."

Kelly then replied, "Our decks are ready and we're confident on defeating anyone you send our way!"

Tiffany then replied, "We've been so many tough duels on this island since we got here, so this won't be any different. We're ready."

Rick then replied, "We know our friends and family will always be there for us in spirit. We're ready to take them down..hard!"

Chief then replied, "That is the spirit, young man."

Suddenly, the 1st door opened up and he replied, "Who shall be first?"

They all looked at each other and Tiffany replied, "Kick some butt, Kristen!"

Kristen nodded as she walked up to the door and inside was a portal and Chief replied, "Once you go through it, you won't be able to return until your duel is over, win or lose. Good luck."

She nodded as she walked into the portal and then it vanished and Kelly smiled and replied, "Good luck, sis."

-ooo-

Kristen was laying on some bricks under a clear sky.

Kristen slowly got up and opened her eyes and looked around and she groaned and replied, "Where am I?"

Suddenly, she saw she was on the roof of a mighty castle and she gasped and replied, "No..damn way! I'm on top of the Pegasus's old castle from his Duelist Kingdom tournament that happened a long time ago! I'm back where the first ever tournament took place! Wow."

"Glad you know where you are, young lady.", a man's voice said.

She turned and she gasped at she she saw! The gentlemen wore a fancy red suit and had white hair that covered one of his eyes. Kristen knew who he was!

He smiled and replied, "Looks like you've seen a ghost."

She then replied, "You're..Maximillion Pegasus! The creator of Duel Monsters and host of the very first duel monsters tournament ever hosted!"

Pegasus nodded and replied, "That is correct, my young friend. You're hear for somesort of special duel?"

She nodded and replied, "I'm dueling you, I'm guessing?"

He nodded and replied, "That is right."

Suddenly, a classic Battle City duel disk appeared on his and Kristen's arm and she took the deck out and looked through it and saw it was her own deck.

_Well, at least I can use my own cards in the duel. I would be toast if I had to use a different one_, Kristen thought to herself as she looked through her deck.

Pegasus then replied, "You ready for a duel, young one?"

Kristen nodded and replied, "The name is Kristen and I'm always ready for a duel against anyone, Pegasus!"

He nodded and replied, "Lets get dueling then!"

Both duelists activated fheir duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Pegasus LP: 8000 - Kristen LP: 8000)**

Pegasus then replied, "The challenger of these duels are first to start."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn noe."

Pegasus drew a card and he replied, "Its time I play my favorite card ever! It brings out a new world of fun and excitment!"

As he played and glowed** (Pegasus LP: 8000 - 7000) **and a large book appeared and opened up.

**"This place is a world of fun and laughter**_**! Its a world of...Toons!"**_

Kristen groaned and replied, "I knew it."

"I now summon my Toon Gemini Elf!"

As he sat the card down, the cartoon elf girls appeared on the field with a laugh (ATK: 1,900).

"I'll set a couple of cards facedown and its your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "Fine! I flip summon my facedown monster!"

As she flipped the card up, Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared (ATK: 1,400).

Pegasus then replied, "It's one of the cards my dear friend Yugi would use."

"I now summon my Zombyra the Dark!"

As she sat the card down, the dark hero appeared.

Pegasus quickly replied, "Can't allow that. I activate Toon Briefcase! While I have a toon, your monster is shuffled back into your deck!"

As the trap flipped up, a cartoonish briefcase with sharp teeth appeared and it shot out and swallowed Zombyra in one gulp and she took his card and shuffled the card into her deck.

"Darn it. I'll equip my Guardian with Sword of Souls!"

Suddenly, his sword turned blue (ATK: 1,400 - 2,000).

"Now, attack his Toon Gemini Elf!"

He charged at the toons and the gasped as he struck them down with his sword and they burst into a splatter of different-colored paints **(Pegasus LP: 7000 - 6900**).

"When any warrior destroys a monster with a Soul of Souls, I Got back 600 lifepoints."

She glowed **(Kristen LP: 8000 - 8600) **and she replied, "I'll set a card and its your turn now, Pegasus."

Pegasus drew a card and replied, "Since you have a monster and I don't, I can special summon my Toon Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a cartoonish form of the imfamous machine appeared and it let out a mettalic screech before it struck its metal tongue out at Kristen (ATK: 2,100).

Kristen then replied, "Never heard of that toon."

"I have more suprises in my deck, my dear. I activate Sword of Seven Stars! I banish a Level 7 monster from my hand or field and then I get to draw two cards!"

He took his Manga Ryu-Ran and slid it in his suit's front pocket and then he drew 2 cards and then replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the sword was smashed to bits (ATK: 2,000 - 1,400) and she quickly replied, "I activate my trap Hidden Barrier!"

The trap appeared.

"As long as I have this card on the field, you can't attack me directly until its removed from the field!"

"Clever young lady you are. I activate my facedown Breakthrough Skill on your Guardian!"

Suddenly, he began to glow and then Kristen replied, "You still can't attack with that toon the turn it was summoned!"

Pegasus nodded nad replied, "I know. I special summon my Toon Producer now!"

Suddenly, a old man wearing a director's outfit appeared and knelt (DEF: 2,100).

"As long as he's on my side of the field, I don't have to wait to attack with my toons! Toon Cyber Dragon, attack!"

The machine laughed as it launched a butst of hot flames and shot out and struck, blowing the elf to shards (**Kristen LP: 8600 - 7900).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Reinforcements of the Army!"

She took a card from her deck and placed in her hand and theen she replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Pegasus drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toon Cannon Soldier!"

As she sat the card down, the cartoon form of Cannon Soldier with a goofy grin (ATK: 1,400).

"I now play Toon Rollback!"

The spell card appeared.

"I can allow one of my toons to attack twice and I choose my Cannon Soldier! It'll attack your monster!"

Suddenly, it glowed and then it had cannons and guns that looked like from the classic movie_ The Mask _and fired a burst of silly string and water and shot out and a Fortress Warrior appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the attack was reflected off its armor and then it fired the same attack and struck and smashed the bulky warrior to pieces.

"Toon Cyber Dragon, attack!"

The machine laughed as it launched its attack and it shot out and struck Kristen down **(Kristen LP: 7900 - 5800).**

"Next, I'll tribute my Cannon Soldier for his effect!"

He launched another barrage of its odd and goofy attack and struck her down **(Kristen LP: 5800 - 5300) **and then the toon vanished from sight.

"There you go. Since I have Toon World on the field, I can activate Toon Pot of Greed!"

The cartoonish greed pot appeared and he drew 2 cards and then he replied, "I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Marauding Captain and with his ability, Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As she sat the cards down, the war veteran (ATK: 1,200) appeared nect to the muscular warrior (ATK: 1,700).

"I now equip Synchro Boost!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: 1,200 - 1,700) - (LV: 3 - 4).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both warriors turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Zubaba General!"

As she sat the card down, a mighty general wielding a large sword appeared (ATK: 2,000).

Pegasus then replied, "Wow. My company just started to come out with those cards as well!"

"I'll remove a Xyz Material monster to equip him with my Gagaga Kaiser!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 3,800).

"Now, Attack that toon!"

The warrior charged and the toon machine tried to get away..before the Xyz sliced the toon in twain with one slice of its sword. The pieces fell to the ground and shattered to bits **(Pegasus LP: 6900 - 5200)**.

"There we go. I'll end my turn now."

Pegasus drew a card and replied, "You are one crafy duelist. I'll now activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep tokens appeared (DEF: 0 x4).

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gearfried!"

As she sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. General, attack!"

The warrior charged and he got his sword out..but he got a shield out smashed it to bits and Kristen looked puzzled and replied, "What?"

Pegasus nodded as he took his Toon Cannon Soldier from his graveyard and placed it in his suit pocket and he nodded and replied, "Once per turn, I can prevent its destruction by banishing one Toon monster from my graveyard."

"Okay then. Gearfried, attack!"

The mighty knight went in and sliced the blue sheep apart with its sword.

"I end my turn now."

Pegasus drew a card and replied, "Since I can use Scapegoat Tokens to summon my toons, I tribute two of them for my Toon Barrel Dragon!"

As the orange and red sheep vanished from sight, a smaller and cartoonish form of the mighty Barrel Dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,600).

"His effect is just like its real form."

Suddenly, 3 coins appeared in his hand and the heads side was a Toon Barrel Dragon and the tails side was the Toon World book and he replied, "I select a card and If I can get 2 out of 3 heads, I can destroy it and I choose your General!"

He flipped a coin in the air and landed on Tails..before he flipped his last two coins and both landed on heads!

Pegasus smiled and replied, "So lucky of me!"

Suddenly, the cannons on the machine fired a burst of energy and it shot out and the mighty warrior was blasted into tiny shards as the attack struck him down.

"Since I still have my producer on the field, I'll attack now!"

He fired two bursts of energy and it shot out and smashed the iron knight to bits **(Kristen LP: 5900 - 5100).**

"You are one crafy duelist, but I'm better. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I activate Mimicat! If I have a Toon World and a Toon monster, I can either special summon a monster from your graveyard or place a spell or trap card you my have and I choose your Reinforcements of the Army!"

A cartoonish cat shot out from the Toon World book and took the spell and placed on his side of the field facedown and then it flipped up and he took a monster and placed in his hand and then he replied, "I'll use my Toon Barrel Dragon's effect to target your Hidden Barrier trap!"

The machine aimed it and the 3 coins appeared in his hand he flipped all of them and all 3 were tails!

"Can't win them all. I guess. Toon Barrel Dragon, attack!"

It fired its attack and a Little Wingaurd appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) before the blast atomized the small warrior.

"Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Zombyra again!"

As she sat the card down, the dark hero appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I tribute it to special summon my Turret Warrior!"

As he saluted and vanished, the rocky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 3,300).

"Attack his Toon Barrel Dragon!"

He fired a barrage of bullets and they shot out and the toon's eyes bugged out before it shattered into little pieces of metal **(Pegasus LP: 5200 - 4500).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Pegasus drew a card and replied, "I banish my Breakthough Skill to negate your monsters effect!"

As he took the trap card and banished it, it began to chip (ATK: 3,200 - 1,200).

"Next, I tribute my last Scapegoat for my Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

As the final sheep token vanished, a cartoon form of Dark Magician Girl. It looked like a young girl in a Dark Magician Girl costume (ATK: 2,000).

"Now, attack her Warrior!"

She laughed as she went and slammed her staff onto the top of the bulky warrior and cracks started to appear all over the warrior before it collapsed into a pile of dust and pebbles **(Kristen LP: 5100 - 4300)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll end my turn now."

Pegasus drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toon Goblin Attack Force!"

As he sat the card down, the goofy goblin toons appeared with laughs they held wiffle bats and plastic clubs (ATK: 2,300).

"Lets do it. Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

She laughed as she went in and a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and she struck her on the head with her staff and as the toon returned, small birds were flying around her head before she shattered into pixels and then a 2nd one appeared (DEF: 1,200) and the goblin group went in and struck her down with their weapons and as she faded away, a 3rd one of her appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"There you go, young lady.I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Jutte Fighter!"

As she sat the card down, the tiny warrior appeared (ATK: 700).

"I now tune them together!"

The tuner's sai began to glow as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Warrior Lady, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Gaia Knight the Force of Earth!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty knight appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Pegasus nodded and replied, "Really good monster, young lady."

"Thank you, Pegasus. Now, attack her Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

He charged in and she tried to get away, but he struck her in the back with its spear. She let out a cry as she melted into a colorful puddle of pant **(Pegasus LP: 4500 - 3900).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Pegasus drew a card and replied, "I activate Shadow Toon!"

The spell card appeared.

Kristen smiled and replied, "Can't allow that. I activate Dark Bribe!"

As the trap flipped up, the spell card shattered into tiny shards and he drew a card and replied, "I'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands and then she replied, "I summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As she sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now play Forbidden Chalice on your Producer!"

Suddenly, he let out a groan.

"Lets do it. Gaia Knight, attack!"

He charged in and Toon Producer was blown to shards as the knight struck him with its lance.

"Attack his Goblins, Swordsman!"

He swung his sword and a wave of blue flames shot out and incinerated the whole group and then their charred weapons fell to the ground and turned to dust as they hit the ground.

"You are a excellet opponent, Pegasus. I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Pegasus drew a card and replied, "I play Stray Lambs!"

Suddenly, two more of the sheep tokens appeared (ATK: 0 x2).

"I offer 1 of them for my Toon Summoned Skull!"

As one of them vanished, the samaller and cartoon form of the mighty Summoned Skull appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Next, I activate Toon Table of Contents!"

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I special summon my Toon Producer again!"

Suddenly, the producer of the toons appeared (DEF: 2,100).

"I Attack your Gaia!"

Suddenly, his wings began to glow and so did Pegasus **(Pegasus LP: 3900 - 3400) **and then he quickly replied, "I activate Ego Boost!"

The toon laughed (ATK: 2,500 - 3,500) as it launched a burst of lightning and shot out and the mighty warrior was blasted into pixels as the lightning shock it **(Kristen LP: 4300 - 3400).**

"We are now tied! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and switch my swordsman's postion and that'll end my turn now."

Pegasus drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toonfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a cartoon form of Archfiend Soldier appeared and its sword looked like it was made of wood and metal (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Toonfiend Soldier, attack!"

The goofy fiend went in and made a slash with his sword, bisecting the fiery swordsman at the waist. The two pieces faded away before they hit the ground and then the original Flame Swordsman appeared (DEF: 1,600).

"When Toonfiend Soldier destroys a monster, I gain lifepoints equal to the level of the destroyed monster times 200!"

He glowed **(Pegasus LP: 3400 - 4200) **and then he glowed again **(Pegasus LP: 4200 - 3000) **as the fiendish toon shot out a burst of electricity and it shot out and atomized Flame Swordsman.

"I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I flip summon my facedown monster!"

As she did so, Gagaga Magician appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Next, I summon my Gagaga Kaiser!"

As she sat the card down, the gagaga warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I banish a monster in my graveyard with Kaiser's ability and then both monsters become that same level!"

She took her Gaia Knight the Force of Earth and banished it (LV: 3 - LV: 6) - (LV: 4 - LV: 6)

"Next, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Gaunlet Launcher!"

As she sat the card down, the rocky warrior appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I'll remove a Xyz Material monster to destroy your monster!"

As he took Gagaga Kaiser's card and banished it, its metal hand shot out and struck the toon and the fiend cried before it shattered to little bits and too add more humor to everything, a transparent form of the toon appeared and it was wearing a gown and he had angel wings and was playing a harp as it flew into the sky.

"That was..unexpected. Now, attack his Soldier!"

He shot its arm out again and shot out and smashed the other toon to bits with one hit of its arm** (Pegasus LP: 3700 - 3200)**.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Pegasus drew a card and replied, "I activate Toon Pills of Happiness and I now get 300 lifepoints times the number of Toon cards in my graveyard!"

He glowed (Pegasus LP: 3200 - 5900) and then he replied, "I play my Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I send both of my tokens away to summon my Toon Ancient Gear Golem!"

As the remaining tokens vanished, a smaller and toon form of the mighty Ancient Gear Golem appeared (ATK: 3,000).

Kristen then replied, "Man, these toons are getting more odd by the minute."

"That what makes them fun to use. Toon Ancient Gear Golem, attack her Gaunlet Warrior with Mechanized Toon Melee!"

The toon laughed as it went and struck the Xyz with its fist and and then it exploded into shards **(Kristen LP: 3400 - 2800).**

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and smashed into the book...but the toon was still there!

Kristen then replied, "What the hell? I thought toons needed that card to survive."

Pegasus smiled and replied, "Some toons now do not even need Toon World on the field anymore!"

"Lucky you. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Pegasus drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll.."

Kristen quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The trap appeared and a loud roar was heard and it scared the toon.

"Lucky move. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he flipped the card up, Axe Raider appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I Summon my Tune Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty robot-like tuner appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now tune both monsters together!"

Tune Warrior glowed as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Axe Raider, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Seven Swords Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty Synchro appeared (ATK: 2,300)

"Next, I equip him with a Fairy Meteor Crush and a Legendary Sword!"

He began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 2,600).

"Next, you take 800 damage once per turn for equipping him with a monster!"

Suddenly, Pegasus glowed **(Pegasus LP: 5900 - 5100).**

"Next, I send a equip card to the graveyard to destroy your Toon!"

As the Legendary Sword shattered to pieces, he swung a sword and a blade of energy went and went cleanly through the mechanical toon and nothing happened..before it fell to the ground in two pieces.

"Seven Swords, attack!"

He went and a Magician of Faith appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and was blasted into pixels as he struck her with his sword **(Pegasus LP: 5100 - 3200).**

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Pegasus drew a card and then he activated a spell and Toon World appeared again (Pegasus LP: 3200 - 2200).

Kristen then replied, "Dang."

"Next, I play Fires of Doomsday!"

Suddenly, 2 blackened smokey fiends appeared (ATK: 0).

"I tribute them both to summon the mighest toon I know. The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!"

As the two tokens vanished from sight, the imfamous toon of the whole group appeared with a roar (ATK: 3,000).

Kristen sighed and replied, "I knew that she'd be coming soon."

"Darn right. Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, attack her Seven Swords Warrior with White Lightning!"

The dragon puffed up (Pegasus LP: 2200 - 1700) and launched its attack and shot out and struck, blasting the Synchro into little triangles **(Kristen LP: 2800 - 2100).**

Pegasus smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Jar of Avarice!"

She took her Tune Warrior, Gagaga Magician, Gagaga Kaiser, Dark Bribe and Marauding Captain and shuffled the cards into her deck and then drew a new card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Pegasus drew a card and replied, "I activate my Poison of an Old Man!"

He glowed** (Pegasus LP: 1700 - 2900) **and then he replied, "I play a 2nd Mimicat!"

As he played the card, a Fairy Meteor Crush appeared in his hand and then he equipped it to this dragon.

"I attack your facedown monster!"

The dragon puffed up again **(Pegasus LP: 2900 - 2400)** before it launched its attack again and then a Gagaga Gardna appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and as she discarded a card, his shield glowed as the attack reflected off of it **(Kristen LP: 2100 - 1100)**.

"Saved yourself, I guess. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Flame Swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I tribute my Gardna for my Ganbara Lancer!"

As Gardna vanished, the mighty lancer appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now Overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Ganbara Commando!"

As she sat the card down, the warrior she used against Sebastian appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"I use his ability!"

He glowed (ATK: 2,500 - 3,000) and so did the toon (ATK: 3,000 - 2,000).

"I have one more card to use and its my Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Blue Flame Swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I transfer all of his attack to him!"

Suddenly, he glowed (ATK: 1,800 - 0) and the Xyz's weapons began to glow (ATK: 3,000 - 4,800).

Pegasus sighed and then he smiled and replied, "Go for it, young lady."

"Will do, sir! Now, attack his Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!"

The mighty warrior went and jammed his tomahawk into the dragon and dragon cried its eyes before it shattered into triangles** (Pegasus LP: 2400 - 0).**

Kristen smiled and replied, "That's game, Pegasus."

**-oooo-**

Cards made by me &amp; others

Sword of Souls / Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a Warrior-type monster. The equipped monster gains 600 ATK and when the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle: Gain 600 LP.

Hidden Barrier / Continuous Trap Card

As long as this card remains on the field: Your opponenet cannot attack you directiy if you can contol a monster on your side of the field.

Toon Producer

Warrior/Effect/LIght/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,100/4 Stars

If you control a "Toon World (or "Toon Kingdom")" and a Toon monster (Or a "Manga Ryu Ran") You can special summon this card (from your hand) in faceup defense postion. As long as this card remains in faceup defense postion: Toon Monsters can attack on the turn they're summoned. Once per turn: If this card would be destroyed in battle, You can banish 1 "Toon" monster from your graveyard to prevent its destruction. You can only control 1 "Toon Producer" at a time.

Toon Pot of Greed / Normal Spell Card

Image: A toon form of Pot of Greed and its sticking its jeweled tongue out.

Can only be activated while you control a Faceup "Toon World' or "Toon Kingdom". Draw 2 cards, but you cannot summon or activate the cards drawn with this effect during the turn they were drawn. You can only activate 1 "Toon Pot of Greed" per turn.

Toonfiend Soldier

Fiend/Toon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. While you control "Toon World" and your opponent controls no Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. When this card destroys a monster in battle: Increase your LP equal to the Level/Rank of the destroyed monster x 200.

Toon Pills of Happiness / Normal Spell Card

Activate only if you have a faceup "Toon World" or 'Toon Kingdom" on your side of the field. Increase your lifepoints equal to the number of "Toon" cards in your graveyard x 300. You can only activate one "Toon Pills of Happiness" per turn.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**The 1st Ritual Duel ends in a victory for the team. Who has the next ritual duel and who will they face and can they get a win? Find out in the next chapter.**


	34. Ritual Duel of Legends 2

Chapter 34: Ritual Duel of Legends 2

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the castle, Pegasus was still talking to Kristen about everything.

Kristen then replied, "You are one amazing person, Pegasus. You started the game, the 1st tournament ever an even helped them with the Legendary Dragon cards as well!"

Pegasus smiled and replied,"Thank you so much, young lady. It was a honor to start the game up. I hope the rest of your group does good in their duels as well."

Kristen then replied, "We'll do the best we can, sir."

Suddenly, a portal opened up and Kristen nodded and replied, "Time to go."

Pegasus then replied, "It was a honor dueling you and I hope you keep reaching for the stars and duel your darn hardest!"

Kristen gave him a thumbs up and replied, "Indeed I will, sir."

She walked though the portal and it vanished and he replied, "Time for another white wine spitzer and then watch some classic reruns of Funny Bunny and then head to sleep."

-ooo-

Back at the Gravekeeper's area, they were watching her door to see what would happen.

Tiffany then replied, "How we tell if was a win or a loss, sir?"

Chief pointed to jewel in the middle and he repleid, "If the Ritual Stone turns red, it was a failure and if she won, it'll told gold."

Suddenly, the stone began to glow and Kelly replied, "Come, good color!"

Suddenly, it turned gold and Tiffany nodded and replied, "She won the duel!"

The door opened up and Kristen walked through it and it closed up and Chief nodded and replied, "Congratulations on your ritual win, young lady. Only 3 more to go."

Kristen smield and replied, "I just had one of the best duels I've ever had in my life! I just dueled a redone deck used by Maximillion Pegasus! It was awesome!"

Tiffany then replied, "Awesome, girl."

Suddenly a small treasure chest appeared infront of the door and Kristen replied, "What the?"

Chief nodded and replied, "After a win, you also get a special card to use in your deck. It is one of a kind."

She turned around and opened it up and it was a Level 4 Synchro and she picked it up and she gasped and replied, "No...damn..way."

Kelly then replied, "What is it, sis?"

Rick then replied, "Whatcha get?"

She turned to them and turned the card around and it was a Synchro and it was a handsome hoodeded warrior and she then replied, "This card is based after Edward Kenway's grandson and Haytham's son Connor and it was named this way because his true indian name is hard to pronounce."

Darrien then repleid, "That is amazing."

Kelly then replied, "No kidding, sir."

Chief looked at Tiffany and replied, "It is only 2:30 right, so you can have your duel after supper or you can challenge it after a quick breakfast in the morning. What do you prefer?"

Tiffany then replied, "Tomorrow, sir. I want to make sure my deck is ready to go and strong enough to win with."

"Fair enough, young lady. See you all tomorrow."

-ooo-

That night at the Gulchton hotel lounge, Kristen was looking at her new card she won from her ritual duel while the rest of the group enjoyed a small late snack of a small pizza and some sodas.

Kristen smiled and replied, "Man, this is such a cool card. I can't believe I won it for me to use only. Its a powerful one of a kind card and I'm so happy to use it."

Rick nodded and replied, "Can't believe it's based on another of our family from the old days."

Kelly then replied, "Very beautiful and well-made card, sis. Another part of our family tree revealed."

Tiffany then repleid, "With the way my deck is, I can't wait to duel my opponenet. I can't wait to see what duelist from the past or future I get. It'll be a blast of a duel."

Kristen then replied, "You'll do just fine. You have a incredible deck and its a strong one too."

"Thanks, girl."

-ooo-

That night in La Casita's city square, Sebasitan was involved in a duel against a undercover dark fang and it was a Chthonian Soldier. Sebastian had a faceup Teleport, Psychic Commander (ATK: 1,400) a Krebons (ATK; 1,200) and it was equipped with a Telekenetic Charging Cell and 1 other card facedown and and the soldier had a Dark Blade (ATK: 1,800) and a Don Zaloog as well (ATK: 1,400) and 2 cards facedown and was the soldier's turn.

**(Chthonian Soldier LP: 2600 - Sebastian LP: 6800)**

Soldier drew a card and replied, "I'm bringing out my secret Weapon! I tribute both Dark Blade and my Don Zaloog for my Crescent Moon Queen!"

As they both vanished into particles of light, a beautiful warrior wielding two mighty swords appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Dirk nodde dnad replied, "Quite a rare card."

"next, I activate Forbidden Chalice on your Krebons!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600).

"Next, I play Final Attack Orders! With this trap, no monster can be in faceup attack postion! I now equip my queen with Fusion Murasame Blade!"

Suddenly, her swords turned bright red (ATK: 2,600 - 3,400).

"Now, attack!"

The warrior went made a savage cut with her first, cutting Psychic Commander in twain. As its remains faded away, he struck Krebons with her sword and it let out a disturbing laugh before it bust into globules of dark energy **(Sebastian LP: 6800 - 3000) **and then she knelt and rose to attack postion again.

"You are not the same duelist that defeated Kristen in a big-time smack-down, fool! I end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "Yes I am. I pay 800 lifepoints to bring out my Final Psychic Ogre."

As he glowed **(Sebastian LP: 3000 - 3200)**, a ogre-like psychic appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Next, I equip Final Psychic Ogre with Synchro Boost."

It glowed (ATK: 2,200 - 2,700 - LV: 6 - 7).

"Next, I summon my PsiCube."

As he sat the card down, the cube of mental energy he used against Kristen appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now tune them together."

The cube began to gloe as it split into 1 white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Final Psychic Ogre, which turned into 7 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Thought Ruler Archfiend."

As he sat the card down, the demonic psychic appeared (ATK: 2,700).

Chthonian Soldiier laughed and replied, "Too little, too late! My monster will take that thing down!"

Sebastian then replied, "You won't get a chance, you foolish fang. I activate Battle Teleportation."

The trap appeared.

"With this powerful trap and If control only 1 Psychic, It'll be allowed to attack you directly."

the soldier gulped and replied, "No.."

"This duel is over. Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack."

Suddenly, a wave of psychic energy shot out from its mouth and struck the soldier down (**Chthonian Soldier LP: 2600 - 0).**

Sebastian then replied, "That's the end."

The soldier began to glow and replied, "We'll be back soon!"

Suddenly, he and his mighty monster shattered into tiny shards that dissolved as they hit the ground and Dirk then replied, "Good dueling, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded and replied, "Thanks. Lets head back to the main building now."

Suddenly, they noticed the Queen's card on the ground and Sebastian grabbed it and he replied, "Let's save it for Kristen's deck. Its a powerful monster and warrior."

"Great idea, my friend."

They started to head towards the main building.

-ooo-

That next day after a quick meal, Tiffany was standing outside of her portal door, waiting for to open.

Chief then replied, "Good luck, young lady. Do your best and believe in yourself."

She nodded and replied, "No problem, sir."

The door slid into the ground and she walked inside and walked into the portal and then the door closed up and Kristen nodded and replied, "Good luck, girl. I hope you have success in your duel."

-ooo-

A fre minutes later, Tiffany was in a chair in a small arena of somesorts.

She slowly opened her eyes and she replied, "What a trip that was. I wonder where I am?"

She got up from the spot and looked around and gasped and replied, "This was the main dueling area at Duel Academy. Wow, what a place!"

"I thought so too when I first came here, my friend."

She turned around and she couldn't believe who she saw standing right there! A young brown-hair teen that looked a year older then she was right there and he wore a red blazer as well and he replied, "Hello there."

Tiffany then replied, "No..freaking way. You're Jaden Yuki, that legendary duelist from this school!"

He smiled and replied, "I didn't know I was that popular."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "You're a true legend in the dueling world, my friend. I can't believe I'm dueling you!"

Jaden then replied, "Can't to do so either, my friend."

"My name is Tiffany If I forgot to tell you that."

"Sounds good. Lets get to the arena area now."

They both ran into the middle of the arena and then a Duel Academy duel disk appeared on both of their arms with their correct decks in it and they both activated their duel disks and shuffled their decks as well."

Jaden smiled and replied, "Ready to get your game on?"

Tiffany then replied, "Damn right I am!"

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Jaden LP: 8000 - Tiffany LP: 8000)**

Jaden then replied, "You start the duel."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I think I will. I'll set a card and a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jaden drew a card and replied, "I'll begin with Foolish Burial."

He took a monster and discarded it from his deck and then replied, "I now summon my Elemental Hero Stratos!"

As he sat the card down, a airborne hero appeared with a yell (ATK: 1,800).

"I get to add a Hero monster from my deck to my hand!"

He did so and then he replied, "Stratos, attack her facedown monster with Air Punch!"

He flew in and a Mist Valley Thunderbird appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was blown into a shower of sparks when the hero punched it.

"You a crafty duelist. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mythical Gryphon!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty winged beast appeared (ATK: 2,000).

Jaden then replied, "Cool card."

"Trust me, I got a bunch more cool ones. Attack his Stratos!"

The creature let out a mighty roar and Stratos groaned and then exploded into shards **(Jaden LP: 8000 - 7800)**.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Jaden drew a card and replied, "I'll throw down two more facedown cards and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sky Scout!"

As she sat the card down, the winged birdman appeared (ATK: 1,800)

Jaden smiled and replied, "I activate The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! I'll special summon my old pal Winged Kuriboh from my deck now!"

As he sat the card down, the cute and adorable member of the Kuriboh clan appeared and it looked at Jaden and winked at him and Jaden nodded and replied, "Hey, old pal."

" . Sky Scout, attack!"

He flew in and struck the tiny fairy with its talons and it let out a sad moan before it shattered to little bits and then Jaden quickly replied, "I now activate Hero Signal!"

As his trap flipped up, a signal appeared in the sky.

"I use this card to briing out my Elemental Hero Neos Allius!"

As he sat the card down, a glowing hero of light appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Gryphon, attack!"

He let out a huge roar and Jaden quickly replied, "I banish Necro Gardna from my graveyard to negate your attack and I discarded it with my Foolish Burial on my first turn."

As he took the card and put in his blazer's front pocket, a dark warrior with white hair appeared and blocked the attack from reaching the hero.

"Your turn now, I guess."

Jaden drew a card and replied, "I summon my Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!"

As he sat the card down, a humanoid dolphin-like creature appeared (ATK: 600).

"I use my old pal's ability! I discard 1 card and I select a card and if it has more attack then a monster I control, you lose it and take 500 damage!"

As he took a card and discarded it, he let out a screech and it hit the 2nd card from the right in her hand and she sighed as she turned her Alector around and then its card shattered into pixels as she discarded it **(Tiffany LP: 8000 - 7500).**

"Cool. I now activate Super Double Summon! I can now Double Summon a Gemini monster like my Neos Allius and its effecta allows me to treat as Elemental Hero Neos!"

Suddenly, he began to glow.

"Next, I activate Neo Gateway!"

The spell card appeared.

"You'll see this sweet cards effect soon enough! Contact Fusion!"

Suddenly, Neos Allius looked at Aqua Dolphin and both nodded to each other as they flew into the sky and vanished.

"I bring forth Elemental Hero Aqua Neos!"

As he sat the card down, the watery form of Neos appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Next, I'll discard another card to destroy one of your cards in your hand!"

As he took a monster and discarded it, the hero shot out a burst of water and bubbles and they struck the card on the far right and she groaned as she took her Mist Vallety Soldier and discarded it.

"Now, attack her Mythical Gryphon!"

He aimed and fired another burst of water and it shot out and struck, soaking the creature and it let out a annoyed roar before it shattered into pixels **(Tiffany LP: 7500 - 7000).**

"There you go. I move to my End Phase and I lose my Aqua Neos!"

Suddenly, he vanished into nothing and then Jaden replied, "Since a fusion that requires Neos was returned to my deck, my Neo Gatway gets 2 Neo Counters and I get a Neo Guard Token."

Suddenly, a creature that looked like Neos Allius appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,200) and then two glowing white orbs flew into the portal.

"Go for it, Tiffany."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mist Valley Shaman!"

As he sat the card down, the praying winged beast appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I tune them both together!"

Soldier saluted her as she split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Sky Scout, which turned into 4 white stars as well.

"I Synchro Summon..Mist Valley Thunder Lord!"

As he sat the card down, the winged ogre of thunder appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Jaden then replied, "Sweet card, my friend."

"Thank you, Jaden. I play Enemy Controller!"

Suddenly, the token rose to attack postion.

"Now, attack it!"

He swung his claw and a burst of electricity shot out and struck, blowing the Neo Guard token to atoms** (Jaden LP: 7800 - 6500)**.

"Your turn now, Jaden."

Jaden drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew until they each drew 3 new cards and then she replied, "Sweet. I can now summon a high leveled monster from my hand since I have Necroshade in there and I discarded him with Aqua Dolphin's effect!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty hero of light appeared with a battle cry (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet the mighty Elemental Hero Neos!"

Tiffany nodded and relied, "I knew you'd bring him out sooner or later, Jaden."

"He's honored to meet you too. I play H - Heated Heart!"

Suddenly, his fist began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 3,000).

"Now, take that thing down with Cosmic Uppercut!"

He went in and struck the huge creature and it roared in pain before it exploded into a shower of sparks** (Tiffany LP: 7000 - 6600).**

:"There you go. I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Jaden drew a card and replied, "Very good. I summon my Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!"

As he sat the card down, a humanoid hummingbird-like creature appeared (ATK: 800).

"Once per turn, I gain 500 lifepoints for each card in your hand, even if it is only two!"

Suddenly, two large flowers came out of the cards and the odd creature dranked from them both **(Jaden LP: 6500 - 7500).**

"Much better. Neos, attack!"

He went in and a Flying Kamakari #1 appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and Neos struck with its uppercut and then the huge bug splattered globs of green slime that flew all over the ground and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Your turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I play Jar of Avarice!"

She took her Alector, Thunderbird, Shaman, Thunder Lord and her Mythical Gryphon and shuffled the cards into the right decks and then she drew a card and replied, "Sweetness. I banish a wind monster to bring out my Silpheed!"

As she took the first Kamakari and banished it, the windy fairy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I tribute both of them for my Mist Valley Apax Avain!"

As she sat the card down, the huge bird of the valley appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"Next, I activate Birthright!"

Suddenly, Sky Scout appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Time to fight this out. Sky Scout, attack!"

He flew in and struck Hummingbird with his talons and it groaned before it exploded into a burst of red feathers that fluttered to the ground.

"Apax Avain, attack!"

The huge creature let out a mighty caw as the shot out and struck Neos in the chest and he turned to Jaden and nodded before he burst into globules of light **(Jaden LP: 7500 - 6300).**

Tiffany smiled and replied, "There you go, Jaden! I end my turn now."

Jaden drew a card and replied, "You are one clever duelist, but so am I! I activate Convert Contact! I can discard a Neo-Spacian from my deck and my hand now!"

He took a Neo-Spacian Dark Panther and discarded it from his hand and then he took a Neo-Spacian Glow Moss and discarded it from his deck to the graveyard and he drew 2 cards and then he replied, "I now play Pot of Dichotomy!"

He took his Dark Panther, Glow Moss and Air Hummingbird and shuffled the cards back into his deck and drew 2 more cards and replied, "I'll set a card and 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "That was a clever way to to draw cards, Jaden. Apax Avain, attack!"

The huge bird let out another screech and a Elemental Hero Clayman appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck it and then Sky Scout went in and slashed at him with its claws **(Jaden LP: 6300 - 4500).**

Tiffany smiled and replied, "I'm enjoying this duel alot right now. Your turn now, Jaden."

Jaden drew a card and replied, "Maybe so, but so am I. I now summon my Air Hummingbird once more!"

As he sat the card down, the hummingbird humanoid appeared (ATK: 800).

"I won't use his ability now. I play O - Oversoul to get back my Neos from the graveyard!"

As he played another card, and the mighty hero of space appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Time for another badboy of mine! Contact Fusion!"

Suddenly, the two space creatures flew into the air and vanished and a mighty winged red-suited hero appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet the mighty Elemental Hero Air Neos!"

Tiffany nodded nad replied, "Very cool monster."

"He has a even sweeter effect! If my lifepoints are lower then yours, he'll get the difference in attack points!"

Suddenly, his wings began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 4,600).

Tiffany groaned and replied, "Damn man."

"He's one tough monster to beat! Air Neos, attack her Apax Avain!"

He flapped his wings and a huge wave of feathers shot out and stabbed into the huge winged beast and it cawed in pain before it exploded into a huge burst of feathers that flew everywhere **(Tiffany LP: 6500 - 4600).**

"There you go. I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn and that means I have to say goodbye to my big guy!"

Suddenly, Air Neos flew into the portal as well and then two more counters flew into the portal and another of the guards appeared (DEF: 1,300).

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "Time to get down to buisness! Slate Warrior, I summon you!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-headed fiend appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Sky Scout, attack!"

The birdman flew and struck with its talons and the token groaned before it shattered into tiny shards of light that dissolved as they hit the ground.

"Attack Jaden Directly!"

Slate Warrior rushed in and Jaden quickly replied, "I activate my 2nd The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!"

Suddenly, another the adorable fairies appeared (DEF: 200) and he gave it a punch and it shattered to bits.

"Lucky save. I end my turn now."

Jaden drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Jar of Avarice!"

He took both Winged Kuribohs, 1 Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, O - Oversoul and his Stratos and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew a new card and replied, "Next, I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands and then he replied, "Since my Neo Gatway has 4 Neo Counters on it, I can send it to the graveyard to activate a Neo Space card directly from my deck!"

As the portal vanished, the arena turned into one huge galaxy as he slid the card into this field slot.

Tiffany nodded and replied, "So, this is the legendary Neo Space? Awesome."

"I know it is. I summon my Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!"

As he sat the card down, the dolphin humanoid appeared with a cry (ATK: 800).

"I now play NEX! This spell will evolve Aqua Dolphin into Marine Dolphin!"

Aqua began to glow until it turned into a more-powerful looking creature (ATK: 1,100).

Tiffany then replied, "Intresting."

"Next, I play Ancient Rules!"

Suddenly, Elemental Hero Neos appeared again (ATK: 2,500).

"Contact Fusion again!"

The two space creatures nodded as they flew into the sky and then a mighty warrior of water appeared (ATK: 2,800 - 3,300).

"Meet the mighty Elemental Hero Marine Neos!"

Tiffany groaned and replied, "Just great."

"Lets do it. Attack her Scout with Water Gush!"

He aimed his hand and it fired a huge burst water and it shot and struck, reducing Sky Scout to a pile of wet feathers** (Tiffany LP: 4600 - 3100).**

"There you go. I end my turn now and thanks to Neo Space, my Hero doesn't have to return to my Extra Deck!"

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a card and I'll switch Slate Warrior to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jaden drew a card and replied, "I summon Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, the muscular hero appeared with his sword (ATK: 1,500).

"Wildheart, attack!"

The mighty warrior went and swung his sword, cutting right down the middle of the fiend. the two halves dissolved into grainy particles and he let a low groan (ATK: 1,500 - 1,000).

"Marine Neos, attack!"

He fired a huge burst of water and shot out and a Shield Wing appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and the water did nothing to the small winged beast.

"Your turn now, Tiffany."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Suddenly, the storm began and the Neo Space vanished (ATK: 3,300 - 2,800).

"I Now summon my 2nd Soldier!"

As she sat the card down, the ogre-like soldier appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now tune them together!"

Mist Valley nodded as he split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Shield Wing, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Mist Valley Divine Gryphon!"

As she sat the card down, the huge thunder winged beast appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,500).

Jaden nodded and replied, "Sweet monster you have there."

"Thanks. I now banish another wind monster to bring out my other Silpheed!"

As she sat the card down, another of the windy fiends appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I play Shrink!"

Suddenly, Marine Neos shrank down to half of its normal size (ATK: 2,800 - 1,400).

"Lets do it. Silpheed, attack!"

She swung her scepter and a burst of blue energy shot out and struck, blowing Wildheart to atoms.

"Divine Gryphon, attack!"

The creature let out a mighty roar as it glowed and a huge burst of elecricity and shot out and Marine Neos exploded into particles as the attack struck him down **(Jaden LP: 4500 - 2700)**.

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Jaden drew a card and replied, "I activate Shard of Greed!"

The card appeared.

"Next, I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "Divine Gryphon, attack!"

The huge Synchro fired its attack and it shot out and Winged Kuriboh appeared for the 3rd time (DEF: 200) before the blast atomized the tiny fairy.

"Your turn now."

Jaden drew a card and replied, "I first set two cards facedown."

Two more facedowns appeared and then a glowing green shard flew into the Shard of Greed card (Counters: 0 - 1).

"Next, I activate Contact Fusion! With this powerful spell card, I can return Monsters loses for a Elemental Hero Neos fusion and return them to my deck and I'll return Flare Scarab and Elemental Hero Neos that are in my hand!"

As the two appeared and flew into the sky, a fiery and insect-looking form of Neos appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"This is Elemental Hero Flare Neos!"

Tiffany then replied, "Great."

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 4,000).

"Now, toast her Mythical Gryphon!"

He aimed hiis arm and a huge burst of flames shot out and struck the huge creature and it let out a roar before it exploded into a shower of ash and fiery sparks of light **(Tiffany LP: 3100 - 1600)**.

"That'll do it for me."

Suddenly, Flare Neos flew into the sky and vanished.

Tiffany drew a card and Jaden quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The roar was heard.

"Dang it. I'll switch Silpheed to defense and then I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jaden drew a card and a 2nd shard flew into the card and then he replied, "I summon my Stratos again!"

As he sat the card down, the airborne hero appeared (ATK: 1,800) and he added another monster from his deck to his hand and then replied, "Since my Shard of Greed has 2 counters on it, I'll send it to the graveyard to draw 2 cards."

As the spell faded away, he drew 2 new cards and then replied, "Next, I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Wildheart appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Next, I activate my facedown Polymerization to fuse Wildheart with Bladedge that's in my hand!"

The two heroes appeared and merged together, resulting in the hulking warrior with a large sword (ATK: 2,600).

"Meet Elemental Hero Wildedge!"

Tiffany nodded and replied, "Cool."

"Thanks. Wildedge, attack them both!"

He went and quickly struck, blowing Silpheed to little bits and then he went in and struck and another Shield Wing appeared (DEF: 900).

"Darn it you. I'll play my Shield Crush!"

Suddenly, the bird exploded into shards.

"That'll end my turn now."

TIffany drew a card and replied, "I activate a Jar of Avarice of my own!"

She took her Slate Warrior, Soldier, SIlpheed, Thunder Lord and Mythical Gryphon and shuffled the cards into the right decks and then she drew a new card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Divine Gryphon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,500).

"I summon my Mist Valley Falcon!"

As she sat the card down, the windy spellcaster appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"I now activate Burden of the Mighty!"

Suddenly, all warriors groaned (ATK: 1,800 - 1,400) - (ATK: 2,600 - 1,800).

"I'll set a card."

She did so and replied, "Lets do it. Falcon, attack his Stratos!"

She went in and her facedown card vanished and she struck with her sword, blowing Stratos into a shower of pixels.

"Divine Gryphon, attack!"

He launched his burst of lightning and shot out and struck, blowing Wildedge to shards** (Jaden LP: 2700 - 1300)**.

Tiffany smiled and replied, "The card I returned was my Treasure Map!"

She drew 2 cards and then discarded the card and she replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Jaden drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and smashed the Burden card to bits.

"I now activate Miracle Fusion to summon something new!"

As he took Wildheart and Marine Neos and banished them both, a icy hero appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"

Tiffany nodded and replied, "Awesome."

"Next I play own Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Bladedge appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Tiffany groaned and replied, "Oh, boy."

"Lets do it. Zero, attack!"

he began to glow as a huge wave of chilling air shot out and froze Falcon solid. Seconds, it shattered into icy shards.

"Bladedge, attack!"

He went in and struck with its blades, blowing Divine Gryphon to pixels **(Tiffany LP: 1600 - 1000)**.

Jaden smiled and replied, "This duel is almost over. I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I banish 2 Wind monsters to bring out my Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Winds!"

As she took her Falcon and Shield Wing and banished it, The windy Dragon Ruler appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,400).

"I now attack your Zero!"

He went and then she quickly replied, "I activate Unbreakable Spirit!"

Suddenly, the windy dragon began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 4,900)

Jaden sighed and then he smiled and replied, "Go for it!"

"It was a honor, Jaden. Attack!"

He opened his mouth and a burst of wind shot out and smashed right through the icy warrior and what remained of the hero fell to the ground and shattered as it hit the ground **(Jaden LP: 1300 - 0).**

Tiffany smiled and replied, "That's game, Jaden."

**-ooo-**

Cards made by me &amp; others

Crescent Moon Queen

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 1,700/7 Stars

This card can attack twice per battle and if does, switch it to faceup defense postion and its postion cannot be changed except by a card's effect.

_**Note: **__This card was created by Cyber Commander and first appeared in his "Yugioh Junior: City of Souls" story (Which has been removed) and full credit goes to him._

Neo Gateway / Continuous Spell Card

Image: Elemental Hero Aqua Neos escaping into a glowing portal and then a monster that looks like a younger Elemental Hero Neos Allius is coming out of the same portal.

When a Fusion Monster with "Elemental Hero Neos" is returned to the Extra Deck by its effect: You can special summon 1 "Neo Spacian Guard Token (Warrior/Light/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars) to your side of the field and then place 2 Neo Counters on this card (Max: 4). When this card has 4 Neo Counters on it, you can sent it to the graveyard and then you can activate a "Neo Space" from your deck to your side of the field. Only 1 "Neo Gateway" can be on the field at a time.

-ooooo-

**Another ritual duel is done and won. Kelly gets the next duel and can she do it? Find out in the next chapter. **


	35. Ritual Duel of Legends 3

Chapter 35: Ritual Duel of Legends 3

-oooo-

Back at the arena, Tiffany and Jaden were talking about everything.

Jaden then replied, "Man, you've had a intresting life. Meeting new friends as soon you had your first duel."

Tiffany smiled and replied, "I treasure every day as a human and a true duelist, Jaden. You can't let the small things like that bring you down and spoil your mood."

"Very true. I've had quite alot of adventures with my friends here and I loved every day of it?"

Tiffany then replied, "Did you and Chazz finally settle as dueling greats at all?"

Jaden sighed and replied, "I did. We had one more duel here before we both graduated from the school. He managed to bring out Ojama King and his Armed Dragon LV10 and I had nothing. I drew my Winged Kuriboh and then I set it. He tried to use his Armed Dragon's effect to wipe it out, but I activate my Divine Wrath to silence that huge menace. He summoned his Chthonian Soldier and wiped my little friend out with one attack and then when I was my turn, I play Miracle Fusion to bring out my Electrum and I had 1000 lifepoints right now and he had 1200 and then Chazz fiinally admired my spirit and power as a duelist and he told me to end it in a tie and I attacked his Soldier with Electrum and we both took enough damage to end it in a tie. Since that day, we've become the best of friends and we keep in touch as well."

Tiffany then replied, "Awesome story, Jaden."

Suddenly, a portal appeared and Tiffany smiled and replied, "I have to go. It was a honor to duel and meet you, my friend."

"Likewise, Tiffany."

She walked through the portal and it vanished and Jaden nodded and replied, "Good luck in the future, my friend."

He heard his stomach growl and he replied, "Wonder if they still have those Eggwiches here?"

-ooo-

Back at the grounds, they were all watching Tiffany's door jewel and hoping for the best.

Kristen replied, "Please, be a good color."

Kelly then replied, "She can do it. She has a awesome deck."

Rick then replied, "Come on.."

Suddenly, the jewel began to glow and then it turned gold and everyone cheered and Darrien nodded and replied, '2 down, 2 to go."

The door opened up and Tiffany walked out of the door and she replied, "Hey, everybody!"

Rick then replied, "Who did you have to duel!"

Tiffany then replied, "Jaden Yuki and his Neo-Specian Hero deck. It was a hard duel, but I got the win for us!"

Chief nodded and replied, "Well done on your victory, young one. You've made us proud."

And like with Kristen, a small treasure chest appeared infront of her door and she opened it up and inside was a RItual Spell Card and a Ritual monster to go with and she grabbed both cards and she nodded and replied, "Wow, what powerful cards."

She took the cards and slid them into her deck and Kristen replied, "Anything that'll make your deck super powerful?"

Tiffany nodded and replied, "Damn right, girlfriend. I have a better deck that'll need a little rework, but I'll do what I can."

Chief looked at Kelly replied, "Tonight or Tomorrow for your duel?"

Kelly smiled and replied, "I want to have it tomorrow morning, sir. I'll be more ready to go then."

"Very well, young one. Be back here tomorrow morning and you'll have one of the toughest duels You'll ever been in."

The gang nodded as they began to leave the ritual grounds.

-ooo-

That night at the Dark Fang HQ, Tatyana was talking to her kids about everything.

Tatyana looked at Trisha and replied, "Your duck fried rice was outstanding and really good. So proud of your cooking skills, honey."

"Thank you mom. It's a honor to cook with all of you."

Trevor then replied, "I heard a Chthonian Soldier got beat by Sebastian Last night in the city. That guy is one dangerous duelist."

Tatyana nodded and replied, "He's had a troubled past and he came to World Island to help out as much as he can. I feel bad that he lost his only daughter and then his wife had gone missing as well. It's hard to lose someone you love and adore."

Tamara then replied, "I know, but we've made it this far already and we're doing our best to make dad proud of us, mom. We can do it. We need to stick together and keep going on as a unbreakable team."

Tatyana then replied, "Thank you, Tamara. I think we all should head to bed and wait for what tomorrow brings us all."

The kids nodded to her as well.

-ooo-

That night in the lounge, Kelly was going over her deck one last time before her ritual duel.

Kelly smiled and replied, "I have a great dragon deck and I can't wait to use against the duelist tomorrow."

As he gathered her cards up, Kristen walked in and she replied, "Hey, sis."

Kelly looked at her and replied, "Hey, what's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were ready for the hardest duel ever."

"I will be, sis. I can't wait for my duel tomorrow."

Kristen opened her pants pocket and took a card out and she handed to Kelly and replied, "You'll be a better user of this card, sis."

She grabbed the card and it was her Kachi Kochi Dragon, the card she used against Sparks and Kelly replied, "You mean it?"

"Its not a warrior and besides, you have a pure dragon deck and this card will go go with it."

She nodded as she slid the card into her Extra Deck pile and she replied, "What time is it, sis?"

She checked her watch and replied, "Its about 8:00."

"Cool. Want grab Tiffany and get a small snack before we go to sleep?"

Kristen smiled and replied, "Sounds good to me, sis. Lets go."

-ooo-

Back at La Casita's main building, Dirk and Sebastian were talking about everything that was going on.

Sebastian then replied, "I just defeated another of those Fang nuts early this morning."

Dirk nodded and replied, "I clobbered a couple of them myself. They're driving me nuts right now."

Sebastian then replied, "All we can do is protect the city as much as we can, buddy. We're doing good. Darrien called you yet about how the ladies are doing yet?"

"Yep; Kristen and Tiffany have won their duels and only Kelly and Rick are left to duel now."

Sebastian then replied, "They can do it. They're all great duelists."

"Damn right. Have you've heard from Walter lately? He hasen't been heard around or seen around this city in 3 days now. Darrien was getting worried before he left with "

"I haven't either. Its wierd."

Dirk sighed and replied, "We'll worry about more after Darrien gets home."

"Sounds good."

-ooo-

That next day, The gang was behind Kelly as they all stared at the door.

Chief then replied, "You ready for this one, young lady?"

Kelly nodded and replied, "As ready as I will ever be, sir."

Suddenly, the door slid open and Kelly walked into the portal and then the door closed up and Kristen smiled and replied, "Do the best you can, sis. We all believe you can bring whoever your face to their knees!"

-ooo-

A little while later, Kelly was on her back in the middle of a giant stadium.

She slowly stood up and looked around and the arena she was in was in the middle of a racetrack of somesorts and then she replied, "I'm in the stadium where Yusei Fudo won the Fortune Cup!"

"You got that right, young lady.", a young man's voice said.

She turned around and saw someone on a red duel runner of somesorts and she gasped and replied, "No..damn way!"

He got off his bike took off his helmet and Kelly knew who he was by his own hair style and dueling outfit.

Kelly then replied, "You're Yusei Fudo!"

Yusei nodded and replied, "That I am, young lady. I'm here to duel you for something important?"

Kelly nodded nad replied, "It's my ritual duel and my name is Kelly."

"Then lets get going then."

Suddenly, a Classic Battle City duel disk appeared on both of their arms with their right decks and Extra Decks and they both shuffled them and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Yusei LP: 8000 - Kelly LP: 8000)**

Kelly then replied, "I'd be honored if you started the duel, Yusei."

Yusei nodded as he drew a card and replied, "I'll take you up on that offer, my friend. I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "First I Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and shout and his facedown Scrap-Iron Scarecrow lifted up and shattered to bits.

"I summon my Lancer Windwurm!"

As she sat the card down, the dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Windwurm, attack!"

he charged in and a large brown gear appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and he stabbed it and it shattered to little bits of metal **(Yusei LP: 8000 - 7200) **and Yusei then replied, "When Synchron Gear is flipped up, I get an Synchron tuner from my deck to my hand."

He took a monster from his deck and then placed it in his hand.

"Your turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I summon my Junk Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, the ripcord tuner appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I use his effect to bring back my Synchron Gear!"

As he sat the card down, the large gear appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now tune Synchron with my Gear!"

He grabbed the ripcord and pulled it hard and it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Synchron Gear, which turned into 3 white stars and as this was hall happening, Yusei raised his hands in the air and began to chant:

_"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

As he sat the card down, his most well-known Synchro (Besides his dragons) appeared (ATK: 2,300).

Kelly nodded and replied, "Wow."

"I know. Attack her Windwurm with Scrap Fist"

He flew and punched hard, blowing Windwurm to shards **(Kelly LP: 8000 - 7500).**

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a car dand replied, "I summon my Rockstone Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a rocky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Junk Warrior, attack!"

he went and then Yusei quickly replied, "I activate my Scrap Fist Quickplay spell! It allows me to use 3 different effects and I'll use the one that allows piercing damage!"

Junk Warrior's fist glowed as it flew in and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and was blasted into triangles when the Synchro punched it out (Kelly LP: 7500 - 6300) and then a 3rd one appeared and then Rockstone Warrior went and punched it as well and it shattered into pixels and then she replied, "I special summon my Wish Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a small dragon appeared (ATK: 700)

"Okay then. Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Wish Dragon for a couple of tokens!"

As it vanished, two smaller dragons appeared (ATK: 0 x2).

"I offer them both for my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

As the two monsters vanished into dark burning embers, the mighty Red Eyes appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,400).

Yusei nodded and replied, "Cool dragon, my friend."

"Thanks, Yusei! Now, attack his Junk Warrior!"

He shot out its fiery breath and shot out and struck, reducing the Synchro to a hot pile of ash **(Yusei LP: 7200 - 7100).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Rockstone to defense postion and then I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Dragonute!"

As she the card down, the dark dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Dragonute, attack!"

The dragon went and brought its axe down, cutting Rockstone Warrior in twain. The two pieces crumbled into dust and then two smaller forms of its head appeared (DEF: 0 x2) and then the dragon knelt (DEF: 1,200)

"Red Eyes, burn his facedown monster!"

He fired its fiery burst and shot out and a Fortress Warrior appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the blast blew off a small part of its armored body.

"That's one of my sisters's favorite cards! I activate Dragon's Gunfire and I'm giving you 800 damage, Yusei!"

As she played the card, a burst of flames shot out from Red Eyes and struck him down **(Yusei LP: 7100 - 6300)**.

"Your turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I play Star Treasures!"

The spell card appeared.

"When a Synchro Summon a certain monster, this card gains a Star Counter and when it gets two, I get two cards from my deck. I now summon my Dark Resonator!"

As he sat the card down, the small fiend wielding a pitchfork appeared (ATK: 1,300).

Kelly gulped and replied, "That's..8 levels worth of monsters!"

"You should know what's next then. I tune all 4 of my monsters together!"

The small fiend's tunefork glowed as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through both tokens and Fortess Warrior, which turned into a total of 5 white stars and as this process was happening, Yusei raised his hands in the air and began to chant:

"Clu_stering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, __**Stardust Dragon**__!"_

As he sat the card down, one of the most beautiful dragons in the game appeared with a roar and every duelist knew that Stardust Dragon was Yusei's true ace monster (ATK: 2,500).

Kelly smiled and replied, "ITs a honor to duel your dragon, Yusei."

He nodded as golden star appeared and flew into the card (Star Counters: 0 - 1).

"Thank you. Stardust Dragon, attack her Red Eyes with Cosmic Flare!"

The dragon roared as it launched its trademark attack and shot out and struck the dragon and it roared in pain before it exploded into black globules** (Kelly LP: 6300 - 6200).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Axe Dragonute to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty barbarian appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Axe Raider, attack!"

He rushed in and struck with his ax, cutting right down the middle of Axe Dragonute. The two halves dissolved into particles.

"Stardust Dragon, attack her facedown monster!"

The dragon launched its attack and it shot out and a Dynamite Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,300) before the attack struck and it exploded into a shower of ash that covered Stardust (ATK: 2,500 - 2,200).

"Lucky move. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I activate Galaxy Cyclone!"

A storm of energy begn and Yusei's facedown Mirror Force lifted up and shattered into tiny shards.

"Should of known. I play Swing of Memories!"

Suddenly, Red Eyes appeared again (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I summon my Gagaga Magician!"

As she sat the card down, the dark spellcaster appeared (ATK: 1,500).

Yusei nodded and replied, "Cool monster."

"Thanks, I Change his level from 4 to 7!"

Suddenly, he glowed as 7 stars on his belt lit up (LV: 4 - 7).

Yusei then replied, "With a effect that powerful, he must have somesort of drawback."

"Yep. He cannot be used in a Synchro Summon at anytime. I now overlay my 2 level 7 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into black glowing orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a larger mettalic form of a Red Eyes appeared with a proud roar (ATK: 2,800).

Yusei then replied, "Xyz monsters seem like a very neat group of monsters."

"Very True, Yusei. Now, attack his Stardust with Giga Flare Metal Blast!"

The metal dragon roared as it launched a huge burst of fire and energy and shot out and struck, blasting Stardust Dragon into tiny shards** (Yusei LP: 6300 - 5700).**

Kelly smiled and replied, "I..just took down your Stardust. I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "Well done, my friend. I'll switch Axe Raider to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the crystalized dragon appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its flames and they struck, blowing Axe Raider to pixels.

"Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its attack and a Sonic Chick appeared on the card (DEF: 300) and the small bird ran around in circles to avoid the attack, which it did and then fell asleep on the ground.

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I first play Breakthrough Skill on your dragon because I looked at its ability!"

The dragon roared as was turning red.

"Next, I summon my Quick-Span Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a small metallic tuner appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I banish 1 spell card from my hand to summon my Little Avenger!"

As he took a One for One card and banished it, a small young warrior appeared (ATK: 700).

"Next, I Tune all 3 of my monsters!"

Quick-Span Knight began to glow as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Sonic Chick and Little Avenger, which turned into a total of 3 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Stardust Assault Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty Synchro warrior appeared (ATK: 2,100) and then another star flew into the spell card (Star Counters: 1 - 2).

"I'm going to activate 4 different kinds of effects now! First, I send my Star Treasures with 2 coutners away for 2 cards."

As the spell dissolved into particles, he drew 2 new cards and then he replied, "Next, Since I used Quick-Span Knight in a Synchron Summon, one of monsters loses 500 ATK!"

Suddenly, the dragon roared (ATK: 2,800 - 2,300).

"Next, Since I used Little Avenger in a Synchro Summon, I get any Equip Spell Card from my deck to my hand!"

He took a card from his deck and added it to his hand and then he replied, "Last, Since I Synchro Summon Stardust Assault Warrior while I have no other monsters, I can special summon a Junk monster from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Junk Synchron appeared (DEF: 500).

"Lastely, I equip my Stardust Assault Warrior with United We Stand!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: 2,100 - 3,700).

Kelly then replied, "You are one talented duelist, Yusei."

"Thank you. Stardust Assault Warrior, attack!"

Suddenly, two beams of light shot out from its weapons and they shot out and struck the huge dragon in the chest and it roared in pain before it exploded into a huge fiery cloud of black smoke **(Kelly LP: 6200 - 4800).**

Yusei nodded and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I use the 2nd effect of Galaxy Cyclone! I banish to destroy another of your spell or traps!"

As she banished the card, the equip shattered to pieces (ATK: 3,700 - 2,100).

"I'll switch my Dragon to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and its your turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Junk Synchron for Turret Warrior!"

As the tuner vanished, the mighty bulky warrior used by Kristen appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 2,500).

"My Stardust Assault Warrior can do piercing damage! Attack!"

He went and struck with its weapons, blasting Luster Dragon into shards **(Kelly LP: 4800 - 4300).**

"Turret Warrior, attack!"

He launched its bullets and shot out and a Twin-Headed Behemoth appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and was blown to little bits as the bullets struck it

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

As he finished his turn, the two-headed appeared again (ATK: 1,000).

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Luster Dragon appeared (DEF: 1,600).

"I tribute both of my dragons for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As the two dragons vanished, the huge fiery dragon appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,900).

"Now, roast his monsters!"

He launched his flames and they shot out and struck, blowing Turret Warrior to little pieces and then the flames shot out again and struck the mighty Warrior and he groaned before he exploded into triangles **(Yusei LP: 5700 - 4500).**

Kelly smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I activate Jar of Avarice!"

He took his Stardust Assault Warrior, Junk Warrior, United We Stand, Dark Resonater and Rockstone Warrior and shuffled the cards into the right decks and then he replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I activate Dragonic Healing Jar!"

As she took her Twin-Headed Behemoth and banished, she began to glow (Kelly LP: 4300 - 5700).

"Tyrant Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its flames and a Fortress Warrior appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the first fiery burst blew a chunk of its body away and the 2nd blast blew the rest of the warrior to pieces.

"My sis likes that card alot too. I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Turret Warrior appeared again (ATK: 1,200).

"I now summon my Counselor Lily!"

As she sat the card down, the older Injection Fairy Lily appeared as a beautiful office worker appeared (ATK: 500).

"I now tune her with Turret Warrior!"

She smiled as she split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Turret Warrior, whichi turned into 5 white stars and as this was happening, Yusei raised his hands in the air and began to chant:

_"Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through the world! Synchro Summon! Stardust Spark Dragon!"_

As he card down, the light form of Stardust Dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,500 - 2,500).

Kelly then replied, "Beautiful card."

"I know it is. Since I used Counselor Lily in a Synchro Summon, I can pay 500 lifepoints to give my Synchro 1000 points until end phase!"

As he glowed **(Yusei LP: 4500 - 4000), **the large dragon began to glow brighter (ATK: 2,500 - 3,500).

"Now, attack her Tyrant Dragon with Cosmic Spark Flare!"

The dragon roared as it launched a light form of Stardust Dragon's attack and shot out and struck, blowing Tyrant Dragon to atoms **(Kelly LP: 5700 - 5100).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Stardusr Spark Dragon's attack went back to normal (ATK: 3,500 - 2,500).

Kelly drew a card and then Yusei replied, "Once per turn during each of our turns, I can use my dragon's effect to make it indestructable in battle and card effects and I'll use his ability on itself!"

The dragon began to glow.

"Fine with me. I'll set a monster and my last card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "Once again, I'll protect my dragon again!"

It glowed.

"I'll attack!"

He launched its attack again and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was vaporized when the attack struck it and she drew 5 new cards and Yusei discarded his only card (A Salvage Warrior) and both a new hand of 5 cards and he replied, "I'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and Yusei pointed to his dragon and she smiled and replied, "I activate Breakthrough Skill on your Dragon!"

Suddenly, it stopped glowing.

"Next, I play Foolish Burial."

He took a monster and discarded it and then he replied, "I now summon Versago the Destroyer!"

As she sat the card down, a winged dark fiend appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"Next, I activate Dragon's Mirrior and I'll banish Versago and a Red Eyes in my graveyard and Versago will be doing the part of Summoned Skull!"

As the fiend turned into a image of Summoned Skull and then both dark monsters vanished into particles of darkness, the mighty Black Skull Dragon appeared with a powerful roar (ATK: 3,200).

Yusei nodded and replied, "Very good, my friend."

"Thank you, Yusei. Now, attack his dragon with Molten Fireball attack!"

The dragon roared as it launched a burst of fiery meteors and they shot out and struck, striking the dragon in the chest and it roared in pain before it let out a weak cry and began to fall to the ground, dissolving into particles of light before it struck the ground **(Yusei LP: 4500 - 3800).**

Kelly smiled and replied, "Take that, Yusei !I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll set a couple of a cards facedown and then I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vanguard of the Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

Yusei quickly replied, "I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!"

Suddenly, Vanguard dissolved into particles and she groaned and replied, "Darn it. Attack his facedown monster!"

He fired its attack and a Speed Warrior appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and was obliterated as the fiery barrage struck it down.

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Sonic Chick (ATK: 400).

"Next, I summon my Effect Veiler"

As he sat the card down, a winged woman appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now tune them together!"

The turner began to glow as it split into one white star, which turned to green rings and the rings went through Sonic Chick, which turned into a single white star and as this was happening, Yusei raised his hands in the air and began to chant:

_"Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"_

As he sat the card down, the racecar Synchron appeared (ATK: 200).

"Next, Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Stardust Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Kelly gulped and replied, "Don't tell me you're bringing out your Shooting Star Dragon now."

"Actually, I'm summoning someone new. I now Tune Formula Synchron with my Stardust Dragon!"

The racecar warrior began to glow as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Stardust Dragon, which turned into 8 white stars and as this was happenng as well, Yusei raised his hands in the air and began to chant again:

_"Clustering power that dwells inside this fist, change into a will that shatters steel...! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Appear, Stardust Warrior!"_

As he sat the card down, a tall and mighty warrior appeared and its armor was like Stardust Dragon's own skin and it had a beautiful glow as well (ATK: 3,000).

Kelly nodded and replied, "Really cool, but it's weaker then my dragon, Yusei."

"I know. Since I used Formula Synchron in a Synchro Summon, I can draw a card!"

He did so and replied, "I equip my Warrior with Rusted Blade - Rust Edge!"

Suddenly, a rusty sword appeared in his hand (ATK: 3,000 - 3,800).

Kelly groaned and replied, "Darn it."

"Lets do it. Attack her Dragon!"

The warrior went and jammed his sword into the huge dragon and it roared in pain before it explioded into a fiery cloud of black smoke (Kelly LP: 5100 - 4500).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the dark beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Stardust Warrior, attack!"

He rushed with a glowing sword and a Lava Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and was cut in two with he struck with his sword and then raider swung his axe and shot out and struck her down (Kelly LP: 4500 - 2600).

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Black Skull Dragon appeared (ATK: 3,200).

Yusei smiled and replied, "Nice try, but I activate my Stardust Warrior's effect to tribute him to negate your special summon and destroy your monster!"

As he dissolved into light, the huge dragon exploded into shards and Kelly smiled and replied, "I knew A Stardust monster that powerful had to have somesort of great ability, so I activate my facedown The Transmigration Prophecy! Now return your Warrior and Formula Synchron to your deck!"

He sighed as he shuffled the cards into his deck and then she replied, "I now play Burial from the Different Dimension!"

She tooked her banished monsters and returned them to her graveyard and then she replied, "I now play my 2nd Dragon's Mirror to fuse the Lord of the Dragons in my hand with the Versago in my graveyard and it'll be doing the spot of Divine Dragon Ragnarok!"

As both monsters and vanished, the mighty King Dragun appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,400).

Yusei nodded and replied, "Wow."

"Wow indeed. I use my dragon's effect to special summon my Axe Dragonute!"

As she sat the card down, the dark dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Axe Dragonute, attack!"

He went and struck with his axe, blasting Vorse Raider into pixels and then the dragon knelt.

"King Dragun, direct attack!"

He roared and then launched a fiery burst of energy and it shot out and struck Yusei down **(Yusei LP: 3800 - 1400).**

Kelly smiled and replied, "A little bit more and this duel's mine! I'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion to banish my Stardust Spark Dragon and my Axe Raider to summon another one of my aces!"

As he took the two cards and placed in his jacket pocket, a mighty dragon knight appeared with a mighty sword (ATK: 3,300).

"Meet the _powerful __**Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste**_!"

Kelly gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

"Indeed. Strike Down King Dragun with your Spiral Javelin!"

he went and jammed his weapon into the dragon and roared in pain before it exploded into black globules **(Kelly LP: 2600 - 1700).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Yusei drew a card and replied, "I summon my Junk Blader!"

As he sat the card down, a junky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Draco-Equiste, attack!"

he went in and jammed his weapon into its target, blowing Axe Dragonute to little pieces.

"Junk Blader, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Magician of Faith appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and was blasted into pixels when he struck her down with its sword and he took his Dragon's Mirror and placed it back into his hand.

"I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I activate Dragon's Mirror to banish Luster Dragon and the Alexandrite Dragon I discarded with Foolish Burial earlier to summon a new member of my dragon army!"

As he took the normal dragons and banished it, First of the Dragons appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,700).

"I now attack!"

The dragon roared and then she quickly replied, "I activate Battle Fusion!"

Suddenly, it roared (ATK: 2,700 - 6,000).

Yusei sighed and then he smiled and replied, "It was a honor to duel you, Kelly."

"You two, Yusei. Attack and destroy his Draco-Equiste!"

The dragon roared and fired a burst of fiery energy and shot out and struck the mighty Fusion and then it exploded into shards, ending the duel **(Yusei LP: 1400 - 0).**

Kelly smiled and replied, "That's game, Yusei."

-ooo-

Cards used by me &amp; others

Rusted Blade - Rust Edge / Equip Spell Card

The equipped monster gains 800 ATK. When a monster equipped with this card is destroyed in battle: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Yusei Fudo in the Yugioh 5Ds manga and full credit goes to the wrtiers of that manga._

Synchron Gear

Machine/Flip/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,000/2 Stars

FLIP: Add 1 "Synchron" tuner monster from your deck to your hand. You cannot use this card's effect to get a "Synchron" tuner monster that's already in your hand.

_**Note: **__This card's stats have changed since I used it in my Future FIghters story._

Star Treasures / Continuous Spell Card

Image: Stardust Dragon flying over a nest of somesorts that has a large treasure chest it and there is a couple of Debris Dragons watching the chest as well.

When you Synchro Summon a "Stardust" Monster or a "Shooting Star Dragon" or "Shooting Quasar Dragon" : Place 1 Star Counter on this card (Max: 3). When this card has 3 Stardust Counters on it: You can send it to the graveyard to draw 2 cards. Only 1 "Stadust Treasures" Can be on the field at a time.

Small Avenger

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 700/DEF: 500/2 Stars

You can banish 1 Spell Card from your hand to Special Summon this card (From your Hand). When used in a Synchron Summon or Xyz Summon: Add 1 Equip Spell Card from your deck to your hand.

-ooo-

**Kelly wins her duel as well. Rick gets the final RItual Duel and who will he get and and can he get the win? Find out in the next chapter that'll be coming soon.**


	36. Final Ritual Duel of Legends

Chapter 36: Final Ritual Duel of Legends

-ooo-

Afer the duel had ended, Kelly and Yusei sat down in the stands and was talking with each other about stuff.

Kelly then replied, "So, you and Akiza got married a few years after your saved the future from Z-One?"

Yusei then replied, "Yep sure did and as our wedding was going on, Hunter Pace interupted it and Officer Trudge wanted to show that he could help and dueled himself. Trudge managed to summon his Montage Dragon and Goyo Guardian, which stole Pace's Skull Flames and a few turns later, Trudge crushed him with everything he got and he and his fellow officers arrested him and send him away. It was a great duel."

Kelly then replied, "Sounds like you have alot of good friends, Yusei. Just like me."

Yusei nodded and replied, "Sure do, Kelly. Even my friend Jack Atlas got married and he married Carly Carmine about 3 years after my wedding was done and over with."

"Sounds awesome, Yusei. With friends and family like that, everything will go good and fine!"

Yusei smiled and replied, "Very true, young lady."

Suddenly, a portal opened up and Yusei replied, "Its time to say goodbye, Kelly. It was a honor to duel you and good luck to you in your future events."

Kelly nodded as they both got up and they both shaked each other's hand before she got up and ran into the portal and she and it vanished and Yusei nodded and replied, "She's going to do just fine."

Suddenly, a cellphone began to rang and he took it out of his pocket and he replied, "Hello, honey. Want me to get some sushi rice on my way home? No problem, dear. Love you too. Bye."

He hung up the phone and replied, "Being married is one great feeling."

He ran to his Duel Runner and got on it and he drove out of the stadium in a flash.

-ooo-

Like with the 1st doors, the gang was waiting to see if Kelly was a winner or defeated.

Kristen then repleid, "Come on, sis. be a winner."

Rick then replied, "She can do it. She has a powerful dragon deck and I know she'll make us proud!"

Darrien then replied, "We're about to see about that, Rick."

Suddenly, the jewel began to glow.

Tiffany then replied, "Come on!"

Suddenly, it stopped glowing and it was on gold!

Kristen then replied, "Yes!"

Rick smiled and replied, "I'm the last one to get a win now!"

The door opened up and the gang cheered as Kelly walked out of it and she replied, "I got to duel the great Yusei Fudo!"

Kristen then replied, "Nice, girl."

Suddenly, the small treasure chest came out of the ground and she turned in and it opened up, showing a Fusion, Another Gemini monster and a Synchro and she took the cards out and read then and she smiled and replied, "Nice."

The small chest sank back into the ground and Kristen then replied, "Good cards, sis?"

Kelly turned to her and she nodded and replied, "You bet, sis! With these cards in my deck, I'll be a better duelist."

Chief then looked at Rick and replied, "You want to duel tomorrow morning like your family and friend?"

Rick nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. I need some time to go over it one more time."

"Very well, young one. You are the last duelist to have a Ritual Duel and if you win, all 4 of you and only you four have access to the portals that'll lead you to the light and dark fortresses."

Darrien looked at him and replied, "Wait, only the can enter the portals without any guide?"

Chief sighed and replied, "Afraid so, Darrien. If a non-ritual duelist tries to enter it, they will just walk through the portal without entering it. We have the Attribute Knights for Dark and Light waiting for them as soon as they enter anyway. They'll be fine."

Freed then replied, "Lets hope so."

Tiffany then replied, "Don't worry, we'll be just fine in our duels, Darrien. We have the decks and the spirit to win and save World Island."

Darrien smiled nad replied, "That's good to here, everyone. We all believe in every one of you, so good luck to you all."

Kristen nodded and replied, "Thanks, sir."

-ooo-

That night after supper, Kelly and Rick were going over their own decks. Rick was getting his ready for his next duels and Kelly was adding her newest cards to the deck.

Rick smiled and then replied, "My Toy Army deck is really to use and ready to defeat anyone."

He gathereds his cards into a deck and he looked at Kelly and replied, "Decided of what to do with your deck?"

Kelly sighed and replied, "Hardly. I can't figure it out. I use Gemini monsters and I can't think of anything that will help them out."

Rick then replied, "If I have any idea, I would tell you, sis."

"I know you would."

They heard the door opening and Darrien walked in and replied, "Evening, kids."

The kids nodded to him and Darrien looked at Kelly replied, "Having trouble with your deck?"

"Yes I am. I use Gemini monsters now and they're a bit confusing to use, sir."

Darrien nodded as he went into his pocket and took a few cards out and he replied, "Try these. Not Dragon monsters, but they'll help you out."

She took the 2 cards and she saw them and she replied, "These will help me out alot! Thank you."

"We had those cards for a while and no one had the right deck to use them."

He turned to Rick and replied, "You ready for your ritual duel, Rick?"

Rick nodded and replied, "Yes I am. The toy army is ready to go."

Darrien then replied, "I wish the best of you to your and your deck. Good night."

They both nodded to him again as he left and Kelly looked at her new cards and she smiled and replied, "This will work so well with this deck."

Rick then replied, "Everythng will go good for us, sis. We can't give up on anyone right now."

Kelly then replied, "We won't stop until we defeat the last of the fortress leaders and save World Island."

"Well said, sis. Well said."

-ooo-

Back at La Casita, Dirk and Sebastian were enjoying a late dinner of chinese food that got delievered to the building.

Dirk then replied, "This some of the best chinese food I've ever had. You can't great stuff like this in the states."

Sebastian nodded as he took a bite a of a egg roll that was nearby and he replied, "Any news from Darrien and the crew?"

"Sure do. Kelly got a win and Rick is the next one to duel now. I hope his toy army is ready to go."

Sebastian then replied, "The way they've suprised us, I don't think we have much to worry about."

Dirk nodded and replied, "You're right. Duel anymore of those Fang Scum?"

"Not a one lately. I think they finally quieted down for now. I only wonder where the hell they're coming from. The Fangs are being more brutal."

"We'll be ready for them, no matter what happens, my frriend."

-ooo-

That next day, Rick was standing infront of his door while his friends and family were right behind him.

Chief then replied, "You all ready for this duel, young man."

Rick sighed and replied, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Rochelle ran up to him and she looked at him and replied, "You can do it, babe. I love you and you're a awesome duelist and a great boyfriend. You'll make us all proud."

They both smiled at each other as they both kissed and as she ran back, Rick then replied, "Lets do this!"

The door slid into the ground and the portal appeared and he quickly ran into it as it closed up and Rochelle smiled and replied, "Good luck, hon."

Kelly then replied, "We all believe in you, Rick. You can do it."

-ooo-

A little while later, Rick was on his back on the ground of somesort.

He slowly opened his eyes and stood up and looked around and he gasped as he was in space!

Rick quickly looked around and replied, "Where the heck am I? How can I duel if I don't know where the heck I am?"

"I can try to help you.", a voice said behind him.

Rick turned around and there was a silver-colored ghost-like spirit right infront of him and Rick replied, "First of all, I'm Rick. Next, who are you and where the heck am I?"

The spirit then replied, "My name is Astral and you're in the Astral World, young man. Far away from earth as well."

Rick then replied, "You know how to duel?"

The spirit nodded and replied, "I do and you're here to duel me, I'm assuming?"

Rick nodded and replied, "Yes, Astral."

The spirit nodded and replied, "Very well, young man."

A duel duel disk appeared on both of their arms and both activated the disks and drew 5 cards from them.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Astral LP: 8000 - Rick LP: 8000)**

Rick drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and that'll do it for me."

Astral drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gagaga Child."

As he sat the card down, a young spellcaster appeared (ATK: 800).

"Since I have a dark monster now, I can special summon my Caligo Claw Crow."

As he sat the card down, a small bird-like creature appeared (ATK: 900).

"Next, I overlay my 2 level 2 monsters."

both monsters turned into glowing black orbs and a portal opened, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me..Gachi Gachi Gantetsu."

As he sat the card down, a rocky creature and then knelt (DEF: 1,800 - 2,200).

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "Okay then. I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he did so, Toy Magician appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now summon my Toy Unicorn!"

As he sat the card down, the tin unicorn toy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

He opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Toy Town!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the planet's surface turned into the toy-loving village (ATK: 1,600 - 1,900) -(ATK: 1,700 - 2,000).

"Next, I play Shield Crush!"

Suddenly, the spell shot out and Astral replied, "If Gachi Gachi Gantetsu would be destroyed by any ways, I can remove a Xyz Material to prevent it."

Suddenly, the spell shot out and reflected off its body and he discarded the crow (DEF: 2,200 - 2,000).

"Knew that. I activate Banner of Courage now!"

The banner appeared (ATK: 2,000 - 2,200) - (ATK: 1,900 - 2,100)

"Unicorn, attack!"

The toy charged in and he discarded another card before it struck it down** (Astral LP: 8000 - 7800)** \- (DEF: 2,000 - 1,800) and then Toy Magician aimed its staff and shot out a burst of energy, blowing the Xyz into a pile of dust and pebbles.

"Your turn now."

Astral drew a card and replied, "I play Harpie's Feather Duster."

Suddenly, the large feather appeared and the field spell and the banner was wiped out (ATK: 2,000 - 1,700) - (ATK: 1,90 - 1,600).

"I now activate the spell card, Xyz Change Tactics."

The spell appeared.

"You'll soon see what this card does sooner or later. I summon my Gogogo Golem."

As he sat the card down, the rocky golem appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Since I have a level 4 monster, I can special summon my Kagatokage from my hand."

As he sat another card down, the black shadowy lizard appeared (ATK: 1,100)

"I now overlay my 2 level 4 monsters."

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs as galaxy-like portal appeared and they flew into.

Rick gulped and replied, "You're summoning a number?"

"Of course. I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me..._**Number 39: Utopia**_."

As he sat the card down, a mighty golden warrior appeared with the number 39 on its armor ATK: 2,500).

Rick then replied, "I'm amazed you have numbers."

"I have lots of them, my friend. I use the effect of my Xyz Change Tactics now. Since I Xyz Summoned a Utopia monster, I can pay 500 lifepoints and draw a card."

He glowed **(Astral LP: 7800 - 7300) **and then he drew a card and replied, "I now attack your Toy Magician with Rising Sword Slash."

The warrior went and sliced the plastic mage cleanly in half with one clean cut of his sword. The two pieces shattered to little bits **(Rick LP: 8000 - 7100).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster of my own and I'll play Shrink on your Utopia!"

He began to shrink down (ATK: 2,500 - 1,250).

"Now, attack Utopia!"

The toy charged in and then Astral replied, "Utopia, use your shield."

He took a large shield and blocked the attack as Astral discarded the Kagatokage card from his monster and he replied, "When he's attacked, I can remove a Xyz Material monster to prevent his destruction."

"I knew he had some other powerful ability. I'll set a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Astral drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zubaba Knight."

As he sat the card down, the armored knight appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Utopia, attack."

He went in and brought his swords down, smashing the toy to bits **(Rick LP: 7100 - 6300)**.

Zubaba Knight, attack."

He charged in and a Toy Soldier appeared (DEF: 300) and was sliced to pieces with the warrior struck it down and Rick quickly replied, "I activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, the small toy appeared (ATK: 800).

"If you say so, young man. I"ll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

As Rick drew a card, 2 more of the wooden toys appeared (ATK: 800 x2).

"I Overlay 2 of them!"

Two of the soldiers gave out salutes as they turned into white orbs and a portal opened, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Toy Defender!"

As he sat the card down, the armored toy soldier appeared and knelt (DEF: 2,300).

"Next, I play Crowning of the Emperor on my other soldier!"

As the final Toy Soldier vanished, the wooden monarch appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I Now remove of Defender's abilites to give one of my toys 600 attack!"

As he took one of the Soldiers and discarded them, his sword began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 2,900).

"I now play Breakthrough Skill!"

Suddenly, Utopia stopped glowing.

"Now Toy Emperor, attack!"

He quickly charged and slashed across the Number's chest and he let out groan and then the number burst into globules of light **(Astral LP: 7300 - 6700) **and then he got a card from his deck and replied, "There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Astral drew a card and replied, "I play Dodododraw. I can discard a Dododo monster to draw 2 cards."

He took a monster called Dododo Warrior and discarded and then drew 2 new cards and then he replied, "I attack your Defender and I'll defeat it with my warrior's effect."

The warrior charged in and then Rick smiled and replied, "Not a chance! I activate Forbidden Chalice on your Knight!"

He glowed (ATK: 1,600 - 2,000) and he went in and struck the toy, doing nothing at all **(Astral LP: 6700 - 6400)** and Astral then nodded and replied, "You are a impressive duelist, young man. I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Aye-Iron!"

As he sat the card down, the metal kangaroo toy appeared (ATK; 1,600).

"Lets do it. Emperor, attack!"

The warrior charged in and struck him down, blasting Zubaba Knight into little triangles and Astral quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw."

He drew a card.

"Aye-Iron, attack!"

He went in and a Stinging Swordsman appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was blasted into shards when the toy struck it with its cymbals.

"Your turn now, Astral."

Astral drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven."

Both drew until they each had 6 cards in their hands and then he replied, "I now activate Gagaga Emergency Network. Since you have a monster and I don't, I get a Gagaga monster from my deck and I choose my Gagaga Magician."

As she sat the card down, the mage appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now summon my Gagaga Ceaser."

As he sat the card down, a warrior with a staff for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I bring Gagaga Magician's level down from 4 to 3."

He did so (LV: 4 - 3).

"I now overlay my 2 Level 3 monsters."

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a galaxy-like portal appeared, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me now..._**Number 17: Leviathan Dragon**_."

As he sat the card down, the huge watery dragon appeared with the 17 on its fins (ATK: 2,000).

Rick then replied, "Great, another number."

"I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to give it 500 attack points."

As he took Gagaga Magician's card and discarded it, it let out a roar (ATK: 2,000 - 2,500).

"Now, attack his Aye-Iron with Shock Stream Blast."

The dragon roared as it launched a burst of blue energy and it shot out and blasted Aye-Iron to little pieces **(Rick LP: 6300 - 5400).**

Astral pointed to his facedown and replied, "I now activate the trap card Hi-Five the Sky."

The trap appeared.

"Now since a Xyz Monster of mine destroyed a monster, it can attack again and you can't use card effects on it. Now, attack his Toy Emperor."

He launched its blast again and shot and struck, blowing Toy Emperor into tiny shards **(Rick LP: 5400 - 5200)**.

"Your turn now, Rick."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Astral drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gagaga Captain."

As he sat the card down, the mighty captain appeared with the Gagaga Symbol on his armor (ATK: 1,700).

"When he's summoned, I can add any kind of Gagaga card from ym deck to my hand."

He did so and then replied, "Lets do it. I'll remove Leviathan Dragon's last material monster."

He did so and the dragon roared (ATK: 2,500 - 3,000)

"Lets do it. attack."

He fired its attack and shot out and struck, blowing Toy Defender to little pieces.

"Gagaga Captain, attack."

He went and got out a bowie knife out of his belt and he went in and a Toy Spinner appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and was reduced to broken metal when he struck it down and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 800).

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll banish my Breakthrough Skill to negate your dragons effect!"

As he took the trap and banished it, the Xyz began to roar (ATK: 3,000 - 2,000).

"Next, I'll banish a trap to special summon my Trap Striker!"

As he took his Limit Reverse and banished it, Spell Striker's partner appeared (ATK: 600).

"Next, I offer both toys to summon my Toy Megazord!"

As they both vanished, the huge toy appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"Now, attack his Dragon!"

He swung his sword and a burst of energy and electricity shot out and struck the huge dragon and it roared in pain before it collapsed to the ground and then exploded into shards **(Astral LP: 6400 - 5700)**.

"There you go. I'll set a card and then I'll play Poison of an Old man."

He glowed (Rick LP: 5200 - 6400).

Astral drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Captain to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and Astral's facedown Xyz Rebirth lifted up and shattered to bits.

"Nice try. I summon my 2nd Unicorn!"

As he sat the card down, the tin toy appeared (ATK: 1,700) and he added a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "Lets do it. Unicorn, attack!"

The toy charged and struck with its horn, blowing Gagaga Captain to shards.

"Megazord, attack!"

he swung his sword again and a Ganbara Knight appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and was blown to atoms as the energy burst struck it.

"Damn. I end my turn now."

Astral drew a card and replied, "I summon my Goblinbergh."

As he sat the card down, a small goblin flew onto the field and landed infront of Astral (ATK: 1,400).

"Now, I can special summon a level 4 monster from my hand and I choose my Gogogo Giant."

As he sat the card down, a huge rocky creature appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters."

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear beforwe me.._**Number 55: Gogogo Goliath**_."

As he sat the card down, the huge rocky golem Mystical Sand used against Tiffany appeared wtih the Number 55 on its chest (ATK: 2,400).

Rick groaned and replied, "Its another monster Tiffany had defeated."

"I now equip it with Xyz Unit."

The huge golem began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 3,200).

"Now, attack."

The huge creature swung its fist and struck the huge toy and seconds later, the huge toy exploded into fiery metal **(Rick LP: 6400 - 5900)**.

"There you go. I End my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Unicorn's postion and then I'll set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Astral drew a card and replied, "I summon my Warrior Dai Grepher."

As he sat the card down, the muscular warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Grepher, atttack."

He went and struck, smashing the Unicorn into a pile of broken metal.

"Gogogo Goliath, attacks."

The huge creature went in and a Toy Train appeared on the card and the huge fist of the Number smashed it flat with one hard smash and he drew a card.

"Your turn now, young man."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 spell to bring out my Spell Striker."

As he sat the card down, the tiny warrior appeared (ATK: 600).

"Next, I'll activate Jar of Avarice."

He took his Toy Emperor, Toy Defender and 3 Toy Soldiers and shuffled the cards into the right decks and then he drew a card and replied, "I summon my Armor Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, the small warrior appeared (ATK: 800).

"Breaker, equip to him!"

Suddenly, the small wooden warrior turned into a large hammer and he grabbed it.

"Now, attack Astral directly!"

The small toy warrior wen tand struck him in the front and since Astral was a spirit, the hammer went through him instead of hitting him **(Astral LP: 5700 - 4900) **and then he replied, "When a Armor Breaker equipped monster does any kind of damage, I can destroy one of your cards."

Suddenly, cracks formed all over the rocky giant and then exploded into a shower of dust &amp; pebbles.

"Your turn now, Astral."

Astral drew a card and replied, "I play my own Fiend's Sanctuary."

"I tribute both of my monsters to set a monster."

As Grepher and the token vanished, another facedown monster.

"I'll set a couple of cards facedown and its your turn now."

As Rick drew a card, Astral pointed to one of his facedown cards and it lifted up and Dust Tornado activated and it shot out and blew the equipped Armor Breaker to bits and then he replied, "Okay then. I now summon my Toy Tiger!"

As he sat the card down, a large metal tiger with black and orange stripes appeared with a roar (ATK: 1,900).

"As long he's on the field, you can't target warrior type striker monsters or other toy monsters for battle!"

Astral quickly replied, "I activate A Feint Plan."

The trap flipped up.

"Darn it. I'll set 2 cards and its your turn now."

Astral drew a card and replied, "I flip summon my facedown monster."

As he did so, a aged warrior wearing somesort of odd-looking head peace appeared (ATK: 0).

"When Dododo Swordsman is flip summoned, I can destroy two of your monsters."

he swung his blade twice and the blade attacks shot out and sliced both of Ricks monsters in half. The pieces shattered to little bits.

"Next, he gains 3500 attack points."

Suddenly, his swords began to glow (ATK: 0 - 3,500).

"Now, attack him directly."

The swordsman went in and Rick quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard."

The trap flipped up as he struck him struck him down **(Rick LP: 5900 - 4150).**

"You lucked out. I'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I activate March of the Toys."

As he discarded a card, Rick's favorite trap appeared and Toy Tiger, Both Unicorns and Toy Magician appeared (ATK: 1,900) - (ATK: 1,700 x2) - (ATK: 1,600).

Astral nodded and replied, "Very clever trap, my young friend."

"Thank you. I tribute my Magician and one Unicorn for my Puppet King!"

As the two monsters faded away, the wooden monarch appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"I play gift of the Martyr."

The 2nd Toy Unicorn vanished into particles and they flew into the huge wooden warrior (ATK: 2,800 - 4,500).

"Lets do this! Puppet King, attack!"

He went and slugged the warrior in the stomach with one hard punch and he groaned before he exploded into triangles.

"Toy Tiger, direct attack."

The toy went and slashed Astral and like before, the claws went through the spirit **(Astral LP: 4900 - 2000).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Astral drew a card and replied, "I activate my own Jar of Avarice."

He took his Goblinbergh, Gagaga Magician, Gogogo Golem, Dododo Swordsman and his Kagekotage and shuffled the cards into his deck and then he drew a card and then he replied, "I summon my Toy Knight."

As he sat the card down, a toy that looked a knight appeared (ATK: 200).

Rick then replied, "No fair! You're using a toy monster that I don't have? No fair!"

"Next,", Astral said while ignoring Rick's comment. "I use it's effect to special summon another Toy Knight from my hand."

Suddenly, another of the toys appeared (ATK: 200).

"I now overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters."

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and then a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I Use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me once again.._**Number 39: Utopia**_."

As he satt he card down, the gold armored warrior appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Rick then replied, "Nice, but my monster is stronger."

Astral nodded and replied, "I know and I'm upgrading Utopia."

He turned a card around in his hand and then replied, "I activate the spell card _**Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force**_."

The spell card appeared.

Rick then replied, "What the heck is that?"

"With this powerful spell card, I can rank up Utopia to a more powerful monster and I will."

Suddenly, Utopia began to glow and a few minutes later, it had been transformed into a fancier knight with a powerful sword and it had more armor as well (ATK: 2,800).

"Now meet the mighty _**Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory**_."

Rick then replied, "Wow."

"I now attack your Puppet King."

The warrior went and Astral then replied, "Since it has a Utopia monster as a Xyz Material monster, I can remove one of its Xyz Material monsters to increase its ATK equal to your monsters."

As he took one of the Toy Knights and discarded it, his sword began to glow (ATK: 2,800 - 5,600) as he went and struck with his sword, bisecting the wooden monarch at its waist. The two pieces dissolved into grainy particles **(Rick LP: 4150 - 1350)**.

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Tiger to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Astral drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dongadonga Warrior."

As he sat the card down, a muscular male warrior with tattoos all over its arms appeared while wearing a torn white shirt and a torn black shorts and he had 2 spears for weapons (ATK: 1,850).

"I now attack. Victory, attack."

The warrior went and struck with his sword, blowing Toy Tiger to little bits.

"Dongadonga Warrior, attack."

The warrior charged in and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (DEF: 1,450) and was blown to shards as he jammed its spear into the rodent and then a Card Trooper appeared (ATK: 400).

"Your turn now, Rick."

Rick drew a card and replied, "Lets see what I can do. I summon my Toy UFO!"

As he sat the card down, the toy flying saucer appared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I discard 1 card to bring my Toy Boat out."

As he sat the card down, the small toy boat appeared (ATK: 400).

"Next, I play Sky Union to tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon Tiffany won for me and I'm using this badboy for the first time!"

As the spell card appeared and each of the 3 monsters faded away, a huge skyship covered in cannons appeared and they were all aiming at Astral (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet the mighty Air Fortress Ziggurat."

Astral nodded and replied, "Quite a neat monster there, young man. My friend would of loved to see it action."

"I'm really excited to use this badass for the first time! Next, I activate my facedown Inspiration!"

Suddenly, the cannons began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 3,200).

"Now, blast his Knight into next week!"

He aimed and fired a barrage blasts that shot out and struck the mighty knight and then exploded into globs of light that rained down onto the ground **(Astral LP: 2000 - 1600)** and then a token appeared on his side of the field (DEF: 0).

"There you go. i End my turn now."

Astral drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Burial Ritual."

The trap appeared.

"With this card, I can send up to 3 Xyz monsters, Synchros or Fusion monsters from my Extra Deck to the graveyard and I choose Xyz monsters."

He took 3 different named Utopia monsters (Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number 39: Utopia Roots and Number C39: Utopia Ray V) and discarded them to the graveyard and he replied, "Any monster send to the graveyard with this effect cannot be special summoned."

"Then why would you send them away then?", a confused Rick asked.

"You'll see soon enough. I activate Upstart Goblin."

As he drew card, Rick glowed (Rick LP: 1350 - 2350).

"Next, I'll switch my warrior to defense and then I"ll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I first play Toy Robot Box."

As he took a 2nd Armor Breaker and discarded it, 3 more of the robot tokens appeared (ATK: 0 x3).

"Next, I play Token Thanksgiving."

Suddenly, the 4 tokens vanished into particles and they flew into him (Rick LP: 2350 - 5550) and then he replied, "I now summon my Toy Magician!"

As she sat the card down, the plastic wizard appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Ziggeraut, attack!"

The machine fired its attack and it struck, blowing Dongadonga Knight to atoms and then a robot token fell out of its mouth and knelt (DEF: 0).

"Toy Magician, attack directly."

He aimed his scepter at Astral and then replied, "I activate _**The Door of Destiny**_."

As he activated the card, a huge gate with a demonic face appeared and it was covered in chains (ATK: 0).

"Okay...then. I end my turn now."

Astral drew a card and replied, "Since Its my standby phase, I activate my Door's other ability. I have to banish any number of Utopia monsters from my graveyard and you take 500 damage for each one and my door gains the total damage you lost from its effect and I'll banish 5 of them."

Suddenly, all 5 Utopia monsters flew out of his Graveyard slot and the door opened up and the cards flew into it and Rick began to glow red** (Rick LP: 5550 - 3050) **and then the gate began to glow (ATK: 0 - 2,500).

Rick then replied, "Neat."

"I know. Attack his Toy Magician with Stream of Destiny."

The huge door opened up and a huge fiery wave of light shot out and struck struck, reducing Toy Magician to a puddle of melted plastic (Rick LP: 3050 - 2150).

"There you go. I activate Dian Keto."

Astral began to glow **(Astral LP: 1600 - 2600) **and he nodded and replied, "I'll set a card and thats my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll play Ego Boost!"

Suddenly, the cannons began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 3,500).

"Bring that door down!"

The cannons aimed and fired and the barrage of blasts and bullets shot out and struck the huge door and explosions happened all around the door before it collapsed into a pile of broken metal and rusted chains **(Astral LP: 2600 - 1600) **and then another token dropped out of its mouth (DEF: 0).

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Astral drew a card and then Rick quickly replied, "I activate Token Feastevil!"

The trap flipped up and both tokens shattered into tiny shards of metal and they flew into Astral **(Astral LP: 1600 - 1000). **and then he replied, "If you say so, young man. I activate my facedown card Doma the Spirit."

Suddenly, a dark zombie-like dragon appeared with a weak roar (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I summon my 2nd Gagaga Gardna."

As he sat the card down, the armored warrior appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now overlay them both."

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. I bring forth.._**Number 39: Utopia**_."

As he sat the card down, the gold armored warrior appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Rick then replied, "What are you up to?"

"You're going to see now. I rank up Utopia by discarding a Rank-Up Spell card and tributing Utopia."

As he began to glow, he discarded the card and Utopia transformed into a huge and powerful dragon with the number 99 near its head (ATK: 4,000).

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Number 99: Utopic Dragon**_."

Rick gulped and replied, "Oh, boy. That thing is powerful."

"Yes it is. Now, attack his Air Fortress Ziggeraut with with your Flames of Utopia."

The dragon roared as it launched a huge burst of flames and it shot out and went right through the front of the huge airship and cleanly out the back of it and then small fiery explosions happened all over the huge airship and then it exploded in a huge fiery explosion that rained down globs of slag and melted metal onto the ground **(Rick LP: 2150 - 650).**

Astal nodded and replied, "There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and 1 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Astral drew a card and replied, "Utopic Dragon, attack."

The dragon let out its fiery flames again and a Card Blocker appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and was obliterated as the flames struck it down.

"Your turn now, young man."

RIck drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Card Trooper!"

As he sat the card down, the cute small robot appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now send the top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard!"

He took the top 3 cards (Which were a 2nd Toy Emperor, a 2nd March of the Toys and a Call of the Haunted) and discarded all 3 cards (ATK: 400 - 1,900) and then he replied, "I now activate one of my favorite trap cards and its Unbreakable Spirit!"

Suddenly, the small toy began to glow (ATK: 1,900 - 5,900).

Astral nodded and replied, "You are the better duelist, young man."

"Thanks for awesome duelist, my friend. Card Trooper, attack Utopic Dragon."

The small machine aimed at the huge dragon and fired its laser and it shot out and struck the huge dragon and it gave one last loud and proud before it exploded into thousands of golden shards that rained down onto the ground (Astral LP: 1000 - 0).

Rick smiled and replied, "That's game, Astral."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Sky Union / Normal Spell Card

Image: the shadowy image of Air Fortress Ziggurat.

Tribute 3 monsters you control; Special Summon 1 "Air Fortress Ziggurat" from your hand or deck to your side of the field.

Air Fortress Ziggurat

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 800/8 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by the effect of "Sky Union" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. During each of your End Phases, Special Summon 1 "Robot Token" (Machine-Type/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. That Token cannot declare an attack. While you control a "Robot Token", your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target, except "Robot Token".

Toy Robot Box / Normal Spell Card

Image: 3 toy robots.

Discard 1 card; Special Summon 3 "Robot Tokens" (Machine/WIND/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star). These Tokens cannot declare an attack. While you control a "Robot Token", your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target, except "Robot Token".

_**Note: **__The following 3 cards were used by Alister in the Yugioh episode "Flight of Fear (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Gagaga Captain

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When Summoned: Add 1 "Gagaga" monster or Spell or Trap card from your deck to your hand.

Toy Tiger

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field: All "Toy" monster and Warrior-Type monsters with "Striker' in their name" cannot be target in battle untilt his card is removed from the field. Only 1 "Toy Tiger" be on the field at a time.

Dongadonga Warrior

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,850/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent has.

Monster Burial Ritual / Normal Spell Card

Declare Fusion, Xyz or Synchro; Send up to 3 different named monsters of the declared type from your Extra Deck to your graveyard. Monsters sent to the graveyard with this effect cannot be Special Summoned from your graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Monster Burial Ritual" per Duel.

**The final ritual duel is done and over with. In the next chapter, they all return to La Casita and they find out with the map where the darkness portal is and before that happens, they find that one of Darrien's own friends is a traitor to their group and happlily works with the Dark Fangs. Who is this duelist and what will happen? Find out in the next chapter I'm calling "Shocking Betrayal" and it'll be coming soon.**


	37. Shocking Betrayal

Chapter 37: Shocking Betrayal

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After the duel had ended, Astral and Rick were talking about stuff.

Rick then replied, "So, you and this Yuma kid had to defeat a whole bunch of wierdos in order to save the Astral World from Don Thousand?"

Astral nodded and replied, "More or less, my friend. Yuma was a stubborn young duelist, but he was my only true friend during the whole time we were dueling. I really do miss him alot right now."

"Sorry to hear that, buddy. You used alot of awesome number monsters."

Astral then replied, "Thank you so much. In fact.."

Suddenly, a small black case appeared at Rick's feet and Astral replied, "You guys need these Numbers for some wierd reason and each of them I used, except the ones your group have defeated already, is in inside. I don't need them anymore."

He opened the case and inside was a Number 39: Utopia, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number C39: Utopia Ray V and Number 99: Utopic Dragon and the rank up spell card used to summon the other forms of Utopia easier and The Door of Destiny as well and Rick smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, Astral. I'll use them with pride."

Astal nodded and replied, "I know you will."

Suddenly, two copies of Toy Knight appeared in the box and Astal smiled and replied, "You can have them now. I don't need to duel anymore for any reason now, so I'm done with my deck. You can have the Toy Knights for your deck."

Rick smiled and replied, "Thank you so much once again."

Suddenly, the portal opened up and Astral then replied, "It was a true honor dueling you, young man. Good luck with you and your family's progress through World Island."

Rick smiled as he walked through the portal and then it vanished and Astral smiled and replied, "That kid has a heart of a true champion. Time for my rest."

Suddenly, he slowly faded away.

-ooo-

Back outside, the jewel was changing colors.

Kristen then replied, "Come on, Rick."

Darrien then replied, "Let it be good.."

Suddenly, the jewel stopped on gold and everyone cheered and Tiffany replied, "Yes, we got gold!"

Darrien then replied, "I knew he would."

The door opened up and Rick walked out while carrying the box in his hands and he replied, "Hey, gang."

Kelly then replied, "Who'd you get to duel?"

"Some spirit named Astral."

Chief nodded and replied, "He needed the numbers in a nearby time and he and his closest friend Yuma teamed up and got them all and defeated Don Thousand for good."

Darrien then replied, "Rick, what's in the box?"

Rick walked up to them and opened it up and Darrien gasped and replied, "No, way! Where'd you get these cards?"

"Astral had them in his Extra Deck and before I left, he wanted us to have them because he no longer needed my help anymore. He also gave a couple of toy monsters from my deck as well."

Freed then replied, "Can I have the box, please?"

As Rick gave him the box, the small treasure chest appeared and Rick opened it up and inside was 3 different fusions he'd never heard of and a spell card to help with the summoning of at least two of them and he smiled and replied, "Sweetness."

Chief then replied, "Since you all won a Ritual Duel, you 4 now have access to the dark and light portals now. Well done and good luck. After the jewel turned gold, I did a quiet chant and your map has been upgraded now."

Suddenly, a portal opened up and Chief replied, "This will lead you back to La Casita's main area. Make sure to call Gulchton's mayor to tell him you're leaving."

Darrien then replied, "Will do, sir."

They all walked into and it closed and Chief sighed and replied, "Those 4 kids are strong duelists. We do need them to save World Island."

Assailant nodded and replied, "Indeed we do, sir. If anyone can save the day, its them."

-ooo-

A hour or so later, everyone was inside the room and waiting for the map.

Freed then replied, "Lets see."

The map began to glow and then a large red dot appeared on the Academy and Freed then replied, "What the?"

Darrien nodded and replied, "Its in a secret temple area underneath the campus. Only the University's president and the top teacher know where it is and its for the dark portal."

Freed then replied, "Sounds good."

Darrien then replied, "You all should get some rest and enjoy yourselves while we work on stuff. Let us know in a day or so and you all can head out to the portal."

Kristen then replied, "Sounds good, Darrien."

-ooo-

Later that night in Darrien's office, he and Rochelle were enjoying some sodas and different kinds of pasteries as they talked to Dirk and Sebastian about how everyone went while they were gone.

Sebastian then replied, "It's good they all got the wins they needed, sir. All they need to do is enter the portals and go from there."

Darrien then replied, "Those kids can suprise you. Anything thing big happen around her?"

Sebastian then replied, "Not much, except I defeated 10 Dark Fangs and Dirk beat 8 himself! We don't know where they're coming from."

Darrien then replied, "That is weird. Where's Walter been?"

Dirk then replied, "We don't know, sir. He hasen't been seen since RIck defeated Mefist in a duel. His wife went to visit her family in London and he wanted to stay back for some reason."

Darrien then replied, "I only hope he's not a spy or a traitor. Besides you both, he's been one of the best people I've had working here and I hate for him to betray us."

He pointed to Sebastian then replied, "Since you're already a police officer, call up Search Striker and you both can go check his house for anything int he morning. You should have no trouble finding it."

Sebastian then replied, "No problem, Darrien."

He quickly walked out of the room and Dirk replied, "Could Walter be working for the Fangs?"

Darrien sighed and replied, "I hope not. I really hate to put him behind bars."

-ooo-

That next morning, Sebastian and Search Striker were outside of Walter's house and it was locked up tight.

Sebastian then replied, "Lets head on in."

Suddenly, the door slid into the ground and they both quickly ran in and saw he had a room that had a 50 inch TV plus many game systems and Sebastian then replied, "Guy likes his video games."

Seach Striker then replied, "There has to be something here."

They looked around and Sebastian saw a I-Pad on the chair and he grabbed it and he replied, "Lets see."

It turned on and no password was needed and there was a notepad that **said DARK FANG CONTRACT** and Sebastian sighed and replied, "Not good for him. We need to bring this back to Darrien right away."

The duel spirit nodded and replied, "Lets get on going then."

-ooo-

A hour later, they were back at Darrien's office and they showed him the I-Pad and what it had.

Darrien then replied, "I can't believe he betrayed us. He was a good worker and then we find out he did all this crap to us."

Sebastian then replied, "How do we catch this guy then, sir?"

Suddenly, they heard a knocking at the door and he quickly slid the I-Pad into his desk and he replied, "Come on in!"

The door opened up and Walter walked on in and Darrien smiled and replied, "Hello, Walter. Where have you been?"

Walter then replied, "Resting in the underground city. I didn't know the gang was even there. I had a great time."

"That's good to here. So, have any problem?"

Walter then replied, "I do. My I-Pad was stolen from my house and I want it back. Its my only way of chatting with my wife in London."

Darrien then replied, "That sucks."

He went into the desk and took the I-Pad out and Walter replied, "How'd you get it?"

Darrien then replied, "Sebasitan found it somewhere in the city and returned it to me."

"Awesome news. Can I get it back now?"

Sebastian then replied, "Can't do that right now, Walter."

Walter then replied, "Why? Its mine and I bought it with my own money!"

Darrien then replied, "Because its evidence now."

He placed it back in his desk drawer and then a ticked-off Walter then replied, "Please, give it back to me! I want it back!"

Darrien then replied, "Keep it up and I'll have Sebastian and Search Striker escort you out of here!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong and I'm staying calm too!"

Darrien then replied, "We went on it and found out you have some contracts with the Dark Fangs."

_Shit, Why didn't I password that stupid thing?, _a scared Walter thought to himself.

Darrien then replied, "Want to explain that?"

Walter sighed and replied, "Sorry, Darrien. I needed more money and you weren't offering much at all and then the leader of the Fangs called me up and asked me if I wanted more money, I said sure. She said as long as I'm on her side, she'll pay me twice as much as if I worked for you."

Darrien then replied, "You have disgraced me and La Casita. Sebastian, place him under arrest, please."

He nodded to his boss and replied, "Time to go, Walter."

Sebastian started to walk towards him and Walter quickly replied, "No fucking way I'm going behind bars! I'm out of here!"

He quickly turned around and ran out and Sebastian then replied, "Damn it."

Darrien then replied, "The gates are on lockdown mode right now anyway."

-ooo-

About 30 minutes later, Walter was going near the the west gate that'll help him leave the city.

"No way in hell I'm getting locked up! I can't allow to happen!"

He ran up to the locked up door and he took his keycard and slid it through the keycard slot near the door and it said ACCESS DENIED DUE TO SECURITY TERMINATION.

Walter groaned and replied, "Damn it!"

Suddenly, he saw Seach Striker, Sebastian, Darrien and the gang trapping him and Walter replied, "Damn, damn, damn, damn! You got me."

Darrien then replied, "Had to do things the hard way, huh?"

"Guess so. I'm ready to go."

Darrien then replied, "Before that, let's have a friendly duel between you and myself."

Walter then replied, "Okay..then."

"If not, you can head to the slammer right now."

"Lets have a duel then."

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on both of their arms and it had their right deck as well with the Extra Deck as well and Darrien replied, "If you win, I'll open the gate and give you a 30 minute headstart and if I win, you're been in jail."

Walter then replied, "Lets duel then."

As gang took a few step back, Darrien stood across from him and both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece from them.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Walter LP: 8000 - Darrien LP: 8000)**

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Cyber Larva."

As he sat the card down, the smallest form of Cyber Dragon appeared (ATK: 300).

"I'll end my turn now."

Walter drew a card and replied, "Okay then. I summon my Masked Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior wearing a grey and silver ninja suit appeared with a small sword in its hands (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do this! Masked Ninja, attack that pathetic machine with your Masked Strike!"

The ninja quickly went in and slashed with his sword, smashing the little machine into tiny bits of metal and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 300).

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Attack his Masked Ninja!"

The machine went and struck with its prods, blowing Masked Ninja into pixels.

"Cyber Larva, direct attack."

The machine went in and bit Walter on the arm **(Walter LP: 8000 - 7550).**

Darrien then replied, "You'll never defeat me, moron. I end my turn now."

Walter drew a card and replied, "I summon my Jutte Fighter!"

As he sat the card down, the small warrior tuner with a fork appeared (ATK: 700).

"Next, I play Double Summon to summon my Ninja Commander Ikusa!"

As he sat the card down, a dark-robed ninja appeared (ATK: 700).

"With his effect, I special summon my Ninja Soldier Katana!"

As he sat another card down, Ikusa began to glow as another dark ninja appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

The tuner raised his weapon into the air as he split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Ikusa an Katana, which turned into a total of 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Goyo Guardian!"

As he sat card down, a mighty masked warrior wielding a roped weapon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Kristen then replied, "Wow, first time I've seen that guy."

"He is powerful and awesome effect as well! Now, attack his Mechanicalchaser!"

He swung his weapon and shot out and struck, blowing the dark machine to **pieces (Darrien LP: 8000 - 7050) **and then the machine appeared on his side of the field (DEF: 800).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cyber Valley."

As he sat the card down, the weaker machine of light appeared (ATK: 0).

"I play Machine Duplication!"

Suddenly, two more of them appeared (ATK: 0 x2).

"Next, I banish 2 of them for 2 cards!"

He drew 2 cards and then he replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Walter drew a card and replied, "I summon my Water Armor Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, the blue armored ninja appeared (ATK: 1,700) and the other machine changed postions (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

Water Armor Ninja went and struck, blowing Cyber Larva to bits and then a 3rd one appeared and the dark machine went and sliced the final one apart with its bladed arm.

"Goyo Guardian, attack!"

He swung his weapon and before it struck, Cyber Valley vanished and he drew a card.

"Your turn now, Darrien."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the serpent machine of light appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"Next, I banish 1 banish one Light Machine to summon my Cyber Viper!"

As he took one of the Larvas and banished them, the snake-like machine appeared with a mechanical hiss (ATK: 2,100).

"Next, I activate Photon Generator Unit!"

As they vanished, the upgraded Cyber Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Walter groaned and replied, "Damn it."

"Say goodbye to your monster, Walter!"

The machine fired a burst of light and shot out and struck, blasting Goyo Guardian to atoms.

"Now, attack that Ninja!"

The machine fired its attack again and shot out and struck, blowing the Ninja into particles **(Walter LP: 7550 - 6850).**

Darrien smiled and replied, "There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Walter drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll switch your former monster to defense and then I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I summon my Helping Robo for Combat!"

As he sat the card down, the rickety machine appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Robo, attack!"

The machine went and struck, blowing Mechanicalchaser to little pieces.

"Cyber Laser Dragon, attack!"

The machine fired its attack and it struck and a 2nd Katana appeared on the card (DEF: 400) before the blast atomized the ninja.

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Walter drew a card and replied, "Since I have a ninja in my graveyard and no other monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon my Masked Ninja!"

Suddenly, the masked ninja appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I tribute him for my Ninja Master Shogun!"

As he vanished, a plume of fire shot out and a mighty ninja lept out of the flames (ATK: 1,800).

"When this guy is summoned, I Can special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower NInja's from my graveyard and I choose Air Armor Ninja and Flame Armor Ninja!"

As he sat the cards down, two more ninjas appeared (ATK: 800) - (ATK: 1,400).

"I now overlay them both!"

Both ninjas turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me...Blade Armor Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty armored ninja appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Next, I play. A. Forces!"

Suddenly, both Ninjas began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200) - (ATK: 2,200 - 2,600).

"Next, I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to allow a Warrior I have to attack twice and I choose my Shogun!"

As he took the Air Armor Ninja card and discarded it, he began to glow.

"Lets do it. Blade Armor Ninja, attack!"

He charged and drove his sword into the huge machine and sparks flew from where the ninja stabbed into it and then it exploded into hot pieces of metal.

"Shogun, attack that Helping Robo!"

He opened his hands and a wave of hot flames and struck, reducing the rickety machine to a pile of molten metal _(Darrien LP: 7050 - 6250_).

"Now, attack that guy directly!"

Shogun shot out more flames and Darrien quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

He quickly drew a card.

"You'll never defeat my Ninja Army! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Cyber Dragon reappeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I banish another Light Machine again to summon my 2nd Cyber Viper!"

As he sat the card down, the prototype of the serpent-like machines appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I now play Polymerization!"

As they merged together, the mighty Cyber Twin Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"I'll set a card and then I'll attack your Ninjas!"

The dragon shot its flames out and Walter quickly replied, "I activate my Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing!"

The trap appeared.

"This will end your battle phase right here and now and thanks to it being on the field, your monsters cannot change postions!"

"Whatever you say. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Walter drew a card and replied, "I equip my Shogun with Fuma Shuriken!"

Suddenly, a large throwing star appeared in his belt (ATK: 2,200 - 3,000).

"Now, destroy his Cyber Twin Dragon!"

The ninja shot its attack out and Darrien quicky replied, "I activate Waboku!"

The trap appeared and the flames shot out and turned to soot before they can reach the fusion.

"Damn it! I end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and relied, "I activate my De-Fusion!"

As Cyber Twin Dragon vanished, Cyber Dragon and Cyber Viper appeared appeared (ATK: 2,100 x2).

"I now play another Polymerization!"

As they merged together, the mighty Chimeratech Rampage Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"Say goodbye to your spells!"

The dragon shot its flames out and the Fuhma Shuriken and the A. Forces cards turned to ash (ATK: 3,000 - 1,800) - (ATK: 2,600 - 2,200) and then Walter replied, "If the Shuriken is removed from the field, you take 800 damage!"

He began to glow **(Darrien LP: 6250 - 5450) **and then he replied, "Whatever. I now activate my facedown Rare Metalmorph!"

Suddenly, the machine began to glow (ATK: 2,100 - 2,600).

"Now, I'll discard 1 extra Light machine this time!"

He took a Cyber Dragon Core from his graveyard and discarded and then he replied, "Now attack his Ninjas!"

The machine fired a burst of fiery energy and shot out and struck, blowing the Shogun into a cloud of fiery smoke and then fired another burst of energy, blasting Blade Armor Ninja into little pieces **(Walter LP: 6850 - 5650)**.

Darrien smiled and replied, "Take that, Walter! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Walter drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Katanas, Ikusa, Ninja Master Shogun and Jutte Fighter and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards and then replied, "I summon Ikusa again!"

As he sat the card down, Ikusa reappeared (ATK: 700) and then Katana appeared right next to hm (ATK: 400).

"Next, I play my 2nd Double Summon to tribute them both for my White Dragon Ninja!"

As the two vanished into particles of light, a beautiful ninja of light appeared (ATK: 2,700).

Kristen then replied, "Beautiful."

Kelly then replied, "That's a dragon?"

Freed nodded and replied, "It sure is, my young friend."

"Now, attack his Rampage Dragon!"

Her eyes began to glow as a bunch of glowing shuriken stars shot out and struck the huge machine everywhere before it exploded into fiery debris that rained down onto the ground** (Darrien LP: 5450 - 5350).**

Walter laughed and replied, "You're never going to beat me! I end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I now play Jar of Avarice!"

He took both Polymerizations, Both Cyber Vipers and the regular Cyber Dragon and shuffled the cards into his deck and then he drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Walter drew a card and replied, "I summon my Strike Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, the dark ninja appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. White Dragon Ninja, attack!"

He tossed his glowing shurikens and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and shattered to pieces as the weapons struck him down and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) and then Strike Ninja charged and struck with his dagger, blowing the 2nd Angel to shards (Darrien LP: 5350 - 5050) and then a Cyber Dragon Zwei appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I summon my Deskbot 001."

As he sat the card down, a tiny robot appeared (ATK: 500).

"I now tune it with my Zwei."

The small robot began as it split into 1 white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Cyber Dragon Zwei, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Cyber Neo Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a half-sized Cyber Dragon appeared and its head look more like a large snake's head then a head of a dragon (ATK: 2,100).

"When this card is Synchro Summoned, I get any light machine monster from my deck to my hand!"

He took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I banish my Core to Special Summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As he took the monster and banished it, the mighty Cyber Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"Since Cyber Neo Dragon is a Cyber Dragon while on my field or graveyard, I'll overlay it and my Cyber Dragon."

Both machines turned into glowing orbs of light and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Cyber Dragon Nova!"

As he sat the card down, the Cyber Dragon Xyz monster appeared with a huge metallic roar (ATK: 2,100).

Walter groaned and replied, "Not that thing!"

"Yes that thing! I use 1 Xyz Material monster to special summon a Cyber Dragon monster from my graveyard!"

As he took the Cyber Neo Dragon and banished it, Cyber Dragon Zwei appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now banish it to give my machine 2100 attack points!"

As the smaller machine vanished, The Xyz began to glow (ATK: 2,100 - 4,200).

"Now, blast his White Dragon Ninja!"

He launched its fiery burst of energy and shot out and struck the Ninja and she let out a groan before she exploded into globules of light **(Walter LP: 5650 - 4150).**

Darrien laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Walter drew a card and replied, "I activate One Day of Peace!"

The spell card appeared and both drew a card.

"Now, you can't do any damage to me or I can't until my next turn. I'll switch Strike Ninja to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cyber Phoenix."

As he sat the card down, a phoenix made of shiny metal appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Lets do it. Cyber Phoneix, toast his facedown monster."

The machine fired its fiery flames and a Armed Ninja appeared (DEF: 300) and vanished in a puff of black smoke as the flames struck it.

"He was the first ninja ever to be released in the game. Cyber Dragon Nova, attack."

The dragon fired its attack and then Walter quickly replied, "I banish 2 dark monsters to save my Strike Ninja."

As he took his Katana and Ikusa and banished them both, He vanished into a cloud of black smoke and the attack went through the cloud and Darrien replied, "Okay then. I"ll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, the dark ninja appeared with a battle cry (ATK: 1,700).

Walter drew a card and replied, "I first play Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy to destroy all Ninjitsu Art cards I own for 2 cards."

The trap dissolved into golden shards and they flew into his disk and he drew 2 cards and replied, "I tribute my Strike Ninja for my Red Dragon Ninja."

As he vanished into a cloud of black smoke, a fiery red ninja appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Now, attack his Cyber Dragon Nova."

He pointed and his fiery dragon spirit shot out and struck the huge machine and then it exploded, sending hot pieces of broken metal all over the ground** (Darrien LP: 5050 - 4750).**

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Cyber Phoenix to defense and then I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Walter drew a card and replied, "I summon my Swift Ninja."

As he sat the card down, a ninja wearing a silver ninja outfit appeared while wielding a dagger in his hand (ATK: 700).

"Swift Ninja can attack directly! Now, attack him directly!"

The ninja flew in and jammed his dagger into Darrien's shoulder **(Darrien LP: 4750 - 4050)**.

"Red Dragon Ninja, attack his Phoenix."

He pointed his hand and a fiery dragon shot out and it flew in and struck, blowing Cyber Phoenix into hot pieces of metal and Darrien drew a card.

"There you go. I move to end my phase and I can change my Swift Ninja's postion."

Suddenly, he knelt (DEF: 700).

"That'll be the end of my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I activate Star Blast on my card and I'll pay 500 lifepoints."

He glowed **(Darrien LP: 3050 - 3550) **and then he replied, "I now tribute my facedown Jade Knight for my Cyber Dinosaur!"

As the facedown monster vanished, a mighty machine of light that looked a metallic T-Rex appeared with a metallic roar (ATK: 2,500).

"Now since I have Light machine-type Cyber monster, I can special summon my Cyber Repairman from my hand."

As he sat the card down, a muscular man wearing black and silver overals appeared witha large wrench in his hands (DEF: 2,100).

"Now, attack his Red Dragon Ninja!"

The huge machine let out a powerful roar and the Ninja covered its ears before it exploded into a fiery cloud of black smoke (Walter LP: 4150 - 4050).

Darrien smiled and replied, "There you go! I end my turn now."

As he he drew a card, Darrien pointed to his facedown card and a Cyber Summon Blaster lifted up and a huge satellite dish on treads appeared.

"Whatever. I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cyber Dragon Drei!"

As he sat the card down, a serpent-like machine appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Drei, attack."

The small machine opened its mouth and a burst of silver energy shot out and struck, atomzing Swift Ninja.

"Cyber Dinosaur, attack!"

The huge machine let out a huge roar and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was blown to dust as the attack struck it down and both discarded what they had left and both drew 5 cards and then he replied, "Your turn now."

Walter drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Earth Armor Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty ninja of the earth appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now summon my Flame Armor Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with fiery armor appeared (ATK: 800).

"When this guy is summoned, I can raise any ninja's level by 1 and I choose himself!"

He began to glow (LV: 4 - 5).

"I now overlay my 2 level 5 monsters!"

Both ninjas turned into glowing black orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..._**Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja**_!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty armored ninja appeared with the number 12 on its armor (ATK: 2,400) and then the number 12 appeared on Walter's forhead as well and the DF tattoo was glowing on his arm and he laughed and replied, "Man, this powerful is a awesome feeling! More and more energy is going through my bones as we speak! I LOVE it!"

Tiffany then replied, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Freed then replied, "The power from that number is increasing his own energy. If he doesn't calm down soon, it'll overdo him and he'll suffer some damage in a way. The only other way to save him is to destroy that monster or Darrien must win the duel."

"Next, I play Xyz Rebirth!"

Suddenly, Blade Armor Ninja appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I now play A. Forces!"

Suddenly, both Ninjas began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 2,800) - (ATK: 2,200 - 2,600).

"I remove 1 Xyz Material to allow my Number to attack twice!"

As he took the Xyz Rebirth trap and discarded it, his number began to glow.

"Lets do this! Blade Armor Ninja, attack his Repairman!"

He went in and brought his sword, blasting Cyber Repairman into pixels.

"Crimson Shadow, attack!"

He quickly ran and drove his sword into the huge machine's chest and a showers shot out from before a fiery explosion blew the machine into a pile of hot metal.

"Slice up his other monster!"

He charged and brough his sword down, slicing Cyber Dragon Drei in half, lengthwise. The two pieces shattered to little bits **(Darrien LP: 3550 - 2250).**

Walter laughed and replied, "Yes, yes, yes! I end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "You are really messed up right now!"

Walter then replied, "Ever since I got this card from the Fangs, I've been a great member and earning big bucks!"

Kristen nodded and replied, "If Darrien can destroy that monster and win the duel, maybe he'll return to the way he was before the Fangs took his mind over with that monster!"

"I will have to do just that somehow. I'll set a monster and I'll activate my facedown Dimension Reversion! Now all of our banished monsters go back to our deck!"

They shuffled their banished monsters into their deck and then replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Walter drew a card and replied, "I can't use my Blade Armor Ninja's ability right now, but I'm not worried about it. Blade Armor Ninja, attack!"

The mighty warrior charged in quickly and a Robotic Knight appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and Darrien quickly replied, "I activate D2 Shield!"

As the trap flipped up, the machine began to glow (DEF: 1,800 - 3,600) and he struck it with his sword and the ninja groaned in pain as a bit of its sword chipped and flew into his right leg and he slowly went back to Walter's side of the field **(Walter LP: 4050 - 2250).**

"Damn, damn, damn! I end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Knight for my Cyber Dragon!"

As the fiery android vanished, the mighty Cyber Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I now play Evolution Burst! Say Goodbye to your Number, Walter!"

Walter smiled and replied, "Really, I don't think so. I Remove one of his Xyz Material monsters to prevent my ninjas from being destroyed this turn!"

He took the Earth Armor Ninja card and discarded it and the spell shattered into small shards.

"Damn it. I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn now."

As Walter drew a card and replied, "Since I don't trust your facedown card, I'll remove my NInja's other Xyz Material monster as well."

He took the last of its Xyz Material monster and discarded it and then he replied, "I summon my 2nd Swift Ninja."

As he sat the card down, the mighty ninja appeared (ATK: 700).

"Blade Armor Ninja, attack!"

He charged in and Darrien quickly replied, "I activate Cyer Repairer! You draw a card and my machine monster cannot be destroyed in battle this turn!"

As Walter drew a card, Blade Armor Ninja went and jammed his sword into the machine and as he got back, the Number rushed and slashed at it with his swords **(Darrien LP: 2250 - 1850).**

"Swift Ninja, direct attack!"

He went in and struck Darrien down as well (Darrien LP: 1850 - 1150) and then returned.

Rochelle then replied, "Dad, stay strong!"

Kelly then replied, "This isn't looking good for him right now."

Tiffany then replied, "Darrien, you can do this! Take his monsters down hard! We're all here for you and won't stop until you win this duel!"

Freed then replied, "There is no one else I'd want to help then you, sir! Take this guy down!"

Walter chuckled and replied, "What false hope these losers are giving you."

Darrien looked at him and replied, "Shut the hell up, you dick! I'm not giving up on this duel and I'll beat you somehow!"

"Your funeral, dude. I'll end my turn now."

Swift Ninja quickly knelt (DEF: 700).

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I activate my Cyber Revival! This allows me to special summon one Cyber Machine-type monster from my graveyard!"

As the trap flipped up, Cyber Neo Dragon appeared and looked like repair was needed on the mighty machine (ATK: 2,100 - 1,050).

"Of course its attack and defense power are halved, but that doesn't matter to me right now. I summon my 2nd Drei!"

As he sat the card down, the machine of light appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Now, I can make all machine monsters levels become 5!"

Suddenly, it glowed (LV: 4 - 5).

"I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

The machines began to glow as they turned into white glittering orbs and a potal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me_**..Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry**_!"

As he sat the card down, a HUGE machine appeared (ATK: 3,200).

Kelly then replied, "Wow, that thing is a really rare card."

Darrien then replied, "This is my rarest card I own and one of the rarest machine monsters in the whole game right now."

Rochelle then replied, "That card really is dad's rarest one and its ability is a killer too!"

"I remove 1 Xyz Material monster and you check the top 3 cards of your deck!"

He sighed as he did so and they were a 2nd Masked Ninja, a White Ninja and a monster called Blue Dragon Ninja and Darrien smiled and replied, "For each monster drawn, you lose one monster!"

Walter gulped and replied, "No.."

"Damn right! Digvorzhak, HEAVY CRUSH!"

the machine charged in and crushed all 3 monsters flat as a pancake. The remains of the ninjas dissolved into grains of light.

"This is over now! Attack him directly!"

"I now the effect of one of your armor ninja cards in your graveyard can block a direct attack, So I'll discard the final card in my hand and it's my D.D. Crow!"

As he discarded the card, the dark crow flew into his graveyard his Water Armor Ninja card appeared and dissolved into light and as that happened, the machine charged up again and smashed right into him (Walter LP: 2250 - 0).

Rochelle then replied, "Yes!"

Suddenly, the number on his forehead and the tattoo vanished from sight as he collapsed to the ground and then Darrien replied, "Lets get him back to the medical building right away."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Ninja Commander Ikusa

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 700/DEF: 700/3 Stars

When Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Ninja Soldier Katana" from your deck or your hand.

Ninja Soldier Katana

Warrior/Dark/ATK: 400/DEF 400/1 Star

This ninja is a long time partner of Ninja Commander Ikusa and he'll follow his partner into any kind of battle.

Ninja Master Shogun

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/5 Stars

When Tribute Summoned; Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower "Ninja" monsters from your deck.

_Note: the following 3 cards were used by Jean-Claude Magnun in the Yugioh episode "Lights, Camera, Duel!" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode. This effect of Ninja Master Shogun was changed &amp; created by Michaljd54 to make it a bit more useful._

Cyber Repairer / Normal Trap Card

Image: Many metal arms.

Your opponent draws 1 card and the turn this card was activated, all Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed in battle.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Syrus in the Yugioh GX episode "Tough Love" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Dimension Reversion / Normal Trap Card

Image: Different Dimension Dragon, D.D. Warrior Lady, D.D. Assailant, D.D. Warrior, D.D. Survivor and D.D. Scout Plane flying towards a portal.

Return all banished monsters to their owner's deck(s).

_**Note: **__This card was used by Akiza in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "Truth or Consequences (Part 3)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode. _

Masked Ninja

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

If you control no other cards and this card and another "Ninja" monster is in your graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from your graveyard. This card cannot be used in a Synchro or Xyz Summon the turn it was Special Summoned with this effect and when its removed from the field after being special summoned with this effect: banish it.

Cyber Neo Dragon

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,600/5 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Machine-type monsters

When Synchro Summoned: add 1 LIGHT Machine-type monster from your deck to your hand. This card is considered a "Cyber Dragon" while it's on your side of the field or your graveyard.

Swift Ninja

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 700/DEF: 700/3 Stars

This card can attack your opponent directly. During your End Phase: you switch this cards current postion.

Cyber Repairman

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 100/DEF: 2,100/4 Stars

If you control a LIGHT Machine-Type "Cyber" monster, you can Special Summon this card (From your hand). If a LIGHT Machine-Type monster is destroyed in battle or by card effect, you can tribute this card; Special summon that monster from your graveyard. You can only control 1 "Cyber Repairman" at a time.

Cyber Revival / Continuous Trap Card

Image: Two mechanics working on a badly damaged Cyber Dragon.

Special Summon 1 "Cyber" Machine-Type LIGHT monster from your graveyard to your side of the field, but its ATK &amp; DEF are halved and cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster the turn it was special summoned with this effect. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Darrien wins the duel. In the next chapter, the gang heads into the dark portal and they arrive as they explore the new area, they get attacked and Kristen duels a duel spirit to save them. Can she do it? Find out in "Curse of the Full Moon" and it'll be coming soon.**


	38. Curse of the Full Moon

Chapter 38: Curse of the Full Moon

-ooo-

That night in the medical building, Darrien and Freed were watching over Walter on one of the medical beds they had.

Freed then replied, "So, he won't remember a thing after getting that number?"

"If everything works right, that'll be right on the nose, Freed."

The general then replied, "I hope so. I didn't want him to be a traitor to La Casita, sir. He's one of the most loyal people we have working here and he's a kind and gentle man as well."

They heard groaning from Walter and he was opening his eyes and he stood up on the bed and he looked around and replied, "Where am I?"

Darrien then replied, "You're the medical building, Walter. We found you outside near the gate."

Walter looked at him and he smiled and replied, "Good evening, sir. How have things been?"

Freed then replied, "Do you remember anything, Walter?"

"Not much, actually. I remember I was home chatting with my wife on my I-Pad and then somesort of Dark Fang thing appeared on it and then I opened it up and then after that, everything else a blur."

Darrien then replied, "I'll answer to that. You were helping the Dark Fangs sneak duelists into this city and were about to escape back to Tatyana herself. Sebastian and Dirk defeated each of them and you dueled me and I defeated you to save you from them assholes."

Walter then replied, "If I did anything bad or wrong, I sincerely apologize for what I did, sir. I didn't mean to cause any harm."

Darrien then replied, "It's no problem at all, Walter. You are one of my best employees I have and I knew defeating you and that number that was controlling your mind would save you."

Walter nodded as he went into his pants pocket and pulled out his Extra Deck and inside was 2 copies of Blade Armor Ninja, 2 Zubaba Generals, 6 different Fusions Darrien never heard of and then he saw the Number card and he looked at and he replied, "is that the card, sir?"

"Yes and can you give it to me, please?"

Walter nodded as he gave Darrien the card and he placed the rest of his Extra Deck in his pocket and Walter replied, "Do you still have my I-Pad?"

"Yes and we brought it to Science Soldier and he's in the process of redoing it so that no Dark Fangs stuff can ever be transfered to your device again and he's also making it so you have unlimited internet access so you can talk to your wife at any time until she comes back to World Island."

Walter smiled and replied, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much for all of this, Darrien."

Darrien then replied, "No problem."

Freed then replied, "I have a question if you don't mind me asking you."

"Go right ahead, Freed."

"What made you decide on a Ninja deck?"

Walter then replied, "That's easy to answer. My great, great grandfather Hoshiro Katasawa was born in Tokyo and lived through and survived the atomic bomb drop as well. He lost his father, uncle and his grandfather that day, but he and his mother as well as his younger brother and older sister survived and then they moved to Los Angeles a few years after the bomb dropped. When he has 28, he and his fiancee and future wife Alison opened the Hoshiro Tokyo Cafe &amp; Ramen Bar in the mid of Los Angeles and the restaurant remains opened to this day. So, I saw the ninja monsters used by Jean-Claude Magnum and they inspired me to make a deck out of them to remember my grandfather in that way. It's a decent and it helped me get to a 2nd place finish at the London Duel Monsters Championship a year before I came to World Island and I only lost to a duelist that used a Constellear Deck of her own."

Freed then replied, "Pretty noble and amazing story, Walter."

Darrien then replied, "No joke on that one. Come back to my office in the morning and your device will be ready to go. Rest up here for the night and meet me here in the morning."

Walter nodded as he laid back down on the bed and Freed then replied, "At least you didn't have to arrest him, sir."

Darrien then replied, "Never intended to, Freed. I knew after I told Sebastian to do that, he would try to get away. A Dark Fang would always want to get away as soon as they can, like that coward Goblin of Greed."

-ooo-

That night, a annoyed Tatyana and Trevor were talking to Kozaky about his second failed plan.

Tatyana sighed and replied, "Your plan to use one his own people was a bust, moron."

Kozaky then replied, "I thought that would work, madam."

Trevor then replied, " Now they've increased security on all of their devices now and added more security at their gates thanks to your stupid idea!"

Tatyana then replied, "We lost alot of soldiers because of you as well, dimwit."

Kozaky then replied, "For now, I better keep all of my dumb ideas to myself until you call me up, madam."

Tatyana then replied, "For once, you're smart about something. Get out of here before I have second thoughts about you, Kozaky."

He turned and left the room very quickly and Trevor then replied, "What a fool."

"I have to agree with you there, son. What time is it?"

He checked his wrist watch and replied, "2:30, mom."

"Lets head to bed and try our best to forget about this nonsense for now, Trevor."

"Sounds good to me, mom. I'm pooped."

-ooo-

That next morning outside of the gate, the kids were ready to go with Freed was there to lead them there.

Darrien then replied, "Remember, make sure you head to Edgar's office right away and Freed will show him the letter we got from Chief before we left and he'll lead us to the portal. We don't know what will happen in that dark dimension, so be aware and be as careful as you can, gang."

Kristen then replied, "We'll be okay, sir. Our group is strong and we'll be able to handle anything they send our way."

Darrien then replied, "I admire your spirit, young man. Good to you all."

Rochelle walked up to Rick and she hugged him and then she smiled and replied, "Make it back safetly, baby. I'll be waiting for your return here and then we can spend some alone time together if my dad allows it."

Darrien smiled and replied, "I trust you both alot right now, so that'll be fine with me."

Rick smiled and replied, "Sounds good to me."

The gang and Freed left towards the academy and Darrien replied, "Kick some butt, kids."

-ooo-

A hour or so later, they arrived at the academy and Mathmatica helped get to Edgars office and they were inside.

Edgar then replied, "So, how have things been since you were last here?"

Kristen then replied, "We are only 2 keys away right now."

Edgar smiled and replied, "That's good to here. We've been doing great and classes haven been go so well."

Kelly then repleid, "Good to hear."

Edgar then replied, "Mathmatica told me you wanted to see me about something?"

Freed nodded as he took the letter and gave it to him and he read it and Edgar replied, "They're all now eligable for the portal? Awesome."

Kristen then replied, "We are ready to go and want to head as soon as possible if we can, sir."

Edgar then replied, "That won't be a problem, come with me."

-ooo-

About a half hour later, they were outside of a huge metal door beneath the dueling arena of the college.

Edgar then repleid, "Not even the Fangs have even tried to find this place. Ready to go in?"

They all nodded as the the door slid into the ground and they saw the portal and Freed replied, "When you arrive look for your guide and watch your move eveywhere. This dimension is home to the dark monsters that include..my dark counterpart."

Edgar then replied, "Me and Freed will be right here waiting for you all to get back. Stay safe and get that key."

The gang all quickly ran into the portal and it closed up and Freed looked at Edgar and replied, "Question: where IS the exit portal anyway?"

Edgar sighed and replied, "the Dark Fortress, Freed. They need to fight they're way there."

-ooo-

Back at DF mansion, Tatyana and Trisha were talking about stuff.

Tatyana then replied, "Do you want to make some dinner tonight, hon?"

Trisha smiled and replied, "Sure. I can make us that cashew chicken dish with a side of my bacon fried rice you all loved a week ago!"

"Sounds wonderful, hon. Let them know what ingredients you need for the dish."

She noddded as she walked out of the room and then Archfiend General appeared and he replied, "They just entered the fortress now, madam."

Tatyana then replied, "We can't do anything until they come back anyway, so the only thing we can do is rest up until they get back."

-ooo-

Inside of a metal-walled basement, the dark portal opened up and the gang walked out of it and then it vanished and Kristen replied, "We're in the dark dimension now? Wow."

Kelly then replied, "Where are we exactly?"

Tiffany then replied, "Lets head out of this basement and see for ourselves."

-ooo-

When they got outside, they saw old buildings under a dark sky with a blood-red moon.

Rick then replied, "Man, this place looks creepy."

Tiffany looked at Kristen and replied, "Does this place look famillar to you as well, Kristen?"

She nodded and replied, "It does. It looks we're in that field spell for Vampire Kingdom!"

Kelly then replied, "Would make sense. It least its not that warm here."

Rick then replied, "Where is that warrior?"

"You mean me?", a voice said.

They turned around and there was a dark warrior with a evil-looking sword (ATK: 1,400) and he replied, "You the kids heading towards the castle?"

The gang nodded and Tiffany replied, "You Armageddon Knight?"

He nodded back to them and replied, "The one and only, my young friends. You need to be careful in this dimension, my friends. Some of the most evil dark monsters live in this city and they'll attack at anytime!"

Kelly then replied, "You'll help us get us to the dark Fortress?"

He pointed to the castle underneath the dark-red moom and he replied, "You know that castle?"

They all nodded and then Armageddon Knight then replied, "Castle Infernalvania is where the leader waits for a duel and it's going to be a tough duel."

Tiffany then replied, "I'll take him down."

Armageddon Knight then replied, "Lets get going them."

-ooo-

A few moments later, they were at a large steeled gate that would lead them out of the castle and it was locked up tight.

Kristen looked around and replied, "How does this open up?"

"You have to defeat me, kid!", a crazied voice said.

The looked towards the top of the gate and a figure jumped from the top and landed infront of them and he was the twisted and evil form of Warrior Dai Grepher (ATK: 1,700).

Tiffany then replied, "That's Dark Grepher!"

The warrior laughed and replied, "The one and only. I was told by my boss to protect this gate from anyone that will want to head his way I'm not letting anyone through without a duel!"

Armageddon Knight then replied, "Kristen is a tough duelist and she'll bring you down!"

Dark Grepher looked at him and replied, "You're working for kids now? Lame!"

Armageddon Knight then replied, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Not a thing. And also for being a new traitor now.."

He took his sword and he charged in and then he slashed the dark knight across the chest and he groaned and fell to the ground and Tiffany then replied, "What the fuck was that for, dick?"

Dark Grepher then replied, "He was my best friend before he betrayed me and my leader and now he's not a problem anymore!"

Kristen looked at the fallen warrior and replied, "Please, don't leave us. We need you alot right now."

The warrior groaned and replied, "I wish I was brought back to the real world. Sorry I wasn't much help.."

Suddenly, he shattered into tiny black shards that dissolved as they hit the ground and Kelly then replied, "Damn it! Now we'll never make it to that damn castle now!"

Kristen stood up and looked at him and replied, "You and me are dueling now, you bastard!"

Dark Grepher then replied, "Let's get it on then!"

Suddenly, a duel duel disk appeared on his arm and as the gang spreaded out, Kristen stood across from the evil warrior and both drew 5 cards from their deck.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Dark Grepher LP: 8000 - Kristen LP: 8000)**

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "My turn, freak. I summon my Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster!"

He charged in and somesort of Werewolf appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and with one slice of his sword, sliced the werewolf in twain. The two pieces shattered to bits and Dark Grepher replied, "When Zombie Werewolf is destroyed, I can special summon another one from my deck with 500 more attack points!"

Suddenly, a 2nd Werewolf appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,700).

"Fine with me, you sick freak. I end my turn now."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vampire Bat!"

As he sat the card down, a large furry bat flew onto the field (ATK: 800 - 1,000) - (ATK: 1,700 - 1,900).

"Lets do it. Werewolf, attack!"

The zombie wolf went and slashed the knight across the chest and then the knight shattered into pixels.

"Vampire Bat, direct attack!"

The bat turned into many tiny bats and they flew in and bit and struck him all over **(Kristen LP: 8000 - 6900).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As she sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I activate Double Summon for my Valkyrian Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Concentrate on the bats!"

Blue Flame Swordsman swung his blade and a wave of blue flames shot out and burnt the large bat to a crisp (Dark Grepher LP: 8000 - 7000) and as he discarded another one from the deck, a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 800 - 1,000) and Valkyrian Knight swung his sword and another burst of hot flames shot out and reduced the bat to a pile of hot ash **(Dark Grepher LP: 7000 - 6200).**

"Only 2 of them? Wow. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I'll attack your Swordsman with my Werewolf!"

The beast charged in and Swordsman swung his sword and struck, blowing Zombie Werewolf to shards **(Dark Grepher LP: 6200 - 6100**) and then a 3rd one appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 2,200).

"Now, Attack her Valkyrian Knight!"

He went in and slashed him with his claws and he vanished into a cloud of black smoke **(Kristen LP: 6900 - 6600).**

"Your turn now, kid."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Swordman for Freed Matchless General!"

As Blue Flame Swordsman raised his sword and vanished, the mighty general appeared (ATK: 2,300) and gave Dark Grepher a pissed-off look and the twisted warrior laughed and replied, "Don't like you either, you dick."

"Whatever. Slay his Werewolf!"

The general charged and brought his sword, cleaving the werewolf right down the middle with one quick slice of his sword. The pieces dissolved quickly** (Dark Grepher LP: 6200 - 6100) **and Dark Grepher quickly replied, "I activate Blood Thirst! When you destroy any of my monsters, this trap allows me to special summon a vampire monster of level 4 or lower from my deck and I choose my Vampire Lady!"

As the trap flipped up, the ground opened up and Vampire Lady came out of it and appeared infront of Dark Grepher (ATK: 1,550).

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Vampire Lady for her husband Vampire Lord!"

As she hissed before vanishing, a mighty vampire appeared (ATK: 2,000).

He opened his field slot and he replied, "I now activate the field spell card Vampire Kingdom!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the field spell appeared and Dark Grepher smiled evily and replied, "Since we're already here, nothing changes at all!"

Tiffany then replied, "We knew that one already, you sick bastard!"

"If you say so! Vampire Lord, attack!"

He opened his cape and swarm of vampires shot out and shot out and struck, blowing Freed to pixels **(Kristen LP: 6600 - 6400)**.

"Lets see you..discard a trap!"

She took a Widespread Ruin and discarded it and then she reshuffled.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blood Sucker!"

As he sat the card down, a red demon-like creature appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Vampire Lord, attack!"

He launched his bats out and a Fortress Warrior appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the bat hoarde smashed a little bit of its armor off and then Blood Sucker flew in and slashed it and it burst into pieces.

"Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Double Cyclone! I'll destroy my facedown card to destroy your Vampire Kingdom!"

The spell appeared and the first burst of air shot out and smashed her trap to bits and then the Field Spell shattered to pixels as well.

"My facedown card was my Limiter Overload!"

Suddenly, Speed Warrior appeared (ATK: 900).

"Now, I Summon my Rose, Warrior of Revenge!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful female warrior with flowing red hair appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now tune my Rose with my Speed Warrior!"

She let out a battle cry as she split into 4 white stars, which turned into 4 green rings and the rings went through Speed Warrior, which turned into 2 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty knight charged onto the field (ATK: 2,600).

Dark Grepher then replied, "A powerful knight coming for me? I'm so in trouble right now."

"Stuff it. Attack his Vampire Lord!"

The mighty knight charged in and jammed his spear into the chest of the Vampire and he groaned before he exploded into a cloud of dust **(Dark Grepher LP: 6100 - 5500).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Blood Sucker to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Raider!"

As she sat the card down, the axe-using barbarian appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Gaia Knight, attack!"

He charged in again and jammed his spear, blowing Blood Sucker into tiny black shards.

"Axe Raider, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Mezuki appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and he brought his axe down, slicing the horse-headed zombie right down the middle. The two pieces turned to dust.

"Your turn now."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial."

He took a monster and discarded it and then he replied, "I now banish my newely-discarded Vampire Sorcerer to Normal Summon my Vampire Duke without a tribute!"

As he took the first card and banished it, another of the vampires appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Next, Since I Normal Summoned him, I can special summon a vampire from my graveyard in faceup defense postion!"

Suddenly, Vampire Lord appeared and then knelt (DEF: 1,500).

"Next, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both vampires turned into glowing black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Crimson Knight Vampire Bram!"

As he sat the card down, a armored vampire appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Kelly then replied, "He likes to use alot of Vampires, I see."

Dark Grepher laughed and replied, "Damn right I do! Vampire decks have been becoming more powerful and fun to use in a duel! I now activate my facedown Reinforcements!"

The classic trap flipped up and the vampire began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 3,000).

"Now, attack her Gaia Knight!"

He went and swung his sword, blasting the huge knight into pixels **(Kristen LP: 6400 - 6000).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Raider to defense and then I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gozuki!"

As he sat the card down, a bull-headed demon with a large hammer appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I'll use its effect to discard 1 Zombie-type monster from my deck to the graveyard."

He took a monster from his deck and discarded it and then he replied, "I attack with my Bram!"

The vampire knight went in and struck with its sword, blasting Axe Raider to bits.

"Gozuki, attack!"

the zombie went in and a Skelengel appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and was smashed flat by the large hammer and she drew a card.

"You'll never defeat me! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Goblinbergh!"

As she sat the card down, the goblin flyer appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I use his effect to summon my Obnoxius Celtic Guardian!"

As she sat another card down, the elf warrior appeared (ATK: 1,400) and then the small plane landed (DEF: 0).

"Now, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both Warriors turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Zubaba General!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty general appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I'll remove a Xyz Material monster to equip him with my Master of Flaming Dragonswords!"

As he took the Zubaba Knight card and discarded it, his sword began to glow red (ATK: 2,000 - 3,800).

"Now, attack his Bram!"

The general charged and made a savage cut with its sword, bisecting the Vampire Knight at the waist. The two pieces faded away before they hit the ground** (Dark Grepher LP: 5500 - 4200)**.

"Your turn now."

As Dark Grepher drew a card, Bram appeared and knelt (DEF: 0).

Kristen nodded and replied, "His ability."

"Yep. I now activate Vampire Offering! I tribute a Vampire and then you lose a card and take 500 damage plus I get any vampire card from my deck!"

As the trap flipped up, Bram began to glow as he burst into black and power spores and they went and covered the General and he coughed and hacked before he shattered into pixels **(Kristen LP: 6000 - 5500) **and then he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I can't attack, but I'll still activate Gozuki's abiltiy first."

He took a monster and discarded it to his graveyard and then he replied, "I'll switch my Gozuki's postion and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mataza the Zapper!"

As he sat the card down, the dark samurai appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I equip him with Sword of Tengu!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow (ATK: 1,300 - 1,600).

"Lets do this! Mataza, attack!"

He quickly rushed and jammed his sword into Gozuki and it roared before collapsing into a pile of broken bones.

"Go for his other facedown card!"

The samurai went in again and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the samurai sliced the jar in two and both discarded what they had left and drew 5 new cards and then he replied, "Your turn now."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I"ll banish Mezuki to bring out my Vampire Lord!"

As he took the card and banished it, the vampire appeared with a hiss (ATK: 2,000).

"Next, I'll drop 2000 lifepoints to special summon my Vampire Grace from the graveyard!"

As he glowed** (Dark Grepher LP: 4200 - 2200), **a female vampire appeared with a hiss (ATK: 2,000).

"I'll use her effect for you to ditch a card and I choose Spells!"

She sighed as she took her Hidden Armory and discarded it and then she reshuffled and he replied, "I now play the spell card Transmodify to tribute my Vampire Lord to special summon a dark zombie of one level higher and It's going to be my Vampire's Curse!"

As Vampire Lord vanished, another vampire appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Next, I overlay my 2 level 6 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing black orbs as a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use my monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Pilgrim Reaper!"

As he sat the card down, a boney reaper appeared with a large scythe (ATK: ?)

"He gets 200 attack for each dark monster in our graveyards!"

Suddenly, its scythe began to glow (ATK: ? - 2,600).

"Next, I'll remove another Xyz Material monster to allow us to take 5 cards from the top of our decks to the graveyard!"

As he took Vampire Grace's card and discarded (ATK: 2,600 - 2,800) and he took the top 5 cards of his deck (Which was a Book of Life, A monster called Shadow Vampire, Vampire Baby, a 2nd Call of the Mummy and a 2nd Vampire Lord) and discarded them and Kristen took the 5 cards of her deck (Which were a Turret Warrior, a Fusion Murasame Blade, a Dark Blade, Warrior's Pride trap card and a Hero Kid) and she discarded them (ATK: 2,800 - 3,600).

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and blew the sword to little bits (ATK: 1,600 - 1,300).

"Lets do it. Pilgrim Reaper, attack!"

He flew in and made a savage cut, blowing Mataza to little triangles **(Kristen LP: 5500 - 3200).**

"I now play Sebek's Blessing now."

He glowed **(Dark Grepher LP: 2200 - 4700) **and he smiled and replied, "Much better. Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I'll skip using Reaper's ability, but I'll activate Burial from the Different Dimension to bring back my Mezuki and Vampire Sorcerer to the graveyard"

He took the two banished card and slid them back into his graveyard (ATK: 3,600 - 3,800) and then he replied, "Next, I'll banish Mezuki once again to bring out my Vampire Baby from my graveyard!"

As he banished the card once again, a young toddler vampire appeared (ATK: 700) (ATK: 3,800 - 3,600)

"I now summon my Uni-Zombie!"

As he sat the card down, two zombies attached to one another appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Next, I tune both of my monsters together!"

Uni-Zombie let out a moan as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Vampire Baby, which turned into 3 white stars as well (ATK: 3,600 - 4,000).

"I Synchro Summon..Vampire Elder!"

As he sat the card down, a older form of Vampire Lord appeared and it was wearing a torn up black cape (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I'll use Elder's ability to drop a certain card from your deck and I choose monster!"

She nodded as she took a 2nd Axe Raider and slid the card into her graveyard and then reshuffled.

"Lets do it. Pilgrim Reaper, attack!"

The reaper went in and a Getsu Fuhma appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200)!

Dark Grepher then relied, "DAMN IT!"

The zombie struck ti with its scythe, blowing the ronin to pixels and then smoke started to come out of its bones and then it collapsed into a pile of broken bones and then scythe fell to the ground and shattered as well.

"Attack her directly!"

The Zombie went in and then she pointed to her facedown card and then her Call of the Haunted flipped up and Getsu Fuhma appeared again (ATK: 1,700) and then he replied, "I'm not attacking now. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600) - (ATK: 1,700 - 2,100).

"I tribute Getsu for my Turret Warrior!"

As she swung her into the air and it vanished, the bulky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 2,900 - 3,300).

"Lets do it. Attack his Elder!"

The warrior fired a barrage of bullets and they shot out and struck the vamprie and it exploded into a cloud of black dust and its tattered cape fluttered to the ground and vanished as it hit the ground.

"Command Knight, attack him directly"!

The fiery knight went and struck the dark warrior down **(Dark Grepher LP: 4700 - 2200).**

Kristen smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "You haven't won yet, brat! I summon my Tristan, Knight of the Underworld!"

As he sat the card down, a skeletal knight riding a evil-looking horse appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I'll use his effect to get back a zombie from my graveyard with zero defense points and There is one there thanks to the flipped Morphing Jar."

He took a card from his graveyard and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "Since I control Tristan, I can special summon his lover Isolde, Belle of the Underworld!"

As he sat the card down, a dark and evil-looking woman appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Next, I'll use her ability to make her and Tristan's level become 8!"

Suddenly, they both began to glow (LV: 4 - 8 x2).

"I now overlay my 2 level 8 monsters!"

Both zombies turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me.._**Number 23: Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld**_!"

As he sat the card down, a armored knight-like zombie appeared with longsword and the number 23 was on its shoulder plate (ATK: 2,000).

Kelly then replied, "Doesn't look to bad."

Dark Grepher smiled evily and replied, "This guy can attack you directly even if you have monsters! I'll use his ability to destroy one of your monsters!"

He swung his sword and a blade of dark energy shot out and cleaved right through the bulky warrior and seconds later, the huge warrior collapsed into dust and bricks.

"Attack her directly!"

The evil knight went in and struck her down with his sword **(Kristen LP: 3200 - 1200)**.

"If you try to use any Spell trap or monster effect, I can remove one of his Xyz Material monsters to negate and destroy it! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Smashing Ground!"

As the spell card appeared, Dark Grepher pointed to the trap and the spell shattered into tiny shards and he took Tristan's card and discarded it and then she sighed and then smiled and replied, "Sucker! I summon my Tune Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, the robot-like warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600 - 2,000).

"Next, I activate One for One and I'll discard this card to special summon my Young Warrior!"

As she took her 2nd Dark Blade and discarded it, a young warrior with a tiny wooden sword appeared (ATK: 500 - 900).

"I now tune them together!"

Tune Warrior began to glow as he split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Young Warrior, which turned into a single white star.

"I Synchro Summon.._**Connor The Legend**_!"

As he sat the card down, a handsome hooded warrior with a sword appeared and he looked a true asssasin (ATK: 2,600).

Kelly then replied, "Connor? That's Edward's grandson!"

"Yes it is. When Young Warrior is used to Synchro Summon a warrior, I can draw a card!"

He did so and replied, "Also, when Connor is Synchro Summoned, I can special summon a level 4 warrior from my deck!"

Suddenly, Zombyra the Dark appeared (ATK: 2,100).

Dark Grepher then replied, "I hate that asshole more then former friend!"

"Shut it! I now Overlay my 3 Level 4 monsters!"

All 3 warriors turned into glowing white orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me.._**Number 24: Legendary Pirate Captain Kenway**_!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty Edward Kenway appeared with his two swords (ATK: 2,300 - 2,700).

"Time to finish you off! Kenway, attack that poor excuse of a knight!"

He went in and with one clean slice of his sword, cut the evil knight in twain at the waist. The two pieces fell to the ground and faded away.

"Command Knight, finish him off!"

She nodded and then she charged and struck him down **(Dark Grepher LP: 2200 - 0).**

Kelly then replied, "We did it!"

Suddenly, the dark warrior began to glow and he replied, "Like I was even going to keep my word! This gate will remain closed!"

Suddenly he shattered into black shards and then Kristen walked up to where he was and picked the number of the ground and slid it into his pocket and replied, "Good riddance to such a horrible asshole."

Tiffany then replied, "What do we do now? We have no way of getting out and he took our guide?"

"You mean my fake?", a voice was heard.

They all turned around and saw Armageddon Knight standing right there and Rick replied, "What the hell is this? He killed you!"

The knight then replied, "Actually, that poor excuse of a warrior only destroyed a fake copy of me that was being copied by a Phantom of Choas and it fooled that poor excuse of warrior."

Kristen then replied, "Very clever."

Tiffany then replied, "Do you know how we can get out of this city?"

He nodded and replied, "Let's head back to my hideout and we'll find a way to do so."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Blood Thirst / Normal Trap Card (American Name: Blood Curse)

Image: A zombified arm from inside of a coffin

Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK "Vampire" monster from your Deck.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Tilla Mook in the Yugioh R manga and full credit goes to the writers of of that manga. _

Zombie Werwolf

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Zombie Werewolf" from your Deck. That monster gains 500 more ATK than the destroyed monster.

Vampire Bat

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/4 Stars

All face-up Zombie-Type monsters you control gain 200 ATK. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can send 1 "Vampire Bat" from your Deck to the Graveyard instead.

_**Note: **__these 2 cards were used by Camula in the Yugioh GX episode "Field of Screams (Part 1) and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Gozuki

Zombie/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 900/4 Stars

Once per turn: you can send 1 Zombie-type monster from your deck to the graveyard.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Bastion in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Sword of Tengu / Equip Spell Card

Image: A katana with a hilt shaped like a fang's face.

Equip only to a Warrior-Type Monster. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK and battle damage you take involving the equipped monster is reduced to 0.

_**Note: **__This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "Shadowchasers" story and full credit goes to him._

Vampire Offering / Normal Trap Card

Image: Vampire Vamp offering a silver bowl of blood to a Vampire Lord who's sitting on a large chair.

Can only activate this card during your turn. Tribute 1 DARK "Vampire" monster you control and select 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent and then you can add 1 "Vampire" card from your deck to your hand. You cannot enter your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card and you can only activate 1 "Vampire Offering" per turn.

Vampire Elder

Zombie/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Zombie-type monsters

Once per turn: you can declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell or Trap); your opponent sends 1 card of the chosen type from their deck to the graveyard.

Young Warrior

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/1 Star

If this card is used to Synchro Summon a Warrior-type monster: Draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Young Warrior" once per turn.

Connor the Legend

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

Tuner + 1 non-tuner monster

When Synchro Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type monster from your deck. You can only control 1 "Connor the Legend" at a time.

**-ooooooooooo-**

**They get the win. In the next chapter, they find a way to open the gate and they leave the creepy village and enter a even more creepy area and Dark Valkyria appears for one last duel. Can Kelly get the win once again? Find out in "Another Frightmare" and it'll be coming soon.**


	39. Another Frightmare

Chapter 39: Another Frightmare

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

In the basement of one of the Kingdom's buildings, Armageddon Knight had made a secret hideout and inside he had everything that would make a beautiful hotel room.

Kristen then replied, "How'd you get the funds for all of this?"

Armageddon Knight then replied, "Tricking Dark General Freed was one way and things I've found and sold. I'm the only one allowed to leave this dark realm for stuff I needed."

Tiffany then replied, "How we get out of the city now?"

The knight then replied, "He had no way of opening that gate. He was tricked and he only did this for a duel!"

Rick then replied, "What a douche. I'm so glad he's gone now."

"I am the only one that can open the gate, my friends. He's was always all talk and he drove me nuts! I'm so glad he's not bothering us. Sleep here tonight and then tomorrow I'll help you all open the gate and continue on towards that castle."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "Sounds good to us. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. I'm so sick of that damn general's bitching all the time and its about time someone took him down!"

**-ooo-**

Outside of a large throne room in the Infernalvania castle, Dark Grepher was waiting for the door to open up.

The warrior groaned and replied, "I may have of lost the duel, but I'm so glad to get rid of that betrayer. It was a good.."

Before he got to finish that sentence, the door opened up and inside was the twisted counterpart himself. He had dark skin, jet-black armor, clawed hands plus a jet-black sword (ATK: 2,300) and he was looking at a map of the dark dimension and he replied, "There has to be another way out of this hellish hellhole."

Dark Grepher then replied, "Dark General Freed, I'm back."

The evil general looked at him and replied, "Back already? What happened?"

Dark Grepher then replied, "I did lose..but I did silence that fool Armageddon Knight for betraying us, sir."

The general looked at him and replied, "You didn't even do that, moron!"

The warrior looked confused and replied, "You killed off a copy of him, idiot! A Phantom of Chaos was roaming the city and that fiend transformed into a copy of him and then he went back to his hiding spot!"

Dark Grepher then replied, "Damn it! I got fooled by that stupid thing? Damn, damn, damn!"

Dark General Freed then replied, "I also heard you didn't know a way of opening the door!"

"I didn't know other way to open it, sir! Only Armageddon Knight knows how to open it up!"

"So, you lied to them about opening it up?"

"I guess so?"

He pointed his sword at him and replied, "Great job, my twisted friend!"

They both raised their swords and the evil Freed replied, "Well done, my evil friend! Even if that stupid door does even open up, they'll never make it through the twisted forest. They'll be crushed by whatever is in that forest area!"

Dark Grepher then replied, "Sounds good to me, sir!"

"I'm here now!", Dark Valkyria's voice was heard.

The two dark warriors looked to the side and saw Dark Valkyria had instantly appeared and Dark General Freed then replied, "Evening, my dear. Ready for your duel against that dragon girl?"

She smiled evily and replied, "With the new weapons you've given me I'll crush her flat, Freed."

"Sounds good to me! Crush that foolish girl once and for all!"

She smiled evily as she saluted him and replied, "No problem at all, sir!"

She quickly vanished and Dark Grepher replied, "So, we snuck her out of the dark dimension so she could join Tatyana's group?"

"All apart of my plan, my friend. Once we leave this hellhole dimension, we'll head to where she is and take her down and when she and her bratty kids are finally gone, we'll take over World Island as well!"

Dark Grepher laughed and replied, "Damn good plan, sir!"

**-ooo-**

That next day, the gang was outside of the gate and waiting for it to open.

Tiffany then replied, "So, what are waiting for?"

Armageddon Knight then replied, "Hold on."

He raised his sword into air and then quickly jammed into the ground and it slid into a hidden area and then the door slowly opened up and Kristen smiled and replied, "Okay, that is really really clever."

The knight then replied, "It was my idea and I'm the only one that knows about it as well."

Rick then replied, "Time to head out."

The all walked through the gate and it closed up.

**-ooo-**

About a half hour or so after walking through the dark woods and all trees were pitch black in color and the forest had a evil red glow from the blood-red moon above them.

Kelly then replied, "Man, the forest is creepy at this time of night."

Armageddon Knight then replied, "It's always like this, young lady."

Suddenly, the saw the bushes began to move and Kristen replied, "Here we go!"

Suddenly, a Des Koala jumped out of the bush (ATK: 1,100) and it landed infront of them and it saw the group and quickly ran up a nearby tree and Tiffany then replied, "Okay then."

Armageddon Knight then replied, "Not all dark monsters are evil."

Suddenly, they heard a loud moaning and they all quickly turned around and there was a Earl of Demise (ATK: 2,000) and its sword was drawn and then the knight replied, "Then again, most are."

Tiffany activated her duel disk and then sat a card down and a Mythical Gryphon appeared (ATK: 2,000) and the evil fiend charged as it began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 2,300) and the knight replied, "He just used a Dark Energy equip on himself. Your monster is a goner!"

Tiffany then replied, "I don't think so."

She played another card and the winged beast glowed (ATK: 2,000 - 2,700) and she replied, "Thank you, Rush Recklessly! Now, attack!"

The beast let out a powerful roar and the soundwave shot out and blew the Earl to little pieces and then the winged beast howled as it vanished and Tiffany then replied, "That was fun."

They quickly ran down the path and then saw a Giant Orc and it swung its bone and they all quickly got out of the way and then Kristen replied, "My turn!"

She activated her disk and then a Rocket Warrior and Gearfried appeared (ATK: 1,500) - (ATK: 1,800) and she smiled and replied, "Time for a classic Joey Wheeler combo!"

Suddenly, the smaller warrior turned into its rocket form and it shot out and struck, causing a small explosion and as it returned the fiend was moaning in pain (ATK: 2,200 - 1,700) and she replied, "Gearfried, do the honors!"

The knight went and brought his sword down, cutting the fiend right down the middle with its sword. The halves dissolved into dark particles and both warriors vanished and Kristen relied, "That was fun."

Suddenly, they heard evil laughter and Kelly groaned and replied, "Its Dark Valkyria!"

Suddenly, the wicked evil counterpart of Dunamis Dark Witch was infront of them with a duel disk on her arm and she smiled and replied, "Missed me?"

Kelly then replied, "No a damn minute."

"Whatever you say. We have one more duel to see who the better duelist is. We both got a victory and this will break the tie."

Kelly nodded and replied, "Fine with me. Lets get dueling then!"

As the gang sat down on the ground nearby, the two duelists activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Dark Valkyria LP: 8000 - Kelly LP: 8000)**

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I start with Foolish Burial."

She took a monster from her deck and discarded it and she reshuffled and replied, "I now summon my Fluffal Unicorn."

As she sat the card down, an adorable stuffed unicorn appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"When summoned, I can add any Fluffal monster from my deck to my hand!"

He took a monster and placed it in his hand and then she replied, "Now, attack that facedown card!"

The stuffed toy charged in and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and shattered to bits as the unicorn struck it with its horn** (Kelly LP: 8000 - 7400) **and then another one appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"My lovely toy has a piercing ability. I'll set a couple of cards facedown and its turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Masked Dragon for my Tiger Dragon!"

As the fiery dragon vanished, a large dragon covered in black stripes appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"When I used a Dragon monster to summon this badboy, you lose 2 facedown spell or traps!"

The dragon roared as a facedown Unbreakable Spirit and a Shadow Spell lifted up and broke apart into tiny shards that fell to the ground.

"Now, attack her Unicorn!"

The dragon flew and made a slash with its claws and then the toy simply collapsed into a pile of fluff** (Dark Valkyria LP: 8000 - 7300).**

"Your turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I activate Swords of Burning Light."

Suddwenly, a wave of fiery swords blocked Kelly's side of the field.

As long as I don't control a monster and you have 5 or less cards in your hand, you can't attack. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a card facedown and 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I first play Emergency Provisions on my swords."

Suddenly, the swords began to fall to the ground and each one dissolved before they could reach the ground **(Dark Valkyria LP: 7300 - 8300) **and then she replied, "I discard a critter called Fluffal Hamster to add a Fluffal or a Edge Imp from my deck to my hand."

As she took a card and discarded it, the image of a cute hamster hamster flew into her graveyard as she took a monster from her deck and placed it in her hand and then she replied, "Next, I summon my Fluffal Owl."

As she sat the card down, a large stuffed owl appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I'll use its effect to add 1 Polymerization from my deck to my hand."

She did so and replied, "I now play Polymerization to fuse Owl with the Edge Imp Sabres In my hand!"

As the evil scissors appeared and merged with the stuffed toy, a large stuffed rat with jet-black fabric appeared and it had beading red eyes and a large mouth that had bunch of tiny scissor blades for teeth (ATK: 1,800 - 2,000).

"Meet the mighty Frightfur Rat!"

Kristen then replied, "I see she's using new Frightfurs now."

Kelly then replied, "They all kinda remind of you. A big eyesore and very disturbing..as well as UGLY!"

The gang laughed as they heard that and Dark Valkyria then replied, "Stuff if, you brat! When Frightfur Rat attacks a monster, it'll always gain attack equal to your monsters level or rank times two hundred!"

The rat went in (ATK: 2,000 - 3,200) and it went and bit the large dragon on its wing and it trashed around in pain before it shattered into pixels **(Kelly LP: 7400 - 6600).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I play Ancient Rules to bring my Red-Eyes Black Dragon out!"

As she sat the card down, her trademark dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I'll set a monster and then I'll attack your Rat!"

The dragon launched its attack and it shot and engulfed the fiendish rat in a fiery blaze.

Kelly smiled and replied, "There we go."

But then to her shock, the fire cleared and the rat was still there **(Dark Valkyria LP: 8300 - 7900)** and she replied, "My rat needs to be attacked twice to defeat it."

"Whatever you say. I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Fluffal Dog."

As he sat the card down, the giant stuffed dog appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Rat, attack that dragon!"

The rat went in and Kelly quickly replied, "Not going to let that happen! I activate my Staunch Defender!"

The rat changed directions and went towards the facedown card and then a Dynamite Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,300) and the rat bit it it exploded into a fiery cloud of smoke (ATK: 2,000 - 1,700).

"Whatever. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The classic card destroyer appeared and shot out and her facedown Bark of the Dark Ruler lifted and flew towards the trees, shattering against the first tree it hit.

"Should of known. I summon my Alexandrite Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the gorgeous dragon of light appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now activate my facedown Breakthrough Skill!"

The the trap flipped up and the rat glowed.

"Now, torch that ugly thing!"

The dragon let its fiery attack and the stitched up rat exploded into a burst of fiery embers.

"Alexandrite Dragon, attack that toy!"

The dragon launched its light burst and shot out and Fluffal Dog was blown into teeny-tiny pieces as the burst struck it **(Dark Valkyria LP: 7900 - 6900).**

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "You think you're smart, eh? I'm a better duelist then you'll ever be! I summon my Fluffal Snake."

As she sat the card down, the stuffed snake appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I'll play my 2nd Polymerization to fuse my Snake with the Edge Imp Chain in my hand!"

As a fiend made of chains and two red eyes appeared and merged with the stuffed snake, a large green fabric and poorly stiched stuffed snake appeared and its tongue was a chain that went from its tongue all the way though the inside and the chain was also its tail (ATK: 2,000 - 2,200) and then she drew a card due to Fluffal Snake's ability.

"Meet the mighty Frighfur Chain Snake!"

Kelly then replied, "These things are getting odd and more odd by the minute."

"Whatever. I use my Snake's effect to half the attack and defense of your Red Eyes!"

The eyes of the evil toy glowed and and the mighty dragon roared as well (ATK: 2,400 - 1,200).

"Now, attack that Red Eyes! Take the life out of it."

The snake shot out its chain-like tongue and it wrapped around the dragons neck and it squeezed harder and harder until the dragon's lifeless body fell to the ground and dissolved into pixels **(Kelly LP: 6600 - 5600).**

Kristen then replied, "Man, that was harsh."

Dark Valkyria then replied, "I know, but I enjoyed every second of it, young ones. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "You'll pay for that one, bitch. I'll set a monster and switch Alexandrite Dragon to defense and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I summon my Edge Imp Tomahawk!"

As he sat the card down, the metal fiend made of many tomahawks appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Chain Snake, attack!"

The evil toy shot its shot and struck, blowing Aleaxandrite Dragon to shards.

"Tomahawk, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Komouri Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and one of the axes cleaved the dark dragon in twain. The two pieces faded away.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now, little girl."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hands and replied, "Next, I banish a dark monster to bring out my White Dragon Wyverburster!"

As she took her Komouri Dragon and banished it, a beatufiul dragon of light appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Now, I'll banish a light monster to bring forth my Black Dragon Collapserpent!"

As she took her Alexandrite Dragon and banished that one, a black skinned dragon appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now overlay my 2 level 4 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use my monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Queen Dragun Djinn!"

As she sat the card down, the female dragon Xyz appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now discard my D.D. Crow to banish your stupid dolly!"

As she discarded the card, Dark Valkyira growled as she banished the card (ATK: 2,200 - 2,000) - (ATK: 2,000 - 1,800).

"I use one her Xyz material monsters to bring back my Red Eyes!"

As she took the Collapserpent card and discarded it, the mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,400).

"Next up, I play my facedown Polymerization to fuse my Red Eyes with the Goddess with the 3rd Eye in my hand and it's going to be a Summoned Skull!"

As the fairy appeared and merged with the dragon, the mighty Black Skull Dragon appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 3,200).

"Lets do it. Black Skull Dragon, attack Tomahawk!"

The dragon shot out its meteors and they shot out and struck the mighty fiend and then it exploded, sending melted pieces of metal all over the ground.

"Queen Dragun Djinn, attack her Chain Snake!"

The dragon let out a screech as a wave of oranges flames shot out and reduced the fiend to a pile of hot ash **(Dark Valkyria LP: 6900 - 5300).**

Kristen the replied, "Yea, girl!"

Armageddon Knight nodded and replied, "She is quite a amazing duelist."

"Take that, bitch! I end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I activate my Jar of Avarice!"

She took both Polymerizations, Edge Imp Tomahawk, Fluffal Dog and Owl and shuffled the cards into his deck and then she drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and 1 card facedown and its Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll use up her last Xyz Material monster."

As she discarded the final material monster, Red Eyes appeared once more (ATK: 2,400).

"Djinn, torch her facedown monster."

She sent her flames out and The Unhappy Maiden appeared on the card (DEF: 100) and the flames roasted her and Dark Valkyria replied, "Quite a useful dark monster."

"Whatever you say. I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fluffal Mouse."

As she sat the card down, a cute winged stuffed mouse appeared (ATK: 100).

"Next, I'll use its ability to special summon 2 more from my deckl!"

Suddenly, two more of the adorable stuffed toys appeared (ATK: 100 x2).

"Next, I'll take a card from my hand and place it on top of my deck to bring Sabres from my graveyard."

As she did so, the scissored fiend appeared and knelt (DEF: 800).

"Next, I play Polymerization once again to fuse all 4 of my monsters together!"

As the 4 monsters merged, the evil Frightfur Tiger appeared with a growl (ATK: 1,900 - 2,100).

"Now, Destroy all of her dragons and her facedown card!"

The evil fiend eyes glowed as a huge wave of scissors shot out and impaled all 3 of her facedown monsters and her facedown Mirror Force and then seconds later, all 4 cards exploded into triangles.

"Now, attack that brat directly!"

The evil fiend went and jammed its scissor blade into her leg **(Kelly LP: 5600 - 3500).**

Dark Valkyria laughed and replied, "Too damn easy! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your facedown monster!"

The stitched up tiger went in and a Mirage Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and it was sliced in half with one savage slice of the blades. Both pieces turned into a glob of light and both dissolved as they hit the ground.

"Your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I activate Jar of Avarice!"

She took her Collapserpent, Wyverburster, Mirage Dragon, Polymerization and Goddess with the 3rd Eye and shuffled the cards into her deck and then she reshuffled and drew a new one and she replied, "I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, the mighty dragon of darkness appeared (DEF: 2,000).

"Next, I summon my Gagaga Magician!"

As she sat the card down, the magician of Xyz monsters appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Next, I change his level to 7!"

He began to glow (LV: 4 - 7).

"Nexf, I overlay my 2 level 7 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the Red-Eyes Xyz appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Now, toast her Tiger!"

The dragon launched its fiery attack and shot out and reduced the stitched up fiend to a fiery cloud of black smoke **(Dark Valkyria LP: 5300 - 4700).**

Kelly smiled and replied, "There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyira drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll attack your facedown monster!"

The dragon launched its fiery flames and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) before the fiery blast reduced it to dust and both discarded what was left and drew 5 cards and she replied, "Your turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I summon my Edge Imp Saw!"

As he sat the card down, a saw blade with evil eyes appeared (ATK: 500).

"Next, I play Double Summon to get out my Edge Imp Frightfuloid!"

As she sat the card down, another of the stitched up fiends appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Fluffal Mouse appeared (ATK: 100).

"This lovely critter is a Frightfur monster on the field, So I'll play Frightfur Fusion to banish all 3 of them to bring out another newbie."

As all 3 of the monsters merged together, a hideous form of Frightfur Tiger appeared. It had blue fabric-like skin and many swords were sticking out of its body and its tail was a sword with the handle at the back (ATK: 2,600).

"Meet the mighty Frightfur Sabre Tiger!"

Kelly then replied, "Ugly just like the rest of them. Since you played a spell with my Xyz having a Xyz Material monster on it, you now take 500 damage!"

The dragon let out a burst of flames and shot out and struck her down (Dark Valkyria LP: 4700 - 4200) and she replied, "Whatever. With it on the field, all Frightfur monsters gain four hundred attack points!"

Suddenly, the fiend began to glow (ATK: 2,600 - 3,000).

"Also, Since I used 3 monsters to summon it, it can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects, so good luck trying to remove it. Now, attack her dragon!"

The fiend glowed as a huge wave of swords shot out and stabbed into the dragon and it roared in agony as the stabs got too much for it and then it exploded into a fiery cloud of black smoke **(Kelly LP: 3500 - 3300)**.

Dark Valkyria laughed and replied, "This is way too easy! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I summon Fluffal Wolf."

As she sat the card down, the furry wolf toy appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Sabre Tiger, attack!"

The tiger let out the swords again and they shot out and a Golem Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and was smashed to pieces as the attack struck it down.

"Wolf, attack!"

The toy went and rammed into Kelly** (Kelly LP: 3300 - 1700).**

Dark Valkyria laughed and replied, "Take that, brat! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Wish Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the aged dragon appeared (ATK: 700).

"I send it away for two tokens!"

Suddenly, the aged dragon vanished and two smaller dragons appeared (ATK: 0 x2).

"I now play Double Summon to tribute both of my Tokens for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As the tokens faded away, the huge fiery dragon appeared (ATK: 2,900).

Dark Valkyria then replied, "You can't destroy my Sabre Tiger, remember?"

Kelly smiled as she took her Breakthrough Skull out of her graveyard and placed it in her shirt pocket and the wicked fairy groaned and replied, "Damn, I forgot you had that fucking trap in your graveyard!"

The tiger began to glow (ATK: 3,000 - 2,600).

"I wish I was sorry, but I'm not. Now, torch both of her monsters!"

The dragon launched its first and it struck, blowing Fluffal Wolf into a shower of fiery cinders and then it launched another burst of hot flames and they shot out and struck, reducing Sabre Tiger to a hot pile of ash **(Dark Valkyria LP: 4200 - 2600).**

"Take that! I play Dragonic Healing Jar!"

As she took Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon and banished it, it vanished into a cloud of white smoke and she inhaled it all **(Kelly LP: 1700 - 4500) **and she sighed and replied, "Refreshing. Its Your turn now, wench."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Fluffy Greed. I return 1 Fluffal monster from my hand and two from my graveyard to draw 2 cards."

She took a Fluffal Rabbit and she took 2 of her Mouses and shuffled the cards into her deck and then drew 2 cards and replied, "I activate my facedown The 1st Frightmare!"

The trap appeared.

"With this badass trap, I can special summon up to 3 Frightfur monsters from my graveyard by paying half of my lifepoints!"

As she glowed **(Dark Valkyria LP: 2600 - 1300), **Fluffal Tiger (ATK: 1,900), Fluffal Sabre Wolf (ATK: 2,600) and Frightfur Chain Snake appeared (ATK: 2,000).

Tiffany then replied, "A card that powerful has to have somesort of drawback."

"They cannot attack or use their effects, but they have other ways of being useful. Like I'll tribute all 3 of them to summon my secret weapon!"

As the 3 monsters turned into black globules and vanished, a huge and tall fiend appeared with a growl (ATK: 0).

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Legendary Maju Garzett**_!"

Kristen then replied, "Whoa, baby."

"This big guy gains the attack of all monsters used to bring him out!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: 0 - 6,500).

Tiffany then replied, "Holy shit, that things attack is off the chart!"

"Time to do this! Attack that Tyrant Dragon!"

The huge fiend opened its mouth and a launched a burst of black sludge and shot out and struck the dragon and it roared before it exploded into a fiery shower of ash &amp; soot **(Kelly LP: 4500 - 900)**.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and blasted her facedown Defense Draw to little bits.

Dark Valkyria smiled evily and replied, "My big guy can do piercing damage!"

Kristen then replied, "No.."

Tiffany then replied, "No damn way."

"Time to end this! Attack her facedown monster!"

The huge fiend launched its sludge attack and a Vanguard of the Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,300) before the sludge melted it into a puddle of black goo **(Kelly LP: 900 - 0).**

Kristen then replied, "Sis, no.."

Rick then replied, "This can't be happening to us."

She smiled and replied, "Take that, you little punks."

She walked over to Kelly and she groaned and replied, "My deck needs more work."

Dark Valkyria smiled and replied, "You join me and my boss and we'll help you become a great duelist with a better deck then that shitty one you're using right now, my young friend."

Kristen then replied, "Don't listen to anything she's saying, sis!"

Rick then replied, "She's trying to trick you!"

Kelly looked at the girls and replied, "Maybe she is and its working. I"m tired of using a deck that leads me to failure! Its time for something different."

Kelly looked at her and replied, "I'm in. What do we have to do?"

Dark Valkyria smiled and replied, "Take off your duel disk and throw at your former team."

She nodded as she stuffed her deck into it and she threw and it landed infront of Tiffany and she replied, "You're making a huge mistake right now!"

Kelly then replied, "Who the hell cares about what you have to say? You've been offended about us trying to use a little luck in our duels and it drove me nuts."

Tiffany then replied, "A little bit, but I'm over it and I'm happy you can use a little luck in your duels!"

Kristen replied, "Please, you're making one huge mistake of joining their crew, sis!"

Kelly looked at Dark Valkyria and replied, "I'm tired of hearing these idots, so can we go?"

"Of course, my new friend."

Both vanished from sight and Kristen replied, "You're going to pay for that, you bitch of a fairy! We'll bring your ass down and save her!"

**-ooo-**

Cards made by me &amp; others

Fluffal Unicorn

Fairy/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

When Summoned: add 1 "Fluffal" monster from your deck to your hand. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

Fluffal Hamster

Fairy/Effect/Earth/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/1 Star

You can discard this card; Add 1 "Fluffal" monster (except another "Fluffal Hamster") or 1 "Edge Imp" monster from your deck to your hand. The effect of "Fluffal Hamster" can only be used once per turn.

Frightfur Rat

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,200/5 Stars

"Edge Imp" monster + "Fluffal" monster

Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed in battle. When this card attacks a monster: it gains ATK equal to the level or rank of the targeted monster x 300.

Frightfur Chain Snake

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

"Edge Imp Chain" + "Fluffal Snake"

You can only control 1 "Frightfur Snake" at a time. Once per turn: You can halve the ATK &amp; DEF of 1 monster on your opponets field until the chosen monster is removed from the field and this effect cannot be used on the same monster twice.

Pot of Fluffy Greed / Normal Spell Card

Image: Fluffal Mouse being sucked into a Pot of Greed that looks like a stuffed toy as well.

At the start of your Main Phase 1: Take 1 "Fluffal" monster from your hand and 2 from your graveyard and shuffle them back into your deck and then drew 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Pot of Fluffy Greed" per turn.

The 1st Frightmare / Normal Trap Card

Image: Frightfur Sabre Tiger leading Frightfur Bear, Frightfur Tiger, Frighfur Sheep, Frightfur Leo and a bunch of Frightfur Wolfs towards a small village under a dark and cloudy sky.

Activate if you have no monsters on your side of the field. Pay half of your lifepoints; Special summon up to 3 Different named "Frightfur" monsters from your graveyard to your side of the field. The effects of the special summoned monsters are negated and cannot attack. You can only activate 1 "The 1st Frightmare" once per turn.

**-ooo-**

**That ended really bad. Can they get her back? We'll find that out later and in the next chapter, they start to head towards the castle and they must pass through a graveyard and must duel another famillar duel spirit who was supposed to have been banished, but now was revived for one last chance and Rick takes it on. Can our toy master get the win? Find out in "Mass Infection" and it'll be coming soon.**


	40. Mass Infection

Welcome to the 40th chapter of this awesome story!

Chapter 40: Mass Infection

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the castle, Dark General Freed was talking with Dark Grepher.

Dark Grepher then replied, "I wonder how he's doing in her duel against that dragon girl."

Dark General Freed then replied, "I hope she's doing something good. Those new cards should be doing her some good."

They heard the door opened up and the general replied, "Lets see how she did.

The doors opened up and Dark Valkyria was standing right next to Kelly and Dark Grepher replied, "So, you won and captured her and brought her back? Clever."

Kelly then replied, "Actually, she asked me to join to become a different duelist and have a deck better then my old one, Dark Grepher."

Dark General Freed smiled evily and replied, "Good to here that then. Welcome to our small evil group, my young friend. Time to change your goody-goody image now."

Suddenly, Kelly began to glow and then seconds later, she had a new and darker image. Her blonde hair now had black and purple streaks going through it she also wore a black and red dress and then Freed began to glow as a mirror appeared infront of her and he replied, "How do you like your new image, young one?"

She looked at her self and replied, "I look..awesome! I always wanted a new image without being a goth. Thank you so damn much for all of your help, sir."

"Anytime, my young friend. Any kind of dark monster deck you wanted to always want to use?"

Kelly smiled and replied, "Yes, there is one kind of monsters that looked cool to me and I always wanted to use."

"Lets go help you out then."

-ooo-

Back at the knight's hideout, the gang was still in shock about what just happened.

Tiffany then replied, "Again, if I was getting offended about your luck using, I want to apologize right here and now."

Kristen looked at her and replied, "It's okay, girl. Our family just has a little tradition of it."

Rick sighed and replied, "I can't believe Kelly joined the evil side. Damn."

Kristen then replied, "I wonder if she used any kind of mind tricks in her head."

Armageddon Knight (Who was sitting in a chair) sighed and replied, "I'm afraid not, my young friends."

They all looked at him and Kristen replied, "You would know this..how now?"

"I have a ability of own to check to see if any kind of bad magic or tricks are being used and I monitered the whole thing and she was doing this for herself right now. I still believe she's with that dark assholes now. We need to continue on through the forest, then through the graveyard area and then we'll outside of that damn castle."

Rick then replied, "Graveyard?"

Armageddon Knight nodded and replied, "Its a huge graveyard and the only went to get to castle is took walk through it."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "That actually makes sense in a way. Most of the best zombies in this game are dark and most of them are swarmers."

Armageddon Knight then replied, "Smart girl you are. We'll be better of getting through there in the early hours. Lets all rest here for now and hope those morons don't use the portal early."

Kristen then replied, "Hopefully the 4 chosens are the only ones that can enter it."

Tiffany looked at her and replied, "You know that means Kelly too, right?"

Kristen sighed and replied, "I know and I'm hoping she stays in this world until we reach her."

Armageddon Knight then replied, "Lets hope for the best, my young friends."

-ooo-

That next day, they made it through the forest and were about to enter the graveyard.

Armageddon Knight then replied, "I haven't been through the graveyard since I told that evil general that I quit being a member of his group for good."

Kristen teplied, "Lets go in and get her back and take them down hard!"

The knight as they walked in.

-ooo-

Back at the evil castle, Kelly was talking with Dark General Freed and Dark Valkyria.

Dark Valkyria then replied, "I was totally wrong about you, girl. You are quite a talented person and you're really good about being evil as well."

Kelly then replied, "I know I am. It feels so good to be bad sometimes."

Dark General Freed nodded and replied, "Damn right, my young friend."

The door opened up and Dark Grepher walked in and replied, "Those kids are in the graveyard right now, sir."

Dark General Freed smiled evily and replied, "They won't make it out of the graveyard safetly. There is alot of dark zombie monsters in this game and it'll be hard to take them down!"

Kelly smiled and replied, "This will be fun."

"Even if they get through it, One of my dark duelists that Tatyana once used is right there to face them as well!"

Kelly looked at him and replied, "Is it the one that was defeated twice?"

"Yep. After being defeated twice, he was sent back to the home dimension and now he wants revenge for one last chance."

-ooo-

Back at the graveyard, it was covered in red misty fog and very spooky looking.

Kristen looked around and replied, "It looks just the area Yami Bakura defeated Bonz and his friends in."

Armageddon Knight then replied, "It's always been like this, gang. We need to be careful.'

Suddenly, the saw the ground shake and Rick replied, "We have company!"

Suddenly, the ground opened up and 7 Skeleton-like warriors appeared and each was armed with a sword (ATK: 1,200 x7).

Armageddon Knight then replied, "Those are Zombie Warriors and they're about to attack us!"

The kids nodded and each activated their duel disk and summoned a monster and seconds later, Toy Magician (ATK: 1,600), Sky Scout (ATK: 1,800) and a Axe Raider appeared (ATK: 1,700.

"ATTACK!", the teens screamed out loud.

Toy Magician fired a burst of energy and shot struck, blowing 2 of them to pieces and then Sky Scout flew into and struck with its talons, smashing two of them into piles of dust &amp; bones and Axe Raider went and made savage cuts with their swords, blowing another 2 of them into pixels and Armageddon Knight went and struck the last one with his sword, cutting it in two. The remains turned to dust.

Kristen replied, "Boneheads gone!"

Suddenly, the ground opened up and 3 zombie-like mammoths appeared (ATK: 1,900 x3).

Armageddon Knight then replied, "Those are Zombie Mammoths!"

2 of them rushed and struck, blowing Axe Raider and Toy Magician to shards and their owners groaned in pain and Kristen replied, "You'll pay for that! I activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, one of them shrank down (ATK: 1,900 - 950) and then a Mythical Gryphon appeared (ATK: 2,000).

Kristen looked at the knight and replied, "Take it down!"

The knight nodded as he charged in and struck with his sword, cleaving the mammoth cleanly in twain. Both halves of the zombie fell to the ground and faded away quickly and then Mythical Gryphon let a roar and the soundwave struck them both and they shattered into pixels and then the gryphon vanished.

Tiffany then replied, "Anything else?"

They kept on walking and saw a huge tombostone and it read HERE LIES CHOPMAN and at the bottom it said LOST TWO DUELS AND WAS VAPORIZED IN HIS 2ND DUEL.

Kristen then replied, "This looks creepy."

Suddenly, the ground opened up and a famillar-looking duel spirit came out (ATK: 1,100) and his duel disk looked it was a actually zombified arm!

Kristen replied, "You again."

Chopman nodded and replied, "I have one more chance to due to this being my home dimension."

Rick then replied, "I'm ready to duel, creep!"

Chopman then replied, "Fine with me."

As the others took steps back, Both duelists activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Chopman LP: 8000 - Rick LP: 8000)**

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I start with my Infected Walker."

As he sat the card down, a zombie wearing tattered clothes appeared with a quiet moan (ATK: 1,300).

Kristen then replied, "Finally, a zombie that uses zombie monsters."

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic mage appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Now, attack that ugly zombie!"

He fired a burst of light and struck and it exploded into drops of blood and shredded pieces of zombified flesh** (Chopman LP: 8000 - 7700) **and he replied, "When one Walker is destroyed, I can get another from my deck!"

Suddenly, a 2nd Walker appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,300).

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I play Allure of Darkness!"

He drew 2 cards and took a Goblin Zombie and banished it and he replied, "I"ll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Train!"

As he sat the card down, the toy train appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Toy Train, attack!"

The train went and flattened the 2nd Walker with ease and then a 3rd one appeared (DEF: 1,300).

"Toy Magician, attack!"

He aimed his scepter and fired a burst of light and shot out and a walker with green scale-like skin appeared (DEF: 1,300) before the burst blew it to pieces and Chopman replied, "When Infected Drowner is flipped, I get any Infected monster from my deck."

He took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I can now special summon my Infected Floater by tributing a Infected monster!"

As it vanished, a huge bloated and gross-looking zombie appeared with drops of slime falling off its huge body (ATK: 2,400).

"Now, I summon my Infected Scientist."

As he sat the card down, a zombie wearing a white hazmat suit appeared with huge red boils all over its body and it wore a gask mask as well (ATK: 1,800).

Kristen then replied, "These zombies are sounding and looking familar for some reason."

"I know where they're from, but I'll you kids figure it out first. Bloater, attack that Magician!"

The zombie bloated up and let out a burst of posionious green slime and shot out and struck, disintergrating the plastic mage.

"Scientist, attack!"

The zombie went and struck with its fist, blowing the toy into little pieces of metal **(Rick LP: 8000 - 7100).**

Chopman then replied, "This is my real deck, fools! My old crappy one I've hidden away somewhere in this stupid graveyard! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I summon my Infected Infector!"

As he sat the card down, a loud evil scream was heard as a zombie that looked a Walker appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Even if you have a monster, it can attack directly! Attack him directly!"

The zombie went and struck him with a punch (Rick LP: 7100 - 6400).

"He only does half damage with his effect, but that doesn't bug me. Floater, attack!"

The huge zombie let out a steam of its poisonous slime and a Large Stuffed bear appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and the slime burst took a small bit of its fabric away and Rick replied, "My Toy stuffed bear has to be attacked has to be attacked 4 times to defeat."

"Whatever. Attack it!"

The scientist went and struck it with its fist and one of its seams opened up.

"You'll never beat me, kid. I'll end my turn for now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy UFO!"

As he sat the card down, the toy saucer appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I equip my UFO with Bashing Shield and I can thanks to me Normal Summoning it!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 1,700 - 2,700).

"This guy can attack twice since Its the only monster I have! Attack his Floater First!"

The machine toy fired its fiery laset and shot out and struck in the chest and it let out a loud moan before before it fell to the ground and then its stomach burst open, sending green slime all over the graveyard floor.

"Eew. Attack his Infector now!"

the machine fired another fierty laser and it struck, reducing the other zombie to a hot pile of ash **(Chopman LP: 7700 - 6100).**

Rick smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot and blasted the equip card to bits (ATK: 2,700 - 1,700).

"I'll attack it."

The scientist went and punch, blowing the toy to pieces **(Rick LP 6400 - 6300).**

"Your turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I sumon my Toy Unicorn!"

As he sat the card down, the tin toy appeared (ATK: 1,700) and he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, the zombie shrank down (ATK: 1,800 - 900).

"Now, attack it!"

The toy charged in and pierced its equipped fuel tank and as the toy retreated, the tank exploded, inceinerating the zombie in a fiery explosion** (Chopman LP: 6100 - 5300).**

Rick smiled and replied, "You'll never beat me! I end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I banish my Scientist to get another from my deck!"

As he did so, another of the scientists appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I summon another Infector!"

As he sat the card down, another of the crazied zombies appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I now overlay both of my monsters!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use the monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Infected Grenaider!"

As he sat the card dwer a larger and taller scientist appeared and it had a gas tank and this time its boils were bigger and it wore a yellow hazmat suit this time around (ATK: 2,200).

Kristen then replied, "I get it now! These monsters are based on those zombies you fight in the Dead Island series! I should of known!"

Chopman nodded and replied, "Very good, little girl. Yep, the made a card series to celebrate 25 years since the original Dead Island came out with a special monster set. It still considered a really rare set of monsters and the sets can go between 10 to 50 thousand dollars on Ebay or anyone where else. Only 5 sets have been made so far and there is a rumor that it might be mass-produced soon, but nothing can back that up."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "I heard about that too."

"Back to dueling. Grenadier, attack his Toy Unicorn with Flesh Grenade!"

To everyones disgust (Except for Armageddon Knight and Chopman), he tore off a piece of its infected flesh and tossed at the zombie and it splattered, covering the toy in a spray of flesh and blood. Seconds leter, the toy collapsed into a pile of rusted metal **(Rick LP: 6300 - 5800).**

"When Infected Grenadier destroys a monster, I can remove 1 of its Xyz Material monsters to inflict damage to your lifepoints equal to it levels times 100 and then banish that monster!"

As he took the Infected Infector card and discarded it, he tore off another piece of flesh and tossed and struck him in the chest **(Rick LP: 5800 - 5400) **and then his Toy Unicorn card came out of his graveyard and dissolved into pixels.

"You'll never beat me, foolish boy! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zombie Master!"

As he sat the card down, the undead wizard appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I won't use his ability right now. Grenadier, attack!"

He tossed another chunk of flesh and it struck the toy bear and it collapsed into a pile of fluff and Rick smiled and replied, "You can't use its effect because my toy bear is banished when it gets attacked for the final time."

"Lucky you. Zombe Master, attack!"

He launched its burst of lightning and a Toy Soldier appeared on the card (DEF: 300) and was reduced to burnt timber as the lightning struck it down.

"Damn you. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I banish a spell card!"

As he took his Bashing Shield and banished it, the plastic warrior appeared (ATK: 600).

"Next, I play Polymerization to fuse my Spell Striker with the Armor Breaker and Trap Striker that's in my hand!"

As the 2 other monsters and merged, a much taller Spell Striker appeared covered into silver armor and it used a much larger hammer as well (ATK: 2,000).

"May I introduce you all to the mighty Megaton Striker!"

Kristen nodded and replied, "Very cool monster, bro."

Tiffany then replied, "Awesome."

"I now attack your Zombie Master! Smash it with Megaton Smash!"

The mighty warrior jumped into the air and brought large hammer down, smashing Zombie Master flat as a pancake **(Chopman LP: 5300 - 5100).**

"When he does damage, I can use 1 of 3 effects and I'll use the one that gives him 300 attack and defense!"

the toy warrior raised his hammer and it began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 2,300).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Grenadier to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Aye-Iron!"

As he sat the card down, the kangaroo toy appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Attack his Grenadier!"

The mighty toy ran and made a mighy smash with its hammer, smashing the zombies head cleanly off its neck and then blood began to cover the graveyard grounds as the body fell to the ground and dissolved into a puddle of red and black slime.

"That was cool. Aye-Iron, attack!"

The toy slammed its cymbals together and a shockwave shot out and as it struck the card, a huge fiery explosion covered the arena in a thick layer of white smoke.

Kristen teplied, "What the hell?"

As the smoked cleared, all that remained of the toy was its charred, broken cymbals that fell to the ground and turned to dust and Rick replied, "What the hell happened?"

Chopman smiled and replied, "You just destroyed my Infected Suicider and when its destroyed, the monster that attacked it is destroyed as well and then you take 500 damage as well!"

Rick only sighed as glowed **(Rick LP: 5400 - 4900) **and then he replied, "Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I now play Fiend's Sanctuary."

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I tribute it for my Infected Thug!"

As the token vanished, a really tall zombie wearing tattered clothes appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,500).

Tiffany nodded and replied, "One of the most annoying zombie monsters from the game."

"It makes a kick-ass monster! Attack his Megaton Striker!"

The zombie slowly went and made a punch, blowing Megaton Striker to pieces and he smiled and replied, "I don't take any damage involving a battle with your monster and my mine."

"Whatever. When Infected Thug destroys a monster, I can send one Zombie from my deck to the graveyard."

He did so and then his disk did a auto-shuffle and then he replied, "Your turn now, little boy."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Soldier!"

As she sat the card down, the wooden soldier appeared (ATK: 800).

"I play Crowning of the Emperor!"

As the small soldier vanished, the mighty emperor appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Next, I activate Burden of the Mighty!"

Suddenly, the zombie let out a low groan (ATK: 2,500 - 1,900).

"Now, attack that thing!"

The emperor charged in and made a mighty slice with his sword, bisecting the huge zombie at the waist and the two pieces faded away before they hit the ground **(Chopman LP: 5100 - 4700) **and he took another card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "Your turn now, fool!"

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I banish another spell!"

As he took the Crowning card and discarded it, his 2nd Spell Striker appeared (ATK: 600).

"Attack directly!"

The small warrior lept into the air and gave him a savage kick to the chest (Chopman LP: 4700 - 4100).

"Emperor, attack!"

The mighty warrior went and a Mezuki appeared on the card (DEF: 800) before he struck with its sword and then it collapsed into a pile of bones and dust.

"Your turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I first play my 2nd Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and blew the Burden card to little bits.

"I now banish my Mezuki!"

As he banished the card, a Infected Drowner appeared (ATK: 1,300)

"I now summon my Plaguespeader Zombie!"

As he sat the card down, the bloated zombie tuner appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now equip it with Synchro Boost!"

Suddenly, the tuner began to glow (ATK: 400 - 900 /LV: 2 - 3).

"I now tune Plaguespreader with my Drowner!"

The zombie moaned as it spllit into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Infected Drowner, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Infected Wrestler!"

As she sat the card down, a huge muscular zombie appeared and it had a large fist as well (ATK: 2,500).

Kristen then replied, "Eesh."

"Since I control a Infected monster, I Can special summon my Infected Screamer to the field!"

As he sat the card down, a ugly female-like zombie wearing a tattered green dress appeared with a exposed brain with a metal brace appeared (ATK: 1,500).

Rick then replied, "She had to be the most annoying zombie in that game!"

"Yep. As long as she's on the field, all non-zombies lose 400 attack and defense points!"

Suddenly, both toys began to glow (ATK: 600 - 200) - (ATK: 2,300 - 1,900).

"Lets do it. Screamer, attack!"

The zombie let out a huge screech and the tiny warrior covered his ears before he shattered into pieces.

"Wrestler, attack!"

The zombie slowly went and slammed his fist onto the ground and a huge shockwave shut out and smashed the Emperor to pieces **(Rick LP: 4100 - 2900)**.

"Any Damage my monster does is doubled! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial."

He took a monster and discarded it and then he replied, "I"ll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "Screamer, attack!"

She let another powerful scream and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and shattered into tiny shards of rock and both discarded what they have (If anything) and both drew 5 cards and he replied, "Wrestler, end this!"

The mighty zombie went in and Rick smiled and replied, "I think not! I activate Attack Guidance Armor!"

Suddenly, a huge suit of evil-looking armor appeared on the female zombie and the monster turned around and made a savage smash, flattening the zombie with ease** (Chopman LP: 4100 - 2100) **and he growled and replied, "Damn it you! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Toy Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the small toy knight appeared (ATK: 400) and then another one appeared (ATK: 400).

"I'll tribute them both for my Toy Megazord!"

As both monsters vanished, the mighty toy appeared (ATK: 2,900).

"Next, I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Megaton Striker appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Next, De-Fusion!"

Suddenly, he vanished and the 3 small warriors appeared (DEF: 400) - (ATK: 600 x2).

"Next, I overlay my Trap Striker and my Spell Striker!"

Both tiny warriors turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Toy Defender!"

As he sat the card down, the wooden warrior with a large shield appeared (DEF: 2,300).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

He swung his sword and a burst of electricity shot out and struck the huge zombie and it let out a mighty roar before it exploded into a shower of blood and shredded pieces of zombie flesh **(Chopman LP: 2100 - 1700).**

"There you go. I'll play Poison of an Old Man."

He began to glow (Rick LP: 2900 - 4100) and he replied, "Your turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now." Rick drew a card and replied, "I sumon my 2nd Toy Train!"

As he sat the card down, the toy train appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Toy Train, attack!"

The toy train charged on in and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card (DEF: 200) and the toy went went through the zombie, doing nothing at all.

"Damn it. I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "First, Shield Crush!"

Card Blocker groaned and then shattered to pieces.

"Since I have no monster and you control 1 or more, I Can Normal Summon my Butcher without a tribute!"

As he sat the card down, another zombie flowing grey hair appeared with sharp bone-like arms (ATK: 2,500).

"Next, I banish 2 Walkers and my Thug to bring out my Infected Ram!"

As he took the 3 monsters and banished them, a zombie wearing a metal-like armor appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Kristen then replied, "Damn, man."

"Next, I activate Shield Spear on my Ram!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 2,800 - 3,200).

"Lets do it. Butcher, attack!"

The zombie charged and attacked with its sharp bone arms, blowing Defender to pieces.

"Since you have another one, my butcher can attack your monster!"

He went in and jammed into its arms into the train and it shattered into little pieces of broken metal and then he drew a card.

"Ram, attack!"

The huge zombie charged and rammed right into the huge toy and explosions happened all over its armor before it exploded into fiery metal** (Rick LP: 4100 - 3000).**

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I activate March of the Toys!"

As he discarded a card, two Toy Trains (ATK: 1,700 x2), 1 Toy Magician (ATK: 1,600) and a Toy Knight appeared (ATK: 400).

"Next, I tribute my Magician and one of my Trains for my Puppet King!"

As the two toys vanished, the wooden monarch appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Next, I play Double Summon to tribute my Knight for my Toy Dragon!"

As it vanished, the mighty toy dragon appeared (ATK: 2,300 - 2,700).

"Next, I activate my 2nd Burden of the Mighty!"

Suddenly, both zombies began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 1,700) - (ATK: 2,800 - 2,000).

"Puppet King, attack that Butcher!"

The wooden monarch went and punched the zombie and it let out a groan before it melted into a puddle of torn flesh and blood (Chopman LP: 1700 - 600)

"Okay...then. Toy Dragon, attack that Ram!"

The dragon glowed as a burst of fiery globs of light shot out from the sky and struck the huge zombie and it let out a loud groan before it collapsed to the graveyard and exploded into shards and Chopman quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

He drew a card.

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I now activate he Beginning of the End!"

He took his Butcher, Wrestler, Screamer, Suicider and his Plaguespreader Zombie and banished all of them and then drew 3 cards and he replied, "I summon my Goblin Zombie!"

As he sat the card down, the ugly zombie with a sharp sword for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I banish my Ram from the graveyard to make the level of all zombie monsters I control become 8!"

As he did so, both zombies glowed (LV: 3 - 8) - (LV: 4 - 8).

"Next, I overlay my 2 level 8 monsters!"

Both zombies turned into black orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before right now..._**Number 22: Zombiestein**_!"

As he sat the card down, a huge robed zombie appeared with the number 22 on its clothing (ATK: 4,500).

Kristen replied, "Holy..shit..man!"

Tiffany then replied, "That's the most powerful number monster we've seen so far!"

"Darn right it is! Attack his Toy Dragon!"

The huge zombie went in and had a heavy punch that struck the toy and it began to crack before it exploded into a shower of dust (Rick LP: 3000 - 1700).

"I could of done more damage by attacking your Train, but what fun would that be? I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my other monsters to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Chopman drew a card and replied, "I'll attack your monster!"

He went and punched hard, smashing Puppet King to pieces and Chopman quickly replied, "I activate Pursuit of the Fiend!"

The spell appeared.

"Now Zombiestien can attack twice more!"

The zombie went and smashed the toy train flat with hard smash of its giant fist and then he went in again and another Unicorn appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) before the giant zombie smashed it to bits as well.

"You'll never defeat me! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Toy Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I now activate my 2nd March of the Toys!"

As he discarded another card, Two more Trains (ATK: 1,700 x2), A Toy Unicorn (ATK: 1,700) and a Toy Knight appeared (ATK: 200) and the dragon began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 3,900).

Chopman laughed and replied, "Too little too late, foolish boy!"

Rick smiled and replied, "I equip my Dragon with United We Stand!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 3,900 - 7,900).

Chopman gulped and replied, "Jeez."

Kristen smiled and replied, "Yea, bro!"

"Now, attack his Zombiestien to finish him off!"

The large toy glowed as a huge wave of fiery balls of light shot and kept on striking the huge zombie and it roared in pain as it got to much for it and then it exploded into black globules as **(Chopman LP: 600 - 0).**

Tiffany then replied, "He did it."

Chopman began to glow and replied, "Damn it!"

Suddenly, he melted into a puddle of blood and torn flesh and then it dissolved as well, leaving his duel disk behind and Kristen walked up to it and he took the deck out and slid it into her pocket and she replied, "These cards are worth some good money. I wonder who would like to use them."

He looked through the Extra Deck and found the Number and slid into her other pocket as well and Armageddon Knight then replied, "Lets head back to my hideout and we'll go for the castle in the morning, kids."

Kristen then replied, "We'll be ready to take that damn general down and save Kelly!"

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Attack Guidance Armor / Normal Trap Card

Image: A scared warrior wearing a demonic suit of metal armor.

Activate only when a monster your opponent controls is about to attack you and they control another monster. Instead of attacking you or a monster you control, it'll attack another monster on their side of the field.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Seto Kaiba for the first time in the Yugioh episode "Back to Battle City (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Pursuit of the Fiend/Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Gem-Knight Pearl raising its arms in the air.

Activate only when a Xyz monster you control destroys a monster in battle. Detach all Xyz Material monsters it has and then it attack twice more this turn.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Princess Cologne in the Yugioh Zexal Manga and full credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Infected Walker

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed in battle: Special summon 1 "Infected Walker" from your deck to your side of the field.

Infected Drowner

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

FLIP: Add 1 "Infected" monster (Except another "Infected" Drowner") from your deck to your hand. This card is always considered a "Infected Walker" while it is in your graveyard.

Infected Floater

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,400/6 Stars

You can Special Summon this card (From your hand) by tributing a "Infected" monster you control. You can only Special Summon "Infected Floater" once per turn this way and when its sent to the graveyard and after it's Special Summoned with this effect: banish it.

Infected Scientist

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

If this card is in your graveyard, you can banish it; Special Summon 1 "Infected Scientist" from your deck to your side of the field. The effect of "Infected Scientist" Can only be used once per turn.

Infected Infector

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

This card can attack your opponent directly. When it uses this effect, any Battle Damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved.

Infected Grenadier

Zombie/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/Rank 4

2 Level 4 Zombie-type monsters

When this card destroys a monster in battle: You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster to inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level/Rank of the destroyed monster x 100 and then banish that monster.

Infected Suicider

Zombie/Effect/Flip/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

Any monster that destroys this card as a result of battle is destroyed as well and then your opponent takes 500 damage as well. If this card is destroyed by a opponent's card effect; Both players take 700 damage.

Infected Screamer

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 2,500/5 Stars

If you control another "Infected" monster, you can special summon this card (From your hand) to your side of the field. As long as this card remains on the field: All non Zombie-type monsters on the field lose 400 ATK &amp; DEF as long as this card remains in faceup attack postion. Once per turn: You can change this cards battle postion. You can only control 1 "Infected Screamer" at a time.

Infected Wrestler

Zombie/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,500/7 Stars

Zombie-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner "Infected" monsters

Any battle damage this card does against a monster is doubled.

Infected Butcher

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,500/7 Stars

If you control no monsters and your opponent controls 1 or more monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without needing a Tribute. When this card destroys a monster in battle and they control another monster, this card can attack that monster.

Infected Ram

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

Cannot Be Normal Summoned/Set. Can only be Special Summoned (From your hand) by banishing 2 "Infected Walkers" and 1 "Infected Thug" from your graveyard and cannot be special summoned by any other ways. When this card attacks: your opponet cannot activate any facedown cards. When this card is in your graveyard: You can banish it and then declare a level of 6 to 8; all Zombie-type monsters you control levels becomes that declared level until the end phase and this effect of "Infected Ram" can only be used once per turn. You can only control 1 "Infected Ram" at a time. a time.

_Note: These cards are based on the zombie monsters and bosses seen in the Dead Island Series of games._

Stuffed Toy Bear

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

When this card is targeted in battle: you can place 1 Fluff Counter on this card to prevent it from being destroyed in battle and if this card is attacked while it has 3 Fluff counters on it, banish it. The effect of "Stuffed Toy Bear" can only be used once per Duel.

Megaton Striker

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,200/6 Stars

"Spell Striker" + "Trap Striker" + "Armor Breaker"

Must be Fusion Summoned with the Fusion-Material monsters shown above and cannot be summoned by other ways. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. When this card inflicts battle damage in anyway: Activate 1 of the 3 following effects:

\- Increase this cards ATK &amp; DEF By 300.

\- Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card they control

\- Send the top 2 cards of their deck to the graveyard.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

**Another exciting duel comes to a close end. In the next chapter, they finally reach the castle and Tiffany duels the Fortress leader in hopes of winning the key and getting Kelly back as well. Can she get the win? Find out in "The Swarm" and it'll be coming soon.**


	41. The Swarm

Chapter 41: The Swarm

-oooo-

Back at the castle, the dark gang was chatting about what happened.

Dark General Freed groaned and replied, "I should of known that moron would fail in his mission! I should of never brought him back."

Dark Grepher then replied, "He's gone for good now and won't be a problem for us anymore, sir."

"That's a good thing."

The door opened up and Kelly was there and her hair was still blonde with alot of white and black streaks in it and she wore a black and white dress as well and she replied, "I feel good now."

Dark Grepher looked at her and replied, "You look amazing, my dear. Dark Valkyria must of helped you find some good clothes."

"Damn right she did. I can't wait to suprise everyone back in the real world."

Dark General Freed nodded and replied, "I think you should enter the portal as soon as they arrive here and you can say last goodbyes and then head back to World Island for some nasty fun."

Kelly nodded as a pair of black feathered wings appeared on her shoulders and she replied, "These are really cool as well, sir. Now I look like a new person now. Thank you for you help with everything, sir."

"You deserve it, my dear. You made me and my minions proud of you and I hope for the best for you."

-ooo-

Back at the hideout, everyone was resting after that tough duel.

Rick groaned and replied, "What a tough duel that was for me. Those were some cool cards and I'm glad to have faced them in a duel."

Tiffany looked at him from her chair and replied, "You're a great duelist and you did a great job. You managed to defeat the most powerful Number we've faced so far. You should be very proud of yourself, bud."

"Thanks, Tiffany."

Kristen nodded and replied, "Kelly would of loved to see you kick some butt to, bro. I hope we can her back to normal. We can't enter the last portal until she's there with us as well."

Armageddon Knight then replied, "Don't give up on rescuing your loved one, Kristen. You'll find a way to save her."

"I know, but I worry about here. Evil or not, she's always me and Rick's sister and we love like family does. We'll do anything to get her back."

Armageddon Knight nodded and replied, "You can only hope for the best at times like this, my young friend."

-ooo-

Back on World Island in the fountain area of La Casita, Darrien was in a duel with a Vorse Raider and the beast-warrior had a Archfiend of Gilfer (ATK: 2,200) and a Summoned Skull (ATK: 2,500) and nothing else facedown and Darrien ahd 2 facedown monsters plus 1 facedown and it was the beast-warriors turn.

**(Vorse Raider LP: 5000 - Darrien LP: 4300)**

Vorse Raider drew a card and replied, "You'll never win. Goblin Elite Attack Force, come to the field!"

As he sat the card down, the elite goblin army appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Lets do it. Archfiend of Gilfer, attack!"

The fiend began to glow and it launched a burst of hot flames towards the facedown monster and a Cyber Dragon Core appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) before the intense flames melted it.

"Summoned Skull, attack!"

The skeletal fiend launched its attack and Darrien smiled and replied, "Big mistake, pal!"

As he flipped the facedown monster, a Blast Sphere appeared and it flew into and attached to the skeletal fiend.

"Damn it! Goblins, attack!"

The goblins rushed in and struck him down with their weapons **(Darrien LP: 4300 - 3100).**

"You'll never beat me! I end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Cyber Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,100) and then he replied, "I now summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Next, I activate my DNA Surgery and I choose Machines!"

Suddenly, all 3 of his monsters turned into metalic ones.

"Next, I'll send all machines on the field to the graveyard!"

As his 3 machine fiends (Blast Sphere fell to the ground and shattered into broken metal as it hit the ground) and his two machines vanished, the mighty Chimeratech Fortress Dragon appeared (ATK: ? - 5,000).

Vorse Raider gulped and replied, "Eek!"

"Time to say goodbye! Direct attack!"

The huge machine fired a burst of energy and shot out and struck **(Vorse Raider LP: 5000 - 0) **and the blast also atomized him as well.

Dirk smiled and replied, "Great dueling, boss."

Darrien then replied, "No problem at all, my friend."

Sebastian then replied, "Another Fang bites the dust. I hope the kids are okay."

Darrien nodded and replied, "Me too, pal. Rochelle has been really worried ever since Rick left with them."

Dirk then replied, "They'll be fine, boss."

"You're right, pal. Late night snack at the diner, guys?"

They both nodded as they walked towards the eatery district of the city.

-ooo-

A hour after eating a small meal, the girls left the city and they made it through the forest and graveyard and were outside of the castle.

Armageddon Knight sighed and replied, "Feels very weird to be back at this damn castle."

He swung his sword and brought into a hidden slot in the pathway and it opened up and as they went inside, Dark General Freed was at his desk with Dark Valkyria and Dark Grepher by his sides as well and a large black steeled door was right behind the general as well and he smiled evily and replied, "Morning, kids."

Kristen then replied, "Spare us, you dark freak. We want to see Kelly!"

Dark Valkyria then replied, "Okay, but she may not look anything like what she did before she joined us."

The huge steel door went into the ground and Kelly was there while still wearing the stuff they gave and her changed skin as well and the portal in the back as well and she smiled and replied, "Hey, sis and bro!"

Rick then replied, "Holy shit, sis! What happened to you."

Kelly then replied, "Its the way I look and I'm proud to be this way with my new crew!"

Kristen looked at Dark Valkyria and replied, "What the fuck did you do to here, you dark bitch?"

She smiled and replied, "Not a damn thing, brat. She wanted this new look and she was happy with it. We had no say in her decision as well!"

Dark Grepher looked at Kelly and replied, "Would you show them your new additon?"

Kelly nodded as the black feathered wings appeared on her shoulders and Kristen replied, "This is way too much for me right now!"

Rick then replied, "She's a..fallen angel now?"

Kelly then replied, "More less, you runty brother you."

Dark General Freed then replied, "Tell them your suprise, my friend."

Kelly then replied, "I'm heading back to World Island!"

Kristen replied, "I thought we all needed to be here to enter."

The dark crew began to laugh and Freed replied, "Fool, what does this look like?"

Rick groaned and replied, "Damn, she's right."

Kelly then replied, "This portal won't lead me back to where the wimpy Freed is, but I'll be at a hidden area now. See you all later."

Before the gang could get a chance to grab her, she quickly ran into the portal and it closed up and Kristen replied, "Damn it!"

Tiffany then replied, "That dark reject of a warrior is still the leader and I'm here to duel him!"

Freed nodded and replied, "Fine and lets get doing then."

As the desk sank into the ground, the portal door quickly went up and the floor began to rise and Freed smiled and replied, "We're heading to the roof of this beautiful castle!"

Tiffany then replied, "Whatever you say."

About 30 seconds later, they were on the roof of the castle and Freed replied, "Lets get dueling now."

Both duelists activated their duel disk and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Dark General Freed LP: 8000 - Tiffany LP: 8000)**

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Sky Scout!"

As she sat the card down, the winged birdman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster!"

The birdman flew in and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and the birdman slashed it to pieces with its sharp talons and he drew a card.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Evilswarm Helitrope!"

As he sat the card down, a dark rocky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,950).

Kristen nodded and replied, "Should of known he'd use a Evilswarm deck. They are nasty monsters and are based on the infected Duel Terminal monsters!"

"Right you are. I now activate Twenty Shades of Black!"

Suddenly, a continuous spell card appeared.

"You get to draw a card."

He did so and he replied, "Once per turn, I can select a Evilswarm I control and one monster you control and then I can special summon another one from my deck, but it can't be the same type as your monster and it can't have more attack or level and I'm going to choose my Evilswarm O'lantern!"

As he sat the car down, a humanoid-like creature appeared (ATK: 1,650).

"Next, I'll tribute it to destroy your monster!"

Suddenly, it transformed into a cannon and fired a fiery ball of energy and shot out and struck, blowing Sky Scout to little pieces and Tiffany quickly replied, "I activate Wings of Rebirth! When a Wind monster is destroyed by a card's effect, I can special summon that monster back to my side of the field!"

Suddenly, it reappeared (ATK: 1,800).

'Whatever you say. Attack!"

The mighty rock creature struck it and struck with his sword, bisecting the winged beast at the waist. The two pieces fell and faded away before they hit the ground** (Tiffany LP: 8000 - 7850).**

"My Infectious deck will infect and destroy yours! I end my trurn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll banish a wind monster for my Silpheed!"

As he banished the Sky Scout, the windy fairy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I tribute it for my Cyber-Tech Aligator!"

As the fairy vanished, the mechanical air gator appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Now, attack that thing!"

The air gator went and slashed with its claws, smashing the dark rock warrior to pieces with one slash of its claw **(Dark General Freed LP: 8000 - 7450).**

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Take that, you dark freak! I end my turn now."

Dark Grepher then replied, "Big deal, you bratty girl! Our general has alot more better cards then you do!"

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "I summon my Evilswarm Castor!"

As he sat the card down, somesort of evil knight appeared (ATK: 1,750).

"I won't use my spells ability right now. Due to my Castor's effect, I can Normal Summon another Evilswarm monster and I choose my Evilswarm Salamandra!"

As he sat the card down, a combo of a dinosaur and a fiend appeared as it let out a mighty roar (ATK: 1,850).

"Next, I banish 2 cards from my graveyard to use Salamandra's effect and give 300 attack for each one!"

As he banished his Helitrope and Dark Mimic LV1, it began to glow (ATK: 1,850 - 2,450).

"Next, I play Banner of Courage! and I'll move to my battle phase!"

Suddenly, both began to glow (ATK: 2,450 - 2,650) - (ATK: 1,750 - 1,950).

"Lets do it. Salamandra, attack!"

The horrid creature let out a hot burst of black flames and it shot out and struck the airborne machine and it exploded, sending hot pieces of metal all over the ground.

"Castor, direct attack!"

"The knight went and struck her down with his sword **(Tiffany LP: 7850 - 5750).**

Dark General Freed laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me, you pathetic girl! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "Whatever you say, douchebag! I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and I'll attack!"

the dark dino let out a horrid burst of hot flames again and a Flying Kamakari #1 appeared on the card (DEF: 900) before the flames struck it and burnt the mantis to a crisp and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) and Castor went and swung with his sword, cleaving the 2nd mantis in half **(Tiffany LP: 5750 - 5400). **As the pieces shattered, Mist Valley Shaman appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"If you say so, kid! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Wind Dancer!"

As he sat the card down, a beautiful woman wearing a light-green dress appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I use her effect to bring Shaman's level up one!"

Suddenly, the tuner began to glow (LV: 3 - 4).

"Next, I tune both of my monsters together!"

Shaman began to glow as it split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Wind Dancer, which turned into 4 white stars as well.

"I Synchro Summon..Mist Valley Phoenix!"

As she sat the card, the airborne phoenix appeared with a mighty caw (ATK: 2,400).

Kristen smiled and replied, "Good monster, Tiffany!"

"Now, all of your spells and traps are destroyed and your monsters loses 200 attack for each one!"

The phoenix let out a mighty screech and his Twenty Shades of Black and Banner of Courage shattered into tiny shards and then his facedown Magic Cylinder lifted up and shattered to bits as well (ATK: 1,850 - 1,450) - (ATK: 1,750 - 1,350) and then the phoenix began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 2,600).

"Now, attack his Salamandra!"

The phoenix let out a screech as it fired a burst of green flames and it shot out and struck, reducing Salamandra to a cloud of black fiery smoke **(Dark General Freed LP: 7450 - 6300).**

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll play Poison of an Old man for some lifepoints."

As she played the spell, she began to glow **(Tiffany LP: 5400 - 6600) **and she sighed and replied, "Much better. I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "I"ll switch Castor to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sonic Duck!"

As she sat the card down, the cute duck appeared with a quack (ATK: 1,700).

"I now activate my facedown Wind Blast!"

The facedown trap flipped up.

"When a wind monster I control destroys a monster you control in battle, you take 300 damage! Sonic Duck, attack!"

The duck quickly flew in and struck Castor with its beak and then the knight shattered into pixels **(Dark General Freed LP: 6300 - 6000).**

"Now, attack his facedown monster!"

The phoenix let out a loud caw as a burst of hot flames shot out and a Mystic Tomato appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and exploded into a shower of juice &amp; pulp **(Dark General Freed LP: 6000 - 5700)** and then a very ugly creature that looked different heads of demon-like creatures appeared (ATK: 750) and Dark General Freed smiled and replied, "Meet the wonderful Evilswarm Azzathoth!"

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Azzathoth for my Evilswarm Golem!"

As the ugly creature, a infected form of Ally of Justice Catastor appeared (ATK: 2,150).

"I'll use its ability to destroy your level 5 or higher special summoned monster and since its not a dark, its toast!"

The front of the infected began to glow and a burst of energy shot out from its lone eye in its front and shot out and covered the phoenix in a intense dark glow and seconds later, the phoenix was now a rocky statue and then it fell to the ground, breaking apart into little pieces of rock and pebbles as it struck the ground.

"Good riddance, you giant turkey. Now, attack that duck!"

It fired a burst of black light and shot out and struck, atomizing the small duck **(Tiffany LP: 6600 - 6150).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "I summon my Evilswarm Ketos!"

As he sat the card down, a dark fish-like creature with a scepter of somesorts (ATK: 1,750).

"Lets do it. Golem, attack!"

The huge rock fired a burst of energy again and a Reborn Tengu appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was blown into a cloud of black feathers and then a 2nd one appeared (DEF: 600) and Ketos aimed its staff and fired a burst of black water and shot and reduced the 2nd Tengu to a puddle of black water and drenched feathers and then a 3rd one rose up from the puddle (ATK: 1,700).

"Fine with me. I tribute Ketos now to destroy your Wind Blast!"

The dark aqua dissolved into a puddle of water and the water splashed onto the trap, melting it into a puddle of black &amp; blue goo.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now, kid."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Mist Valley Shaman!"

As he sat the card the female winged sage appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I now tune them both together!"

Shaman began to chant as she split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Reborn Tengu, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Mist Valley Thunder Lord!"

As she sat the card down, the huge ogre-like thunder monster appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Now, attack that thing!"

He swung his claw and a burst of electricity shot out and struck the rocky creature and exploded into a shower of dust **(Dark General Freed LP: 5750 - 5250).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now0 ."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "Kid, you are really starting to annoy me. I activate Allure of Darkness."

He drew 2 cards and then banished a dark monster from his hand and replied, "I activate Escape from the Dark Dimension on the monster I just banished."

AS his trap flipped up, a Dark Resonator appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Next, I summon my Evilswarm Thunderbird."

As he sat the card, a evil looking (And infected) form of Mist Valley Apax Avain appeared (ATK: 1,650).

"I now tune Resonator with my Thunderbird!"

The pitchfork of the small tuner began to glow as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Thunderbird, which turned into 4 white stars and as this was happening, Dark General Freed raised his sword in the air and began to chant:

_"The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself! Synchro Summon! With pride..Chaos King Archfiend!"_

As he sat the card down, a dark demon-like king appeared with a chilling laugh (ATK: 2,600).

Kristen replied, "What a archfiend."

Rick nodded and replied, "With a bunch of evilswarms in this deck, I'd thought we would see a Evilswarm Xyz by now."

"You'll so it soon enough! Due to his ability, I Can take down your Thunder Lord!"

He swung his arms as a wave of red &amp; black flames shot out towards the large Synchro and its stats changed (ATK: 2,600 - 2,400) as the flames struck it down and then it exploded into a shower of fiery sparks **(Tiffany LP: 6150 - 5950).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Jar of Avarice!"

As the trap flipped up, he took all 3 Reborn Tengus, Shaman and Wind Dancer and and shuffled them into her deck and drew a new card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and thats my turn now."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "I honor of my dear Valkyria, I'll summon a copy of herself!"

As he sat the card down, a Dark Valkyria appeared next to the evil fiend king (ATK: 1,800).

Dark Valkyria smiled and replied, "Thank you, sir."

"Anytime, toots. Dark Valkyria, attack!"

The one on the field hands began to glow as a ball of shadow energy shot out and a Shield Wing appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and the attack did nothing to the small creature.

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mist Valley Falcon."

As she sat the card down, the female winged-beast warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

Dark General Freed then replied, "Big deal."

Falcon gave him a pissed off look and Tiffany replied, "He's not worth the time, Falcon. "I play Shrink!"

Suddenly,The Synchro shrank down (DEF: 2,600 - 1,300).

"Next, I play Double Summon for my Slate Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-headed fiend appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Slate Warrior, attack that bitch of fairy and make it a good attack!"

The fiend went in and made such a hard punch that it _literally_ knocked the fairy off the roof and then she fell to the ground outside of the castle and everyone heard a loud bone-crushing sound as she hit the ground.._hard_.

Kristen smiled and replied, "That was awesome."

Dark Valkyria then replied, "She'll pay for that one!"

"Whatever you say, wench. Falcon, attack that Synchro!"

She went and as Shield Wing vanished and returned to Tiffany's hand, she cleaved the fiend right down the middle with its sword. The two pieces shattered into tiny shards** (Dark General Freed LP: 5250 - 4550).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 evilswarm to equip your Slate Warrior with my Infection Takeover!"

As took his Evilswarm Golem and banished it, Slate Warrior turned pitch black and it walked over to his side of the field.

"Its now a dark monster and a Evilswarm as well! I now summon my Ketos!"

As he sat the card down, another of the dark aquas appeared (ATK: 1,750).

"I now overlay my 2 Evilswarms!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Evilswarm Ophion!"

As he sat the card down, a dark and twisted form of Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,650).

"I'll use its Effect to remove a Xyz Material monster to get a certain kind of spell or trap from my deck to my hand!"

As he took Slate Warriors card and it flew back into Tiffany's graveyard, he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "I'll attack your Falcon!"

The dragon let out a loud roar and Tiffany smiled and replied, "I think not! I activate Mirror Force!"

The trap flipped up and Dark General Freed smiled and replied, "I don't think so as well, fool! I activate the card I got with his ability and its Infestation Pandemic!"

The spell appeared and he replied, "Now, your trap is useless on my Evilswarm monsters! I now continue the attack!"

The dragon let out a mighty roar and then a burst of black wave of ice and snow shot out and struck, blowing Falcon to little pieces **(Tiffany LP: 5950 - 5300).**

Dark General Freed smiled evily and replied, "Too easy! I'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 cards and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Helitrope!"

As he sat the card down, the dark rock warrior appeared (ATK: 1,950).

"Lets do it. Ophion, attack!"

The evil dragon let out another burst of ice and frost and a Shield Wing appeared once more (DEF: 900).

"Damn that runty little shit! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn for now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Breakthrough Skill on your Dragon!"

Suddenly, the infected dragon let out a annoyed roar.

"Next up is my 2nd facedown Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Mist Valley Thunder Lord appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"I now banish 2 wind monsters to bring out Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms!"

As she took her Falcon and Slate Warrior and banished them, the mighty dragon of the winds appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both wind monsters into glowing light-green orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I Use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack!"

As she sat the card down, the huge airborne machine appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Kristen then replied, "Awesome. Where'd you get that badboy, girl?"

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Before we can to this dimension, Castel send me this card and another Synchro that I want to keep secret for now. He said I was the right one to use the card. Next, I summon my Gale Elf!"

As she sat the card down, a small giggle was heard as tiny little elf appeared and she kept on laughing (ATK: 300).

"That is the tuner effect form of Dancing Elf. I now use one of Dracossack's Xyz Material monsters to get out two Mecha Phantom Beast tokens!"

As she took Mist Valley Thunder Lord's card and and removed it, two smaller forms of Draccossack appeared (DEF: 0 x2).

"Next, I'll tune Gale Elf with Shield Wing and one of the Tokens!"

The tiny fairy let out another giggle as she split into 1 white star, which turned into greens and the rings went through Shield Wing and one of the Tokens, which turned into a total of 5 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Monsterous Bird of the Winds!"

As she sat the card down, the huge eagle appeared with a mighty caw (ATK: 2,000 - 2,400).

"Lets do it. Dracossack, attack!"

Suddenly, the dragon-like head of the machine opened up and a huge missle shot out and Ophion was consumed in a fiery explosion and as the smoke cleared, all that remained was a steaming pile of hot ash.

"Monsterous Bird, attack that thing!"

The huge bird went and clawed and pecked at Helitrope as it collapsed into a pile of dust and pebbles** (Dark General Freed LP: 4550 - 4050).**

Tiffany smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then he replied, "I now activate my facedown Multiple Destruction!"

Both returned their cards to their decks and the general let out small groan** (Dark General Freed LP: 4050 - 3150) **and then both drew 5 cards and he replied, "I now summon my Evilswarm Kerykeion!"

As he sat the card down, a dark wicked fairy appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I'll banish Ophion to Normal Summon another one and I choose my Castor!"

As he took the Xyz and banished it, the dark knight reappeared (ATK: 1,750).

"I'll use his effect now to bring out my Evilswarm Mandragora!"

As he sat the card down, a dark plant-like creature appeared (ATK: 1,550).

"Now done yet, silly. I now discard 1 high level dark monster to bring out my Dark Grepher!"

As he took a 2nd Golem and discarded it, a copy of the evil knight appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I activate Dark Mambele! Since I have 3 or more darks on the field, one of your cards is banished!"

Suddenly, Monsterious Bird of the Winds slowly faded away.

Kristen then replied, "Damn, man."

"Next, I overlay Kerykeion, Mandragora and my Castor!"

All 3 Evilswarms turned into pitch-black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Evilswarm Ouroboros!"

As he sat the card down, the evil and infected form of Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier appeared with a huge roar (ATK: 2,750).

Kristen then replied, "He's the mightiest of all the Evilswarm monsters!"

"Damn right he is! I use one of his Xyz Material monsters to banish the Thunder Lord in your graveyard!"

As he took Evilswarm Kerykeion's card and removed it, Thunder Lords card appeared and faded away.

"TIme to do this! Grepher, attack that token!"

The evil knight went and swung his sword, cleaving the token in twain. The pieces fell to the ground and shattered to bits.

Ouroboros, attack!"

The dragon let out a chilling blast of frost and dark energy and shot out and smashed right through the huge machine and explosions happened all over it before it exploded into a shower of fiery metal and globs of slag (Tiffany LP: 5300 - 5150).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "Dark Grepher, attack!"

The dark warrior went in and a Mist Condor appeared on the card (DEF: 1,400) before he cut the bird cleanly in two with a single slice of his sword.

"Attack her directly!"

The huge dragon let out a huge burst of frost and dark energy and shot out and struck Tiffany down (Tiffany LP: 5150 - 2400).

Dark Valkyria then replied, "Give it up, little girl! You'll never beat the General!"

Dark Grepher nodded and replied, "He's a great duelist and no one can take him down!"

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "No way in hell I'm losing to him! I summon my Rescue Rabbit!"

As she sat the card down, a cute rabbit with goggles appeared (ATK: 300).

"Next, I'll banish my little guy to bring forth two Luster Dragons and those thanks to Kelly!"

As the cute rabbit winkled before vanishing, two the crystalized dragons appeared (ATK: 1,900 x2).

"Now, I banish 1 wind monster to bring out my Garuda!"

As she took her Mist Condor and banished it, the winged spirit appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

All 3 wind monsters turned into light-green orbs as a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me.._**Number 26: Legendary Flying Ace**_!"

As he sat the card down, Snoopy flew onto the field riding his doghouse and a machine gun cannon was on both of its sides (ATK: 2,300).

"Lets do this! Legendary Flying Ace, attack his Grepher!"

He fired his machine guns and the huge burst of bullets shot out and _literally_ tore right through chest of the evil warrior. His blooded remains fell to the ground and dissolved into pixels.

Kristen then replied, "Once again, too cool."

Armageddon Knight nodded and replied, "That was enjoyable to watch I have to admit."

"When Legendary Flying Ace destroys a monster and you have another, I can remove 1 of his Xyz Material monsters to make your monsters lose 800 ATK and then my Ace can attack it!"

As she took Garuda's card and banished it, each of the dragon's heads let out a roar (ATK: 2,750 - 1,950) as another burst of bullets shot out and struck the dragon in its chest as well. The dragon let out a one more weak roar before it exploded into black globules **(Dark General Freed LP: 3150 - 2200).**

Tiffany smiled and replied, "There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn for now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my 2nd Scout!"

As she sat the card down, the birdman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Flying Ace, attack!"

The ace fired another barrage of bullets and a Giant Germ appeared on the card (DEF: 100) and burst into a cloud of purple smoke as th bullets struck it and she glowed **(Tiffany LP: 2400 - 1900), **2 more of the Germs appeared (ATK: 1,000 x2).

"Now, I can finish you off with my monsters ability!"

Dark General Freed smiled and replied, "I don't think so! I activate Forbidden Chalice on your Ace!"

He opened his mouth and gave the evil general a raspberry (ATK: 2,300 - 2,700).

"Damn it. I attack your 2nd Germ!"

The birdman flew in and struck another one and it burst into a puff of black &amp; purple smoke **(Tiffany LP: 1900 - 1400) - (Dark General Freed LP: 2200 - 1400).**

"Its a tie now."

Dark General Freed quickly replied, "Maybe so, but I now activate my Limit Revese!"

Suddenly, one of the destroyed Germs appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Dark Resonator!"

As he sat the card down, the dark tunefork tuner appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I equip him with Synchro Boost."

Suddenly, the tuner began to glow (ATK: 1,300 - 1,800) - (LV: 3 - 4).

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

The tuner's tunefork began to glow as it split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through both Giant Germs, which turned into a total of 4 white stars and as this was happening, Dark General Freed raised his hands in the air and began to chant:

_"Devil known as the King of Flies! Cast a cloud over this skin-crawling world! Synchro Summon..__**Beelze, King of Dark Dragons**__!"_

As he sat the card down, a huge dark dragon with two heads appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 3,000).

Kristen then repleid, "Eesh, its strong."

"I'm going to enjoy this! Attack his Number!"

The dragon roared as it launched a huge burst of black flames and it shot and struck, covering the hero's plane with fire. The pilot let out a yelp of pain before it and the plane burst into flames and then it crashed into the ground outside of the castle and they saw a huge fireball from where the plane struck the ground **(Tiffany LP: 1400 - 700).**

Dark General Freed smiled evily and replied, "That was fun. By the way, Beelze can't be destroyed by battle or card effects, so good luck removing him from the field! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Scout to defense and set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "No monsters? Damn. Attack his Sky Scout!"

He launched a burst of flames and they struck her, burning Sky Scout to a crisp.

"You'll never beat me, kid! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she did so, Morphing Jar appeared on the card (ATK: 700) and then both discarded what was left of their hands and drew new cards and he replied, "I activate Revival of the Queen of Winds!"

A ritual card appeared.

I'll offer my Morphing Jar and a Simorgh, Bird of Divinty I have in my hand!"

As the huge bird appeared and both it and the a jar were sucked into the jar, a beautiful woman had appeared. She wore a beautiful green dress and she held a diamond crusted scepter in her hand and she looked a wind form of Cosmo Queen (ATK: 2,900).

"Meet the mighty _**Queen of the Winds**_!"

Kristen then replied, "Man, is she beautiful!"

Rick nodded and replied, "Very nice."

"Next, I'll use her ability to return any number of wind monsters in my hand to my deck and she'll gain 200 attack for each one!"

She took 2 cards (Which were her Mist Valley Baby Roc and Mist Valley Apax Avian) and shuffled the cards into her deck (ATK: 2,900 - 3,300).

Freed then replied, "Whatever. You can't destroy Beezle anyway!"

Tiffany smiled as she pointed to her graveyard as her Breakthrough Skill lifted up and faded away and then Beelze let out a annoyed roar.

"Forget I used that card earlier on your Ophion, fool? I now summon my 2nd Falcon!"

As she sat the card down, a 2nd Falcon appeared (ATK: 2,000) and she looked at the Queen and nodded to her.

"Time to end this! Queen of the Winds, attack that dragon!"

She aimed her scepter and fired a burst of light and shot out and struck the huge dragon in the chest and it let out a huge and annoyed roar before it exploded into shards.

"Queen, I have to send you to my hand to allow Falcon to finish this asshole off!"

She looked at Tiffany and nodded as she vanished and Falcon went and struck the evil general down with his sword** (Dark General Freed LP: 1400 - 0).**

Kristen replied, "Yea, girl!"

Tiffany looked at him and replied, "You owe some stuff!"

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Twenty Shades of Black / Continuous Spell Card

When activated: Your opponent draws 1 card. Once per turn: You can select 1 faceup-monster you control and 1 "Lswarm" monster you control. Select 1 "Lswarm" monster from your deck with a level that is not higher in ATK or level of your opponents monster and special summon it in faceup attack postion.

_**Note: **__This card was created and used by Cyber Commander in his "Shadowchasers: Tournament of Shadows" story and full credit goes to him._

Wings of Rebirth / Normal Trap Card

Image: A Mythical Gryphon with golden wings rising out of the graveyard.

Activate only if a WIND monster you control is destroyed by a opponents card effect. Special Summon that monster (If more then 1 ore destroyed, Special Summon the first one destroyed first) from your graveyard.

Air Blast / Continuous Trap Card

Image: Simorgh, Bird of Divinity flapping her wings and creating a huge wave of wind that's hitting many different Fiends on the ground.

When a WIND monster you control destroys a monster in battle: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

Infection Takeover / Equip Spell Card

Image: a dark skinned and infected Mist Valley Soldier working towards a Evilswarm Castor while a dark castle is right behind the evil knight

Banish 1 "Lswarm" card from your graveyard; equip this card to a monster your opponent controls that has the same or lower level (Or Rank) as the banished monster. Take control of that monster. The equipped monster is considered a "Lswarm" monster and its attribute also becomes DARK (If it's not already dark), but its effect is negated. Only 1 monster can be equipped with a "Infection Takeover" at a time and during the turn this card you activate this card, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except for "Lswarm" monsters. During the end phase of the turn: Banish this card and return control of the equipped monster to your opponent.

Gale Elf

Fairy/Tuner/Effect/Wind/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/1 Star

You can banish 1 WIND Synchro monster from your graveyard to add this card to your hand. The effect of "Gale Elf" can only be used once per turn and only during that turn.

Revival of the Queen of Winds / Ritual Spell Card

Image: Mist Valley Falcon knelling towards a rocky altar in the midde of a windy valley while a Mist Valley Shaman is chanting right next to her.

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Queen of the Winds". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more. During each player's turn: If a "Queen of Winds" would be destroyed by a card's effect, you can banish this card to negate that card and banish it and this effect can only be used once while a "Queen of the Winds" is on the field.

Queen of the Winds

Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Revival of the Queen of Winds". Once per turn: You can return any Number of WIND monsters in your hand to your deck and then all WIND monsters gain 200 ATK &amp; DEF until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn for each card returned with this card's effect. When destroyed in battle: Special Summon 1 WIND monster from your deck or hand to your side of the field. You can only control 1 "Queen of the Winds" At a time.

**-ooo-**

**Tiffany wins a tough duel! In the next chapter, they get what they earned and leave the dark world to search for Kelly and before they can start it up, another duel spirit that wants revenge returns to the city and this time Rochelle duels the spirit for revenge for what the spirit did to her earlier. Can our gem-user win the duel? Find out in "Dark Green Thumb" and it'll be coming soon.**


	42. Dark Green Thumb

Chapter 42: Dark Green Thumb

-oooooooo-

After the duel had ended, the arena floor went back into the castle.

Tiffany then replied, "Nice try on trying to beat me, fool! My deck is just so much better."

Dark General Freed sighed and replied, "You just got really luck, you bratty teen."

Suddenly, a large treasure chest appeared and she walked up to it and opened in and inside was the key and 3 cards and Dark General Freed then replied, "Take what you want and then get out!"

Kristen then replied, "Stuff it, you bastard."

Tiffany grabbed everything and then the portal opened up and Kristen replied, "Lets go!"

They all ran into it and Dark General Freed then replied, "Lets get the hell out of here!"

Dark Grepher then replied, "Who's watching everything now?"

"Not my damn concern now! MOVE IT!"

the 3 dark duelists quickly ran into the portal and it closed up and Armageddon Knight then replied, "Good luck to you kid and watch out for those 3 rejects."

-ooo-

Back at the secret area of the University, Edgar and Freed were still waiting for the kids to return.

Edgar then replied, "Its been a while. You think they got the win?"

Freed then replied, "They way they duel, I think they'll get the win for us, my friend."

Suddenly, the portal appeared and Freed replied, "Lets hope!"

It began to glow as Kristen, Tiffany and Rick walked through it and then it closed up and Edgar replied, "Did you get the key, kids?"

Tiffany nodded as she took the key out of her pocket and she replied, "Only 1 more to go."

Edgar then replied, "I knew you'd win the key."

Freed looked at everyone and replied, "Wait, where's Kelly?"

Kristen sighed sadly and replied, "We can't say until we have your soldiers, Darrien, Rochelle and our parents to listen about it, sir. Its not good."

Freed sighed and replied, "I totally understand, my young friends."

Edgar then replied, "Allow me."

Another portal opened up and Edgar replied, "This will lead back to outside of La Casita's main gate."

The all nodded as they walked through it and as it vanished, Edgar sighed and replied, "I hope that news isn't bad."

-ooo-

About 15 minutes later, the gang was with the soldiers, their parents and Rochelle in the meeting room.

Darrien then replied, "So, what's up?"

Tiffany raised the key in the air and replied, "We only need one more key to enter the area."

"Good to here."

Kristen then replied, "Actually, that's the only good news. Kelly lost to that bitch Dark Valkyria again and she joined her damn crew that's Kelly, Dark Valkyria, Dark General Freed and Dark Grepher."

Darrien then replied, "Man, thats hard."

Rick then replied, "She made this decision herself without anyone telling her to as well. Its hard to be here without her now."

Tyler then replied, "Hopefully she'll come to her senses and return to us."

Freed looked at his warriors and replied, "I want you all to keep a close eye out for her. She can be anywhere in World Island and if you see those 3 dark reject losers at all, beat them in a duel and weaken them with your stun powder and bring them back to the city!"

They all nodded and saluted him and Rick replied, "That can't stop us now. While we search for her, we need to find out where the portal is to the light realm for the final key."

Freed then replied, "Good idea, young man."

Darrien then replied, "Lets get going then."

-ooo-

Back in the map room, they were all ready to see where to go to next.

Freed then replied, "Lets see where to next."

The map began to glow..and then it stopped glowing and Tiffany then replied, "What the heck is the deal with this thing?"

Freed then replied, "Strange, this hasn't happened before. I wonder what's up."

Darrien sighed and replied, "I think I know what's wrong."

They looked at him and replied, "Remember the ritual duels? Only the chosen ones are allowed to enter the portals."

Tiffany then replied, "The portal's location won't show up until everyone is here to watch the map?"

Freed then replied, "That is the case. If we don't get Kelly back, we'll never know for sure where that damn portal is."

Kristen then replied, "But we have no damn idea where she is now! It could take days and days to find her!"

Freed then replied, "I know and I wish there was a way pass this, but there isn't."

Tiffany then replied, "Damn it."

-ooo-

Back at the mansion, Tatyana was talking with her kids.

Tatyana then replied, "This what I know. While in the dark dimension, they won the key..and Kelly lost to Dark Valkyria and joined Dark General Freed's team."

Trevor nodded and replied, "Wow, thats harsh."

"The whole family is in wrecks. To make things worse, they can't enter find the final key location unitl Kelly's back on the right side again."

Trisha then replied, "Once again, ouch."

Tamara sighed and replied, "They need to think of something to get her back. We shouldn't try to duel them until that time."

Tatyana looked at her and replied, "Good idea, Tam. Let Archfiend General and the rest of the troops know that too."

Tamara nodded as she got up and left and Tatyana then replied, "Good luck to them."

-ooo-

That following night at the city's main fountain, Rochelle and Rick were enjoying the beautiful night after a date of pizza and movie watching that she promised him after he got back.

Rochelle looked at her boyfriend and replied, "Did you enjoy the date, hon?"

Rick smiled back at her and replied, "I really did. Chef Alphonso really is a master of deep-dish pizza. It was really good."

Rochelle then replied, "I know it was a great dish."

Rick then replied, "Do you still use a Gem-Knight deck?"

"Yes, but I added some new cards and It's better then ever. I added some new cards to make it a cooler rock control deck. The base is still a Gem-Knight, but with more goodies in store."

"Sounds good, babe."

Rick then sighed and replied, "I miss Kelly."

Rochelle put her hand on his shoulders and replied, "It'll be okay, baby. We won't stop until she's back and safetly with us."

Rick then replied, "I know, hon. Can't wait for everything to go good."

Suddenly, the saw famillar-looking black thorns coming out of the fountain and Rochelle sighed and replied, "Not that flowery bitch again."

Suddenly, Violet Witch jumped out of the fountain and landed infront of them (ATK: 1,100) and she cackled and replied, "I'm back, bratty kids."

Rochelle then replied, "Haven't you given my hometown enough trouble as it is, bitch?"

Violet Witch then replied, "Not enough for me, bratty kids."

A duel disk appeared on her arm and she replied, "Which one of you will be my prey this evening?"

Rick then replied, "Screw off! My family has been through enough. We can't get my sister back and I don't know where she could be?"

Violet Witch then replied, "That is not my problem at all, kid."

Rochelle took a step foward and replied, "My boyfriend and his wonderful family has been through alot lately and they need to rest up, so I'll be dueling you myself. I need revenge for when you tied me up months ago when you first attacked this city!"

Rick looked at her and replied, "You ready for this hon?"

Rochelle smiled and replied, "Of course I am, babe. I'm here for you and your family."

Rick smiled back at her and replied, "Mulch her a good one, dear."

He gave her one last kiss on the lips before he sat down on the bench nearby and they both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

-ooo-

Back at the La Casita main building, Darrien was having dinner with Sebastian and Dirk in his oiffice.

Darrien then replied, "Good burgers. You cook really good, Sebastian."

He nodded and replied, "Thank you, sir."

His door opened up and Freed walked in and replied, "Your daughter is in a duel with that Violet Witch duelist Rick beat before, sir."

Darrien then replied, "I knew she'd be back sooner or later. Lets head out there and watch from a distance and that'll be just in case that wench tries anything bad or nasty."

Dirk then replied, "You mean that building with the rooftoop bar, sir?"

Darrien smiled and replied, "The one and only. Lets go."

-ooo-

**(Violet Witch LP: 8000 - Rochelle LP: 8000)**

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gem-Knight Garnet!"

As she sat the card down, the rocky pyro appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The knight went in and a Botonical Girl apppeared ont he card (DEF: 1,000) and he punched her and she burst into little drops of water and she took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Okay..then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon first!"

The storm start up and Rochelle's facedown D2 Shield lifted up and shattered into fragments and she opened her field slot and replied, "No big deal. I take us to the classic Forest field spell card."

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed up, grass grew all over the place and many trees popped up as well.

"Next, I summon my Papa Corn!"

As he sat the card down, a small corn warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"He gains 200 attack from the field spell and since there is a field spell, he'll gain a extra 1000 attack as well!"

His sword began to glow (ATK: 1,200 - 2,400).

"Now, attack her Garnet!"

He flew in and slashed with his sword, blasting the rocky creature into a shower of dust **(Rochelle LP: 8000 - 7500).**

Violet Witch laughed and replied, "Too easy. I end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cactus Bouncer now!"

As she sat the card downm a small evil-looking cactus appeared (ATK: 1,800 - 2,000).

"With this little guy on the field, neither of us can Special Summon! Papa Corn, attack!"

The plant knight went in and a Gem-Knight Sapphire appeared on the card (DEF: 2,100) and then Rochelle quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The trap flipped up and the storm tore the field spell up (ATK: 2,400 - 1,200) and the corn warrior struck the rock with its sword and then it fell backwards (Violet Witch LP: 8000 - 7100) and Violet Witch then replied, "Damn it you! I'll set a card and that'lll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I now tribute Sapphire for my Granmarg the Rock Monarch!"

As the shiny knight vanished, Granmarg appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Smash her facedown card!"

The rocky giant swung his fist and it struck, smashing the facedown Wall of Thorns card to bits.

"I can do you so good damage by attacking your Papa Corn, but I'm going to attack that annoying Cactus instead!"

He swung his fist and it struck, smashing the cactus flat **(Violet Witch LP: 7100 - 6500).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Papa Corn to defense and then I'll set a new card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I play Dark Factory of Mass Production!"

She took her Sapphire and Garnet and placed both into her hand and then she summon Garnet yet again (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Granmarg, attack!"

The rocky giant swung his fist and it struck, smashing Papa Corn flat.

"Attack his facedown monster!"

Garnet went in and a odd creature appeared on the card. It looked like a small knight wielding a lance it was riding a large piece of tomato as if it was a wheel (DEF: 800) and Garnet punched it and the knight and the tomato slice shattered into pixels and Violet Witch then replied, "When Tomatoknight is destroyed, I get another from my deck!"

As he sat the card down, another of the knights appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"Okay...then. I end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I summon my Tomato in Tomato!"

As she sat the card down, a cute tomato-like creature with a cute smile appeared (ATK: 1,000) and the top opened up and a smaller form of its holder was inisde.

"When Tomato In Tomato is summoned, I can special summon another from my deck!"

Suddenly, another of the adorable plants appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Next, I overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

All 3 plants turned into dark red orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Tomato King!"

As she sat the card down, a really wierd Xyz appeared. It was a large tomato with sunflower in the center of it and in its center had 2 yellow eyes and it was connected with 4 vines that had smaller tomatoes at the end of each one (ATK: 1,600).

Rochelle then replied, "You trying a Vegetable themed deck or something?"

"Something like that. I use one of its Xyz Material monsters to double its attack!"

As he took one of the Tomato in Tomato cards and discarded it, the huge fruit began to glow (ATK: 1,600 - 3,200).

Rick then replied, "Sheesh, who knew that a tomato would be some much trouble?"

Rochelle sighed and replied, "Who knew, babe. Who knew?"

"Bro!", Kristen's voice was heard.

Rochelle and Rick looked near the city and saw Tiffany and Kristen standing right there and Rick replied, "Hey, sis! How'd you know we were here?"

Kristen then replied, "Darrien texted me and Tiffany and we decided to show up as well. Darrien and Dirk are watching from a distance."

Tiffany saw who she was dueling and then replied, "I see Violet Witch is back again."

Kristen then replied, "Rochelle's deck will take her's out!"

"Fat chance of that happening! Attack his Granmarg with Tomato Burst Wave!"

The huge plant began to glow and then launched a huge wave of tamatoes and they shot out and smashed the rocky monarch into a pile of dust and stones **(Rochelle LP: 7500 - 6700).**

Violet Witch laughed and replied, "Take that, kid! I end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Garnet to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Suddenly, the Xyz's attack changed back (ATK: 3,200 - 1,600).

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Mad Pumpkin!"

As she sat the card down, a large pumpkin with a scary face appeared with green vine-like arms &amp; Legs (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I remove 1 more Xyz material monster!"

As she discarded the 2nd Tomato in Tomato, it glowed once more (ATK: 1,600 - 3,200).

"Lets do it. Pumpkin, attack!"

The huge fruit swung its vine and it struck, blowing Garnet to little pieces.

"Tomato King, attack!"

The Xyz launcher another burst of tomatoes and a Gem-Knight Turtle appeared (DEF: 2,000) and was smashed to pieces as the dust struck it down and she took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I play Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse my Gem-Knight Lapis with the Sapphire in my hand!"

As the two rocks appeared and merged together, Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Rick then replied, "You can do it, baby!"

Violet Witch then replied, "My Xyz can smash that pathetic rock in no time!"

Rochelle smiled as she pointed to her facedown card and a Breakthrough Skill lifted up and the huge fruit began to glow (ATK: 3,200 - 1,600).

"Now, attack that huge eyesore!"

She opened her arms and a wave of glowing shards of rock shot out and stabbed into the huge Xyz before it exploded into a shower of tomato sauce &amp; pulp **(Violet Witch LP: 6500 - 5700).**

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Mad Pumpkin to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gem-Knight Sardonyx!"

As she sat the card down, the whip wielding knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Lapis Lazuli, attack!"

She launched her wave of glowing rock shards again and shot out and kept stabbing into the dark plant before it exploded into pulp and she replied, "When Mad Pumpkin is destroyed, I can activate one of two effects and I choose to add a Plant from my deck to my hand."

She did so and then Rochelle replied, If you say so. Sardonyx, attack!"

The rocky creature swung his whip and a large plant with two eyes appeared on the card (DEF: 1,300) before the whip blew it into shards.

"Your turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I summon my Twilight Rose Knight!"

As she sat the card down, a young warrior appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I can use her effect to special summon a Level 4 or Plant-type monster from my hand and I choose my Carrot Human!"

As she sat the card down, the carrot monster used in the last duel with her appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now tune my Knight with Carrot Human!"

She raised her sword into the air as she split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went though Carrot Human, which turned into 4 white stars and as this was happening, she raised her arm in the air and began to chant:

_"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_

As she sat the card down, one of the Legendary Signer Dragons and this was well-known and used by Akiza in her dueling days (ATK: 2,400).

Kristen then replied, "Holy...shit! That is a rare card!"

Tiffany then replied, "Damn, what a card!"

-ooo-

Back at the rooftop, Dirk and Darrien were shocked to see her summon it as well.

Darrien then replied, "How the hell did she get a card that rare?"

Dirk then replied, "I really have no idea, sir."

Darrnen sighed and replied, "You can take that thing down, Rochelle."

-ooo-

Violet Witch let out a cackling laugh and she replied, "I use my dragons ability to nuke the field!"

Suddenly, a huge storm of red petals shot out and they blasted both of Rochelle's rock monsters into clouds of dust and the dragon itself let out a roar before it shattered into pixels.

"There you go. Since I have my Carrot Human in the graveyard, I can discard 1 Plant to bring it back!"

As he took a Copy Plant and discarded it, the evil carrot appeared again (ATK: 1,900).

"Since you have nothing, I'm attack you directly!"

The creature went in and stabbed into Rochelle with its sharp carrot arm **(Rochelle LP: 6700 - 4800).**

Violet Witch laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me! I end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and I'll attack!"

The evil carrot went in and a Gem Merchant appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and was blasted into tiny shards as the carrot struck it down.

"I'll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Sapphire appeared and knelt (DEF: 2,100).

"Next, I activate Absorb Fusion!"

The spell appeared.

"With this spell, I can add any Gem-Knight from my deck to my hand!"

She did so and replied, "Then it allows me to fusion the two together, so I'll fuse Sapphire with the Tourmaline I just searched for!"

As the two merged together, a Gem-Knight covered in electricity appeared (ATK: 2,450).

"Meet the mighty Gem-Knight Prismaura!"

Rick smiled and replied, "Yea, babe!"

"Next, I discard the Gem Knight in my hand to destroy your Carrot!"

He pointed and fired a burst of electricity and it shot out and atomized the evil carrot.

"Attack the bitch directly!"

He aimed his sword and fired a burst of electiricty and it shot out and struck her down **(Violet Witch LP: 5700 - 3250).**

Rick then replied, "Yea, girl!"

Kristen smiled and replied, "Take that bitch down!"

Tiffany nodded and replied, "She can do it."

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and she replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gem Armadillo!"

As she sat the card down, the rocky beast appeared (ATK: 1,700) and she took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand and then she replied, "Lets do it. Armadillo, attack!"

The beast rolled up into a ball and rushed and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was smashed to bits as the attack struck it down and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 apiece and she replied, "Prismaura, attack directly!"

The Gem-Knight pointed her sword again and Violet Witch quickly replied, "I banish the Necro Gardna that I just discarded with my jar!"

As she banished the card, a dark warrior with white hair appeared (DEF: 1,300) before the blast vaporized him.

"Lucky you. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I discard a plant once again!"

As she did so, Carrot Human appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, I summon my 2nd Mad Pumpkin!"

As she sat the card down, the large pumpkin creature appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing black and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me once again..._**Number 50: Blackship of Corn**_!"

As she sat the card down, the dark plant-like pirate ship appeared (ATK: 2,100).

Kristen then replied, "No way! We have her card!"

"I got a new one from my new boss! Next, I activate the _**Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force **_card!"

The spell card appeared.

"I can now Overlay my Blackship of Corn to its evolved form!"

Suddenly, the huge ship was covered in a black &amp; red glow.

"I use this spell to build the Overlay Network and use my Xyz as the Xyz Material monster! Appear before me.._**Number C50: Blackbattleship of Corn**_!"

As she sat the card down, a huge battleship-like ship appeared and it 2 large Cannons and the Number 50 was on the sail it brought over from its Blackship form and the battleship was made of corn husks instead of metal as well (ATK: 2,500).

Kristen then replied, "Whoa. That card is the like the one Elsa used."

"Next, I use its ability! Since it has Number 50 as its Xyz Material monster, I can remove any number of Xyz Material monsters to destroy 1 card for each and you take 700 damage for each one!"

As she took all 3 cards and removed them, The battleship blasted its cannons and both Rock monsters exploded into showers of dust and her facedown Mirror Force blew into shards as well **(Rochelle LP: 4800 - 2700).**

"Lucky for you, I can't attack the turn this effect was used. I end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack with my Number!"

The machine aimed its cannons and blasted them and a Gemturtle appeared (DEF: 2,000) before it was blasted into little pieces and she took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then she replied, "Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "Next, I play Gem Reformation to banish my Garnet and my Lapis to bring out my Gem-Knight Ruby!"

As she banished the cards, the mighty Gem-Knight Ruby appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Next, I summon my 2nd Tourmaline!"

As she sat the card down, the rocky thunder monster appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I'll tribute it to give its power to Ruby!"

The rocky creature fell apart into glowing stones and they flew into the chest of the mighty knight (ATK: 2,500 - 4,100).

"Now, attack that thing!"

He lept into the air and struck the huge Plant with a huge slice of its sword. Nothing happened at first..and the huge ship split right down the middle and then the pieces began to fall to the ground, exploding into burnt timber as they struck the ground **(Violet Witch LP: 3250 - 1650).**

Rochelle smiled and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "My 2nd Garnet comes to the field!"

As she sat the card down, the rocky warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Garnet, attack!"

The rocky Pyro went in and a Grass Phantom appeared (DEF: 1,000) and Garnet punched it and it burned up.

"Ruby, attack!"

The knight went in and a Lord Poison appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and Ruby swung its axe and cleaved the ugly plant in twain **(Violet Witch LP: 1650 - 750). **The two pieces shattered to pixels and then a Papa Corn reappeared (ATK: 1,200).

'Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lonfire Blossom!"

As she sat the card down, the plant summoner appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now tribute it using its effect to tribute it for my Talaya, Princess of Water Blossoms!"

As the plant vanished, a beatiful plant-like woman appeared with fans in her hands (ATK: 2,800).

"I'll switch Papa Corn to defense and then I'll attack your Ruby!"

She swung her fans and they went struck, blasting Ruby into a pile of dust and pebbles (Rochelle LP: 2700 - 2400).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Garnet to defense and then I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Violet Witch drew a card and replied, "I'll trivute my Papa Corn for my Mad Squasher!"

As the corn vanished, a large dark green squash with two beady red eyes appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Lets do it. Mad Squasher, attack!"

The huge plant went in and crushed Garnet to pieces with one mighy smash of its body (Rochelle LP: 2400 - 100).

"Tayala, attack!"

She swung her fans and a Magician of Faith appeared on the ced (DEF: 400) and was blasted into pixels as the fans struck her down and she took a card and placed it in her hand.

"You're almost done for! I end my turn now."

Rochelle drew a card and replied, "Am not. I activate Gem Reformation to fuse the Garnet, Zirconia and the Ruby in my graveyard to summon my best and rarest Gem-Knight out there!"

As she took all 3 cards and banished them, a beautiful rocky warrior with a longsword appeared (ATK: 3,400).

"Meet the mighty and power _**Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond**_!"

Rick smiled and replied, "She's really beatufiul..just like my girl."

Violet Witch gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

"You're through! Attack her Mad Sqausher!"

She flew and made a savage cut with his sword, slicing the dark plant cleanly and right down the middle. The pieces exploded into a shower of pulp** (Violet Witch LP: 750 - 0).**

Rick smiled and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Suddenly, the dark plant began to glow and she replied, "Damn, damn, damn!"

Suddenly, the glow overtook her and as it faded away, a Twilight Rose Knight was on the ground and out cold.

Rochelle then replied, "What the heck?"

Kristen then replied, "This is really strange."

They saw Darrien and Dirk walk in and Darrien replied, "We need to bring her to the medical building right away."

The girls and Dirk helped lifted the warrior onto Darrien's back and then they all left for the medical building.

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Tomatoknight

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 800/3 Stars

When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Tomatoknight" from your hand or Deck.

Tomato in Tomato

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,400/3 Stars

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Tomato in Tomato" from your hand or Deck.

Tomato King

Plant/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,200/Rank 3

3 Level 3 monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; double this card's original ATK until your next Standby Phase.

_**Note: **__These 3 cards were used by Tombo Tillbilly in the Yugioh Zexal episode "No Tomato" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Mad Pumpkin

Plant/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed in battle, activate one of the effects:

\- Add 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-type monster from your deck to your hand.

\- Send 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-type monster from your deck to your graveyard.

Mad Squasher

Plant/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

If this card attacks a Defense mode monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

Number C50: Battleblackship of Corn

Plant/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,300/Rank 5

3 Level 5 monsters

If this card has "Number 50: Blackship of Corn" as a Xyz Material monster, it gains this effect:

\- Once per turn: You can detach any number of this cards Xyz Material monsters to destroy 1 card on your opponets side of the field for each one and your opponent takes 700 damage for each card destroyed this way, but you cannot enter your Battle Phase the turn this effect is used.

-ooooooooooooooooooooo-

**Another tough duel is over and done with. In the next chapter, they try to find more about where Kelly is and Tiffany gets a challenge and duels against a deck she's always hated. Can she get the win? Find out in "The Terror of the Sky" and it'll be coming soon.**


	43. Terror of the Sky

Chapter 43: Terror of the Sky

-ooo-

Inside the medical building, Darrirn, Freed and Dirk were watching over the Twilight Rose Knight and the kids went right to sleep.

Dirk then replied, "Again, why did she appear after Violet Witch was defeated?"

Freed then replied, "She's one of my soldiers and she went towards the forest weeks ago and never came back. She must of got somesort of infection that transformed her into that Violet Witch duel spirit. She's a expert on plants and medicine."

Darrien nodded as he walked over to her duel disk and looked through her Extra Deck and took the Number 50 and its chaos form and she went through the deck and took the Rank up card as well and he looked at that card and replied, "This might be a really dangerous card."

He took the 3 cards and slid them into his pocket and Freed looked at him and replied, "Got the cards, sir?"

Darrien nodded and replied, "Its getting really late. I'm heading up to bed and call me if anything changes about her, sir."

Freed saluted as he left the building and then he looked at Marauding Captain that was watching over the knight and he replied, "Will he be okay?"

Captain nodded and replied, "She'll be just fine, sir. She justs needs a good night sleep while the medicine we gave her flushes out and eliminates every bit of darkness in her body. She may be already a dark monster, but this medicine will make sure she's back to her normal self and will forget ever being a Violet Witch, sir."

"Sounds good, soldier. See you later."

Captain saluted him as Freed and Dirk left as well and Captain then replied, "She'll be just fine."

-ooo-

That night, Kelly was testing her wings and flying over World Island.

She sighed and replied, "This is awesome! I'm so glad they allow me to join their group. These wings are amazing and I can't take any damage in the air as well! I'm so awesome!"

Suddenly, she saw a Killer Needle (ATK: 1,200) and the large bug flew towards her and she sighed and replied, "Wimp."

She pointed her hand out and a burst of black energy and struck her target, blowing the large bee to shards and she smiled and replied, "The fact I can attack Duel Spirits now is amazing! I can't wait to use my new deck against my family!"

She flew up towards the clouds and then back down again and she laughed and replied, "This is so much fucking fun! I don't want to be a normal human ever again! This ROCKS!"

She continued to fly and was now heading towards the forest near La Casita.

-ooo-

That next day, Darrien and the gang were enjoying the pumpkin pancakes and Pecan Waffles that the kitchen staff had served them for breakfast.

Kristen then replied, "These are really good pancakes. With that great Syrup on top, its even better."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "With that syrup on the waffles, its really good as well. "

Freed nodded and replied, "I enjoyed every bit of the breakfast as well. My warriors know how to make the best breakfest dishes ever made."

suddenly, the saw Twilight Rose Knight walk in and she sat down infront of Freed and she replied, "Morning, General."

Freed nodded and replied, "Glad to be back to your normal self?"

"Of course, sir. I'm ready to start helping the team out again."

"Good to here, my friend. How'd you turn into a Violet Witch anyway?"

"I was in the forest and I was being attacked by a Darkworld Thorns and after I cut it apart, black and purple spores came out of the plant and I inhaled and that's what happened to me. I had to use this crappy dark plant deck and now I have my original deck back and I've stored the cards in the vault..except for a few useful plant monsters that would help my deck out alot."

Freed then replied, "Infected by a Darkworld Thorns? Its not even a dark monster at all. Someone must of infected the plant with the Crush Card Virus and when you lost the duel, the spores must of left the body."

Twilight Rose Knight nodded and replied, "Must of been what happened, sir."

a Marimating Captain came out with a plate and sat it down infront of her and he smiled and replied, "Sweet Patato Waffles with candied pecans and honey maple syrup, madam."

She smiled and replied, "My favorite breakfast. Thank you so much."

The cook nodded as he left and Tiffany looked at her and replied, "You're a pure vegan, right?"

the knight nodded and replied, "Always am and will be, young lady."

Kristen looked at Freed and replied, "Any news about my sister, sir?"

Freed sighed and replied, "Afraid not, my dear. None of my warriors or any citizen in my town has even seen her since she came back to World Island, sir. We're still looking."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "I wonder where she could be. We need her to find out where the light portal is."

Suddenly at that moment, they suddenly heard a plane flying over the building and Kristen replied, "What the hell?"

Freed sighed and replied, "She's back again? Damn."

Kristen then replied, "Who's that?"

"Come on out and we'll see if she's still there."

They all got up and left and Twilight Rose Knight continued to eat her breakfast and she smiled and replied, "Very good."

-ooo-

They all walked to the fountain and looked around and saw somesort of red aircraft flying in the sky and Freed replied, "That's her."

Tiffany then replied, "Who is she?"

"You're about to find out."

The continued to watch the plane and then they saw someone jump from it and as she fell, her parachute opened up and she began to float to the ground and Kristen then replied, "Wow."

The plane suddenly vanished and she continued to float down to the ground and she landed infront them all and she wore a red pilot's outfit and a pair of sunglasses and Freed replied, "May I introduce you all to Keisha Clara Ronaldson..also known as the Red Baron."

The Red Baron nodded and replied, "Pleasure to meet you all."

Tiffany then replied, "Where are you from?"

"I was born, raised and schooled in London and then I moved to World Island after I dropped out of College and I became one of this Island's top duelists and I got 1st place at the Duel Monsters Air Show tournament last year held in London."

Tiffany then replied, "So you have a wind deck too? So do I and I have the best."

Red Baron smiled and replied, "We have a duel right here and now to prove who has the best wind deck!"

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Sounds good to me, girl."

She nodded as a dark-red duel disk appeared on her arm and she took a deck of cards from her pilot outfit and slid it into her disk and replied, "Lets duel already."

They both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Red Baron LP: 8000 - Tiffany LP: 8000)**

They both drew 5 cards and Tiffany smiled and replied, "Go ahead and start us off."

Red Baron drew a card and replied, "I think I will start us off. I summon my Flying Kamakiri #1."

As she sat the card down, the large bug appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Thats my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Reborn Tengu!"

As she sat the card down, the odd-looking winged beast appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Attack her bug!"

He charged in and jammed his weapon into the large, blowing it into pixels **(Red Baron LP: 8000 - 7700)** and she smiled and replied, "I bring forth my Harpie Lady #1!"

As she sat the card down, the magenta-colored hair harpie appeared (ATK: 1,300 - 1,600) and then Tengu began to glow (ATK: 1,700 - 2,000) and Tiffany sighed and replied, "Should of known she'd be using a Harpie deck!"

Red Baron then replied, "You have something against me using them?"

"Not a little bit. Just never liked them at all. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Red Baron drew a card and replied, "I summon my Harpie Queen!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful queen of the Harpie Clan appeared (ATK: 1,900 - 2,200).

"Next, I equip Harpie Lady 1 with Cyber Shield!"

Suddenly, she was covered in metallic armor (ATK: 1,600 - 2,100).

"Lets do. Harpies, attack!"

Harpie Lady #1 went in first and slashed with her claws, blowing the 1st Tengu to bits and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 2,000) before the Queen went and slashed with her talons as well and the Tengu shattered to pieces **(Tiffany LP: 8000 - 7700) **and then a 3rd one appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 2,000).

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I tribute my 3rd Tengu for my Cyber-Tech Alligator!"

As she sat the card down, the airborne machine appeared (ATK: 2,500 - 2,800).

"Next, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the equip card was blown into tiny shards (ATK: 2,100 - 1,600)

"Attack her Harpie Lady #1!"

The air machine went and slashed with its claw, blowing the Harpie to little pieces **(Red Baron LP: 7700 - 6500).**

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Red Baron drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Harpie Queen to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sonic Duck!"

As she sat the card down, the cute duck appeared with a quack (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Aligator, attack!"

The mighty machine went and slashed with its claw, blowing Harpie Queen to little triangles.

"Sonic Duck, attack!"

The cute duck flew in and a Harpie Lady #2 appeared on the card (DEF: 1,400) before the deck pecked her and blew her into shards.

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Red Baron drew a card and replied, "I activate Hysteric Party!"

As she discarded a Harpie Girl to her graveyard, Harpie Lady 1 (ATK: 1,300 - 1,600), Harpie Lady 2 (ATK: 1,300 - 1,600) - (ATK: 1,900 - 2,200) (ATK: 2,500 - 2,800) - (ATK: 1,700 - 2,000).

"Next, I play Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!"

Kristen then replied, "This will hurt."

Suddenly, the 3 Harpies turned into a huge fiery phoenix and it flew in and it flew in and both monsters exploded into a shower of fiery ash &amp; smoke **(Tiffany LP: 7700 - 5200).**

"I can't attack or special summon any monsters now, but no worries about that. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Phantom Gryphon!"

As he sat the card down, the huge winged beast appeared (ATK: 2,000 - 2,300).

"Now, attack her Harpie Lady #2!"

The huge beast let out a mighty roar and the Harpie let out a screech before it exploded into a cloud of feathers **(Red Baron LP: 6500 - 5800).**

"I end my turn now."

Red Baron drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Queen and my Harpie Lady 1 for my Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

As the 2 harpies vanished, the mighty pet of the harpie clan appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,000) (ATK: 2,300 - 2,000).

"Next, I play Double Summon to bring out my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the whip wielding harpie appeared (ATK: 1,800) - (ATK: 2,000 - 2,500).

"Lets do it. Pet Dragon, attack!"

The dragon let out a wave of hot flames and they shot out and struck, burning Phantom Gryphon to ashes **(Tiffany LP: 5200 - 4700).**

"Attack her directly!"

She swung her whip and Tiffany quickly replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin!"

Suddenly, She exploded into a burst of feathers that fluttered all over the ground and Red Baron groaned and replied, "Damn it. I'll set a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I banish 2 Wind monsters to bring out my Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms!"

As she took her Sonic Duck and one of the Tengu's and banished them, the windy dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I summon my Slate Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, the blue-headed fiend appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, I play Galaxy Queen's Light!"

Suddenly, Slate Warrior began to glow (LV: 4 - 7).

"I now overlay my 2 Level 7 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Mecha Phantom Draccosack!"

As she sat the card down, the huge dragon-like machine appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"I'll get a couple of tokens now."

As she took a Slate Warrior and removed it, two smaller forms of Draccosack appeared (DEF: 0 x2).

"I attack your dragon!"

"The machine launched a huge barrage of missles and they shot out and struck near the dragon and a fiery explosion engulfed the dragon **(Red Baron LP: 5800 - 5200**) and as the smoke cleared..the dragon was still there and the Red Baron held up a card and she replied, "When a harpie monster is targeted in battle, I can banish my Harpie Bodyguard to negate its destruction."

"Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Red Baron drew a card and replied, "I activate Jar of Avarice!"

She took her Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation, Cyber Harpie Lady, Harpie Queen, Hysteric Party and her Harpie Lady 1 and shuffled the cards into her deck and drew a card and replied, "I summon my Harpie Lady #3."

As she sat the card down, another of the sisters appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I now activate Hysteric Sign."

The spell card appeared and she replied, "It's first effect allows me to get a Elegant Egotist from my deck to my hand!"

She did so and replied, "I now activate the card to bring out my Harpie Harpist!"

As she sat the card down, a harpie playing a harp appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now overlay them both now!"

Both monsters turned into green orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Harpie Princess!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful teenaged harpie with two yellow wings and she wore a white dress and her hair was red in color (ATK: 2,100).

"Next, I'll remove 1 Xyz Material monster to add a Harpie monster from my deck to my hand!"

As she took Harpie Lady #3's card and discarded she added the card to her hand and then she opened her field slot and replied, "I activate Harpie's Hunting Ground!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the area turned into a windy valley of somesorts (ATK: 2,100 - 2,300).

"Next, I banish a wind monster to bring out my Silpheed!"

As she banished the card, the windy fairy used many times by Tiffany appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I activate my facedown Shield Spear on my Dragon!"

Suddenly, the dragon began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 2,900).

"Lets do it. Princess and Silpheed, destroy those tokens!"

The harpie flew and slashed one of them in two with her talons and the small pieces fell and shattered and then Silpheed aimed its scepter and fired a burst of energy and it struck, smashing the 2nd one to bits.

"Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack!"

The dragon roared and launched a huge stream of hot flames and they shot out and ripped right through the huge machine and a fiery explosion was seen as fiery debris rained down onto the field **(Tiffany LP: 4700 - 4400).**

"There you go. Just to let you know, you can't attack my Princess until every other Harpie monster on the field is gone. I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I won't lose. I summon my Mist Valley Shaman!"

As she sat the card down, the winged beast appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I play Double Summon for my Mist Valley Thunderbird!"

As she sat the card down, the electricity covered bird appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"Next, I tune them both together!"

Shaman began to chant as she split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Thunderbird, which turned into 3 white stars as well.

"I Synchro Summon..Mist Valley Thunder Gryphon!"

As she sat the card down, the huge thunder bird appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"I also activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Cyber-Tech Aligator appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Now, I activate Rush Reckessly on my Gryphon!"

Suddenly, the huge creature began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 3,200).

"Lets do it. Gryphon, attack!"

The huge thunder creature flapped its large wings and a burst of electricity shot out and covered the dragon and it roared in pain before it exploded into a fiery cloud of smoke.

"Now, attack her Princess!"

The machine got close and opened its chest and a burst of icy mist shot out and struck her and she let out a gasp before she froze up and then the machine went at and swipe with its claw, smashing the icy harpie into a pile of broken ice **(Red Baron LP: 5200 - 4300).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Red Baron drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll attack with my Gryphon!"

The mighty creature flapped its wings and the blast shot out and a Birdface appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and was blown into a cloud of feathers and she took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then Tiffany replied, "Aligator, direct attack!"

The machine flew in and Red Baron quickly replied, "Negate attack!"

The trap appeared.

"Damn it. I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Field Spell!"

The field was reduced to rubble, returning them all to the fountain.

"Now I'll end my turn"

Red Baron drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards and she replied, "I summon my Harpie Queen!"

As she sat the card down, the queen appeared once more (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, I play my 2nd Elegant Egotist!"

Suddenly, the spell appeared again and a Cyber Harpie Lady appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Now, I'll banish Birdface to bring out my Garuda the Wind Spirit!"

As she banished the card, the mighty eagle appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Next, I Overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

All 3 monsters turned into light-green orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.._**Number 51: Legendary Red Baron**__!"_

As she sat the card, they heard a airplane fly and the ship that looked like the one they've seen before appeared with a red-suited pilot riding it and the number 51 was on its right side (ATK: 2,400).

Kristen then replied, "Where'd she get a number?"

"I defeated this one duelist and that's how I got it. Its not as strong as my best monster, but It'll do. I use its ability to remove 1 Xyz Materail from it to half the attack of any monster I choose your Synchro!"

As she took Cyber Harpie Lady's card and discarded it, he mighty creature let out a screech (ATK: 2,500 - 1,250).

"Now, attack it!"

The plane flew and fired a barrage of shells and they shot out and struck the huge creature and it let out a mighty screech before it exploded into a shower of sparks of light (Tiffany LP: 4400 - 3250).

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Aligator to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Red Baron drew a card and replied, "I summon my own Phantom Gryphon!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty winged beast appeared (ATK: 2,000)..

"Lets do it. Red Baron, attack!"

The plane fired a barrage of shells and they struck and the air machine shattered to little pieces of broken metal that fell to the ground.

"Gryphon, attack!"

The mighty beast let out a roar and the soundwave of the attack shot out and a Kamikiri appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and was torn to pieces as the soundwave struck it and then a Mist Condor appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Rescue Rabbit!"

As she sat the card down, the cute rabbit appeared (ATK: 300).

"I banish this little guy for a couple of Mist Valley Watchers!"

As it burrowed into the ground, two of the windy watchers appeared (ATK: 1,400 x2).

"Next, I overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

All 3 monsters turned into glowing white orbs and then a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I Use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.._**Number 26: Legendary Flying Ace!"**_

As she sat the card down, the legendary ace of the skies appeared and it flew in and landed near Tiffany (ATK: 2,300).

Kristen smiled and replied, "This is a little bit ironic. Snoopy always wanted to hunt down the Red Baron and he might get a chance today!"

The flying ace noticed who he was facing and he had a evil-like smile on his face.

Red Baron then replied, "Your wussy flying ace is weaker then my monster!"

"That is why I'm equipping him with my Wind Amulet!"

Suddenly, a beautiful green jeweled necklace appeared around the ace's neck (ATK 2,300 - 2,600).

"Now, attack!"

The machine flew into the air and fired a barrage of bullets and they shot and kept on strucking the Red Baron and it burst into flames and it crashed into a ground, sending hot pieces of metal and fiery debris all over the ground and then Snoopy stood and cheered for his greatest victory.

Kristen then replied, "His proudest moment."

"I now remove 1 Xyz Material monster to attack your Gryphon!"

As she took one of the Watchers and discarded them, the huge winged beast roared (ATK: 2,000 - 1,200) and the machine flew in again and fired a barrage of bullets, blowing the winged beast to shards **(Red Baron LP: 4300 - 2700).**

Tiffany smiled and replied, "There you go. i End my turn now."

Red Baron drew a card and replied, "I summon my Harpie Channeler!"

As she sat the card down, a scepter-wielding harpie appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I'll use her effect to get Harpie's Pet Dragon from my deck!"

As she sat the card down, the pet of the harpie clan appeared (DEF: 2,500).

"Now Channeler's level becomes the same as her pet!"

She glowed (LV: 4 - 7).

"Next, I overlay my 2 level 7 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Mecha Phantom Beast Draccosack!"

As she sat the card down, the same dragon-like machine appeared on her side of the field (ATK: 2,600).

"I'll detach a material to get two tokens!"

As she removed the Harpie's Pet Dragon card, two small tokens appeared (DEF: x2).

"Next, I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Harpie's Pet Dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,000).

"I now play my Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and ripped the amulet to pieces (ATK: 2,600 - 2,300).

"Lets do it. Draccosack, blast that pesty dog out of the sky!"

The machine fired a barrage of missles and they shot out and struck, blasting the flying ace into a shower of pixels.

"Pet Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of hot flames and they shot out and struck her down** (Tiffany LP: 3250 - 950).**

Red Baron smiled and replied, "Guess my Harpie's are going to be the best wind monsters on this island! I end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "Not going to happen! I summon my Shaman!"

As she sat the card down, the praying winged beast appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Watcher reappeared (DEF: 1,900).

"Next, I banish them both and my 2nd Watcher from my graveyard to summon the rarest card I own!"

As the 3 monsters appeared and vanished into fornless mist, a large eagle holding a orb in its claws appeared with a mighy caw (ATK: 1,000).

"Meet the best I have. This is The Atmopshere."

Kristen then replied, "Wow."

Freed nodded and replied, "It is one of the rarest wind monsters in the game right now."

"I use its effect to absorb..your Draccosack!"

Suddenly, the machine shrank down and then it flew into the orb (ATK: 1,000 - 3,600).

"Cool ability, eh?"

Red Baron then replied, "Maybe so, but I still have tokens and my Pet Dragon to defend me!"

"I Knew that. I activate Enemy Controller!"

Suddenly, one ot the tokens rose to attack postion (ATK: 0).

Red Baron sighed and replied, "You win this match. Go for it."

"It was a honor. Attack that token to end this duel!"

The orb began to glow and a burst of energy shot and obliterated the small token, ending the duel** (Red Baron LP: 2700 - 0).**

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Thats game, Red Baron."

Red Baron sighed and then smiled and she walked up to Tiffany and replied, "Good duel."

"Likewise."

She took the Number out of her Extra Deck and she replied, "You take the card. I don't really need it at all."

"Thank you for your help."

Freed then replied, "We can go meet Darrien in his building if you want to see him, Keisha."

Red Baron looked at him and replied, "Sounds good to me."

They all walked towards his building.

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Harpie Princess

Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,400/Rank 4

2 Level 4 monsters

Once per turn: You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster to add 1 card with "Harpie" In its name from your deck to your hand. As long you control another "Harpie" monster: This card cannot be attacked or targeted with card effects controlled by your opponent. You can only control 1 "Harpie Princess" at a time.

Number 51: Legendary Red Baron

Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,500/Rank 4

3 Level 4 monsters

As long as this card has a Xyz Material monster beneath it: Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. Once per turn: You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card and select 1 monster your opponent controls; the selected monsters ATK &amp; DEF is halved and it's effect is negated as long as that card remains on the field and this effect cannot be used on the same monster twice in a row.

Wind Amulet / Equip Spell Card

Image: Mist Valley Shaman wearing a necklace with a glowing light-green jewel in the center.

Equip only to a WIND monster. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK &amp; DEF. When the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle: You can banish it and this card to draw 2 cards. Only 1 "Wind Amulet" be on the field at a time.

-ooo-

**Tiffany wins a duel for her team. In the next chapter, they finally find out where Kelly is located and they find her and she's almost completely changed now and its up to Kristen to duel her with a combo of her deck and Kelly's dragon deck. Can Kristen get her sister back to their side? Find out in "Wrath of the Fallen Ones" and it'll be coming soon.**


	44. Wrath of the Fallen Ones

Chapter 44: Wrath of the Fallen Ones

-ooo-

In Darrien's office. Red Baron and Darrien were talking about her journeys around the world.

Darrien then replied, "Welcome back home, my dear."

Red Baron nodded and replied, "I'm glad to be back, sir. I enjoyed my time back in London. Mom and Dad really miss me alot and are really proud of all my hard work I've done as a duelist."

"They should be proud, Keisha. You've done so glad and you winning the London Masters touarnement was one of your best achievements ever. I'm really proud of your hard work so is your parents."

She smiled and replied, "Thank you, sir. Has my house been watched since I left for London?"

Darrien then replied, "Our police crew has been doing so since you left, Keisha. You have nothing to worry about."

He pointed to the door and Sebastian walked in and Darrien smiled and replied, "This is my new head of police and Security of La Casita. May I introduce you to Sebastian Costellanos."

She walked up to him and replied, "Nice to meet you, sir."

Sebastian then replied, "Likewise, young lady. I've heard so much about you since I came here. You are one of World Islands best duelists, my dear."

She smiled as they shook each other's hand and Tiffany then replied, "That was a enjoyable duel. See you all later."

She quickly walked out and Kristen replied, "What was that all about?"

Red Baron then replied, "I wonder why she doesn't like the harpie monsters that much."

Kristen then replied, "I'm going to find out. Maybe she'll tell me everything about why."

She turned around and let the room as well and Darrien looked at Sebastian and replied, "Have you decided to head back to Crimson City or stay with us in this city, Sebastian?"

Sebastian sighed and then smiled and replied, "I'm living here for now on. Crimson City was once my home and I really miss everything there, but I've made more friends here and I'm going to stay here in this city and live out the rest of my life here. My former Police Chief told me that he and the others will miss me and they all wished me well."

Darrien nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me."

-ooo-

That night in the middle of the dark forest, Kelly was now ready to go.

Kelly then replied, "I'll crush my family first and then take out Darrien afterwards! My deck will shut down his lousy Cyber Dragon deck!"

Dark Grepher then replied, "Good luck to you, kid. You'll cream them all with your deck."

Kelly nodded as her wings appeared and she quickly flew into the air and the evil warrior nodded and replied, "I have to admit, she's a excellent flyer."

-ooo-

That night in the lounge, Tiffany was going over deck.

She sighed and replied, "That was a tough duel and I'm glad I won that duel as well."

The door opened up and she saw Kristen standing there and Tiffany replied," Hey, girl."

Kristen then replied, "Great dueling."

"Thanks."

"I have to ask you something and I hope you can answer it?"

"I'll try my best. What is it?"

"Why don't you like the Harpie monsters at all?"

Tiffany turned around and replied, "I just don't, okay?"

Kristen walked up to her and replied, "I want to help you out, girl. You're my best friend and you can tell me anything."

Tiffany sighed and looked at her and replied, "You're right, girl. I'll tell you why."

They both sat down on the sofa and Tiffany then replied, "I've been friends with this girl named Kelsey since we're both in the 1st grade. A couple of years ago, she was challenged to a duel by this rich snob of a girl by the name of Abby Terkinson?"

Kristen then replied, "You mean she's the daughter of Jerry Terkinson, the owner of the Terkinson Casino in Las Vegas?"

"The one and only. Kelsey was doing good in the duel, until that rich snob Abby managed to ge her Harpie's Pet Dragon, Cyber Harpie Lady and her Harpie Queen and she could of won by just attacking with one Harpie, but that snobby bitch used all of them to attack her directly! After Abby called her a pathetic duelist and drove away in her rich car, Kelsey ran home crying her eyes out and the next day and now I haven't heard from her since she last the duel. I Really do miss her. Since that day, I've hated the Harpie bitches with a passion and I'm glad I won the duel against the Red Baron!"

Kristen then replied, "Man, that's harsh."

"Thank you for understanding while I hate those monsters."

"That what friends are for, my friend."

-ooo-

Near the closed north gate, Kelly was standing right there with Dark Valkyria by her side.

Dark Valkyria then replied, "Ready to take down your family and friends, girl?"

Kelly smiled evily and replied," Damn right I am. I have the deck and am ready to go!"

The evil fairy nodded and replied, "Good to here as always. Any first targets?"

"My sister Kristen will be took out first and then Rick and then the rest of those chumps!"

"Sounds like a good plan. Return all the defeated ones to us so our army can be unstoppable!"

"Will do."

Suddenly, the fariy dissolved into a puddle of black goo and Kelly smiled and replied, "This is going to be alot of fun!"

-ooo-

That next morning in the mess hall, they were enjoying breakfast.

Kristen then replied, "Good stuff."

Freed nodded and replied, "They make the best stuffed french toast ever."

They all continued to enjoy it and then a Warrior Dai Grepher ran in and he replied, "Sir, we got a letter and we found out pinned on the north gate!"

He handed it to Freed and he began to read it:

**Hello everyone! How you all doing? But who care about that right now. I'm coming back to this city to wipe the floor of all of you with my newest deck I have now. I look forward to crushing the life out of all of you. If you want to see and duel me, meet me in La Casita's stadium at 12:00 tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting to cream all of you!, Love, Kelly**

Freed then replied, "I bet she'll duel you, Kristen."

Kristen nodded and replied, "Good idea, sir. I know what I have to do and what kind of deck I can suprise her with."

Rick then replied, "Going to do a combo of both?"

Kristen nodded and replied, "It seems the best idea, gang. I gotta win this to get her back to my side."

Freed nodded and replied,"I have some cards that might help that kind of deck out."

-ooo-

That morning in the mansion, Tatyana was talking to the general and her kids about what was happening.

Tatyana then replied, "So they're going to get a chance to get her back to the goodie side again? Wow."

Tyrone then replied, "I kinda hope for the best for them. Its hard to lose a family member to a dark evil."

Tatyana nodded and replied, "Very true, son."

He looked at Archfiend General and replied, "Make sure the troops know now to bother them until the duel is done. If anyone is caught entering that city at the moment, have them punished right away."

The general nodded and faded away and Tatyana then relied, "I'm going to have the monitor on, so that way we can watch the duel."

-ooo-

That night in the stadium, the gang was waiting for Kelly to finally show up.

Kristen then replied, "Come on, sis."

Suddenly they heard wings flapping and they looked in the sky and she came in and landed infront of them. Her wings were a darker color and her skin was now the same darkness as Dark General Freed's was.

Tyler then replied, "She's in bad shape."

Kelly then replied, "It feels good to be evil!"

She looked at Kristen and replied, "Ready to become evil like me, sis?"

Kristen then replied, "The only thing that's going to happen is that I'm going to rescue you and be back to our side soon!"

She laughed and replied, "With my deck, I'm taking you down!"

Both duelists activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards from them.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Kelly LP: 8000 - Kristen LP: 8000)**

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gearfried."

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Your turn now, sis."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "The best you start out with? Lame. I summon my Spiteful Artemis."

As he sat the card down, a black metaled form of Bountiful Artemis appeared on the field (ATK: 1,600).

Darrien then replied, "What is she up to?"

"Since its a dark fairy, I can equip it with my Twisted Halo of Chaos."

Suddenly, a black-metaled halo appeared around the fairy's head (ATK: 1,600 - 1,900).

"Now, attack that knight with Flames of Spite."

The metallic fairy let out its dark flames and they struck, reducing Gearfried to a hot pile of metal (Kristen LP: 8000 - 7900) and then a fiery orb started fly around its head

"You'll never beat me. I'll set a couple of cards and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Alexandrite Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful dragon of pure light appeared (ATK: 2,000).

Kelly then replied," Using my wortless dragons now? Good luck."

"They are not and I'll prove it to you! Attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of light and Kelly quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

the trap appeared and she replied, "When a Counter trap is activated while my Spiteful Artemis is on the field, I can send a dark monster to the graveyard!"

She did so.

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll activate my facedown Shield Spear!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 1,900 - 2,300).

"Now, attack that dragon!"

The fairy launched a burst of flames and they shot out and struck, reducing the dragon to a cloud of fiery smoke **(Kristen LP: 7900 - 7600) **and then another fiery orb appeared.

"Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Victoria!"

As she sat the card down, a wicked-looking fairy with a spear appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I'm using her effect to steal that dragon from your graveyard!"

Suddenly, Alexandrite Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Alexandrite Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched a burst of light and it shot out and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and the light atomized the dragon and a 2nd one appeared (DEF: 1,100) and Victoria charged in and jammed its spear into the dragon and it exploded into pixels and then a 3rd one appeared (DEF: 1,100) and the other evil fairy launched a burst of hot flames and it shot out and struck, reducing the 3rd and final Masked Dragon to a hot pile of ash and then a Wish Dragon appeared on the card (ATK: 700).

"Before you can attack my dark monsters, Dark Victoria has to be destroyed first. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I send my dragon away for a couple of tokens."

Suddenly, the two tokens appeared (ATK: 0 x2).

"I offer both for my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

As the tokens vanished, the mighty dragon of darkness appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Kelly then replied, "My old favorite monster, eh? What a waste."

The dragon looked at his previous owner and then roared in sadness.

Darrien then replied, "That dragon is sad about what has happen to its true owner."

Kristen looked at the dragon and replied, "Help me bring her down and we'll save her, my friend."

The dragon looked at her and let out a quiet roar as it nodded to her.

Rick then replied, "That was cool to watch."

"Now, attack her Dark Victoria with Infernal Fire Blast!"

The dragon let out a burst of hot flames and it shot out and struck, reducing the evil fairy to a hot of pile of ash** (Kelly LP: 8000 - 7400) **and then Alexandrite Dragon shattered into pixels as well.

"Okay then. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Since there are 3 fallen counters on my Halo now, I can tribute the fairy to special summon one Fallen Angel from my deck and I'll choose their leader!"

As the flames of the evil halo become too entense and consumed the metal fairy, a tall fairy wearing armor and having two black wings appeared (ATK: 3,000).

"Meet the mighty Fallen Angel Asmodeus!"

Darrien then replied," She's using a Fallen Angel deck now?"

Freed nodded and replied, "Very hard deck to use, but worth it in the end."

"Now, I summon my Fallen Angel Lillith!"

As she sat the card down, another dairy fairy and it like it wore clothes that looked slutty and disturbing (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack Red-Eyes!"

The hands of the Fallen Angel began to glow and then two huge balls of dark energy shot out and struck the dragon and it let out a roar before it exploded into black globules.

"Attack my sis directly!"

She began to glow as she flew and Kristen quickly replied," I activate Offensive Guard!"

The trap flipped up as she slammed into it **(Kristen LP: 7600 - 6100) **and she drew a card.

"You're going down..hard! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'm going to whatever it takes to save you, sis! I summon my Goblinbergh!"

As he sat the card down, the goblin flyer appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I use its effect to bring out my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I Use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Zubaba General!"

As she sat the card down, Kristen's favorite Xyz (Besides her Number that is) appeared and swung his sword (ATK: 2,000).

"I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to equip him with my Zombyra!"

As he took Axe Raider's card and removed it, Zubaba General's sword began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 4,100).

Darrien then replied, "If anyone can save Kelly, its going to be Kristen."

"Now, take him down!"

The warrior went and drove his blade cleanly through the evil fairies chest and the mighty fairy let out a groan of pain before it exploded into globules of darkness **(Kelly LP: 7400 - 6300)** and Kelly replied, "When Asmodeus goes down, I get a Asmo and Deus token!"

Suddenly, two smaller forms of the wicked fairy appeared and one was red and other one blue (DEF: 1,200 x2).

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I switch all 3 of my monsters to defense and I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Lillith knelt as well (DEF: 800).

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I activate Birthright!"

Suddenly, Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,400).

"I now summon my Valkyrian Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Red Eyes, attack!"

The dragon let another burst of hot flames and it shot out and struck, incinerating Lillith.

"Zubaba General, attack!"

The general went and struck with his sword, decapitating the red armored token with a single swipe of his mighty sword. The remains dissolved into pixels.

"I know your Deus token cannot be destroyed in battle, So I'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "First, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot blasted the Birthright card to bits and Red Eyes roared before in shattered into pxiels.

"Next, I tribute my token to summon my Fallen Angel Desire and it can happen because the token is a fairy monster!"

As it vanished, a mighty armored dark angel appeared (ATK: 3,000).

Darrien then replied, "Yikes."

"I pay 1000 of its attack to send your Zubaba General away!"

As he weakened (ATK: 3,000 - 2,000), Zubaba General groaned as he turned pitch black..and then shattered into pixels.

"Next, I activate my facedown Forbidden Chalice!"

The spell appeared and he glowed (ATK: 2,000 - 3,400).

"Now, attack!"

The evil angel and made slashes with its metal claws, blowing Valkyrian Knight to little bits **(Kristen LP: 6300 - 4800)**.

Kelly laughed and replied, "Take that, sis! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Spiteful Artemis!"

As she sat the card down, the dark Bountiful Artemis appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Desire, attack!"

He flew in and a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and was blasted into little triangles as the fairy struck her down and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,100) and the fairy shot out a burst of hot flames and it struck her and she vanished into a cloud of black smoke and then ashes and her hat fluttered to the ground and vanished (Kristen LP: 4800 - 4600) and then a Turret Warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'm going to show a New Synchro for your dragon army, sis! I summon my Jutte Fighter!"

As she sat the card down, the small fighter appeared (ATK: 700).

"I now tune them both together!"

The weapon of the warrior began to glow as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Turret Warrior, which turned into 5 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Red Wyvern!"

As she sat the card down, a large fiery dragon with sharp claws (ATK: 2,400).

Darrien then replied, "Its one of our cards we left her use."

Kelly then replied," It doesn't look anything special to me!"

"When summoned, it destroy's a monster with more attack then it!"

Suddenly, it let out a huge burst of red flames and shot out and struck, roasting Desire and leaving only a steaming pile of hot ash.

"Now, attack her dragon!"

The dragon let out another burst of hot flames and they shot and struck, reducing the evil fairy to a pile of melted metal **(Kelly LP: 6300 - 5500).**

"There you go. I activate Dragonic Healing Jar."

She took one of her Masked Dragons and banished and she glowed **(Kristen LP: 4600 - 6000) **and she replied, "Much better. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I first play Foolish Burial!"

She discarded a card from her deck and reshuffled and replied, "I now play Monster Reborn to revive my Fallen Angel Superbia I discarded with Asmodeus's effect!"

Suddenly, a evil-looking black chalice-like fair with feathered wings appeared (ATK: 2,900).

"I'll use its effect to special summon another fairy from my graveyard and I choose my Dark Zerato!"

Suddenly, a dark and evil-looking form of Archlord Zerato appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Next, I overlay my 2 Level 8 monsters!"

both monsters turned into black orbs and a galaxy-like portal appeared, which the orbs flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before now..._**Number 69: Fallen Angel Lucifer**_!"

As she sat the card down, a tall black-robed fallen angel with jet-black skin appeared with two black wings coming out of its back and it held a black sword of somesorts in his hands and the number 69 was on the front of its robe (ATK: 3,500).

Darrien nodded and replied, "If she can take that thng down, Kelly will be ours again."

"Like that will ever happen, pops! Attack her Red Wyvern!"

The evil angel went and brougt his hellish sword down, cutting the fiery dragon in twain. The two pieces shattered **(Kristen LP: 6000 - 4900**).

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I use Lucifer's effect! I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to destroy a monster of yours and you will also take 1000 damage!"

As she took Superbia's card and discarded it, Lucifer swung his sword and a wave of black shot out and incinerated her facedown Fortress Warrior and the rest of the flames burned her **(Kristen LP: 4900 - 3900).**

"He can't attack now, but I'm not worried about it. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and she replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Kelly laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me with that thing!"

Kristen then replied, "We'll see about that, sis! I activate Polymerization to fuse it with the Goddess with the 3rd Eye in my hand and it'll be doing the part of Summoned Skull!"

As the dragon and fairy merged, the mighty Black Skull Dragon appeared (ATK: 3,200).

"Now, attack Lucifer with Molten Fireball Blast!"

The dragon roared and then Kristen quickly replied, "I activate my facedown Battle Fusion to wipe that freak out!"

Kelly gulped and replied, "No, you can't!"

"Yes and will! Attack!"

The dragon fired its fiery barrage (ATK: 3,200 - 6,700) and they all shot out and struck him down and Lucifer let out a mighty yell before the arena was covered in a thick cloud of black smoke** (Kelly LP: 5500 - 2300).**

Darrien then replied, "She defeated Lucifer!"

Freed nodded and replied, "Lets hope it was what we needed."

As the smoke cleared, everyone let out a gasp as Lucifer was still there!

Darrien then replied, "What the hell just happened?"

Kelly looked at the Number and relied, "You should of been destroyed!"

Lucifer looked at her and replied, "You are a pathetic excuse of a human! Dark Valkyria should of never given you my card to use!"

Kristen then replied, "What the hell is going on?"

Kelly looked at Kristen and replied, "I have no damn idea!"

Lucifer then replied, "Time to silence you, mortal!"

He pointed his sword at her and fired a burst of darkness and it shot out and struck, knocking Kelly to the ground hard and she was out cold and then her wings withered up and vanished and her skin went back to normal.

Kristen then replied, "What the fuck did you do to her, you son of a bitch?"

Lucifer then replied, "You have a big mouth for being such a foolish young lady! After she summoned me and I was destroyed, I was finally released after all these years! Now I do some havoc and take over this pathetic island!"

Kristen then replied, "Not a chance, fool! This duel is still on and Kelly still has 2300 lifepoints left! Unless you defeat me, you ain't going anywhere!"

"Fine, I'll play your pathetic card game!"

Suddenly, the disk on Kelly's arm vanished and reappeared on his arm and he replied, "A little snug, but it'll do! Its still your turn."

Kristen sighed and replied, "Whatever you say, you asshole. I'll set 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Lucifer drew a card and replied, "You are a powerful duelist and I'll be glad to take you down! I summon my Seven-Armored Demon!"

As he sat the card down, a demon with 7 large arms appeared (ATK: 666).

Darrien then replied, "What the hell is he up to?"

"Next, I'll set my last 2 cards in my hand facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As she sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Lucifer laughed and replied, "Too easy! I activate 666 Helfire Blast! When you have 2 monsters and I have none! You lose all of your monsters and 600 points apiece!"

The trap flipped up and a wave of black flames shot out and both monsters exploded into fiery clouds of black smoke &amp; ash **(Kristen LP: 3900 - 2700) **and she groaned and replied, "Ouch. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Lucifer drew a card and relied, "I activate my facedown Xyz Rebirth!"

Suddenly, he walked onto the field next to the huge demon (ATK: 3,200).

"Now to finish you off! Seven Armed Demon, attack!"

The fiend began to glow and a burst of dark energy shot out and struck her **(Kristen LP: 2700 - 2034).**

"This ends now! Lucifer, attack!"

The evil fairy went in and Kristen smiled and replied, "You're going bye bye! I activate Attack Guidance Armor on your Demon!"

The evil armor appeared around the demon and Lucifer turned around and made some savage cuts and slices, slicing each of its 7 arms cleanly off and then he went and sliced the huge demon right down the middle. The remains of it exploded into a shower of black blood.

Darrien then replied, "Kristen wins the duel then!"

Lucifer lifted up the Demon's card and the trap and he replied, "When a Seven-Armed Demon would be destroyed in battle, I can banish it and that trap I used earlier to reduce any battle damage to zero!"

Freed groaned nad replied, "So damn close!"

"Whatever you say, human. I'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards apiece and she replied, "I activate Shine Knights!"

As she discarded 3 cards, 3 tokens with glowing armor appeared (ATK: 0 x3).

"Next, I tribute all 3 of them for my Gilford the Lightning!"

As all 3 of them vanished into particles of light, the mighty warrior of thunder appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Now, blast him out!"

His sword began to glow and a burst of electricty shot out and struck Lucifer sending him flying back to his duelist postion and he replied, "I can't lose to a mortal!"

"You just did! Attack him directly!"

He swung his sword and a burst of electricity shot out and struck the evil angel down hard **(Lucifer LP: 2300 - 0).**

Kristen then replied, "See you later, ugly!"

Lucifer began to glow and replied, "NO, I CAN"T LOSE!"

Suddenly, he exploded into a fiery cloud of smoke and his duel disk dropped to the ground and Darrien ran to it and replied, "We've gotta lock up the Number!"

He took the deck out and looked throught it and the Seven-Armed Demon was gone and so was the trap that went with it and he replied, "Good riddance to crap like that!"

Kristen and Tiffany ran to Kelly and Kristen then replied, "She's breathing and she'll be fine. Lets get her back to the Medic room!"

Darrien nodded as he slid the deck into his pocket and the gang helped lift her onto his back and then they all left the stadium.

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Seven-Armed Demon

Fiend/Dark/ATK: 666/DEF: 666/1 Star

A fiend with seven arms. Its abilities are a mystery.

_**Note: **__This card was seen in a flashback told by Bakura in the Yugioh episode "The Evil Spirit of the Ring" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode. the ATK &amp; DEF of this card in the Dub was 1000/1000._

Twisted Halo of Chaos / Equip Spell Card

Image: A black steeled halo that is covered in black flames on top of a Fallen Angel Asmodeous, who seems to be enjoying it.

Equip only to a DARK Fairy-Type monster. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK &amp; DEF and cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. When the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle: Place 1 Fallen Counter on the equipped monster (Max: 3) and when there 3 Fallen Counters on it: You can tribute the equipped monster to Special Summon 1 "Fallen Angel" monster from your deck or hand, ignoring any Special Summoning conditions it has. You can only have 1 "Twisted Halo of Chaos" on your side of the field. If this card is destroyed while equipped to a monster: banish this card and the equipped monster.

Spiteful Artemis

Fairy/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

When a Counter Trap is activated: Send 1 DARK monster from your deck to the graveyard. This card must be on the field to resolve this effect.

Dark Victoria

Fairy/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Once per turn: You can target 1 Dragon or non-DARK monster in your opponent's graveyard; Special Summon that card to your side of the field. Your opponent cannot target DARK monsters you control in battle. You can only control 1 "Dark Victoria" at a time and when this card is destroyed in battle: Destroy all monsters special summoned with this card's effect.

Number 69: Fallen Angel Lucifer

Fairy/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,200/DEF: 3,000/Rank 8

2 Level 8 monsters

As long as this card has a Xyz Material monster, it cannot be destroyed or targeted by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn: You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card to target one monster your opponent controls; Destroy that monster and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, but this card cannot attack the turn this effect is used.

666 Hellfire Blast / Normal Trap Card

Activate if you control a "Seven-Armed Demon" and no other monsters and your opponent has 2 or more on their side of the field. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls and for each monster destroyed this way, inflict 600 damage to your opponent. When a "Seven-Armed Demon" You control is destroyed in battle: You can banish this card to reduce any battle damage involving a "Seven-Armed Demon" to zero.

-ooo-

**That was a close call and now Kelly is back to the right side again. In the next chapter, they rest up and then head to were the final portal is and before they can have a chance to enter it, they must defeat the guardian of it first and Rick is up to duel. Can our Toy Master win it for the team? Find out in "Secrets of the Tomb" and it'll be coming soon.**


	45. Secrets of the Tomb

Chapter 45: Secrets of the Tomb

-ooo-

Back at the medical building, the family was watching as Command Knight and Maruading Captain were watching over Kelly, who was now sleeping soundly.

Kristen then replied, "How is she doing?"

Command Knight looked at her and she smiled and replied, "She's going to be just fine, my young friend. She's sleeping soundly."

Darrien then replied, "Lets hope she's good instead of evil. I don't want her locked up, but she'll have to be if she's still evil."

Sebastian then replied, "If that happens, I'll take care of it and keep a close eye on her until she comes to, everyone."

Tyler looked at him and replied, "Thank you so much, Sebastian. This really means alot to me and my family. We just want her in good health and happy again. She's important part of our life and we need her as a good person."

Sebastian then replied," I completely understand that, sir."

Darrien then replied, "We should get some sleep and check up on her in the morning."

The gang nodded as the left and Command Knight looked at Kelly and replied, "I hope you're good again, my young friend."

-ooo-

That night in a hidden area in the forest near the school, the darks were chatting about what happened.

Dark Valkyria sighed and replied, "She was just too weak of a duelist to take in Lucifer's true power. Its a shame."

Dark General Freed then replied, "She tried and failed. Maybe we'll see again..or not."

Dark Grepher then replied, "Once they get that lousy last key, We're do our major attack on Tatyana and her pesky kids! We're talking this island over and those idiots will not get in our way, sir!"

Dark General Freed nodded and replied, "Well said, my dark friend. We'll get there sooner or later."

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was waiting for Kelly to wake up.

Kristen then replied, "Please, let this be the good Kelly we all love."

They heard noises and she slowly woke up and saw the group and she yawned and replied, "Morning, everyone."

Darrien then replied, "You okay, my friend?"

Kelly then replied, "I don't remember much. I was in a duel with that bitch Dark Valkyria and then something flew into my body and took it over and now I'm back."

Kristen smiled and replied, "Thank god you're back with us again, sis. You joined their sides and gained evil wings, a slutty image and jet-black skin."

Kelly then replied, "You used some of my own cards to save me, sis?"

Kristen nodded and replied, "Sure did."

Darrien then replied, "After that evil spirit left your body, he took over the duel and Kristen took him out herself and everything is good again, my young friend."

"That's good."

Kristen took out a small bunch of cards and handed them to Kelly and she replied, "Your Dragons, sis."

She looked through them and she replied, "Thanks. Here."

She took the Two Red Eyes Black Dragon card and gave a copy of them both to Kristen and Rick and she smiled nad replied, "Now my dragon is part of your decks now, guys."

Rick then replied," Thanks, sis. But, won't it hurt your deck?"

"Not a little bit, bro. I still have 2 Regular Red Eyes monsters plus the Gemini Form of it already in my deck, so I'm good. Those were extra ones."

Kristen then replied, "Awesome as always."

Kelly looked at Darrien and replied, "Where is the final portal location, sir?"

Darrien then replied," We don't now yet, young lady. We need all 4 of you in the room, but nothing could happen until we did so, young lady. Lets go for some breakfast and afterwards we'll find out where to go to next."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, sir."

-ooo-

Meanwhile in the mansion, Tatyana was talking to her general about what was happening.

Trisha then replied, "So, somesort of evil spirit left her body and took over the duel? Wow."

Tatyana nodded and replied, "Yep. Kristen defeated the demon and Kelly is back to her normal self again."

Trevor then replied, "Mom, maybe we were wrong about them. Maybe we shouldn't try to attack them anymore and try to help our after they get that last key. Being a evil group is not exactly my idea of fun."

Tatyana looked at him and replied, "You know what..I actually like your idea, son. It would of what your father would of wanted if he was stlll around, Trevor."

Tamara nodded nad replied, "I really help then be evil any day of the week."

"So would I, my dear. So would I."

Archfiend General then replied, "You sure this will be okay with Darrien and his team, madam?"

"I'm not sure he'll believe it and after I tell him the story, I hope it'll turn out well. I want you to tell all of the remaining troops to make sure they never attack La Casita ever again or they'll be sent to me and punished."

The general nodded and vanished into black smoke and Tatyana then replied, "I hope this is the right thing to do."

-ooo-

A hour or so later after eating, the gang was in the map room, waiting to see where to go now.

Freed then replied, "Where are we going now?"

The map glowed and then a large area a little bit pass the Gravekeeper's Sanctuary area and Freed replied, "Hmm, never heard of it and its called the Sacred Grounds."

Darrien then replied, "Odd. Take the kids there and ask the Chief if he knows anything about it, Freed."

He nodded as they all left and Darrien looked at the map again and nodded and replied, "They'll get into the portal..hopefully."

-ooo-

After leaving the area, they quickly teleported to the area and they met Chief and Assailant at the main entrance.

Chief then replied," Morning, kids. What can I do for you?"

Kristen then replied," The final portal is located about 3 miles east of your burial grounds in somewhere called the Sacred Grounds."

Chief sighed and replied, "Of course."

The gang looked puzzled and replied, "Sorry. That area doesn't belong to us and belongs to a Duel Spirit by the name of Great Dezard. He's a well-hated enemy of us and no one can stand him at you. We can help you get there, but he'll refuse to allow anytone through, except with a duel."

Rick raised his duel disk and replied, "I'll gladly take that creep down, sir."

"Very well."

-ooo-

A hour or so, they arrived outside of a huge black-metaled door that would lead them inside.

Chief sighed and replied, "I don't know if he'll even duel."

Rick then replied, "Anything is worth a try, sir."

"I guess you're right, young man. Lets hope he even opens the.."

before he even finished his sentence, the door opened up and the Egyptian priest wearing his dark robes walked out of it wearing a duel disk covered in jewels (ATK: 1,900) and he replied, "I thought I creamed you and your Assailant to buzz off for at least a month after losing to me, Chief."

Chief then replied, "Just listen to me for a few minutes, Dezard."

He pointed to the kids and replied, "These are the chosen duelists that need to enter your Sacred Grounds and enter the hidden portal. They have defeated many duelists and Rick here defeated myself in a duel as well."

Great Dezard then replied, "I see then. Anyone can cream you, you old fool!"

"Just listen to me for once!"

"I've heard enoug from you, fool! Just leave and take your so-called chosen ones with you!"

He turned around and Chief sighed and relied, "So sorry we can't enter this area."

Rick then replied, "I can't believe it."

Chief then replied, "I know. I can't believe he won't even let you chosen ones in!"

"No, not that! I can't believe he's afraid to duel a kid like me! A total coward is what he is!"

The spirit stopped and turned around and replied, "You really think you can beat me in a duel, kid?"

"You better believe it, Dezard!"

Dezard then replied, "Fine, we have one duel and if you do lose, you all go away for about a month until I'm ready for you again."

"Lets duel then."

As everyone spreaded out and the gate closed up again, the two duelists stood across from each other and they shuffled their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Great Dezard LP: 8000 - Rick LP: 8000)**

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I will go first. I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and relied, "I summon my Toy Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the plastic warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets what you're hiding under there! Attack his facedown monster!"

The toy mage fired a burst of light and it shot out and undead egyptian-like creasture appeeared on the card (DEF: 0) and was blown to shards as the burst struck it.

Kelly then replied, "That was only a Pharaoh's Servant."

Chief sighed and replied, "The worst is yet to come and thats all from me."

"Okay then. I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "Another monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Aye-Iron!"

As he sat he card down, the kangaroo toy appeared as it slammed its cymbals together (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Aye-Iron, attack!"

The toy went in and another egyptian zombie like creature appeared with no weapon (DEF: 0) and was blown to dust as the attack struck it.

Kristen then replied, "And that was a Pharaonic Guardian."

"Now, attack directly!"

He pointed his scepter and then Great Dezard quickly replied, "I activate my facedown Embodiment of Apophis."

Suddenly, a snake-like statue holding a sword appeared and it knelt (DEF: 1,800).

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and then he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate my Sacred Tomb of the Fallen field spell."

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the area turned into a underground tomb with 10 empty stone caskets.

Tiffany then replied, "This place looks so damn creepy."

"When a monster I control is destroyed, My field spell card gets a Tomb Counter and if everyone of them gets filled up, it'll be your end for you. Now, I switch my Apophis to attack postion."

Suddenly, it rose to faceup attack postion and its sword was ready (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I summon my Royal Keeper."

As he sat the card down, a mummy wearing a Egyptian hat appeared with a staff in its hands (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I activate my Pyramid Energy spell."

Suddenly, both monsters began to glow (ATK: 1,600 x2 - 1,800 x2).

"Time to battle. Royal Keeper attacks first."

The mummy went and jammed its staff into Aye-Iron and it shattered into little pieces of broken metal.

"Now my Apophis attacks."

The rocky snake warrior went in and made a cut with his sword, slicing Toy Magician cleanly in half. The two pieces shattered into pixels** (Rick LP: 8000 - 7600).**

"Thats that. I now switch my Royal Keeper to facedown defense postion."

The mummifed keeper vanished and a facedown monster replaced it.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Toy UFO!"

As he sat the card down, the flying saucer appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Now, I equip it with my Bashing Shield."

Suddenly, the toy began to glow (ATK: 1,700 - 2,700).

"It can attack twice since its by itself. Now, attack that snake and his facedown monster!"

The toy fired two beams of fiery light and it shot out and struck, blasting the rocky snake statue into dust** (Great Dezard LP: 8000 - 6900**) and then it fired another fiery laser and it struck, reducing the Keeper to a hot pile of ash and then two golden orbs flew into two of the caskets (Tomb Counters: 0 - 2).

"There you go. I End my turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I first play Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm shot out and blasted the equip spell to little bits (ATK: 2,700 - 1,700).

"Now, I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Spell Striker!"

As he sat the card down, the tiny warrior appeared (ATK: 600).

Great Dezard quickly replied, "I activate The First Sarcophagus."

Suddenly, a large jeweled golden sarcophagus appeared next to the others.

Kristen then replied, "Should of known."

"Striker, direct attack."

The tiny warrior lept into the air and kicked the spirit in the chest **(Great Dezard LP: 6900 - 6300)**.

"Toy UFO, attack!"

The toy fired its lasers and mummy with black and purple spores covering its bandages appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and the lasers struck it in the chest and reflected off its chest (Rick LP: 7600 - 7400) and then Great Dezard replied, "When Poison Mummy is Flipped, you take 500 damage."

Suddenly, the spores covered Rick and he began to cough up a storm** (Rick LP: 7400 - 6900) **and he groaned and relied, "Darn it. I end my turn now."

Suddenly, a 2nd jeweled Sarcophagus appeared next to the first one.

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I tribute my UFO for my Toy Emperor!"

As flying toy vanished, the mighty Toy Emperor appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Lets do it. Spell Striker, direct attack!"

The warrior went in and kicked him again **(Great Dezard LP: 6300 - 5700).**

"Emperor, attack!"

The wooden monarch went in and struck with its sword, blasting the mummy into dust and then a 3rd orb flew into another casket (TC: 2 - 3).

"I end my turn now.."

Suddenly, a 3rd golden sarcophagus appeared.

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "Now, I sned all 3 of them to the graveyard to Special Summon my Spirit of the Pharaoh."

As the 3 Sacrophagus cards shattered into shards, the mighty jewel-crusted zombie of light appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Now, I can special summon up to 4 Level 2 zombie monsters from my graveyard."

Suddenly, the ground opened up and a Pharaoh's Servant and a Pharaonic Guardian appeared (ATK: 900 x2).

"Time to fight. Spirit of the Pharaoh, attack."

He aimed his scepter and fired a burst of energy and shot out and struck, smashing the wooden monarch to pieces and then its broken sword fell to the ground and shattered as it hit the ground.

"Pharaoh's Servant attacks your Spell Striker."

He began to glow and as a burst of darkness shot out from its hands and struck with its spear, blowing Spell Striker to pieces.

"Now, I do a direct attack on your lifepoints with my Pharaonic Guardian."

The zombie began to glow and it launched a burst of energy that shot out and struck Rick in the stomach **(Rick LP: 6900 - 5800).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I summon my Man-Thro' Tro'."

As he sat the card down, a muscular-like creature appeared (ATK: 1,000).

Kristen then replied, "Man, this guy has little bit of everything in this deck."

"Now, I tribute my weaker zombies to give 800 points of damage for each."

The beast-warrior went in and lifted up the Pharaonic Guardian and flung the zombie at Rick and it struck him and then he lifted up the other one and flung him and it struck him down as well **(Rick LP: 5800 - 4200).**

Tiffany then replied, "This isn't good at all."

Kristen nodded and replied, "His lifepoints are getting lower and lower by the turn."

"Lets do it. Spirit of the Pharoah, attack."

The zombie of light fired a burst of light from its scepter and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (DEF: 1,450) and was blown into fragments as the attack struck it and then a 2nd Giant Rat appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Darn your lousy rodent. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Unicorn!"

As he sat the card down, the toy Unicorn toy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Gem-Knight Pearl!"

As he sat the card down, the rocky knight of pearls appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"My girlfriend gave me one of her copies and it works well with my monsters as well. Next, I reveal my Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Toy Emperor appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Lets do it. Emperor, attack!"

The mighty wooden monarch charged and struck the beast-warrior with its sword and its eyes bugged out before it shattered into triangles.

He took a card from his deck and replied, "Pearl, attack!"

The mighty rocky warrior went and punched the zombie in the chest and the tall zombie let out low groan before it exploded into shower of golden dust and its staff fell to the ground and shattered to bits as well **(Great Dezard LP: 5700 - 4300) **and then two more of the caskets filled up with a counter (TC: 3 - 5).

Kristen then replied, "5 down and only 5 more to go."

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I activate Shield Wall."

Suddenly, 4 rocky statues appeared (DEF: 1,000 x4).

Kristen then replied, "Great, 4 more chances of counters."

Great Dezard then replied, "Token monsters don't count with the counters in this situation. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Dust Tornado! Say goodbye to your field spell, fool!"

The trap appeared.

Great Dezard quickly replied, "Nope. I activate my Curse of Royal. Since only 1 of my spell or traps is about to be destroyed, this card negates its destruction."

Suddenly, Rick's trap shattered to bits and Rick groaned and replied, "Darn it. I summon another Aye-Iron."

As he sat the card down, another of the kangaroo toys appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I'll attack 3 of your tokens."

Rick's monsters charged in and smashed 3 of the 4 statues into pebbles.

"Your turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I activate my Birthright."

Suddenly, a Pharaoh's Servant appeared (ATK: 900).

"I tribute it for a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I use Aye-Iron's effect."

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 1,600 - 2,000).

"Emperor, attack!"

The knight went and smashed the final statue to pieces with one swipe of its sword.

"Pearl, attack!"

The knight charged in and Great Dezard quickly replied, "I activate my A Feint Plan."

The trap appeared.

"Your turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up."

As he did so, a large rocky sphinx that looked the Great Sphinx of Giza appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"All of your monsters go back to your hand or Extra Decks now."

Suddenly, all of his monsters vanished and Gem-Knight Pearl went back into his extra deck as well.

"Now, attack."

The huge rock began to glow as a burst of energy shot out from its head and struck Rick down **(Rick LP: 4200 - 2500).**

"There you go. I'll switch my monster to facedown postion and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot."

Both drew 3 cards and he replied, "I summon my Card Blocker now."

As he sat the card down, the small wooden warrior with a shield appeared and knelt (DEF: 400).

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I flip it up."

Suddenly, the giant Sphinx appeared again (ATK: 1,700).

Rick smiled and replied, "More then ready for it this time! I activate Fiendish Chains!"

Suddenly, chains wrapped up the mighty rock monster.

"Lucky you. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Blocker for my Toy Emperor!"

As the small warrior vanished, the mighty emperor appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Now, attack it!"

The mighty toy monster charged in and struck with its sword, blasting the huge sphinx into a shower of dust &amp; pebbles** (Great Dezard LP: 4300 - 3700) **and then a 6th counter appeared (TC: 5 - 6).

"There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Aye-Iron!"

As he sat the card down, the large kangaroo toy appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Emperor, attack."

The wooden monarch went in and a Pyramid Turtle appeared on the card (DEF: 1,400) and was blown to dust as the attack struck it and a 7th counter flew into the casket (TC: 6 - 7) and then a 3rd one appeared (DEF: 1,400) and the kangaroo toy went and brought its metal foot down, smashing the 2nd Turtle to pieces with one hard kick and then a 3rd one appeared (DEF: 1,400 and a 8th counter flew in.

"Your turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary."

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (DEF: 0).

"I tribute both of my monsters to summon my Mystical Knight of Jackal."

As the monsters vanished, the horse-headed knight of light appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"Now, attack his weak toy."

The beast-warrior went in and jammed his sword into it, slicing the toy right down the middle with its sword. The two pieces fell apart into a pile of broken metal **(Rick LP: 2500 - 1600)** and then its card flew to the top of the deck and then he replied, "Your turn now."

Rick drew a card replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Emperor to defense and I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I summon my Regenerating Mummy."

As he sat the card down, the dark mummy appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Jackal, attack."

The golden beast-warrior went in and struck with his sword, blowing Toy Emperor to shards and his card went to the top as well."

"Mummy, attack."

The dark mummy swung a wave of dark spores and they flew in and a Toy Soldier appeared on the card (DEF: 300) and the wave rotted the soldier to a pile into a pile of dust and Rick quickly replied, "I activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, the Toy Soldier appeared (ATK: 800).

"So be it. Your turn now."

Suddenly, two more soldiers appeared and (DEF: 300 x2) as he drew a card and he replied, "I tribute two of them for my Puppet King!"

As the two wooden soldiers vanished, the mighty wooden monarch appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Now, attack his Mummy!"

The wooden monarch went and punched, blowing the mummy to bits** (Great Dezard LP: 3700 - 2700) **and then a 9th counter flew in the 9th open casket (TC: 8 - 9).

"Your turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I"ll switch my Jackal to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'm not going to allow you to get your final counter!"

Great Dezard quickly replied, "Afraid its going to happen. I activate Battle Mania."

The trap flipped up.

Kristen groaned and replied, "Damn it!"

"Attack his Jackal..I guess."

The wooden monarch went in and punched it in the chest and the beast-warrior burst into globules of light and then Toy Soldier aimed and fired a cork that shot out and struck it **(Great Dezard LP: 2700 - 1900).**

"Damn it. I activate Mystic Wok."

Suddenly, the soldier vanished (Rick LP: 1800 - 2600).

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "Time for this duel to finally end. I send my Tomb away with the required 10 counters to summon the most powerful monster I have."

As the whole tomb collapsed into dust, a HUGE golden statue appeared infront of them and the only part of its body that was not gold with its two red rocky eyes it had (ATK: 5,000).

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Ancient Guardian of the Tomb**_."

Kristen replied, "Holy...shit."

Tiffany then replied, "Damn."

"I now play Posion of an Old Man to give you 800 points of damage."

Suddenly, he groaned in pain (Rick LP: 2600 - 1800).

Kelly then replied, "No way."

"THis is over now. Ancient Guardian of the Tomb, attack."

the mighty golden statue went and slammed its fist down, smashing Puppet King flat and the shockwave of the attack sent Rick flying onto his back (Rick LP: 1800 - 0).

Kristen then replied, "Damn, he was so close."

Great Dezard then replied, "Some so called chosen ones. Pathetic."

He turned around and went towards his door and replied, "Good bye, you so-called chosen ones. See you all in a month or so."

As he went in, the huge door closed up and Rick then replied, "Damn, I was so close to beating him!"

Freed sighed and replied, "I guess we have to wait a month for this to happen."

Darren then repleid, "We can't wait that long now. We need to figure out something."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Shield Wall / Normal Spell Card

Image: A large rocky statue.

Special Summon 4 "Shield Tokens" (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 1000) in Defense Position. These tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. If a "Shield Token" is switched to Attack Position, it is destroyed.

_**Note:** This card was used by Gurimo in the Yugioh episode "A New Evil (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Sacred Tomb of the Fallen / Field Spell Card

Image: a large underground Tomb with 10 different empty stone caskets.

When a (Non-Token) monster you control is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard: Place 1 Tomb Counter on this card (Max: 10) When this card has 10 Tomb Counters on it: You can send this card to the graveyard and then destroy all monsters on your side of the field; Special Summon 1 "Ancient Guardian of the Tomb" from your deck or hand to your side of the field. If this card is removed from the field with 9 or less Tomb Counters, take 500 damage for each Tomb Counter that was on this card.

Ancient Guardian of the Tomb

Rock/Effect/Light/ATK: 5,000/DEF: 5,000/12 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Sacred Tomb of the Fallen" and cannot be Special Summoned Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed or banished by your opponent's card effects and also cannot attack directly. You can only control 1 "Ancient Guardian of the Tomb" at a time.

-ooo-

**Rick suffers his first lost and they also lose a chance to open the portal area for a month. What will happen now? Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be coming soon.**


	46. Dino-Myte!

Chapter 46: Dino-Myte!

-oooo-

Later that night back in La Casita, the gang was watching a depressed Rick feast on anything put infront of him.

Tiffany then replied, "Damn, that deck of his is really tough to duel against."

Rick then replied, "I had one important duel to win and I mess it up! Now, we have to wait for a damn month to get another shot again!"

Chief sighed and replied, "That's how my duel with him pretty much ended. I managed to summon my best Gravekeeper and he managed to summon that giant rock and smash my best monster flat to win the duel as well. Great Dezard maybe one of the worst Duel Spirits on this island, but he does have a powerful deck."

Freed then replied, "We need a plan to trick that old fool into letting us duel him again."

Chief then replied, "That'll be tough. He's one of the smartest duel spirits on this island and many of spirits have dueled and he hasn't lost once."

Kristen then replied," If we don't find a way to face him a duel, we'll be waiting one long month to do so. We can't allow that to happen."

Darrien sighed and replied, "I don't there is a way to face him until the month is over. There is no amount of gold and jewels we can give him to change his damn mind."

Kristen sat back down in a nearby chair and sighed and replied, "Damn, damn, damn! Another month until this guy lets us duel again."

Freed then replied, "We'll think of something..hopefully."

-ooo-

Back at the training area near the mansion, Sparks was training some Archfiend Soldiers to do battle and duel.

The spirit laughed and replied, "With the crew I have, it'll be the best city takeover ever!"

Archfiend General walked in and he replied, "News from our mistress."

Sparks looked at him and replied, "My troops are ready to go, sir! We can attack at any time!"

"We won't be attacking anytime soon "

"What the heck you mean by that?"

Archfiend General nodded nad replied, "I'm saying that Tatyana has announced she's going to truce with Darrien in La Casita to end the feud."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Afraid not, Sparks. If she finds out any us tries to attack La Casita at anytime soon, they'll be badly punished and maybe executed."

Sparks then replied, "There is no damn way I'm trucing with those brats and their leader! Not going to happen!"

"She promises to pay as well for doing this, Sparks."

"Don't really give a shit right now, General!"

The fiend took his sword out and he replied, "Say again?"

Sparks began to glow and he replied, "Tell her for me that she can go kiss the backside of a donkey for all I care! I quit and taking the troops with me! See ya later!"

Suddenly, Sparks and all of the soldiers vanished into nothing and Archfiend General put his sword back and he replied, "This truce idea isn't the best idea she's came up with, but it's the best thing to do."

-ooo-

That next day in Darrien's office, the gang was chatting and enjoying a delivered lunch from the eat district while it was pouring rain outside. First time in two days it was raining.

Freed then replied, "The rain is supposed to end by late tonight."

Kristen then replied, "Doesn't matter if it does or not, we need a plan to get past Dezard! I don't really want to wait a damn month to challenge him!"

Darrien then replied, "I know that, but we can't think of anything he'd want from us or the Gravekeepers for his own."

Tiffany sighed and replied, "There has to be something we can offer him to duel."

They heard a knocking at the door and it opened up and Dirk was there and he replied, "I hate to intrude, but she's back in the city."

Darrien nodded and replied, "Let her in."

DIrk nodded as he left and Kelly replied, "Who is this she anyway?"

Suddenly, a young teenaged girl with beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes walked in and she wore a shirt with blue jeans that had a belt through them and she helf a duel disk on her arm and she replied, "Glad to see you again, Darrien."

Darrien smiled and replied, "Hey, Kelsey."

Tiffany gasped as she quickly got up and replied, "Kelsey, is that you?"

Kelsey also gasped and replied, "Tiffany, its you!"

They hugged each other and Tiffany replied, "Wow, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Likewise, girl. I really missed you. I'm sorry that I left after that humilating loss to that rich bitch."

"Doesn't matter anymore. I'm just really happy to see you again."

Darrien then replied, "You know my daughter Kelsey?"

Tiffany quickly turned to him and replied, "She's your daughter?"

Darrien nodded and replied, "Yep. She is only 2 years older then Rochelle."

Tiffany then replied, "So, what happened after that duel?"

Kelsey sighed and replied, "After that duel, I ran home crying and I called my dad up on World Island if I can go there for a couple of years to rest and relax and he said it was okay with him."

Tiffany then replied, "At least you were safe. I was really worried about you, Kels."

"I know and I"m back here and I have a new deck. I traded in my Gladiator Beast deck for a much more powerful deck."

Tiffany nodded and looked at Darrien and replied, "Maybe that big blowhard will duel against a female that has the best deck on the island, Darrien?"

Darrien nodded and replied, "Its worth a try, Tiffany. Lets go ahead and try it out."

-ooo-

That night outsde of the gate after the rain had ended, Great Dezard was talking to everyone again.

The spirit sighed and replied, "It hasn't been a month yet. Go away."

Kelsey took a step foward and replied, "I have defeated the best duelists on this island and No one can defeat me in a duel, not even you!"

Great Dezard then replied, "You have quite a big mouth, young lady. I'm not dueling ANYONE!"

Kelsey smiled and replied, "Its only because you're afraid to lose a decent duelist and a woman as well. You're nothing but a coward!"

Great Dezard sighed and replied, "Fine. We have one duel and if you lose, all of you can stay away for a year and I have magic that'll block all of you from entering!"

Freed nodded and replied, "Fine with us!"

As they spread out, The two duelists stood across from each other and both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Great Dezard LP: 8000 - Kelsey LP: 8000)**

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that's my turn."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Kabazauls!"

As she sat the card down, a large hippo-like like dinosaur appeared with a grunt (ATK: 1,700).

TIffany then replied, "I wonder what kind of deck she's using now."

"Now, I Special Summon my Gilsaurus!"

As she sat another card down, a large raptor appeared next to the larger dino (ATK: 1,700).

Kristen then replied, "She's using a dinosaur deck now? Cool."

Kelsey then replied, "Ever since I read about them when I was younger, I have always had a thing for dinosaurs. They are some of the most ancient creatures known to man and are some of the most powerful ones in this game right now too! Kabazuls, attack his facedown monster!"

The dino puffed and puffed up and up and up.

Kristen then replied, "This is going to be cool."

"AAAHCHOO!", the dino sneezed as loud as it can and the powerful attacks shot out and a Pharaonic Guardian appeared on the card (DEF: 0) and was blown to dust as the attack struck it.

"God bless you!", the gang yelled out with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you all. Attack directly!"

The raptor went in and slashed him across the chest **(Great Dezard LP: 8000 - 6700) **and he replied, "I activate Damage Condensor."

As he discarded a card to his graveyard, a 2nd Pharaonic Guardian appeared (DEF: 0).

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I'll tribute my Protector for a facedown monster."

The facedown monster appeared and he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card Tomb of the Fallen.""

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the large tomb appeared.

Tiffany then replied, "No way."

Kelsey smiled and replied, "I don't think so! I activate Dust Tornado!"

The trap flipped and everyone cheered as the huge tomb collapsed into a huge pile of dust and retuned to outside of the gate.

"Damn you, kid. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Gilasaurus for my Dark Driceratops!"

As the smaller dino vanished, the bird-like dino appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Now, attack his facedown monster!"

The huge dino went in and a large golden sarcophogus covered with jewels appeared (DEF: 2,500) and the dino crashed into it and it returned (Kelsey LP: 8000 - 7900) and Great Dezard replied, "Seems Sacred Sarcophagus is a bit too strong for your dino."

"So it is. I end my turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "Since I control only my Sacred Sarcophagus, I get a Cursed Mummy Token to my side of the field."

Suddenly, a large mummy appeared on the field (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I play Tribute to the Doomed."

As he discarded another card, bandages came out of the ground and wrapped the larger dino and then it shattered into pixels.

"I now attack your weaker dino."

The mummy went and punched the dino and it let out a quiet moan before it shattered into pieces **(Kelsey LP: 8000 - 7300).**

"There you go. I'll set a card end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I attack your monster."

The mummy went in again and a dino with a hammer-shaped head appeared (DEF: 1,200) and the mummy squeezed it until it shattered to pieces and Kelsey smiled and replied, "When Hyper Hammerhead is destroyed, I can return the monster to your and since its token, see ya!"

Suddenly, the mummy vanished and Dezard sighed and replied, "Crafty. I end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and Great Dezard quickly replied, "I activate The First Sarcophagus!"

Suddenly, the trap appeared.

"Not worried about it right now. I now summon my Black Veloci."

As he sat the card down, a large raptor appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Kabalzauls appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,500).

"Next, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both dinos turned into a glowing white orbs and the portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear now..Armored Megazowler!"

As she sat the car ddown, a triceratops covered into a layer of metal armor appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I'll use 1 of its Xyz Material monsters to switch your monsters postion, Dezard!"

As he took Kabalzaulus's card and removed it, the huge sarcophagus began to glow (ATK: 0).

Kristen then replied, "Yea, girl!"

"Now, demolish it my beast!"

The dino charged lept and smashed cleanly through the center of the huge rock. The remaining pieces of the giant sarcophagus fell to the ground into piles of dust and pebbles **(Great Dezard LP: 6700 - 4700).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Suddenly, a 2nd Sacrophagus appeared next to the first one.

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I summon my Black Stego."

As he sat the card, another dinosaur appeared with a roar (ATK: 1,200).

"Lets do it. Armored Megazowler, attack!"

The armored dinosaur charged in and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card (DEF: 200).

"Darn it. I end my turn now."

The 3rd and final casket appeared.

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I send all 3 of them to the graveyard to summon my Spirit of the Pharaoh."

As the 3 Sarcophagus cards shattered, the mighty zombie appeared (ATK: 2,500) and then 2 Pharaonic Guardians and 1 Pharoah's Servant appeared (ATK: 900).

"Next, I tribute a Servant and Pharanoic Guardian for my Mystical Knight of Jackal."

As 2 of the weaker zombies vanished, the mighty beast-warrior of light appeared (ATK: 2,700).

Rick groaned and replied, "Bad case of deja vu all over again."

"Lets do it. Spirit of the Pharaoh, attack."

He aimed his scepter and fired a burst of light and and shot out, blowing Armored Megazowler to pieces.

"Mystical Knight, attack."

The beast-warrior went in and as the dino changed postions (DEF: 2,000), the mystical knight jammed his spear into the dino and it shattered into triangles and its card flew back to the top of Kelsey's deck.

"My last monster will attack you directly."

The Guardian went and jammed its spear into Kelsey's arm **(Kelsey LP: 7900 - 6400).**

"That's that. I End my turn now."

Kelsey drew Black Stego's card again and then he replied, "I activate The Transmigration Prophecy."

He took his Kabazauls and Gilasaurus and shuffled them back into her deck and then she replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "Spirit, attack."

He aimed his scepter and fired a burst of light and she quickly replied, "I activate Waboku!"

The trap flipped up and then a Babycerasaurus appeared on the card (DEF: 500).

"If you say so. I end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and she opened her field slot and replied, "I activate Jurassic World!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the area turned into a ancient jungle of somesorts.

"I now move to my end phase and I activate the powerful trap Volcanic Eruption!"

As the trap flipped up, a large volcano appeared behind Kelsey and then it erupted, sending lava and huge fire balls onto the field. Kelsey's Babycerasaurus was burnt to a crisp and then the fiery balls blew Great Dezard's Spirit of the Pharaoh, Spirit Reaper, Mystical Knight of Jackal and the final Pharaonic Guardian to little pieces and then the field spell went up in flames as well and it collapsed into a pile of ash.

Kristen nodded and replied, "Awesome move."

"Thanks, girl. Since my Babycerasaurus was destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower dinosaur from my deck and I choose my Anthrosaurus."

As he sat the card down, a dino standing on its legs appeared and knelt (DEF: 850).

"That'll be it for me."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mezuki."

As he sat the card down, the horse-headed zombie appeared (ATK: 1,700) and then he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card Tomb of the Fallen."

As he slid the card into the slot, the dusty tomb appeared again (ATK: 1,700).

Tiffany then replied, "Getting tired of seeing this place over and over."

"Now, I attack your dino."

The zombie went in and swung its axe, cleaving Anthrosaurus in twain. The two pieces dissolved into pixels.

"I end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Giant Rex!"

As he sat the card down, a large dinosaur appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Attack his Mezuki!"

The dino charged in quickly and she quickly played a spell and replied, "Since one of my Dinosaurs is attacking, I can activate Dino Stomp to destroy one of your spells and traps!"

Suddenly, the large dino lifted its foot and slammed it into the ground hard and then the tomb collapsed into dust for the 2nd time.

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Great move, Kelsey!"

The large dino kept on running in and then it grabbed the horse-headed zombie in its powerful jaw and one swift jerk, it tore the zombie in half. The remains of the zombie turned to dust **(Great Dezard LP: 4700 - 4400).**

"Your turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I banish Mezuki to bring back my Spirit Reaper."

Suddenly, the reaper appeared and knelt (DEF: 200).

"I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "Next, I activate Soul Release! I'm banishing your 2 Field Spells and my Anthrosaurus, Babycerasaurus and my Armored Megazowler!"

Dezard banished the field spells and she banished her 3 dinos and then she replied, "I now activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards from their decks and she replied, "Awesome. I play Polymerization to fuse my Gilasaurus with the Kaitoptera in my hand!"

As the famillar dinosaur merged with another one, a dark-skinned dinosaur with a horn on its head appeared and it looked a little bit like a dragon as well (ATK: 2,000).

"Meet the mighty Horned Saurus!"

Tiffany nodded and replied, "She's doing great."

"On the turn it was fusion summoned, it can attack you directly!"

The dragon launched a burst of flames and it shot out and struck the priest down **(Great Dezard LP: 4700 - 2700).**

"Awesome. Giant Rex, attack!"

The huge dino went in and a Royal Keeper appeared on the card (DEF: 1,700) and burst into dust &amp; dusty bandages as the dinosaur struck with its claws.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I activate Trade-In."

He took a Ancient Guardian of the Tomb and discarded it and drew 2 cards and he replied, "I now activate my Temple of the Kings."

As he slid the card into his duel disk, a golden egyptian temple appeared behind Dezard.

Kristen then replied, "Hey, I thought that card was banned."

Freed sighed and replied, "It had its effect changed up and now its unbanned now. Alot of broken cards were turned into useable monsters again and that includes Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End as well."

Tiffany then replied, "Yep, they're making old cards into useble ones again."

"Next, I tribute my Spirit Reaper for my Mystical Beast of Serket."

As he sat the card down, a large centipede-like creature appeared with a screech (ATK: 2,500).

Kristen replied, "Great."

"Now, attack her Giant Rex with Ancient Screech."

The huge centipede-like creature let out a mighty screech and the dino let out a moan before it collapsed into a pile of bones which turned to dust moments later **(Kelsey LP: 6400 - 5900).**

"Any monster Serket destroys is banished and then it gains 500 attack."

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 3,000).

"There you go. I End my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Horned Saurus to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I'll set a trap."

He did so and he replied, "I now activate the card and its called Tiki Curse."

Suddenly, somesort of rocky idol appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I equip Serket with Fairy Meteor Crush."

Suddenly, it began to glow.

"Attack that Horned Saurus."

The huge thing let out another powerful screech and the winged dino exploded into shards **(Kelsey LP: 5900 - 4500) **and as she banished it, the mighty creature began to glow even more (ATK: 3,000 - 3,500).

"Tiki, attack."

The rocky creature let out a burst of energy from its eyes and it shot and a Magician of Faith appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and was blasted to pieces as the energy struck her down and she took a spell and added it to her hand.

"I'll set a couple of cards and that'll end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I activate my Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Dark Driceratops appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Now, attack his Tiki!"

The dragon flew and she quickly replied, "I play Dino Stomp once more!"

The spell card appeared and the dinosaur lifted up its foot and slammed it hard into the ground and the golden temple broke apart into a pile of dust and pebbles and Mystical Beast of Serket let out a screech and collapsed to the ground before it dissolved into particles.

Tiffany nodded and replied, "I guessed that would happen to."

The dino went in and crushed the rocky tiki into a puff of white powder** (Great Dezard LP: 2700 - 2100).**

"Your turn now."

Great Dezard drew a card and replied, "I now activate my facedown Jar of Avarice."

He took his Temple of the Kings, Tiki Curse, Trade-In, Ancient Guardian of the Tomb and his Fairy Meteor Crush and shuffled the cards into his deck and then he replied, "Next, I activate my facedown Burial from the Different Dimension to place Mezuki back into my graveyard."

He did so and replied, "I now activate Ancient Tomb Rtual."

The spell card appeared.

"Now, I banish 10 monsters from my graveyard to summon my Ancient Guardian of the Tomb."

Suddenly, the cards of Mystical Beast of Serket, Spirit of the Pharaoh, Royal Keeper, Spirit Reaper, both Pharaonic Guardians, Pharaoh's Servant, Mystical Knight of Jackal, Mezuki and a Poison Mummy (Which was discarded with Damage Condensor) appeared and as the vanished into grains of light, the mighty Ancient Guardian of the Tomb appeared (ATK: 5,000).

Rick then replied, "Not that thing again."

Tiffany then replied, "Kelsey, please stay strong."

"Now, crush his dino."

He went in and slammed its fist, crushing the dinosaur flat as can be** (Kelsey LP: 4500 - 1900).**

"This duel will end soon. I end my turn now."

Kelsey drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands and then she replied, "I now activate Card of Sanctity."

Suddenly, she banished all 6 cards in her hand and drew 2 new ones and then she looked at the newly drawn card with a smile on her face.

Rick then replied, "She must of gotten one hell of a draw."

"Damn right I did, kid! I summon one my deck's powerhouses!"

As she sat the card down, a large dinosaur covered in energy appeared (ATK: ?).

"Meet the mighty _**Tyranno Infinity**_!"

Tiffany then replied, "How many dino did she banish?"

Kelsey then replied, "Serket banished two of them and I banished 3 myself and then I banished 4 of them with my Spell's effect!"

Suddenly, it let out a mighty roar (ATK: ? - 9,000).

Tiffany laughed and replied, "Yea, girl!"

Freed then replied, "She's doing it!"

Great Dezard groaned and replied, "I'm getting too old for this."

"Time to finish you off! Tyranno Infinity, attack his Ancient Guardian of the Tomb!"

The huge dino let out a huge ear-pitching roar and the soundwave shot out and struck the huge rock and dust began to fly from it before it exploded into huge storm of rocks and dust **(Great Dezard LP: 2100 - 0).**

The gang cheered and Tiffany replied, "Great dueling!"

Great Dezard sighed and then he smiled and replied, "You are a amazing duelist, young lady. Come back tomorrow and I'll let you into the light portal."

The gang nodded at this and Tiffany replied, "This new deck of yours kicks your old ones ass ten times over!"

Kelsey smiled and replied, "Damn right it does, girl."

**-ooo-**

Cards made by me &amp; others

Kaitoptera

Dinosaur/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 700/4 Stars

If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate the effects of Effect Monsters until the end of the Damage Step.

Horned Saurus

Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,000/ 6 Stars

"Kaitoptera" + "Gilasaurus"

During the turn this card was Fusion Summoned, it can attack your opponent directly.

Giant Rex

Dinosaur/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/1,200/4 Stars

If your opponent does not control a monster, this card cannot attack.

_**Note: **__The following 3 cards were used by Rex Raptor in the Yugioh episode "On the Wrong Track (Part 1)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Dino Stomp / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A large dino stomping its large foot down onto the ground.

Activate only when a Dinosaur-Type monster you control declares an attack. Select 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls, and destroy it.

_**Note: **__This cards were used by Tyranno Hasselberry in the Yugioh GX episode "Camaraderie Contest" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Ancient Sarcophagus

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,500/5 Stars

Cannot Be Special Summoned from the deck. If you control no other monsters besides this card; Special Sumon 1 Cursed Mummy Token (Zombie/Earth/ATK: 2400/DEF: 400/6 Stars) to your side of the field. As long as this card remains faceup on the field: Your opponent cannot target monster you control with Spell Cards.

Armored Megazowler

Dinosaur/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,800/Rank 4

2 Level 4 Monsters

Once per turn: You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster to select a faceup monster your opponent controls; that monsters postion is switched and its effect (If it has one) is negated.

Ancient Tomb Ritual / Ritual Spell Card

Banish 10 monsters from your graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Ancient Guardian of the Tomb" from your graveyard, ignoring its Special Summon conditions. You can only activate 1 "Ancient Tomb Ritual" per Duel. Monsters banished with this effect cannot Be Special Summoned or Returned to the deck or graveyard at any time.

-oooo-

**Kelseys help them get the win and enter the light portal! In the next chapter, they enter and meet the final of the 6 attribute knights and they head towards where they have to go and first, they get challenged to a duel and Kelly duels once again with her Dragon army deck. Can she get the win? Find out in the next chapter and starting now and with the next few chapters, I won't be revealing the names of them for now.**


	47. A Perfect Union

Chapter 47: A Perfect Union

-ooo-

Back in La Casita, they were all telling Darrien about Kelsey's win.

Darrien nodded nad replied, "You used a better deck and helped defeat Great Dezard? Well done, Kelsey."

She smiled and replied, "I'm so proud of my new deck now. If that rich spoiled brat would ever duel me again, I'll crush her quickly and swiftly."

Tiffany then replied, "Thats the spirit, girl. I'm just glad to have my friend back in my life again. I really missed you alot, Kels."

Kelsey looked at her and replied, "I has been too long since I left, Tiffany. I'm back and for good as well."

"That means alot to have my best friend back."

Darrien then replied, "Will you stay in La Casita and help us out, hon? It'll mean alot for us. You can't go with them into the portal, but we can always use another duelsit to protect the city."

She looked at her father and repleid, "Dad, you didn't even have to ask that question. I'll be glad to stay in this city and help out."

"Thank you, Kels."

"Anything to help out and be with my best friend."

ooo-

Back at the mansion, Archfiend General was talking to Tatyana about Spark's reaction to the peace treaty.

Tatyana then replied, "Should of known he'd be a stubborn bastard about it."

Archfiend General then replied, "Still think this truce is the best idea, madam?"

"I really think it's the best thing to do right now, general. We need their help in the future and this is the best thing we can do now."

"I understand and I'm faithful to you and your group only, madam."

"Thats all I ask from you, General."

Trisha walked in and she replied, "I heard that Sparks is being a dick about our idea, mom."

"Afraid that's the truth, Trisha."

Tatyana then replied, "Good riddance to that waste of spirit anyway. How are they doing?"

Archfiend General nodded and replied, "They're heading in towards the light portal soon and hoping to snag the final key there as well."

Trisha then replied, "They ain't doing that bad as duelists so far."

Archfiend General nodded and replied, "They can do it. They've won 5 keys already and this will be easy for them."

"Lets see if you're right, General."

They heard knocking and Tatyana turned to it and replied," Come on in."

The door opened up and Luther was right with a knapsack over his shoulder and replied, "Hey, boss."

Tatyana then replied, "Whats going on?"

He sighed and replied, "I'm really sorry about this, but I"m getting a flight back to the States. My fiancee called me up and she wanted me back home. I'm really sorry about this."

Tatyana then replied, "Gotta do what you gotta do, I guess. Thanks for your help around the mansion and good luck in the future, yong man."

He nodded and replied, "It was a honor working for you and your family, Tatyana."

he slowly left and closed the door and Trisha replied, "Didn't expect that."

"I kinda did, Trish. She called me up first and asked me if she can call Luther to bring him back home and I was okay with it. She really missed him and it was his time to leave, I guess."

Trisha then replied, "Like you said, you gotta do what you gotta do to continue on, I guess."

"Very true, Trisha.."

-ooo-

That next day, the gang was outside of the gate and wait for it to open up. Darrien, Freed, Rochelle and Kelsey were there to see them off.

Kristen sighed and replied, "I hope this wasn't a trick of his!"

Suddenly, the door opened up and Great Dezard was right there and he replied, "Morning, kids."

The gang nodded to him and he replied, "Are you all ready to enter the portal that will lead you to the final key?"

Tiffany then replied, "Hell ya we are!"

Dezard turned around and pointed to and a large portal of glowing light was right there and Tiffany then replied, "You don't have a tomb?"

"Of course not, silly girl. Its just a field spell I use. I actually sleep on the ground."

He pointed to a area that looked a small sleeping bag and a burnt-out campfire and he replied, "Enough said. Only you chosens may enter and make sure you find the final knight and he'll lead you to the final fortress. Good luck."

Rochelle ran up to Rick and he replied, "See ya later, babe."

Rick smiled and replied, "Stay safe, my dear."

He kissed her on the lips and Kelsey replied, "My little sister has a girlfriend. Awesome."

Kelsey turned to Tiffany and replied, "Good luck, girl. Make us all proud."

Tiffany then replied, "We'll be back with the key soon!"

The 4 ran into the portal and then it vanished and Freed drew his sword and replied, "Good luck, kids. Make us all proud of you."

Darrien looked at Freed and replied, "When haven't they made us proud, sir?"

"Very true, sir. Very true."

-ooo-

Suddenly, they arrived in a basement that was covered with glowing light and was looking for a door.

Kristen then replied, "This looks so famillar."

Tiffany then replied, "Looks like the basement when we entered Vampire Kingdom..except for all the light."

Rick pointed to a large glowing door and he replied, "Lets go see where we are!"

They all opened the door and they saw a normal city..except was ontop of a huge cloud!

Rick then replied, "No way! We most of entered a portal that lead to our sad deaths! I was too young to go!"

Kelly rolled her eyes and replied, "I hardly think that what happened, brother."

The saw a mighty temple in the background and Tiffany replied, "Kris, does this place look famillar to you at all?"

Kristen nodded and replied, "This has to be the Sanctuary in the Sky!"

They looked above them and saw 3 Petit Angels (ATK: 600 x3) flying fast while 3 Mokey Mokeys (ATK: 300 x3) were chasing them from behind.

Kristen smiled and replied, "Cute."

"_Mokey Mokey_!", the 3 square fairies yelled as they chased the Petit Angels across the sky until both groups were out of sight.

Kristen replied, "Where is this knight anyway?"

"You mean me?", a manly voice said behind them.

They around and the saw a knight wearing a red cape and his armor looked like it was made of pure light (ATK: 1,400).

Tiffany then replied, "Dawn Knight I presume?"

He nodded and replied, "The only one and only, young lady."

Rick then replied, "Where is the Light Fortress leader at?"

He pointed his sword at the temple and he replied, "He's right in there, young lady. He's had 50 duels so far..and lost none of them."

Kristen then replied, "I'm dueling this guy and only him and I'm ready to go!"

"Lets see if you get past me then!", another voice yelled out.

They looked near the building and they saw a caped fairy wearing armor and it wore a mask as well (ATK: 1,300) and he had a duel disk on his arm as well.

Tiffany then replied, "That's a Dimensional Alchemist!"

The fairy nodded and replied, "The one and only. What this about needing to head to the castle?"

Dawn Knight then replied, "They need to head there and defeat the leader to get the final key! World Island needs it."

Dimensional Alchemist nodded and replied, "I understand. How about a quick duel with myself and if you win, I'll help them out as well."

Kelly took a step forward and replied, "If that's the case, I'm dueling him."

The fairy nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me."

As everyone spread around them, the two duelists activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Dimensional Alchemist LP: 8000 / Kelly LP: 8000)

Dimensional Alchemist drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Alexandrite Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful dragon of light appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Alexandrite Dragon, attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of fiery light and a large spaceship appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and the attack struck and it exploded into hot pieces of metal and Dimensional Alchemist replied, "When Jade Knight is destroyed in battle, I can add any level 4 or lower light machine monster from my deck to my hand."

He took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand.

"If you say so. During this duel, can we just call you Alchemist?"

The fairy nodded and replied, "Fine with me. Spirits around call me that anyway."

"Sounds good to me. I end my turn now."

Alchemist drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vanguard of the Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the dragon warrior with a dagger appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Alexandrite Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its fiery light again and a Shining Angel appeared in the card (DEF: 800) and was blown into triangles as the attack struck it and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) and Vanguard went in and jammed his dagger into his chest and the fairy dissolved into globules of light (Alchemist LP: 8000 - 7700) and Alchemist then replied, "I special summon my Z-Metal Tank!"

As he sat the card down, a large yellow tank appeared on the field (ATK: 1,500).

Kristen groaned and relied, "If this spirit is using the V to Z series of monsters and cards, she may be in a bit of trouble now."

"I can handle it, sis. I'll end my turn now."

Alchemist drew a card and replied, "I now summon my X-Head Cannon!"

As he sat the card down, a large cannnon appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now equip the tank to my cannon!"

Suddenly, tank broke apart and its yellow metal covered the cannon (ATK: 1,800 - 2,600).

"Now, attack her Alexandrite Dragon!"

The dragon fired its cannon and a burst of energy shot out and struck, blowing Alexandrite Dragon to atoms (Kelly LP: 8000 - 7400).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my monster to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Alchemist drew a card and repplied, "I summon my Helping Robo for Combat!"

As he sat the card down, the rickety robot of light appared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Helping Robo, attack!"

The machine slowly went in and struck with its hammer, blowing Vanguard to little bits and he drew a card and placed another at the bottom and replied, "Attack his facedown monster!"

The cannon fired a burst of energy again and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and exploded into particles as the laser struck it down and then a Wish Dragon appeared (ATK: 700).

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I activate Stampeding Destruction now!"

As the spell appeared, the small dragon lifted its legs and slammed them into the ground and a shockwave shot out and blew the equipped metal tank to little pieces (Alchemist LP: 7700 - 7200) - (ATK: 2,600 - 1,800).

"Next, I tribute my Wish Dragon from a couple of dragon tokens."

As it vanished, two dragons appeared (ATK: 0 x2).

"Next, I tribute both of them for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As both tokens vanished, the mighty fiery dragon appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,900).

Kristen then replied, "Yea, girl!"

"Now, attack both of them!"

The dragon launched a burst of hot flames and they struck, melting Helping Robo into a pile of molten metal and the flames shot out and struck again, reducing X-Head Cannon to a pile of burning scrap metal (Alchemist LP: 7200 - 4800).

Tiffany then replied, "Keep it up, girlfriend!"

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Alchemist drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Tyrant Dragon, attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of hot flames and a Cyber Larva appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and the flames melted it and then a 2nd one appeared and the flames melted that one as well.

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Alchemist drew a card and replied, "I start with my facedown Birthright!"

Suddenly, X-Head Cannon appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Now, I activate Soul Absorbiton!"

Suddenly, the continuous spell appeared.

"Next, I summon my V-Tiger Jet!"

As he sat the card down, the tiger-shaped machine appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I combine them both!"

The machines flew into the air and the Cannon landed right on top of the Tiger Jet with its cannons aiming at Kelly and her dragon (ATK: 2,300).

"Meet the mighty VX-Tiger Cannon!"

Tiffany then replied, "They must of made some more of them."

Dawn Knight nodded and replied, "Yes they have."

"First I gain 500 lifepoints for each monster I banished."

Suddenly, he began to glow (Alchemist LP: 4800 - 5800) and then he replied, "I now drop a card to negate your dragons effect and make it lose 1000 attack!"

As he discarded a Y-Dragon Head to his graveyard, electricity shot from the machine and it covered the dragon (ATK: 2,900 - 1,900).

"Now, attack it!"

The machine fired its cannons and a burst of energy shot out and struck the mighty dragon and it roared before it exploded into a fiery shower of cinders &amp; ash (Kelly LP: 7400 - 6900).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Alchemist drew a card and replied, "I"ll set this card facedown and I'll attack your monster!"

The combo machine fired its cannon and the energy shot out and a Dynamite Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,300) and the blast struck it and it exploded, sending a cloud of soot and smoke into the sky and some of the soot fell onto the machine (ATK: 2,300 - 2,000) and he replied," Direct attack!"

The machine fired its attack and it shot out and Kelly quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The trap flipped up.

"Dang it. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Vice Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a large dark dragon appeared (ATK: 2,000 - 1,000).

"Next, I summon my Magna Drago!"

As she sat the card down, the small fiery dragon tuner appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I now tume them together!"

The small fiery dragon glowed and then turned into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Vice Dragon, which turned into a total of 5 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Red-Eyes Storm Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a much larger Red eyes appeared and it was dark red in color with coal-black wings and it let out a mighty roar (ATK: 2,400).

Kristen then replied, "Its the card she got from winning her ritual duel! Awesome."

"This guy can attack all of your monsters once apiece! Toast them both!"

The dragon let out a huge fiery black burst of flames and they shot out and both machines exploded into hot metal** (Alchemist LP: 5800 - 4800) **and the dragon glowed as well (ATK: 2,400 - 2,600).

"It also gains 100 attack for each machine it torches! I end my turn now."

Alchemist drew a card and replied, "I activate Burial from the Different Dimension!"

He took his X-Head Cannon and Tiger Jet and returned them both and he replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Luster Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the crystalized dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 1,900).

"'l'll attack your monster with Storm Dragon!"

The launched its flames again and shot out and a W - Winged Catapult appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500) before the hot flames melted it down.

"Attack him directly!"

It opened its mouth and shot out hot flames and the Alchemist quickly replied, "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

The trap and the rickety scarecrow lifted up and took the attack and then returned to facedown postion again.

"Dang it. I end my turn now."

Alchemist drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card Dimensional Graveyard Reconstruction!"

The Spell card appeared.

"With this card, I can fusion summon machine monsters that required banished required monsters by banishing them from my graveyard and I"m banishing Cannon, Dragon Head and Metal Tank!"

As he took the 3 machines and banished them all, the imfamous XYZ-Dragon Cannon appeared and its cannons began to glow (ATK: 2,800) and the fairy glowed once more **(Alchemist LP: 3800 - 5300).**

Kristen replied, "That thing is one of most powerful of them all. Seto Kaiba used it quite alot and then Chazz Princeton used it a few times in his days with his Ojamas."

"I'll discard a card to send your Synchro packing!"

The dragon fired its laser and it shot out and struck the dragon and it roared before it exploded into a fiery cloud of black smoke and Kelly replied, "When Red Eyes Storm Dragon is destroyed, I can get any Red Eyes card from my deck to my hand."

She took a card from her deck and placed in his hand.

"Whatever you say. Attack her Luster Dragon!"

The huge tank fired its cannnons and shot out and the Dragon was blown into tiny shards of crystal **(Kelly LP: 6900 - 6000).**

"There you go. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Awesome! I banish 1 dark monster to bring out my White Dragon Wyverburster!"

As she banished her Vice Dragon, the dragon of light appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I banish a light monster to bring out Wyverburster's dark counterpart!"

As she took her Wish Dragon and banished it, Black Dragon Collapserpent appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Now, I summon my Axe Dragonute!"

As she sat the card down, the dark dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Now, I overlay my 3 Level 4 monsters!"

All 3 dragons turned into fiery red orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

Kristen then replied, "Could she be summoning Edward?"

Tiffany then replied, "I don't think so, Kris. The orbs wouldn't of been fiery red if he was.

"I now use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.._**Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon**_!"

As he sat the card down, a 3-headed dragon made entirely of white smoke appeared with a howl (ATK: 100).

Kristen then replied, "Where she get this number from?"

Kelly smiled and replied, "I stole it from Dark General Freed's own collection when I was making that old Fallen Angel deck and this card and that horrid number were the only Xyz's I had in it and managed to save this card before the other one vanished."

Tiffany smiled and replied, "Very, very clever of you, Kel."

"Thanks. When its Xyz Summoned, It gains ATK equal to the highest ATK monster on your side of the field, Alchemist!"

Suddenly, it roared again (ATK: 100 - 2,900).

"Next, I'll drop Mystical Space Typhoon on your Scarecrow!"

The storm began and tore the metallic scarecrow into little bits of metal

"Now, attack that tank!"

The dragon let out hot bursts of fiery smoke and flames and it shot and covered the tank and then the huge machine began to melt over before it simply fell apart, sending hot pieces of metal all over the ground in a clatter** (Alchemist LP: 5300 - 5200).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Alchemist drew a card and replied, "You are one clever duelist, young lady. I activate D.D. Pot of Avarice! This card lets me take 3 monsters that are the same attribute or type and shuffle them back into my deck to drew 2 cards."

He took his X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank and shuffled them into his deck and drew 2 new cards and she replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Xyz-Raypierce!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery skeleton-like dragon holding a sword in its hands appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"This is a new guy for my dragon crew. Xyz-Raypierce!"

The dragon flew in and a Magician of Faith appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and was blasted into pixels as the dragon struck with its weapon and he took a spell and added it to his hand.

"No big deal. Attack his other facedown monster!"

The smoky dragon launched its fiery smoke attack and another Y-Dragon Head appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) before the smoke and flames melted into a pile of fiery slag.

"I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Time for some good fun! I now play the spell card Dimensional Graveyard Reconstruction!"

The spell card appeared.

"Now, I banish my V and W monsters to bring out my VW-Tiger Catapault!"

As he banished the two monsters, the machines appeared and flew into the sky and then they broke apart and formed the mighty fused machine (ATK: 2,000) and he glowed again **(Alchemist LP: 5200 - 6200)**.

"Next, I activate the equip spell card Fusion Rebuilder!"

As he played that card, XYZ-Dragon Cannon reappeared (ATK: 2,800).

"I can't use its effect during the turn it wa special summoned with this effect, but that doesn't bother me right now! I now banish Tank and my Catapault!"

As the two machines broke apart, it formed a huge and mighty robot with its cannons aiming at Kelly (ATK: 3,000) and he glowed again** (Alchemist LP: 6200 - 7200).**

"Meet the mighty _**VWXYZ-Dragon Catapault Cannon**_!"

Kristen groaned and replied, "I knew that thing was coming sooner or later!"

Dawn Knight then replied, "Now that he has almost all of his lifepoints back, this duel is getting more and more dangerous for her."

"Damn right it is! I banish your Number!"

Suddenly, the dragon roared before it simply vanished into a cloud of white smoke &amp; soot.

"Now, blast her other dragon into next week!"

The huge machine fired its attack and it shot out and struck, atomzing Xyz Ray-Pierce in a instant **(Kelly LP: 6000 - 4700).**

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Alchemist drew a card and Kelly quickly replied, "I activate Breakthrough Skill!"

The trap appeared.

"Clever duelist you are. Attack her facedown monster!"

The machine fired its cannons and the lasers shot out and blasted her facedown Morphing Jar (DEF: 600) into dust and both discarded what they had left and drew 5 cards and he replied, "Whatever you say, young lady. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back the dragon I discarded when you flipped my jar!"

As she played the spell, a large red-skinned dragon appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet the mighty Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

Kristen then replied, "I'm guessing you don't just focus on the Red Eyes group and now its all dragons now?"

"Exactly right, sis! I now summon my Ancient Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a golden dragon appeared ATK: 1,400).

"Now, I attack your machine with my dragon!"

The dragon opened its mouth as she quickly played a card and replied, "I now play Ego Boost!"

Suddenly, the dragon glowed (ATK: 2,500 - 3,500) as it launched a huge burst of black flames and they shot out and struck the huge machine and small explosions happened all over its armor before it exploded in a huge fiery explosion that lit up the sanctuary. Alchemist tried to shield himself from the fiery debris that rained down on him** (Alchemist LP: 7200 - 6700).**

"Now thanks to Odd-Eyes Dragon's effect, you take damage equal to half of your monsters original ATK!"

Suddenly, he turned bright red (Alchemist LP: 6700 - 5200).

"Now, attack him directly!"

The dragon opened its mouth and a burst of golden flames shot out and struck the fairy down **(Alchemist LP: 5200 - 3800).**

"When Ancient Dragon attacks directly, it gains a level and 500 ATK!"

Suddenly, it glowed (ATK: 1,400 - 1,900) - (LV: 4 -5).

Dawn Knight nodded and replied, "This kid really knows how to duel. He just brought his lifepoints down to less then hers."

Tiffany then replied, "She really nows how to control her dragon deck quite well."

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Alchemist drew a card and replied, "Darn. I now play Emergency Provisions on my Soul Absorption spell."

Suddenly, the spell dissolved into grains of light **(Alchemist LP: 3800 - 4800) **and then he replied, "I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card as well and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Ancient Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its goldem flames and a Gear Golem the Iron Fortress appeared on the card (DEF: 2,200) before the flames reflected off it **(Kelly LP: 4700 - 4400) **and she sighed and replied, "Darn it. You try, Odd-Eyes."

The dragon let its dark flames and the bulky machine was blown to scrap** (Alchemist LP: 4800 - 4600**).

"Your turn now, dude"

Alchemist drew a card and replied, "I now play Dimensional Destruction Cannon - Super Thunder Unit!"

The spell card appeared.

"Now, my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapault Cannon comes back from the graveyard and is equipped to this badboy!"

Suddenly, the huge robot appeared again (ATK: 3,000) and he had a large golden cannon on its arm.

"It can't use its effect anymore, but it's able to come back to the field once more! Attack his Odd-Eyes!"

The machine fired its cannons and the lasers shot out and the larger dragon was blown to atoms** (Kelly LP: 4400 - 3900).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Ancient Dragon to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 nore card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Alchemist drew a card and replied, "I summon my Drillago!"

As he sat th ecard down, the machine of many drills appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do. Drillago, attack!"

The dragon went in and struck with its drills, blowing Ancient Dragon to shards.

"Thanks to cannon's equip, it can do piercing damage! Attack!"

The huge machine fired its cannons and a Dragon Dwelling in the Cave appeared on the card (DEF; 2,000) and exploded into particles as the attack struck it **(Kelly LP: 3900 - 2900) **and Kelly quickly replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Odd-Eyes Dragon appeared again (ATK: 2,500).

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Shine Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a glowing dragon appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Now, I tribute it to destroy your equip card!"

The dragon vanished into sparkling globs of light and shot out and the golden cannon dissolved and then the huge Fusion machine began to glow before it simply dissolved into particles from top to bottom.

Kristen then replied, "When the equip is destroyed, the equipped monster is banished."

"Attack his Drillago!"

The dragon launched its stream of flames and they struck the dark machine and it simply fell apart into a pile of broken drills and melted pieces of metal **(Alchemist LP: 4600 - 3500) **and then it shot out more flames at him **(Alchemist LP: 3500 - 2700).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Alchemist drew a card and he sighed at what he drew and he placed on top of his disk and covered his disk with his hand and he replied, "I surrender the duel to you. You are the better duelist."

Tiffany then replied, "No way."

He sighed again as his LP went down **(Alchemist LP: Surrendered).**

Kristen then replied, "Didn't expect that to happen at all."

Kelly walked up to him and replied, "What was the card you drew?"

He took the card and showed her and it was only a Shard of Greed and he replied, "Nothing that would of helped me anyway. It would be a honor for myself to help you to the temple, my young friends."

Dawn Knight walked up to him and replied, "Partners?"

"Partners."

They shook hands and Dawn Knight looked at the gang and replied, "For now, let's head back to my base and rest for awhile."

The gang nodded as they followed him.

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Dimensional Destruction Cannon - Super Thunder Unit / Equip Spell Card

Image: VWXYZ-Dragon Catapault Cannon equipped with somesort of golden cannon.

Select 1 "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" in your Graveyard. Special Summon it and equip it with this card. Negate the equipped monster's effects. When it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card is removed from the field, banish the equipped monster.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX episode "Head in the Clouds (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Shine Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

You can tribute this card; Destroy 1 Spell or Trap your opponent controls.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of that manga._

VX-Tiger Cannon

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/6 Stars

"V-Tiger Jet" + "X-Head Cannon"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card to negate the effect of one monster on the field and its ATK &amp; DEF is reduced by 1000 until the end phase and this effect cannot be used on the same monster twice in a row.

Red-Eyes Storm Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. This card can attack all monsters your opponent once apiece and this card also gains 100 ATK when it destroys a monster in battle. When this card is destroyed in battle: Add 1 "Red Eyes" card ("Except for Red Eyes B. Chick") from your deck to your hand.

Fusion Rebulder / Equip Spell Card

Image: XYZ-Dragon Cannon being worked on by a couple of Mechanics.

Select 1 Machine-Type Fusion monster in your graveyard that was fusion summoned by banishing 1 or more Machine-type monsters from your graveyard and Special Summon it (Ignoring any Special Summoning Conditions it has) and equip it to this card. The equipped monster cannot use its effect turn this card was activated and when this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster and when the equipped monster is removed from the field, destroy this card. Only 1 "Fusion Rebuilder' Can be on the field at a time and during the turn this card is activate you cannot Special Summon monsters, except for Machine-type monsters.

Dimensional Graveyard Reconstruction / Normal Spell Card

Image: a broken-down X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank began to glow as the image of a XYZ-Dragon Cannon is behind the damaged machines.

Banish from your graveyard Machine-type monsters that are required to be banished to Fusion Summon a Machine-Type Fusion monster and then Special Summon that Machine-Type Fusion monster from your Extra Deck (This card is considered a Fusion Summon), Ignoring any Special Summoning Conditions it has. You can only activate 1 "Dimensional Graveyard Reconstruction" per turn and during the turn this card is activate you cannot Special Summon monsters, except for Machine-type monsters.

D.D. Pot of Avarice / Normal Spell Card

Image: D.D. Warrior Lady, D.D. Warrior and D.D. Assailant being sucked into a larger Pot of Avarice that has a small galaxy inside of it.

You can select 3 monsters with the same attribute or type that you have banished and return the 3 cards to your deck and then draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "D.D. Pot of Avarice" per turn and you cannot enter your battle phase the turn you activated this card.

-oooo-

**Kelly gets the win. In next chapter, the gang goes towards the temple and next up Rick Duels another spirit and has a deck that is strong in its own ways. Can Rick get the win? Find out in the next chapter.**


	48. Metallic Fairy Ambush

Chapter 48: Mechanical Fairy Ambush

-ooo-

Back at Dusk Knight's hideout, the gang was talking about stuff.

Kelly looked at Alchemist and replied, "That was a awesome duel, my friend."

The spirit nodded at her and replied, "Likewise, my young friend. You gave me one tough duel and It was a fun time."

Tiffany looked at Kelly and replied, "That must be one tricky of a monster to use."

Kelly then replied, "It might be, but I can use it good and it'll be a great member of my dragon army."

Kristen the replied, "Freed will let you keep it."

Kelly looked at Dawn's Knight and replied, "How far are we away from the temple?"

The knight then replied, "About 10 or so miles away. We can leave at any time and we'll be there within a hour or two. They're not that many fairies that want to duel up. Most the time, we see Mokey Mokeys and Mystical Shine Balls floating above us. We'll be just fine."

Tiffany then replied, "Lets just rest for a while and we'll be ready to leave soon."

Kelly nodded and replied, "Sounds like a plan, girl. We can leave after we get some much-needed sleep. Great plan."

"I hought so too."

-ooo-

Back at World Island and near Shore Knight's seaport, Sparks and his group of Archfiend Soldiers wanted to get away from La Casita until they were ready to do so..but they missed the final boat that left at 9:30, only 3 minutes after his group arrived!

Sparks groaned and replied, "Shit! No we won't ever get away from this damn island. We can't be afford to be seen by Tatyana's men or Darrien's team."

"Maybe I can help you out.", Talio said behind them.

The group turned around saw Talio in his Masaki disguise and he replied, "Who are you?"

Masaki glowed and he went back to his normal form and he replied, "I'm Talio DeMarco Andres, but Talio for short. I can use my disguise to enter any city on this damn island."

"Thats all good and dandy for you."

Talio went back to his Masaki disguise and he replied, "Weren't you and your friendish army working under Tatyana?"

"Yes. Now, that bitch wants to do a peace treaty with Darrien and La Casita and no longer wanted my army duites. Me and my group hated this shit, so we all left."

Talio then replied, "I see. You come with me and help me out, I can help you out. I have a private boat that'll lead us to my private island which La Casita and that asshole Darrien don't even know about! It's better then being caught by Shore Knight right now, dude."

Sparks then replied, "You'll help me take either of them down?"

"Of course, my friend. Never heard your name."

"I'm Lightning Punisher, but I prefer to be called Sparks."

"Sounds good to me, Sparks. You in?"

"Lead the way, friend."

-ooo-

About a hour or so later, they arrived on the beach of the island. The sky looked like it was about to rain any minute now.

Sparks looked around and replied, "Doesn't look like that special of a island."

Talio then replied, "You'll see how great this place, my friend."

Suddenly, Deepsea Warrior and Mefist came out of their underground hideout and Sparks saw Mefist and replied, "You again?"

Mefist nodded and replied, "Heh, glad to see you too, dude."

Sparks nodded and replied, "This is where you want to after that toy duelist Rick kicked your butt in that duel."

"Don't remind of that. We came here and now Talio helps out with anything we need if need any kind of help."

Deepsea Warrior nodded and replied, "Its better then being executed by Tatyana's goons..or destroyed by those brats. What happen with her?"

Sparks then replied, "A couple of days she had Archfiend General tell me and my army that they would no longer need my army at anytime. It pissed me and my army off, so we quit and left. She wants to do a peace treaty with La Casita and no longer needed my invasion plans anymore! So I came here with Talio."

Deepsea Warrior then replied, "You made the best decision ever, Sparks. Talio has given all of us the most help we would ever need and we're all thankful for it as well."

Suddenly, they heard thunder and rain started to come down..hard.

Mefist then replied, "Damn the weather arond World Island!"

Suddenly, the ground opened up and the entrance to the underground bunker and Talio replied, "Lets go, peeps!"

They all walked into the door and as the lost soldier entered it, it closed up completely.

-ooo-

That next morning at World Island, Darrien and his daughter were enjoying breakfast at Gulchton's cafe. They wanted to be there when the kids arrived back through the portal.

Darrien then replied," How's your breakfast?"

She smiled and replied, "Really good. The steak was awesome and those eggs were well-seasoned as well. The head chef here really knows how to cook a great meal."

"This city's main chef was once part of our kitchen staff before he decided to help out Gulchton."

"I remember that too, daddy."

"I knew you would."

She sighed and replied, "I miss my hunk of a man right now."

Darrien then replied, "It'll be okay, Rochelle. They're getting the final key and they won't stop until its in their possesion. Can't wait to see about what has happened up there."

"I know dad, but I really do miss him alot."

"You'll be just fine, my dear. Before we head out to open the hidden lair vault, they all can relax in World Island. They deserve the rest and relexation."

"I agree with that. There is one more thing I want to ask."

"Ask away, my dear daughter."

She looked at him and replied, "I want to duel against your Cyber Dragon deck, dad. I think my deck is strong ehough to take it down and when this mess is all over, I want to duel you with the deck I made for myself."

Darrien smiled and replied, "I've been waiting for you to ask me that question, Rochelle. I would be honored to do so. It'll be a amazing duel as well."

"Sounds good to me, dad."

-ooo-

About 5 hours after deciding to rest, the gang left again and was now heading towards the temple to a well-lit forest.

Kristen then replied, "Who knew a forest would be this lit up?"

Dawn Knight then replied, "It is here."

They saw a large gate at the end and ran towards and a mighty-warrior with somesort of bladed scepter was guarding it (ATK: 1,850).

Tiffany then replied, "That's a Gilita the Dark Knight."

Dawn Knight then replied, "Weird saying dark because he's a spellcaster of light."

They walked to him and he replied, "IF you want to pass through, you must duel me."

Rick then replied," Sounds good to us, dude. I"m ready for a tough duel."

The spellcaster then repleid, "Sounds good to me and you can just call me Giltia."

Rick nodded as they stood across from each other and both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Giltia LP: 8000 - Rick LP: 8000)**

Gitia drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and that'll be my only move."

Rick drew a card and replied, "Toy UFO, I summon you!"

as he sat the card down, the large UFO toy with a wind-up key in it appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I can attack you twice with it! Attack his facedown monster!"

The large toy fired its fiery laser and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and the fiery attack atomized the angel and then a 2nd Angel appeared (ATK: 1,400) before the fiery light atomized it as well (Giltia LP: 8000 - 7700) and he replied, "I bring forth Vylon Charger!"

As he sat the card down, a large metal-like fairy with 3 golden rings around its body appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Okay then. I'll set a couple of cards and that'll end my turn now."

Giltia drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Vylon Vanguard."

a she sat the card down, another metallic fairy appeared and this was floating over the field (ATK: 1,400).

"Next, I equip Vylon Charger with Vylon Material."

Suddenly, it glowed (ATK: 1,000 - 1,600).

"Now, Charger's effect gives all Vylon monsters 300 attack and defense for each equip card it has."

Suddenly, both Fairys began to glow (ATK: 1,600 - 1,900) - (ATK: 1,400 - 1,700).

Kristen nodded and replied, "These things can be very tricky monsters."

"They're powerful and I enjoy every minute of them! Charger, attack!"

The fairy began to glow and a burst of light shot out from its chest and struck the toy and it shattered into little pieces of metal and Rick quickly replied, "I activate Toy Recall! When a toy monster is destroyed, I can add a level 4 or lower Toy monster with a different name from the deck to my hand."

"Vanguard, attack!"

The other went and rammed into him** (Rick LP: 8000 - 6400).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Tiger!"

As he sat the card down, a large metallic tiger appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Now, tackle his Vanguard!"

The metal beast charged and slashed at with its claws. Nothing happened at first..then it literally seperated into pieces and each one dissolved into light as it hit the ground **(Gilita LP: 7700 - 7500).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Giltia drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monster to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Train!"

As he sat the card down, the large toy train appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now play the Spell Card Poison of an old man! Enjoy the damage!"

Suddenly, Gilitia let out a groan **(Giltia LP: 7500 - 6700).**

"Now, I'll banish it to bring out my Spell Striker!"

As he banished the spell, the tiny plastic warrior appeared (ATK: 600).

"Lets do it. Train, attack his monster!"

The train charged and Gilita quickly replied, "I activate Vylon Barrier! If I get rid of the equip it has, It can prevent its destruction!"

As the equip vanished, a barrier of light stopped the train from touching it and then he replied, "Tiger, finish it."

The toy tiger went and struck with its metal paw and then the Vylon shattered into tiny shards of light and then tiny warrior and kicked him** (Gilita LP: 6700 - 6300)**

"Your turn now."

Gilita drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up."

As he did so, another of the metallic fairies appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"This is the tuner monster Vylon Stella."

Rick groaned and replied, "Damn, I should struck of that thing down."

"Should of, would of, could of. I now activate my Celestial Transformation."

Suddenly, a 2nd Vanguard appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 700).

"Now, I tune Stella with Vanguard."

Suddenly, the smaller fairy split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Vanguard, which turrned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Vylon Sigma!"

As he sat the card downs, a large metallc fairy floated from above and was now floating next to its owner (ATK: 1,800).

Tiffany then replied, "That thing can be very tricky."

"I now attack your Train!"

It went in and then he replied, "Since he's the only monster I have, I can equip it with a Equip Spell Card from my deck and I choose my Shine Palace."

Suddenly, it began to glow even brighter (ATK: 1,800 - 2,500) and fired a wave of burning light and shot out and the toy shattered into little, burnt, broken pieces of metal **(Rick LP: 6400 - 5600).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Tiger to defense and I'll attack you again!"

The small warrior lept into the air again and kicked him in the stomach **(Gilita LP: 6300 - 5700).**

"I'll set a new monster facedown and its your turn now."

He drew a card and replied, "I now activate my Call of the Haunted."

Suddenly, Vylon Charger appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Lets equip this card..with Vylon Light Blade."

Suddenly, a large glowing sword appeared in its hands (ATK: 1,000 - 1,700 - 2,000) - (ATK: 2,500 - 2,800).

"I now equip Sigma with Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce!"

Suddenly, two glowing swords appeared on it (ATK: 2,800 - 2,300).

"Lets do it. Sigma, attack!"

The fairy launched a burst of energy and shot out and struck, blowing Spell Striker to pieces and then it launched another light burst and it struck, blasting Toy Tiger into broken metal.

"Vanguard, attack!"

The fairy launched a burst of light and a Giant Rat appeared on the card (DEF: 1,450) and the light burst atomized the large rodent and then a Toy Soldier appeared (ATK: 800).

"Your turn now, kid."

As he drew a card, two more of the wooden army men appeared (ATK: 800 x2).

"I now play the spell card I got from a new friend in La Casita! Its Harpie's Feather Duster!"

The spell card appeared and all of the equips shattered to little bits (ATK: 2,300 - 1,800) - (ATK: 2,000 - 1,000) and then bits of the sword flew and stabbed into his arm** (Rick LP: 5600 - 5100) **and he replied, "A 2nd effect of your sword, I'm guessing?"

He nodded to him and replied, "Okay then. I now activate the spell card Toyamerization! This acts like Polymerization, except for Toy fusion monsters."

As the 3 soldiers saluted and merged together, a beastly toy appeared and it had metal heads of a Lion, Tiger and a green-skinned dragon (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet the awesome Toy Chimera!"

Kristen then replied," Thats the card he got from the chest."

"This badboy can attack three times against monsters if I banish a toy card!"

He took his Toy UFO and banished and he replied, "Awesome. Attack them both!"

The huge toy roared as a burst of white flames shot out from its mouth and struck, melting Vanguard into a pool of molten metal and the rest of the flames shot out and struck the Synchro and it exploded into a fiery explosion that lit up the Sanctuary skies. Gilita shielded himself from the barrage of fiery metal that rained down onto him **(Gilita LP: 5700 - 3500).**

Kristen smiled and replied, "Doing great, bro! Keep it up!"

Kelly then replied, "Show this spirit how a Kenway trully wins a battle!"

"I will, sisters! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Giltia drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The dragon launched its flames again and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) before the flames reduced to dust and pebbles and both discarded what was left in their hands and drew 5 cards apiece and he replied, "I'll set a monster and its your turn now."

Giltia drew a card and replied, "I summon my Star Seraph Scepter!"

As he sat the card down, a odd looking fairy creature appeared. It looked somesort of mettalic rod-like object (ATK: 1,800).

"When this thing is summoned, I can add any Star Seraph monster monster from my deck to my hand!"

He took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "Since I normal summoned a Star Seraph monster, I can special summon Star Seraph Soverignity from hand."

As he sat the card down, another fairy-like object appeared and it looked like a large chair (ATK: 800).

"When its Special Summoned, I can draw a card and if its a Star Seraph monster, I can special summon it!"

He drew a card and he looked at it and he smiled and replied, "Its my Star Seraph Sage!"

As he sat another card down, another object of light appeared and it looked a metallic tablet (ATK: 1,600).

"Now, I overlay my 3 Level 4 monsters!"

All 3 monsters turned into glowing yellow orbs and a galaxy-like portal appeared, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.._**Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry**_!"

As he sat the card down, a large metallic-like fairy warrior appeared with a glowing metal sword in his hand and its number was on its left metal wing (ATK: 2,500).

Kristen then replied, "Its another number!"

"When Scepter is used in a Xyz Summon of a light monster, I can destroy one of your cards and then I get to draw 1!"

The fairy swung his sword and a blade of light shot out and cleaved his facedown Aye-Iron in two pieces before it faded away and he drew a card.

Tiffany then replied, "Man, this guy can do some neat combos."

"Thank you, young lady. I now remove one of its Xyz Material monsters to halve your monsters attack!"

As he took the Scepter and removed it, Toy Chimera made a metallic roar ATK: 2,500 - 1,250).

"Now, attack it!"

The metal fairy warrior went and sliced each of its metal heads cleanly off its body. Sparks flew from where the heads where and then it blew up in a fery explosion, sending little pieces of hot metal all over the ground **(Rick LP: 5100 - 3850).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a couple of cards and that'll end my turn now."

Giltia drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vylon Ohm!"

As he sat the card down, a large mettalic fairy appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"With this one, I can banish any Equip from my graveyard and then get it back next standby phase!"

He took a card and banished it and then he replied, "Lets do it. Sentry, attack!"

The fairy of light flew in and a Toy Magician appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500) and ther fairy brought its sword onto the plastic wizard, cutting it apart.

"Direct attack, Ohm!"

The fairy glowed and a globule of light flew out of its body and struck Rick down** (Rick LP: 3850 - 2350).**

"There you go. I'll set a couple of cards and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I drop a card to activate March of the Toys!"

As he discarded a card, the trap appeared and then Toy Magician (ATK: 1,600), Toy Train (ATK: 1,700), Toy Tiger (ATK: 1,900) and two Toy Soldiers appeared (ATK: 800 x2).

Tiffany nodded and replied, "I have to admit, that is one intresting trap to use with a Toy deck. really impressive stuff, Rick!"

"Thanks, Tiff. Next, I'll tribute my Soldiers for my Toy Megazord!"

As both soldiers vanished, the mighty and huge toy appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"Next, I play Breakthrough Skill on your Number!"

Suddenly, it glowed.

"Lets do it. Megazord, attack!"

the mighty toy swung his sword and a burst of energy shot out and struck it and it exploded into globules of light.

"Toy Tiger, attack!"

The large metal beast flew in and struck the airborne fairy with its claws and it fell to the ground in two pieces before dissolving.

"Now my remaining monsters will attack you directly!"

The other two toys charged in and both struck the Duel Spirit **(Giltia LP: 3500 - 200).**

Kristen then replied, "A little bit more and this duel is done, bro! You can do it!"

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Gilita drew a card and replied, "You are one clever duelist, young man. I activate Jar of Avarice."

He took Scepter, Vanguard, Soverignity, Sage and a Celestial Transformation and shuffled the cards into his deck and he drew a card and then Soverignity reappeared and he replied, "Lets see."

He drew a card and then Sage appeared again (ATK: 1,600) and then he replied, "I now activate Celestial Transformation to bring out my Star Seraph Scale."

Suddenly, a mettalic scale-like fairy appeared (ATK: 1,800 - 900).

"Once again, I Overlay my 3 Level 4 monsters."

All 3 fairies turned into glowing orbs of light and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Vylon Disigima!"

as he sat the card down, a HUGE metal fairy appeared with sharp claws and it had a human-like face on its front that looked a bit disturbing (ATK: 2,500).

Tiffany then replied, "One of the most dangerous Vylon monsters in the game right now."

"Now, I'll remove one of its Xyz Material monster to equip your Megazord to my monster!"

As he took Scale cards and removed it, Toy Megazord turned into a huge glob of light and it flew into the large Xyz.

"Now, attack his Toy Tiger!"

The claws began to glow and a burst of light shot out and struck, blasting the toy tiger into teeny-tiny pieces of metal (Rick LP: 3850 - 3250) and Rick drew a card.

"There you go. I End my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monsters to defense and I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Giltia drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and blasted the March of the Toys card to little bits and Magican and Train shattered into pixels.

"Now, I summon my Star Seraph Sword."

As he sat the card down, a sword-shaped metal fairy appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Lets do it. Disigma attack."

The hands of the huge Xyz began to glow and a burst of light shot out from them and a Card Trooper appeared on the card (DEF: 400) before the bursts blew it to little pieces and RIck drew a card.

"Sword, direct attack!"

The sword went and stabbed him in the chest **(Rick LP: 2350 - 550).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Toy Chimera appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Giltia sighed and replied, "You kids are the true chosen ones. End it already."

"Its been a honor. Attack his sword."

The 3-headed toy launched its flames and they struck, blowing Star Seraph Sword to pieces **(Giltia LP: 200 - 0).**

Tiffany then replied, "Yea, boy!"

Kristen then replied, "He's good."

Giltia nodded as he walked up to Rick and replied, "You're a awesome duelist with one of the most clever decks I've seen in months now. Well played."

Rick smiled and replied, "Thanks, sir. It was a honor to duel against you."

The spirit nodded as he took the Number out of his Extra Deck and handed it to Rick and Giltia replied, "Don't really need it anymore. It was fun to use, but a bit of a bore for me."

Rick nodded as he slid the card into his pocket and then Giltia replied, "You are ready to face the Fortress Leader, yet? Either you can follow me to the temple or you can go back and rest up at Dawn Knght's hidden HQ. Doesn't really matter to me what we do right now."

Kristen looked puzzled and replied, "How do you know about it, sir?"

"He's my best friend up here and we share that building as a team."

"Sounds good."

Rick then replied, "As tempting as it sounds, I think we need the rest up before that duel and we would like it if you would come back with us, sir."

"I'll take you on that offer, young man."

They all turned around and started to head towards the city.

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Vylon Barrier / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: A barrier of light protecting a Vylon Vanguard and Vylon Soldier from a Machina Fortress and Machine Soldier.

If a "Vylon" monster you contol is targeted in battle while it's equipped with a card, you can send one of the equipped cards to the graveyard to prevent its destruction.

Toy Recall / Normal Trap Card

Image: A angry man returning a broken Toy Soldier to a toy store while a nervous Goblin of Greed is the store's only clerk.

Activate when a "Toy" monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle. Add 1 Level 4 or lower "Toy" monster, but with a different name, from your deck to your hand.

Vylon Light Blade / Equip Spell Card

Image: Vylon Vanguard and now it has a arm that looks like a glowing sword.

Equip only to a "Vylon" monster you control. The equipped monster gains 700 ATK and when this card is destroyed by a opponents card effect: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent and you can only use this effect of "Vylon Light Blade" once per turn.

Toyamerization / Normal Spell Card

Image: Like "Polymerization", except the creatures going around are a Toy Tiger, Toy Unicorn and Toy Soldier.

Fusion Summon 1 "Toy" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. A monster Fusion Summoned with this card cannot be targeted by card effects until your opponent's end phase. You can banish 1 "Toy" Fusion monster from your graveyard to add this card from your graveyard to your hand.

Toy Chimera

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

3 "Toy" monsters

When Fusion Summoned: add 1 "Toy" card from your deck to your hand. Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Toy" monster from your graveyard and then this card can attack 3 times per battle phase, but not directly at any time.

-ooo-

**Rick gets the win for the team! In the next chapter, they arrived at the location of the final fortress leader and Kristen duels the leader and its one tough duel for Kristen. Can she get the win and the final key? Find out in the next chapter and it'll be here soon.**


	49. Battle for the Final Key

**Note: I dedicate this chapter and the rest of this story to the people of France after that horrible attack against Paris on November 13th, 2015. My codolences goes out to the people of the country and to the families of the innocent people lost that tragic night. **

Chapter 49: Battle for the final Key

-ooo-

That night in their building, Dawn Knight and Giltia were talking about what was going in the downstairs area while the gang was fast asleep on air matresses that Dawn Knight stored for whenever.

Giltia took a sip of the cup of tea he prepared for him and Dawn Knight and he replied, "Really good tasty tea, bud."

Dawn Knight then repleid, "Thanks, buddy. Its my own special blend that no one knows about, except you of course."

GIltia took another sip of it and he replied, "Those kids are some of the best duelists I know. They beat me and Alchemist in a duel and we're two of the best duelists we know."

Dawn Knight his cup of tea and he replied, "Kristen is going to have a major challenge when she faces the leader in a duel tomorrow. She can do it, but she'll need do the best she can to defeat our leader."

Gilita then replied, "If anyone can beat her, it's her, buddy. Hysteric Fairy is still his second in command, I'm afraid."

Dawn Knight sighed and replied, "I wonder what he sees in that odd angel. She's been complaining about everything she sees to him and I bet he's getting annoyed as well."

"I would been a better one for the job if he didn't get there before I did."

"Don't worry about it much, buddy. Want a pizza? I have a few stored down here."

"Its a supreme with pepperoni?"

"You know it, buddy."

-ooo-

That night on World Island on their island, Talio was talking to Sparks and his army about the attack.

Sparks smiled and replied, "Thanks for all the cards you gave, sir. We needed the help."

Talio nodded and replied, "Anytime, Sparks. You know the plan now, right?"

Sparks nodded and replied, "Of course.. We don't attack La Casita until we know for sure Tatyana is in that so-called meeting in Darrien."

"Good job. You and your fiends rush in and try your best to take down the city. Darrien has his friends and daughter willing to help out with protecting the city, so be as careful as you can and good luck. Don't return until the city is under you control and then I'll come in and throw that asshole and his daughter out of the city for good. We can do it and we take them all down."

Sparks then replied, "We will and it'll be a smooth take down, buddy."

Mefist walked in and he replied, "He and his army ready to go, Talio?"

"They saw they are and I believe them, Mefist. They cand do it and will take them down for good."

Mefist looked at Sparks and replied, "Don't screw this up, dude."

Sparks then replied, "No problem."

He and his army turned around and walked away and then Talio looked at the fiendish general and replied, "Your new deck ready to go?"

Mefist nodded and replied, "It may be a lot different then my old one, but it's really powerful and ready to be used at anytime."

"Good to here."

Talio then replied, "Soon, he and Tatyana will be out of here and they'll never be a problem for us anymore, my frriend. "Thiis all for the best."

Mefist nodded and replied, "Thats fine with us, Talio. We have to do this."

-ooo-

That night in the masion, Tatyana was talking to her kids about everything in her main bedroom.

Tatyana then replied, "I'm hoping that he accepts this treaty offer and we can both can cooperate and go on with our lives.."

Trevor then replied, "After the stunts we've pulled, I wonder if Darrien can even trust us again."

Trisha looked at him and replied, "We can't give up on that, bro. We need to do this to honor dad. Its for the best."

Tatyana then replied, "He's right, Trevor. We have to do this."

Tamara then replied, "I'm just really hoping he doesn't reject us for sending troop after troop after troop to take out his city and got any card we want."

"Again, we can't let that stop us. We need to do this for us and only us, Tam. Its for the best."

She looked at the watch on her arm and replied, "Bed time, dears."

They all nodded as they left the room and she walked to a nearby safe and put in the combination and it opened up and inside was a family picture saved from the burning yacht that horrible night and a deck of cards in a silver case and she sighed and replied, "I miss you so much, Theo. I hope this is the best for me and your kids right now. It was a shame to lose such a great husband and father like you. I hope the deck you've won two Duel Monsters championships with will get us far in the case I have to use it."

She opened the case and took the deck out of it and she looked throught and she held the deck close to her heart and she sighed sadly and replied, "Theo, is is for you, my dear. I have a few extra cards that'll make this deck better then before, but I'll keep the theme the same."

She looked inside the safe again and saw the Extra Deck and it had only 6 cards and she looked through it and it has 2 Synchros and 4 Xyz monsters and both Synchros were the same and the Xyz were two of the same monster and two of another Xyz and she replied, "I should do good with these cards."

She put the decks back in the safe and she quickly locked it up and turned off a nearby lamp and then she got into bed and slowly difted off to sleep.

-ooo-

Back in the light dimension, Dawn Knight and Gilita were leading the way to the temple while Alchemist was watching over the hideout and main city.

Kristen then replied, "We're almost there and I'm ready for the toughest duel I've ever been in."

Dawn Knight then replied, "You better, my friend. You'll be in for one of the hardest duels You've ever been in."

Suddenly, the saw the large temple and a Hysteric Fairy (ATK: 1,800) was blocking the entrance to it and Giltia sighed and replied, "Great."

They all walked up to him and the fairy replied, "What do you all want?"

Kristen took a step foward and replied, "To duel the leader and I'm not leaving with a chance too."

The fairy then replied, "You won't get to duel me uness I'm defeated first, kids!"

Tiffany then replied, "Let me then."

She took a few steps foward..

-ooo-

30 Minutes Later..

Hysteric Fairy let out a gasp as a copy of herself shattered to bits **(HF LP: 4000 - 3200) **as Tiffany's Draccosack (ATK: 2,600) remained on the field while next to two smaller tokens of it while Hysteic Fairy had a Splendid Venus on the field, it couldn't be used to because it was tied up with Fiendish Chains.

Tiffany **(LP: 6900) **smiled and replied, "Your turn now."

Hysteric Fairy sighed as she drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Splendid Venus to defernse and that'll end my turn now."

Tiffany drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sky Scout."

As she sat the card down, the birdman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I banish Draccosack and my Scout to bring out The Atmosphere!"

As the two monsters faded away, the large bird holding a large sphere appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I'll take your monster."

Suddenly,.Venus vanished and then the sphere began to glow (ATK: 1,000 - 3,800).

"Direct attack!"

Suddenly, a burst of light shot out and struck her down** (Hysteric Fairy LP: 3100 - 0).**

Tiffany smiled and replied, "That's game."

She groaned and replied, "I'm sorry I even tried to stop you at all. Lets head in."

The large doors opened up and Dawn Knight walked in and Giltia then replied, "I'll be outside guarding the doors."

They all nodded as the doors slammed shut.

-ooo-

A hour or so later, the gang was was walking down the hallway leading to the chamber with Hysteric Fairy leading the way.

Kristen then replied, "Man. we've been walking forever now."

The fairy sighed and replied," Humans these days. Sheesh. We'll be at the door soon."

Tiffany then replied, "You ready for this, Kristen?"

She smilerd at her friend and replied, "Born ready, girlfriend. I can't wait for this duel."

The stopped out a jewel-crustred golden door and Hysteric Fairy replied, "You ready for this? The leader is the best of the Fortress leaders and one tough duelist to take down."

Kristen smiled and replied, "Born ready. Let us in."

"Your funeral."

She took a key from her pocket and slid into a nearby silver lock and they heard a loud click as the large door dropped into the floor and replied, "Come on in."

They all walked in and as there slammed shut again and the gang gasped about how beautiful the chamber was! They were pictures and jewels all over the walls of the chamber and went they looked up they saw a glass roof and the light shined on through.

Tiffany then replied, "Beautiful."

Hysteric Fairy pointed to the center of the chamber and replied, "Leader of the Fortress, come forth and take on this new challenger!"

Suddenly, the center began to glow and it opened up and then a tall and winged fairy came out of the ground and he had a duel disk on his arm (ATK: 3,300).

Hysteric Fairy laughed nad replied," May I introduce you all to Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!"

Kristen then replied, "I knew it would someone like him. I just knew it."

The mighty fairy looked at her and replied, "Are you a chosen one, young one?"

She nodded nad replied, "Yes, sir. I'm ready to duel you."

"Good. Stand across from me."

She did so and then Shinato glowed as he shrank down to her size and he replied, "How's that for you?"

Kristen nodded and replied, "Very good, sir."

"Good to here. We have the duel now and if you lose, you must leave and return again..when you're ready for rematch with me and if you win, the final key is yours plus something special for only you to use, Kristen Kenway."

Kelly then replied, "How'd he know her name?"

Hysteric Fairy looked at her and replied, "You're kidding, right? He's the king and lord of fairies and the leader of this fortress! You'd think he'd know everyone that entered his kingdom, right?"

"Well, excuse me."

Shinato looked at Hysteric Fairy and replied, "Calm down or leave this chamber now."

"Yes, sir.", the fairy said with a sigh.

he turned to Kristen and replied, "Let's get this duel done already."

They both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Shinato LP: 8000 - Kristen LP: 8000)**

Shinato drew a card and replied, "I activate Cards from the Sky."

the spell card appeared.

"I banish a light fairy and then I can draw 2 cards."

He drew 2 cards and took a monster and banished it and drew 2 more cards and then he replied, "I"ll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gearfried!"

As she sat the card down, the knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now play Double Summon for my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty blue-flamed warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Blue Flame Swordsman, attack!"

He swunghis s wor and a burst of blue flames shot out and a Shining Angel appeared (DEF: 800) and was burnt to a cinder as the flames struck him and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Gearfried, your turn now."

The mighty warrior went and brought his sword onto the angel, bisecting the Fairy at the waist **(Shinato LP: 8000 - 7900). **The two pieces turned into puffs of gold dust and he replied, "I now bring forth my Radiant Jeral now."

Suddenly, somesort of machine-like fairy appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Okay then. I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Shinato drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Jeral to defense."

Suddnely, it knelt (DEF: 2,000).

"Next, I'll discard Zeradias, Herald of Heaven to get the Sanctuary to my hand."

He did so and he opened his field slot and slid the card into and the card of the field spell appeared.

Tiffany then replied, "Actually makes sense. We're already in the Sanctuary."

"Now, I summon my Warrior of Zera."

As he sat the card down, the mighty green-helmeted warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Tiffany sighed and replied, "There's only one reason with the sanctuary to use that monster."

"I now tribute it to bring forth Archlord Zerato."

As the warrior glowed and vanished, the mighty Zerato appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"I'll drop a light monster to destroy your monster."

As he discarded a monster, Zerato pointed his sword and fired bursts of light, blasting both warriors to atoms.

"Attack directly."

Zerato flew in and Kristen quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

The trap appeared and he struck her **(Kristen LP: 8000 - 6600) **and she drew a card.

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The spell appeared and Shinato replied, "I now activate Divine Punishment."

The trap appeared.

"When the Sanctuary is out, this trap negates your card and destroys it."

Suddenly, the spell shattered to little bits and Kristen sighed and replied, "Can't blame me for trying, I guess. I now summon my Dark Blade."

As she sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I tribute him to bring forth Turret Warrior with his effect!"

Suddenly, the dark warrior vanished and the bulky warrior took its place (ATK: 1,2000 - 3,000).

Shinato nodded and replied, "You're a clever duelist, young lady."

"Thank you, sir. Destroy his Zerato!"

Suddenly, small cannons aimed at Zerato and a barrage of bullets shot out and struck the mighty fairy and he let out a groan before he exploded into globules of light that rained down onto the temple floor.

Kelly then replied, "Shinato may of not took any damage, but at least that big guy was takened out."

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Shinato drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Valkyrian Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Turret Warrior, attack!"

The bulky fairy fired a barrage of bullets and they struck, smashing the defending fairy into green shards of glass.

"Valkyrian Knight, attack!"

The warrior swung his sword and a burst of flames shot out and a Skelengel appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and vanished into a puff of black smoke as the flames struck it and Shinato drew a card.

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Shinato drew a card and replied, "I summon my Herald of Orange Light."

As he sat the card down, a orb of orange glowing light appeared (ATK: 300).

"Next, I banish 2 light monsters to bring out my Soul of Purity &amp; Light."

As he took his Skelengel &amp; Radiant Jeral and banished both cards, a transparent angel appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now tune Herald with my Soul of Puirty &amp; Light."

The herald began to glow as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and they went through the Soul, which turned into 6 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Avenging Knight Parshath."

As he sat the card down, the mighty Synchro form of Parshath appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Now, I'll use his ability to switch your monsters postion."

Suddenly, Turret Warrior knelt (DEF: 2,000).

Tiffany then replied, 'Man, he's a good duelist."

"Lets do it. Attack her Turret Warrior."

The warrior swung his sword and a blade of light shot out and cleaved Turret Warrior in two. The pieces fell into piles of dust **(Kristen LP: 6600 - 5900).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Knight to defense and I'll also set two cards and that'll end my turn now."

Shinato drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dunamis Dark Witch."

As he sat the card down, the cute winged fairy appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Parshath, attack."

He swung his sword and a burst of light shot out and struck the knight and she fell backwards, vanishing into a cloud of black smoke as she struck the ground **(Kristen LP: 5900 - 4700) **and Kristen quickly replied, "I activate 2 cards and they're Option Hunter and Pride of Warrior!"

Suddenly, she glowed **(Kristen LP: 4700 - 6600) **and then the fiery warrior appeared again (ATK: 1,900).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began again and the field spell was blasted into pixels.

"Finally, I torched it. I summon my Gagaga Gardna!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty armored warrior appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Next, I play Gagagabolt!"

Suddenly, burst of electricity shot out and struck the Synchro and he let out a groan before he shattered into shards of light that dissolved as they hit the ground.

"Next, I Overlay my two warriors!"

Both warriors turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, whcih they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Comics Hero Lord Arthur!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty Xyz she hadn't used since her duel against Sparks appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Now, attack her Fairy!"

She charged and struck with her sword, blowing Dunamis into little triangles **(Shinato LP: 7900 - 7300)**.

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Shinato drew a card and replied, "I'll set a couple of cards and set a monster as well and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Arthur, attack!"

The mighty warrior went in and a Bountiful Artemis appeared on the card (DEF: 1,700) and the Xyz cleaved the metal fairy right down the middle with his sword. The two pieces shattered into pixels.

"Grepher, attack!"

He went and struck Shinato down with his sword **(Shinato LP: 7300 - 5700).**

"Your turn now."

Shinato drew a card and replied, "Since we both have at least 3 cards in our hands, I activate Multiple Destruction."

Both returned their hands to the bottom of their decks **(Shinato LP: 5700 - 4800) **and both drew 5 cards and he replied, "First, I activate Breakthrough Skill on your Warrior."

Suddenly, Arthur let out a groan of pain.

"Next, I summon my Rescue Rabbit."

As he sat the card down, the cute rabbit appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Next, I banish him to bring forth two Shining Friendships."

As the cute rabbit burrowed into the temple ground, two green forms of Petit Angel appeared with a sqeaks (ATK: 1,300 x2).

"Next, I overlay them both."

Both fairies turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which the orbs flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me..Fairy Cheer Girl."

As he sat the card down, a cute fairy cheerleader appeared (ATK: 1,900).

Kelly then replied, "Wow."

"Next, I equip him with Xyz Unit."

She began to glow (ATK: 1,900 - 2,700).

"Now, attack her Xyz with Pom-Pom Kick."

The fairy let out a cheer as she rushed and gave the warrior a swift kick and he groaned before he shattered into triangles **(Kristen LP: 6600 - 6300)**.

"I'll move my 2nd Main Phase and use her ability. I can remove one of her Xyz Material monsters to draw a card."

She took one of the fairies and discarded it and she drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Grepher to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Shinato drew a card and replied, "I'll play Celestial Transformation."

Suddenly, Meltiel Sage of the Sky appeared (ATK: 1,600 - 800).

"I tribute him for my Airknight Parshath."

As the fairy vanished into sparkles of light, the mighty fairy knight appeared (ATK: 1,900).

Kristen quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The trap flipped and a large dust storm shot out and blasted the equip card to bits (ATK: 2,700 - 1,900) and Shinato replied, "Like it matters. I'll remove her last Xyz Material monster for one more card."

He discarded and drew a new card and replied, "Fairy Cheer Girl, attack."

She flew in and Grepher was blown into pixels as she kicked him the same way she did with the Xyz during the last turn.

"Airknight, attack."

The fiary knight flew in and a Obnoxius Celtic Guard appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and he blocked Parshath's sword with his own **(Kristen LP: 6300 - 5600) **and Shinato drew a card and replied, "It's your turn now, young lady."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Jutte Fighter!"

As he sat the card down, the small warrior appeared (ATK: 700).

"I now tune them both together!"

The smaller warriors weapon began to glow as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the elf, who turned into 4 white stars and as this was happening, Kristen raised her hands and began to chant.

_"Burst from the event horizon! Champion of Gravity! Gravity Warrior!"_

As she sat the card down, somesort of beast-like warrior appeared and it had sharp claws as well (ATK: 2,100).

Kelly nodded and replied, "Awesome."

"Now, he gains 300 ATK for each monster you have until he leaves the field!"

Suddenly, its claws began to glow (ATK: 2,100 - 2,700).

"Now, destroy his cheerleader!"

The warrior went in and the fairy cheerleader began to cry her eyes out as the Synchro slashed at her with its clawed hands and she let out one more cry before she dissolved into pixels **(Shinato LP: 4800 - 4000).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Shinato drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Airknight to defense and then I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "Gravity Warrior, attack."

The fairy knight went and slashed with his claws, blowing Airknight Parshath to little triangles.

"I'll set a monster and it's your turn now."

Shinato drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mudora."

As he sat the card down, the sand fairy warrior appeared (ATK: 1,500).

Hysteric Fairy smiled and replied, "One of his best cards."

"He gains 200 attack for each fairy in my graveyard."

The fairy's sword began to glow (ATK: 1,500 - 4,300).

Tiffany then replied, "Damn, man."

Dawn Knight nodded and replied, "He is a powerful duelist, my friends."

"Now, attack her Gravity Warrior."

The mighty fairy warrior went and struck the Synchro with his sword, splitting the warrior right down with his sword. The remains dissolved into light as they hit the temple floor (Kristen LP: 5600 - 4000).

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Shinato drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted."

\Suddenly, Airknight Parshath appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Mudora, attack."

The fairy warrior went in and a Big Shield Gardna appeared on the card (DEF: 2,600) and the fairy cleaved right through the large shield and the warrior as well. The pieces shattered to bits.

"Airknight, attack."

The fairy knight went in and a BOXer appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and he drove his sword into the boxed warrior and the warrior shattered to pixels **(Kristen LP: 4000 - 3100) **and the fairy ruler drew a card and replied, "Your turn now, young lady."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Treasured Cards from Heaven."

Both drew until they each had 6 cards in their hand and then she replied, "Since you have 2 monsters and I have none, I can Special Summon my Fiend Megacyber!"

As she sat the card down, the gold armored warrior appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Next, I banish 1 warrior from my graveyard to special summon my Katana Fighter!"

As she banished her Big Shield Gardna, a mighy warrior wearing a silver robe appeared with two katana swords for weapons (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, I play A. Forces!"

Suddenly, both warriors began to glow (ATK: 1,900 - 2,300) - (ATK: 2,200 - 2,600).

"Now, I play Breakthough Skill!"

Suddenly, Mudora let out a groan of pain (ATK: 4,300 - 1,500).

"Lets do it. Katana Fighter, attack!"

The mighty warrior went and struck with his swords, blasting Airknight Parshath into tiny shards.

"Megacyber, attack!"

The mighty warrior went and struck with his fist, blasting Mudora into a cloud of dust and its weapon fell to the ground and shattered as it struck the ground **(Shinato LP: 4000 - 2500).**

"There you go. I End my turn now."

Shinato drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll attack!"

Katana Fighter went in and a Winged Kuriboh appeared on the card (DEF: 200) and instead of using its sword, he simply kicked the winged fairy and shattered into tiny shards of light.

"Cute and useful. I end my turn now."

Shinato drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown, Xyz Rebirth."

Suddenly, Fairy Cheer Girl appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, I activate my own Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm began and blasted the Spell to bits (ATK: 2,600 - 2,200) - (ATK: 2,300 - 1,900).

"Next, I activate the spell card, Xyz Evolution."

Suddenly, the spell card appeared.

"This card allows me to evole a Xyz to its Chaos Xyz Form."

The fairy began glow and she grew taller and after she was done glowing, she was much more old and sexier as well and she had a scepter in her hand (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet the mighty _**CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl**_."

Tiffany then replied, "Wow."

Kelly nodded and replied, "Powertful.

"Yes she is. Attack her Katana Fighter."

She aimed her baton and a burst of dark energy and black flames shot out and incinerated his and his charred weapons fell to the ground and shattered to dust.

"When she destroys a monster while she has her first form beneath her, you take damage equal to the number of cards in your hand times 400."

She aimed her scepter again and a burst of energy shot out and struck her down (Kristen LP: 3100 - 1300).

"There you go. i end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I now set a monster and switch Megacyber to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Shinato drew a card and replied, "I equip my Fairy with Fairy Meteor Crush."

Suddenly, her scepter began to glow.

Dawn Knight sighed sadly and replied, "If this attack hits, this duel is done and over with, my friends."

Tiffany then replied, "Please, don't let it be the end."

"I now summon my Harvest Angel of Wisdom."

As he sat the card down, a jeweled fairy holding onto a smaller Horn of Heaven appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Attack her facedown monster, Harvest Angel."

The fairy played the horn and a burst of light shot out and a Axe Raider appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500) and was blown into fragments as the attack struck it down.

"Dark Fairy Cheer Girl, attack her Megacyber and end this duel."

She aimed her scepter and fired a burst at the monster.

Rick then replied, "Sis, no!"

Kristen quickly replied, "I activate Half Unbreak!"

The attack shot out and reflected off his armor** (Kristen LP: 1300 - 650).**

"You lucked out, my friend. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gagaga Magician!"

As she card down, the Xyz expert mage appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I switch his level to 6 as well!"

Suddenly, two more stars on his belt lit up (LV: 4 - 6).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both warriors began to glow as they turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Gaunlet Launcher."

As she sat the card down, a bulky warrior appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I'll remove both of his Xyz Material monsters to destroy your warriors!"

As she took both cards and removed them, it fired its fist and they struck both faries down and both exploded into shards.

"Now, attack him directly!"

The warrior went in and punched Shinato **(Shinato LP: 2500 - 100).**

"Your turn now, sir."

Shinato drew a card and replied, "I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen."

Suddenly, the fairy hall appeared.

"I use its ability to bring out my Guardian Angel Joan."

As he sat the card down, the beautiful angel of light appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Attack her monster."

She aimed her hands and a burst of light shot out, blowing Gauntlet Launcher to little pieces **(Kristen LP: 650 - 550) **and he began to glow** (Shinato LP: 100 - 2500) **and he replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Comics Hero Lord Arthur reappeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now equip him with Megamorph!"

Suddenly, the warriors sword began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 4,800).

"Attack his Joan."

He went and struck his sword, blowing Joan into pixels **(Shinato LP: 2500 - 500).**

"Your turn now."

Shinato drew a card and replied, "I summon my Hysteric Fairy."

As he sat the card down, the angel appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now activate my facedown Destruction Ring."

Suddenly, a small bomb ring appeared around her leg and exploded, blowing the fairy into shards **(Shinato LP: 500 - 0) - (Kristen LP: 550 - 0).**

Tiffany then replied, "Wow, a tie."

Rick then replied, "So, what happens for a fotress duel ends in a draw?"

Dawn Knight sighed and replied, "Both duelists shuffle their decks and draw the top card of it and whoever's monster is weaker, that stronger one wins the duel and all spells and traps are ignored until a monster is drawn and you can't take back the monster draw either."

They both did that and Shinato replied, "You first, young lady."

Kristen drew the top card and it was a Warrior's Pride and she drew the next one and she sighed as Jutte Fighter appeared next to her (ATK: 700).

Tiffany then replied, "Ouch, man."

Kelly crossed her fingers on both hands and she replied, "Please, please, let this end well."

Rick then replied, "Lets see."

Shinato drew a card and it was a Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen and drew another one and it was a Solemn Judgment trap and he drew a card and he turned the card around...revealing a Marshmallon and the small fairy appeared (ATK: 300) and the girls cheered as the tiny warrior went and struck the wobbly fairy with his weapon and it gave the tuner a raspberry before fading away and Kristen smiled and replied, "I guess I win now."

Shinato nodded and replied, "Guess so, young lady. Talk with me for awhile and we'll get you what you want later."

"Sounds good to me, sir."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Katana Fighter

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

If there only Warrior-Type monsters monsters in your graeyard: You can banish 1 Warrior-type monster to Special Summon this card (From your hand). You can only control 1 "Katana Fighter" at a time.

Xyz Evoluition / Normal Spell Card

Image: Number 39: Utopia glowing and the image of Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory is right behind him.

Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" or "CXyz" monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) A monster Special Summoned with this card's effect cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects until your next Main Phase 1. You can only activate 1 "Xyz Evolution" per turn.

-oooo-

**Another close win and now they have all 6 fortress keys! In the next chapter, they return to La Casita with the keys and after they find the location and a meeting between Tatyana and Darrien happens, Sparks and his crew attack the city and to get it back under their control, Darrien, Rochelle and their La Casita allies work to take down their evil crew one by one. Can they get the win? Find out in "La Casita Battlezone" and it'll be coming soon.**


	50. La Casita Battlezone

**Another 50th Chapter milestone for me? YAY! Thanks to all the fans and reviewers that believed in me and this story!**

Chapter 50: La Casita Battlezone

-ooo-

At the large temple, Shinato was talking to the gang about everything.

Kristen then replied, "So you tried to create a wife and ended making a evil fairy instead?"

The fairy lord nodded and replied, "Yes, Kristen. Me and the fairy Agents tried our best to make one, but we ended up creating Ruin, Queen of Obilvion! It was a mistake and when she tried to destroy the Sanctuary, we had her tied up and sent her butt through the portal that lead her into the Dark Realm. Not even Dark General Freed knows about it."

Tiffany nodded and replied," I'm guessing Dark General Freed tried the same damn thing and accidently created Demise, King of the Armageddon?"

Shinato sighed and replied, "Correct. He wanted a ruler to worship, so he and his crew tried and when they made that Fiend by accident, he was locked up as well. Then after about 3 months or so after both were locked up, Ruin and Demise got married and are living in the dark realm."

Kelly then replied, "That makes sense, because both require the same card to be summoned anyway."

"Indeed you are correct, my young friend. If either one of them try to leave, they'll suffer heavy pain and so they decided never to try."

Kelly then replied, "That's a good thing. We don't need them running on World Island."

Shinato pointed to nearby locked door and he replied, "Time for you to have your winnings, my young friend. Go forth."

Kristen walked to the door and it slid into the ground and a large brown treasure chest was right there and it opened up and Kristen looked inside and saw the key and 3 Duel Monsters cards and she grabbed them all and replied, "We have the final key now!"

The gang cheered as she looked at the cards and one of them was a copy of Xyz Evolution and she looked at the Xyz and she replied, "This is Arthur's evoloved form? Awesome."

She looked the final card and it was a fusion and one of its required monsters was her number monster and she replied, "What the?"

Shinato then replied, "That is a one of a kind card, like the Kenway Xyz you have. Use both with courage and power."

After she slid the cards and key into her pants pocket, a portal opeend up and Shinato replied, "This will lead you back to World Island. Good luck."

The gang waived to everyone as they all entered the portal and it closed up and Shinato sighed and replied, "Good luck, young ones."

-ooo-

The portal lead them to outside of Darrien's office and were waiting to head in and talk to him. Freed already made it back as soon he got the call that the gang was back on the Island once again.

Kristen then replied, "Can't wait to tell them the great news!"

The doors quickly opened up and Darrien was at his desk with Rochelle, Dirk and Sebastian behind him as well and they walked in and Rochelle ran to Rick and gave him a deep kiss on the lips and she smiled and replied, "Welcome back, hon."

"Glad to be back, babe."

They went to Darrien desk and he replied, "Got what we won, Kristen?"

She took the key out of his pocket and showed it to him and she nodded and replied, "Yes we did."

Darrien then replied," Hell ya! We just need to go where the hidden door that requires the needed keys are and we'll be to Edward Kenway's secret hiding area!"

Sebastian nodded and replied, "Very proud of all of your right now. You're all doing great."

Darrien opened one of his desk drawers up and took the map out and it began to glow and then a revealed a area east of the city and Darrien replied, "The hidden door is there. You kids rest up and in about a couple more days from now we'll head there and we'll find the door for ourselves.

They heard knocking at the door and Darrien replied, "Come on in."

The doors opened up and Walter and Freed where standing there and Darrien replied, "What's going on?"

Freed then replied, "You're not going to believe this, but the leader of the Dark Fangs is in our dining room with her kids and they want to talk to you, Darrien."

Darrien then replied, "Okay..then."

Kristen the replied, "This sounds really weird to me."

Darrien then replied, "Lets see what this about. All of you, come with me and Walter, watch over the map."

"Yes, sir."

He got up from his deck and everyone left his office while Walter went in and sat at Darrien's desk.

-ooo-

True about Walter announced, Tatyana and all of her kids were sitting at the large table and waiting for everyone. Tatyana told Archfiend General to stay behind and watch the mansion while they were gone."

Tyrone then replied, "This is making me nervous, mom. What if he has all of us arrested for our crimes on World Island?"

Tatyana sighed and replied, "I know, Tyrone. It may come down to that, but we have to make sure it stays okay."

Tamara nodded and replied, "That's the best we can do, mom."

The dining room opened up and everyone walked in and they all sat at the table infront of them and Darrien replied, "I'm Darrien Lasarido, the president and leader of World Island."

Tatyana nodded and replied, "I know, sir. I'm Tatyana Nejalason."

She pointed to her kids and replied, "These are my kids and a few of them you already met on the boat and around La Casita."

Darrien then replied, "I know them by heart now. Why'd you decide to come to my city?"

"I want to a issue a peace treaty with you and my group."

Darrien looked at her strangely and replied, "Okay then. Why is that?"

She sighed and replied, "I'm just tired of everything right now and its been tough for me and my family since my husband Theo died a few years and its getting too much for me and my kids right now."

"What about the troops you sent our way to stop us?"

"Most have left and its just me and my family now. I can help your city out with anything. Please accept my heart-filled apology, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Actually, I do."

They all looked at Darrien and he smiled and replied, "I accept. As long as you or your kids don't do anything to harm the city or anything, this will work our just fine for both of us, Tatyana."

"You have yourself a duel, Darrien."

They both shook hands and Trevor looked at Tiffany and replied, "I'm so sorry for being such a dick to you and your friends back on the boat."

Tiffany then replied, "Its all in the past and I accept your apology."

Darrien then replied, "Do you have a house?"

"Yes we do and its Edward Kenway's former mansion on the east side of the town."

Kristen then replied, "What mansion is that?"

Darrien then replied, "It's a mansion your grandfather took away from a former british soldier a very long time ago."

Tatyana then replied, "Its about 7:00 right now, so can we stay at your hotel?"

Darrien smiled and replied, "Of course you can. Rooms are on me tonight, but try to keep room service fees down to a little."

Tatyana then replied, "Thank you once again, sir. I have a former duelist Sparks and he's leading a army of Archfiend Soldiers, so you want to be aware of him and those fiends."

"Will do, madam. Thank you."

-ooo-

That night outside of the Southern gate, Sparks and his group of Archfiend Soldiers were ready to strike the city.

Sparks laughed and replied, "Time go get Tatyana and Darrien in this city! At first light, we invads this damn city!"

Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on each of their arms as they all faded away.

-ooo-

That next day, Darrien was having breakfast with the gang and Tatyana's family as well.

Kristrn looked at Trisha and replied, "That Steak and eggs was very good, Trisha. Well done."

She smiled at her and replied, "Thank you so much, Kristen."

Suddenly, Command Knight came into the dining hall and she replied, "Darrien, Sparks and a league of Soldiers are attacking the city!"

Darrien sighed and replied, "Knew it. Tatyana, stay here with your kids and hide from those idiots and me and my crew will take those losers down!"

Tatyana nodded as they quickly left the area.

-ooo-

Outside of the City, Archfiend Soldiers were attacking anyone in sight and each of Darrien's men were in duels and near the foutain, The Red Baron was dueling one of them. She had a 2 Cyber Harpie Ladies (ATK: 1,800 x3) and a Harpie Queen (ATK: 1,900) and the soldier 2 facedown monsters and it was the Red Baron's turn.

**(Archfiend Soldier LP: 3000 / Red Baron LP: 4200)**

The Red Baron drew a card and replied, "Cyber Harpie Ladies, attack!"

They flew in and a 2 puffy clouds appeared on both cards (DEF: 0 x2) and they harpies struck them with their claws and both scattered into puffs of vapor and the soldier replied, "When Cloudian Sheep Cloud is destroyed, I get 2 tokens per cloud!"

Suddenly, 4 tokens appeared (DEF: 0 x4).

"Queen, attack it."

She flew in and struck one of the tokens with its clawed hand and it scattered into vapor as well.

"Your turn now."

Archfiend Soldier drew a card and replied, "I now tribute my 3 tokens to bring out my Cloudian - Nimbusman!"

As the tokens faded away, a huge puffy cloud creature appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"For each water monster I tributed it for it, It gains a Fog Counter and 500 attack points apiece."

Suddenly, 3 balls of fog began to circle the large cloud (ATK: 1,000 - 2,500).

Red Baron groaned and replied, "Damn it."

"Now, attack one of her Harpies!"

The huge cloud creature puffed as much as it could and blew a burst of chilling air and it shot out and struck, bllowing the Harpie into a cloud of feathers **(Red Baron LP: 4200 - 3500).**

"There you go. I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn now."

Red Baron drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Harpies to defense and that'll end my turn now."

both knelt.

The soldier drew a card and replied, "I banish my Poison Cloud for my Cloudian Storm Dragon."

As he banished the creature, a windy dragon-like cloud appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Now, I summon my Sky Scout!"

As he sat the card down, the winged birdman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I activare my facedown Meteorain!"

Suddenly, the trap flipped up.

"Lets do it. Nimbusman and Scout, attack!"

The cloudian puffed up and it launched a brust of air and it struck, blowing one of the Harpie Queen to little pieces and Sky Scout struck with its claws, blowing her remaining harpie to little pieces as well.

"Attack her directly!"

The windy dragon opened its mouth and a burst of chilly air shot out and struck her down **(Red Baron LP: 3500 - 1000).**

"There you go. i end my turn now."

Red Baron drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Swift Birdman Joe appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Now, I banish the Breakthrough Skill I used earlier!"

Suddenly, Nimbusman began to puff up (ATK: 2,500 - 1,000).

"Now, I play Forbidden Chalice on your Dragon!"

Suddenly, it glowed as well (ATK: 1,000 - 1,400).

"Next, I summon my Phantom Gryphon!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty wind monster used by Tiffany appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Joe, attack that weaker one!"

The birdman flew and struck with its talons and the huge cloud scattered into a small clouds which evaporated.

"Gryphon, attack!"

The mighty winged beast roared as its shockwave struck, blowing Cloudian Storm Dragon to shards** (Soldier LP: 3000 - 900).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

The soldier drew a card and replied, "I play Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Unshaven Angeler appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I discarded it with Foolish Burial on my first turn. It counts as two tributes for a water monster, so I offer it for my Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon!"

As the fish vanished, a huge blue cloud-like creature appeared with one large eye (ATK: 3,000).

"Attack her monster!"

The eye began to glow as a huge burst of wind shot out and Joe knelt (DEF: 1,400) as the gust of wind blasted him into pixels and she quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

She drew a card.

"Your turn now."

Red Baron drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 wind monster to bring out Silpheed!"

As she banished a Flying Kamakari, the windy fairy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now summon my Birdface!"

As she sat the card down, the winged beast appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

All 3 monsters turned into green orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me..Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, nothing was seen at first..and then a Harpie Channeler appeared and it was a leash of a dragon (ATK: 2,000).

The soldier replied, "They can't take down my mighty Cloudian!"

She smiled and replied, "As long as she has a Xyz Material monster, she can attack directly!"

The fiend then replied, "Damn it."

"Attack and finish him off!"

The harpie aimed her scepter and the dragon let out a small burst of flames that shot out and struck the soldier **(Soldier LP: 900 - 0).**

Red Baron smiled and replied, "Goodbye!"

Suddenly, the fiend shattered into black shards and Darrien saw her duel and he replied, "Great dueling, girl!"

Red Baron nodded and replied, "Lets go."

They quickly ran.

Near the southern gate of the city, Sebastian was in a duel against a soldier. Sebastian had a Psychic Emperor (ATK: 2,400) and a Psychic Snail (ATK: 1,900) and the fiend had two facedown monsters and 1 card facedown.

**(Archfiend Soldier LP: 4100 - Sebastian LP: 9800)**

Sebastian then replied, "I won't use Snail's effect. Emperor, attack."

He began to glow and a burst of metal energy shot out and a dark warrior of somesorts appeared (DEF: 600) and was blown to atoms as the wave struck him.

"Psychic Snail, attack his other facedown monster."

Suddenly, it began to glow and a burst of mental energy shot out and a Dark Blade appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500) and the energy smashed the dark warrior to bits.

"Your turn now."

The soldier drew a card and replied, "Since I have only warriors in my graveyard, I can bring back The Immortial Bushi from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, the dark warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I tribute him for my Swamp Battleguard!"

As it vanished, the green-skinned ogre used by Joey Wheeler appeared with a battle cry (ATK: 1,800).

Sebastian then replied," There's a classic monster."

"Next, I activate Call of the Haunted to bring forth his bad-ass brother."

Suddenly, Lava Battleguard appeared (ATK: 1,550) and the brothers stared at each and nodded (ATK: 1,800 - 2,300) - (ATK: 1,550 - 2,050).

"Since there only warriors in my graveyard, I play Solidarity!"

Suddenly, the spell appeared and both began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 3,100) - (ATK: 2,050 - 2,850).

"Lets do it. Lava Battleguard, attack!"

The ogre went and slammed its club into the stomach of the Psychic Emperor and he let out a groan before he exploded into particles.

"Swamp, your turn!"

He went and slammed his club down hard, smashing Psychic Snail to pieces** (Sebastian LP: 9800 - 8150).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

The soldier drew a card and replied, "I summon my Battleguard Gardna!"

As he sat the card down, a white-skinned ogre holding a large shield appeared (ATK: 0) before he knelt (DEF: 2,000).

"Thanks to him, my Battleguard monsters cant't be attacked now. Lava Battleguard, attack!"

He went and a Doctor Cranium appeared on the card (DEF:100) before the ogre smashed the tiny psychic flat with it's club and he replied, "I'll drop 800 lifepoints."

He glowed **(Sebastian LP: 8150 - 7350) **as he took a card from his deck.

"Swamp, direct attack!"

The battleguard went in and slammed his weapon into his chest** (Sebastian LP: 7350 - 4250) **and then Sebeastian replied, "I activate Shock Draw."

He drew 3 cards.

"Its your turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "First, I play Mystical Space Typhoon first."

The storm began and tore the spell card to bits (ATK: 3,100 - 2,300) - (ATK: 2,850 - 2,050).

"Next, I summon Krebons."

As he sat the card down, the creepy dark psychic appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Next, I play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Magicial Android appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now equip Krebons with Synchro Boost."

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 1,200 - 1,700) - (LV: 2 - 3).

"Now, I tune both monsters together."

The jester let out a cackle as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Magicial Android, which turned into 5 stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Hyper Psychic Blaster."

As he sat the card down, the most powerful of the Psychic Synchro monsters had appeared (ATK: 3,000).

The soldier groaned and Replied," Damn it."

"Now, attack his Lava Battleguard."

The psychic aimed its pistols and fired bursts of energy that shot out and atomized the Battleguard and Swamp Battleguard raised his club in anger **(Soldier LP: 4100 - 3050).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

He drew a card and replied, "I'll keep the mode of Swampy and that'll end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and the psychic fired a burst of energy and Swamp Battleguard met the same fate as his brother a turn ago and its charred club fell to the ground and shattered into pixels **(Soldier LP: 3050 - 2350).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

The soldier drew a card and replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary."

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I tribute the token and Gardna for my Battleguard King!"

As the two monsters faded away, the battle king appeared (ATK: 3,000).

"Next, I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Dark Blade appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,500).

"I tribute him for his effect!"

As the warrior vanished, his huge club began to glow.

"I now play Banner of Courage!"

The banner appeared and began to glow (ATK: 3,000 - 3,200).

"Now, attack his monster and then him directly!"

The warrior went and slammed his giant weapon into the Psychic and small explosions began all over its armor before it exploded into globules of pure energy and then he swung his club and struck Sebastian down** (Sebastian LP: 4250 - 850).**

Soldier then replied, "Not even that little sissy girl Kristen was even able to get your lifepoints down that much. I end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "Maybe so, but at least she is a more noble duelist then you'll ever be, jackass. I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

The soldier drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Swamp Battleguard appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. King, attack!"

He went in and another Krebons appeared (DEF: 800) and a waver of purple energy blocked the warrior **(Sebastian LP: 850 - 50) **and then Swamp Battleguard struck it with his scepter, blasting the psychic into tiny shards.

"Your turn now, dude."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted."

Suddenly, Hyper Psychic Blaster appeared (ATK: 3,000).

"I now activate my facedown and it's Assault Mode Activate."

The trap flipped up and the huge psychic began to glow and then it looked even more powerful then before (ATK: 3,500).

"Meet the mighty _**Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode**_."

The fiend took a step back and replied, "Damn it."

"Blast his Swamp Battleguard into next year."

The psychic fired its energy bursts from its cannons and they shot out and struck, reducing the Battleguard to a hot pile of ash **(Soldier LP: 2350 - 650).**

"When its Assault mode form destroys a monster, I gain Lifepoints equal to its attack and you take damage equal to its attack, so goodbye."

Suddenly, Sebastian began to glow **(Sebastian LP: 50 - 1850) **and then another burst shot out and struck the soldier down **(Soldier LP: 650 - 0).**

Sebastian nodded and replied, "See ya."

The Soldier raised his sword and replied, "Sparks will get you all!"

Suddenly, he shattered into pixels and then he saw Rochelle ran to him and she replied, "Knock a soldier down?"

Sebastian nodded and replied, "No big deal of a duel either. How about you?"

"I finished one off as well. He managed to summon a Black Skull Dragon, but I managed to summon my Topaz and I got his power high enough to slice through his dragon and his remaining points. Dirk also kicked the ass of one of them too. Now, I can't find dad."

Sebastian then replied, "Lets go look for him."

-ooo

In the town's square, Darrien was facing down Sparks while citizens were crowded around them.

Sparks then replied, "I win, you and your staff leave forever and if I lose, I'll leave for good? Deal?"

He sighed and replied, "If it'll get you the hell away from this city, then I accept your wager."

Both duelists activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Sparks LP: 8000 - Darrien LP: 8000)**

Darrien drew a card and replied, "It is my town, so I go first. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I summon my Denko Sekka!"

As he sat the card down, a female warrior-like thunder monster appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Since I don't have any facedown cards, neither of us can actvate or set spell or trap cards! Attack his facedown monster!"

The warrior swung his sword and a burst of light shot out and a Skelengel appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the light burst atomized it and he drew a card.

"I'm taking your machines down one after another! I end my turn now."

_Wait to this fool sees that this is not my Cyber Dragon deck at all. He'll get a suprise._,Darrien thought to himself as he stareed at his duel disk.

Sparks then replied, "You giving up on me already, dude?"

Darrien drew a card and replied, "You wish, dummy. I activate Reinforcements of the Army."

He took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "Next I bring froth Jain, Lightsworn Paladin!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty female warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Sparks then replied, "Wait, this isn't your Cyber Dragon deck!"

Darrien nodded and replied, "Of course not, you fool! This is my deceased wife's famous Lightsworn beatdown dack she was fond of in her days as a duelist. When Jain, attacks, she gains 300 attack!"

She went in and slashed the thunder warrior with his sword and then she shattered into sparks of light **(Sparks LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"There you go. Since she's no longer a problem, I'll set a couple of cards and then I'll send the top cards of my deck away for her effect."

She took the top 2 cards and discarded them.

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster of my own and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I summon my Garoth, Lighsworn Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the gold weaponed warrior appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Jain, you first!"

She flew in first and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (DEF:800) and was blown to shards as the attack struck her down and then a Batteryman CC appeared (ATK: 0).

"Your kidding me, right? Attack his Batteryman!"

Garoth went in and struck it and then it collapsed into small pieces and Sparks quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

He drew a card.

"Saved yourself, I guess. I discard the top two cards of my deck for Jain."

He did so and replied, "Since Garoth is on the field and every time I have to mill my deck for a lightsworn ability, I have to discard two more cards and if any are Lightsworns, I can draw a card."

He milled two more cards and replied, "Neither are. I end my turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I play Battery Charger."

As he glowed** (Sparks LP: 7800 - 7300), **the small battery creature appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now play Inferno Reckless Summon!"

Suddenly, two more appeared (ATK: 0 x3 - ATK: 3,000 x3) and then a 2nd Jain appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Now, vaporize her monsters!"

The hands of all 3 of the creatures opened up and a burst of light shot out and struck, atomizing all 3 warriors **(Darrien LP: 8000 - 4450).**

"Your turn now, dude."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Dichtomy."

He took a Jain, Skelengel and a Luminia, Lightsworn Summoner and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards and then he replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The first batteryman fired its attack and a large wolf appeared on the card (DEF: 100) and was blown to atoms and Darrien smiled and replied, "That was my Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter! Say goodbye to one of your Batterys that didn't attack!"

Suddenly, the wolf appeared and it went and grabbed one of the Batteryman in its jaw and made a hard bite and the battery broke apart (ATK: 3,000 x2 - 2,000 x2) and he took the top 3 cards of his deck and discarded and he smiled and replied, "One of the cards I discarded was a Wulf, Lightsworn Beast!"

Suddenly, a mighty beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"Damn it. I'll play Swords of Revealing Light."

Suddenly, the wall of swords appeared.

"Thats my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Glorius Illusion!"

Suddenly, Jain appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Now, I summon my Lyla, Lightsworn Sorcerer!"

As he sat the down, the female mage appeared (ATK: 1,700)..

"I'll switch her postion to destroy your Swords!"

As she knelt (DEF: 200), each of the swords shattered to bits.

"Now, I overlay my Lyla and Jain!"

Both Lightsworns turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn!"

As he sat the card down, a beautiful woman with a beautiful owl by her side appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Dad!", Rochelle's voice was heard.

He turned around and his daughter the gang finally arrived in the crowd and Kristen sighed and replied, "Should of known it would be Darrien dueling him."

Tiffany looked at the two monsters Darrien had and replied, "What the heck is this? I thought he used a Cyber Dragon deck."

Rochelle smiled and replied, "I know this deck. Dad is using my mom's Lightsworn deck that won her many of tournaments and that Xyz right there is one of the rarest Lightsworn monsters in the game too. She's won major tournament in her days as a duelist. I really miss her dueling now. This brings back a memory of my mom right now."

"Very true, , attack!"

The mighty Lightsworn went and struck with its weapon, blowing one of the Batterys to pieces.

"Minerva, take out his last one."

She aimed her staff and a burst of light shot and struck, smashing the final one of its kind to bits** (Sparks LP: 7300 - 6200).**

"There you go. I activate Supermacy Berry."

He glowed** (Darrien LP: 4450 - 6450) **and then she sighed and replied, "Much better. I end my turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and Play Fires of Doomsday."

Suddenly, two black-smoked tokens appeared (DEF: x2).

Darrien drew a card and replied, "Lightsworns, attack those tokens."

The two lightsworns went in and struck both tokens and both vanished into a puff of black smoke.

"Your turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up."

As she did so, a tiny and cute battery-like creature appeared (ATK: 100).

"When Batteryman Micro-Cell is flipped up, I can Special Summon a Batteryman from my deck and I choose my Batteryman D."

Suddenly, a larger and bulkier battery with a large one on it appeared (DEF: 1,900).

"Next, I tribute my Micro-Cell for my Batteryman Charger."

As the tiny thunder monster vanished, a larger orange-metaled batteryman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"When Summoned, I can Special Summon a weaker Batteryman from my deck and I choose my 2nd Batteryman D."

Suddenly, another of the battery monsters appeared (DEF: 1,900).

"Now, charger gains 300 ATK for each Thunder monster on the field."

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,700).

She opened her FIeld Slot and replied, "I now activate the field spell card Thunder Valley!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the town square turned into a grassy valley and black stormy clouds appeared above them.

"This field spell gives my monsters all 300 attack and defense points!"

Suddenly, all 3 Batteryman began to glow (ATK: DEF: 1,900 x2 - 2,200) and then charger began to glow (ATK: 2,700 - 3,000).

"Next, I equip one of the D's with Heart of Clear Water."

Suddenly, a pendant appeared around its neck.

"Batteryman D's effects forbids you from attacking any Thunder monster, except them."

Kelly then replied, "Don't tell me thats a lock."

Tiffany shook her head and replied, "Not at the least bit. Since it says on their card except for itself, either one can be attacked."

"Whatever you say. Charger, attack her Xyz!"

The thunder began to glow and a burst of electricity shot and struck her down and she let out a weak cry before she exploded into globules of light **(Darrien LP: 6450 - 5450).**

Sparks smiled and replied, "You can use her effect, but you can't target my monsters thanks to to my Valley protecting them! I end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I activate Solar Recharge."

The spell card appeared.

"Now, I discard 1 Lightsworn draw 2 cards and then mill 2 cards."

He took a monster called Jemis Lightsworn Mender and discarded it and drew 2 new cards and then he discarded two cards and then he replied, "I had to discard a equip called Lightsworn Sabre and it equips to a Lightsworn monster!"

Suddenly, a long sword appeared in Wulf's hand (ATK: 2,100 - 2,900).

"Now, attack his unequipped D!"

The beast-warrior went and jammed his sword into the battery and it burst into a shower of sparks (ATK: 3,000 - 2,700)

"There you go. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lightning Rod Lord."

As he sat the card down, the boney thunder monster appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 2,000) - (ATK: 2,700 - 3,000).

"Lets do it. Charger, attack!"

The battery creature flew in and Darrien smiled and replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The trap flipped up and a dust storm and blasted the field spell to pieces, returning to the town square (ATK: 3,000 - 2,700) - (DEF: 2,200 - 1,900)

"No, STOP!"

It was too late. The creature flew and he got his sword and struck, cleaving Charger right down the middle The pieces sparked and shattered to bits **(Sparks LP: 6200 - 6000).**

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I'll activate my Monster Reincarnation."

As he discarded a Realm of Light field spell, he took his Jain back and then she appeared on the card (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Jain, attack!"

She flew in (ATK: 1,800 - 2,100) and she struck with her sword, smashing the final Batteryman D to pieces with her sword.

"Wulf, attack!"

The beast-warrior flew in and struck with the sword, blowing the boney creature into a pile of charred bones **(Sparks LP: 6000 - 4800).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and I'll mill two cards for Jain's effect."

He send the 2 cards to the graveyard and then he replied, "Your turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I banish two Batteryman to special summon my Batteryman Industrial Strength."

As he took his MIcro-Cell and Charger and banished both, a huge bulky machine-like battery appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"I'll now set a monster and I'll banish a thunder monster to destroy you Sabre and Wulfl!"

As he took one of his Batteryman D's and banished them, the huge machine launched a huge burst of electricity and it shot out and blew the sword to bits and also blasted Wulf to atoms.

"Now, give her Jain a jumpstart!"

The battery shot its electric blast again and the warrior was blown into triangles as the attack struck her** (Darrien LP: 5450 - 4650).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I activate my Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Jain appeared once more (ATK: 1,800).

"I now summon my Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn!"

As he sat the card down, a mighty warrior appeared with his sword (ATK: 1,700).

"Now, I tune both of my monsters together!"

The warrior's weapon began to glow as it split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Jain, which turned into 4 white stars as well.

"I Synchro Summon..Light End Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a huge and beautiful dragon of pure light appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,600).

Rochelle then replied, "Good move, dad."

"Now, I'll attack your Battery!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 2,600 - 2,100) and then so did the huge batteryman (ATK: 2,600 - 1,100) and a burst of light came out of the dragon's mouth before it shot out and struck the huge battery and sparks flew from where the attack struck it and then it exploded into globs of slag **(Sparks LP: 4800 - 3800).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster and it'll be your turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dawn Knight."

As he sat the card down, a warrior with glowing armor appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Lets do it. Light End Dragon, attack!"

He fired its attack and a burst of light shot out and a Tripwire Beast appeared on the card (DEF: 1,400) and was blown into fragments as the attack struck it down.

"Dawn Knight, attack!"

The mighty warrior went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the warrior sliced it apart with his sword and both discarded what was left in their hand and drew 5 cards and then Darrien replied, "Your turn now."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse the two Thunder Dragons in my hand together!"

As they merged together, Two-Headed Thunder Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Next, I summon my Thunder Knight!"

As he sat the card own, a knight of thunder appeared (ATK: 1,300 - 2,100).

Kristen then replied, "Man, he's getting some good cards."

"Lets do it. Thunder Knight, attack!"

He flew and struck with his sword, blasting Dawn Knight into pixels.

"Attack his Light End Dragon!"

The horns of the dragon began as it launched a burst of electricity and it shot out and struck the dragon and it let out a weak roar of pain before it exploded into pixels **(Darrien LP: 4650 - 2950).**

"There you go. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and he smiled and replied, "Since I have 4 or more different-named Lightsworns in my graveyard, It is time to summon the LIghtsworn's true Guardian!"

As he sat the card down, the legendary Judgment Dragon appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 3,000).

Kristen smiled and replied, "Yea, girl!"

"I'll drop 1000 lifepoints to destroy your monsters!"

As Darrien began to glow **(Darrien LP: 2950 -1950)**, The huge dragon let out a huge burst of burning light and it launched and struck. Thunder Knight was blown to pieces quickly and then the fiery light struck the dragon roared as the burning light literally melted the dragon's skin, reducing it to a skeleton of the huge dragon! The bones then collapsed into a pile of dust.

"Attack him directly!"

The dragon shot out its burning light and it shot out and struck the spirit down **(Sparks LP: 3800 - 800).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and a monster and I'll mill 4 cards for my Dragon's effect."

He did so and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Kelly then replied, "I wonder how many cards he has left in his deck."

Rochelle then replied, "After getting to this point, I bet he at least 12 to 14 more cards left to use."

Tiffany then replied, "Gang, he'll be just fine."

Sparks drew a card and replied, "I'll play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Two-Headed Thunder Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Next, I play Burden of the Mighty!"

Suddenly, Judgment dragon let our a roar (ATK: 3,000 - 2,200).

"Attack it now!"

The dragon roared as another burst of electricity shot out and struck the dragon and it let out a roar of pain before it exploded into a huge fiery burst of light that blinded everyone for a few moments **(Darrien LP: 1950 - 1350).**

Kelly then replied, "Not even his Judgment Dragon can do the trick!"

Tiffany then replied, "With a Lightsworn deck, he can just summon another one."

Darrien looked at them and replied, "That is my only copy of Judgment Dragon, I'm afraid."

Rochelle then replied, "Even if it is, You can beat this guy, dad! Don't give up!"

"I will never give up, Rochelle."

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Darrien drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown Luminia, Lightsworn Summoner up!"

As he did so, a beautiful woman wearing a white gown appeared (ATK: 1,000 - 700).

"Next, I'll discard a card to bring out my Raiden again!"

As he discarded a Ehren, Lightsworn Monk to his graveyard, the mighty tuner appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 1,300).

"Next, I tune them together!"

Raiden raised his weapon into the air as he split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Luminia, which turned into 3 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon.._**Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn**_!"

As she sat the card down, a warrior riding a mighty dragon appeared (ATK: 2,600 - 1,900).

"Now, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The spell card appeared and blasted the Burden card to bits (ATK: 1,900 - 2,600).

Sparks then replied, "Nice, but my Dragon is tougher!"

"Not anymore. I activate Michael's effect! I pay 1000 lifepoints to banish a card of my choice!"

As he glowed again (Darrien LP: 1350 - 350), he pointed his sword and a burst of light shot out and struck the dragon and it roared in pain before it exploded into shards.

Sparks then replied, "No, me and my army was so close!"

"Whatever, dimwit. Attack him directly!"

He pointed his weapon and a burst of light shot out from the sword and the dragon's mouth and it shot out and struck the spirit down** (Sparks LP: 800 - 0) **and then the crowd cheered for Darrien and his win.

Rochelle sighed and replied, "It was good to see this deck in action again."

Sparks then replied, "I'm outta here!"

Darrien then replied, "Actually, you're not."

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared nearby and Darrien replied, "This will banish you to the dark realm forever! With this portal, you will never be able to leave! Goodbye for good!"

He tried to run, but he lost his footing and he was sucked into the portal and it closed up and Darrien then replied, "Good riddance to him."

Rochelle ran up to and replied, "Great dueling, dad!"

Darrien then replied, "Thanks, Rochelle. It felt good to use this deck and I'm thinking about using both decks as my main decks for now on."

"Mom would of loved your decision, dad."

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Thunder Knight

Thunder/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

This card gains 400 ATK for each face-up Thunder monster on the field.

_Note: This card was used by Thunder in the Yugioh GX episode "Taken by Storm (Part 1)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Battleguard Gardna

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

When Summoned: Switch its battle postion. As long as this card remains on the field: all "Battleguard" monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects controllled by your opponent.

Thunder Valley / Field Spell Card

Image: a green-grassed valley under a dark and stormy sky.

All Thunder-type monsters you control gain 300 ATK &amp; DEF and cannot be targeted by your opponents card effects. If this card is removed from the field: Add 1 Thunder-type monster from your deck to your and this effect can only be used once per turn.

-ooo-

**Sparks is gone for good. In the next chapter, they find out where the hideout entrance finally is and they head towards it and as they get closer to it,. Dark Valkyria appears for one more duel with the deck Kelly has lost twice to and she wants one last duel with Kelly and she accepts and Dark Valkyria uses a different deck this time around. Can Kelly finally shut her up for good? Find out in "The Final Frightmare" and it'll be coming soon.**


	51. The Final Frightmare

_**Note:** A bunch of cards in this chapter will be going by their japanese names._

Chapter 51: The Final Frightmare

-ooo-

Everyone was back in the dining room of the main building, talking about what just happened.

Rochelle smiled and replied, "Mom had one of the best decks ever, dad."

Darrien smiled at his daughter and replied, "She really did, Rochelle. No wonder she won alot a duels with it and I'm so glad I got to use the deck myself as well."

Tatyana then replied, "I always had a trouble with his attitude when he was one of my soldiers. Should of never brought him in at all."

"Nothing to worry about now, Tatyana. Let's just continue on and head towards the final fortress."

"Where is it, actually?"

"Edward Kenway's old hideout."

Tatyana looked at him with shock in her eyes and Darrien replied, "What's wrong, Tatyana?"

Trisha then replied, "We've been actually living in the place alot."

Tatyana sighed sadly and replied, "I'm so sorry about this. The place the Edward Kenyway hid in while he was in this island and we took it over as a common hideout."

"Its okay, Tatyana."

She looked at Darrien and he sighed and replied, "No worries at all, my dear. It'll be long as it's one piece, everything can easily be forgiven."

"Last we left, it was still and my top soldier Archfiend General was in watching over the place."

"So it's settled. Tomorrow morning, we all head there because the entrance to Kenway's hideen area somewhere beneath this island is behind a door that requires the 6 cards we have."

Tatyana smiled and replied, "Sounds good to me too, Darrien."

"I knew you wouldn't mind that all."

-ooo-

Late that night outside of La Casita's east gate in a dark area of a forest, Dark General Freed and his two duelists were staring down at the city.

Dark Freed then replied," That witch is with Darrien now. What do we do now?"

Dark Valkyria then replied, "Since they're inside of the city right now, I can head to her mansion and take it over."

Dark Grepher nodded and replied, "That is a really good plan, Valkyria. With that under our control, we'll be good to go."

Dark Freed looked at her and replied, "Since you'll probably having a duel with Kelly, you should use that special we've been working on for a while now to use in the duel, my dear."

Valkyria nodded as she held up the disk that held her Fluffal Fright deck and it vanished without a trace and then a new duel disk appeared on her arm and she replied, "The deck is ready. With those new cards added, i'll be unstoppable in my duels to come."

She vanished into a cloud of black smoke and Dark Grepher then replied, "What deck is using, sir?"

"Remember those monsters used by Jaden at that certain time while he was at the Academy?"

Grepher smiled evily and replied, "Ah, those cards. She'll be crushed by those cards quickly."

"We'll see if that does happen."

-ooo-

Late that night, Tatyana's son Trevor was in a duel with the fnal soldier that quickly left after he saw Sparks being defeated and banished. Trevor had a Jinzo (ATK: 2,400) and a facedown monster as well facedown card and the soldier had 1 facedown monster and 1 facedown card and it was Trevor's turn.

(Soldier LP: 3500 - Trevor LP: 4300)

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery android soldier appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Jinzo, attack his facedown monster!"

The android fired its trademark attack and a beautiful women appeared on the card (DEF: 1,400) before the blast blew her atoms and he replied, "When Tsukuyomi is flipped, one of your monster goes facedown and iI choose your Jinzo!"

Suddenly, the android vanished and was replaced with a facedown card and then Trevor replied, "Whatever. Attack his facedown monster!"

He aimed his arm and a burst of bullets shot out and a Flame Ruler appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) before the bullets did nothing to it and he replied, "Damn it. I flip my Jinzo up again!"

As he did so, Jinzo reappeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Your turn now."

Soldier drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Flame Ruler for my Hino-Kago-Tsuchi!"

As the fiery ruler vanished, the most power of the spirits appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Next, I banish my Asura Priest you destroyed earlier for my Izanagi!"

As he banished the spirit, the fairy priest appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I now activate my facedown Rush Recklessly!"

Suddenly, the priest began to glow (ATK: 2,200 - 2,900).

"Lets do it. Izanagi, attack his Knight!"

He went in and jammed his staff into it's chest and then the machine shattered to pieces.

"Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, attack!"

The fiery Spirit went and punched the android and the flames covered the tall android until it melted into a pile of molten metal **(Trevor LP: 4300 - 2700).**

"Your turn now."

He discarded the 3 cards in his hand due to the spirit's ability and then he drew a new card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and he replied, "Yes! I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Jinzo reappeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Robotic Knight appeared (DEF: 1,800).

"Now, I summon my Effect Veiler!"

As he sat the card down, the winged spellcaster appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now tune her with Robotic Knight!"

The tuner began glow as she split into 1 white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Robotic Knight, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Ally of Justice Catastor!"

As she sat the card down, the imfamous monster destroy of the spirit monsters appeared (ATK: 2,200).

The soldier groaned and replied, "Shit."

"Darn right. Jinzo, attack!"

The machine fired its trademark attack and it shot out and struck, blowing Izanagi into a shower of pixels **(Soldier LP: 3500 - 3300).**

"Catastor, attack!"

Its head began glow as a burst of energy shot out and struck the Spirit in the chest and he groaned before he exploded into a shower of fiery cinders &amp; smoke.

"There you go.I End my turn now."

The soldier drew a card and then he pushed a button his duel disk and he replied, "Screw this damn duel! I'm out of here!"

He turned around and began to flee and he didn't know that Jinzo was still there and the android looked at Trevor and he nodded as he fired its trademark attack and shot out and struck, blowing the 5th and final soldier to shards before he could even reach the gate and then the machine vanished and Trevor smiled and replied," That takes care of our problem with those soldiers now."

He turned around and started to head back to the hotel.

-ooo-

That next day Darrien and Tatyana's group was heading back to the mansion to find where entrance to the cave was.

Darrien then replied, "So, you've been living here and you never knew of any kind of entrance was even here?"

Tatyana then replied, "I didn't even know about anything about this place until we found out about it. We never remodeled it because we wanted to make sure it stayed the same throughout its years, Darrien. We did what what we could."

"That's quite okay, my friend."

They got closer and then saw Archfiend General on the ground and Trisha replied, "Mom, its the general!"

They quickly ran to him and Tatyana replied, "General, what happened?"

The fiend groaned and replied, "Sorry, I failed you. Some duel spirit came in and took over the fortress and she dueled me and I lost."

Kelly then replied, "Who's the spirit?"

"It was...it was.."

Before he got a chance to say who it was, he dissolved into partciles of light that flew into the air and Tatyana replied, "Thank you for all your help, General."

"How sweet!", Dark Valkyria's said.

Kelly groaned and replied, "Great, it had to be HER!"

They saw the main doors and they opened up and the evil fairy walked out of it and she replied, "Hello."

Kelly then replied, "You defeated the general, I'm guessing?"

She nodded nad replied,"Of course it was me, silly girl. Who else would be THAT evil to do so?"

Kelly then replied, "Whatever. What do you want?"

The fairy then replied, "One last duel. I have a new deck now and if you win, I'll never bug you again and if you lose, you'll be banished to the dark dimension with no return."

Kelly then replied, "If it'll finally get you away from me, I accept!"

Everyone spread around them as they both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Dark Valkyria LP: 8000 - Kelly LP: 8000)**

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Alexandrite Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the jewel dragon of light appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Now, attack his facedown monster!"

The dragon let out a burst of light and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and was blown to shards as the attack it and he drew a card.

"Your turn now, witch."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I activate Reinforcements of the Army to get a warrior from my deck."

She did so and then she replied, "I activate Dark Fusion!"

The spell card appeared.

Kristen then replied, "I think she's changed her a deck."

"No shit, sherlock! I use it fuse the Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Clayman in my hand!"

As the two heroes appeared and merged together, a evil form of Mudballman appeared and it looked more like a humanoid made of mud with hardened mud-like arms as well (DEF: 3,000).

"Meet the mighty Evil Hero Quaq!"

Tiffany then replied, "A Villian using villian-like monsters? Makes sense."

"Quag can attack while in faceup defense mode as well and its attack is its defense score. Attack his Alexandrite Dragon!"

The muddy hero swung its fist and a burst of mud struck, blowing Alexandrite Dragon to shards **(Kelly LP: 8000 - 7000).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I summon my Opticlops!"

As she sat the card down, the one-eyed ogre appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Quag, attack!"

He launched its mud attack and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) before the mud attack melted the dragon down and then a 2nd one appeared and then Optclops charged and struck, blowing the 2nd dragon to pixels and a small blue-skinned dragon appeared (ATK: 100).

"This is my Attachment Dragon."

"Whatever you say. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "First, I play Stamping Destruction!"

The dragon flew into the air and its feet landed on the ground and a shockwave shot out and blew her facedown Bark of a Dark Ruler to shards **(Dark Valkyria LP: 8000 - 7500)**.

"Now, I use Attachment Dragon's effect to equip it to your fiend."

Suddenly, the dragon flew in and landed on the shoulder of the fiend.

"That dragon allows me to attack switch its postion!"

Suddenly, it stood up (ATK: 1,900).

"Now, I play Ancient Rules!"

Suddenly, Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I"ll set a monster and I'll attack your Fusion!"

The dragon launched its attack and struck, blowing Quag into globs of mud that flew all over the ground and then the small dragon let out a small roar before vanishing as well **(Dark Valkyria LP: 7500 - 7000).**

"We have a tie now. I end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "So we do. I'll switch Opticlops to defense and then I"ll set a new monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Dragonute!"

As he sat the card down, the dragon warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets do it. Attack his Optilcops, Dragonute!"

The dragon went and struck with his axe, cleaving the Fiend in twain with a swipe of his axe. The two pieces shattered to little bits and then the dragon warrior knelt (DEF: 1,200).

"Red Eyes, attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of a flames and a boulder with a face on appeared (DEF: 0) and was blown to dust as the flames struck it and Dark Valkyria replied, "That was a Galeb Duhr. You draw a card and then I get to activate a Field Spell from my deck!"

As Kelly drew a card, Dark Valkyria took a card from her and activated it and she replied, "Time to head to Evil City!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the area turned into a broken down and attacked form of Skyscraper and Kristen looked around and replied, "I didn't know Evil Heros had a Field spell of their own."

Tatyana then replied, "Me neither, girl."

"Now I discard a monster called Evil Hero Hellheart to the graveyard to add a Dark Fusion or Dark Calling from my deck to my hand!"

She did so and replied, "Next, I play Soul Resurrection!"

Suddenly, Clayman reappeared (DEF: 2,000).

"Now, I play Dark Fusion to fuse Clayman with my Sparkman that's in my hand!"

As the two heroes merged together, the evil form of Thunder Giant appeared (ATK: 2,400 - 2,700).

"Now, I'll use Lightning Giant's effect to send your monster away!"

He opened his hands and a burst of electricity shot out and the dark dragon and it roared before it exploded into shards.

"Now, attack her monster!"

The fiend launched its attack and a burst of electricity shot out again, atomizing Axe Dragonute.

"I'll set a card and it'll be your turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I activate Jar of Avarice!"

She took both Dark Fusions, Clayman, Sparkman and Soul Resurrection and shuffled the cards into her deck and drew a new one and then she replied, "I equip my fiend with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The fiend's claws began to glow.

"Let's see what you're hiding!"

The fiend launched its attack and a Two-Headed Behemoth appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and was blown into pixels as the attack struck it **(Kelly LP: 7000 - 5800).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

As she did so, the dragon appeared again.

Kristen then replied," Sis, you can do it!"

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I now I can, sis. I tribute my Behemoth for my Strong Wind Dragon!"

As the dragon vanished, the large green-skinned dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400 - 3,150).

Rick then replied, "Yea, sis!"

"Now, attack!"

The dragon flapped its wings and a huge burst of wind shot out and struck the fiendish fusion and it exploded into a shower of sparks **(Dark Valkyria LP: 7000 - 6550).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "Damn you. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your facedown monster!"

The dragon flapped it's wings and the huge windstorm began and a Clayman appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and was blown to shards as the windstorm got too much for it **(Dark Valkyria LP: 6550 - 5400).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sparkman!"

As she sat the card down, the hero of light appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I Now play Dark Fusion to fuse him with Bladedge that's in my hand!"

As the two merged together, a fiend covered in blades appeared (ATK: 2,600 - 2,900).

"Meet the mighty Evil Hero Deathvice!"

Kristen then replied, "She's using alot of them that Jaden never did when he was the supreme king."

"Next, I discard a card to halve your monsters current ATK and you take damage equal to the amount lost!"

As she took a Evil Hero Hell Brat and discarded it, the dragon let out a annoyed roar (ATK: 3,150 - 1,575) and she began to glow** (Kelly LP: 5800 - 4225).**

"Now, attack it!"

The evil hero went in and sliced into the dragon with its many blades, blowing the dragon to pixels **(Kelly LP: 4225 - 2900).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Red Eyes Black Dragon apppeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Next, I play Polymerization to fuse it with my Versago the Destroyer that's in my hand and it'll be a Meteor Dragon!"

As the two dragons merged together, the mighty Meteor Black Dragon appeared (ATK: 3,500).

"Lets play my 2nd Stamping Destruction!"

The dragon slammed its fiery feet into the ground and a earthquake began and reduced the evil city to rubble **(Dark Valkyria LP: 5400 - 4900) **(ATK: 2,900 - 2,600).

"Now, smash that guy up!"

The dragon launched a barrage of fiery meteors and they shot out and smashed Deathvice to little pieces **(Dark Valkyria LP: 4900 - 4000).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "Yea, baby! I summon my Lancer Windwurm!"

As he sat the card down, the lance-wieldling dragon appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The dragon warrior went in and Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and he jammed its spear into the jar and shattered into tiny pieces of pottery** (Dark Valkyria LP: 4000 - 2800) **and both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards and Kelly smiled and replied, "Finish her off!"

The dragon launched a burst of fiery meteors and they shot out..and a wall of Kuribohs intercepted the attack and obliterated the furry wall quickly and Kelly groaned nad replied, "So close. I end my turn now."

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I summon my Phantom Skyblaster!"

As he sat te card down, the winged fiend appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"Now, I get a token for each monster I have."

Suddenly, suddenly, a smaller form of Skyblaster appeared (ATK: 0).

"Now, I play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddnely, a beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"Now, I tribute all 3 of my Fiend's to summon the most powerful in the game!"

As the 3 monsters faded away into nothing, a huge blue-skinned Fiend with sharp large claws and it looked like the evil form of Obelisk the Tormentor (ATK: 4,000).

"Meet the mighty _**Raviel, Lord of Phantasams**_!"

Kelly gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Tatyana then replied, "One of the Sacred Beasts!"

Trisha nodded and replied, "Explains where Lord of the Lamp got his Hamon."

"Now, attack his Meteor Black Dragon!"

He swung his fist and struck the huge dragon in the chest and it roared in pain before it exploded into a fiery cloud smoke and drops of magma fell to the ground in a fiery rain **(Kelly LP: 2900 - 2300).**

Dark Valkyria laughed and replied, "You'll never beat me, little girl! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I"ll switch my Lindwurm to defense and then I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

The Dragon warrior knelt (DEF: 1,300).

Dark Valkyria drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Grave Restriction!"

The trap flipped up.

"With this trap on the field, I declare a monster type and as long as it remains on the field, we can't special summon that type from our graveyard at any time and I choose Dragons!"

Kristen groaned and replied, "This won't be easy."

"Now, I summon my Lancer Archfiend!"

As she sat the card down, the skull-headed fiendish knight appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Trevor groaned and replied, "I know that monster by heart. Kelly is in serious trouble now."

Tiffany then replied, "He's right, gang. This could be the duel's end right here.

"Its been fun, but It's time to go! Crush the life out of her dragon and END THIS DUEL!"

The fiend went in and slammed its fist down, crushing the dragon flat as can be **(Kelly LP: 2300 - 0).**

Rick then replied, "No damn way this can be the end. No, no, no!"

Tatyana then replied, "I'm sorry this had to happen."

Kelly looked at the group and smiled and replied, "What had to happen? I'm still here."

Dark Valkyria looked at her and replied, "How the hell are you still in this duel, kid?"

She pointed to her trap and she replied, "This is my trap Relay Soul. When my lifepoints hit zero, I can special summon any monster from my hand and as long as that monsters remains on the field, I don't lose the duel."

Suddenly, a 2nd Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400) -** (Kelly LP: X)**

"If that special summoned monster is destroyed, you'll win the duel."

"Damn it. Attack his facedown monster, Lancer!"

He went in and a Golem Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and the attack did nothing to it **(Dark Valkyria LP: 2800 - 2400) **and she replied, "Next turn, your dragon is done for and then you'll be done for as well! I end my turn now."

Kelly drew a card and replied, "I never got to use this badass card until now! I activate Dragon's Mirror!"

As she took her Lancer Windwurm, Attachment Dragon, Meteor Black Dragon and her Strong Wind Dragon asnd as they and Golem Dragon vanished, the mighty and powerful _**Five-Headed Dragon**_ appeared and each of its heads made a mighty roar (ATK: 5,000).

Kristen then replied, "Yea, girl!"

Dark Valkyria then replied, "Raviel is doomed."

Kelly smiled and replied, "Yes, but That's not my target!"

Dark Valkyria looked puzzled for a moment..but then she noticed her Lancer Archfiend and she groaned and replied, "Shit."

"This is for all the crap you've put me and my family through, you ugly skank! Attack that Archfiend and end this!"

The dragon roared as it launched its mighty attack and it shot out and it exploded near the fiend, sending charred bones all over the ground **(Dark Valkyria LP: 2400 - 0).**

Darrien then replied, "She did it!"

Raviel let out a weak cry as smoke started to come out of its body and then it shattered into pxiels from the top to bottom then a portal appeared near her and she replied, "No!"

Before she got a chance to run, she was absorbed into the portal and it closed up and Kelly sighed and replied, "Good riddance to rubbish like her."

Tatyana then replied, "Let's head on in."

As they did so, Kelly saw Valkyria's disk had dropped to the ground and she went it and grabbed the deck and extra deck that was inside of it and she grabbed both and she replied, "Darrien, you might want to store this."

She took Raviel's card and handed it to him and he grabbed it and replied, "I'll put it with Hamon, my friend. The deck and extra deck is yours."

She nodded as she slid both decks into her pants pocket.

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Relay Soul / Normal Trap Card

Image: Same as the OCG/TCG art.

Activate only when your Life Points become 0. Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. You lose the Duel if and only if the Special Summoned monster is destroyed.

_**Note: **__this card was used by Yami Yugi in the Yugioh episode "A Duel with Dartz (Part 5)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode (The anime effect is used because its better then the TCG/OCG effect)._

Attachment Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Wind/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/1 Star

When this card is Summoned, equip this card as an Equip Card to a monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, you can change that monster's battle position.

_**Note: **__This card was used by a Nightshroud-controlled Atticus in the Yugioh GX episode "Doomsday Duel (Part 1)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Galeb Duhr

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

FLIP: Your Opponent draws 1 card; activate 1 Field Spell Card from your deck.

_**Note: **__This card was created by Cyber Commander and full credit goes to him for allowing me to use his cards in my stories._

Evil City / Field Spell Card

Image: A evil-looking city with many black steeled buildings under a blood-red moon sky.

Increase the ATK of all "Evil Hero" monsters you control by 400. As long as card remains on the field: "Dark Calling and "Dark Fusion" cannot be negated or countered by any cards effect and any "Evil Hero" Fusion monster summoned this way cannot be targeted by any of your opponets card effects until the end phase of the turn it was fusion summoned.

Evil Hero Quag

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 3,000/6 Stars

"Elemental Hero Bubbleman" + "Elemental Hero Clayman

Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If they do, apply it's DEF for damage calculation.

Evil Hero Hellheart

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/2 Stars

You can discard this card; Add 1 "Dark Fusion" or "Dark Calling" from deck to your hand.

Evil Hero Deathvice

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,300/7 Stars

"Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Bladedge"

Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card and target one attack postion monster your opponet controls; that monsters ATK is halved and inflict damage to your opponet equal to half of the selected monsters original ATK.

Grave Restriction / Continuous Trap Card

Image: The creature from "Graverobber" painting a large red X on the image of a dragon.

When activated; Declare 1 Monster type and all monsters of the declared type cannot be Special Summoned from either graveyard as long as this card remains on the field. Only 1 "Grave Restriction" Can be on the field at a time.

-ooo-

**Another exciting duel comes to a end. In the next chapter, they enter the mansion and decice to relax before they would start looking for the cave's entrance and while doing so, Dark General Freed and Dark Grepher attack them and this time, Tatyana and one of her kids duel the evil duo. Can they get the win? Find out in "Battle for the Mansion" and it'll be coming soon.**


	52. Battle for the Mansion

**Note: Can I get some reviews, please? I'm not asking for much and this story is almost over with. I'm not trying to beg, but I like seeing more and more reviews for this story.**

Chapter 52: Battle for the Mansion

-ooo-

Inside of the mansion's main dining room, Tatyana and her family were talking to Darrien and the rest of the gang.

Darrien nodded and replied, "So after your Husband Theo was killed on the boat, you were so badly depressed that you and your family started up the Dark Fangs?"

She sighed sadly and replied, "That is true, Darrien. Me and my family are really sorry for any kind of trouble my former group has caused you over the years, Darrien."

"Its okay, my friend. Its all done with and we have this place all to ourselves now. In a few days, we'll look for the hidden doors to the undergrounds area. I have to head back to La Casita now."

Tatyana looked at the kids and replied, "You four can stay here for the night if you want to. Plenty of space and room here."

Kristen smiled and replied, "I'm in the actual mansion my grandfather once had a small headquaters in. I like it and I'm staying."

The other two nodded and then Tiffany replied, "Sounds like a great place to hang out, so I'm in too."

Darrien looked at them and replied, "Sounds good. I'll be back in the morning to check on all of you. Good night."

They all nodded as he got up and left the group and then Kristen looked at Tatyana and replied, "Have anything we can have for snacks around her, madam?"

Tatyana smiled and pointed to Trisha and she replied, "My daughter Trisha can make any kind of cuisine and she can make any kind of delicious dish. She's one of the best chefs I know right now."

Trisha smiled and replied, "She's right about everything, my new friends. How about some mild seasame chicken wings?"

The kids nodded as she got up and left the room.

-ooo-

That night in their small HQ, Dark General Freed wasn't too happy about losing Dark Valkyria.

He then replied, "Damn, damn, damn! She wins twice with her real deck, but she gets a new one and that kid's fucking dragon deck takes her down? Not fair at all!"

Dark Grepher then replied, "Control your blood pressure, Freed. We'll take them down. I heard they're all at Tatyana's mansion about to search for the hidden entrance.

Freed then replied, "Lets take them out."

He got his sword and saw a nearby dead tree and he swung sword and it cut through the tree's trunk and moments later, it fell to the ground cleanly in half in a loud crashing noise and Grepher looked at him and replied, "Timber."

The evil general put his sword back into his pocket and he replied, "When we take that damn mansion, I'm banishing all of them to the dark dimension and then returning Dark Valkyria to this world so we can finally rule World Island!"

Grepher looked at him and replied, "We don't we face Tatyana and one of her bratty kids in a 2 on 2 duel to make it quicker or even better, we do a 2 on 1 on her?"

Dark General Freed then replied, "Good plan, dude. She won't expect a 2 on 1 duel at all. Do you have a way to get near her mansion without going through La Casita?"

"I do, my friends.", "Another female's voice was heard.

They turned around and saw a wicked counterpart of Airknight Parshath (ATK: 1,900) and Dark Grepher replied, "Darknight Parshath?"

The wicked fairy laughed and replied, "The one and only. I knew you guys where here for quiet a while now and I"m hiding away from her crew as well."

Dark General Freed then replied, "The more the merrier, I guess. You have a way to get around?"

Darknight let out another wicked laugh as a portal of darkness appeared and he replied, "Take this and you'll never have to enter La Casita. I'm the only one that can use the portals as well!"

Dark Grepher then replied, "Awesome. Why are you helping me?"

The evil fairy laughed and replied, "I've been here ever since my wife escaped to this world!"

Dark General Freed then replied, "Afraid to tell you this, but your wife lost her duel against Kelly and was banished again! Join me and my team, and we'll take that bitch Tatyana down and take over World Island for ourselves!"

The evil fairy then replied, "Sounds like fun. Let's take her down!"

They all laughed as they flew into the portal and it closed up.

-ooo-

That next morning, the kids were waiting for Darrien while listening to the rain fall to the ground outside.

Trevor then replied, "They said the storm should pass in the next 8 to 10 minutes, gang."

Kristen then replied, "Trisha, this breakfast is fantastic. You make the best everything."

Tamara smiled and replied, "My baby sister has always made the most delcious foods ever. She really cares about cooking and not much else."

Trisha then replied, "My big sister everyone."

They all laughed and then they heard the thunder in the skies outside and Tatyana then replied, "First time in a few months we've had a intense rainstorm outside."

Trevor got up from the table and looked outside and it stopped raining and the dark clouds were clearing up, showing a beautiful blue sky with a bright sun shining down as well and Trevor sighed nad replied, "My dream job is a weatherman some day."

They heard a knocking at the door and it opened up and Darrien &amp; General Freed were there and Darrien replied, "I can call up Academy's head to see if they can give a course of that subjest in the fall if you want to, Trevor."

Trevor looked at his mother and she smiled and replied, "I would go for this opportunity, son. You always wanted to be one and this will be the best chance you get."

Trevor then replied, "I'm in then."

"Sounds good!"

Suddenly, they heard a small explosion from the outside of the house and Tatyana replied," What the hell?"

Kristen then replied, "We have to see who it is!"

They all quickly ran outside.

-ooo-

Outside, Dark General Freed was throwing lit firecrackers with intense noises at the door.

Dark Grepher then replied, "Why can't we enter the building?"

Dark Geneal Freed sighed and replied, "Because the barrier will burn us until we leave, fool. We have to defeat them to bring out it down!"

Suddenly, the doors swung open and everyone ran outside and Kristen groaned and replied, "Great, those TWO idiots!"

Dark Grepher then replied, "We're back and we want this damn mansion to ourselves!"

Dark General Freed then replied, "What he said. We want you out!"

He pointed his sword at Tatyana and he replied, "We'll have a 2 on 1 duel for it as well!"

Kristen then replied, "2 on 1? Not fair at all!"

Dark General Freed then replied, "We don't give a shit what you think, Kenway! Its betwen us and her!"

Tatyana sighed and replied, "I'll duel..but only if I can choose one my kids as my partner."

She looked at her kids and replied, "Which one of you wants to duel by my side?"

Trisha raised her hand and she replied, "We know you want to use dad's old deck and my own deck can go with it better then my siblings can, mom."

Trevor nodded and replied, "We agree on that one, mom."

Tatyana then replied, "Either I duel with Trisha or no duel."

Dark General Freed sighed and replied, "Whatever it'll take."

Darrien smiled and replied, "Why don't we have duel at La Casita Stadium instead of infront of the mansion? It'll be a bit more roomier then here."

Dark Grepher nodded and replied, "Lead the way, old man!"

They all started to leave and Darrien replied, "Freed, stay back here. I'll send Dirk to help you out as well. Watch over the mansion. Walter and his wife are watching the city."

"Yes, sir."

-ooo-

About a hour later, they were at the stadium and Tatyana and Trisha were standing across from the evil dark warriors.

Tatyana then replied, "I did a few changes to his deck, but not much."

Trisha then replied, "I've been waiting for this moment to duel with you for a long time now, mom. Let's show these assholes how we duel!"

"Sounds good to me."

Dark General Freed then replied, "If you lose the duel, Tatyana and her family are banished to the dark realm and if you two somehow win, we'll be banished!"

Tatyana sighed and replied, 'If it'll get rid of you both, then I'm in."

Trisha looked at her and replied, "We'll crush these two, mom. Dad is watching over us right now and hoping for our best time."

"You're right. Trisha. We'll make him proud. Lets get this duel on already."

"Good to hear that. This will be a 2 on 2 duel. Both teams will share a total of 16,000 lifepoints and the first to drop to 0 is finished. The order will me myself, Tatyana, Grepher and Trisha and then back to myself and we all must have 1 draw phase before anyone can attack. Also, each side can only have 1 field spell at a time to be fair. We'll be known as Team Chaos!"

Tatyana then replied, "Me and my daughter will be known as Team Theo in honor of my deceased husband Theo Nejalason."

"Touching. Lets get our disks on!"

All 4 duelists activated their duel disks and each one drew 5 cards apeice.

"Game on!", all 4 duelists yelled out.

**(Team Chaos LP: 16000 - Team Theo LP: 16000).**

Kristen replied, "Good luck to the both of you."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "I summon my Evilswarm Helitrope!"

As he sat the card down, the evil rock monster appeared (ATK: 1,950).

Tiffany nodded nad replied, "I see his deck hasn't changed much since the duel with him."

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now, Tatyana.

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I'll play Foolish Burial first."

He took a monster and discarded it and he reshuffled and replied, "I'll set a monster and that's my turn now."

Trisha drew a card and replied, "I summon my Amazoness Sage!"

As she sat the card down, a member of the Amazoness tribe appeared with a staff (ATK: 1,400).

Kristen smiled and replied, "Amazoness monsters? Yea, girl!"

Tamara nodded and replied, "This will work out well with dad's old deck."

"I activate Amazoness Fighting Spirit!"

The spell card appeared.

"When one of my ladies attacks yours, any of them with gain 1000 attack points! Destroy his Helitrope!"

The sage went and her staff began to glow (ATK: 1,400 - 2,400) and she struck the creature with her weapon, blowing Helitrope into a pile of pebbles &amp; dust **(Team Chaos LP: 16000 - 15550).**

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "I activate Twenty Shades of Black. Draw your card, Tatyana."

She did so and he replied, "Next, I summon my Evilswarm Ketos!"

As he sat the card down, the evil Aqua appeared (ATK: 1,750).

"Next, I use my Spell to special summon my Evilswarm Salamandra!"

As he sat the card down, the hellish dinosaur-like creature appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Now, attack her Sage!"

The dino let out a burst of flames and the flames shot out and struck her and then ashes rained down onto the stadium grounds and her charred staff turned to dust as it hit the ground **(Team Theo LP: 16000 - 15550) **and then Trisha quickly replied, "I activate Pride of Tribe!"

The trap appeared.

"I'll use to special summon my Amazoness Girl in faceup defense postion!"

Suddenly, a young amazoness warrior and knelt (DEF: 300).

"Whatever you say. I Ketos, attack Tatyana's facedown monster!"

The evil aqua aimed its staff and launched a burst of black &amp; blue slime and a Skelengel appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the slime dissolved the tiny fairy and she drew a card.

"I now tribute Ketos to destroy your daughter's fighting spirt, Tatyana!"

The aqua melted into a puddle of black and blue slime and the puddle moved in and dissolved the spell quickly.

"I now end my turn now."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I bring forth the mighty Noble Knight Artorgius."

As he sat the card down, the mighty knight of light appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Tiffany looked at Tamara and replied, "Man, you weren't kidding. Noble Knights are some of the most legendary warrior monsters in the game."

Trevor sighed and replied, "I remember the final duel I watched dad win before our hard time had to happen."

Kelly looked at him and he replied, "I'll tell you later."

"Next, I equip Atorigus with Noble Arms - Caliburn."

Suddenly, his sword began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,300).

"Next, I'll use its ability to gain 500 lifepoints."

Suddenly, both ladies began to glow **(Team Theo LP: 15550 - 16050) **and she replied, "I now attack your Salamandra."

The noble warrior went and swung his sword, bisecting the horrid dinosaur at the waist. The two pieces fell to the ground and turned to black ash** (Team Chaos LP: 15550 - 15100).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and its your turn now, Grepher."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zombie Master.'

As he sat the card down, the undeaded warlock appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I'll discard a card to bring back the Bone Crusher I discarded on my first turn!"

As he took a Vampire Baby and discarded it, a bony zombie with a large club appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"When its special summoned by a zombie, one of your spell or traps is toast!"

Suddenly, the sword began to smoke and Artorigus dropped it to the ground before it burst into pieces (ATK: 2,300 - 1,800) and Tatyana replied, "When Caliburn is destroyed While I have a Noble Knight on the field, I can equip it once again to a monster."

Suddenly, Artorgius's sword glowed once more (ATK: 1,800 - 2,300).

"Damn it. I now flip my facedown monster."

As he did so, Pyramid Turtle appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Since I have 2 or more zombies, I can special summon my Kasha!"

As he sat another card down, a demonic burning wagon appeared (ATK: ?).

"Now all monsters go back to the deck!"

Every monster on the field vanished and was shuffled back into the decks and then the evil wagon began to glow (ATK: ? - 3,000).

"Now, attack Trisha directly!"

The front of the wagon opened up and a burst of flames shot out and struck her down **(Team Theo LP: 16050 - 13050).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Trisha drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fighter!"

As she sat the card down, the bare-handed Fighter appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Attack the General directly!"

The warrior went and punched the general in face** (Team Chaos LP: 15100 - 14600).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and its your turn now, Evil Freed."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "I Bring forth my Evilswarm Succubus!"

As he sat the card down, a very horrid creature appeared. It was a Gishki Psychelone..but now she was totally infected with the lswarm virus now and it's body was black and red now (ATK: 2,050).

Kristen replied, "Oh my god."

Trevor nodded and replied, "When the virus first infected Gishki Noella, she turned into Gihski Psychelone and the virus didn't totally change her. This must of been what she would of looked like if the virus completed infected her."

"Right you are. I use my Spell to bring out my Evilswarm O'Latern!"

As she sat the card down, a odd-looking infected Pyro appeared (ATK: 1,750).

"Lets do it. Evilswarm Succubus, attack he Fighter!"

The beast began to glow and then a burst of black water shot out and struck, blowing Fighter to little bits and then she replied, "I activate my 2nd Pride of Tribe!"

Suddenly, Amazoness Girl appeared again (DEF: 300).

"Whatever. "O'Latern, attack her Girl!"

The creature aimed and a burst of dark energy shot out and blew the young amazon to atoms and then 2nd one appeared (DEF: 300).

"Should of attacked your mother then. Your turn now, lady."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I summon my Noble Knight Merdraut."

As he sat the card down, a blonde-haired knight appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I equip with Noble arms - Gallatin."

Suddenly, his weapon began to glow (ATK: 1,700 - 2,700).

"Next, I play the spell card Legacy of the Noble Knights."

The spell card appeared.

"We'll get to that card's effect later. Now, Medraut can Special Summon a Noble Knight from my deck if I destroy his weapon first."

He swung his weapon into the air and it struck the ground and it broke apart to little pieces and he tossed the handle aside as well and then she replied, "Now, I choose to special summon my Noble Knight Gwalchavad."

As he sat the card down, another of the knights appeared (DEF: 1,800).

"Of course, Gallatin goes back to him."

"Suddenly, his sword began to glow (ATK: 1,700 - 2,700).

"Next since Gwalchavad is a normal monster without a Noble Arms monster, I can tribute him to bring forth my Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn."

As he saluted and vanished, a knight of pure darkness appeared (ATK: 2,100).

Kristen looked at Tamara and she replied, "Man, your mom really knows how to duel, Tamara."

She smiled and replied, "She dueled by my dad's side when he was still alive and they did great."

"What deck did your mother use before she wanted to your father's deck, Tamara?"

"You know, I'm not exactly sure about that one."

He looked at Tyrone and replied, "Ty, what deck mom use again?"

"A very well-made Six Samurai deck, Tam. She still has the deck in her room. But ever since dad passed away, she's hasen't used it yet."

"My kids are exactly right about that one, kids. I now attack your O'lantern with my darker knight."

The warrior went and brought his sword down and a burst of a black flames and fiery embers were seen as the dark Pyro burst into shards.

"Medraut, atack his Succubus."

The knight went and the evil infected let out a screech as the knight went and attacked the fiend with his sword, decapitating the ugly fiend with one slice. Blood shot out from where the head was before the body and head dissolved **(Team Chaos LP: 15100 - 14100).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and its your turn now, Grepher."

Grepher drew a card and replied, "Kasha, attack her weaker warriro!"

The huge zombie opened its front and Dark General Freed then replied, "Idiot, that was a trap!"

Tatyana nodded and replied, "It sure was, fool. I activate Forbidden Chalice."

Suddenly, the wagon weakened (ATK: 3,000 - 400) as a burst of flames shot out from it and the black knight went through it with no trouble at all and drove his sword into the fiery wagon and stadium lit up in a fiery explosion as the zombie wagon exploded, sending burnt pieces of it all over the stadium ground** (Team Chaos LP: 14100 - 12400).**

"Damn it. I"ll set a monster and that'll be it for me."

Trisha drew a card and replied, "I summon my Amazoness Paladin!"

As she sat the card down, another of the well-known Paladins appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 1,800).

"Attack Freed directly!"

He charged in and then he quickly replied, "I activate Fires of Doomsday!"

Suddenly, two creatures made of black smoke appeared (DEF: 0 x2) and Paladin went and struck one of them with his sword and it burst into a puff of smoke.

"Take your turn."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I tribute my token for my Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

As the monster vanished, the evil monarch appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Let's banish..Gallatin!"

Suddenly, the sword dissolved into nothing (ATK: 2,700 - 1,700).

"Next, I play Double Summon for my Gagaga Magician!"

As she sat the card down, the Xyz expert mage appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now change his level from 4 to 6!"

Suddenly, 6 stars on his belt began to glow (LV: - 4 - 6).

"This monster I'm about to bring out is not a dark monster, but it's cool anyway! I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.._**Number 72: Shogi Rook**_!"

As he sat the card down, a huge creature with two large spiked wheels for hands appeared and the number 72 was on his chest (ATK: 2,500).

Kristen then replied, "Should of known they would have their own numbers stocked up!"

"Damn right we would! I remove both of Rook's Xyz Materials monster to destroy your facedown card and your better warrior, Tatyana!"

As he took both monsters and removed them, the spiked wheels shot out and crushed Tatyana' facedown Dimensional Prison to pieces and it rammed into the knight next and he let out a groan before he exploded into pixels.

"Now, I attack your Medraut!"

The number shot out its spiked wheel again and it rammed into Medraut and he shattered into triangles** (Team Theo LP: 13050 - 12350) **and then a glowing orb of light flew into the Legacy card (Legacy Counters: 0 - 1).

Dark General Freed laughed and replied, "Too easy! I'll set a card and it's your turn now, Tatyana!"

She drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and it's your turn now, Grepher."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up."

As he did so, the imfamous Plaguespeader Zombie appeared (ATK; 400).

"Next, I summon my Mezuki."

As he sat the card down, the horse-headed zombie appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Now, I tune them together."

The bloated zombie split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Mezuki, which turned into a total of 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Zombasaurus!"

As he sat the card down, a horrid creature appeared. It looked like Frostosaurus, with its ice completely melted off and its blue skin was peeling in some spots and drops of water were falling off of its body (ATK: 2,600).

Kristen then replied, "Eesh."

Tiffany then replied, "Looks like he changed from a Vampire army deck to a Plaguespreader wave."

"Damn right I did. When he's Synchro Summoned, I can send any zombie to the graveyard."

He did so and replied, "Now, I'm attacking you your facedown monster, Tatyana!"

The zombie went in and a Atorigus appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and the huge zombie trampled the knight to pieces with its body and a 2nd counter flew into the Legacy card (Counters: 1 - 2).

"Lucky for you it was in defense postion. Your turn now, kid."

Trisha drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Girl for my Amazoness Queen!"

As the young lady vanished, the mighty queen of the Amazons appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Lets equip her with Amazoness War Drum!"

Suddenly, a war drum stapped around her waist appeared and she began to play it (ATK: 2,400 - 3,000).

"Now, attack Freed's Number!"

She went in and brought his sword, slicing the mid-section cleanly in two with her sword. The Nunber began to shake..and then small pieces of its body began to fall the ground and then its huge spiked wheels fell to the ground with a loud clatter **(Team Chaos LP: 12400 - 11900).**

"As long as the Queen remains on the field, my ladies can't be destroyed in battle! Your turn now."

Freed drew a card and replied, "Damn. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot."

Everyone drew 3 cards and then she replied, "I play One for One."

As she discarded a Noble Knight Borz to the graveyard, beautful young elf-like girl appeared (ATK: 100).

"This is the Lady of the Lake tuner. Next, I summon my Noble Knight Gawayn."

As he sat card down, another of the legendary knights appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Now, I tune both of them together now."

She let out a smile as she split into 1 white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Noble Knight Gawayn, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn."

As he sat the card down, the first dark knight's Synchro form appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"When Synchro Summoned, I can equip any Noble Arms card from my deck to my hand and I choose my 2nd Gallatin."

Suddenly, his sword began to glow (ATK: 2,100 - 3,100).

"Now, attack Grepher's Zombasaurus."

The knight lept into the air and brought his sword down, decapitating the huge zombified dinosaur with a single swipe of his sword. The rest of the body collapsed into the ground in a huge cloud of dust (Team Chaos LP: 11900 - 11400).

"Since he destroyed one of your monsters, I get any Noble Knight from my deck."

She took a monster from his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "There I go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

as Grepher drew a card, Tatyana quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado on your card, Freed."

The card lifted up and a dusty storm shot out and blasted the Twenty Shades of Black card to bits.

"Hate that. I play Fair Share. Since me and the General have no monsters, I can special summon 3 Shared Guard tokens to both sides of the field."

Suddenly, 3 silver statues that looked a rocky form of Mid-Shield Gardna appeared on both sides of the field (DEF: 1,000 x6) and Freed looked at him and saluted him and replied, "Well played, my friend."

"Anytime, sir. I end my turn now."

Trisha drew a card and replied, "I summon my Amazoness Woman!"

As he sat the card down, the more well-known amazon appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Next, I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Paladin appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 2,000) and she looked at the Queen and they nodded to each other.

"Lets do it. Queen and Paladin, take out two of Grepher's tokens!"

They went and struck, smashing two of the three statues into pebbles.

"Swords Woman, attack!"

She went and cleaved one of Freed's Statues in two with her sword.

"Your turn now, Freed."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and its your turn now, Tatyana."

She drew a card and replied and the Synchro's sword began to glow (ATK: 3,100 - 2,900), "I now summon my Noble Knight Drystan."

As he sat the card down, another knight appeared and this one was playing a harp (ATK: 1,800).

My Synchro attacks first."

He went and a Evilswarm Zehak appeared on the card (DEF: 850) and the warrior cleaved the dark dragon in twain with a single swipe of his sword. The pieces shattered into pixels.

She took another card from her deck and added it to her hand and then she replied, "Drystan, attack."

He got his sword out and smashed 1 of Freed's tokens to pieces with his sword.

"Your turn now."

Grepher drew a card and replied, "I tribute my final token for my Dark Dust Spirit!"

As the token eroded into sand, a huge dust storm began and somesort of zombie appeared in the middle of it (ATK: 2,200).

Kristen groaned and replied, "Damn, damn, damn!"

"Lets blast the field!"

Suddenly, it turned into another dust storm and all 4 of the warriors on the field exploded into triangles and Freed's final token eroded into dust as well.

Tiffany then replied, "I've always hated that damn spirit!"

"Now, attack Trisha directly!"

The dust storm calmed down and turned back into a dusty zombie and it went and slashed at her with its claw **(Team Theo LP: 12350 - 10150).**

"There you go, sucka! I now I play Necro Doom Door!"

A large dark door appeared.

"I just tribute the monster and I get 3 doom Spirit tokens and I'll take 2 and my partner over there will take 1."

As the dusty zombie turned to dust and it flew into the door and it vanished, two black-boned skeletons appeared on his side of the field (DEF: 0 x2) and on Freed's side of the field (DEF: 0).

"There you go. Your turn now, Trisha."

Trisha drew a card and replied, "You'll pay for destroying our warriors like that, you bastard! I'll set a monster and a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Freed drew a card and replied, "I activate Dark Designator!"

The spell card appeared and he looked at Grepher and replied, "Do you have a Dragon's Mirror in that deck of yours, buddy?"

Grepher smiled evily and he took the card out of his deck and placed it in his hand and then he replied, "Lucky guess."

_Lucky guess, my ass. They must know each other's deck by heart., _Tyrone thought to himself as he watched Grepher add the card to his deck.

Kelly looked puzzled and replied, "Why would he need that card in this kind of deck? I don't get it."

_There is only one reason why Dark Grepher would have that damn card in this deck of his. It's one of the most rarest zombie monsters in the game right now and I hope that asshole doesn't have it._, Trevor thought to himself as he continued to watch the duel.

"I summon my Rescue Rabbit!"

As he sat the card down, the cute rabbit appeared (ATK: 300).

"I now banish it to bring forth my other two Helitropes!"

As the rabbit burrowed into the ground and vanished, the rocky warriors appeared again (ATK: 1,950 x2).

"Next, I overlay them both!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Evilswarm Thanatos!"

As he sat the card down, the infected form of a Fabled Rajin riding a The Fabled Unicore (Which was infected as well) appeared while wielding a sword (ATK: 2,350).

"Attack Tatyana directly!"

The fiend let out a insane laugh as he got closer and Trisha quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat! I give us both two sheep tokens!"

2 tokens appeared on both sides of the field (ATK: 0 x4) right before Thanatos cut the red sheep in half with a single slice of his sword and Tatyana looked at her and she smiled and replied, "Thanks, Trish."

"Anything for family, mom."

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Noble Knight Peredur."

As he sat the card down, another of the legendary knights appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Next, I play Double Summon to bring forth Merlin."

As she sat the card down, the legendary wizard from medieval times appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Kelly then replied, "Man, this is one of the best decks I've ever seen used."

"Next, I tribute him to Special Summon a Noble Knight from my deck and I choose my Noble Knight Eachtar."

As he began to glow with a dark light and then vanished, another of the Noble Knights appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Now, I overlay my 2 Level 4 Noble Knights."

Both monsters turned into golden orbs of light and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon. Appear before me my lord..Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights."

As she sat the card down, Atorigus covered in much better (and more Beautiful) armor appeared and he held a blade in both hands (ATK: 2,000).

Kristen sighed and replied, "This is the best Warrior deck I've ever seen. They're all powerful monsters and can be very useful."

"When he's Xyz Summoned, I Can Equip up to 3 Noble Arms from my graveyard to him."

The swords of Excaliburn and Gallatin flew into the mighty Xyz's sword (ATK: 2,000 - 3,500).

"I would add a 3rd one, but those were the only swords in my graveyard. Attack his Thanatos."

He went and brough his sword down, blasting Evilswarm Thanatos into tiny shards **(Team Chaos LP: 11400 - 10250).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Grepher drew a card and replied, "I first play Harpie's Feather Duster on your cards only, Tatyana!"

The feather appeared and both sword equips shattered into tiny shards of light.

"I now use Dragon's Mirror and I'm banishing my Kasha and Zombasaurus!"

As the two zombie monsters appeared and vanished from sight, a huge zombie-like dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 3,000).

"Meet the mighty Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon!"

Trevor sighed and replied," Any 2 Zombies can make that damn card."

"Now, attack her King!"

The dragon roared as i let out a burst of dark energy and shot out and struck the warrior (Team Theo LP: 10150 - 9150) and then the warrior was still there!

Dark Grepher looked at the warrior and replied, "What the hell is this crap?"

Suddenly, they heard Trevor began to laugh and he smiled and Grepher replied, "Kid, what is damn funny? With my dragon's effect, his attack should be going down and I should have a damn token as well!"

"Because to use your dragon's effect, you have to attack a monster with a level, NOT a rank!"

Everyone laughed and then Freed looked at him and replied, "You know you're a true idiot right now, Grepher?"

"Minor setback, sir. I end my turn now."

Trisha drew a card and replied, "I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Everyone drew until everyone had 6 cards in their hands and Trisha replied, "Sweetness! I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Amazoness Queen (ATK: 2,400).

"I now bring forth my Amazoness Archer!"

Suddenly, the archer of the amazoness tribe appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Now, I tribute my tokens for her ability!"

He aimed his bow and fired a arrow and it shot out and struck Grepher in the leg **(Team Chaos LP: 10250 - 9050).**

"Now, I equip Queen with Amazoness Heirloom!"

Suddenly, a necklace with a large jewel in its middle appeared around her arm.

"Now, slay his dragon!"

She charged in and Trisha quickly replied, "I activate Breakthrough Skill!"

The dragon roared in rage and she replied," That way my Queen stays the same and your damn token doesn't happen either! Queen, finish that ugly sight off!"

The dragon fired a burst of energy and it shot and struck, beheading the zombie dragoon with one swipe of her mighty sword. The lifeless body began to fall to the ground, exploding into dust as it did so **(Team Theo LP: 9150 - 8550).**

"Since your dragon was destroyed while my trap was still effecting it, it's effect doesn't go off! Archer, attack Grepher's final token!"

She aimed and fired a arrow and it shot out and struck the token, impaling it and it blew into puffs of dust.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now, Freed!"

Dark Freed drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, Helitrope appeared (DEF: 950)

"Now, I summon my Evilswarm Castor!"

As he sat the card down, a evil warrior of darkness appeared (ATK: 1,750).

"I use its effect to bring forth Evilswarm Obliviwisp!"

As he sat the card down, a dark black-flamed bonfire with a angry face appeared (ATK: 450).

"I now overlay my 3 Level 4 monsters!"

The 3 monsters glowed as they all turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Evilswarm Ouroboros!"

As he sat the card down, the evil infected Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier appeared (ATK: 2,750).

"I'll use his ability to bring your Queen back to your hand, Trisha!"

She sighed as the Queen returned to her hand and the equipped card shattered to bits as well.

"Now, attack Tatyana's Warrior!"

The dragon roared as a blizzard of black ice and snow shot and struck the mighty Xyz and he groaned before he exploded into globules of light** (Team Theo LP: 8550 - 7800) **and a 3rd counter flew into the card (Counters: 2 - 3).

"Its your turn now, Tatyana."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "Since Legacy has 3 counters on it now, I'll send it away to add any Noble Knight and Noble Arms card from my deck to my hand."

As the card dissolved, she took 2 cards from her deck and placed both in her hand and then she replied, "Now, I summon my Noble Knight Bedwyr."

As he sat the card down, another knight of light appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I use the effect of Noble Steed of the Noble Knights to equip to my Warror."

Suddenly, a beautiful horse charged in (ATK: 500) and the Knight got onto its back and let out a power neigh (ATK: 1,600 - 2,100).

Trisha laughed and replied, "Need some help, mom?"

"Go for it, my dear."

"Will do! I activate Rising Energy!"

As he took a card and discarded it, he began to glow (ATK: 2,100 - 3,600).

"Now, attack that dragon."

He charged on in and slashed the dragon with the sword and it let out roars for each of its evil heads before it exploded into black globules (Team Chaos LP: 9050 - 8100).

Tamara then replied, "Trish and mom make one hell of a dueling team."

Tyrone then replied, "Damn right, sis."

"There you go. Grepher, take your turn."

He drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Trisha drew a card and replied, "I summon my Amazoness Tiger!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful tiger of the tribe appeared (ATK: 1,100 - 1,900) and she looked at Archer and she let a happy growl and the Archer smiled back at her.

"Lets do it. Archer, attack!"

She fired her arrow and the arrow shot out and struck Freed's final token and it shattered into teeny-tiny pieces.

"Tiger, attack Freed directly!"

The mighty beast went in and made a savage at the evil general with its claw (Team Chaos LP: 8100 - 6200).

Kristen then replied, "Almost done with!"

Darrien nodded and replied, "Keep it up, ladies!"

"You can't attack any of my ladies until my tiger is toast! Your turn now, Freed."

Freed drew a card and replied, "Damn both of you right now. I"ll set a monster and that's my turn."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "My Knight attacks your monster, Freed."

The knight charged in on his horse and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared (DEF: 1,000) and the knight sliced it to pieces and he drew a card.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now, Grepher."

Grepher drew a card and replied, "I flip up my Hellfire Boatwatcher - Ghost Charon!"

As he card down, a evil boat user appeared (ATK: 0).

Trevor groaned and replied, "Great. If manages to summon that one dragon, mom and Trish are in seious trouble!"

"Now, I banish my dragon and my tuner to summon the best card I have!"

As the evil boatman let out a loud laugh, it flew into the graveyard and the zombie dragon and as it flew intro the huge dragonn, a much worse dragon then before had appeared. It was much more bigger then the fusion dragon and just as nasty (ATK; 4,000).

"Meet the all mighty _**Dragocytus, the Impure Underworld Dragon**_!"

Trevor then replied, "Knew it."

"This guy can attack a 2nd time if I Destroy one of your monsters! Attack her Tiger!"

Suddenly, a fiery burst of energy shot out from its mouth and the tiger roared as it exploded into a fiery cloud of smoke and Amazon Archer let out a gulp as she knew she was next and another fiery energy burst shot out and atomized her as well** (Team Theo LP: 8550 - 4850)**

Trevor then replied, "Mom, stay strong."

Tamara then replied, "You both can take these losers down and out!"

Tyrone then replied, "Don't give up. We're not leaving this area until this duel is done! You all can do it!"

_Wow, this is one supportive family. They would do anything to help each to help each other out with any kind of problem and that is really cool., _Darrien thought to himself as he watched Tatyana's kids cheer for her and Trisha.

Freed looked at him and replied, "You're doing better then that bone-headed mistake you made earlier, my friend."

"Thank you , sir. I'll set a card and it's your turn now, Trisha."

Trisha drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Dark Freed drew a card and replied, "First, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and the horse let out a neigh as the wind got to much and the Knight got off the horse before the noble beast shattered into pixels (ATK: 2,100 - 1,600).

"Next, I pay 500 lifepoints to play Token Removal System."

As he glowed (Team Chaos LP: 6200 - 5700), a large robot appeared and the remaining tokens were sucked into it and then it vanished.

"Next, I activate Xyz Reborn!"

Suddenly, Evilswarm Ouroboros reappeared (ATK: 2,750).

"I'll use his regain Xyz Material monster to banish the Tiger from your graveyard, Trisha!"

As the he discarded the added Xyz Material monster, she took the card and slid it into her banished card slit.

"Now, attack his pretty-boy knight!"

The dragon let its attack and shot out and the Knight let out a groan as the attack struck him and he dissolved into particles of light **(Team Theo LP: 4850 - 3700).**

"There you go. Your turn now, Tatyana."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I reveal one my most powertful traps and it's called Avalon."

The trap flipped up.

"I banish to banish 5 Noble Knights and 1 Artorigus monster and a Laundsallyn monster, then every card on the field is wiped out."

"WHAT?", Dark Freed and Grepher screamed at once.

As she took her Noble Knight Artorigus, Medraut, Bedwyr, Drystan and Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn and banished all of them, a huge fiery explosion engulfed the field.

Kristen then replied, "This'll be a good sight!"

As the smoke cleared, nothing remained of the evil dragons except a couple of hot piles of smoldering ash that blew away moments later.

Dark Grepher then replied, "Please say you can't have a Normal Summon or battle phase after using that card."

"Sorry, but no. I now summon my 2nd Artorigus."

As he sat the card down, Noble Knight Artrogius appeared once more (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I equip him with Excaliburn."

Suddenly, his sword glowed (ATK: 1,800 - 2,300).

"First, we gain 500 lifepoints."

She and Trisha did so **(Team Theo LP: 3700 - 4200) **and then Tatyana replied, "Attack him directly."

The knight went in and struck Freed down with his sword **(Team Chaos LP: 6200 - 3900).**

Kristen then replied, "Yea!"

"There you go. I'll set a card and it's your turn now, Grepher."

Dark Grepher drew a card and replied, "I now play my 2nd Fair Share!"

The spell appeared.

Tatyana then replied, "I'm afraid not. I activate Dark Bribe."

The trap flipped up and the Spell card burst into pixels and he drew a card and replied, "Damn it. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Trisha drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Fighter!"

As she sat the card down, the bare-handed fighter appeared again (ATK: 1,500).

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The Fighter went in and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card (DEF: 200) and the Fighter retreated and she replied, "Should of guessed as much. I end my turn now."

Freed drew a card and replied, "Since you have monster and I have none, I can Normal Summon my Hell Centipede without needing a damn tribute!"

Suddenly, a large evil centipede appeared (ATK: 2,600 - 1,300).

"I now play One for One."

As he took a Evilswarm Golem and discarded it, Sinister Sprocket appeared (ATK: 100).

"Now, I tune him with Sprocket!"

The tuner glowed as it split into 1 white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Hell Centipede, which turned into 7 white stars as well and as this was happening, Dark General Freed raised his hands in the air and began to chant:

_"Devil known as the King of Flies! Cast a cloud over this skin-crawling world! Synchro Summon..__**Beelze, King of Dark Dragons!"**_

As he sat the card down, the evil dragon used in his last duel appeared (ATK: 3,000).

Tiffany groaned and replied, "Beelze returns."

"Now, attack Tatyana's knight!"

The dragon shot out it's evil flames and they shot out and incinerated the mighty knight and his charred sword fell to the ground and turned to dust **(Team Theo LP: 3700 - 3000).**

"There you go! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that's my turn now."

Grepher drew a card and replied, "I place 1 card on top my deck to bring back my Plaguespreader Zombie!"

As he did so, the bloated zombie tuner appeared (ATK: 400).

"Next, I Summon my Goblin Zombie!"

As he sat the card down, the ugly zombie wielding a sword appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Now, I tune Plaguespreader with Golbin Zombie."

The tner moaned as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Goblin Zombie, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Undead Ruler Ha Des!"

As he sat the card down, the undead form of Dark Ruler Ha Des appeared (ATK: 2,450).

"Attack Tatyana's facedown monster!"

The zombie glowed and a burst of black &amp; green flames shot out and a Marsmallon appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the flames did nothing to the tiny fairy** (Team Chaos LP: 3700 - 2700)** and he groaned and replied, "Damn, damn, damn! I end my turn now."

Trisha drew a card and replied, "I summon my Amazoness Young Fighter tuner monster."

As she sat the card down, a young teenaged Fighter appeared (ATK: 750) and she looked at her adult form with a smile on her face.

"Now, I tune Young Fighter with the older fighter!"

She let out a battle cry as she split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and th erings went through the older Fighter, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Amazoness Tribal Guardian!"

As she sat the card down, a mighty warrior appeared. She was 6 feet tall and wore a tattered red gown and she had a sword in both hands (ATK: 2,300).

Tyrone then replied, "Yea, sis!"

"When Young Fighter is used in a Synchro Summon, I get any level 4 or lower Amazoness from my deck to my side of the field!"

Suddenly, a 2nd Archer appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Next, I banish my Breakthrough Skill to negate Beezle's effect!"

As she banished the trap, the dragon let out a annoyed roar.

"Now, I use my Tribial Guardian's effect. I Can destroy one of the Ladies to destroy 1 of your cards!"

As she Archer nodded before shattering into pixels, Tribal Guardian swung his her swor and it impaled the dragon in the chest and it let out a mighty roar before it exploded into shards.

"She can only do half the damage the turn she uses this effect. Attack Grepher directly!"

He wentt in and slashed at Grepher with her sword **(Team Chaos LP: 2700 - 1550).**

"We almost got these losers beat! I end my turn now."

Dark General Freed drew a card and replied, "Time to summon something better then Beezle. I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Beezle appeared (ATK: 3,000).

"Now, I summon my Frequency Magician!"

As she sat the card down, the magic tuner appeared (ATK: 800).

"Now, I tune both of them together!"

The mage glowed as he split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Beelze, which turned into a total of 8 stars and as this was happening, Dark General Freed raised his hands in the air and began to chant:

_O trillion maggots writhing on the earth! Transform yourselves and bury the heavens! The whole world... ...is in the palm of our hand! Dominate it! __**Beelzeus the Demon King Super Dragon !**_

As she sat the card down, a much more evil form of the normal Beezle appeared (ATK: 4,000).

Kristen then replied, "My, oh my."

Kelly then replied, "Sheesh. Him and Beezle are two dragons I'd NEVER want!"

"Betcha you would have nightmares even after using either dragon! Just like its weaker form, it can't be destroyed in battle and he has one nasty special effect. I Can reduce your monsters level to 0 and then we gain lifepoints equal to the amount you lost!"

Tribal Guardian let out a groan (ATK: 2,300 - 0) and they both glowed (Team Chaos LP: 1550 - 3850).

Trevor then replied, "What a evil and vile card."

"Damn right i its. Attack they're Tribal Guardian!"

The dragon roared as a burst of flames shot out and struck, blowing Tribial Guardian to little pieces (Team Theo LP: 3000 - 1000).

"Lucky for you, he does only half damage attacking the monster effected by his effect. Your turn now, Tatyana."

Tatyana drew a card and replied, "I activate Xyz Reborn."

Suddenly, King Artorigus appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Now, I overlay him to summon the best Xyz I own."

As he glowed and vanished, a much more powerful knight appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Meet the mighty _**Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus**_."

Tamara then replied, "Dad's rarest card."

"Like the King, he gets 3 Noble Arms cards."

Suddenly, Excaliburn, Gallatin and the Sacred Steed appeared and the knight jumped into the air and landed on the horse (ATK: 2,200 - 4,200).

"Next, I play Last Chapter of the Noble Knights."

The spell card appeared.

"I can special summon one of my knights from the graveyard and then equip hiim with a Noble Arms that was in there as well."

Suddenly, Noble Knight Borz appeared (ATK: 1,700) and the other Gallatin appeared and flew into his sword (ATK: 1,700 - 2,700).

Freed then replied, "Nice, but my monster can't be destroyed in battle, fool."

Tatyana then replied, "Knew that, but I"m attacking your Partner instead."

Grepher then replied, "No."

"First I play Shield Crush."

As the spell appeared, Spirit Reaper began to glow and then it collapsed into a pile of broken bones and dust and its scythe fell to the ground in many little pieces.

My Xyz attacks your Undead Ruler Ha Des."

The mighty warrior went and brought his sword down into the zombie, cutting the undead ruler right down the middle with his sword. The two pieces dissolved into shadowy fog.

"Borz, end this."

The knight went in and struck Grepher down **(Team Chaos LP: 3850 - 0).**

Trisha then reoplied, "I guess we win, suckas!"

Suddenly, the dark dragon let out annoyed roar and then exploded into a huge cloud of black smoke that flew into the sky.

Tamara nodded and replied, "We knew you can do it, mom."

Suddenly, a portal opened up and Freed then replied, "Shit!"

Suddenly, he and his partner were pulled into the portal and as it closed up, their duel disks dropped to the ground as well and Tatyana and Trisha grabbed them and replied, 'Let's head back to my mansion."

They grabbed their stuff and started to leave the stadium.

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Pride of Tribe / Normal Trap Card

Image: Amazoness Swordswoman striking pose on a hull under a full moon.

Activate only when a "Amazoness" monster you control is destroyed in battle. Special Summon 1 "Amazoness" monster from your deck.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Tania in the Yugioh GX episode "Duel Distractions (Part 1)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Amazoness Girl

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/2 Stars

When Destroyed in battle: Special Summon 1 "Amazoness Girl" from your deck.

_**Note: **__This card was created by Cyber Commander and full credit goes to him._

Evilswarm Succubus

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,050/DEF: 1,450/4 Stars

Once per turn: Declare 1 Attribute. Until the end phase of your opponent's next turn: All "Lswarm" monsters your opponent controls cannot be targeted by those card's effects and this card must be on the field to resolve and use this effect. You can only control 1 "Evilswarm Succubus" at a time.

Zombasaurus

Zombie/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 0/6 Stars

"Plaguespreader Zombie" + 1 or more non-tuner Zombie-type monsters

Can only be Special Summoned by Synchro Summon. When Synchro Summoned: Send 1 Zombie-type monster form your deck to your graveyard. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate facedown cards.

Amazoness War Drum / Equip Spell Card

Image: Amazoness Paladin holding onto a large spiked drum with the strap to hold it up around his deck and she was using a hammer to play it.

Equip only to a "Amazoness" monster you control. The equipped monster gains 600 ATK. When destroyed by a card effect: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

Legacy of the Noble Knights / Continuous Spell Card

Image: Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus teaching a young boy how to use Noble Arms Excaliburn against a few wooden targets

When a "Noble Knight" monster or a monster with "Laundsallyn" in its name is destroyed in battle: Place 1 Legacy Counter on this card (Max: 3). You can send this card to the graveyard with 3 Legacy Counters on it; add 1 "Noble Knight" monster and 1 "Noble Arms" card from your deck to your hand. Only 1 "Legacy of the Noble Knights" Can be on the field at a time.

Noble Steed of the Noble Knights

Beast/Effect/Light/ATK: 500/EF: 500/3 Stars

(This card is always treated as a "Noble Arms" card.)

Once per turn, Select 1 "Noble Knight" or a "Laundsallym" monster you control; you can equip this card from your hand or Graveyard to that target. You can only use this effect of "Noble Steed of the Noble Knights" once per turn. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK &amp; DEF and if the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead.

Fair Share / Normal Spell Card

Image: 2 Large Rocky Statues infront of young duelist wearing a red jacket with brown hair and he's giving his partner (A young duelist wearing a blue jacket with light-blue hair) a thumbs up as two more statues appear on his side of the field.

Activate only if you're in a team duel with a partner and both of you have no monsters. Special Summon 2 Shared Guard Tokens (Rock/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,000/2 Stars) to both sides of the field. You cannot Normal Summon/Set or Special Summon the turn you activated this card's effect.

Necro Doom Door / Normal Spell Card

Image: Vampire Genesis roaring in pain as a dark door behind him is sucking him into the door and 3 small black-boned skeletons are starting to come out.

Tribute 1 Level 6 or higher Zombie-type monster you control; Special Summon 1 Doom Token (Zombie/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) to your side of the field for each 2 levels the tributed monster had. The tokens cannot be used in a Synchro or Tribute Summon, unless it's for a Zombie-type monster and not on the turn they were Special Summoned.

Token Removal System / Normal Spell Card

Image: A large robot-like machine and its chest is open, revealing a vacumn that is sucking in Lamb and Slime tokens.

Pay 500 lifepoints; Remove all Token monsters from the field. You can only activate 1 "Token Removal System" per turn.

Amazoness Young Fighter

Warrior/Tuner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 750/DEF: 650/2 Stars

Can only be used used to Synchro Summon a Warrior-type monster. When used in a Synchro Summon: Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower "Amazoness" monster from your deck. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card.

Amazoness Tribal Guardian

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner "Amazoness" monsters

Once per turn: You can select 1 monster you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy both targets. The turn you activated this card's effect, any battle damage this card does is halved. You can only control 1 "Amazoness Tribal Guardian" at a time.

**-ooo-**

**Freed and Grepher are finally gone. In the next chapter, they try to find the entrance and during that time, Deepsea Warrior attacks the mansion and instead of the girls, Trevor duels the sea warrior. Can his dark machine army get the win? Find out in "Battle of the Sea" and it'll be coming soon.**


	53. Battle of the Sea

Chapter 53: Battle of the Sea

-ooo-

Back in the dining room inside of the mansion, the gang was talking about the duel that happened while Darrien and Freed prepared dinner.

Tatyana then replied, "That was one long duel."

Trisha then replied, "Amazoness monsters were the best Idea for me, mom."

"You controlled them just fine, my dear. We did some awesome teamwork and I'm glad those two assholes are no longer our problem."

Kristen then replied, "Your husband's deck is amazing, Tatyana. I'm so glad I got to see you duel with it."

She took a couple of cards out of her pocket and slid them over to her and she replied, "Intrested in these cards?"

She checked them both and it was a Guardian of Order and a Lightray Gearfried and she smiled and replied, "These will improve the deck so much. Thank you very much, young lady."

"Anytime, my friend."

Tyrone then replied, "Since Freed and Grepher are finally gone, we can finally move onto finding the entrance."

"Actually, not at the moment.", Tatyana said with a sigh.

They looked at Tatyana and she replied, "There are still two more of my troops that when AWOL on me after they lost their duels. Its Deepsea Warrior and Mefist. I don't know whey either are right now and we need them defeated before we can enter. We can't afford either of them idiots to enter and take away what belongs to you kids."

"You never wanted Kenway's treasure?", Tiffany asked.

Tatyana sighed and replied, "Not at all. We wanted to help protect its location at any cost. I only started our gang to help repair this place and move my husband to a decent burial plot. He's buried at a small graveyard area near."

"I can help you with that.", Darrien said.

They looked at the kitchen doors and he replied, "You help us with finding the entrance, and we'll help fix this place up to make it your own place to live in and also, we'll give your husband a much more beautiful grave area to be buried in."

Tatyana then replied, "That would be wonderful, Darrien. Thank you so much."

He sighed and replied, "I know how it feels to lose a spouse. I lost my wife a few years back to cancer and it still bothers me and my daughter to this very day. We know how it feels."

"Sorry if that brought back bad memories, sir."

"Don't worry about it, Tatyana. We forgive you. The steak and baked chicken penne dishes we made will be coming out here in about 5 minutes or so. Trisha is one impressive chef and I was glad to work with her."

"I've been always proud of her, Darrien. She wanted to do this for a long time and she got her dream of being a chef."

-oo-

In a hidden building not known by anyone in La Casita, Mefist, Deepsea Warrior and Talio (in Masaki disguise) were talking about the duels ahead.

Mefist then replied, "Should of known Freed and Grepher would of messed up somehow and lose their duels. They had decent decks and they blow it. Week and pathetic at the same time."

Talio then replied, "Who cares about them losers now. They're gone and won't be our problem anymore."

Mefist nodded and replied, "So glad they're gone. Hated both of them."

Talio then replied, "We attack the mansion soon. We need to take them down and enter Kenway's secret stashaway. The quicker, the better for us."

Mefist then replied, "Why do you want that treasure so badly?"

He quickly looked at him and replied, "Do you have a problem with us wanting more and more treasure and money, Mefist?"

"Of course not, sir."

"Then don't ask about what I don't want you to know, okay?"

"If you say so, sir."

He slowly walked away and he went back to his Human form and he sighed and replied, "I'm doing this for my great grandfather's name. Kenway will regret ever messing with my family."

-ooo-

That next day, they were looking at Theo's tomb outside of the mansion.

Tatyana sighed and replied, "That's what happen to my husband that horrible day."

Kristen nodded and replied, "That's hard, my friend. You lost your husband to a gang on a family vacation? That's too bad."

Tiffany nodded and replied, "At heast he died protecting you all. He cared about everyone of you and he did what had to do, no matter what would happen to him."

Tatyana smiled and replied, "I know he did. We're still proud of him to this day, Tiffany. He saved our lives and I'm proud of hin."

"Guys, DUCK!", Tamara yelled out.

They all did so as a spear shot out and struck the front of the tombstone, breakin off a small chop of the upper right corner and Kristen groaned and replied, "That cna be only one damn persons spear!"

They heard laughing and they saw Deepsea Warrior and he replied, "I'm back, bitches!"

Tatyana then replied, "That was my husband's tomb you just damage, you bastard! How dare you!"

The warrior laughed as his spear came back to his hand and he aimed at the stone and he replied, "That was a practice shot anyway and if you insult me anymore, your precious stone is no more!"

Kelly then replied, "Let me take your butt down again!"

"You think I'm that stupid, little girl? I'm not dueling you at all."

"What, this asshole is mine!", A angry Tyrone yelled out.

They all turned to him and he replied, "How about against ME instead, loser? I'm so much a better duelist then you'll ever be!"

Deepsea Warrior then replied, "Fine with me then. Can we duel on your precious mansion roof?"

Tyrone looked at Tatyana and she nodded and replied, "Damn right he can. Take him down!"

The spirit nodded and replied, "Lets go then."

-ooo-

A half hour later, they were on the large roof and waiting for the duel to begin.

Deepsea Warrior then replied, "Time show you how much better of a deck I have then you, kid!"

"We'll see indeed."

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Deepsea Warrior LP: 8000 - Tyrone LP: 8000)**

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I summon my Shark Lancer!"

As he sat the card down, a shark humanoid holding a spear appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Let's see what you're hiding! Attack with Lance of the Sea!"

It flung its spear and a small machine with wheels appeared on the card (DEF: 300) and the spear impaled it in the chest and shattered into little pieces of metal and Tyrone replied, "When Tricular is destroyed, I can Special Summon its brother Bicular from my deck!"

Suddenly, a weaker machine appeared (ATK: 200).

"Whatever you say, kid. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "Ler's seee what you're hiding first with Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and his Torrential Tribute lifted up and shattered into tiny bits.

"Should of known. I tribute Bicular for my Machine King!"

As the machine vanished, the mighty machine lord appeared (ATK: 2,200 - 2,300).

Tiffany then replied, "Look's like he's using other machines other then dark ones now."

"Exactly right. Attack his Shark with Jet Punch!"

The machine fired its fist and it shot out and struck, smashing the shark warrior to bits before it went back into its arm **(Deepsea Warrior LP: 8000 - 7400).**

"There you go, chump. I end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Machine King, attack!"

The machine fired its fist again and a large shark appeared on the card (DEF: 1,300) and the fist struck it down and then it shattered into pixels.

"Mechanicalchaser, direct attack!"

The machine went in and Deepsea Warrior quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

He quickly drew a card.

"Whatever you say. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "First, I play Foolish Burial."

He discarded a card and reshuffled and replied, "Since I control no monsters now, I can Special Summon my Right-Hand Shark from my graveyard and it was in there thanks to your attack."

Suddenly, a large shark appeared on his right (ATK: 1,500).

"Since I have a Right-Hand Shark, I can Special Summon Left-Hand Shark Now!"

Suddenly, the same shark appeared and it was on his left (ATK: 1,500).

"Since he was special summoned this way, it gains 1 level!"

Suddenly, it glowed (LV: 3 - 4).

"Now, I overlay my 2 Level 4 Sharks!"

The sharks turned into blue orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Bahamut Shark!"

As he card down, a large shark-like creature appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Next, I use his Xyz effect to bring forth a Xyz water monster of Rank 3 or lower and I choose the mighty _**Number 47: Nightmare Shark**_!"

As he sat the card down, a large winged shark appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now play Shrink on your King!"

Suddenly, sparks flew from the mighty king (ATK: 2,400 - 1,200).

"I can't attack with Bahamut Shark, but I can with my Nightmare Shark! Attack it!"

The creature flew in and slashed at its chest with its claw and sparks flew from when it struck it and it exploded into fiery debris that rained down onto the ground around Tyrone (Tyrone LP: 8000 - 7200).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "Sheesh. I'll switch my Mechanichaser to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I summon my Spear Shark!"

As he sat the card down, a large red shark with a speared front appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Spear Shark, attack!"

The shark flew in and struck with its, spear, blowing Mechanichaser to little pieces** (Tyrone LP: 7200 - 6400).**

"Now, attack his facedown monster!"

Nightmare Shark flew in again and a Gear Golem the Iron Fotress appeared (DEF: 2,200) and the attack did nothing to it** (Deepsea Warrior LP: 7400 - 7200) **and he replied, "Bahamut, attack!"

The huge shark let out a burst of burning blew energy and shot out and struck, blowing the fortress to scrap.

"Your turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "Yea, baby! I summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the android soldier appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Machine King appeared ATK: 2,200 - 2,400).

Deepsea Warrior then replied, "Big deal. My Sharks can tear your monsters apart."

Tyrone smiled and replied, "Not if I use one of the rarest machine themed cards in the game. It took me 5 years to find this ultra rare card and I play it now!"

The Spell card appeared.

"May I introduce you all to _Clockwork Night_!"

Kristen the replied, "Holy shit, man. There only 5 comfirmed copies of that badboy right now. It's one of the rarest cards right now."

"Damn right it is, girl. First, your monsters become machines and all lose 500 attack!"

Suddenly, all 3 shark monsters turned into metal (ATK: 2,600 - 2,100) - (ATK: 2,000 - 1,500 - (ATK: 1,600 - 1,100).

"Now, all of mine get 500 ATK each!"

Suddenly, both machines began to glow (ATK: 1,600 - 2,100) - (ATK: 2,400 - 2,900).

"Time for some ass-whooping! Robotic Knight, attack his Number!"

He aimed his cannon and a burst of bullets shot out and struck the now-metal shark and it exploded into shards and Deepsea Warrior groaned and replied, "I activate Numeric Rememberance. Since my Number monster was destroyed in battle, I draw 2 cards."

He did so.

"Whatever you say, dude. Machine King, attack his Bahamut Shark!"

The chest of the machine began to glow and a burst of energy shot out and struck, blowing Bahamut Shark to atoms **(Deepsea Warrior LP: 7200 - 5800).**

Tyrone laughed and replied, "There you go. I end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and shot out and the Clockwork Night card shattered into tiny, glowing shards that dissolved as they hit the ground (ATK: 2,100 - 1,600) - (ATK: 2,900 - 2,400).

"Your turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I summon my Metal Hopper."

As he sat the card down, a small mechanical grasshopper appeared (ATK; 700).

"Now, I tune it with Robotic Knight."

The small machine hopped until it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Robotic Knight, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Crazy Clock."

As he sat the card down, a large clock with its 12 numbers and arms appeared and unlike other clocks, this machine had 2 eyes at the sides of the clock's arms (DEF: 3,000).

Kristen then replied," Neat."

"Now I attack your facedown monster!"

The machine fired its fist again and a Screech appeared on the card (DEF: 500) before the fist smashed it to pieces with one hard hit and he took two monsters from his graveyard and discarded both of them.

"I'll seta a card and it's your turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Xyz Rebirth!"

Suddenly, Bahamut Shark appeared with a deep roar (ATK: 2,400) and then the trap fliew into its large body.

"I now remove 1 Xyz Monster from Bahamut Shark to bring out another one and I'm choosing my Cat Shark in defense this time around!"

As he took the trap and discarded it, a creature that was part shark and cat appeared (DEF: 500).

"I now play Overlay Regin on it."

Suddenly,The spell card appeared and flew into the cat sharked.

"I use one Xyz Material monster to double a Water Xyz's attack and I choose Bahamut Shark!"

As he took the spell and discarded it, the beastly shark let out a mighty roar (ATK: 2,400 - 4,800).

"Now, attack his Machine King!"

It opened its mouth and a burst of fiery blue energy shot out again and struck the king in the chest and sparks flew from where it hit as it exploded into fiery debris that rained down onto the ground **(Tyrone LP: 6400 - 4000).**

"Your huge eyesore is nex! I end my turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "Don't think so! I activate my facedown Level Conversion Lab!"

The trap flipped up and he showed the Warrior his Perfect Machine King that was in his hand and he replied, "I roll a single die and its level becomes what number I rolled minus it its level, which is 8 and if I get a one, I lose the card."

He took a die from his pocket and threw onto the ground and it rolled and it went from 6 to 3 and then to 4 and then to 1...before stoppoing on a 5 and he laughed and replied, "Hell ya! Perfect Machine King's level becomes a badass 3!"

As he sat the card down, the true and mighty form of Machine King appeared (ATK: 2,700 - 3,200) and he pointed to his Crazy Clock and replied, "When I summon a Machine in anyway, I roll a die and what ever It lands on. it gains 100 times the number rolled."

He tossed the same die onto the field again and it stopped on 4 and then the huge clocked glowed as it let out bell chimes (ATK: 3,200 - 3,600).

"Not too shabby. Attack his Bahamut Shark!"

The machine fired its missles and it shot out and struck, blasting Bahamut Shark into teeny-tiny pieces **(Deepsea Warrior LP: 5800 - 4600).**

He laughed and replied, "Yea! I end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I'll banish 1 Water monster for my Aqua Spirit

As he took his Shark Lancer and banished it, a watery fairy appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Now I tribute it for a facedown monster."

As she vanished, another facedown monster appeared.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Machine King's attack went down a little (ATK: 3,600 - 3,200).

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I summon my Aye-Iron!"

As he sat the card down, the metal kangaroo appeared (ATK: 1,600) - (ATK: 3,200 - 3,700) and he threw another die onto the field and it stopped on 2 and it chimed twice (ATK: 1,600 - 1,800).

"Lets do it. Aye-Iron, attack!"

The toy slammed its cymbals together and a shockwave shot out and blew Cat Shark to little bits.

"Perfect Machine King, attack!"

He fired its missles and a large Shark appeared on the card (DEF: 1,900) before the missles blew it to pieces.

He took a card and added it to his hand and then he replied, "

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I banish my Oasis Shark to use its effect to special summon 2 Level 5 water monsters from my graveyard and I have two and they're Eagle Shark and Panther Shark!"

As he banished the card, two large sharks appeared (ATK: 1,000) - (ATK: 1,100).

"Next, I overlay my 2 Level 5 sharks!"

Both monsters turned into dark-blue orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build The Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.._**Number 73: Abyss Splash**_!"

As he sat the card down, the Aqua warrior he used against Rick appeared with the number 72 on his armor (ATK; 2,400).

Kristen then replied, "Should of known he'd used that thing in a duel again.

"I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to double its current attack!"

As he took Panther Shark's card and removed it, its sword began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 4,800).

"Now, take out his Perfect Machine King!"

The warrior went and brought his sword down, cutting Perfect Machine King in twain. Sparks flew from the seperated halves as a fiery explosion blew both into small pieces of hot metal **(Tyrone LP: 4000 - 2900).**

"Your turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Aye-Iron to defense and then I'll set a card and it'll be your turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card as well and I'll use my Number's ability once again!"

As he took the Last Xyz monster and removed it, his sword glowed once more (ATK: 2,400 - 4,800).

"I now summon my Abyssal Kingshark."

As he sat the card down, a boney shark appeared (ATK: 1,700).

""Lets do it. Kingshark, attack!"

The shark flew in and slammed its nose into the kangaroo toy. First a scar appeared on where it hit..and then its cymbals fell to the ground in a clatter and then the rest of it collapsed into a small pile of metal and dust.

"Now, attack his Crazy Clock!"

The warrior went and brought his sword down onto the huge crazied and its face began to crack all over before it exploded into broken pieces of metal and many sizes of gears that flew all over the ground.

"Your turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I play Ancient Rules!"

Suddenly to everyone supriise (even his own family), Launcher Spider appeared on the card (ATK: 2,200).

Kristen then replied, "Talk about old-school machines, man."

Trevor then replied, "No kidding, girl. No kidding."

"Next, I activate my facedown Alchemy Cycle!"

Suddenly, sparks flew from it (ATK: 2,200 - 0).

Kelly then replied, "Why use that card?"

Tamara smiled and replied, "I know exactly why. It is a machine with less then 500 attack."

"Right, sis! I play Machine Duplication now!"

Suddenly, two more of spider machines appeared (ATK: 2,200 x2).

Deepsea Warrior then replied, "My Warrior will scrap it."

"Don't think so, dude. I overlay my weakened one and one of the others."

Both machines turned into glowing white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Megaton Sky Fortress!"

As he sat the card down, a HUGE metal machine came out of the sky and it just a bit smaller then Sky Fortress Ziggeraunt and it two cannons on both sides and smaller one at the bottom of it (ATK: 2,800).

Tiffany then replied, "Man, I'm glad he didn't have to use it against me in our duel."

"I actually did have this card in our duel, but I never got the chance to use it with my Jinzo Control deck. I liked it, but this is my true deck and I respect it."

Trevor nodded and replied, "You're a good man and duelist, Tyrone."

Trisha then replied, "Show this asshole how our family likes to take down our opponents!"

"I will do so for all of us! Launcher Spider, destroy his Abyssal Kingshark with Shock Rockets!"

Missles began to fire and they shot out and struck, blowing Kingshark to little pieces.

"Megaton Sky Fortress, attack his Abyss Splash!"

The machine began to glow and then 3 bursts of missles shot out from each cannons and they shot out and struck the Number and he groaned before exploding into light-blue shards **(Deepsea Warrior LP: 4600 - 3700).**

"Yes! I'll end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "You'll never beat me, kid! I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I play Sword of Seven Stars!"

Suddenly, Launcher Spider dissolved into pixels and he drew 2 cards and he replied, "I summon my Metal Slasher!"

As he sat the card down, the heavily bladed dark machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster!"

Metal Slasher went in and a Treeborn Frog appeared on the card DEF: (100) and the machine slashed it apart with its blade** (Deepsea Warrior LP: 3700 - 1950). **"Megaton, end this!"

The machine aimed its cannons at the watery warrior and he quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

The machine fired its missles as the trap flipped and each one struck the trap card.

"Dang it. I end my turn now."

The warrior drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Xyz Rebirth!"

Suddenly, Abyss Splash appeared with its sword (ATK: 2,400).

Tyrone then replied, "I don't think so! I discard my Effect Veiler to negate your cards effect!"

He took the card and discarded it and then the Number began to glow and he replied, "Wasn't going to use it anyway. I now activate the spell card Xyz Evolution!"

The Spell card appeared.

"I use this card to evolve my Warrior to it's ultimate form now!"

Suddenly, he began to glow taller and his armor changed now and so did his weapon (ATK: 3,000).

"Meet the all mighty _**Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash**_!"

Kristen then replied, "Wow."

"Now, demolish his Metal Slasher!"

He aimed his scepter and launched a burst of fiery blue energy and shot out and struck, blowing Metal Slasher into a pile of broken metal** (Tyrone LP: 2900 - 1850).**

"Your turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I don't trust your monsters effect, so I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "Wharever. I summon my Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, the reptile appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Attack his Fortress, my Number!"

The mighty warrior aimed its scepter and fired a burst of energy shot out and it smashed cleanly through the center and out the back of it. A shower of sparks was seen before a exploded in a fiery explosion that lit up the sky above the mansion and then fiery debris rained down onto the ground (Tyrone LP: 1850 - 1650).

"Awesome. Attack his facedown monster!"

Gagagigo went in and a small metal rabbit appeared on the card (DEF: 100) and Tyrone replied, "When Mecha Bunny Is flipped, I can choose one of your cards and then you take 500 damage!"

He pointed to the Number and the warrior groaned** (Deepsea Warrior LP: 1950 - 1450) **as Gagagigo slashed it to pieces with its hand and he replied, "Now, I can set another Mecha Bunny from my deck to my side of the field facedown."

Suddenly, another monster appeared facedown.

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I use the effect of my Metal Hopper to banish a Synchro To Special Summon it back to my side of the field with a extra level!"

As he took the Crazy Clock card and banished, the small metal grasshopper appeared again (ATK: 800) - (LV: 2 - 3).

"Now, I flip my Bunny up!"

As he did so, the small metal bunny appeared (ATK: 700).

"I now tune Metal Hopper with my Mecha Bunny!"

The small machine began to hop as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Mecha Bunny, which turned into 2 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Ally of Justice Catastor!"

As he sat the card down, a large dark machine with 4 large legs appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Trevor smiled and replied, "I know all about that card."

"Now, attack his Number!"

The head of the machine began to glow.

Deepsea Warrior laughed and replied, "That thing is about to trashed!"

A burst of silver energy shot out and a struck the huge Number and he groaned and then exploded into globules of water that splashed onto the ground as they hit it and the warrior replied, "How the hell did THAT happen?"

Tyrone smiled and replied, "As long as Catastor doesn't attack a dark monster, he can destroy any monster. Your turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Gagagigo to defense and then I'll set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll that'll end my turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I summon another Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, another of the fiery android soldiers appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Robotic Knight, attack!"

The machine amed and fired a barrage of bullets and they shot out and struck the lizardman and he groaned before he exploded into shards.

"Catastor, attack!"

The machine fired its silver energy and a Great White appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and was vaporized by the attack.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Deepsea Warrior drew a card and replied, "I won't lose to you! I activate Spelbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and he replied, "Next, I activate Advance Ritual Art!"

As he took his Space Mambo and 2nd Great White from his deck and discarded both, the mighty Fortress Whale appeared and aimed its cannons at Tyrone ATK: 2,350).

"Now, I play Aqua Jet!"

Suddenly, it began to glow blue (ATK: 2,350 - 3,350).

"Next, I activate Breakthrough Skill on your Catastor!"

Suddenly, it's legs began to rust a little bit.

"Now, attack it!"

The huge whale aimed its cannons and a burst of energy and water shot out and struck, blowing Catastor into a fiery pile of hot metal** (Tyrone LP: 1650 - 500).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Tyrone drew a card and replied, "I now activate my facedown Xyz Reborn!"

Suddenly, Megaton Sky Fortress appeared again (ATK: 2,800) and a card flew into it.

"Next, I activate my own Xyz Evolution!"

Suddenly, it began to glow and then it looked two Megaton Sky Fortress have merged together and then add a few more cannons (ATK: 3,300).

"Meet the mighty CXyz Ultimate Megaton Sky Fortress!"

Tatyana then replied, "Tyrone's rarest monster."

"I now play Enemy Controller!"

Suddenly, the huge whale knelt (DEF: 2150).

"I now I activate Monster Rebirth. This allows me to special summon a monster to your side of the field!"

Suddenly, Gagagigo appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,050).

"I now remove 1 Xyz Material monster from my huge machine and I can do so thianks to having Megaton Fortress as one of it's Xyz Material monsters!"

He took the Xyz Reborn card and discarded it

"Now, it can attack monsters once apiece! Attack them both!"

The machine fired a bursts of energy and missles and all shot out and struck, incinerating both Water monsters in a fiery explosion and as the smoke cleared, nothing was left of the two except ash.

"When it destroys a monster with its ability, you take damage equal to the levels of your destroyed monsters times 200!"

Suddenly, more missles shot out and headed towards the warrior and he replied, "No, this can't be..."

Before he got to finish that sentence, the missles shot out and blew him to pieces as well** (Deepsea Warrior LP: 1450 - 0).**

Tyrone's siblings ran up to him and Tamara replied, "Great dueling, bro."

Trevor then replied, "Great dueling, bro."

"I knew I'd get the win for us.", Trisha said with a smile.

-ooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Clockwork Night / Continuous Spell Card

Image: The inside of a large clock, showing its many gears and a window that shows the night sky outside of the clock.

All face-up monsters your opponent controls are treated as Machine-Type monsters, and lose 500 ATK (This effect is not valid on monsters summoned after this card's activation). Monsters Summoned after this card's activation are excluded. All Machine-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Nezbitt in the Yugioh episode "Mechanical Mayhem (Part 1) and full credit goes to writers of that episode._

Right-Hand Shark

Fish/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card is sent to graveyard after being Special Summoned with this effect: Banish it instead.

Left-Hand Shark

Fish/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,300/3 Stars

If you control a face-up "Right-Hand Shark": You can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard: You can increase this card's Level by 1 and then banish this card when it leaves the field.

_**Note: **__Both of these cards were used by Shark in the Yugioh Zexal manga (Their Attribute, Type and DEF points were not shown and the ones I've posted are guesses on them) and full credit goes to the writers of that manga._

Shark Lancer

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate facedown Spell or Trap Cards.

Numeric Remembrance / Normal Trap Card

Image: A Young boy (Yuma Tsukumo) with tears in his eyes watching a Number 39: Utopia slowly vanish away.

Activate only when a "Number' monster you control is destroyed in battle during your opponent's battle phase. Draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Numeric Rememberance" per turn.

Metal Hopper

Machine/Tuner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 500/2 Stars

When Used to Synchro Summon a Machine-type monster: Draw 1 card. If this card is in your graveyard, you can banish 1 Synchro Monster to special summon this card from your graveyard and increase its level by 1 and this effect can only be used once per Duel.

Crazy Clock

Machne/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 3,000/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Machine-type monsters

If you control another Machine-Type monster, this card cannot be targeted in battle or with a card's effect controlled by your opponent. Once per turn when a Machine-Type monster is Summoned in anyway, Roll a 6-sided die and that monster gains ATK equal to the number rolled until the end phase of your opponet's turn x 100. You can only control 1 "Crazy Clock" at a time.

Megaton Sky Fortress

Machine/Xyz/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,800/2,500/Rank 7

2 Level 7 monsters

Once per turn you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster fromt this card; All Machine-type monsters cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects until your opponent's next end phase.

CXyz Ultimate Megaton Sky Fortress

Machine/Xyz/Effect/Wind/ATK: 3,300/DEF: 3,000/Rank 8

3 Level 8 monsters

Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. If this card has "Megaton Sky Fortress" as a Xyz Material monster, it gains the following effect:

\- Once per turn: you can remove 1 Xyz Material fromt his card and tribute one other monster (Besides this card) you control; This card can attack all monsters on the field once apiece and when it destroys a monster, inflict damage equal to the level/rank of the destroyed monsters x 200, but this is the only card that can attack if this effect is used.

Monster Rebirth / Normal Spell Card

Image: The symbol used in Monster Reborn, but it's color is black and silver

Special Summon 1 monster from either graveyard to your opponent's side of field in faceup defense postion. Only 1 "Monster Rebirth" can be activated per turn.

-ooo-

**Another duel ends. In the next and final chapter, the finally go for the Kenway treasures and they finally find the true entrance and before they can get the treasure for themselves, They gave to get past one more duelist: Talio and he wants revenge for what the Kenway's did to his family and Kristen duels against with a card from each of his allies. Can she get the win and her family's treasure? Find out in the final chapter that I'm calling "Treasured Memories" and it'll be coming on Christmas Day, so stay tuned and review!**


	54. Treasured Memories

**I welcome you all to the final chapter of this awesome story. Thank you all for the many reviews for my story! Let's get this final chapter on already!**

Final Chapter (54): Treasured Memories

-ooo-

Back at the island, Mefist and Talio were talking about the loss.

Talio sighed and replied, "So, Deepsea Warrior lost in that duel and now it's just us now?"

Mefist nodded and replied, "Afraid so, sir. It's my turn to go face them in a duel now, Talio. My new deck will clobber anything the send my way."

Talio then replied," Hope you're right about that one, my friend. You're the only one left before myself and I want you to get the win."

"Trust me, Talio. I can do it and help us find the entrance easier."

"Actually, I won't be needing your help anymore, my friend."

Mefist looked at him and replied, "What the hell do you mean like that?"

"I was patient enough and after Deepsea Warrior's loss to that kid, I lost all hope of anything good happening for me. I want that entrance and I'm doing it all myself now!"

He pointed his sword towards Mefist and he replied, "We can be partners, Talio! Don't do this to us!"

"You never wanted me as a partner anyway and after you did find the treasures, you we're going to leave me and take it for yourself!"

"I would of left you some of it, partner!"

"Yeah, right. I knew it all the time you wanted all for your damn self. See you later, you ungreatful bastard."

Mefist then replied, "NO!"

Suddenly, a dark portal opened up and he was sucked into it and he sighed and replied, "Good riddance to you at last, moron. Time to go after them myself."

ooo-

That next day in the mansion dining room, all of the kids were waiting (Except for Trisha, who had to go to La Casita to meet some people for a job) for Tatyana and Darrien to come back after they wanted a long meeting about what was going on.

Tyrone then replied, "Wonder what this is all about."

Tamara then replied, "Don't know. Must be something important."

They saw the doors open up and they walked out and Tatyana then replied, "Morning, kids."

They all nodded to her and Darrien replied, "We've been talking about and It's now time for us to finally find where Edward Kenway's hidden cave is. All of the spirits that gave us trouble are either gone or defeated and now is good time to find out where the treasures are."

Kristen then replied, "About time we go for this. Don't we need to find where all the 6 keys go into? We need to find that first and then worry about the treasure after that, Darrien."

"We both know that and we thought after breakfast, we'll search everywhere for the key slots and then go from there. I hired a couple of my best catering chefs to come here and they'll help Trisha prepare the best feast anyone had back at La Casita. Later tonight, we search this mansion for the entrance and hopefully go from there. We need to do this and if everything goes good, we'll find it quickly and swiftly."

Tiffany then replied, "This is for everything, gang. We have to do this."

Darrien sighed and replied, "After this is over, All the numbers will cease to exist, including the Kenway one and the flying ace."

Kristen sighed and replied, "Damn it."

"That won't happen at all, Darrien.", a voice said behind them.

They turned to the back doors and Magical Scientist was there with Kozaky and he replied, "We made up and are friends again and he promises nothing evil to the city."

Darrien then replied, "Fair enough. But, what about the numbers?"

Magical Scientist then replied, "They'll lose their power, but will go back to being normal Xyz monsters agian and no longer be cursed or needed for anything big. Everything will be just fine with them."

Kristen then replied, "That's really good news. I didn't want to lose my chance at not using my grandfather's card anymore. I love using it and it's a mighty and powerful card."

"Damn right it is, Kristen. Let's head to La Casita and then tonight, we find the hidden area."

-ooo-

While everyone was in La Casita, Talio was looking at the mansion.

He sighed and replied, "I'm finally back at this rat's nest after all these years. Time to find me a entrance, no matter where it is. I have nothing to stop me and It's time."

Suddenly, he vanished into a cloud of black smoke and it blew towards themansion.

-ooo-

That night in the mansion, they searched and searched, but couldn't find anywhere to put the keys to enter the secret entrance, if there was even one. Afterwards, they met in the dining room.

Tatyana then replied, "That was alot of searching."

Kristen sighed and replied, "Yeah, it was. I can't believe it is no where to be found."

Darrien nodded and then he saw a picture of Edward Kenway standing next to his daughter and he replied, "Nice picture."

He got up and walked to it and Tiffany replied, "What's up, sir?"

"Maybe, just maybe."

He took the painting down and behind it was 6 different colored locks. There was blue, red, yellow, brown, white and then black and he smiled and replied, "There we go."

They all got up and ran to the locks and Kelly replied, "Yea!"

Darrien then replied, "We need to put them in the order we faced them."

Kristen nodded as she walked towards the locks and placed the keys in the right order and then nothing happened and Kristen replied, "Nothing?"

Suddenly, they all turned to the fireplaced as it moved foward, revealing a large metal hatch and Darrien replied, "Let's go."

They ran to it and they pulled it open and it opened up and Darrien replied, "Lets go."

They all ran in and Talio's black smoke blew into the underground area as well.

-ooo-

After a half hour of walking, they arrived on the bottom floor of a large cave.

Kristen then replied, "We've been walking forever now."

Darrien then replied, "I know, right?"

Suddenly, they saw a large metal door and they ran to it and Darrien replied, "Time see what's inside."

Darrien and Kristen ran to the door and they pulled it open and Kristen replied, "Let's see."

They opened it up and they couldn't believe what they saw! There were in a underground lake of somesorts and in the middle was a large wooden ship in the middle and near the dock that lead to it, they were treasure chests everywhere!

Darrien replied, "We just found Edward Kenway's hidden area! I can't believe my eyes!"

He pointed to the ship and he replied, "That's the Jackdaw and it's in the best condition as well!"

Kristen then replied, "Kelly, we finally did it! We finally made it!"

Kelly hugged her and replied, "This is so damn cool. There is plenty of stuff to build the Museum on World Island! This is too damn cool!"

Darrien then replied, "I can't believe this at all. It took many years of searching and now it's like this!"

Tatyana then replied, "I'm so glad you found your grandfather's treasure and ship, Kristen."

Kristen looked at her and replied, "You guys get some thanks as well for helping with the mansion too."

"Glad we can help to."

"So did I!", Talio's voice was heard.

Kristen then replied," What the hell?"

Suddenly, smoke appeared and it merged together and Talio walked out of it wearing a pirate's outfit and Darrien replied, "What the hell are you doing here, asshole? I never wanted to see you again!"

Tatyana then replied, "Talio, is it you?"

Kristen then replied, "Who is this jerk?"

Talio then replied, "My full name is Talio Augustus Vane, Charles Vane's great, great, great, great and so forth grandson!"

Darrien then replied, "That was Kenway's former ally before he went nuts after watching Thatch getting killed and that former ally of him forming a mutiny to throiw him and Kenway off the ship."

Talio then replied, "The Kenways treated him like dirt and I'm here for all of this loot! It may be Kenway's, but 75 percent of it is mine!"

Darrien then replied, "I've always hated you and my employees say you treated them like dirt. I'm so glad I fired you and banned you from La Casita."

Talio then replied, "Happy to see you too, Darrien."

He looked at Tatyana and he replied, "Haven't seen you since the yacht disaster back them, Tatyana."

"I know I'm kinda shocked to see you again."

Talio then replied, "I'll let you know this and now. I was the one that allowed those gangsters on board the ship that gunned down your servants and planted that bomb that blew up your boat and killed your precious Theo!"

Tatyana then replied, "Why the hell would you ever do anything that horrible and evil, you son of a bitch?"

Talio then replied, "I did so much and you and your kids treated like I was yesterday's news. Before they boarded, I stole their boat they arrived in and got away and I've been hiding ever since. I have the power to do this!"

He glowed and transformed into a Masaki (ATK: 1,100) and Darrien then replied, "You're the one that's been Masaki in disguise? How horrible can you be?"

He went back to his human form and he replied, "That is that."

Kristen then replied, "You deserve to pay for what you did. We have one duel here and now and if I win, you leave and never bother Darrien, Tatyana or La Casita again and if you win, we all leave you with the treasure."

Talio then replied, "A foolish wager, but I accept anyway. I'll give you a half hour to get your deck ready and we'll be dueling infrnt of the deck that leads to the Jackdaw. See you then."

He slowly walked away and Darrien replied, "It's time you take this asshole down once and for all, Kristen. He needs to pay for what he has done to everyone."

Kristen then replied, "I agree with you, Darrien."

-ooo-

During the waiting time, everyone gave Kristen a card to use in her deck that would help her out and he was now ready to duel and was now standing across from Talio and he replied, "Ready for this?"

"Damn right I am!"

Suddwenly, a duel duel disk that looked like a large spider appeared on his arm and a deck was in the fang part of the spider and he replied, "We duel with 12000 lifepoints. No more, no less!"

"Fine with me."

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

**(Talio LP: 12000 - Kristen LP: 12000)**

Talio drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that's my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow.

"Now, attack his facedown monster!"

He charged in and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and the warrior sliced it cleanly in two with one slash of his sword** (Talio LP: 12000 - 11300) **and he drew a card.

"Your turn now."

Talio drew a card and replied, "I summon my Acid Hell Fly!"

As he sat the card down, a large and ugly fly with two hellish faces for eyes appeared (ATK: 600).

Tiffany then replied," What the heck?"

"All part of a Hell group. They're dark insects and very powerful monsters as well. When summoned, I destroy 1 of your equip cards and the equipped monster loses half of its attack and this creature gets it!"

Suddenly, Grepher groaned in pain (ATK: 1,700 - 850) and then the fly began to glow (ATK: 600 - 1,450).

"Lets do this! Attack her warrior with Hellfire Acid Stream!"

The ugly insect opened its mouth and a burst of burning green acid shot out and struck him and he groaned in pain as the acid burned his skin badly and then he shattered into pixels before anything disturbing was going to be seen **(Kristen LP: 12000 - 11400).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card of my own facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Talio drew a card and replied,"I'll set a monster and I'll attack!"

The ugly fly shot out some more acid and a Fortress Warrior appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and acid blew a chunk away and he replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the blue-flamed warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Now, scorch that ugly thing!"

He swung his sword a burst of blue flames shot out and burnt the evil fly to a crisp **(Talio LP: 11300 - 10950).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Talio drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared (ATK: 1,700).

Talio smiled and replied, "I don't think so I activate Hell Vermin Mine!"

The trap appeared.

"I discard a Hell monster and your monster is destroyed!"

As he took a monster called Hell Centipede and discard, Blue Flame Swordsman exploded into shards.

"Whatever. Attack his facedown monster!"

The barbarian went in and a large cricket appeared on the card (DEF: 1,300) before warrior sliced it apart with his axe and then he replied, "With Howling Insect's destruction, I can special summon a weak insect from my deck and I choose my Hell Toxic Moth!"

As he sat the card down, a hellish moth with the hell symbol on it appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Talio drew a card and replied, "I can special summon another Hell Toxic Moth with my first ones effect!"

Suddenly, another of the evil moths appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Now, I'll discard a insect called Silver Ladybug to increase the levels of all Insects I have by one."

As he did so, a silver-colored ladybug flew into both of the insects (LV: 3 - 4).

"I now I overlay my 2 Level 4 Hell Toxic Moths!"

Both turned into black orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.._**Number 72: Deadly Sin**_!"

As he sat the card down, a huge spider with the number 72 on it's body appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Darrien then replied, "Should of known he'd use a few Numbers as well."

"Now, attack his Axe Raider with Siniful Toxic Web!"

The huge spider opened its mouth and a burst of black webbing went and struck, blowing Axe Raider to bits **(Kristen LP: 11400 - 10700).**

"There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Talio drew a card and replied, "I use Omi-Gami Combo on Deadly Sin! Its okay because it doesn't have a effect that needs them."

He took both Xyz Material monsters and discarded them both.

"Next, I summon Rescue Rabbit!"

As he sat the card down, the cute rabbit appeared (ATK: 300).

"I'll banish my little guy for a couple of Hell Beetles!"

As the small rabbit vanished, a couple of black beetles with the Hell symbol on their shells appeared (ATK: 1,800 x2).

"Next, I overlay them both!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and another galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

Kelly then replied, "He's summoning another Number!"

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.._**Number 66: Master Key Beetle!"**_

As he sat the card down, a large black bug appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Tyrone then replied, "I betcha this guy has plenty of numbers to use against Kristen."

Tatyana then replied, "No matter what monster she uses, Kristen can take this guy down! She needs to save all of Edward's treasures. If anyone can do it, it's her."

Darrien then replied, "We're all here for you, Kristen! Teach this guy some pain!"

"She won't win this! Attack her Fortress Warrior!"

The large spider let out a bursts of toxic web and the first hit smashed a bit of it off and then the 2nd burst of webbing reduced the rocky warrior to rubble.

"Master Key Beetle, attack!"

The huge dark bug flew in and a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and was blown into shards as the bug tackled her and then a Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"You'll never beat me! I end my turn now."

Kristen then replied, "There is no damn way I'm letting you get your hands on my grandfather's treasure! I summon my Gearfried!"

As he sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I Now overlay my 2 Level 4 Warriors!"

Bot monsters turned into brown orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Apppear before me now..Comics Hero Lord Arthur!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty Arthur appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Since I used Extra Sword in a Xyz Summon, my new monster gains 1000 more attack points!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 3,400).

"Now, attack that huge spider!"

The warrior went and slashed at the huge spider with his sword, cutting into it and it thrashed around in pain before it collapsed to the ground and exploded into triangles **(Talio LP: 10950 - 9950).**

Darrien then replied, "Yea, girl!"

Kelly then replied, "Great move!"

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Talio drew a card and replied, "So you lucked out, big deal. I'll switch my Key Beetle to defense and then I'll set another monster facedown and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I summon my Noble Knight Artorigus!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty warrior of light appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Artorigus, attack his Key Beetle!"

The mighty knight charged and cleaved the Number monster in twain with one cut of his sword. The two pieces shattered into pixels.

"Artorigus, attack!"

He charged in and a large Spider with a hell symbol on it appeared (DEF: 2,000) before Arthur went in and sliced it right down the middle with his sword and Talio then replied, "When Hell Spider is destroyed, your battle phase is done rightaway."

"Whatever you say, dude. I end my turn now."

Talio drew a card and replied, "Since you have a monster and I don't, I can Normal Summon Hell Centipede without a tribute!"

As he sat hte card down, a large evil centipede appeared (ATK: 2,600 - 1,300).

"Now, I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, a twin of the Centipede appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and a 3rd galaxy-like portal appeared, which they flew into.

Tamara then replied, "Another Number appears."

"I use this monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.._**Number 11: Big Eye**_!"

As he sat the card down, a large silver cylinder with a large yellow eye in it appeared and it had a ring around it with the number 11 on it (ATK: 2,600).

Tiffany then replied, "I beat this whole deck of his has to do with many ways of bringing out Number monsters."

"Got that right, little girl. I use one of its Xyz Material monsters to bring your Arthur to my side of the field!"

As he took one of the Centipedes and removed it, The mighty Xyz went to his side of the field.

"Now, attack her Artorigus!"

He went and brought his sword down, blowing Artorigus into tiny shards of light (Kristen LP: 10700 - 9300).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, 'I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Talio drew a card and replied, "Big Eye, attack!"

A beam of light shot out from the laser and Kristen quickly replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin!"

Suddenly, her fomer Xyz exploded into shards and she sighed and replied, "Hated to do that, but I had no other choice."

"Whatever. This is attack is still coming your way!"

The beam of red light shot out and a Obnoxius Celtic Guardian appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the lasers did nothing to it.

"Damn your elf. I End my turn now."

Kristen dre wa card and replied, "I summon my Goblinbergh!"

As she sat the card down, the goblin pilot flew onto the field and landed next to the elf (ATK: 1,400).

"I use his effect to bring out my Gagaga Magician!"

As she sat the card down, the Xyz expert mage appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now overlay my 3 monsters!"

All 3 monsters turned into red orbs and a galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.._**Number 24: Legendary Pirate Captain Kenway**_!"

As she sat th ecard down, her great grandfather's Xyz double appeared (ATK: 2,300) and he looked at Taio with a angry look and Talio replied, "I'm coming to get you, you bastard."

"Not before Kenway gets you first! I use one Xyz Material monster to switch your monsters postion!"

As he took a the Gagaga Card and discarded it, the huge Number's eye stopped glowing (DEF: 1,800).

"Now, attack it!"

He looked at and he aimed his pistols at the eye and fired a barrage of bullets that shore out and tore through the large eye. As the eye shattered into a shower of teeny-tiny red &amp; white shards, its metal cylinder fell to the ground with a loud clatter as it hit the ground (Talio LP: 9950 - 9450).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Talio drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack with my Kenway!"

He went in with his swords and a 2nd Hell Spider appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) before he sliced it to pieces with his swords.

"Should of known. I end my turn no."

Talio drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 Insect for my Aztekipede the Worm Warrior!"

As he took a Hell Spider and banished it, a large green centipede appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now summon my Arsenal Bug!"

As he sat the card down, a bug with a sword appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now overlay these monsters!"

Both monsters turned into brown orbs and yet another Galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

Kelly sighed and replied, "Here comes another Number."

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.._**Number 106: Giant Hand**_!"

As he sat the card down, a large rocky hand appeared (ATK: 2,200) with the number 106 on it as well.

Tiffany then replied, "It's weaker then Kenway."

"I activate my facedown Numeric Energy!"

The trap flipped up.

"Now, my number gains 100 attack for each Rank it has!"

Suddenly, the huge hand began to glow (ATK: 2,200 - 2,600).

Tiffany groaned and replied, "Damn, man."

"Now, attack that upstart Pirate leader!"

The fist formed a large rocky knuckle and it flew and struck Kenway and he weakenly turned to Kristen and he nodded before he shattered into triangles **(Kristen LP: 9300 - 9000).**

Kelly then replied, "No..damn way."

Darrien then replied, "That's a hard loss."

_He won't get this win, Edward. He'll pay for everything he put you and me through., _Kristen thought to himself as his card went into the graveyard.

Talio laughed and replied, "That was too much fun! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Talio drew a card and replied, "I summon my Insect Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty insect warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Attack her facedown monster, Insect Knight!"

The bug warrior flew in and a Little Winguard appeared (DEF: 1,800) and was blown to shards as he struck him down with his sword.

"Giant Hand, direct attack!"

The huge hand flew in and she smiled and replied, "Since you tried a direct attack on me, I special summon my Swordsman of Revealing Light!"

As she sat the card down, a mighty warrior holding a glowing sword appeared and knelt (DEF: 2,400) and then she smiled and replied, "When your attacking monster has lower ATK then its defense, I can destroy your attacking monster! Bye Bye, Giant Hand!"

Suddenly, cracks happened all over the huge rocky hand before it exploded into a shower of dust &amp; pebbles.

Tatyana smiled nad replied, "I gave her that card and Artorigus to use in this duel."

Kristen looked at her and replied, "I thank you once again for these cards, madam."

"Anytime, my young friend."

Talio sighed and replied, "So you lucked again, big deal. I'll set a couple of cards and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I activate Inverse Universe!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: 0 - 2,400).

"I switch him to attack postion now!"

Suddenly, he stood up (ATK: 2,400).

"I now summon my Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery knight appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600) - (ATK: 2,400 - 2,800).

"Lets do it. Swordsman, attack!"

He went in and slashed with glowing sword, bisecting Insect Knight at the waist. The bug warrior let out a small screech before both halves of it seperated and shattered to bits **(Talio LP: 9450 - 8550).**

"Command Knight, direct attack!"

The mighty knight went in and Talio quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

He quickly drew a card.

"Your turn now, dude."

Talio drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until both had 6 cards in their hands and he replied, "I play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared and knelt (DEF: 0).

"I tribute it for my Hunter Spider!"

As it vanished, a large spider appeared with a hiss (ATK: 1,600).

Kelly then replied, "Talk about a very old card."

"I now activate the spel card Ancient Rules to get another one from my deck!"

Suddenly, a 2nd Hunter Spider appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now overlay my 2 Level 5 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and another galaxy-like portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.._**Number 14: Greedy Sarameya!"**_

As he sat the card down, fiendish hellhound-like creature with 3 heads appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Tamara then replied, "This duel is getting nuts. He is summoning one Number after the other."

Darrien then replied, "No joke, young lady. Kristen needs to keep it up and take him down."

"Now I activate Breakthrough Skill on your Knight!"

Suddenly, she let out a groan of pain (ATK: 1,600 - 1,200)

"Now, attack her knight!"

The evil beast hollowed and let out a burst of black flames and they shot out and Command Knight raised her sword in the air as the flames incinerated her (Kristen LP: 9000 - 7700) and he replied, "When Greedy Sarameya destroys a monster, I can remove 1 Xyz Material monster to destroy a monster with less attack then him!"

As he took one of the Spiders and removed it, Another burst of flames shot out and struck, blowing Swordsman of Revealing Light to pieces.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 tiny sheep appeared (DEF: 0 x4).

"Now, I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Talio drew a card and replied, "Inzektor Centipede, come forth!"

As he sat the card down, a dark bug-like humanoid appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Trevor nodded and replied, "I've heard alot of Inzektors. Quite the tricky bunch of monsters."

"Yep. Attack his Tokens!"

Centipede went and cut the red sheep in half with its sharp hands and the Number let out a burst of hot flames and incinerated blue sheep and then he removed the last Xyz Material monster and then another fiery burst incinerated the orange one, leaving only 1 sheep token left.

"Your turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I activate Xyz Reborn!"

Suddenly, Comics King Lord Arthur appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Time to evolve him up! I activate Xyz Evolution!"

Suddenly, he began to glow and when the glow died down, he was much taller and a had a better sword (ATK: 3,000).

"Meet the mighty CXyz Comics Hero Legend Arthur!"

Tiffany then replied, "Damn, what a card."

"Now, attack his monster!"

He went in and brought his sword down onto the evil Number and it hollowed in pain before it exploded into a fiery cloud of smoke **(Talio LP: 8550 - 8050) **and Kristen replied, "When he destroys a monster with Arthur on the field, I can remove 1 Xyz Material monster to banish the monster and you take damage equal to its ATK!"

As he took the Xyz Reborn trap and discarded it, He swung his sword and a burst of energy shot out from it and struck him down **(Talio LP: 8050 - 5550).**

Darrien then replied, "Keep on getting him, Kristen."

Tamara then replied, "Crush this guy!"

"Will do, Tamara! I'll end my turn now."

Talio drew a card and replied, "I'l switch Centpede's postion and then I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and Talio quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The trap appeared and a loud roar was heard.

"Dang it. I end my turn now."

Talio drew a card and replied, "I activate my own Xyz Reborn!"

Suddenly, Giant Hand appeared again (ATK: 2,300) and then the trap flew into it."

"I activate Double Spell!"

He took a card called Hell Gift and discarded it and he replied, "I'm using your Xyz Evolution to evolve my Giant Hand!"

Suddenly, it began to glow and as the glowing stopped, it was a larger and rockier hand it was bright red in color (ATK: 2,600).

"Meet the mighty _**Number C106: Giant Red Hand**_!"

Kelly then replied, "This duel has been nuts."

Tiffany nodded nad replied, "No joke."

"I use one of its Xyz Material monsters and can do since it has a Number attached to it and it allows all monsters to have their effects negated!"

As he took the Xyz Reborn trap and discarded it, the CXyz monster glowed.

"Now, I equip it with Xyz Unit!"

Suddenly, the huge hand began to glow (ATK: 2,600 - 3,600).

.

"Now, attack his Cxyz!"

The huge rocky hand went and it formed a fist and it went in and punched the Xyz, blasting him into tiny shards **(Kristen LP: 7700 - 7100).**

"Carve up his last token, Centipede!"

The evil bug went and cleaved the final token in two with it's sharp claws.

"I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and blasted the equip card to pieces (ATK: 3,600 - 2,600).

"Your move now."

Talio drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Giant Red Hand, attack!"

The huge fist flew into the air and a Axe Raider appeared on the card (DEF: 1,150) and the huge hand crushed the warrior flat.

"Attack her directly!"

Centipede went in and struck her down with her claws (Kristen LP: 7100 - 5500) and she quickly replied, "I activate Damage Gate!"

Suddenly, Command Knight appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600).

"Damn. I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I tribute both of my monsters for my Crescent Moon Queen!"

As they both vanished into nothing, a mighty warrior with two large swords appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"I Now play A. Forces!"

Suddenly, she let out a smile (ATK: 2,600 - 2,800).

"Now, attack his monster!"

The Queen went and made a slash with one sword, cutting Centipede right down the middle. As the remains faded away, she struck with her other sword and struck the mighty hand and it exploded into a shower of pebbles &amp; black smoke **(Talio LP: 5550 - 4150) **and then she knelt (DEF: 1,700).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Talio drew a card and replied, "I banish 2 insects for my Doom Dozer!"

As he took the Insect Kngiht and Aztikepede and banished both, a huge red centipede appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Now, I summon Neo Bug!"

As he sat the card down, a large bug appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Neo Bug attacks your Queen and then Doom Dozer will hit you with a direct attack!"

The bug flew in and head-butted, blowing the Queen to pieces and then the larger bug went and headbutted her **(Kristen LP: 5500 - 2700).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'lll end my turn now."

As Kristen drew a card, his facedown Dust Tornado lifted up and blasted the equip A. Forces card to bits and replied, "I activate Marauding Captain and his ability, Blindly Loyal Goblin!"

As she sat the cards down, the war veteran (ATK: 1,200) next a brown-skinned goblin (ATK: 1,800).

"Now, I special summon my Kagetokage!"

As he sat the card down, a shadowy lizard appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I now play Double Summon and tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon the mighty Gilford the Lightning!"

As the 3 monsters vanished, the mighty Gilford the lightning appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Tiffany nodded and replied, "Yea, girl!"

He pointed his word and a burst of lighting shot out and blasted both of his bugs to little pieces.

"Now, attack him directly!"

The warrior went in and struck him down **(Talio LP: 4150 - 1350) **and he replied, "I Special Summon Ruklamba the Spirit King!"

Suddenly, a shadowy lizard-like fiend appeared (DEF: 2,000).

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Talio drew a card and replied, "I activate Beginning of the End!"

He took both Hell Beetles, Inzektor Centipede, Hell Acid Fly and one of the Hell Toxic Moths and banished them and drew 3 cards and he replied, "Next, I Tribute Ruklamba to special summon monsters who's total attack does not pass 2000!"

As the fiendish lizard vanished, 2 Petit Moths (ATK: 300 x2), Kozaky (ATK: 400) and a Goblin Calligrapher appeared (ATK: 400).

Tiffany looked puzzled and replied, "Any idea of what this guy is doing now?"

"No clue, my friend. No clue.", a confused Trevor said.

Darrien then replied, "I'm stumped about this one as well."

"I now send all 4 of my Level 1 monsters to graveyard to summon my most powerful monster!"

As all 4 of them vanished into particles of darkness, a huge black-skinned fiend appeared on the card (ATK: 5,000).

"Meet the all mighty _**Dystopia the Despondent**_!"

Kristen then replied, "Oh, boy."

Darrien then replied, "What the hell is this thing?"

Tatyana then replied, "I have no idea as well."

"The best monster I have and I'm attacking your Gilford!"

He glowed and a huge burst of black hellish flames shot and struck, Incinerating Gilford quickly and his charred sword fell to the ground with a clatter (Kristen LP: 2700 - 500).

Talio then replied," Soon the treasure will be all mine! I'll end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and tha'll end my turn now."

Talio drew a card and replied, "Lucky you. Attack!"

The evil fiend shot its flames again and a Zubaba Knight appeared DEF: 900) before the hellish flames burned him alive.

"You will not beat me! I end my turn now."

Kristen drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddnely, Gilford the Lightning appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Next, I play Xyz Reborn!"

Suddenly, the pirate captain appeared (ATK: 2,300).

Kristen then replied, "Now, I banish both of my monsters to summon the most powerful monster I Got."

As they both vanished into particles of light, Kenway appeared and he wore glowing metal armor and had a mighty longsword (ATK: ?).

"Meet the allmighty_** Captain Kenway the Ultimate Legend**_!"

Darrien then replied, "Wow."

Kelly then replied, "He looks amazing."

"His attack is equal to the monsters banished to summon him!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: ? - 5,100).

Tatyana then replied, "Nice."

"Now when he's Fusion Summoned, one of your monster's effects are negated and it loses half of its ATK &amp; DEF as well!"

Suddenly, the fiend let out a loud moan (ATK: 5,000 - 2,500).

Talio then replied, "No, I was so damn close!"

"Close, but not close enough! Attack his monster to end this now, Captain!"

He aimed his sword tossed at the fiend and it impaled the mighty warrior through the chest and fiend let out a mighty roar before it exploded into thousands of black globules **(Talio LP: 1350 - 0).**

Kristen smiled and replied, "That's game, freak."

The end of this story will happen after the created cards section.

-oooo-

Cards made by me &amp; others

Ruklumba the Spirit King

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

When you take more than 1000 Battle Damage, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During either player's turn, you can Tribute this card to Special Summon monsters from your hand whose combined ATK is 2000 or less, in face-up Attack Position.

_**Note: **__This card was used by Gansley in the Yugioh episode "Isolated in Cyber Space (Part 2)" and full credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Number 72: Deadly Sin

Insect/Xyz/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,400/Rank 4

2 Level 4 monsters

_Note: This card was used by Kyoji Yagumo in the Yugioh Zexal manga (This card didn't have a effect, attribute, DEF score or type, so I'm making guesses on all of them) and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Acid Hell Fly

Insect/Effect/Dark/ATK: 600/DEF: 0/2 Stars

When summoned, destroy 1 Equip Card. Take half the ATK of the monster that was equipped with that card and add it to Acid Hell Fly's ATK.

Hell Toxic Moth

Insect/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 100/3 Stars

Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Hell Toxic Moth" from your deck or hand, but it's effects are negated.

Hell Spider

Insect/Effect/Dark/ATK: 100/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

When destroyed as a result of battle: End the Battle Phase.

Hell Vemin Mine / Normal Trap Card

Image: A large dino foot about to stomp on a mine with a skull-like face.

Discard 1 "Hell" monster from your hand to the graveyard; destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

_**Note: **__All these cards were used by Sect in the Yugioh 5Ds manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Silver Ladybug

Insect/Effect/LIght/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

You can discard this during your Main Phase; Increase or decrease the Level of all Insect-type monsters you control by 1 until the end phase of the current turn.

Hell Beetle

Insect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

_A very ugly and dangerous beetle. It protects itself with toxic pollen the comes out of its body._

Numeric Energy / Normal Trap Card

Image: a glowing Number 48: Shadow Lich about to attack a frightened Berserk Gorilla with its scythe.

Activate only when a "Number" monster you control is Xyz Summoned. Increase its ATK equal to its rank x 200 until the end phase, but the selected monster's effect is negated the turn this card is activated. You can only activate 1 "Numeric Energy" per turn.

Captain Kenway the Ultimate Legend

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: ?/DEF: 5,000/12 Stars

"Number 24: Legendary Pirate Captain Kenway" + 1 Level 6 or higher LIGHT monster

Can only be Fusion Summoned by banishing the Required Fusion Materials from your side of the or graveyard ("Polmyerization" is not required). When Fusion Summoned: Negate the effect of a monster your opponent controls and also halve its ATK &amp; DEF until the end phase. This cards ATK is the total ATK of the monsters banished to Fusion Summon this card. Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. During the End Phase of the this card was Fusion Summoned: Return it your Extra Deck. You can only control 1 "Captain Kenway the Ultimate Legend" at a time.

-ooo-

At the site, Talio was lying on his back in a dazed look.

Darrien then replied, "She got the win, so the treasure belongs to the Kenways!"

Talio groaned as he stood up and replied, "What happened to me?"

Darrien then replied, "What the heck do you mean? You dueled Kristen Kenway for the treasure that you think that it beclongs to the Vane family."

Talio then replied, "I did all of that? I knew his ship and all of his treasure belonged to him and his family. He was a totally nut and went nuts and tried to kill Edward."

Kristen nodded and replied, "After I defeated this guy, He must of went back to before he boarded the ship."

Talio nodded and replied, "That's what. I was in a saloon in La Casita and some spirit by the name of Sparks gave me this Level 12 fiend monster and ever since then I haven't been able to control myself. I use a Inzektor Deck that got me a few championships won here and there."

Darrien then replied, "I know I banished you, but I'm hearby declaring your banishment done with. You're welcome back to La Casita at any time."

Talio then replied, "Sounds good to me."

Darrien then replied, "Can I check your Inzektor deck for a second, sir?"

"Surwe."

He took a small box and tossed it at Darrien and he looked through it and he replied, "Those numbers he used are gone. THe only ones he has is 2 copies of both Inzektor Xyz monsters."

He tossed it back to him and Darrien replied, "Let's head back to La Casita, evetyone."

-ooo-

Later that next morning, they were at the docks as the Kenway family and Tiffany were about to leave.

Rochelle then replied, "I should be back in Miami by the end of the month, hon. See you later."

Rick nodded as he went up to her and gave her a deep kiss.

Darrien looked at Kristen and replied, "It'll be a month or so to get the treasure back up here and by next summer, we'll open the museum to the public and you're all welcome back to see when it does opened up."

Kristen then replied, "We will indeed, sir."

Tyler then replied, "It's been a crazy few months on this island and it's time to head back home."

Dirk walked up to Kristen and handed him a box and he replied, "These are your copies of Edward's number card and now can be used as Regular Xyz monsters and are no longer number monsters."

Kristen grabbed it and he replied, "Thank you."

Darrien then replied, "Anytime. Your ship is about to leave, so we'll be seeing you again next year."

Kristen smiled and replied, "We'll he here. I'm sad to leave. I had some much damn fun on this Island and now it's time to head home now. It was one hell of a journey."

Tiffany then replied, "Remind me before we get off the boat and I'll write down my phone number and address so you can finally meet me my mom and dad."

Kristen then replied, "Sounds good, girl."

Freed saluted them and replied, "See you all back here when your legacy's museum is finally open! We can't wait to see you all here."

They all nodded as they boarded the ship that would lead them all back home.

**-ooo-**

**-oooo THE END oooo-**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story of mine. Edward Kenway and the Jackdaw are from Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag and Assassin's Creed Rogue and creative credit goes to the writers of those games. Watch the site soon, because I'll be submitting a brand new story which will be called "Yugioh 5Ds: World Fighters" and it's the sequel to Future Fighters. Also soon, be watching for a story that'll have less chapters then this one and it'll be about Kristen and the gang coming back and then many rematches will happen (Not a ofical sequel, but a chance for the kids to get a rematch duel with the ones they want to face off with again). It'll be a smaller story, but It'll be a good one. Until then, enjoy life and duel on!**


End file.
